Back in Action!
by Goldmineempire5
Summary: After being away for a decade, all he did was extensively train his Pokémon. He refrained from making any contact with anyone. Now, Ash has decided to make a comeback to the civilization. Now he wants to put his training to test. All he has is one goal on his mind: The World Championship! Minor Advanceshipping! Minor Amourshipping!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**So I have decided to go through the entire series, whenever i get time to kill. In this fic, Ash shall battle all those trainers he lost against, orderly. Also I am not into the idea of 'Pokemon having only four moves'. Enjoy!**

* * *

A dark trainer slowly made his way towards the shabby looking circus. The man peered up at the large wooden doors in front of him with a huge smile on his face hidden under the hood of his jacket. ''Looks like his Gym is official now. This is be fun, wont it, Pikachu?'' He mused, scratching the rodent's chin who settled on his shoulder, as it nodded in agreement.

He walked into the circus structured gym, smirking under his hood, at the signboard that read ''AJ's Gym Wins: 339 Losses: 3''

''Hmm! The idiot still keeps a count of his wins?'' Ash japed skeptically. ''Only 339 wins. That's adorable.''

''The way I see it, you are gonna be victim no.340!'' a voice so snide, caused Ash to snicker and turn around to face a tall, muscular heavyweight standing behind him. His face had transitioned into more rough and rugged look. He still had his Grassy hair well gelled, and those scars that he shared with Ash. He still had that whip in his hand. However, there was no change in his ego.

''I assume you are the clown that runs this circus?'' Ash addressed quickly. ''Do you also happen to be the Gym leader or you just the guy who wears tutus to perform her?''

''I like your irony,'' AJ smirked, unfazed by the insult. ''State your business here.''

''Isn't it obvious? '' Ash asked in an audacious voice, enough to tremble AJ's spine. ''Normally, I don't go to places which are dump.''

''That's it! Nobody calls my gym dump!'' AJ scowled in a sneer voice. ''You don't know what you are getting yourself into! I'm the best trainer around here!''

''By here you mean this _dump_ ,'' Ash quipped. '

''Grr…You'll regret coming here,'' AJ gritted his teeth, cracking his whip in front of the man, who didn't move a muscle at the action. He turned around to walk towards the exit of the tent.

Ash and AJ stood on the opposite sides of a large ring that the latter had set up out back the large tent and AJ was currently staring at the dark figure in front of him.

As both the trainers took their respective spots, AJ called out, ''Normally I don't give trainers chances to back out, but in your case I can make an exception.'' AJ tried to threaten.

''I'll my chances,'' the dark trainer sighed.

''Don't say I didn't warn you. We'll treat ourselves to one on one battle!''

''Accepted!'' Ash abided and watched AJ pull out a Pokeball, and enlarging it.

''I'm gonna get over with this quick, so I am gonna go with my strongest!'' AJ warned.

''Oh yeah…the word on the street is that you own a Raticate,'' Ash snickered, under his hood.

''Make all the jokes you want, but in the end, I'll be the one laughing!'' Tossing the Pokéball into the field, he called out. ''Battle time, Sandslash!''

With a flick of the ball opening, a light yellow ground dwelling porcupine Pokémon appeared on the field, its claws slashing at an imaginary opponent in the air. ''Slash!'' it cried.

''Let me introduce you to Sandslash, my strongest that's gonna leave your Pokémon in a condition unable to stand again,'' AJ cackled.

''You talk a lotta trash but most trainers who do can't back it up,'' Ash made a comeback, stopping AJ from laughing manically, and give him a death glare. Ignoring it, he reached for a Pokéball of his own, and enlarged it. Hurling it in the direction of the field, the ball cracked open and took the shape of a monstrous Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin and large pink, white spotted flower on it back appeared on the floor, glaring at its opponent as a sign that it was ready to battle.

''Pika..'' Pikachu ears fell down, as he was really looking up to this battle. He made a soft mumble, gaining its trainer's attention.

Quickly getting an idea of what might have made Pikachu feel down, he chuckled, by leveling himself down at him ''I'm sorry buddy, but let Venusaur have this one, okay? I promise you as soon as I'm done here...which won't be long, I'll go for some Chinese and you'll get your Ketchup''

Interested in the proposition, the rodent turned away and muttered something which Ash took as a response to be fine. He chuckled at his starter's behavior and stood back up to face the cocky trainer.

''I'll let you have the first move,'' Ash decided.

''Oh! That's sweet!'' AJ crooned in a lacy voice, and lashed his whip at the ground harshly. ''Very well, don't repent later. Sandslash, use Poison Sting!''

Following AJ's command, the inside of Sandslash's mouth began to glow white and it fired beams of white sharp tips right towards Venusaur, where it stood still, much to AJ's bewilderment. He just stood there watching Venusaur took the needles head on, causing an explosion as the dust began to kick up, clouding Venusaur.

''What? Didn't I give you enough time to dodge?'' AJ laughed loudly, while Ash just continued to stare at him emotionlessly.

As the dust settled, AJ who was hoping it would have been the end, gawked at the sight of Venusaur who simply stood there, unaffected by the attack, snapping its pincers, glaring at Sandslash.

''But how-?'' AJ's curiosity made a smile crept across Ash's lips.

''I'm sorry, were you supposed to be the best Gym Leader like you sounded?'' Ash's cocky voice gained AJ's attention, causing him to realize where he went wrong. ''Funny coz a real Gym Leader would at least know what type is a fully Kanto Starter. What a Joke!''

''You think you are pretty good, don't you? Well, I have seen Preschoolers who battle better than you! Sandslash, Destroy this creep!'' Sandslash was taken aback by the sudden hoarse voice of its trainer, but still decided to obey. ''Fury Cutter!''

With its claw glowing green, Sandslash charged up the power of the bug type move and lunged forward at Venusaur.

''So, you have been taking lesson from kids who sing nursery rhymes? Guess I should have known,'' Ash snickered causing AJ to go rant abuses at him, ''Petal Dance!''

Smiling to itself, the grass starter gave a slight roar, and petals began to float around the flower on its back swirling beneath Sandslash, who was instantly lifted into the air with pink petals, and dropped off on the floor with a series of loud thuds.

''You are better than I thought, but you still don't measure up to me punk, Sandslash, Aerial Ace!''

Sandslash flipped around at once and darted off at a blinding speed, leaving white trails behind as its erratic pattern threw off Venusaur as it stopped, to look wildly around its nimble target. Before it could contemplate, it was abruptly in the face causing less than a minor damage as the Grass Type moved a few steps behind. Venusaur could only grunt and feel the bruise on its cheek with one of its vines. Venusaur growled in aggravation turning around to snap at Sandslash, but it was already gone. _Now, things were about to get serious._

''How come it didn't do anything!'' AJ gasped, the whip almost slipping out of his sweaty hands.

Ash just dignified the response with a roll of his eyes. ''Your strategy is painfully obvious. If you think using a move like that is gonna help you win, you are sadly mistaken. I thought you are more of a challenge!''

''Nobody makes Mankeys out of us!'' AJ Scowled, ''Sandslash, show this creep what you can do! Use Dig!''

Mustering up enough strength, Sandslash didn't think twice before spinning itself before diving deep beneath the surface.

''Power Whip!'' Ash commanded in a low pitch.

The Pokémon did just as it was told. Striking the floor with a mighty swing of purple glowing vines, it sent tremors through the arena.

''Whatever you're doing is not gonna-'' AJ couldn't complete his sentence before the shockwave threw Sandslash up out of the ground, clearly caught off-guard. It landed up in front of AJ, still looking a bit disoriented.

''You were saying?'' Ash asked, his lips curing into a smirk.

''I have gotta admit. I do like your style but in Pokémon battles, style doesn't mean anything! Sandslash still has the advantage of speed over Venusaur, thus, this battle will be over in our favour! Sandslash Rollout!''

Sandslash leaped into the air and spread out its limbs, before curling it's body like a wheel and started rolling towards Venusaur on the course and banked a right blow into Venusaur, but unfortunately, Venusaur continued to stand firmly at the same place.

''That aint what you call Speed, pal!''

''Oh yeah! Rollout once again!'' AJ grit his teeth. Ash could clearly read the tension on AJ's forehead.

Sandslash leaped up again, this time quite a height to jump, and curled into a wrecking ball once again. Another blow! Still no luck.

''Nope, neither does that!''

''You maybe on to something but the attack of Sandslash's Rollout has increased in heaps. Rollout one final time! Full Power!''

Sandslash continued the assault, plowing its way towards Venusaur, kicking up rocks and dirt as it did. Only this time, Ash seemed to be ready.

''This is our chance! Sludge Bomb on the field now!''

Like a canon, Venusaur fired several purple toxic blobs of sludge at the field. It worked exactly like Ash had anticipated. The fired barrage of sludge caused the rolling Sandslash to brake dead in its track, and despite its effort, it couldn't accelerate forward.

''Oh no!'' Aj cried, as he couldn't comprehend why the opponent would order his Pokemon to fire a non-effective type move. Now he did.

''Time to finish this! ''Frenzy Plant!'' Venusaur landed on the field hard, stomping all four of its legs on the ground. The earth beneath began to quake and burst open as massive roots covered with thick spikes shot from the ground. The roots structured high, and then curved back, as they boxed Sandslash in. There was a thunderous crash, as the tips of each root, penetrated the ground and buried Sandslash out of sight. An explosion rocked the field and a cloud of dust kicked up. When it passed, Sandslash was lying in a deep crated, knocked out, unconscious.

''Time to bawl your eyes off, tough guy!'' Ash mocked, returning Venusaur back to its Pokéball, and turning on a heel to walk out, with Pikachu boarding the trainer's shoulder. Before he could exit, he halted and turned his head partially, before challenging ''If you want your revenge, I'm ready when you are.''

''That's impossible! How-'' AJ stuttered out as he laid his eyes on his battered Pokémon. Ash looked over to the scoreboard now that was held above the tent now read '' 'AJ's Gym Wins: 339 Losses: 4"

AJ dropped to his knees and just stayed there, horrified at his loss. He had never been humiliated like this before. He was curious enough to know the person who gave him the loss he never anticipated, but all he could see a retreating figure out of his tent. AJ just stayed there on his knees, frozen, lost in the crisp memories of this battle that blurred, but the question on his lips remained: '' _How?''_


	2. Chapter 2:Ghost vs Esper

**Happy Easter to you and your family! Will soon be updating an Easter Chapter for Treasured Moments of the Ketchums this week. Story's almost done.**

 **This one was really fun to write.**

* * *

''Haven't seen one o' your kind in a while?''

Sabrina winced at the voice and looked up from the spoon she was trying to bend, eyes hunting in the dark for the source of the voice. Who would dare to perturb her concentration? To fulfill her curiosity, a figure soon emerged out of the dark and began ambling towards her. Sabrina gazed and gazed, not being able to recognize this person until, he made himself fully noticeable. The figure came to a halt standing on the opposite side of the battlefield that served as a gap between him and the Psychic Type Gym Leader. Before her was a tall attractive youth standing six foot two, slightly tanned skin, with a muscular and well build physique that could be emphasis for a regular workout. His hair was jet black and styled in a messy way that had strands falling right on his face, a tuft obscured most of his forehead. His eyes said a lot about him. His eyes were giving a glare that would freeze the bones who'd look right into them. His lips stretched into a smile but didn't quite reach his dark eyes. From his appearance, she could say black was his favourite color, as he sported a black turtle neck over a baggy blue denim jeans. Her eyes shifted to the rodent on his back, and began to mesmerize the encounter she ever had with it before. Pikachu continued to mimic its trainer's stoic expression, coldly staring at the opposition. It had change a lot since she had last seen him, when the dark trainer was here to retrieve something he had left behind.

''…'' she said nothing but didn't lift her stony gaze as she watched him approaching her.

''No, hi-hello-wanna cool off with a drink?'' Ash guessed.

''…''

''Was in Saffron for a while. Thought I would drop by,'' Ash tried. ''Met your Dad outside. I must say he's a pretty weird guy to greet someone in his underwear.'' Ash simpered, hiding the fact that he had something to do with that.

''…''

''So, Still bending spoons? Can't find anything productive to do?'' he questioned, quirking a brow, desperately trying to piss her off.

''I had a vision of your arrival.'' Sabrina spoke up finally, her voice very monotone. At his entrance she couldn't comprehend what she was sensing in the man but as he came closer, she realized what it is. Could it be…For the first time in her life, she could sense something she never felt before… _fear._

''And...It had nothing to do with the message I sent you telepathically?'' Ash smirked as he lifted a finger pointing straight at the spoon in Sabrina's hand. Sabrina watched Ash as a herald of something about to happen. When she looked down sensing some activity in her hand, she was gasped in astonishment when the figure of the spoon was slightly bent in her nerveless fingers. Smirtling, Ash put his finger down before sensing a movement coming from his trainer belt. A Pokéball was wiggling, indicating that the occupant of the Pokéball wanted to be let out. Ash raised his brows, before pressing the button of the Pokéball that locked the Pokémon inside to be unshackled. Upon its release, the grinning Shadow Pokémon burst forth right in front of Sabrina, shouting its name in glee.

''Geng!'' Gengar decided to float towards Sabrina, squealing. Not that she minded as she always welcomed its presence, she spread her arms out, in order to hug the Ghost Type. As tempted Gengar was to continue hugging, Gengar grudgingly recognized serious business when it pulled back from her. As such it stuck one hand into its large mouth, suddenly pulling out a bouquet of roses.

''Aw! He's saying he missed you'' Ash crooned.

''Geng Gengar Gen!'' Gengar chuckled, lifted the bouquet up in Sabrina's face, in a way to make up for the time it was away from her.

''Gengar, that is so sweet. I missed you too,'' Sabrina crowed, noticing the letter nudged into the center of the flowers. Just about as she was to reach to accept the bouquet, the flowers went erect and sprayed water right into her face.

'' _Geng! Geng Gengar!''_ it's raucous laughter ensued, almost falling over from the hysterics. A soft giggle escaped Sabrina's lips who had quickly dried herself up from the water flower gag. She had to deal with Haunter's infinite bag of hilarious pranks every day since joining her, but it never knew the time and place to be funny.

''You know for a Psychic, you should have at least seen that coming,'' Ash puffed out a sigh and turned towards Gengar, ''If you are done exchanging pleasantries, come back.'' Gengar disappeared and swooshed in front of its trainer, taking a place besides Sabrina. Sabrina was expecting Gengar to get a scolding for his actions like she used to do, but all she got from Ash was- ''Next time, pull out a Time Bomb.'' She was trying hard not to fall in anime-style.

''Sorry to ruin that nun-like dress of yours. You must be wearing since last Halloween.'' Ash apologized sardonically.

 **XXX**

''I figure you have come for a challenge. I have seen it coming a long time ago.'' Sabrina mumbled, her expression seemed to show nothing but that.

''Really? Did you see yourself lose?'' Sabrina's opponent cackled with a devilish glee.

''…''

''Don't wanna share that huh?'' Ash jibed, waving a finger at her.

''Do not get cocky, _aura user._ '' Sabrina grunted, a vein popping on her forehead, with all of the mocking.

''Actually, Ash is much shorter and easier to pronounce,'' Ash wheezed, ''So, what are the rules, creeps?''

After what seemed like hours, Sabrina levitated herself off the chair and floated closer towards the dark trainer, until she was on her side of the battlefield. That didn't deter Ash at all and nor the rodent riding his shoulder. Both of them only had a grin plastered on their faces.

''Cool, but can you do this?'' Ash asked quizzically, before scrunching up his nose and twitching his nose at the same time wiggling his ears. Sabrina raised an eyebrow, again, shrugging off the strange behavior of the trainer. ''Familiar huh?''

''…''

''Let me give you a hint? Samantha Stephens. I think you'd know her. She falls in your category'' Ash's smile widened.

''…''

''Irony! Not a fan?'' Ash quipped.

''We'll have a three-on-three battle. No substitutions. Do you have any questions?'' Sabrina questioned emotionlessly.

''Yeah, just one. Do they validate parking outside your Gym? My bike's brand new. Hey, I can take you for a ride sometimes.'' Ash semi-demanded, as he realized he had created an awkward situation by being garrulous. ''Just not against your will.''

''I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, and call forward my first pick,'' Sabrina sweatdropped as she brought forward a Pokéball which floated off her hands and hovered right above the center of the battlefield. The Pokéball cracked open to reveal a Gallade.

''A Gallade?'' A comforting laugh relaxed his lips, as he plucked out a Pokéball from his trainer belt and enlarged it. '' _Perhaps a page from the old playbook will help._ ''I choose you!'' he called out.

A large stenchy and amorphous Poison Type took to the field, holding up its arms as an attempt to magnify its intimidating factor. Gallade took a step back defensively, though it was unsure of the opponent's choice. Did the reason concern the currently unknown strength of the Sludge Pokémon or was it regards to its infamous stench?

''A Poison Type against a Psychic Type? You know, when you're against a Psychic, you'll need a hold of your mind not to lose it.'' Sabrina warned inwardly.

'My mind's fine. You worry about yours. I'm known to leave my opponents unstable.'' Ash combatted boldly. Her smile died faster than wisps of smoke dissipating.

''Suit yourself.'' Sabrina complied, and gained a serious expression, as her eyes began to flash blue. Seconds later, the same happened with Gallade and their minds were connected telepathically.

'' _Swords Dance…''_

Gallade's forearms glowed light purple with power, and the backs extended to a considerable length. It swung its arms around in a hypnotizing manner, increasing its Attack stat.

''Communicating with Pokémon telepathically, are we? Two can play that game Sabrina.'' Another laugh welled up in Ash's heart and rippled from his lips.

''Whatever… Just don't count on aura guardian bravado to lead on'' Sabrina countered _''Psycho Cut…''_

Gallade swung its arms to its side as it was told, and they began to glow slight pink. It threw it arms forward, releasing forth blue crescents of psychic energy soaring towards the poison type, but neither Ash nor Muk were skittish about the super-effective attack approaching. This surprised Sabrina a little. The attack impacted causing Muk to roar in pain as the Sludge Pokemon was hurled backwards before its trainer.

Ash's only response was a smirk. It was easy to say he was least impressed by the attack. He just stood there, a blue energy enveloping his body. He crossed his arms and communicated with Muk through his aura.

''Disable.''

Sabrina's eyes shot open at the realization of Ash's plan when she saw Muk's eyes lit up with a peculiar power and it using its sticky hands ominously. The same light suddenly outlined Gallade's body catching Blade Pokémon off guard, lasting for nearly a minute.

''Dark Pulse.''

'' _Don't just stand there, use Night Slash!''_

After getting into the range and position, Muk immediately released a beam of dark-violet rings that struck the Blade Pokémon squarely in the face, and the bit of its endurance was brutally ended. It stood momentarily before Gallade gave a long cry and landed on its back with a heavy thud and look of its swirled eyes confirmed its loss.

Sabrina being as emotionless as always didn't let the loss bother her in any manner. She quickly put the initial loss behind her, by recalling Gallade back to its Pokéball, deciding that it just isn't a game anymore.

''Return!''

Sabrina was surprised to see Ash pull out a Pokéball to recall Muk. ''Great job, Muk,'' Ash remarked while looking at the Pokéball before putting it away in exchange of a new one. With his eyes set back on Sabrina, he motioned her to pick her second choice. Getting the gesture, Sabrina let forward a second Pokémon, revealing a bipedal human shaped Pokémon, with a pendulum in its hand, glaring at the opposition.

''Hypno? Too easy…'' Ash commented casually.

 _I swear I would have killed him, if he wasn't…so cute. Wait…where did that come from?_

''I choose you!'' Ash enlarged the Pokéball and tossed it forward.

The Pokéball burst open and came forward Ash's signature Fighting/Flying type, posing on the field by flexing its muscles out in a show upon its release. The Luchabull grinned widely at its opponent, just as gleeful as its master waiting for the chance to battle. Sensing Sabrina hadn't made a move yet, Ash frowned and glanced at her to learn she was leering right back at him. Her eyes read confusion as to why Ash was choosing Pokémon that had a type disadvantage against her Pokémon

''Don't stare at me like that. I know what I'm doing. Make the move,'' Ash

'' _Future Sight…''_

Hypno let out a howl of its name towards the sky and raised its hands into the air and a wormhole was created above the battlefield. It then conjured a blue ball of energy with light blue jolts of sparks surrounding it from which a stream of electrified psychic energy was blasted into the wormhole.

''Oh, already pulling out the big guns? You'll need it anyway!''

'' _Nasty Plot…''_

Hypno's eyes soon narrowed as he began thinking something horrible about Hawlucha only he could imagine. Hawlucha saw this look nervously and kept pondering why Hypno was glaring at him like that and comically began to cover up its body.

''Hawlucha, let's boost our Attack too, Bulk Up.''

''Hawl!'' Hawlucha yelled, as it's body began to glow a crimson aura. It flexed its muscles causing it to bulge with strength, that made Hypno quake cautiously. Hawlucha jeered and wiggled its finger at Hypno in a taunting manner.

'' _Shadow Ball…''_

Hypno formed a black orb in its hands and fired off it towards Hawlucha but it simply stood there, anticipating the attack.

''Karate Chop, right through it.''

Sabrina tensed up at the odd command to see Hawlucha raise its arm, its wrist glowing brightly. It leaped up and slashed the black sphere right in the centre, eroding it once and for all. Ash took notice of her stunned expression and simply sneered. ''What? Fighting Types aren't effective against Ghost Type Pokémon, but nobody said anything they can't affect ghost Type moves.''

Unexpectedly, a wormhole formed above Hawlucha, and a bolt of psychic electricity struck Hawlucha. It grimaced and growled in pain, sinking down to one knee.

''Oh, my bad. Wasted a lot of time talkin. You, Ok there, Hawlucha?'' Ash mentally cursed himself for forgetting about the Future Sight.

''Good, coz it's about to get serious! X-Scissor!'' Ash ordered through his aura, mimicking the crossed arms required for demonstrating the move. Hawlucha rushed right at Hypno, crossing his arms as the purple cross shaped appeared.

'' _Well meet it head-on, Zen Headbutt…''_

Hypno's head began to glow purple as it was lifted off the ground with its own psychic power. It flew straight at the bullet like approaching Hawlucha.

The collision was nothing short of spectacular. For a moment, they seemed equal until Hawlucha got the upper hand and made an impact right on Hypno's head. While Hawlucha braced itself, Hypno stumbled back a few steps, holding its arms up to cover shield itself. Hawlucha hopped and landed gracefully on the ground, training with Ash in martial arts were paying off his extra mobility.

'' _Such power! I'm amazed. His attack totally threw Hypno off guard.''_ Sabrina noted, astonished at the display of Hawlucha's strength.

'' _Awesome isn't he?''_ Just then she felt another voice ring inside her head, she recognized to quickly.

''Please do not read my thoughts.'' Sabrina grumbled, her eyes twitching. _I'm gonna get my hands on Anabel for teaching him Mind-reading._

''Oops sorry,'' Ash blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

'' _Nasty Plot once again and Psyshock…''_

Hypno once again cogitated horrendous thoughts and immediately reacted by conjuring a large and fiery sphere of psychic energy in the center of its hands from which let loose a potent stream of psychic bolt aimed towards the body of Hawlucha.

''Take it!''

''Now Payback!'

'' _Oh that's why…Dodge it!''_

All Hawlucha wanted was to Ash to make the command. It leaped forward with its fists glowing purple, and it lunged at Hypno, swinging its hands wildly. Hypno was able to dodge the first swing but was hit by the other on its shoulder. It fell back to its read, with its arm limping to its side.

''Time for final attack, Hawlucha. Use Flying Press.''

Still reeling from the dark-type move, Hypno carefully aimed and fired off a powerful jet of psychic waves, Ash clenched is fists, willing Hawlucha on it. It was a move that he had used in Sinnoh often, and with Hawlucha's agility, he was relying on it. Hawlucha spread out its caped like wings and took off to the air at a blinding speed. Once he'd gained some height it dipped down like a missile, and performed a spin around the upcoming Psyshock, picking up speed from the gravity and the spinning. Upon reaching close to Hypno, Hawlucha spread out and ended its attack, by slamming on the quivering body of Hypno.

Hawlucha once landing his strike, flipped over to stand in front of Ash, with his back facing him, taking position in case Hypno could continue. But all that laid before him was the pile of body he just slammed into. Hypno was defeated. It was kind of bittersweet for Hawlucha as he posed. He loved a tough battle and having to end it quickly was disappointing. However, the winning was satisfying.

''And that's 2 for us!'' Ash cheered, along with Pikachu and Hawlucha.

Sabrina looked on in shock with these circumstances still not adding inn her head. ''Thank you, Hypno,'' she whispered to the weakened Psychic type and recalled it back onto its Pokéball. For a moment, she thought her head would explode by all the irrationality going on but strangely enough she wasn't too upset about the loss. She resumed staring unwaveringly at Ash, feeling his fiery desire to taste the victory. However she wouldn't let him make it a piece of cake. Ash could feel it. He knew what was about to come now. He was fully ready for this moment. He studied the movement of the final Pokéball that floated off Sabrina's hands and the ball let out her strongest Pokémon known. Once the light around it cleared, the Pokémon's form was revealed to gleam brightly. Alakazam took to the field and leered at Ash, whom it remembered instantly, and just next to him that rodent, whom it plummeted years ago. Pikachu on the other hand, remained unaffected by the glare.

Too busy with his excitement, Ash had failed to make the selection for the next round. Someone else however made their opinion known. ''Geng!'' Gengar cried, levitating in front of Ash. ''Huh, you wanna battle Alakazam?''

The answer to his question was a lick on the face and a determined glare at Alakazam. A gesture and a few grunts were made to Hawlucha, making sure the Wrestling Pokémon understood its motives. After all Gengar had learned so much from Ash that he'd show Sabrina. Impressing its guardian would be challenging.

''So I have made my choice. I'm gonna go with Gengar!'' Ash announced, withdrawing Hawlucha from the battle.

''A Word of advice?'' Sabrina offered.

''Sure, but I don't think you'd listen.'' Ash replied astutely.

''I meant… Never Mind…''

Sabrina waved off the insult and proceeded to make the first move.

'' _Shadow Ball…''_

The dark energy ball was instantly conjured and fired before anyone could have any second thoughts.

''Counter with a Shadow Ball of your own.''

Gengar's already freakish smile widened further as it went to conjure a larger orb of the ghostly energy that exploded on contact with Alakazam's own Shadow ball, and resulted into a mixture of static and blackened sparkles which feel around Gengar who floated amidst the spectacle, undaunted.

'' _Psychic…''_

Alakazam's eyes lit up in a flash of bright blue light, as it raised the spoons to manipulate the attack properly. Gengar's body was engulfed in a blue outline as it struggled to break free when Alakazam began to pour Psychic energy into the Ghost Type's body.

'' _He didn't budge? Again What's he up to?''_

''Night Shade!''

Gengar squirmed and with great effort, opened an eye to face it's opponent. It let out a mighty cry and broke free from Alakazam's control. The blue energy surrounding Gengar completely disappeared and it appeared to be reenergized despite taking a heavy damage. Alakazam reeled out from the sudden loss of control. A pulse of dark energy was fanned out towards Alakazam, momentarily striking in the chest. The Psi Pokémon began to writhe in agony and bellow out in pain.

''I'll explain. Gengar being a part Ghost part Poison Type is immune to Psychic Type moves. But-'' Ash paused, raising an index finger. ''Night Shade is that one move that will inflict damage similar to the user's level. That is why I let Gengar take the Psychic attack. Clever wasn't it?''

''It certainly was. I'm impressed. I don't remember saying that in a long time.'' Sabrina marveled in a voice of the lowest decibels, before gaining her attention of the match '' _Use Recover…''_

Just as Sabrina made her command, Alakazam's body glowed purple-pinklish as all the wounds on its body vanished.

''So old,'' Ash muttered under his breath as he turned to converse with Sabrina once again. ''I knew you would do that. Giga Drain!''

The dimly lit gym was assaulted with a neon green glow that followed light illuminated by Alakazam's Recover, first surrounding Gengar and then ensnaring Alakazam. Gengar's tongue creating a bridge between its body and Alakazam's. Whatever energy/ HP Alakazam had recovered was being stolen, rejuvenating Gengar in the process.

Sabrina was completely bowled over. The situation had turned against them in a matter of only ten seconds. All her strategies seemed running down the drain. And her opponent had a trick for each of them.

'' _This has to end. Quick use Psyshock…''_

''Dark Pulse to intercept! _''_

At Sabrina's sudden command, Alakazam shouted out its name in a stern voice and shot a stream of multicolored psychic bolt of electricity from both of its spoons, that jolted towards Gengar. With its arms brought together, Gengar fired back the ray of dark energy that met with the shockwave point black. Their clash elicited a hefty explosion in which haze shrouded the battlefield temporarily.

'' _I have had enough. This is getting us nowhere,''_ Sabrina snapped touching her Keystone enchased in her ring. _'' Mega Evolve!''_

Gengar squinted as lights began to shoot out from Sabrina's keystone and Alakazam's Mega Stone. It felt its eye stinging but it didn't want to look away. After the light faded, Alakazam had gained a new appearance, a white beard fell down from its face, and the mustache transitioned into a white one. Mega Alakazam now resembled a sage. Where there were two spoons in its hands, five hovered above its diamond shaped head. There was a large oval shaped organ in the center of its forehead that acted as a source to all its Psychic powers. Upon transforming, Mega Alakazam snarled at Gengar.

''Now this is…fun,'' Ash viewed. His smile faded when Gengar turned to face him, a dejected and perplexed look on its face. Quickly getting the hint of the reason behind the bent smile, Ash prodded. ''Oh now, don't look at me like that! I told you I'll find a Gengarite soon. Till then, let's take out Brainiac over there!''

'' _Calm Mind!''_

Alakazam raised its spoons high up in the air, chanting some kind of prayer. It appeared to have closed its eyes and mentally concentrating on something. Its body was outshone and it opened its eyes, having a feeling of its Special Attack power being raised in heaps.

''Hey, here's a surprise. Clear Smog,'' Ash commanded with a grin just as satirized as his Gengar.

'' _What?'' Sabrina gawked mentally. ''He's neutralizing the effects of Calm Mind using Clear Smog. Smart Move!''_

Gengar was quicker to react by releasing a thick gray smoke of filthy gases from its mouth, shrouding the entire battlefield, from the sight of its opponent. Alakazam looked around apprehensively trying to sense any sign of Gengar but could find none and shouted into the smoke. It kept shooting psyshocks in the haze hoping to aim for Gengar, but Gengar kept spewing the black smog and the bolts missed their mark.

'' _if you can't see him, then don't let them see you too. Use Teleport.''_

Alakazam vanished in a quick blink of blue light that resembled its own body shape. Not able to sense Alakazam's aura momentarily, Ash gave a very subtle order telepathically.

'' _Gengar, just follow my lead. Vanish! Now!''_

Gengar obeyed, obscuring himself temporarily from everybody's sight.

'' _Damn it! I can't sense Gengar anywhere! What fresh hell is this?''_ It then hit her like a rock on the head. Ash was blocking her psychic vision through his aura. Talk about his guts!

Alakazam appeared somewhere in the smog, and tried to redirect the fog away so it could still see. As the smog was cleared, Gengar instinctively appeared behind Alakazam, sensed a horrible aura radiating from its behind as it turned around just in time to face Gengar at the distance of… _1 inch_ from its face. Gengar thought it would be funny to lick its face and did so.

''That's it! Use Telekinesis!''

With its eyes incandescing blue, Gengar ensnared Alakazam with a strong telekinetic force. Alakazam panicked (sweating profusely) as it was lifted into the air helplessly. Combined with a panicked expression, it was now rotating 360 degree is a circular motion that looked really awkward.

''Time for some revenge. Pikachu, I think you're gonna enjoy this.'' Ash alarmed the Electric Type before turning to the Gym Leader. ''Sabrina! Here's something you didn't see coming!''

As he finished declaring, his eyes flashed dark blue, as he howled looking towards the ceiling. His shirt tightened as veins popped out of his arms. Rage of incomprehensible levels sparked in the air, a blue force field blanketed Ash's body. Small pebbles were lifted in the air where the Aura Guardian stood. With a roar, Ash precipitated a small quake by stomping hard on the field, which exacerbated through the course. As if that wasn't enough, when the walls began to feel cracks inside them.

She could hear her heart pound her chest rapidly. Beaded drops of sweat stood upon her forehead. She felt being more dead than alive. Her plaid breathing was cut short with a gasp! Never in her life had she witness so intimidating.

Every object in the Gym began to tremble and crash on the floor. Sabrina felt herself being enveloped in a blue emanation as she was crudely pushed back telekinetically, on the chair that she so favored. She tried her best to resist but couldn't stand a candle to Ash's powers. It was as if he was keeping her from moving. When the brightness that shielded Ash finally wore off, Sabrina just sat there in horror. Stood before her was a very angry Ash. Her eyes were staring a hole inside him, and she was gifted with a vision she never expected. She could see the fiery desire burning inside him. She was introduced to his different forms; each horrifying than the other which ended upon detecting a very dark energy radiating inside him. She began to tremble upon measuring his aura skyrocketing second by second. Finally was taken through his past, so painful she couldn't look anymore. With just within a click, all of her vision was snatched.

''Gengar! Use Psychic repeatedly!''

Sabrina was snapped out of the nightmare by the command and before she could counter, but, Gengar thrust its arms forward and wiggled them in a circular motion, while its eyes flicked ethereal pale blue. Gengar pointed its fingers up towards the ceiling and that's where Alakazam's body collided, and when Gengar pointed its fingers downwards, that's when Alakazam came down crashing. This continued for two rounds. _Up-down! Up-down!_

''Alakaaaaa….'' It cried out in its raspy voice, upon being slammed constantly. Sabrina felt tears coming out of her eyes, watching her partner Pokémon being tortured in pain. She clenched her fists as she felt her tears burn her eyes. Ash had succeeded in his way to remind how Pikachu was once tortured by Kadabra on the same battlefield once.

'' _Try to resist its control, Alakazam!''_ Sabrina cried her heart racing, and just stood there, palsied with fear. Meanwhile Ash decided that it was time to wrap this up. He tore his shirt to reveal a pendant he was wearing across his neck, a Key-Stone hanging down. Around the chain, were the Z Crystals dangling which he had collected in his journey. And then the plucked out one such particular violet colored Z-Crystal inserting carefully into the Z-Ring on his wrist.

''Finish this, **NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE**!'' Ash thundered at the top of his lungs. Gengar gave Ash a knowing look and both of them nodded briefly at each other. Their minds became one, and their actions became synced. They clasped their hands together and posed for the necessary Z-move to be transpired. The lights in the room went out, as the only source of light was a dark purple glow that engulfed Gengar and it summoned a wave of deep grudges spread out in all areas, slowly besmearing the entire battlefield, in with a grudging pernicious shadow. Once it reached Mega Alakazam, purple roots sprung up from the battlefield and entrapped the confused Psychic Type in itself, totally cowling it, despite its strong resistance. That was enough to flummox Alakazam, as it felt all of its energy being drained out. The black-whatever it was, was tormenting Alakazam from inside. Time clicked by and there was an explosion than every last impact, where Mega Alakazam was help captive. The roots slowly began to ebb away from Alakazam and vanished out of sight. Alakazam was thrown back on the field in front of a confounded Sabrina _like someone had thrown a fish in front of a hungry Meowth_ , where it reverted back to its form, with its eyes swirled. Sabrina was defeated _and humiliated._

Tears dwelled up in her eyes, and once she discerned she could move again, she immediately got herself out of that chair, and scuttled towards her Pokémon, not once taking a glance at Ash. After taking such damage, she expected deplorably to be in an appalling condition. She cringed down to cradle the Pokémon in her arms, drop of tears falling on its head.

 _Alakazam, can you hear me? Please forgive me. It's all my fault. Please!_

Alakazam heard the voice of its beloved trainer, and opened its eyes weakly. ''Ala'..'' it cried weakly and tried to raise its head. The voice made Sabrina blink between her tears and she enveloped Alakazam in a gentle loving hug, resisting it from getting up. For the first time, it felt she had lost Alakazam because of her.

''Oh, Alakazam!'' Sabrina bit, between her tears. However, she had not forgotten about the man who did this to her partner Pokémon. She raised to glare at Ash only to find that the spot was empty. He was _gone_ but he had left two things behind.

Where Ash stood a minute ago, was a spray of Max Revive.

And the other thing was _…..a lesson that Sabrina learnt._


	3. Chapter 3: A Surge-cal Strike

**Just had to insert a chapter of Surge into this one! How can Ash not crumple his ego?**

* * *

Surge looked perplexed. He stood out of his Gym, scratching his head in confusion. There's no way anyone could knock out two of his bulkiest assistants, who seemed to lay down there, on top of one another. Without a second thought, he decided to make his way into the Gym through the hole where there used to be a door this morning. The gym was dimly lit as he walked through the corridor, a faint buzzing noise of electricity could be heard in different rooms and several live wires and cables were frayed and sparing electricity. The machines were dead, not even a small glow or flicker as they were completely dead. The tension was palpable, Surge was confident and composed.

''Can you walk any faster? I am not gonna wait all day,'' a dark hoarse voice called out to him.

''Who's there? Show yourself!'' Surge barked gruffly.

The lights in the Gym were switched on and everything in the room became visible. Cause he had his sunglasses on his eyes, he didn't let out a yap when the lights fell on his eyes. The first thing Surge wanted was to know the person who had raided into his Gym, scaring the wits out of his assistants. And his desire was soon fulfilled to see a young man in his mid-twenties standing on the opposite side, quenching his thirst with one of Surge's personal beers. Riding his shoulder was a Pikachu or in Surge's terminology- a puny Pokémon.

''Did you thrash my assistants outside?'' Surge asked quizzically.

''I didn't want to. They were cocky and called my Pikachu puny.'' Ash replied calmly, taking another sip of the beverage.

''State your business here!''

''I think you know what it is…Bo-Bo!'' Ash smirked and began to descend down the stairs, and approach the giant.

''How do you know that name?'' the color on Surge's faded and was superseded by a grumpy one.

''I too was in the army for 2 years. People talk!'' Ash answered.

''What ill wind blew you here?''

''The same that helped you escape a Wailord's uterus,'' Ash snided, taking his spot at the battlefield.

''Oh, it's on now!'' Surge simpered, before proceeding to do the same.

 **XXX**

''Well, I hope this is a fun battle for ya' baby! Coz fa' me it's just a Joke!'' Surge cackled, in his mocking voice. Ash tried to shake off the comment. It really didn't make much sense to him, nor was it as funny as the man himself seemed to find it. He simply wrote it off to his opponent trying to get into his head.

''I'm gonna let you have the first move, Grandma,'' Ash countered astutely.

Surge growled and his seemingly perpetual smile faded. '' Whatever baby, you don't have what it takes to beat me little guy! Hit 'em with a Gyro Ball!'' Surge began with initiation.

If Magnezone was going to come swinging, then so was Typhlosion. It spread out its arms wide, patiently waiting for Magnezone to arrive. Just as Magnezone made contact with Typhlosion's body, it was trapped in the bulky arms of the Volcano pokemon, Gyro Ball coming to a halt. Magnezone was sent spinning in the air, the Metallic Magnet, stilled after a brief turn around, its sense of direction less than optimal right now. Well, that had to be Ash's way of beginning the match. Magnezone soon contemplated, that Typhlosion was not a Pokémon to be taken lightly. Surge too noted this.

''The baby's Pokémon knows haw ta' pack a punch! Le's hit ém with a Zap Cannon!'' the Gym Leader coughed.

The front magnets of the electric type whirred, picking up speed until an orb of emerald blue electricity shot out at Typhlosion. As much as it would rub in Surge's face, Ash knew better. It would all go south, if Typhlosion would be affected with a stat move.

''We don't plan on being paralyzed! Dodge it!''

After sidestepping the Zap Cannon with little effort, Typhlosion put his momentum into the tuck it needed to launch itself at Magnezone.

''Naw' dat's whatchya call speed, sonny. But speed ain't all! Zap Cannon, again!''

''You're right! It's about Power too. Flamethrower!''

Being faced with another brutal electric attack, it seemed only logical that they couldn't keep dodging forever. Who knew what Surge had in his mind? Typhlosion was eager to meet this challenge head-on. It pulled its head back and extended its maw, with hot embers building up. It let out a shrill shriek and released a torrent of white-hot flames that met the crackling sphere center stage. Fire and bolts crackled with volatile heat, each in a war with each other for superiority. Soon heat overcame electricity, resulting into an explosion. Countless embers were scattered all around the battlefield, blue electricity crackling violently in tow.

''Smooth, baby! It's gotta knack fá evasion. Magn'zone, target with a Lock On!''

A beam of red light distracted the Fire Type, damning it to take an inevitable hit from Magnezone.

'' _How predictable,''_ Ash thought aloud, shaking his head in a tired sigh.

''Show them watchya made of! Zap Cannon! One more time!''

Though Surge had a moment to relax, another flummoxing command from Ash made his heart race.

''Smokescreen!''

Fortunately this move didn't require any aim. Not in the way they intended. The Volcano Pokémon spewed black smoke from its pores, the entire field now covered in a thick veil.

'' _You know what to do, Typhlosion!''_ Ash communicated telepathically, to which Typhlosion turned towards its trainer and nodded. _''_ Now!''

With that gesture, Typhlosion followed. Knowing well to mind its distance from the deadly electrical orb, it swooshed right into the smog. For two minutes both competitors stared into the wall of smoke, one of them even praying for domination. The resulting boom of collision obscured the last syllable. When the smoke was cleared, so was Surge's vision. His jaw dropped on the floor, to see Typhlosion standing right in front of Magnezone, unaffected, but the same couldn't be said for Magnezone. It just lay there like a rusted old machine. Its eyes dimming and sparks danced around its body.

''What's this? A glitch in my program? Zap Cannon never misses after using Lock On!'' Surge yelled, his proud posture momentarily faltered as the wind from the explosion passed across him, ruffling his collar.

''You're two for two. It doesn't.'' Ash agreed. ''Still don't get it? Let's catch you up. After Magnezone aimed at Typhlosion using Lock-On, I made Typhlosion use Smokescreen around the battlefield. When the Zap Cannon was fired, using its speed, Typhlosion hopped right on Magnezone, and when the Zap Cannon redirected towards Typhlosion, it evaded and Magnezone was hit by its own move. Now, when a Pokémon is hit by Zap Cannon, it paralyzes the target every time it hits. And speaking of paralysis…''

Magnezone tried to pull itself up, electromagnetic waves lifting it above the ground. However, its appearance was different than before. It looked feeble and sick. A jolt of numbness punishing the Steel type, for its overconfidence.

''Still doesn't explain why Magn'zone looks weak'!'' Surge demanded, clearly dismayed.

''Unbelievable,'' Ash exasperated, regaining Surge's attention.

''What!?'' Surge gasped in confusion.

''Magnezone, Magnemite and Magnetron emanate a powerful magnetic field, which is their source of energy. Now what happens when you pass electric current through a Magnet? It will still be a magnet without its magnetism only when the passage is stopped.'' Ash expounded before questioning Surge's abilities. ''I'm surprised as an Electric Gym Leader, you didn't know that.''

''Naw' look who think's himself of a Physicist! Ah like ya' style son! Magnezone! Gyro Ball once more!''

'' _They never learn do they?''_

The silver hide of Magnezone blurred again before it started whirling into a shiny sphere before launching itself like a sluggish brown ball towards Typhlosion. As it drew closer, a devilish smile slowly crept its way on Ash's lips.

''Dynamic Punch!'' a determined yell from Ash caught Surge's attention.

Powerful leg muscles launched the Volcano Pokémon, from its position in a record time, a glowing blur of punch anxious to meet Magnezone's rotating body barely in the blink of an eye. The hunk of metal collided pointedly with the fist of Typhlosion. Slow as it was, Gyro Ball lacked the sureness it usually did. Magnezone was thrown in for a loop, and was sent rocking across the battlefield. Ash almost assumed that it was over for Magnezone, but it swam away as soon as Magnezone pulled itself up, attempting to be in a state of levitating. Dark narrow slits glowed upon the machine, only thing on his mind being to beat Typhlosion somehow.

''I see. Magnezone's ability, Sturdy.'' Ash mused, brows knitting forward.

''This battles' gonna rage long, baby! Magn'zone, conclude this run through with Magnet Bomb!''

The hulky man's voice was far from dropping on Magnezone- Magnet Bombs were being fired in every direction with no target at all, while the expression on Magnezone read eerie fury. Ash's plan had worked. Magnezone had been confused.

''Hey, what's up with ya'?'' Surge lamented, his fingers locking up, mustering enough strength to bend an iron rod.

''It's the effect of Typhlosion's Dynamic Punch. It leaves the afflicted target confused.'' Ash reminded the Electric type Gym leader before placing forward a proposal. ''Now you got two choices. Either command Magnezone to attack or call it back.''

Realizing he could switch Magnezone for some other time, Surge pulled out its Pokéball with the desired intention but as soon as his hand was lifted, Ash decided to change his mind.

''Well, you had your chance. Typhlosion, use Eruption!''

Perhaps it seemed like Ash was saving this move for the last. Still thrashing around in confusion, Magnezone didn't notice as the badger clamped its paws to the floor. Typhlosion spewed out a powerful pillar of fire that smote the gray hide of Magnezone, earning an ear-splitting screech of fury from the robot. Magnezone was slammed back. It tried to return back to the battle, had it not been burnt, but after all that damage, it couldn't handle it. It lay down where it landed, moments from blacking out.

Impressed, the Gym leader returned Magnezone with haste, before he lobbed another Pokéball forward.

''You want it tough, huh? Well, you're in for a crisp!'' Surge declared. ''It's your turn, Raichu!''

''Rai!'' the final evolution of Pikachu and Surge's longtime partner throughout his career emerged on the battlefield, arms outstretched, and pounding one fist against the another, reflecting its battle spirit. Ash held a Pokéball outward to return the Volcano Pokémon to his capsule. Looking across the field to Raichu, Ash could only grow more excited. Their tactics were definitely a step up from the last time they battled. Maybe Surge knew to take Ash more seriously, after seeing the kind of power they could throw around.

''I know you have been awaiting this battle for a long time, Pikachu.'' ''So, get in there!''

Pikachu had no hesitation in leaping off of his trainer's shoulder, a smirk forming as he eyed the evolved rodent across the field. After humiliating thrashing by Raichu once in his life, Pikachu was more than eager to redeem himself. The last time it battled Raichu was for Ash and the Thunder Badge, but this battle about him and him only.

''You'll execute the first move! You gonna need it!''

''Quick Attack!"

''Let it happen!'' Surge kept his calm and crossed his arms.

Pikachu shrieked, building up power before launching towards Raichu in a silver-glistened sprint, darting left and right at speeds that were difficult for even an experienced to follow. Soon he would close the distance between himself and Raichu, aiming to tackle it head-on.

''Stop the baby, with Mega Kick!''

"Raiiii!" A battle cry echoed, coming from the large, portly electric rodent, before it brought its foot up to ram into Pikachu.

This was just as Ash had anticipated. Knowing Pikachu wouldn't be able to dodge something like that so swiftly, Ash just reversed it. Ash was aware of Raichu's strength and there was a chance that Raichu could just punch through Pikachu. Sure Pikachu had trained a lot over the years, but so had Raichu.

''Pikachu, revolve around Raichu and keep on using Quick Attack!'' Ash thought of a counter and fast.

Bearing a sinister smile, Raichu spun, throwing his weight around to deliver a brutal roundhouse kick. But to its surprise Pikachu, just change its direction just in time and Raichu went soaring pass by. Pikachu began to sprint around Raichu rapidly, tackling the larger Pokémon in intervals. All Surge could see, was a yellow lightning blur ring around his Pokémon. Confused and disoriented, the Pokémon let out an irritating complain before being hit in the back, allowing it to stumble forwards and lose balance. It was trying to catch up to Pikachu's speed but soon it began to feel dizzy.

Meanwhile on the battle field, Surge wasn't taking this all sitting. There was no point in getting Raichu frustrated and confused by trying to keep up with the little yellow blur. ''Man, talk' bout speed! Raichu, Thundahbolt on the field!''

The dark trainer knew this tactic as he intently watched Raichu focus all of its electrical power and release the volts with a vigorous yell. The concentrated power caused the field to tremble until an explosion became inevitable. Rock shards and debris flew up in the air once the Thunderbolt was finished. Even Pikachu was forced to skid in its path avoiding being plummeted from the falling rocks.

''That's a good one. See what happens when you use your head.''

''Grr!'' Surge growled ''Raichu, Thundahbolt 'im good!''

Wasting no time in his assault, the military man's signature Pokémon flexed his muscles, producing thousands of volts of electricity that bolted for Pikachu. Much to the duo, Pikachu wasn't affected at all. It just stood there, enduring the hit, wearing a smirk and furrowed brows, he challenging Raichu's power.

''Pikachu, let's show them what a real Thunderbolt is like!''

"PIII KAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUU!" Ash's long-time partner cried out as it sent out what was likely the biggest spread of electricity in his life, filling up the entire field with arcs of electricity. Eventually , it connected. When that one connected, many others managed to sweep by and gave the rodent a healthy shock. The lightning subsided soon after, and Raichu soon slumped to the ground. The power was so robust that it even shattered the windows and tore up parts of the Gym floor.

''See what a puny Pikachu can do?'' Ash sneered. That didn't stop a snide smile from showing on his cute features, however.

''I Can't Believe this! That Pikachu can't be stronger than you, Raichu, Get up and use Body Slam!''

Raichu was able to summon enough strength inside it to be able to stand on its feet. As exhausted it already was, it launched itself into the air, arms outward and stomach downward, Raichu allowed the earth to pull him down upon his target.

''Dodge with Quick Attack!''

"Chu!" Determined to keep its dodging streak alive, Pikachu darted aside, followed by a glowing trail. Having vaulted to the side of Thunderbolt, Pikachu had found himself in the clear… Or, so he thought.

Surge who was watching all of this with a frown, far from ignorant on how this battle could end without interception.

''Don't let 'im run, Thundahbolt, in its path!'' Surge hollered.

Electricity was kicked up in a torrent just inches before Pikachu, forcing the mouse to come to a heart-stopping halt.

''Pika?'' the little rodent mused.

''Mega Kick!'' Surge's booming voice ordered, the man sure of himself as ever.

Just as the smaller mouse had skidded to a stop, a large silhouette waded through the smoke. "Raiii…!" The heavyset electric type growled, right leg drawn back that began to take on a brilliant glow, all but obscuring the surrounding debris. Raichu only got a momentarily look at Pikachu's taken aback visage, foregoing further satisfaction to throw powerful spin kick right at its pre-evolved form. "Chu!"

"Cha!" The mouse squealed, rocked by the authoritative kick to the abdomen. Pikachu flipped several times over, finally digging his paws into the ground to skid to a halt. "Piii… Piiika…!" He growled, shaking his head.

''Iron Tail!'' Lt. Surge followed up.

With its regained strength and agility, Raichu managed to slam its long silver coated tail right into Pikachu's affected abdomen, causing Pikachu to cease standing up. Ash just kept silent, being unreadable as usual.

''Get ready for an ol' fashion beat down!'' ''Raichu, Mega Kick one more time!''

Silver streaks flared and dissipated around Pikachu's form, disappearing after a cry of pain from the smaller mouse. Raichu's superior mass and ability to hold his ground proved fruitful, forcing Pikachu back quite a bit. Ash critically observed the pattern Raichu was using its attacks in, within moments through his persevering analytical skills. They all were striking in the same place.

''Don't let 'im rest, Iron Tail!'' Surge ordered brusquely. As Surge let out a satisfied snort, Ash's smirk only became wider. It was time to return the fire.

'''Grab its tail!'' Ash ordered, punching a fist into thin air. Time for decision making skills to come into picture.

''Say _what!_? _''_ Surge sputtered, doing a double take at the sudden launch.

Just as Raichu had gained the upper hand, he was ensnared again. Painful bruises and numb limps be forgotten. He had waited for decades to have his vengeance. Pikachu ended Raichu's supremacy, opening his eyes each flaring up with a vengeful glare. Surge and Raichu caught on the act a little too late, as the tail descended right where Ash wanted it to land, which was on the Pikachu's abdomen, the same place where Raichu had been targeting for this long. Pikachu caught hold of the bolt shaped tail between its small paws, eliciting a terrifying look from the opposition.

''Raichu, pull yourself outta der!'' Surge barked, his military demeanor on full display.

''Thunderbolt! Give everything you got!''

Pikachu first acted by giving a surprise strong tug on Raichu's tail, pulling the surprise Mouse Pokémon on the right , Black beady eyes narrowed, the mouse coated himself in golden sparks, the electricity in his body building. "Pikaaa…." Calling upon the conductors in his cheeks, he unleashed his full wrath upon Raichu. "Chu!"

The scene in the middle of the arena was blinding. Golden bolts shot every which way, fleeing the epicenter that consisted of two hardy rodents. Surge was forced to duck, narrowly dodging a particularly hot spark of electricity.

He stumbled back, ashen and trailing wisps of smoke. Unlike years gone by, Pikachu's electric reserves were not a force to be trifled with. The evolved Pokémon could no longer dust off direct attacks without caution. Golden electricity danced along its limbs before fading, followed by gritting of teeth from the larger Pokémon.

''Raichu! Not you too…'' Surge breathed.

''Let's return the favour, Pikachu. Iron Tail, back to back!''

. His target was a sitting duck… Or mouse, rather. Flipping down from above, Pikachu seized his opportunity. His tail was still charged and sturdy, allowing for a brutal attack on Raichu. It dashed at Raichu, encircling its evolved form, striking at it from multiple angles. Soon Raichu's strength and will to fight began to fade away, leaving it to slump over the affected Gym floor, supporting itself on one knee. Constantly being slapped down by the whirling iron tail, Raichu snarled in pain.

''Raichu, don't ya' sit ther' like a Psyduck, do somethin'!'' Surge yelled, a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

''That's totally barbarous! This is no way to battle!''

''How are you feeling Surge? Angry? Resentful? Distressed?'' the response followed quickly. Surge noted the change in the man's voice. ''If a grown man like you can't watch his Pokémon flogged this badly, then just imagine what fawns over the trainers who come here to challenge you, have to go through when they see their Pokémon, taken into the emergency room, bundled in plasters and bandages. How you ever thought how they feel? Some of them are even kids, who have lost the will to become Pokémon Trainers!'' Ash began to grit his teeth, as he balled up his fists. ''At least think of Nurse Joy, who seems too busy to entertain the thirsty visitors of Vermillion City, because she's too busy to attend to the Pokémon injured by you! Do you know how it feels to see your Partner there, on the bed, recovering? Well, guess what! That day is today!''

''I am tough, ya' got me? Gym Leaders have to be challenging afta' all! That's the way army men battle! It's not ma' problem! When Me n Raichu fight, we fight fa' Victory that's all!''

''Just as bitchy! You want tough? I'll give you tough! Let's go for broke! Let's see who's got the strongest Thunderbolt!'' Ash called out to the gym leader as he decided to amp up their game.

"Haha, dunno whatcha up to, baby, but ya can't out 'Chu a bitter 'Chu!" Surge shrieked, stamping the floor with his foot. "Raichu! Let's get goin'! Hit 'im wit' anotha Thundahbolt!''

While he was a pudgy enough, Raichu was capable of rolling into himself. Tucking just before his chin would have hit the gym floor from the force of Pikachu's blow, the bigger electric type twisted and turned until he was also on all fours. He then raised his tail, teeth bared. "RaiCHUUUUUU!"

The scent of ozone crackled through the gym as his own bolt came down. The result explosion was enough to shroud Raichu in a thick veil, obscuring itself from Pikachu's sightline.

''Hey, that strategy seems really good. Let me try it once! Pikachu, Thunderbolt in the smoke!''

Pikachu didn't waste a moment, a devilish grin forming when he understood Ash's command. Pikachu did exactly that, sending bolts into the clouds of black. Dozens of bolts were sailed towards his hidden foe. Surge was about to give the order to dodge, but the bolts located Raichu all too quickly and proceeded to ravage the Electric type relentlessly. Raichu let out a roar of displeasure as his eyes snapped back open after initially closing during the impact.

''Body Slam!'' Surge screeched.

Raichu, clearly tired beyond all measure, nodded slowly to his trainer and looked at the mocking pre-evolved form, still sniggering at him, as though taunting him. The brown mouse was committed and there was no stopping him. Raichu gained a layer of energy as well, summoning up his last bastion of strength as he prepared for his last move of the match. Pikachu smirked, watching the incoming rodent prepare his dive. That'd be their third successful miss in a row…

''Evade and jump on its back as soon as Raichu hits the ground!'' Ash shouted back, adamant and stubborn as ever.

"Chu!" Crisped but still battle-worthy, Raichu pounced forward, only to have the smaller Electric type vanish out of its sight. The latter was greeted with the all too familiar, unpleasant taste of gym floor. Skidding painfully across the arena, he found himself helpless, and with no tiny yellow target in sight. Though it seemed cruel, Pikachu was, in fact, in step with Ash's orders. Flipping down from above, Pikachu slammed right onto Raichu's back head on, earning a grunt. . He used the opportunity to grab Raichu's tail, and race forwards beneath it leaving a white trail behind. Squirming and wriggling, Raichu found himself tied up in it long, bolt-tipped tail.

''What's this?'' Surge bellowed.

''Volt Tackle on its back!''

''Raichu, ya get outta there!'' Surge cried his voice unusually shakier. Fists trembling as he watched the brutality intently.

Pikachu shrieked. That shout was unmistakable, even in the veil of combat. Building up a brilliant crackling energy around his form, Pikachu threw his limbs outward, rocketing his flight through the air. Once at a considerable position in the air, Pikachu pivoted downwards, he charged, successive chants of his name picking up in volume as a golden aura burst around his body, electricity crackling and snapping at the air. "Pikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikaaaa…!"

The pre-evolved counterpart was coming in like a missile, and there wasn't a chance he'd stop. Seeing there was no escape, Raichu comprehended his condition to be after seconds, and closed its eyes, bracing for impact. Skull crashed against back, with plenty of overflowing power to boot. A deafening explosion followed, consuming the arena.

''Raichu!'' Lieutenant cried, practically begging now.

Surge was forced to shield his eyes with his arm, legs braced and locked to hold off the shock wave emanating from the collision. The smoke soon began to clear, and Pikachu lay in the middle of the field, unmoving. Sparks danced over his unconscious form, residual effects of the thunderous clash. Pikachu leapt backwards, landing before Ash, faced with the terrible recoil of hitting Raichu with such tremendous force.

"Raichu!" Surge didn't waste a second in sprinting onto the field, scooping the electric mouse into his arms. Never in his life, had he been brought down to such a level. ''Ya' were awesome, Raichu!''

He grunt his teeth, and gently laid Raichu right where it had fallen. Wearing an avenging look on his face, he stood up to his full height for retribution. He took off his glasses, and dropped them off on the field. Smacking his fingers he turned around only to invite a devastating blow on his face.

Silence surrounded the field, before Surge tumbled on the field, eyes blurry and blood dripping from his nose. It wasn't long before he was out cold.

* * *

 **Surge did get a earful from Nurse Joy when he woke up in the hospital.. _a day later._**


	4. Chapter 4: Scent-sational Erika!

''GO AWAY!'' the female bouncer yelled, using a giant stamper to smack the boy's face as he cried in pain and fell in front of the flight of stairs of the Celadon City Gym, landing on his hips. ''Any Trainer who does not appreciate perfume doesn't stand a chance against Erika!''

''Hey, open the door!'' The boy quickly got back up and dusted his clothes, hurtling towards the automatic door of the Gym, only to be unwelcomed, this time by the doors not responding to his plea. He repeatedly pounded his fist against the door, as he cried, ''I have come all the way from Johto! Please let me have the Gym Battle! I even promise to buy some of your best perfume!''

''That's right. Groveling outside a gym sure does guarantee you a Gym Battle, doesn't it?''

The boy blinked and turned around to meet the owner of the gravelly voice standing right behind him. The man's shadow shielding the boy from sunlight. Gulping he raised his head up to meet the eyes of the trainer only to find out his face was covered by a hood. His entire attire was dark as he sported no other color on his outfit. The trembling boy was simply assured by the Pikachu that was perched on the trainer's shoulder.

As if he didn't expect it, the man broke his silence to speak again, ''Are you hungry?''

 _Two hours later, in the Celadon Gym…_

''I'm back! And this time I'm not taking NO for an answer!'' the boy declared, stepping up to the 5 ladies among all others present in the lodge of the Gym. The lead one had a confident grin on her face, as these trainers were not the one to see their trainer being pested.

''You are not gonna like our answer, so scoot.'' One of them japed, raising her hand above the boy's shoulder to gesture the verb ''Erika is too busy to battle the likes of you.''

''I do not speak to mere incapable assistants who dream of being the Gym Leader one day, so get me Erika now!'' the boy demanded. His voice so tout enough making a few assistants take a step back.

''Weren't we clear last time? Anyone who disrespects perfume shan't battle Erika. So get ou-!'' one of the ladies in the uniform tried to lower his pride but was interjected.

''Oh please. Perfume's just a waste of time and money! And your perfumes are so awful and odorless that they wear off in 5 minutes. What ingredient do you add in these? Grimer's Gunk?'' the boy quipped.

''Huh!'' some of the women gasped, slapping their lips with the palms of their hands.

''That's it! You are all the way up to a restraining order!'' the female who was responsible for the mark on the boy's face marched towards boy, swapping the stamper between her hands.

''Yeah! How dare you insult perfume? Perfume is the greatest inventions ever and the biggest commodity on the market!'' another lady who was left astonished by the boy followed.

''I have never seen your perfumes top the list…'' a dark husky voice, gained everyone's attention. Ash strode through the doors that had accepted him ominously and stood next to the boy, whose shoulder was grasped by his hand. The little boy's grin had widened by now.

''Oh look! The boy's got a bodyguard!'' one woman jested, causing laughter to break out among all women.

''So you think you are hot stuff because you got backup?'' the woman asked before turning to face Ash. ''And who might you be, Scarecrow?''

''That someone because of whom this Gym functions today. Had it not been me, you all would have been seen selling perfume on the streets.'' The man with Pikachu answered snidely.

''Whoa-ho! You are begging for baton in the ass!'' the bouncer roared.

''Sorry, but I'm running late. Now one- where is she hiding and two- why not give this little boy a chance to prove himself. Erika doesn't have to lose this badly to a boy!''

''How dare you insult Erika! You have stepped in it now!'' The bouncer screeched, raising the stamper high in the air.

''Then now I stomp…'' If anyone who had blinked would have missed the sight of the stamper being snatched away and the bulky female being slammed on the floor with one swooshing chop on the side of the neck. That was enough to scare the bejesus out of all the assistants who gaped at the duo with eyes wide open in horror. Anyone would now refrain from speaking.

''Now where is she?'' Was the last question that escaped Ash's lips before he raised his head up. The women shrieked when a blue light illuminated the darkness inside the man's hood.

''Thi-this w…way, pl..please,'' one attempted to speak before guiding them to the hallway that lead to the battlefield.

XXX

''Could you explain why did you touch my subordinate? Do you not know a woman should not be physically assaulted?'' Erika implored as politely as possible. She was informed about Ash's actions and immediately sought a meeting with him, the boy, the victim and all the gathered ladies in kimonos. She did not technically recognize Ash because of his covered attire, but it was still better than last time he infiltrated into the Gym.

''I apologize, but actually it was her who wanted to hit me with her stamper. Not just me but also smacked this little boy, who's just 11.'' Ash protested.

Erica hummed before she strolled in front of the woman who had her head bowed down in shame.

''Is this true, Michelle?''

''Y'-Yes, Miss Erika,'' she admitted.

''Why did you take such a step?'' Erika interrogated.

''Because he and the boy detested perfumes, Miss Erika,'' Michelle testified, not being able to look into the eyes of the blue-haired woman. Her guilt was like gasoline in her guts.

Erika hummed, scratching her chin. Perfumes were her life, and she could not take it if someone would affront them, but it wasn't necessary to ambush kids because of that. She knew Michelle had done something awful. She would have answer to both Charles Goodshow and Officer Jenny because of that.

''Now tell me. Why would I battle a trainer who has no taste for perfumes?'' she turned back to Ash, trying to get his response on the matter.

''There's only one taste that matters in a Pokémon Battle, Erika! And that is the taste of victory!''

''Hating perfumes is a sign of insensitivity, and I don't battle insensitive trainers.'' Erika refuted, whirling around, returning to tend to her plants

''Okay, let me try this way! According to PKL Section 336/C, sub-section 38, of Indigo League Rules and Regulations, any Gym Leader who refuses to accept an Official Challenge for a Gym Badge will be revoked from their Gym Leader position after due investigation. Your license can get abrogated. Additionally, I can press charges against your assistants who ambush trainers for disrespecting perfumes. I have this boy as my witness, who was a victim of your trainer's assault a few minutes ago. It's your call. Either you can let go off your staff with a warning or I march to my advocate's office.'' Ash cowed. She halted and whipped around, meeting head on with the man. He was right. She could be dealing with lawsuits. And it was every Gym Leader's oath to battle every trainer who stepped into the Gym with the intention of a Gym Battle.

''I hate your attitude but I admit that you are right.'' Erika professed and acclimatized her staff, slamming them, ''Physically assaulting a trainer or bystander for disgracing our perfumes will not be tolerated. If I ever see or hear any of you ambushing any trainer and disallowing him for a battle with me, you will be fired instantly. Is that clear?''

They all nodded briefly and traipsed towards the seats wearily, awaiting the Gym Battle to take place. One of them stayed to act as the referee for the upcoming Gym Battle. Erika turned around to face the boy.

''As for you, I apologize on their behalf and promise you a Gym Battle as soon as I am done with this amateur. Nothing would pleasure me to crush his pride''

''It sure will end quickly…''Ash exasperated as he looked down at the boy. ''Go and wait in the stands.''

The boy simply complied with the command. He skedaddled to the stands along with other female trainees, and eyed as his friend marched off into the battle.

XXX

A huge tree situated at the heart of the Grassy Battlefield, encompassed by bed of bushes and mini-trees. The grass had been well mown so short the ground showed though. Ash took his place in his box and waited for his opponent to arrive. He let out a desolate groan when Erika decided to have flashy entrance. Silence hit the room, until the lights faded and an elegant veil of cherry blossom petals began to accumulate the foretell the imminent arrival of the Gym leader. The lights returned and standing before him was Erika.

''This is an official four on four Gym Battle between Erika, the Gym Leader and…'' the referee bit her lip, realizing the challenger hadn't introduce himself yet.

''AK.''

''and AK, the challenger. Only Challenger is allowed to make the substitutions. Trainers, select your first Pokémon!'' The referee declared, permitting the match to commence. The call bellowed across the room and the battle had begun.

''You have something to say?'' She confidently called, noticing the darkness inside the hood,

''Your Pokémon may be down in one hit, so choose wisely.'' His eyes lit blue inside the hood, typical of Ash.

''A prediction that will prove false.'' Erika quipped with a quick giggle.

''Oh it isn't a prediction. I know this…'' Ash replied offhandedly, smirking confidently.

''Grace us with your beauty, Victreebel!'' Erika called out her first choice, twirling around in a fashionable manner. The enormous, carnivorous flower stood upon the field, showing little emotion either way in its appearance. While many Pokémon appeared eager at the start of the battle, this one seemed rather indifferent.

"Well, challenger of mine, what shall it be?"

''I wouldn't be so excited,'' Ash sniggered, and reached into the trainer belt under his waist.

''I choose you!'' Ash followed, enlarging the capsule of the Pokéball before throwing it in a high arc.

It didn't lose composure when the opponent's Pokémon was materialized on the field, landing in such a way that erupted a minor quake. Almost immediately once could tell that the path between their eyes sparked of brutal rivalry as their additional parts of who being the strongest Grass type was on the line.

"Ganium!" The large plant Pokémon let out a loud cry… But not before turning to ambush her trainer instead, nuzzling her head affectionately against the poor man. Ash smiled as he established a telepathic link of sorts between the two.

 _Meganium, I know you want to nuzzle me but this is not the time. We have a match to win._ Meganium able to comprehend her master's request did not disobey. She turned around, a fierce eye set upon the yellow plant.

''Oh what a beauty!'' Erika complimented before electing to start this round. ''Energy Ball!''

A brilliant, verdant orb conjured in the pokemon's mouth, launching forward. Dust kicked up in its wake, showcasing its power.

''Send it back with Dragon Tail!''

A brilliant indigo glow shimmered over Meganium's tail, as it extended in length and ambushing the mass of energy. Glowing brightly, they shot inward for a pincer attack. The Energy Ball was neutralized, vanishing in smoke.

''If long range attacks won't work then get close and use Leaf Blade!'' Erika ordered, immediately discerning her determined expression. Using an extra burst to shoot forward, swooping with the tip of its vine shining green blades of energy.

''Reflect!'' Ash called, just before Victreebel could reach Meganium. The Herb Pokémon chimed with its head held high, before conjuring the impenetrable pink barrier in front of it to shrug off Victreebel's Leaf Blade. The Flycatcher Pokémon harmlessly bounced off, winding up only frustrated

''Vine Whip!'' the blunette commanded. Still in flight, Victreebel shot green-tinted vine, the one on its back, homing in on its target with remarkable ferocity.

''Use your vines to grab it!''

Now, whose vines would be stronger was anyone's guess, but Ash wasn't afraid to find out. Meganium launched dual tendrils from the grandiose flower around her neck, each of them lashing out before wrapping around the end of Victreebel's vine.

''Now pull it closer!''

The quadruped dug her feet into the ground, anchoring her weight before attempting to pull the vine-covered creature in with all of her might.

"Hold your ground," Erika commanded. However, if anyone were paying close attention, they'd notice Tangrowth was moving forward. Vegetation could only measure so well against an herbivore, after all.

''Use Sleep Powder!'' Victreebel let out a loud cry. Erika's brows flew up beyond her bangs. _So much for pulling it in._ A thick dusting of blue powder rained down by shook of the large leaf on Victreebel's head.

''We'll render that move useless! Safe Guard!''

A purple outline shrouded Meganium's giant body, inoculating her from the stat move. The spores were bounded off leaving the Pokémon inside unaffected.

''Tighten your grip and finish it with Body Slam!'' Seeing that Victreebel was stunned from the unexpected reaction, Ash immediately issued another command. It was almost insane to watch. The quadruped let out a piercing cry, before mustering up additional strength to grapple Victreebel and pull it forward, without giving it time to restrain. Meganium stampeded forward, seemingly making the gym floor quake with every move. Still shrouded in petals, the grass type quickly closed in on Tangrowth to make her final bid for victory

Meganium backed off, knowing that it was over and the Fly Catcher Pokémon was completely immobile.

''Victreebel is no longer able to battle! Gym Leader Erika, please choose your next Pokémon!''

"Victreebel, return, my friend," Erika murmured softly, some of the chiming quality had slipped out of her voice due to embarrassment. Her lovely eyes even shut a little, a faint pink dusting on her cheeks as she pulled back her defeated Pokémon. "Thank you for giving it your all. Please rest."

A disastrous initial loss of Erika earned grunts and sobs from her assistants in the stands, and exhilaration from a certain boy.

''That sure was a surprise, AK. You had Victreebel on the ropes, but here is a surprise from my side.'' Erika chimed, as she twirled as she tossed out her next choice. Ash shook all thoughts of any tricks Erika would have up to her sleeves.

''LOOM!'' The unleashed Mushroom Pokémon towered over in place of its previous fallen comrade, roaring and flailing its claw arms out upon entrance.

'Yeah, some surprise it is. Would have a dollar everytime they said that.'' Ash muttered mischievously under his breath before turning to Meganium.

''Alright Meganium, return!' Meganium seemed surprised as Ash pulled up her Pokéball. As the red energy sapped the grass-type inside the capsule, the Pokéball wiggled for a few seconds.' ''Alright, Alright! I'll have your tongue bath later!''

He thought only for a very brief moment on which Pokémon he was going to use next, and smiled with the utmost confidence. ''I choose you!''

The Sleeping Pokémon nearly blotted out the sun as it escaped from its Pokéball in the air. As it landed, the ground shook, attesting to the normal-type's sheer weight. It yawned before eyeing down to eye level for a better examination of its next opponent. Breloom glared at Snorlax, who huffed and stamped its huge foot.

''Breloom, that Snorlax looks powerful. So be cautious.'' Erika concluded ''Use Worry Seed!''

Breloom took two steps forward as green energy formed in its open mouth and shot out a glowing seed which struck a still Snorlax in the belly. Vines emerged from it ensnaring Snorlax, ensuring it stays awake during the rest of the battle.

''Gotta admit. That was a smart move.'' Ash acclaimed calmly. 'You predicted Snorlax would use Rest and you prevented that from happening. But actually, using Rest wasn't a part of our plan.''

''You probably wanna rephrase that. Breloom, rapid Mach Punch!''

Breloom had no qualms in exacting the order, callously striking Snorlax's fat body again and again leaving a more noticeable marks. That Breloom was formidable, but the attack wasn't enough to intimidate Snorlax.

''You have to try harder,'' Ash warned lightheartedly. "My Snorlax has been well-trained to the withstand any attack. Now do it!"

''Seed Bomb!'' Erika chided

Breloom reared back and began firing the array of seeds towards Snorlax in a spraying motion, which burst into smoke upon collision with Snorlax. Yet, it was like winking in the dark.

''Ok, now you are embarrassing yourself.''

''Head Butt!'' Erika hollered.

The Mushroom Pokémon launched his body forward, smashing itself into the stationary Snorlax, attack struggling to overpower the firm. Snorlax yet didn't take a step back.

''I shall give you one last chance to impress me, Erika!'' obviously frustrated at this point.

''You shall not be disappointed, use Mach Punch full power!''

''Psychic!''

''Snor!'' Snorlax growled, illuminating its eyes as to show the use of its psychic power, catching Breloom as it got in range and preventing it from advancing forward. Breloom struggled in moving its whole body, learning firsthand how remarkable Snorlax 's Psychic was in completely binding it in place.

''Oh my!'' Erika coughed.

''Snorlax won't be able to sleep but Breloom sure will! It will wake up, but in a Pokémon Centre. Snorlax, Ice Punch!'' Ash added assertively.

Erika realized her folly by allowing herself to underestimate Snorlax. With surprising swiftness, it extended a frozen fist to knock back an astonished Breloom, focusing the blunt of the Ice Punch into that one colossal fist. Breloom was sent sliding along the battlefield following the resulting explosion. A few seconds had passed. The referee took a good look at Breloom's expression before making the call.

'' _Breloom is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!''_

"Poor Breloom. It never stood a chance." The boy heard one female converse to other.

Erika recalled her defeated Breloom, inwardly cursing herself for being this reckless as she thanked her friend for its valiant efforts. She had played into Ash's trap by believing that knowing the basic strengths of her opponent was enough to formulate a proper strategy against them. on the other side, Ash had recalled Snorlax as well.

Erika pocketed the capsule and then replaced it with another one, saying no words as she called upon her next Pokémon, _"Vileplume, go!"_

The PokéBall burst open and Vileplume sprung onto the field. Vileplume tilted its head forward, covering most of its central mass with the huge flower that grew out of its head. One of the grass-type's beady red eyes glanced out from behind the flower, eyeing the opposition on the other side of the field. However, a overdriving sense of familiarity engulfed the Flower Pokémon. Something internally called out to her that she was indebted to him. she vision was able to take her inside the hood where she could see his face, and no doubt, she was taken aback.

''Hmm…Vileplume? I know a great choice for this one,'' Ash mused, before swinging another Pokéball at the battlefield. ''Let's go, I choose you!''

The Single Horn Pokémon popped out of its sphere, forming from a flash of light.

''Cross!'' it chanted, voice fierce and gravelly as ever.

''I have been studying your pattern. Why don't you make the first attack for a change?''

''Heracross, You heard what she said, Horn Attack!''

Heracross thundered forward, lowering its horn as it quickly closed in on Vileplume. Erika, with a new confidence, called out to the Flower Pokémon. ''Lower your head!''

And just as Erika had expected, Heracross's horn was stuck into the pollen between Vileplume's petals.

''I knew this would happen,'' Ash gritted.

''Stun Spore!'' Erika giggled rather mischievously

Heracross was unable to react in time to avoid the Stun Spore and was immediately trapped in its hold. In spite of this, it remained impassive to the trap it was in and the steady damage it was getting. A dust of yellow pollen particles burst from Vileplume's petals. Heracross dug his feet in clenching under the pain of paralysis, but still holding its ground.

''Now Mega Drain!'' she instructed. It was a desperate ploy. If they could continue to tag the hindered Pokémon, though, perhaps Vileplume would have a shot at wearing it down.

" _Viiiiii-ulllll-plume!"_ Vileplume chanted as it launched several small tendrils. The tendrils dug into Heracross's body and .Heracross grunted, plating its legs deep into the grass type battlefield as its energy was slowly being sapped

"Not good," the boy commented in discomfort

''Close Combat!''

The Single Horn Pokémon let out a hiss of pain, waiting for an order. That was all it wanted. Recovering, Heracross sent out a roaring fist forward followed by the other. It then began to punch and kick repeatedly at Vileplume, Only this time, it kept moving forward with its fury which was forcing Vileplume backwards. Like before, Vileplume was expertly dodging the stabs as Heracross's movements were quite predictable.

Having understood the Bug Type Pokémon's true power now, Vileplume made more of an effort in evading them. It even resorted to using Stun Spore without Erika's orders to eliminate attempts that appeared to be unavoidable. At the meantime, the Ash remained restlessly silent in order to analyze the ongoing battle for potential opportunities. It would appear that neither Erika nor Vileplume were aware of what was really happening as it was taking the immediate manner of dodging the Close Combat. However this did not escape Erika's eyes.

'' _That's weird. Why is he simply ordering Heracross to attack with no specific pattern? Vileplume's a great dodger and I'm sure he has realized this by now.''_ Erika thought, shifting her attention back to the fight on hand.

'' _Huh! That's it! He's cornering Vileplume!''_ She mumbled, putting the pieces together in her mind.

''Vileplume, it's a trap!'' Erika boomed, reacting in shock. She gasped in dismay, seeing how close her Pokémon was to the tree in the center and how its back was turned to it. If she were to issue an evasion command, Vileplume wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. It would also take time for it to turn around and attack back, by which it would also be too late.

"We've got them, Heracross!" Ash cheered, ''Façade!''

In accordance to its Trainer's strategy, Heracross flew about in erratic patterns. Vileplume was paralyzed by shock, and Heracross slammed into the grass-type with all of its weight. Without missing a beat, Heracross hooked its horn under the downed Vileplume and then threw the grass-type into the air, sending Vileplume hurtling away.

 _Façade…Now I get it. He wanted Heracross to be paralyzed._

''Hmm…Let's see what Façade is?'' the boy wondered fishing out his Pokédex.

The device lit up, analyzing the request before giving the boy his answer.

''Façade: This attack move doubles its power if the user is poisoned, burned or paralyze.''

''Sweet!'' the boy marveled.

''Vileplume, are you alright?' '

''Vi, vile…'' Its body twitched for a moment before regaining control over itself. The Grass Type Pokémon worked on sitting up in spite of being at its very limit.

''Great! Use Mega Drain!''

Vileplume moved to blast the energy-sapping tendrils, but Ash was prepared this time and on a roll. Heracross did as told, and any tendrils that might've struck him either missed or were rejected by the thick armor around its body. Vileplume gaped as its attack failed, and Ash called for a finishing move ''Into the air and charge forward with a Megahorn!''

Heracross did just as told, turning towards the source of the sapping glow before letting out a feral cry, launching his body off the grassy field into quite an acrobatic stunt. The powerful horn on its head glowed with a brilliant light.

"That's Megahorn!" the boy called with a gleeful surprise.

''Stop it with Solarbeam!''

Vileplume bent its body forward, sucking all nearby light into the large flower, and blasted a beam of powerful light at the advancing Heracross. The beam stopped Heracross in its tracks, but the bug-type held fast and didn't move.

''Make your way through Solarbeam and smash it!''

Unveiling its wings, Heracross moved its head up just enough so that as much of the Solarbeam as possible was deflected away from it. The bug-type still took some damage, but it wasn't enough to put it down, and with a swift, powerful move, Heracross slammed its horn into Vileplume's flower, sending the blow through the rest of its body and sending the grass-type bounding away. When Vileplume stopped rolling, swirls blocked out its eyes, making the result clear.

Erika reacted as though she was hit by the super effective attack instead. The bond she had with all her Pokémon was very palpable. Its body fell over once the deed was done.

''Vileplume is unable to battle! Heracross wins! Therefore, this match goes to AK!''

The gym leader's lips pressed together briefly before she returned her prime Pokémon. "Thank you." Her expression became more serious. It was time to deal with this, severely. It was a friendly match, but her honor as a gym leader…was on the line.

Putting its Poké Ball away and taking out her last, she looked up to face Ash. "I knew that fighting against you would be no easy feat, even with a type advantage. However, your fate is about to be sealed!" Erika proclaimed launching her final pick on the battlefield. ''Go Tangrowth!''

The behemoth plant assessed the situation while it was still in the air, landing upon the battlefield, and with a powerful snort, it made its entrance quite the presentation to remember.

''You know you really need some good comebacks,'' Raising a Pokéball, he spoke up before recalling the Heracross. "You were awesome, Heracross! Return!"

Ash clipped Heracross's Poké Ball to his belt and then picked his final Pokémon's capsule. It had been quite some time since the Pokémon inside had seen any battling time, ''As for my final partner, I choose you!'' and then the Pokémon was released on the battlefield.

Ash's fierce Crawdaunt took to the field first, brandishing its pincers in anticipation of its opponent. Their cold exteriors betrayed their rising fiery emotions. The Rogue pokemon let out a cry, raring to go.

"All right, AK? What's your game? Why do you choose a Pokémon of Type Disadvantage?" Ash heard Erika's voice shout to him from across the field.

Ash smirked, "Can't reveal all my tricks right away, can I?"

"It's down to the wire, I guess," the boy muttered, feeling the gathering tension within the room. Even the other girls had grown quiet.

''Power Whip!''

Gathering his might, the grass type shot his vines outward, attempting to pummel Crawdaunt with them.

''Vice Grip and slam Tangrowth!''

Using its powerful pincers, Crawdaunt grabbed the vines before it could reach them, and took possession of Tangrowth. In the midst of its reaction, Tangrowth found itself being tossed around in circles and smashed repeatedly on the hard ground.

"-growth!" Tangrowth chided as it was set back down.

" _daunt!_ " Crawdaunt snarled, flaring its pincers up in the air upon fully regaining its intimidating battle stance. Stretching its claws out, it beckoned Tangrowth to try again attacking it again.

''Leech Seed!''

Green energy formed in its body beneath the cluster of vines. The huge grass-type ripped open its maw to blast the green energy, offering a loud, _"taaan-grrowwthhh!"_ The blast of energy parted into several small spheres as the seeds were launched posthaste towards Crawdaunt.

''Knock it away with Crab Hammer!''

Crawdaunt's large claw swung back and batted the seeds back to the fount. Trapped in its own gnarled plants, sapping away its energy momentarily. It stumbled about as it struggled to endure its own reversed attack.

''Oh no!'' Erika cried in shock.

Tangrowth's entire body started to give off a rather faint red glow. Sparks of green energy seemed to be discharging at haphazard intervals. In spite of the exhaustion it was currently experiencing from the battle, Tangrowth had enough willpower to fight the remainder of this battle.

''Slam!''

''Vice Grip!'' He'd invested his hopes in an all-too-familiar tactic with the Rogue Pokemon, who parted it's pincer at the last moment, catching Tangrowth's side between his powerful pincers, much to Erika's dismay.

The Vine Pokémon had to cease its current attack to avoid Crawdaunt's tenacious counterattack.

''Lift it in the air and use Bubblebeam!'' A grin had broke out on Ash's face, unseen by anyone under his hood.

With the Vine Pokémon's body ensnared, Crawdaunt finished the job by sending it toppling to the ground hard. A brilliant blue glow formed in the center of its pincer, and dozens of power backed bubbles pulverized the Vine Pokémon . Before Tangrowth could retaliate it was sent skidding back in front of its trainer. The Rogue Pokémon narrowed its eyes upon the discovery, quickly retreating back to its side of the field before its opponent could retaliate. Tangrowth placed some pressure into its affected side and found that the pain was still lingering.

"Tangrowth, are you okay?" Erika called out worriedly. It was breathing heavily from bearing all the current damage sustained from this battle. Quickly recuperating from the salty sting of Bubblebeam, Tangrowth became steady.

''Shock Wave!'

Hearing out the earnestness in its Trainer's appeal, Tangrowth fully widened its eyes and sent out a final burst of electric waves to enmesh Crawdaunt. The Rogue Pokémon, however, seemed to be aware of the oncoming super effective attack as its fierce eyes appeared to be anticipating the exact trail the shock waves were heading. It spread out its pincers and took the attack. A cry of agony was expected as the crustaceans entire body was inundated with a golden yellow glow as sparks danced around its body. Eyes were shut tight, the pokemon's seaborne body doing its best to ride out the pain. But what wasn't expected was that Crawdaunt, would just push off the attack as if it was squat. It let out a ferocious cry, and slammed its pincers on the grass, driving all its strength to endure the attack until it was concluded, drawing gasps from Erika.

Crawdaunt let out a huff, exhilarated by thrilling rush a battle brought on. It was only getting tougher by the minute.

''It endured it?!' Erika parroted.

However, concerning those that paid attention to what was going, such as the boy and the females for example, were able to catch Erika's horrified expression that followed Crawdaunt's attack.

It was Crawdaunt's turn to slide on its limbs while recoiling from the mighty hit. It was quick to brush it off, clacking its pincers as a demand for a stronger challenge.'

''X Scissor!''

Upon reaching a safe distance to prepare another attack, Crawdaunt's crossed pincers glowed a bright red and powerful purple, before snapping forth and colliding with Tangrowth. Tangrowth was left gaping in surprise and exhaustion on Crawdaunt's intuitive tactics and ferocity, knowing no more for this battle as the X-Scissor had landed straight on into its face. Tangrowth did not get off its back up this time. Its swirling eyes and inert position spoke for themselves.

''Tangrowth is unable to battle. The Gym Leader is out of Pokémon. Which means the winners of this match are Crawdaunt and AK!'' the referee ruled out, holding her arms towards Ash Ketchum, _reluctantly._

Erika knelt by the crater where his Tangrowth's carcass laid and recalled it into its Poké Ball after whispering a job well done to it. She saw a hand appear in front of her face, as she blinked and looked up at the man who had just defeated her. She smiled warmly and graciously accepted his offer and as he helped her rise to his level like a gentleman.

"I am truly impressed with the strong bond you have with your Pokemon, AK. You have taught me a few things as well. You definitely deserve this Rainbow badge," Erika praised as she handed Ash a flower shaped badge of many colors. Her words were more fuel for the competitive fire that burned with him.

''I'm honored, Erika, but I am sorry I can't accept this.'' Ash smiled as he looked at the little trainer who had joined him by the time the battle was nearly over. ''I was his representative all time.''

As he completed, he approached the boy and placed the rainbow Badge in his hands, who goggled at the multi colored badge in amazement.

''But he didn't win it, you did! You have defeated me therefore you are the rightful owner of the badge!'' Erika revolted, stealing both males attention.

''What's the matter, Erika?'' Ash quizzed. ''You can give away a badge to someone who saved your Pokémon from being torched to flames when your Gym was on fire. Why not this boy who was seized the opportunity to battle you earlier?''

That was no words that left Erika's mouth. She did see a point in the man's speaking, but she could make an exception for the second time in her career as the Celadon Gym Leader. Seeing no argument, Ash turned around and ruffled the boy's head. Both of them got what they came for. Realizing he was far away from his goals, Ash began to make his way through the same way he was escorted in the Gym, with Pikachu boarding his shoulder.

That's when Erika wheeled around as a sudden realization struck her.

 _Wait! How does he know about the burning Gym? Who is he?_

.

.

.

 _Could it be?_


	5. Chapter 5- A Criminal Less!

_**Around 6 am, Vermillion Docks,**_

In the darkness the only sign of the lighthouse was the brilliant white light -and even that almost failed in the thick air. Between black cloud and black ocean it gave illumination to the waves, sculptured by the wind, dancing, powerful. They all stood there like statues watching the figure of the ship diminishing slowly.

About ten thousand tons of ancient rusting metal, paint peeling and blistering like a bad sun burn, noisy vibrating engine that rattles everything that isn't strapped down, cutlery jitters across dinner plates, life boats on rusted chains, weather worn decks, cabins with port holes, bunk beds, berths, windows reverberating, waves relentlessly slapping and teasing this old maid of the sea, puffs of grey smoke drift lazily from the single tall funnel, was about to vanish from their side.

'''How before those weapons and cocaine reaches Sinnoh, Dr. Namba?'' Giovanni asked in his monotonous cold voice, his eyes set on the departing ship.

''Maximum two days, sir. Our allies will collect them at Oceanview Harbor by 5 a.m. Soon we'll be able to capture Tunod in no time'' a gruffer voice replied that belonged to the old and aged antagonist who was none other than the evil doctor, Namba. His moustache quivered as he spoke.

''Any input on Zapdos?''

''It has been spotted somewhere near Route 10, sir. We have thirty grunts alert on the Pokémon Power Plant!'' Butch reported with a salute.

''Send forty more with best of our Pokémon! I want Zapdos at any cost! Without it we can't possess Moltres and Articuno!'' Giovanni instructed, issuing an immediate edict.

''On it, Sir!'' Butch bowed down, before pulling out a walkie-talkie.

''That wouldn't be necessary, Giovanni. Those thirty are already dead,'' Dr. Namba interjected, fumbling with a few documents in his hand.

''What do you mean?'' Giovanni semi-demanded, whipping in the direction of the old man and looking disturbed. Butch swallowed a little, looking in the direction of his mentor as well.

''I mean…'' Namba continued, before his left hand made its way to his face, and pulled off the silicon mask in a slow motion. Butch was left agape, as he watched the man take off his disguise. The face of old and grumpy Namba was being replaced by the face of a man that was surely wasn't anyone he knew. Eyes like the night, deep and mysterious. His face lifted a proud, intimidating smile. His soft, feather-like black hair brushed away from his brow which added to the attractiveness, hinting at an untamed individuality which was far removed from the tedium of conventional male good looks.

.The rest of the grunts without an order had slowly raised their guns pointing at the hawkshaw. ''I killed them and released Moltres and Articuno back to their habitats.''

''Have we met before?'' Giovanni asked sharply. The man turned to look at him, tapping his head.

''Nope. You're still alive, aren't you?'' Ash sneered.

''Who are you anyway?'' Giovanni demanded; voice like a bludgeon. He wasn't liking this man's attitude at all. But Youth was so impressionable these days. Butch on the other hand, breathed no easier.

''Doesn't matter. Your operation has failed just like this one.'' Ash ignored the question posed, before turning to look at the ship. For some reason it wasn't advancing ahead. Giovanni too suspiciously looked at the craft, fearing any interruption in the operation.

''You're bluffing!''

The man just rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers together. ''BOOM!''

...there was an enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch its way out of the ship. Smoke and fire rushed out. The ship creaked dangerously as waves thrust forward in great amounts of power, as the vessel was pulled down into depths of the watery hell.

''NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Giovanni screamed at the top of his lungs, facing it with dignity as the ship erupted with a blazing and destructive fury that claimed everything in it.

''Am I bluffing?'' Ash quizzed.

''Wh-Who Who the hell are you, you bastard! You just Cost me billions of dollars! That ship contained the most priceless weapons ever!'' Giovanni swore,

''yeah…that was kind of the idea…Sorry!''

''You fool! You don't have any idea who you messing with! I'm Giovanni, founder of Team Rocket! The most wanted mafia lord!''

''Oh yeah…about that,'' Ash rubbed the back of his neck, and continued, ''No, not anymore. You see as per the statement to surrender…''

''What Darn Statement!'' Giovanni interjected. He wasn't getting any of this. His mind couldn't reflect from where did this man pop out all of a sudden. And what does he want? Everyone has their own price right?

''This one…'' Ash pulled out a scroll of paper from his coat and tossed it towards the flabbergasted criminal lord, who swiftly caught it. He hastily unfolded the paper, which looked more like a Xerox copy. Luckily, he was standing under a light pole that made it much easier to read the contents. His eyes kept getting wider and redder as he went through word by word.

'I, GIOVANNI DE LUCA, OWNER OF ROCKET INDUSTRIES AND FORMER GYM LEADER OF VIRIDIAN CITY, WISH TO CONFESS THAT I AM THE SOLE FOUNDER OF THE CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION TEAM ROCKET. UNDER THE BANNER ROCKET INDUSTRIES, WE EXECUTED ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES SUCH AS EXTORTION OF POKÉMON, SMUGGLING OF COMMODITIES SUCH AS DRUGS AND WEAPONS, MURDER AND UNAUTHORIZED CAPTURE OF LEGENDARY POKÉMON. I, HEREBY, OFFICIALLY STEP FROM THE POSITION AND DECLARE TO DISBAND TEAM ROCKET. I SHALL PROVIDE INFORMATION ABOUT OUR PERSONNEL AND PARTNERS IN THIS ENTERPRISE AS WELL AS OUR HIDDEN LOCATIONS OF OPERATIONS. I AM ALSO DEEMED TO DONATE ALL THE FUNDS SAVED AND MY PERSONAL SAVINGS FOR FUTURE OPERATIONS TO NON-PROFIT CHARITABLE ORGANISATION KIVC. THEREFORE I DECLARE TO SURRENDER AND ACCEPT ANY PUNISHMENT AGAINST MY CRIMES.''

''Hacking into your account was a child's play. One button here, one button there and all your money was credited to an orphanage. Cool, isn't it?''

Rage overcame stability as Giovanni howled. His eyes were bloodshot. He rolled up the paper into a ball and flung it into the sea.

''You do realize that was a copy, right?'' Ash asked with one of his own menacing chuckle, ''The real one has been mailed to KCB already. You're doomed Giovanni. Broke and doomed.''

''How-how did you get my signatures on those?'' Giovanni pressed.

The left side of Ash's faint lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on face oblivious to combined with the cool detachment in his eyes.

* * *

'' _Sir these papers require you signatures immediately. May I?'' Matori addressed,_ _glaring at him from behind her glasses._

'' _Hmm..'' Giovanni hummed, without even looking at her. It was more like a groan. ''What are they?''_

'' _They are regarding your investment in Unova Region. It's enclosed with an Index II certificate and Annexure. Once you sign on it, I'll send the papers for further processing.'' She elucidated, setting the papers right in front of him._

'' _Fine,'' Giovanni abided, and clicked the top of his pen, signing each page incognizantly. ''Get me some coffee!''_

'' _Sure Sir!'' Matori followed. She turned around and slowly walked out of the chamber, into a hallway where no one could see her. Once she was out of everyone's sight, she pressed her back against a wall, and pulled of her face mask, revealing to be Ash. He brought the file to his chest and verified Giovanni's initials below._

'' _Damn! I hate cross-dressing…'' he puffed._

* * *

''Wait…How can all of this be possible? How did you even get into the Headquarters without any access?!'' Giovanni pressed, ignoring the question whatever happened to his secretary. He did presume she would probably be dead right now. After all, he had been in this game for 20 years.

''…''

''ANSWER ME! I DEMAND TO KNOW!'' Giovanni spat, his voice laced with disgust.

''Well, let's put it this way. Jessie and James are not as useless as you think,'' Ash grinned.

''Those treacherous idiots! Oh…I am gonna have their heads once I'm done killing you!''

''Nah, I don't think so. Being alive suits me.'' Ash countered ''Oh, I almost forgot. I have another surprise for you, but I doubt you're gonna like it.''

With a click of his fingers, he gave some sort of signal in the direction of the lighthouse. From the top came the light, a wide beam that swept across the choppy waters in arcing sweeps, immobile as the briny air lashed the outer walls. It flashed right at two ropes suspended to a rod, from which hung the battered bodies of Team Rocket's most reliable executives.

''ARCHER! PROTON!''

His eyes flashed with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night. The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing, like he was fighting something back and loosing. He had had enough of this bullshit!

''Don't just stand there you fools! Get Him! Butch Get Him!''

Ash's lips pursed even tighter, forming themselves into a thin line. He watched the grunt insistently, eyes sharpening with their old flames. He kneeled down to pullout a knife strapped to his boot, and spun around, hurling the blade right at the green haired man, aiming for the chest. The knife met flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make his victim scream. His cry was a brilliant sound, guttural chokes mixed with an agonized roar. He sank to his knees, continuing to scream, convulsing and trembling like a rabid Pokémon and thick blood flowing freely from the gaping hole in in his chest.

''I hate bush-heads…'' Ash mumbled sinisterly.

Things were really starting to get exciting, it seemed. Two grunts approached him from each side. He leaped into the air, stretching his legs to deliver a perfect split kick on their chest. He grabbed the shoe of a foolish grunt who was trying to boot him, and instead was treated with an elbow to the face. Ash grabbed the throats of two other morons, and slung them against four other. He punched and kicked to all those who came at him in hordes, and in five minutes, he was the last man standing. Finally, he snatched a WM-A4 from the hands of one grunt and twisted his arm backwards when he tried to resist, delivering a punt kick to the chest, right at the heart, knocking him instantly. He loved the feel of the gun in his hands, the snug fit, the perfect balance. He had had it customized to suit his needs...Unlocking the gun, Ash pointed the deadly weapon at them.

''You got two Choices, Death or Freedom. Your boss is broke and isn't in a position to bear your expenses. Dying for him would be futile and give you nothing but pain. The Cops would be here in 20 min. Take my advice and save your asses or rest in pieces. Make up your mind, NOW!'' he threatened.

They all exchanged looks imploring what to do next. They steadily got up, holding their body parts where they sustained injuries. The mysterious man was right. They had nothing to do with Team Rocket anymore. They made the right choice. They gave one last glance at Giovanni that was more like an apologetic look, before they began to scatter away.

''What are you doing. You people owe me! You owe me a freaking lot! After all I did for you, you turn your backs on me when I need you the most!'' Giovanni wailed, hoping at least one of them would stop.

''Your Game's up, Gio. Drop the pistol and your Pokéballs.'' Ash turned around, staring right into the eyes of the man

''Why? Why?'' Giovanni groveled.

''Kanto is my home, Giovanni! When you find roaches in your home, you kill them! That's exactly what I'm doing.''

''You won't get squat if you kill me! Take my advice and let me go! My personal assets are still worth millions! I'll give you 75%.'' Giovanni offered.

''You wanna go? Go. But before that, beat me in a Pokémon battle. If you win, do whatever you wanna do with me.''

''Really? A Pokémon Battle is all it'll take?''

''Yeah. Just one-on-one. So choose your Pokémon wisely. It may be your ticket to get outta here alive.''

''Very well…Not sure I'll give you a second chance, when I shoot you between the eyes,'' Giovanni rose to his feet, his expression smug as ever.

''Yeah, Yeah. Real scary…Let's battle now!'' Ash followed, in his usual snappy tone.

''Go!'' Giovanni tossed his Pokeball first. His loyal Persian hit the floor, smacking its lips. The classy cat rubbed its head on that hand before strutting out for the battle. The cat stretched out and yawned as if it had just woken up from a deep slumber, much to the surprise of the onlookers.

Ash fished out a Pokeball of his own before looking down at it. ''Alright, this is it. This is the battle you've been waiting for.'' Concluding the sentence, he tossed the Pokeball in the air. The ball cracked open, and the blue light materialized into the shape of the Pokemon Giovanni thought it would never see again.

''Meowth?!''

''In da' flesh, bastard!''

"You traitor…After I gave you and those two idiots a chance…a home…you would betray me _now_? !" Giovanni roared, spit flying from his mouth in quaking anger.

''A Home!'' Meowth repeated, a smirk crept on his lips, ''You're right! Ya' gave us more than anythin' we coulda' ask fa'! But it was da' twerp that gave us a family, da' freedom we longed fo'''

''why you-''

"And dat ain't sometin' we're letting you take away, ya dig?" Meowth said, crouching in a sort of battle stance.

''So be it, Meowth! So be it!'' Giovanni gritted his teeth.

Persian lowered itself onto the deck and taunted Meowth with its claws, leering at it, like a Hawk eyes a rodent. Both Pokemon steeled their gazes as their rivalry was revived in the meeting. Meowth had a blank look in his eyes, the cat's mind was filled with past memories, memories of how he always had stood in the shadow of that pokemon, how people always admired that pokemon due to its graceful movements and beautiful accessory... and the sound of peoples' gasps didn't help one bit. That scratch-cat's eyes darkened in fury as he let out a roar that would've seemed impossible for one of his size.

''Slash/Night Slash!''

"Ya got it, boss!" A wild smirk appeared on the cat's face.

Meowth seemed to grin, and before Persian could jump back and strike Meowth with its glowing extended claws, one of its claws glowed a deep purple shade and slashed forward, right through Persian, who grimaced at the speed.

''I'm just too fast, big guy'' Meowth bantered.

''Night Slash once again!'' Ash commended.

Meowth growled loudly, its claws glowing that bright green which Persian was all too familiar with, as it watched Meowth taking a dive towards it.

''Power Gem!'' Giovanni yelled out.

Persian snarled at the order. It focused energy into its gem crowned upon its head and fired a pale pink beam at the Scratch Cat Pokemon.

''Turn into Aerial Ace!'' Ash countered with, his smirk slipping into sternness.

Persian saw a small smirk on Meowth's face before the pokémon suddenly vanished into thin air, avoiding the attack. Meowth then appeared to the side of its fully evolved successor as it buried its paw into the stunned pokémon, sending it across the wet port floor, before flipping towards its trainer.

''Ya enjoy that one?'' Meowth ragged.

''It's not over yet! Play Rough!'' Giovanni hollered.

"Sian!" Persian confirmed, righting himself in midair and shooting forward for the defenseless Meowth. It landed in the center and his tiny hand punched forward. Giovanni grinned as the attack rippled through Meowth's body before Persian made his next strike. Dust and smoke appeared around Meowth's body while Persian beat upon it, sending it flying through the air with a final strike.

''Power Gem to end this!''

Giovanni's command was so blunt, Ash wondered if he had anticipated the move from the beginning. Persian readied the dazzling shot of energy, firing it from its center jewel. It went soaring in Meowth's direction, reeling the Pokemon faraway at a distance. It was totally batted out of sight.

''YES! It's over!'' Giovanni laughed out maniacally. He could already see his hands drenched in his opponent's blood.

''Take a good look, pal…'' Ash's voice disrupted Giovanni's celebration as he blinked twice, not a ble to comprehend how Meowth was still standing after taking such a hit.

''What?!How could that not be enough?!'' Giovanni gawked.

''The Power Gem never hit Meowth. He used Substitute to evade the move,'' Ash elucidated.

''Today ain't your day, Gio!'' Meowth taunted, raising up a ''finger''.

"Hmph," came the scoff, ''Iron Tail!''

''Iron Tail you too!'' Ash ordered, bringing a hand up to his face and covering one side.

A brilliant light overtook the extremity, creating a painful, jagged hammer met dead on with the tail of Meowth's. It soon became a whirling clash of tails. It sounded like clashing of two swords. Meowth dodged to the side while Persian ducked under the iron coated tail, swinging over its head.

''Spin!'' he called, throwing his hand down low.

Meowth built up his cry, tumbling in from above in a small white ball that was quickly surrounded by a spinning, silver blur. "Incoming!" He cried, slamming down his steely tail upon Persian's head. He lingered, putting every bit of pressure on the other he could muster.

The Classy Cat struggled to get up. It never anticipated that a vacuous Pokemon like Meowth who used to be down in a Thundershock, would have gained a tremendous power like this. it opened its maw and began to form a condensed sphere of water in its mouth before sending the attack at its opponent. Meowth made a quick dash, avoiding the attack. Without wasting time it darted to its target and connected under chin of the normal type. Persian grunted in pain as it was sent flying into the air followed by the Scratch Cat pokémon.

''Enjoyin' you' beatdown?'' Meowth asked sardonically.

''Water Pulse!'' Giovanni ordered.

It hissed has it lowered its head before careening at the Scratchy Cat pokémon. Still able to recover, the panting feline fired an orb of water, but before it could reach, it exploded, Meowth had slashed through it, completely obliterating the attack..

''Iron Tail!''

''Night Slash!''

Meowth didn't panic; there was no need for him to. Its claws glowed a deadly purple before he launched itself, colliding with Persian's Iron Tail head on, a purple shockwave releasing from the impact.

''You are where I want! Thunderbolt!'' Ash commanded calmly, his eyes narrowed towards the battle.

''Taste da' Thunder, old friend!''

Harsh punishment followed. Persian croaked and shrieked as hundreds of volts of electricity shot through his system. Golden light endured through the pain, fading to leave the feline. Black wisps of smoke trailed from his form.

''Let's cut to the chase Giovanni! Let's decide your fate on one last move! It's all or nothing on this one, no limit and no restraints!'' he challenged.

''Your fate lies in my hands fool! Use Giga Impact and finish this!'' Giovanni screamed out, veneers of his calm shattering.

A blood chilling scream came from Persian before its body were engulfed in energy in a purple and orange glow, and gave everything he had as he threw himself at his opponent.

'' **SHOCK THERAPY!''** Ash's command nearly caught Giovanni off guard. ''Let 'em have it!''

''What?''

Meowth erupted into a brilliant yellow, his form outlined by grey. There wasn't a great distance between the two competitors; it was likely just about as much as Meowth needed. Just as excited as his trainer, he sprinted forward, cursing Persian, as he closed the tiny distance between the two.

In their wakes came destroyed the wooden floor of the docks; planks being ripped from the floor as they passed. The two combatants met at the middle of the battlefield. When they collided there was no immediate explosion. They stood there pushing on each other, their eyes locked with each other as every last bit of energy was expunged from their being. With one final cry they gave one final push causing mayhem.

The final push caused an initial shock wave of electricity that caused the lights to shatter, throwing the area into complete darkness. The darkness would not last. A column of pink and yellow twisting energy erupted, bathing the entirety of Vermillion City in a blind light. The floor shook and winds carried boxes that crashed into the sea, bit by bit it became a part of the waves that beat it so relentlessly.

Ash looked at his opponent who could barely keep himself up. Meowth turned to the man who had given him a home, friends, food and love. In his eyes he saw the desperation to return to everything he had lost, to fill those holes in his life that had been missing for long and painful years. Persian turned to view Giovanni. His eyes followed the normal type's gaze. He saw the anger and desperation in Gio's eyes vanish, replaced by a look of love. His eyes went back to the Kanto pokémon when he saw movement.

''Man! Dat felt gud!'' Meowth marveled as he looked at its evolved form '' Ya feeling moi now, useless furball?''.

The classy cat pokémon fell forward after taking a step and struck the ground, unable to move. His eyes darted back to Giovanni who mimicked his pokémon. He fell to his knees. He leaned forward and put his hands on the ground in despair. A pair of legs appeared in front of his sight.

''The battle's over, Gio! Any last words?''

''This isn't happening! I am Giovanni, the biggest mafia lord ever! You can't do this to me! I can't be beaten!'' he prattled, staring at his unconscious faithful starter.

''There's a first time for everything, Gio…''

Unaware to him, Giovanni had shimmied down a dagger along his sleeve. The Crime Lord roared out, as he swung the dagger with an intention of slicing the opposition's chest. But before the tip could even reach the destination, Ash swiftly clutched Giovanni's wrist, holding him in an Irish lock. The tightened his grip on the wrist and studied the knife. It was no heavier than a kitchen blade but would cut on first contact, even with minimum pressure. It was six inches of cold steel, while its handle was ivory, reminding him that the knife had been murderous even in its making.

''Would hate to break an old man's face,'' Ash smirked as he wrestled the dagger out of the crime lords hand and rammed his head into Giovanni's face. He stumbled back a few steps, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the blood flow.

''What a cheap shot! Have you ever killed before or was that just a job for your grunts?''

Giovanni scowled, his fingers curled into the tightest of fists. Excitement was ablazed in Ash's eyes, his fingers rubbing together, conjuring sparks of electricity, trying to hold himself back.

''You don't scare me! Whoever you are or whatever you are!'' Giovanni ululated, still holding his nose.

''That's the least I can expect from a criminal because I don't kill weaklings'' Ash deadpanned with a simper.

A harsh, blue aura surrounded Ash, as his body seemingly faded from place, meeting at the midpoint with a loud "crash", pounding a fist into his torso, sending his body to the ground.

Giovanni aimed a strike to Ash's face, but he ducked down, countering it with a sharp uppercut, sending the Team Rocket boss soaring. As Giovanni was airborne, Ash chased after him leaving behind a trail of blue bolts, cutting him off mid-flight to strike his back with a raise of the knee, and then send him crashing into the floor below with a punch to the stomach.

Giovanni was helpless to the strike, groaning in pain as his body struck the floor of the docks, the impact of his body forming a miniature crater where he landed.

Giovanni curled his blood drenched hands into fists and launched his right arm behind him, now in front of him. He blinked, his fist going right through an after-image… _Dammit_ he thought. _Where did he go?_

"Looking for someone?" Ash cracked from behind Giovanni, striking him in the spine with a hard fist.

A large roar could be heard, from Giovanni, as he felt the strong crash of the fist against his spine, feeling as if it crashed _through_ him, not only _into_ him. Every ounce of breath was stolen from his lungs. Giovanni was on his knees, panting, realizing the end was nearing. There was only one way out…

With what of his strength left in him, he mustered them enough to stand up to his feet, slumping in the process. His knees felt weak and were about to give up. His body was bruised, beaten and bloodied. His expensive suit was a torn up mess, whose rags were stuck in Ash's fingers. Blood was streaming down from his nose unstoppably, trickling from the corners of his lips.

''I got a…offer...for you…'' he coughed out some blood, and extended his arm towards the young man. ''Join me.''

''Not much of a joiner,'' Ash replied, after pretending to think, and delivered a full roundhouse kick to his chest. Giovanni bellowed in pain, as he was sent flying like his Persian. His contused body landed right on the edge of the docks, as he flinched upon contact. Yet, he propelled his hands on the floor as a support to pick himself up. He could take no more. He took a step back and stumbled only to realize there was no fleeing now. He could hear the waves crashing against one another behind him. His mind was abetting his body to jump and abjure his life once and for all. Yet his guts seemed to disagree. Death had surrounded him from both ways. For the first time, his spine felt a chill when the man that caused him so much trouble, was drawing near him.

''please…Please spare me! '' Giovanni pleaded.

''I would if you pay me. Oh wait…you can't. You're broke!'' Ash sniggered, admiring Giovanni's dagger. ''So, if there's any last prayer you wanna mumble?''

''W-ho Who a-re …you?'' Giovanni managed to croak. Ash's only response was a wide grin, as he clasped the back of Giovanni's neck and brought his ear closer to his lips. ''Alright, you deserve to know.''

''I am Ashton Reddick Ketchum!'' Ash threw a light on his identity. The name 'Reddick' paled Giovanni's face as he was left agape. He was free from Ash's hold, as he gaped at him with a terrified expression.

''Does that ring a bell?'' Ash's smirk was replaced with a cold glance at the mafia boss. Then with a momentary flash of killing intent, Ash jutted the dagger upward and slit Giovanni's throat. Blood was profusely gushing out from the cut. Giovanni's eyes were rolled back for a second; his mouth making noises that Ash didn't think humans were even possible of making whatsoever. His head turned with that last bit of life left in him, gazing up at the sight of his killer.

''Enjoy the sea Giovanni. Addio…'' Ash breathed and shoved his lifeless body into the sea. It didn't take long before his body hit the water. He just stood there, watching the color change dark red, and bidding goodbye to the carcass, which sink below the depths of water, where nobody could trace it. A feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed Ash as he stood there watching the body vanish away from his sight.


	6. Old! Not So Gold!

**This chapter is focused on Galea, the old lady from the AG episode** _ **On Olden Pond.**_

* * *

''Stop, Right There!''

Ash didn't bother to take another step towards the water, as the sound of the rifle unlocking rang in his ears. Smirking to himself, he partially wheeled, not to desperate to know who would have plucked enough courage to stop him. Since, he knew the voice belonged to a woman's; he was charmed by her beauty. She was 5''9, four inches shorter than him. She had grown more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Those blue hues, pink hair, broad chest, ~no wonder Brock would yip just looking at her.

'' That's not a toy for pretty girls like you,'' Ash simpered.

''Thanks but I am also part deadly…'' Tiffany combated, taking an aim.

''I'm familiar with the word,'' he sniggered, lazily running a hand through his messy hair, studying her hands that were slightly trembling. ''Go ahead, shoot. I' would love to be your first kill, or you could lose the gun, and I can be your _first kiss_. You pick.''

''What are you doing here?'' she pressed, totally ignoring his cheesy lines.

''What does it look like I'm doing? Going in there for a swim…and maybe to pee IN THE lake…'' he yawned.

''You will leave this place IMMEDIATELY!'' she spat, disgusted by the intentions.

''Why not rather stay and chat?'' Ash smoothly refuted.

''Then you have spoken your last!'' a voice caused Ash and Tiffany to stop their 'chat', as they turned to see an old woman come into the view. Ash gazed at the old woman before him. At her age she should have one foot in the grave. Were it not for the lines in her face, he'd think her sixty at the most given her sharp mind and easy motion; but they are so deep and saggy - like the skin no longer has a connection to the skull underneath. Her hair was wispy over a scalp that shows signs of pressure sores, pink from constant contact with pillow or chair. From the inky folds extended a withered hand, clasping a bamboo cane that clacks onto the ground. She stood beside her granddaughter, hands holding the bamboo cane in her usual posture.

''Hey there, Grandma Dearest!'' Ash repelled, voice laced with sarcasm ''your granddaughter and I were just hitting it off.''

Tired of his flirting, Tiffany groaned and intimidated, ''You don't wanna piece of my grandmother, so leave.''

''I'm fairly certain no one does. As for the leaving part, I ain't leaving empty handed. It's her that I want,'' Ash desirously pointed a finger at the old lady, who stood there with a foreseeable look on her face.

''My Grandmother? Are You Insane?'' Tiffany snapped, looking between her grandmother and the stranger.

''You had to make this awkward?'' Ash had to catch himself before stumbling over in pure disbelief. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled himself back up, ''Word on the street is that she's a powerful Pokémon Trainer. And I wanna see if it's true.''

''Alright. We'll have a 1 on 1 Battle. But if I beat you, do you promise to leave and never show your face here ever again.''

''That and not to pee in the lake…'' Ash trailed off.

''I shall beat some manners into you.'' she raised the stick into his path.

''But before, I'm gonna kick your ass, which by the way is not as hot as your granddaughter's,'' Ash countered, before rolling his eyes, and winking at the pink haired hottie, who just couldn't help but blush timidly.

''You just pissed me off~'' the grip of her hands tightened on the handle of her walking stick, as her eyebrows twitched.

* * *

The two trainers, old and young, went their separate ways, taking their spots on each side of the battlefield. Ash stood straight, stoic as ever, while Galea was flustered.

A wry smile bloomed on her lips as her professional experience seeped in; standing straight and hands no longer clasped behind her back. A certain fire flickered in earthen colored eyes as she scanned the battlefield; gaze drifting around.

She pulled a Pokéball free, tossing it forward. It opened, revealing..

" _reon!"_

Her smirk remained, almost taunting. Her Pokémon were well trained enough and bond so strong that she need not speak a single command for them to know what she wanted. It was a similar trick she pulled off in their last battle.

''I Choose You!'' Ash had lobbed a Pokéball forward, the sphere bursting open. The Rogue Pokémon appeared, looking just as intimidating as ever.

''Quick Attack into the water. Now!'' the old woman initiated, scrunching her nose.

Without wasting a moment, a silver streak surrounded her Vaporeon, as the water type darted towards the water body, prefacing a speedy dash with the intention to camouflage itself in the river.

''You heard her. She wants Vaporeon in the water. Aqua Jet!'' Ash began the battle with his usual introduction and Crawdaunt took the cue right away.

"daunt!" It cried, summoning a powerful swirl of water around his form, launching him towards Vaporeon. Moving with far more speed and sureness than before, it matched its speed with Vaporeon, startling her in the process, and slammed its right claw into Vaporeon's side, sending her soaring into the water. The brutal swing of the pincer sent the Bubble Jet Pokémon bombing into the water.

Under the surface, Vaporeon gasped and heaved, having had the air knocked right out of her on impact. It was quite fortunate that she was able to breathe comfortably underwater… Knowing she needed to be present for her trainer's commands though, she peddled toward the surface, quickly ascending before her head popped out of the water.

''Rain Dance!'' The lady bellowed

Vaporeon let out a howl of its own name towards the sky, which darkened almost instantly. Clouds appeared and sheets of rain began falling.

''Acid Armor!''

Just as Ash had anticipated the command, right before it could escape Galea's lips, Vaporeon dipped its head under the water once again, as it's body fluxed into a liquid state, vanishing from the sight of the Rogue Pokémon.

In an attempt, he assumed, to limit Crawdaunt's mobility. Clever, he was tempted to praise. But perhaps not quite clever enough

''We'll fight invisibility with misdirection! Double Team!''

Of course, his talents came into play soon enough.

The crustacean plunged itself into the water, and quickly split itself into different copies, lining the surface of the water in an array that threatened Vaporeon to discern the mystery of the true Crawdaunt.

''Keep on using Double Team every time Vaporeon lands a hit!''

Twelve became twenty-four, twenty four became forty- eight everytime Quick Attack would hit an after-image. Energy was flowing out of Vaporeon's limbs though it kept engaged in the battle. Everytime it made a hit, Crawdaunt kept multiplying itself. But that wasn't the end of Ash's plan. And somehow Galea had sensed this. Crawdaunt should have attacked by now. But where could the real one be? Not on the left. Not on the right. not from the front. That could only mean…

''Behind you, Vaporeon!'' Galea warned, her eyes wide open, an arm reaching out for her Pokémon. Her heart was beginning to race.

''Crabhammer!''

Taken off guard at first by the warning, Vaporeon her head around to invite a devastating blow to the face that sent her skidding across the surface of the water.

Galea noticed a smile had crept on the opposition's lips as she visualized what could be the reason for the smirk. There in the lake lay the answer. Right what was gonna be her signature maneuver, her opponent had beat to her easily. Vaporeon mewled to her trainer, as her body was confined in weeds, wiggling for a way out. Her paws and back legs were constricted by the messy strangle of the weeds.

"Oh, crap…" Tiffany cursed under her breath, baring witness to the Pokémon's strength. If they were going to win this one, they'd really have to kick their attacks up a notch.

''Oh No!'' For the first time ever, Galea's expression was faltered into a look of fear. Her eyes wide and shaking. Her hand trembling almost about to lose the grip on her stick. Tiffany softly mumbled out to her, for this was the first time she was seeing her grandmother in this condition.

''What's the face about? I just took a page outta your book!''

''How do you know?'' Galea's eyes narrowed. _Had she met him before?_

'''Let's just say your strategy is as seasoned as you are…''

''Watch it! No one calls me old!'' Galea hissed.

''That's because they don't have to~'' Ash deadpanned, raising in hands in an obvious matter-of-fact gesture.

''Vaporeon, use Acid Armor once again!'' Galea seethed.

Once again, Vaporeon managed to dematerialize itself into water.

Ash tutted. So quick to assume she had gotten away.

''Here's something you would never see.'' A smile picked up on Ash's lips, a hand thrown outward. ''Crabhammer on the water!

One claw was pulled back, a shrill cry followed, the large pincer slamming on surface of the water, white fissures that parted the water, was sent towards the spot where Vaporeon had last been. A minute passed by, and if Ash had confidence in that move, then _one…two…three…_ and Vaporeon was sent shooting out of the water, by the heavy impact.

''And there it is…'' Ash sighed, before glancing at the old woman, who calmly smiled to herself, both of her hands stationed on her stick. Let out a soft chuckle, he effused ''Don't think I don't know what you're up to. You never had Vaporeon evade any of Crawdaunt's water type moves. You thought I would miss on the fact that Water Absorb happens to be Vaporeon's special ability?''

''There comes a challenge like this once in a decade. I'm impressed by your quick wit and your battling style. Tell me, young man, who are you?''

''My name doesn't guarantee a win, old lady,'' Crossing his arms, Ash called out ''Guillotine!''

Crawdaunt was eager to comply, as it surfed expeditiously to greet Vaporeon's face with a series of deadly precise slash of its glowing claw.

There was no way she was going to question Ash now. There was no way she could answer him move to move. But this wasn't going to be over in forfeit. In 60 years, she had never forfeited a battle, and she wasn't planning on throwing in the towel today either.

''Hydro Pump!'' Galea commanded in desperation. Ash didn't falter an inch.

A powerful jet of water shot out of the pokémon's mouth, when Crawdaunt began to spin, its powerful claw cut through the water like a hot knife through butter. A small smirk picked up in the corner of the other trainer's mouth.

''Step on it with Aqua Jet!''

The Rogue pokemon let out a cry, raring to continue. Several twists and turns followed the trainer's command, bringing Crawdaunt mere inches away from its target. Aqua Jet dissipated on a whim, as Crawdaunt raised its glowing pincer. With little time to react, Vaporeon was greeted with a rattling blow to the chest, sending her flying helpless into the rock that lay in the center of the lake, right where Crawdaunt was slammed years ago when it was just a Corphish. Losing its breath with the collision, the water type fell unconscious, without laying one hit at Crawdaunt.

Silence lasted a moment or so, all onlookers seemingly making sure that their eyes weren't betraying them.

''I guess that's it…'' Ash concluded.

* * *

After Crawdaunt had been kind enough to usher an unconscious Vaporeon back to the shore, Galea calmly recalled it, Tiffany now joining by her side.

''There we're done. Thank you, Vaporeon. Take a good rest.'' A red beam encapsulated the rock type, returning it to a Pokéball that the elder pocketed. She slumped her shoulders before breathing a sigh, turning to the young lad who just hooked a flawless victory.

''You have beaten me fair and square. Enjoy that swim,'' Galea playfully conceded. Rolling his eyes, Ash couldn't help but smirk, before recalling the snobbish Crawdaunt, and turning away to walk in the other direction he came from.

''You still think I came here for a swim?'' he quipped, without turning his back.

Very soon he was out of sight. His figure diminishing with distance, into the woods. Tiffany simply groused, her lips twisted. ''What a jerk!''

Chuckling softly at her granddaughter's foul mood, Galea took a minute to switch by looking at her. ''Had he been 50 years older, I would have clawed that shirt off him and…'''

A scream interrupted Galea's speech, as Tiffany waved apprehensively. ''Grandmother! I beg you not to finish that sentence!'' Tiffany blew in Galea's face as the older woman backed away nervously; beads of sweats ran down her face, as she surrendered trepidatiously.

''I was just pulling your leg sweety…'' Galea let out a soft, motherly chuckle at her situation.

* * *

 **I would like to reveal the next two stops for Ash's adventure: Fuschia City and Cinnabar Island.**

 **The next three chapters will be**

 **The Snake Charmer (Battle Pike Queen Lucy)**

 **Taming a Ninja (Elite 4 Koga)**

 **Not Hot Enough**! ( **Gym Leader Blaine)**

 **Also I needed a bit of guidance with the Lucy Chapter. I'm gonna make it a 3-on-3 battle with Lucy's Pokémon as: - Seviper, Milotic and Gyarados. I have chosen Serperior as Ash's choice, but am not sure about the other two. All suggestions are welcome.**

 **Thank you**

 **See you, until next time ;** **)**


	7. Chapter 7: Pike Queen Lucy

**Sorry Folks. Had updated this chapter yesterday but took it down immediately after finding some coding problem. It's fixed now and ready to go!**

 **Sorry for the trouble.**

* * *

''Not much of a Queen as they say-''

Lucy's head popped up, and she withdrew her hand from her Skitty's chin she was brushing so lovingly. Clearly irritated, she turned around to meet challenger. Footsteps echoed through the chamber as the trainer made his appearance. Black hues narrowed upon Lucy's gutsy challenger.

''Excuse me?'' she sniffed, taking on a testy tone.

''Oh, where are my manners?'' Ash's lips creased into a smirk, as he bowed down in courtesy, addressing himself. ''The name's AK, and I am here to officially challenge you.''

''You don't need to bow down. You are not one of my assistants,'' Lucy demurred, embarrassed slightly at the attention.

''Then…I'll not feel so guilty for thrashing you,'' Ash cocked his head, signature smirk dancing on his lips.

''You have a big mouth, Bozo. Let's see how that serves you in the battle,'' Lucy jabbed. She wasn't liking his attitude at all!

''Don't say I wasn't friendly…''

''Just let me go fetch a referee, and then we'll get over with this in no time.'' With that, her lips remained sealed.

''And then what? You gonna go, play with your squinty eyed friends again?''

 **XXX**

''No luck finding your pals? That's interesting, a Queen without her subjects.'' Ash quipped, pretending to look around.

''We don't need a referee anyways. We'll know when our Pokémon are in no condition to battle. We'll engage in a 3-on-3 battle. Only you are allowed to make substitutions.''

''Works for me,'' the trainer abided, fishing out a comic book from the pocket inside of his coat.

'' _Just annoying~''_

''Go ahead,'' he prodded, not even looking at Lucy, whereas too busy searching for the page he left off from. ''Choose your Pokémon. I'm in no hurry'' Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder, opting to stand by his trainer during the fray.

 _Jerk_!

''Gyarados, I choose you!''

Rather than throwing a PokéBall, Lucy simply snapped her fingers.

Ash quirked a brow, raised at the absence of a Pokéball. Soon, the pool below began to tremble, forcing Ash to reinforce his footing as he watched the leviathan surface. Gyarados' long, segmented body burst out of the pool with a terrifying roar. Looking vicious as ever, the pokemon set its eyes on Ash

 _Hmm, her first pick is Gyarados right off the bat, huh? The battlefield is the same as last time, a pool between a rocky terrain. Let me think who can I choose for this one. It'll be easily over with Pikachu, but this isn't the type of challenge I need a type advantage for. So Pikachu's a no. At the moment, I have Serperior, Heracross, Typhlosion, Donphan and Noivern with me. Oh why bother? I'm just gonna pick one and show this hottie who's the Queen_! _Wait…that didn't come out right_!

''Alright, I choose you!''

Knowing fully well that Pikachu wouldn't be participating, Ash made his first choice. A Pokeball was tossed forward, revealing the hyperactive bat that circled around the battlefield, a booming roar left as the pokemon materialized.

''VERN!'' it vociferated, a cry so loud in decibels that almost made Lucy cover her ears.

''I have never seen a Pokémon like that before,'' the Frontier Brain remarked, taking her hands off her ears.

''It's a Kalosian. A Dragon Type.'' Ash clarified. ''Hey, that's breaking. Dragon vs Dragon! Oh wait-talk about misfortune.''

''Hide in the water,'' Lucy threw an arm forward, calling it first. Gyarados didn't relent, diving head-first into the water, immediately disappearing underwater.

''Don't expect us to count till 10. Trace it out with Supersonic!'' Ash raised a fist, grinning.

The Sound Wave Pokémon shrieked out a progression of sound waves that boffed the water, slowly detecting any movement in the water. Ripples forming just as the sound waves touched the water.

''It's no use. No move of your Pokémon will ever be able to reach Gyarados.'' Lucy smirked, teasing to see what Ash had up his sleeve. She didn't know what was he up to, but whatever it was, it was certainly not gonna work. And she was sure of it.

''Interesting theory. Let's put it into test. Noivern, Boomburst!'' Chuckling, Ash dug his hands in his coat pocket, his left hand still busy holding the comic.

Making its mark, the insides of Noivern's ears glowed as a dark blue static danced around its ears. Followed by unleashing of a torrent of sound waves, it was a hundred percent guaranteed hit. The beam of sound waves plummeted through the water. Several large waves were knocked out of the pool, splashing the perimeter, and the competitors, to boot. Both took a few steps back from getting splashed on.

On her side of the field, Lucy's eyes narrowed. She had spoken too soon.

"Ah, Gyarados!" She cried in worry, waiting for the inevitable until it surfaced. Gyarados floated on the pool surface, swirls in its eyes.

''1 down. 2 to go!'' Ash boasted as he snapped his fingers.

''But how?'' her lips quivered. Confusion glinted in her dumbfounded eyes.

''You never caught upon that, did you?'' Ash caught up on her dilemma and began to elucidate. ''Well, let me clear it out for you. Sound waves can travel through any substance, including water. In fact, it is twelve times faster on water than it is in air. It travels faster than electricity and hence does double the damage. Sound travels in the form of waves resulting from vibrations emanating from objects. If, by chance, an object is struck or moves, it creates a vibration. If you wanna keep tor-to-toe with me, you can't afford to make rookie mistakes.''

''Return, Gyarados,'' Lucy stretched out an arm, to recall Gyarados into the Pokéball she hadn't used before. She muttered words of apology against the Pokéball. ''I'm sorry. This one's on me.''

She turned her attention in the opposite direction, where Ash was standing, with Pikachu by his side, and Noivern in the front. She began to leer the dark trainer, trying to figure out the mystery behind him.

 _He didn't give me a chance at all. He isn't a trainer of any ordinary level. Not even Gym Leaders can pull off the way he did. It's almost impossible to knock out a powerful Pokémon like Gyarados in just 3 seconds. He must be the competence of an Elite, I'm sure. I mustn't be so haste. So far, I got his strategy. He gets on my nerves and distracts me from the battle. One wrong move and it will all go south._

"I don't know if you planned that out, but well played. Just don't assume mind games will work after this." Lucy grunted. Another sphere was tossed, calling on ''Seviper, I choose you.''

''Viper!'' it hissed, slapping it's pointed tail against the ground. Tilting his head, and slamming his comic book shut, he noted.

 _So, she's going with Seviper this time. Alright, let's see. She may have chosen Seviper for a reason. I can continue with Noivern and be over with this easily. But where's the fun in that? The pool will have to be at least 16ft deep to have a Gyarados in it. So, using Dig would be outta question. Also, Noivern is a Flying Type too. If I go with a Pokémon that's faster on land, Seviper's in for it._

''Noivern, return _!''_ Making up his mind, he recalled the Sound Wave Pokémon to its PokéBall, taking a moment to stare at the device. ''You were great.''

''Alright, I choose you!'' Another Pokéball was thrown forward in exchange, this time revealing to be Serperior.

''Serperior!'' the Grass Type fizzled, upon making contact with the terrain, while glaring daggers at the Poison Type. In return, Seviper was forking its tongue in and out, anticipating to settle the score right there, right now.

''That's a unique Pokémon. What's it called?'' The Serpentine Queen inquired.

''Serperior, a Grass starter from the Unova Region.'' Ash affirmed.

''Makes me wanna raise one,'' a sparkle appeared in Lucy's eye which didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

''Which you could only do after this battle,'' Ash combated.

 _Yeah right! Like you would get a rare Pokémon from Unova in the Pokémart nearby._

''Then it won't be long. I can see myself on a flight to Unova,'' Lucy tiltered, before initiating the command. ''Seviper, Flamethrower!''

 _She's some Queen, alright. A Queen that can't even trash-talk_!

Red-hot flames shot across the battlefield, desperate to engulf Serperior in their wrath.

'Leaf Blade!''

Momentarily, Serperior's body was swiftly held to the floor, and with a brutal swing of its glowing tail, it dispersed the hot incoming flames into a little more than embers. Although it managed to colour Lucy impressed, Serperior brushed of its tough hide, quelling any heat that still clung.

Lucy grimaced. "It didn't do a thing."

''Seviper, Poison Tail!''

"Viper," Seviper hissed, swinging his tail in a faint purple whiplash. It coiled it's body two steps behind and lunged at its distant cousin in a sudden attack.

''Leaf Blade!''

The grass type didn't waste a moment, springing off the ground with its slime body to close the distance between itself and Seviper. It's tail taking the shape of a shining scythe of natural energy. "Serp..ERIOR!" It cried out, slicing Seviper across the face with its tail, overcoming the poison type with remarkable speed before its own tail could reach Serperior.

 _My my. Its ten times faster than Seviper. Gotta do something about that speed._

''Seviper, Scary Face!''

Seeing that Serperior was still in a close range, Seviper loured right into the opposition's eye. Serperior began to cower as it visualized a large sea monster standing in front of her; the viper's gaze is fixed on Serperior, a dark tongue flitting into the air every few seconds, tasting the fear, the cologne, the sweat.

''Poison Tail!''

The familiar crash of an armored tail smashing into her face sent Serperior reeling, skidding across the arena floor.

''So you have finally managed to get a hit, huh?'' the smirk reappeared on Ash's face.

''Seviper, use Crunch!''

The viper didn't have to be told twice. With Serperior out in the open, the beast lurch forward, ready to bite down upon the small gator. With all things considered, that would be very satisfying payback.

''Wrap around its neck,'' Ash countered. He had figured out Lucy would make Seviper go for an all-round attack.

Just as Seviper's fangs were about to be buried into Serperior's neck, it's head found itself being wrapped between Serperior's tail, air desperately trying to escape it's lungs. '

''Seviper, NO!'' Lucy rushed to call out.

''Giga Drain,'' Ash commanded, with a soft shrug of his shoulder.

Seviper's melee was sapped away, a sudden, parasitic essence attacking his every nerve. His vigor, now likely running on adrenaline, slowly sapped away amidst the emerald glow.

He tried to break free from Serperior, backing up to flee the nasty move.

''Finish it with Leaf Storm!''

Ash smirked at the prospect at taking a page out of his rival's book. The grass type leaned forward, unleashing her full, unbridled fury from the tail that it boasted. Seviper pushed to fire his blast, but the maelstrom of leaves swarming his body left him roaring. Before he could hit the ground, he disappeared in a flash of crimson.

Lucy huffed, grasping the PokéBall tightly in her hand. ''Return, Seviper!''

''Even if a Snake is not poisonous, it should appear venomous,'' Ash quoted.

 _My mind is about to explode. How can I take him down_? _He seems to be an expert in mind games. He implements strategies in the blink of an eye. Look at him go. His eyes are already scanning the battlefield for his next move. Most trainers who take the Frontier Brain Challenge don't even make it through the Battle Factory and here is a trainer with an unofficial challenge._

She then began to closely study Ash's expressions. His eyes were chilling, giving off a cold stare in return.

 _Anyway I won't cower out. I gotta do something. I really wonder what he must be thinking right now_. _He must have already come up with hundred strategies by now to whom I am nothing but a victim. He must be planning something sagacious._

''Hey! Is this gonna be long? I really wanna go try out some ramen!''

An eccentric desire came from the other end of the battlefield. Even the Queen couldn't help but loose her footing to gawk in the signature anime style.

''Boy... This man is so weird…'' She exasperated, her head hanging in shame.

''What's up with her?'' Ash mumbled in puzzlement. To his side, Pikachu just sighed heavily. So much had changed, yet it looked like some of the old childish Ash was still there in him.

''Milotic, I choose you!''

Appearing in a flash of light, Milotic quickly took to her surroundings, reprehending it was time for battle.

''You are done here, Serperior. Take a good rest.'' Returning the snide Grass Type, the dark trainer scrutinized Lucy's choice for a minute.

 _So she got me, huh_? _She must've picked upon my pattern that I have been relying on my Pokémon's Speed all this time. Milotic won't be swift on land but it's quite nimble on water and Serperior can't match it for that. But if I can't play the Speed Card, then I have just the Pokémon for this one. It's time to avenge._

With that in mind, the stoic trainer brought forward a third Pokéball that contained his third choice for the battle.

''I choose you!''

Upon being released, Donphan took the traditional defensive stance of its species.

 _A Donphan!? What does he think he's doing_? _Milotic will easily…wait! He did choose Serperior against a Poison Type like Seviper. Maybe he's onto something._

Donphan was much more compact than its previous two comrades. The Elephantine pachyderm trumpeted, warning Milotic that it would not be as easy to defeat.

''Hydro Pump!''

Opening its own smaller mouth compared to Gyarados, the water type let out a terribly powerful gush of water, shooting right into Donphan. The fury of Hydro Pump crashed into the Ground Type, pulverizing its obstacle. However, it stood firm, digging its paws into the floor, pacing the braceful impact.

 _They took it!_

''How is it possible? It didn't even budge!'' Lucy barked, a brow raised at the dark trainer. An unnerving chuckle left Ash's lips.

''Well, of course, it didn't. I have been training my Donphan in aquatic habitats for nearly a decade that it can withstand three Hydro Pumps at a time, even without raising its Defense.''

''Twister!''

A beautiful cry from the terrifying creature summoned a small tornado, approaching the opponent.

''Rollout!'' Ash decided, hoping it would allow Donphan to endure the attack and perhaps free him from it. And, lo and behold, it did. Spinning within the Twister attack, Donphan was freed earlier than expected, flying freely in the air briefly.

 _It's unstoppable_!

''Twister once again!''

Not seemed so intimidated by Donphan's resilience, it writhed its tail as if it was some propeller, charging up a switling vortex of water beneath, frizzling out the dragon type attack.

''Go for it!'' Ash threw a hand forward. Admittedly this sounded pretty difficult.

While that move was clever enough, once the pachyderm got to rolling around, Lucy quickly turned the tables. At least she thought she did. On cue, the tight-tucked ground type began spinning over the settled yet loose earth, headed straight for Milotic.

''Stop and use Disarming Voice!''

Ash sighed, while Milotic opened her mouth. The heart-shaped soundwaves continued to rattle around the area, breaking stones off. Pikachu growled angrily, though Ash looked unfettered, hands still in his pockets. The collision was strong enough to slow down Donphan in midair, as it reverted back to the original form, puzzled.

''Now Hydro Pump!''

Milotic's maw once again opened wide, for once not letting out a simple chant, but a torrential jet of water that betrayed expectations, to say the least. The Armor pokemon gasped after the attack, completely taken off guard, and was sailed into one of the outcrops of the rocks. Some of the debris flew in all directions as Donphan was shattered into the wall.

Ash paused, squinting as he made sure that Donphan wasn't injured beyond typical battle bruises. The smoke cleared out in no time, and the question _''Is it Over?''_ was answered. Still on the verge of breaking down, Donphan looked strong and sturdier. Bruised but unphased.

 _Being hit with three damaging moves and it still stands. Impossible!_

''In the water!'' Lucy announced. Milotic was more than eager to comply. She didn't lose a second to plunge itself into the water, where it could rejuvenate.

''In the water? Really? Haven't you learned anything in the last…'' Ash slumped down his shoulders, and whisked his sleeve to take a good look at his wrist watch. ''4 minutes?''

''As long as Milotic's in the water, it's safe.'' Lucy assumed, but then her confidence faltered down to confusion. ''It's safe, isn't it?''

''I wanna know was well. Donphan, use Toxic in the water!''

''Use what?'' Lucy gasped.

It was a gamble, and he'd only theorized about it working before after earlier experiences with steel types and poison types, but now he had to see if it really would work. This wasn't how he really wanted to test it… but what better way to get a real result than a real battle?

Donphan trudged over to the water edge, and sprayed goos of poisonous blobs in the water. As soon as the Toxic attack splashed down on it… nothing happened. To Lucy, the plan seemed like a failure, almost when the color of the water transitioned into dark purple.

Frustration was evident in Milotic's demeanor. "Mil!" It spat again. "Lotic! Lotic lotic lotic! Lotic!" Its pitch and volume increased until it was drenched over in waves of the poisonous liquid.

Milotic had been _poisoned._ But this was what Lucy actually wanted. She always had a secret weapon in case of situations like these.

''Façade!''

A faint smile crossed Ash's lips.

''Oh, you wanna end this? Say no more, maám, Thunder Fang into a Rollout!''

Still brimming with confidence, and with pretty much stamina still left in Donphan, it's tusks crackled with electricity before tucking its body in itself. The tusked titan began collecting stones and gravel as it rolled towards Milotic. The sparks began to take over the Armor Pokémon's body as Donphan was now a golden sphere, with sparks rumbling and rattling round it.

''That's right, we call it '' **The Rolling Thunder!''** Ash roared, pulling a fist back and thrusting it forward. Surprisingly, it boosted Donphan's enthusiasm as well as its speed.

The glittering, regenerating Milotic took Donphan's blow, such that it's Façade failed to match against the combo. Stunning electricity dancing along its slimy skin that threatened to make it numb. The dual impact was enough to knock the Tender Pokémon out. Without any energy left, the Pokémon lifelessly splashed forward in the water.

Donphan was returned in a red flash of light, the capsule then pocketed by the dark trainer. Likewise, Milotic was returned as well in a fashion Lucy hadn't expected to. Momentarily silent, Lucy kept gazing at the ball, mentally accusing herself of all that went wrong. Deflated and humiliated was all Lucy could manage.

With nothing left to do, Ash just directed himself back and began walking, Pikachu following suit. All but one left to do. He stopped after a second, but didn't turn around. But he did have something to say to her. And finally his lips began to move.

''Funny thing about snake and snake charmers. The snake's fate always lies in the snake charmer's hands.''

* * *

 **Thank you for the suggestion Slashkilleer190.**

 **Next three chapters I am gonna update will be-**

 **Taming a Ninja (Elite Four Koga) a 5-on-5 battle.**

 **Not Hot Enough (Gym Leader Blaine) a 3 on 3 battle**

 **Confrontation of Assunta! a full 6 on 6 battle**


	8. Chapter 8: Fire cuts down Fire, Blaine

**Alright! I'm back folks! This is my third chapter in three months. Shit! I'm slowing down. Gotta do something about that! Anyway this one is hot and spicy just how everybody loves it.**

 **Ash's Roster: Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Pidgeot and Muk.**

* * *

His body would have grown old and frail, but his senses were still as sharp as tack. He could swear when he left the gym residing in the volcano, he was alone, but now he realized that his feet weren't the only ones walking back into the gym. He swung around to get a studious look, the flame torch in his hand illuminating the passageway that was the only path to enter into the Gym, other hand touching the base of one of his Pokéballs, just in case, any wild Pokémon would spring upon him. Eerie silence wafted into the cave. His eyes fixated on the path behind him, patiently waiting for the stalker. Seconds seemed to pass by yet nothing showed up. Maybe it's just the wind. His imagination had grown too wild for him.

A frown crept on his lips. He whooshed back and continued walking, thinking nothing of it.

 _Pat~_

He swung around once again. He daren't move, he daren't even breathe, frozen to the spot. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest...duh-duhn, duh-duhn. Deep heavy breathes sound nearby. The hairs on his arms stand to attention, as a militia of chills march down his spine. Is there something there or is it just his imagination? The beating got louder and louder, surely if there is something there, it can hear this cacophonous thrumming rhythm.

 _Pit~_

Someone was behind him, he knew it. But what? It's pace was growing like wildfire, it could smell the old man's fear as it huffed down his neck and practically his fear. Sweat buzzed throughout his body. etc.

 _Pit pat~_

Great. Now it was nearing. His eyes glued to the floor of the cave from where a few meters ahead, a shadow began to flow, ominously advancing towards him as Blaine took a few steps back, flailing the torch here and there. A dark figure began to emerge from the depths of the cavern, and approached the trembling Gym Leader.

Through his shades, Blaine made out the figure belonged to a man one-third his age. He seemed to radiate quite a frosty personality. He was quite tall for Blaine as he had to raise his head to get a good look at him. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. His dressing style was inapposite to the tropical weather of Cinnabar as he wore long sleeve black hoodie over a loose white silk shirt and a pair of black jeans, which tied everything together. Blaine wondered how could this guy bear the temperature of 100 degrees. Over his shoulder, promptly rode the Kanto's favorite electric type Pokémon, Pikachu.

''Does it bother Blaine that his wife has a mustache and he doesn't?'' the man quipped.

''Ahh…''Why you?!'' Blaine gawped once he realized he was still under disguise. Maybe because he wasn't expecting any company or challenge without any appointment. He flailed his weary arms across his face, yanking the glasses and the wig off.

''Are you here to challenge me?'' the gym leader straightened up, trying to look a bit presentable and fierce.

Ash groaned and slumped his shoulders. ''No I'm here to sell hair tonic…of course I'm here to challenge you, you dork!''

''I don't battle hobby trainers,'' Blaine refuted before raising up an index finger , indicating signature of a test. ''You must pass a test to challenge me!''

''Bring it on, Wrinkles,'' Ash huffed, folding his arms.

'' What is black when you buy it, red when you use it, and gray when you throw it away?''

''Charcoal,'' Ash answered almost instantly, as he waggled his fingers together. ''Throw me another one!''

"Alright, answer me this. _Tall Miss Eticote, in a white coat, the longer she stands the shorter she grows._ "

Smiling proudly, the trainer answered. ''A candle. What else you got?''

''Okay!'' Blaine grumbled, vividly irritated and impressed at the same time by the challenger's quick wit. "My thunder comes before the lightning my lightning comes before the clouds my rain dries all the land it touches. What am I?"

''It's a Volcano, you clod.'' Ash retorted, growing tired.

''Well, haven't we got Mr. Know-it-all here?'' Blaine chaffed tauntingly, patting Ash on the shoulder left unoccupied by Pikachu.

Ash grimaced as he began to dust the spot where he had been touched. ''Not that I don't enjoy your riddles, but I would like to get ready with our Gym Battle please. I ordered the Seafood Platter, so I have…'' he took a brief peep at his watch before continuing ''25 minutes to show up at 'Big Wave's'. And nobody enjoys their food cold. So let's get on with it!''

''Come later, squirt. I'm busy!'' Blaine declined scornfully before turning on a heel to resume walking, leaving behind a pissed Ash.

 _Oh no! Not after getting those crappy riddles all correct. There's no way, I'm turning back, old man!_

If only there was another way to cajole the old fool.

''I wonder what people of Cinnabar will say, after they find out their Gym leader is such a pervert…''

That helped enough to stop Blaine from walking away. He stood still, the heavy breathing cycling through his lungs again. He turned around mechanically, to find a set of pictures is Ash's hand that made his face lose its color. That's right, from pale to white. With a snide smile, Ash pressed. ,''Have been sneaking on younger chicks, haven't you? If you want these to be a secret, battle me. I promise after that I'll get out of your hair…oh hold on.''

''Alright, alright! You got to me!'' Blaine finally conceded defeat.

''Sweet, now how does a three on three sound?'' Ash asked, as he pushed the pictures back into the pocket he took it out from.

''I'll just say what I say always,'' Blaine enthused; as he drew his fists back and hailed one up in the air, as a signal he has accepted the challenge. ''Hope you have stocked plenty of _Burn Heals!''_

''Dude, you need to find a good catchphrase…No wonder the old broads around here turn away from you.''

 **XXX**

Soon enough, Ash and Blaine stood across from one another at far ends of a cavern, Pikachu accompanying Ash on his shoulder.

''Can't afford maintenance on regular gyms, I see.'' Ash remarked, scanning the battlefield.

The gym held the same interior Ash had visited last time. They stood in right in the core of the volcano, where the battlefield was suspended in the air by several chains attached to the rock walls of the volcano. Below flew a huge pool of boiling magma which was apparently the source of the harsh heat right now. But there were some changes since he could tell the Gym was somewhat renovated. Between the battlefield and the lava below, was strong netting at the radius of the distance between the two that served as a barricade so that no Pokémon would end its fate in the lava. A bunch of spiky stones hung from the ceiling.

''You already know the rules. Three on Three. Only you can make the substitutions. No time limit.'' Blaine recapitulated.

''Actually I kinda expect a time limit. Tell you what; let's not keep a time limit for you. But me, I'll wrap this up in six minutes!''

''If I were you, I would choose my words carefully young man. Who's knows, you may have to skip the food and be at the Pokemon Center.'' Blaine sneered, clenching his feeble fist on his cane.

''See that's the thing. You are not me. So you have no idea what I'm capable of.'' Ash smirked, combating that with ease.

''Pika!''

''Maybe that's a good thing,'' Blaine cackled, almost like an idiot. As if he had cracked the biggest joke of the day. ''Now let's see if you are good at battling too! Ninetales!''

Growing old and feeble, Blaine pitched the PokéBall with a bit less dexterity than he had in the past. All the same, the Pokéball opened.

"Niiine!" The lithe, blonde beauty cried, sitting comfortably on the sultry cavern floor. Her cluster of tails wagged and swerved about, a very clear threat. Approaching her would be dangerous. But then, would that really deter Ash?

But Ninetales wasn't alone. It had brought a gift along. Ash glanced over to the top of the cavern ceiling where a mysterious energy burst with heat, shining down harshly upon the battlefield. For such a dark and tropical climate, it was a little unwelcome.

''Hmm...Ninetales' ability Drought!'' Ash observed, twisting his lips.

Wearing his signature proud smirk, gripping a PokéBall from his belt. "I thought I'd be seeing you…'' he tossed his first choice forward. ''I choose you!''

With a burst of light, a large turtle hit the floor with authority.

''Toise!'' it grunted, huffing through its nostrils, glaring balefully at its fiery opponent. At a critical moment like this, it hadn't forgotten how abysmally it lost to the Fox Pokemon.

''Good choice. But even with type advantage, many fail to beat Ninetales!

''You like to associate yourself with riddles don't you. Well, my things are proverbs. Here's one for you,'' Ash took a deep breath before reciting, ''Whether the volcano erupts or not, it may be hot tempered or maybe not, whether it destroys everything around it or not, but it can never harm the sea. If you get it, be careful.''

''You sure are haughty and overwhelmed with pride, but you are good and sharp just as I was in the old days. That one was nice. I'll write it down. But less talking, more battling. Overheat!'' Blaine appreciated before ordering the first call.

Ninetales let out a melodious cry, spewing from her mouth, a horrible scorching cascade of flames.

''Yeah, I always wondered how were times in the 1800's. Looking at you, I don't anymore.'' Ash jibbed, before countering ''Hydro Pump!''

Blastoise dropped its cannons to its shoulder level and two torrents of water gushed out. Just before meeting the devastating fire type move, the two torrents merged together to form a substantial jet to equal the destructive inferno. The powerful spray struck Ninetales in the face, carrying her into the air before allowing her to tumble off across the battlefield. The impact left her body limp, ruby eyes turning to swirls.

''Who says a fire-fighter would never win in a volcano?'' Ash mumbled, recalling Blastoise's skill as a fire fighter back when he was a Squirtle.

''It's over?! Already?'' Blaine gawked, his mouth wide open to say there were now two caves in the volcano. Eyes fleeing to bulge out, hands feeling lazy to pick up the Pokéball and recall the fallen Pokémon. everything happened so fast, Ash felt pity for the gym leader who couldn't process it.

''You should have opened with Solarbeam. Ain't hard to believe you never made into the Elite 4…''

Ninetales was swallowed by a red flash, retreating to the PokéBall in Blaine's palm.

''I may have underestimated you, kid. You are special and flooded with talent. You have proven yourself to be a worthy trainer. No question about that. But I'm gonna beat some manners into you. Being a part of the Elite 4 was a huge ambition of mine. And I will not tolerate you mocking my career this way!'' With indignation in mind, he grabbed his second Pokéball, ''Arcanine, go!''

The Legendary pokemon appeared, letting out a loud howl.

''You have never faced by Arcanine before! Its flames are deadly and tormenting. Your cockiness will be incinerated!''

''Uh-huh. Yeah. Right.'' Turning a deaf ear to Blaine's words, Ash instead peeked at his watch, grinning from ear to ear. ''Just 5 minutes and 20 seconds to go through this shit.''

''Don't not mistake my power for absurdity, fool!'' Blaine snapped.

''I don't exactly fear it either,'' Ash gave out a half-suppressed smirk, before turning to his Blastoise and spoke aloud the words of appreciation as he returned the water type, ''Well done.''

Clipping the pokéball back to his belt, he tossed a second pokéball forward. ''Your turn!''

A bipedal quadruped grass type appeared on Ash's side of the cavern, none other than his old comrade, Venusaur. A slick smile danced arose in Venusaur's face as it slashed two vines in the floor, as it eyed its opponent. It had been long since it had faced a fire type.

''This time you go first,'' Blaine challenged.

''Intimidated already? Very well,'' Ash raised a brow, before throwing an arm forward, ''Power Whip!''

Glowing vines shot out of its back, heading towards Arcanine.

''Dodge it and use Extremespeed!'' Blaine shouted in impulse.

As swiftly as Blaine ordered it, the temperamental fire type obeyed, jerking to the side of the Power Whips with an angry snarl. It jerked its head and shot forward, blazing a combination of white and orange trails.

''You know what to do~'' Ash whispered softly which Venusaur comprehended.

The following second, Arcanine was flunged right before Blaine, straight away. Had Blaine not blinked then maybe, how Arcanine was hurled off wouldn't escape his elderly eyes.

''Wh-What just happened?'' Blaine blinked, obviously puzzled. Ash just chuckled before rolling his eyes.

''Show him, Venusaur.''

Multitudinous tendrils flung out from the leaves under the plant on the back of the Seed Pokémon, gyrating frenetically around Venusaur's body.

''That's the **Counter Shield**. Never seen something like this in 105 years have ya, melon head?'' Ash bantered, turning his head away from the Gym Leader.

Maybe that was too harsh. Blaine couldn't control his rage and he was turning red hot from all the teasing.

''You dare disrespect me! You have the audacity to waltz into my Gym and disrespect me! A man thrice your age! I'm gonna burn that ego of yours to an extent no burn heal will resuscitate it! '' He barked in a fit of rage.

''Hey, psst…Pikachu.'' Pikachu's ears drooped, as he felt Ash crouch down beside him and his mouth hid behind his hand, and whisper something in his ears that was audible enough for Blaine. ''We did ask for extra prawns, didn't we?''

''Arrhhh!''

 _And you know what happens next._ Blaine bayed loudly before falling down in the signature anime style, face-first.

Wondering what the commotion was all about, Ash turned around to see the aged gym leader slowly settle back to his feet. With a faint blush, he rubbed the back of his head and apologized sheepishly. ''Oh sorry, got a bit distracted over there. Food's always on my mind, ya know. Were you saying something? ''

''Arcanine, I want this clown out of my Gym! Fire Fang!'' Blaine tiredly pointed a finger, his voice sounding more like a sniff.

The fire type zapped off, its mouth lighting ablaze for the inevitable attack he would make on the other.

Smiling nonetheless, Ash called out. ''Wrap that overgrown puppy up using your vines.''

Obedient as well as clever, Venusaur stood firm, not moving a muscle before releasing multiple vines, to muffle Arcanine, trapping it in its vines. It grimaced when one of it vines came in contact with Arcanine's fiery maw which it swaddled professionally. Arcanine struggled to escape but all four of its limbs and its maw were bandaged. But that wasn't all Venusaur had in store for it.

As its nose took a snuffle of the vine that wrapped its maw, Arcanine felt its focus diminish, and conscious began to fade away. It's resistance began to die as it began to feel numb and its eyes began to droop. Venusaur drew it's vines back as Arcanine dropped itself on the cavern floor, retreating into wallowing blackness.

''Arcanine, what the-! How can you be asleep?'' Blaine grimaced at the bubbles snorting out of Arcanine's nose.

''Wow, you're so empty upstairs,'' Ash respired before elucidating. ''Let's rewind here a bit. When Venusaur was using Counter Shield, I secretly made it spore Sleep Powder on its vines. Now owning an Arcanine you should know they got the best noses on them. They can smell anything miles away. When Arcanine was wind up in Venusaur's vines, it inhaled a heavy dose of the Sleep Powder. Not just that, every vine was coated with Venusaur's Sleep Powder that it infiltrated Arcanine's respiratory system and not just through the nose. I'll stop here. You may not understand the rest.''

 _Impossible! Just how smart is this guy? He's worlds ahead of all the trainers who come here to challenge me. He totally got me in those unpredictable attacks. He makes mincemeat out of everything I throw at him. I have never faced such a brilliant mind before._

Suddenly Ash's voice brought him back to Earth as he snapped and turned to glance at him. ''Well, we don't know any lullabies so-Solarbeam!''

 _Drat! I totally forgot Drought was still in effect!_

Venusaur growled, and released the sun fueled blinding beam combined with the effects of the Drought. The beam travelled at an astonishing speed and collided with the somnolent Legendary Pokemon. A booming rumble caused Blaine to jump, his heart pounding against his feeble ribcage. As the debris settled, so did the round. Drought's glow had already slipped away. Arcanine laid there, just like it did before Venusaur launched the Solarbeam. The only difference could be noticed in its eyes. Instead of being shut, there were visible swirls that indicated it could no longer put up a fight.

Blaine exhaled, returning his Arcanine back to its Pokeball and stared hard at Ash.

''Until now I never thought I would have to use my trump card but now I'm obliged to! This Pokemon knows only to scorch! Magmortar, let's burn them!''

The sphere that escaped Blaine's grip burst forward, releasing the Blast Pokemon. Magmortar landed in front of Venusaur, dust kicking up a little as it dug its' feet on the cave floor. What really defined its confidence was the shifty grin its swollen pink seemed to produce.

''At least it evolved,'' Ash noted, hardly taking any interest in the opposition as he simply fetched out Venusaur's Pokéball..

''Return, Venusaur. This isn't your battle anymore,'' Recalling the grass type, he grinned. ''I have promised Magmortar to someone,'' He drew back an arm, winding up before tossing his third and last Pokéball. "I choose you…''

The release of the fiery draconic lizard was met with greeting the cave floor with a tumultuous roar followed by a potent Flamethrower. With a swoosh of its flame-tipped tail, Charizard lowered its head to get a good look at sizing up its old opponent.

Magmortar didn't take a split second to recognize this powerhouse. The flames dancing atop it's head and shoulders drizzled and took a notch. It wasn't hard to tell the lizard had grown powerful in heaps but then Magmortar wasn't exactly sitting like a Psyduck for years either. This was going to be thrilling. There wasn't a single battle where Magmortar didn't think of the humiliation and the downfall of its pride Charizard had gifted it.

Charizard just huffed in response, breathing some smoke out of its maw, as a testament to the heat it was capable of generating. No wonder the dragon shared it's trainer's confidence.

''It all comes down to this. Your strongest vs one of mine. So I'm gonna give you three strikes to bring Charizard on his knees. You up for the challenge?'' Ash called out from the other end.

 _Who's the Gym Leader_? _Me or him_?

Grunting in undignified fury, Blaine scoffed, ranting all the curses he knew. ''I'm gonna make you eat your own words! You'll regret coming to Cinnabar and footslog here into my Gym! You insolent brat! Be prepared for third degree burns!''

''Psst…Pikachu. We did order Malasadas, didn't we?'' Again, Ash whispered his query into Pikachu's ears, oblivious to all abuses hurled at him.

''Ahhrggg!'' Blaine, just like earlier, gawked and his face made contact with the cavern floor. This time he steadily got up once he claimed Ash's attention be resuming their battle.

''Magmortar, show 'em your Fire Punch!'' Blaine hollered.

Magmortar dug his feet into the ground, pulling a blazing fist back. Unrelenting in his fury still, the fire type closed the distance between himself and Charizard, he threw a fiery punch at his rival, followed by one blow after the next.

''Block it,''

Charizard nonchalantly caught Magmortar's fiery fists of fury with ease and grappled onto them rigidly, before it could make any physical contact.

''Thunderbolt!''

The fire type boomed, lighting the dim cavern with a golden, terrifying current of electricity that coursed through the two pokemon. As the electricity died down, yet Blaine was strained to see Charizard hardly taking any damage though a few sparks coursed through its body. It hadn't moved a muscle after the attack dissipated.

''It didn't do anything? Seriously? What do you feed your Pokémon?'' Blaine rushed, marveled at the resiliency of Ash's Pokémon.

''You need more than that to stomp Charizard. And since Magmortar is standing so close to Charizard, big mistake,'' Ash hushed softly. ''Submission !''

The attacking Blast Pokémon was forced to abandon the ground as it was lifted into the air by its weight while Charizard spun its carrier along with itself at a blinding speed for around ten rotations. The Blast Pokémon wailed appropriately, the breath knocked out of it, dizziness taking over as it was sent tumbling across the floor.

''Ah! Magmortar!'' Blaine screamed, his face twisted with the turn of events.

''You blew one strike,'' Ash reminded.

''Magmortar, Smog!'' Blaine grimaced.

Magmortar picked itself up before shaking its head to lose the sensation of spinning. Inky black smoke poured off Magmortar's cannons while the flames atop its body would give it away and Charizard's own tail tip would serve the same, it also had the leftover light of the lava to obscure itself in the smoke cloud.

''I can already tell how's the end gonna be. Flap it away with your wings,'' Ash quipped, cocky as ever.

Long, sturdy, battle-tested wings began to beat ferociously, kicking up a nasty wind that rustled all the Smokescreen away. An errant Magmortar panicked, doing its best to maintain stability in the gust.

''Now!'' An unexpected call gained Ash's attention as he turned an eye to watch an explosive inferno heading Charizard's way.

''Eat it,'' he muttered, unfazed.

''Come again?'' Blaine parroted.

Charizard opened its maw wide, devouring the scalding taste of the fire.

''Now, use your own Flamethrower!''

Huffing in indignance, Charizard craned its neck before, a scathing jet of flames jettisoned from his mouth. Magmortar's eyes widened. Even as the Flamethrower left Charizard's mouth, the heat bristled the fire type's fur from several yards away.

''There goes two,'' Ash called, sliding an index finger up his nose.

'' _Just how am I supposed to steer this guy off? He's always one step ahead of me. Seems like everything I do is vividly clear to his eyes. I have to think of something and quick! No attacks of mine are working. Direct attacks are futile while long range attacks will just be down the drain. Man, I'm caught between two stools here.''_ Blaine looked on with wide eyes, sweat dripping down his cheek.

''Pika?'' the electric mouse's long ear twitched, sensing a movement besides him. He immediately narrowed his eyes towards the source, as he caught Ash's weighing something in his hands, observing them carefully. From what he could make out, they were a Z Crystal and a Mega Stone.

''Oh,'' Ash blinked, aware that he had gained his partner's attention, smiled at him and held the objects for emphasis. ''I was just thinking how do we end this? Should we use a Z Move or the old Blast Burn sound good?''

''Pika..Pi..ka…Pi,'' Pikachu dashed.

''Really? We need none of those?'' Ash checked, before stalling the two items back to his pocket. ''Alright…since you are wiser of the two of us.'' He shifted his attention back to the baffled Gym Leader and hallooed, ''Hey Blaine, you still have one more strike remember?''

''What do think this is? A game of baseball! Magmortar, Lava Plume rapid fire!'' Blaine scowled.

"Mag…" The burly fire type pointed its arm cannon forward, firing a large mass of lava, firing one blast after the next.

''Let's make it look like one, Dragon Claw!'' Ash decried with a grin.

Charizard was quick to take off, swerving past a first shot with a tilt of its wings. The glowing green claws slashing few projectiles that exploded on contact, the pseudo dragon quickly closed the distance between the two. It followed its approach with a drawn back arm, turquoise brandishing shining, elongated claws. The claw imbued with draconic energy slashed into Magmortar's chest. The Blast Pokemon groaned, sliding far back across the battlefield.

''Wish I could stay longer, Blaine, but now the playtime's over! Charizard, use Immortal Dragon!''

''Immortal Dragon?!'' Blaine repeated, not being able to take this anymore. His attention shifted from the battle to now wondering what move could that be. Fortunately, he was about to find out.

The Flame pokemon was on display for all eyes to see, anxiously flapping its wings that were cloaked in a bright, crackling veil. Its entire body was enveloped in a swirling inferno so bright both Magmortar and Blaine had to shield their eyes.

"Groar!" Charizard bellowed, firing across the field taking the shape of a vengeful Rayquaza, surrounded by the bright blue image of a dragon's head. The false jaws opened wide, ready to swallow the exposed opponent.

Blaine had never seen anything like that before. At this moment, he would welcome a thousand insults that would shoot out of Ash's mouth. Magmortar's eyes closed at the last second as Charizard crashed into Magmortar with all of its his prideful might. Greeted by a groan of pain, the Flame pokemon circled back above, the glowing image around it fading. He spit out an ember, declaring victory in his own words.

"Magmortar…!" Blaine's jaw had dropped.

The Blast Pokemon was actually, for once, launched into the air, falling helplessly on its back. Charizard hovered lower, landing to huff and peer over the fallen giant. Once the victory had been confirmed, it launched a spiral of fire towards the ceiling.

''Great job, Charizard,'' Ash hummed, before recalling the overwhelmed dragon back to its residual Pokéball. Placing the ball where it belonged, Ash turned to the sound of claps as he saw Blaine approaching towards him, hazards and all, to meet with the accomplished trainer.

''Young lad, the fire of my fiery Pokémon fighting spirit has been extinguished! I no longer question your worthiness. You truly deserve to possess the Volcano Badge.'' he praised, as he opened his palms to reveal the Volcano Badge that barely twinkled in the poor light.

Wearing a smirk, Ash couldn't help but place a soft smile on his lips as he closed Blaine's palms, trying to refuse as politely as he can. ''Don't bother. It was never about the Volcano Badge anyway.''

With a signal towards Pikachu, the electric type hopped on the trainer's should before the man turned on a heel and began to stroll towards the opening of the cave they earlier entered through.

''At least you can let me know who you are!'' Blaine yelled, a bit offended at the young man's actions.

''…''

''I will forget anything but not the man who overpowered me…''.

Ash halted right before the tunnel. He didn't turn, but simply craned his neck to a small degree before exasperating. Then he softly began to speak, in a monotonous voice.

''I am a solid amorphous residue produced by combustion of organic materials. I am the biggest source of potassium carbonate. I am a part of each body on this planet. You can't touch me until someone dies. And no one is really happy to see me. What am I?'' he riddled before walking off, and disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

Making a frown at the retreating figure, Blaine held up his chin. Blinking in surprise, he hummed in thought. Recalling each sentence carefully, he declared his answer to an empty cavern. ''That's easy. The answer is Ash!''

* * *

 **A/N** : **So far, we have completed the Gyms. I don't feel like doing the Fushcia Gym as I want Ash to battle Koga and not a rookie like Janine. Since Koga(according to the games) is an Elite Four of Johto, that's where I'll make the battle happen. Give me your thoughts on that.**

 **Around 4 gyms are done, one Gym leader (Giovanni) is killed. So all Ash has to do in Kanto is go through, the Frontier Brains and the Elite 4.**

 **I have received some question via PM, I would like to answer.**

 _ **Why isn't there a chapter about Pewter City Gym and Cerulean City Gym** **?**_

 _According to the pot of my main story ''TRUE BONDS CAN NEVER BE BROKEN'', this fic is its prequel. Ash had eloped years ago with his Pokemon to hone his skills and a very deep personal reason without informing anyone. Thus he can't risk spilling his identity by making an appearance in front of Brock and Misty._

 _ **Does Ash own any Legendaries?**_

 _No he doesn't. But all his Pokémon have evolved to their final stage and he has a good collection. That's not bad, right?_

 _ **Will he battle his Ritchie in this fic?**_

 _He will but not in this one. He'll Gary, Ritchie as well as Lance in 'TBCNBB'. He'll battle his rivals like Paul, Trip, Alain and Gladion in this one._

 _ **Does his team include the Pokémon he released?**_

 _Yes. Of course. That's what everybody wants right._

 **Any other questions, please PM or add it in reviews.**

 **For the next chapter, it's a six on six battle against Assunta. What Pokémon should I make Ash use against her. Please suggest your favorite six in the reviews. All his Pokémon are mentioned in my Profile Page.**

 **Thank you**!


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation of Assunta

**And I'm back with another chapter**! **Wrote this one until 2 p.m. four days ago.**

 **Current Location: - Somewhere near the outskirts of Celadon, 2 km away from the City Center**

 **Ash's Team: - Pikachu, Kingler, Unfezant, Sceptile, Scrafty and Glalie.**

* * *

 _65 badges. Two time runner-up in the Kanto League and semi-finalist in the Johto League. She had piled on the best of the best trainers. The best trainer Celadon had to offer .Nicknamed as ''Bad-Ass-unta!'' Today she was travelling from Vermillion to reach the hometown, beating every bug catcher, hiker, camper and whatever trainer she encountered on the way, acing up her sleeve. Now she found herself backed against the walls._

''I'm sorry. Were supposed to be the runner up of the Kanto League at one time? You are not nearly as good as I thought,'' Ash snickered, flashing a silly grin, further annoying the purple haired trainer.

A low growl left the trainer from Celadon. This was the third round she had lost consecutively. Not only that, but she had lost by a pretty wide margin. Her Rypherior and Ampharos were taken out as soon as the battle had begun, respectively losing against the opponent's Pikachu and Unfezant. Still, she managed a smile as he held out her fallen Lickylicky's PokéBall, returning it in a flash of red light.

Although she'd shown her thanks and put on a nice face, it was very transparent. Sweat was dripping down her brow, and her hands were tightened into fists. She'd gone into this confident as ever, but this mysterious guy had stomped her out at the very beginning. Still, it wasn't over just yet. _Now she would just have to try twice as hard!_

''You're pretty tough! But I'm not backin' down yet! Let's go Flareon!'' Assunta chastised, tossing a Pokéball, bringing forward her fourth Pokémon. The magnificent fire fox touched down the grassy terrain, chanting out its name in a threatening manner, desperately wanting to avenge its comrades.

''Someone woke up on the grouchy side today.'' Ash bantered, as he fetched out Kingler's Pokéball to return the Pincer Pokémon back, after it did its job pulverizing Assunta's Lickylicky. With a wry smile plastered on his face, he switched the Pokéball with another before lobbing it forward, ''I choose you!''

The Face Pokémon appeared, looking as intimidating as ever. Floating above the field, it leered down at its opponent.

'' _Alright. I'm getting mixed signals here. This guy always chooses a Pokémon that has a type disadvantage against mine. It's kinda provoking me.''_ Assunta frowned, humming in thought. _''_ Flareon, Sunny Day!''

Unquestioning, the fire fox huffed, forcing out a ball of flames that drifted up above the terrain, acting as a second sun and shining down light and warmth on them all.

''Hmm...Let me guess. By using Sunny Day, you're trying to gain the weather in your favor. Trying to melt down Glalie I see. Nice one. But here's something to remember. Ice absorbs about two-thirds of the sunlight that hits it – but ice is transparent enough for the light to penetrate quite a long way before the absorption takes place. Hence the heat radiation won't even touch Glalie.'' Ash elucidated.

''Yeah actually, Sunny Day was for powering up Flareon's fire type moves.'' With an annoyance hinted in her eyebrow, Assunta admitted.

That drained the color from the face of the raven haired trainer. Ash blinked hard before smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. ''I'm sorry I didn't consider that. Boy, this is awkward. Never really happened before. It was the right place but the wrong time. Guess I spoke too soon. You know, knowledge is kinda a power to boast. I mean what was I thinking, anyway. You don't look like someone interested in science. My bad, serio…''

''Hey it's rude to keep a girl waiting.'' Assunta snapped. ''Fire Spin!''

With Sunny Day still in use, hopefully their luck would turn up. A toss of Flareon's head launched spiral of fire, a corkscrew of flames heading towards the lively Glalie.

''Oh yeah, sorry about that. Glalie, just hold yourself and use Gyro Ball!'' Ash chuckled in apology before ordering out in retaliation.

Kidding aside and noting his opponent's carefully observant expression, Ash hoped she didn't know what he was actually up to. Eyes zeroing in on the challenger's Pokémon, Glalie waited with patience for the Fire Spin to dodge to draw closer. The Face Pokémon quickly took on a silver shine, reflecting the full wrath of the artificial sun off of its protective body, deflecting the Fire Spin.

The light radiated from the collision of the sunlight on Glalie's spinning metallic sheen, feel right into Flareon's eyes. It was the kind of brightness that sears into your retinas making you close them for fear of going blind; a brightness that would make fresh snow look grey and dull. It was a brightness to rival the sun itself. While Ash's aim was the Pokémon, Assunta had also been watching the affair too closely. She raised an arm to shield her offended eyes.

''Now, Water Pulse!''

An orb of condensed liquid conjured in front of the icy Pokémon's mouth, giving the Pokémon a bit of recoil as he shot the blast forward.

Shielding her eyes from the sun with a hand, Assunta squinted, soon enough to counter cautiously ''Flareon. Dodge to your right!''

As powerful as the attack was, it was no faster than Assunta's warning that fell on the blinded Flareon's ears. Zipping to the right, Flareon saved itself, the orb crashing against the grass, mere inches from it.

''Damn, that was close!'' Assunta heaved, clutching her chest. '' _As much as I hate to admit it that was astute.''_

In a typical fashion, Ash flashed a cheeky grin. ''Wanna see the weather forecast for today? Glalie, use Hail! ''

Raising its face upwards into the sky followed by the desperate call for help, Glalie summoned a blanket of clouds which soon rained down thick, heavy chunks of ice. The field became shrouded in mist as well as hail. Flareon belched flame at the ice. It was no good. There was simply too much coming down to help her.

Assunta raised a gloved hand to shield her eyes. She had anticipated the coldness and the sting of driven snow on her face, but not the ferocity of the wind and how the light blinded her. Blue sparks danced around Flareon's fur as she was being pelted by the hail stones.

''Shadow Ball, quick!'' Assunta commanded, throwing her hand forward.

"FLA~RREEOONN!" Sparks seemingly devoid of life, rather than full of it burst and crackled around a dark purple orb, growing remarkably large. With a cry, it was fired towards Glalie.

''Bad move,'' Ash's eyes narrowed, drifting towards her.

''Zip it! We're almost there!'' Assunta replied, showing no signs of worry.

Glalie grew antsy as the Shadow Ball approached it. But before the floating orb of darkness could explode in Glalie's face, it burst into a mist of ghastly energy inches before Glalie's melancholy grin.

''I'm afraid not.'' Ash smirked, the taunting grin once again danced its way upon Ash's lips.

''What happened? I swear I saw it touch Glalie!'' Assunta called, tension rising in her posture at the prospect of her plan falling apart.

"What you saw was the Shadow Ball exploding on hail,'' Ash explained calmly. "The Shadow Ball attack is really sensitive and explodes on the first thing it makes contact with.''

Assunta gritted her teeth; things weren't looking good for her. ''We'll get rid of all the hail, then. Flareon, Fire Spin.'''

A blistering coil of flames made an attempt to cancel all the icicle hails, changing their matter from ice to water droplets that began to pelt from the clouds summoned. But it was all futile. She couldn't dodge the manipulating ice-stones. It was a never ending blizzard that made it a goal to assail Flareon from all sides. It was mortifying watching the fire type wasting its time getting rid of the ice while totally exposing itself for Glalie to attack.

''It's like watching a three year old chase Butterfrees,'' Ash droned, running his hand through his hair.

''Pika…'' the little mouse standing beside him agreed, incoherently.

''Alright, I can't take this anymore. Glalie, Ice Beam.'' Ash grimaced before calling out.

Leering eyes, much like those before him, lit an eerie blue. "Glalie!" The Pokémon roared, cyan light sparking between its demonic horns. Two currents of cold energy merged, taking the form of a bright ray of ice that shot across the field. The energy homed in on the occupied Flareon, landing a perfect hit, encasing it in a block of ice.

''Flame Charge!''

Crunch of ice around Flareon began to liquefy, once it began to reclaim its breath. Then with a melodious bellow, she shielded herself in a fiery blaze that left all the remaining chunks of ice to scatter out in different directions as the fire type blasted itself towards Glalie, a fiery streak leaving behind. A boom filled the area as she crashed her torched body right into Glalie with a tremendous force.

The flames around her dissipated as soon as she flipped back in front of Assunta, maintaining her balance, as she waited patiently for the opposition to make a move. The Hail continued its normal frequency, but Flareon brushed it though. She wasn't let some tiny ice shards take this battle away from her. The smoke cleared itself to reveal Glalie, much to Assunta's shock, unscorched by the super effective attack, as it enveloped itself in a teal golden light and crying out a chant of tranquility.

''But how? That was a full head on hit!'' Assunta gasped, sweat trickling down her forehead.

''It was. But you missed something. Hail can prove to be a pretty daunting move. Not only the opponent is pelted by it, there's also Glalie's special ability Ice Body which ensures it regains 1/16th HP every turn. Hence every move you make, Glalie will recover 10 percent of the strength it loses."

Assunta wasn't the type to take anything sitting down. ''Not for long! Flame Charge!''

Kicking up another wall of dust, Flareon emerged seconds from it, once again cloaked in the flames, only one target in her mind: the taunting Glalie.

''It's like talking to a Slakoth,'' Ash exasperated, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. ''Water Pulse!''

Like trainer, like Pokémon. Neither impressed with the work of their opponents moves. As Flareon jetted forward, she was met with a free rush of water. The two moves met violently, before Flareon was reeled back on the grass floor, as it went rolling towards her trainer. The impact was not only enough to land Flareon but also enough to knock it out.

''Perfect,'' Ash maffled indistinctively, before rolling his eyes at the fallen Pokémon.

"Return, Flareon!" Assunta commanded, a Pokéball outstretched. "You fought bravely…" Her orbs flickered, turning up towards Ash, then. '' I'm impressed. I have never been in such a tight spot. I'm glad you asked me for this battle!''

''Actually, I asked you out for coffee first, but…whatever,'' Ash corrected.

''And I said, you have to earn it! Venomoth, let's give them a battle to remember!'' Assunta commanded cockily.

In Flareon's place, another Pokémon was released. The Poison Moth Pokémon was the next to emerge from Assunta's arsenal. It took to the air and floated warily over Glalie, who merely leered back in return.

''Awesome job, Glalie,'' Ash praised in a calm composure, holding out a Pokéball and recalling it the hardy ice type, only to replace him with another Pokémon, ''I choose you!''

''Scrafty!'' the Hoodlum Pokémon appeared, quickly recognizing the moth by various descriptions. A Pokémon with double the advantage. Oh, this was going to be fun. It quickly reached to its back and pulled out the Hood over its face, boasting the boost it received.

''Your Scrafty seems to be very confident. We'll bring that down with him. Quiver Dance!'' she ordered, a fiery spark in her eyes.

No peep, no squawk was heard. Light surrounded around Venomoth as it spread out its wings and fluttered them furiously as it flew around in circles, leaving afterimages behind itself. The dance concluded with the insect hovering above Scrafty.

"You have messed with the wrong girl, guy. Venomoth, Silver Wind!''

Venomoth quickly buzzed into action, as it fluttered its wings mightily, whipping up a pale breeze which cut down towards Scrafty.

Ash looked on grimly, but wasn't fazed by the attack nor the phrase. He simply countered. ''Dragon Dance!''

Scrafty gave out a war cry as it surrounded itself in a red outline that misted off. With its eyes turning blood red, it flipped backwards just as the zephyr cut through the wind in front of it. It hopped and flipped left and right, jumping up and ducking below to avoid the scathe of the Silver Wind.

''It keeps dodging every move!'' Assunta flinched, her awe betraying her.

''And at the same time, powering up its attack and speed. Show em' your Hi Jump Kick!''

Grasping its pants, and folding its right leg to reveal its crimson glowing kneecap, Scrafty soared towards the Poison Moth Pokémon.

"Dodge it with Double Team!" she combated.

''Uh-oh…''

However, the new horde of summoned copies and the genuine opponent swiftly dodged the incoming knee strike. Scrafty rushed through one of the copies and kept going until it missed, and winced as it hurt its knee in recoil.

"Excellent, Venomoth!'' Assunta excitedly called, looking pleased, '' Let's Double the damage! Use Psychic!"

Each of the Venomoth's eyes glowed, first a dark sapphire shade and then a bright turquoise blue, attempting to grab a hold of Scrafty… But, it was like grasping sand. No matter how hard Venomoth concentrated, it just couldn't get a grip of Scrafty's consciousness.

''It's pointless using Psychic. Maybe you have forgotten that Scrafty is not just a fighting type but a Dark type as well.'' Ash deadpanned, toying with the flicks of his hair.

''Aw Hell! How did I let that slip past me? Venomoth, don't get any closer!'' Assunta called out, an edge of worry creeping on her face.

''Why? Don't you think we're friendly'' Ash quipped sardonically, before resuming. ''Scrafty, use Rock Tomb!''

Assunta recoiled. "What!?"

Before she could process it, Scrafty's feet slammed into the ground below, sending quakes threw it that resulted in mountainous stones jutting from the field, striking and encapsulating Venomoth. Before the Pokémon knew it, he was trapped in a cage of solid rock.

''Venomoth! NOOO!'' Assunta called, tension rising in her posture at the prospect of her plan falling apart.

''Sleep tight, Venomoth,'' Ash trailed off, ''Focus Blast!''

A yellow orb formed between the paws of Scrafty, before launching at the earthy prison. A series of loud explosions, and copious amounts of dust followed, shrouding the field.

"Damn it," Assunta muttered. Waiting for the debris to clear, she feared for the worst.

A shrill, distorted cry followed, and the bug type's body fell limp. Soon enough, discovering that Venomoth's eyes had turned to swirls, while Scrafty stood tall, towering above it.

''Ahh…!'' Assunta rushed, towards her fallen Pokémon, her shorts making it easier for her to sprint. Kneeling down to pet her fallen bug type, she muttered a few words of appreciation before recalling it. She walked over back to her spot before casting a cold glance at Ash, who in the meantime had recalled Scrafty back.

'' _Alright, any move I'll be making would be just watering a Psyduck's back. Everytime I roll my dice, he catches me off guard by making unpredictable moves. He's like a sponge, absorbing my every form of attack. he switches to offence and defense in a heartbeat. Now I'm down to my last Pokémon and I barely scratched his. If one Pokémon of his can slam me like that, imagine what six of them can do. Seriously how come such a strong trainer is off the records? He's totally unavailable on my C-Gear_! _I'm sure this guy has to be a Champion level. I know I cannot win, but I won't forfeit either._

She gazed down at the Pokémon in her hand, thinking aloud just looking at it, '' _It's all on you Venusaur.''_

''I know what you're thinking,'' the voice broke Assunta of her trance as she set her eyes on Ash, carefully listening what her was trying to say,'' It's impossible for your last Pokémon to defeat all six of mine. So I'll make you a deal. If your Pokémon can take out my sixth Pokemon, you win, and I pay for the coffee. If I win, you agree to have coffee with me. That okay with you?''

''Now I can't say no to someone as cute as a Teddiursa.'' Assunta could barely suppress a chuckle, as she giggled behind the palm of her hand.

'' _Way to kill the mood_ ,'' Ash huffed, groaning at the last sentence.

''Alright then, let's do this!'' Whereas Assunta chucked her Pokéball, Ash lobbed his like a baseball.

Both spheres burst open and the Pokémon intended materialized in front of each other.

"Saur!" The Seed pokemon cried loudly, thumping over the grass.

Sceptile appeared on the opposite side, promptly inserting its signature twig between its lips, chewing on the small plant. Golden eyes turned towards the other powerhouse present, locking with aqua hues. Before Ash could even utter a word, the challenge had been silently declared. The reptile grinned, taunting the duo of Assunta-Venusaur verbally. This was going to be fun.

''Well, things just gotta pretty interesting.''

''It sure did. But this time I'll be ready in case you pull a fast one. Sneaks like you can't fool me twice. Watch out, my Venusaur isn't the kind to lose so easily.'' Assunta warned, somewhere between a purr and a hiss.

''And your other Pokémon are?'' Ash's head titled, an eyebrow raised to emphasize the question.

 _Drat! Now I can't even beat him at words!_

''You can begin,'' Ash put both of his hands behind his head, warding off the signal.

''Not this time. I know that you use play the game defensively. You use defensive style of battling so despite I try, all my attacks char useless. I won't be falling for that again and again!''

''And you think me going first would change that?''

''Just Do it!'' she gnashed her teeth.

'' _Women._ They're just beyond me,'' Ash shrugged his shoulders before calling, ''Sceptile, Slam!''

''Venus…''

Before Assunta could even finish, Sceptile was long vanished from where it stood. Venusaur's eyes darted around, until it managed to find a green blur shooting around in circles around it. Finally it came to a halt, right in front of Venusaur's snout as the Seed Pokémon's eyes widen in astonishment. Mirroring Ash's smirk, it whipped around, smashing its tail into the rival grass type in a swift loop.

'' ''…!'' she gawked, momentarily marveling the speed of Sceptile. ''How fast is that thing?!''

''Hard to attack someone you can hardly see.'' Ash cracked a grin.

''Visible or not. We'll still beat it! Sludge Bomb!'' Assunta pressed on with the battle.

Venusaur's wide rotund maw parted wide, as it spewed out solid globs of toxins towards the precipitous green titan.

''Right back at ya! Leaf Blade!'' Ash combated back, shrugging cockily.

Sceptile barely ducked the incoming collusive volley of sludge, charging towards Venusaur to slice it with the glowing sickles on each of its forearms.

''Vine Whip!'' she decided it was time to close the distance between the two Pokémon.

The Kanto Starter roared before it lashed out its stems out like a whip.

''Dual chop on those vines!'' Ash whispered narrowing his eyes down, digging his hands in his pockets.

The blades in Sceptile's forearms reverted back into the leaves, before it made a streamline charge for Venusaur, with its claws flickering with emerald blades, opting for brutal strikes on each of the vines.

''Use your remaining vines to get Sceptile!'' Assunta decided, continuing with her tactics.

More vines stretched out from Venusaur's back as they all latched onto Sceptile, enclasping him.

''Alright! Since you are so desperate, Leaf Storm!''

Since its branch like tail wasn't chained as Sceptile's body, Sceptile managed to raise its tail and summoned a cyclone of leaves in response. The leaves turned their direction marking the trajectory and enfiladed Venusaur, pummeling the grass type backwards. Even though, Venusaur did not release its hold from Sceptile.

''Almost there! Solar Beam!'' Assunta cried out.

Without hesitation, Venusaur crouched low and aimed its flower at the trapped Sceptile. Light began to draw in from the sunlight charging up the destructive attack as Venusaur fired the burst of light from the flower, kicking up a tunnel of dust.

''I think not! Venusaur may have some serious resilience, I'll give you that. You have seen Sceptile's speed, now watch his amazing strength! Break free, using X-Scissor!'

If Assunta didn't believe him earlier, she might have as well now. No matter how squeezed Sceptile was, it mustered all its strength into its hands and burst itself out of the release, leaping just out of Solarbeam's range. It didn't stop to acknowledge the booming explosion right behind it as it charge headfirst, a green gleaming cross heading its assault, slamming into Venusaur's skull.

''Saur!'' it cried, thrown airborne by the physical assault. It didn't have time to react as it forced itself to land roughly on all fours.

''Then maybe we go for the kill! Frenzy Plant!'' Assunta announced resolutely, punched her way into the air.

A loud, earth-shaking roar came from Venusaur, preluding what was to come. A mighty stomp of its forelegs rocked the ground below them, parting the battlefield with a myriad of thick, spiky roots.

A small smile picked up in the corner of Ash's lips. With that, Ash threw both of his hands outward. ''Plants don't kill reptiles. Leaf Blade!''

In a green blur, Sceptile tore across the field, its blades glowing with vibrant energy. As soon as the roots were nearing, they were carved neatly in half. Sceptile continued to sprint, severing the needles with a clean swipe of his energized blades. In a breath's pace, Sceptile's blades cut across Venusaur's face. Not once, not twice, not thrice, but it only stopped when Sceptile wanted to. Suffering under the radical power of the move, it was sent sky-high.

'That's enough suffering! Let me put you out of your misery!'' Ash called, as he held out the shining emerald crystal in his outstretched hand that glittered attractively as soon as kissed in the sunlight. Setting up the Z-Crystal in the Z-Ring on his wrist that Assunta had mistook for a watch earlier, Ash and Sceptile performed the mandatory motions for the Z-Move until a mystical light green aura surrounded them, **''BLOOM DOOM!''**

Venusaur awoke to a field of flowers and could file the bile rising up its throat. Each pungent with different fragrance. A dream place for every Grass Type Pokémon. Light began to emit from each flower as if some bomb had been ticked off. A blinding flash light followed beneath it and a transient explosion occurring that obscured the entire field with all the flowers disappearing into thin air.

Assunta shielded her eyes from ensuing explosion that ripped through, taking a step forward hoping that Venusaur would still be standing. The white cloud soon faded away revealing Sceptile to twist in midair and land nimbly on one knee, while Venusaur slumped on the grass.

Her fears had come true. She reached out for her Pokéball and recalled her prized starter back to it, before respiring, ''That was some nice battlin' there, Venusaur. Proud of you.''

She clipped the Pokéball back to her trainer belt and began staring at the ground hard until a hand surfaced in front of her eyes. ''Come on, it was a fun battle. Even you gotta admit that. At least, it was a learning experience for both of us. Usually no one has dragged me in a battle for so long. And if I had to use a Z-Move to put a full stop to this battle, then you are already special.''

She couldn't help but offer a knowing smile, accepting his hand and shaking it as the symbol of a good sportsmanship. And then suddenly a thought struck her mind.

''Hey wait,'' she hummed, ''what did you just say something about a Z-Move? What is that?''

Ash sighed warily, realizing her lack of knowledge about the Z-Moves. He glanced at the inquisitive girl and his smile brightened once again. ''It's actually something they use in Alola. You might have missed on a couple of things. Stick around and I'll teach you a thing or two.''

''Well, maybe we can begin with some _coffee…_ ''

* * *

 **Next chapters on ''In Search of Vengeance''**

 **Chapter 10: Battle Factory- Noland (1 on 1)**

 **Chapter 11: Arena Tycoon Greta (Double Battle)**

 **Chapter 12: Dome Ace Tucker (Double Battle)**

 **All requests and ideas are welcome.**

 **Oh and there's also a small request. Slashkiller/Sharkkiller, I very much appreciate your reviews and am flattered that you call me your friend. Whenever I post a chapter here, you review is the first that comes to my mind. But dude, there is no need to review four times on the same chapter. One is simply enough for me to acknowledge that you have already reviewed. But you see, others might get the idea that I do it myself to increase the number of reviews. So please, just one review from you suffices. And thank you for being my regular reviewer.**

Here are the answers to a few questions asked by some authors

 **Why are the battles over so quickly?**

Simple. Ash's has been training extensively for a decade, hence, he's gotten stronger everytime and smarter too. Kanto trainers and gym leaders according to me, are not that powerful. The battles will rage longer once the story progresses. But for now, imagine a SSJ4 Goku against Krillin.

 **Which shipping does this fic promote?**

It's no secret that I am an Advanceshipper. This story actually is fully based on Ash's battles, so the answer hangs in the air. There will be a minute Advanceshipping involved but there's also Amourshipping.

 **Are we going to see any of Ash's companions?**

Possibly May, Max, Dawn and Cilan once we reach Hoenn.

 **Why is Ash battling against trainers he never lost to?**

As I repeat, Ash is honing skills for a major league. Hence he'll battle every strong trainer, possible rivals, gym leaders, frontier brains and Elite 4 of each region.

 **Does Ash battle any Champions?**

No. I'm preparing a separate fic for that.


	10. Chapter 10: Legendary vs Ultra Beast

**First of all, I want to apologize for updating after a long time. Things really starting to get busy. Secondly, what I feared happened this Thursday. Ash ultimately released Poipole. Thankfully, what I write is not Canon. In my story he has Greninja and Naganadel as well as Nebby. I don't watch Pokémon anymore but do read the Major events of each episode. So technically this chapter is a tribute to Naganadel.**

 **Location: Battle Factory**

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Noctowl, Torkoal, Torterra, Samurott and Naganadel.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

''And just as promised you AK. I present you...my trustworthy partner…..Articuno!'' Noland yelled towards the sky, arms spread wide.

In the colossal arena, a large mechanical door blinked twice sensoring Noland's voice, and it slowly began to unbar. The next moment, a large blue blur appeared in such a speed, it was practically impossible for a human eye to follow. Against the sky, bluer than the previous days, it was only a silhouette.

A shrill cry of pure domination that brought everybody to stand still, except for one. High above them was soaring the Freeze Pokémon on invisible strings, eyes trained on the man below. However, the battle cry hadn't gained any response from the man Articuno was glaring at. At least a little hesitancy was being expected from the yellow mouse that rode the trainer's shoulder. The pair maintained a calm and insightful composure, as if they were about to battle a mere Pidgey and not a Legendary Pokémon.

Ash's gaze turned to meet the fearsome glare of one of the three Legendary Birds, who was closing in to the ground at a frightening pace, kicking up a small cyclone of snowflakes as its talons touch the surface. Regardless he just stepped forward, brushing off any contrition at the last minute. The stands came alive as he stepped on it.

''So it can keep up a little, huh?'' Ash mused to himself.

''Pika-pi…'' Pikachu agreed.

''It's still the perfect adversary for my choice,'' Ash grinned, as he revealed the Pokéball in his hand.

''Alright AK, you got what you wanted. Now show us the Pokémon whose pride we'll be crushing today. Or maybe you can back out right now if you want.'' Noland challenged, waiting patiently for the younger trainer to answer, meeting him with a stern gaze that was almost unnerving in discipline.

The young trainer brushed his thumb quickly under the bridge of his nose. ''Pity you can't beat me simply with confidence.''

Ash's sphere drew a cast, the leaking light taking the form of a monstrous purple striped Pokémon with both draconic and insectoid features. The top half of its body was slender with thin arms and fuchsia tipped claws. Both shoulders boasted grey spikes. The purple draconic wings on its back had a single fuchsia elongated claw at the joint and darker purple membranes. At the end of its long neck was its head, which had a large spiked crest and grey face spikes which acted as mandibles. The lower half of its body resembled a wasp's abdomen which rooted three long spikes, with the middle one being the largest and resembling a hypodermic needle or a wasp's stinger.

Upon the opposition's arrival, Articuno flapped it's mighty wings, quickly conjuring chilly winds that nearly compared to a typhoon. Peering at the purple dragon in front of it, the blue hues locked with the glowing cyan eyes. While Naganadel just chirped merrily, Articuno let out a gentle coo. Before the referee could even utter a word, the challenge had been silently declared. Articuno's gaze said it all. It was being presented and it looked tough enough, even if it was a Dragon type. Challenge accepted.

''I have never seen a Pokémon like that! Must be a Legendary like Articuno!'' Sergio, Noland's apprentice remarked. Regardless, he did his job.

''That's one disparate Beedrill! It seems to be totally outta this world!''

''I guess you could say that. Its name is Naganadel! It's from the region of Alola. Its part Dragon part Poison type. Please do not ask me why am I choosing a Pokémon that has a type disadvantage. And that's all you need to know right now.''

''I have heard about you, AK. They say you're quite powerful,'' Noland complimented, which left a smirk on Ash's lips.

'''They are quite correct…''

''The official Battle Frontier Challenge between AK of Mt. Silver, and the Factory Head, Noland shall now commence. The first to have their Pokémon faint or the first to forfeit shall lose the match! There's no time limit…Begin!'' Declaring the rules, Sergio chopped in mid-air, signaling that either side can get the ball rolling.

''Alright then, let's not waste another second! Articuno, start with Ice Beam!'

Noland's call was heeded without hesitation, the august ice type charged a flickering light between its beak, readying itself to fire a freezing beam towards Naganadel. The blast of energy surely was fast enough, but not more than the purple behemoth's agility who lunged playfully to the side, making the Ice Beam look like a child's play.

''Your pace is too quick for an unenthused personality! Alright then, Hurricane!'' He pointed a finger forward, shouting his next command.

''Like the cold's gonna slow our pace.'' Ash scoffed inwardly.

Once it was on the aerial level, Articuno beat its wings feriosucuosly, raising a small segment of wind, the vigorousness in the flaps grew pretty quickly, and proportionately the small wind slowly transitioned into a violent turbulent gust. The eleven foot Ultra Beast had to use its wings to brace itself from the incoming attack, which was only powered up by the gloomy weather. The Hurricane proved to be too harsh for the poison type and threw it off balance, headfirst towards the floor.

''Steel Wing!'' Noland threw his arm forward, pointing towards the opponent, and Articuno quickly pursued.

Assuming its curtain call for the victory, Articuno took a steep dive and dashed for the wobbly Naganadel, with its wings which had been waiting to use snapped to attention, each taking a metallic sheen. The target however pulled itself up just as Articuno shot towards it, and dodged the attack by a few inches and took the opportunity to stab its stinger into Articuno's back.

Articuno knew that that this Pokemon was no joke in the power department, despite it being so jovial. One stab was enough to affirm that. At this moment, both Pokémon were only testing each other's strength and capabilities. The real battle was about to start now. This would be a battle to test their limits like no other.

''Well, I guess that's enough warmup for now! Let's see if that Naganadel has any moves it would like to disclose. Articuno, Ice Beam!''

The Pokémon cried, firing a stronger chilling beam of energy towards Naganadel.

''Air Slash,'' Ash's face remained impassive as always.

Naganadel adhered to the command, conjuring a swirling orb of air pressure between its claws. Then, it launched it. Finally, the attacks erupted on collision, going off in a deafening explosion, lightning the battlefield in a brilliant splendor, sending ice shards in every direction. Smoke was blanketed across the arena, crossing each individual with a chilly breeze.

''Articuno, use Steel Wing!'' The Frontier Brain roared, shouting encouragement to his Pokemon.

Appearing in a zip from the thick cloud, the Legendary Pokémon dived for the giant purple brute, its previously blue wings taking on a bright silver tone, ramming into Naganadel with silver reinforced wings. If it couldn't pulverize Naganadel with special attacks, then he'd just have to beat him down the old-fashioned way. Naganadel yelped in pain and squirming, as Articuno flew past at it.

At that point, a small frown made its way on Ash's lips. He began to analyze Articuno's attack pattern before deriving a strategy. Surely, his opponent and Articuno had gotten stronger. But he didn't come unprepared, did he?

'' _So that Ice Beam was just a diversion, huh? His main intention was to get a close on attack. After all these years, he still resorts to combos. Till now Articuno simply uses its wings to box us out. He figured out long range attacks would fall in vain, plus he has no idea what kinda attack pattern would I use Naganadel. So technically I have some sort of advantage which I gotta use against him.''_ Smiling proudly, Ash realized where their strength might lie.

''Hey AK! What ya spaced out! Weren't you gonna show me what you and Naganadel are capable of?'' Noland teased, clearly amused at Ash's grim expressions.

Clearly being underestimated, Ash just etched a smirk on his lips, and folded his arms against his chest. If he wanted to, he would have ended this in one go. But that isn't the reason he's just touring throughout Kanto right now.

''Naganadel, you hear that? Show ém your Flamethrower!''

Naganadel wasn't those who would take any insult seriously. It had more of a jocular nature. Kindling its ambition to use, it spewed out a stream of flames.

Noland smiled. Finally he got somewhere with Ash. He adjusted the visor of his cap, and raised a hand, the trench coat, fluttering to accommodate the movement, ''Water Pulse!''

Articuno responded in kind by countering with its own powerful move .By opening its beak wide, Articuno poured effort into a bubbling sphere of glowing liquids that soon took a perfectly round shape. With a cry, it tossed the orb forward to greet the Flamethrower. Both attacks were forged with resistance. The scorching flames quickly digested and overwhelmed the Water Pulse, unabated in its pursuit of Articuno. Noland took a double take at what he saw. Without so much as a hint, Articuno flapped its wings, flying cleanly to avoid the incoming Flamethrower.

'' _It's agile and has the same offense-defense pattern. We'll just punch a hole in its defenses.''_ ''Naganadel, Draco Meteor!''Ash ordered, utilizing his signature combination.

''Getting a bit creative, are they?'' It would be much to Noland's surprise, though, that Ash was one step ahead of him.

Two clawed fins raised above the pokemon's head, focusing the draconian energy within Naganadel's core. Mastery of the move achieved long ago pushed it past its throat, firing the orb high into the air. Teeming with life even above Articuno, it was bound to burst. Brutal meteoric shots began to pummel the battlefield, but in the air it was a different scenario. Ash successfully perturbed Articuno's focus, as it on hand, was finding a way to survive the meteors, flying loosely in erratic patterns.

''The fish has grabbed the bait! Thunderbolt!''

The spectating assistant cum Referee let out a terrified gasp, watching Articuno screech in pain as blinding electricity ran coursed its body, highlighted with golden flashes of light. That looked pretty painful…

''It's still standing, but of course, I won't expect any less from a Legendary.'' Ash remarked, both amazed and shocked at Articuno's resilience.

''This battle rages on and on with the second but from this point it's gonna get crucial. Articuno, Hyper Beam!'' Noland shouted to the heavens.

The dragon needed to be neutralized, otherwise this match just might be more risky than Noland had intended. A low, rumbling cry built in the avian's throat, most of its raw power channeling into a flickering orb that looked very much like a miniature sun. The guttural growl turned to an ear-splitting shriek, and the attack was fired in the form of a terribly powerful beam. Even Articuno itself couldn't help but recoil.

''Spinning Dodge!''

Acting quickly, Naganadel twisted promptly to the side, reluctantly picking up on Ash's spin maneuver to barrel just out of Hyper Beam's range. Even as he could feel the terrible heat radiating off the move, he vaulted around his pursuer to take off towards its source. With the behemoth circling up towards Articuno, the vigor for a fight was ignited in both dragon's eyes.

''Great job!'' Ash praised, smacking both hands together. ''Now, use Poison Jab!''

Now, it was time to exploit the speed they'd built up. Naganadel rushed forward on Ash's orders, to bury its long, hooking claw in Articuno's belly. The ice type seized up, body fighting the toxins rushing over it.

''All this power!'' Noland marveled, thoroughly impressed. ''We can't let them get onto us! Ice Beam!''

Articuno let out a loud cry in response, charging another chilling sphere of energy in front of its beak before firing it towards Naganadel.

'''Thunderbolt !'' Ash ordered, cool and unperturbed.

Naganadel fired another bolt of electricity from its crest that collided with the chilly frost, forming a crackling collision that ended in a loud explosion and another smog enveloped the field. The match was growing tense and frustrating. Ash was too good for Noland to just beat, but Noland was also too good for Ash to fully overwhelm.

''Now's your chance, Articuno! Steel Wing!'' Noland called out once more, and his orders were followed.

The black veil of smoke made a nice cover for the speedy blue bullet; if it weren't for Naganadel superior speed nonetheless, allowing Naganadel to pummel the ice type with a jab of its poisonous stinger into Articuno's gut even before those metallic wings would touch it. And this time, the toxins found purchase, sending a sickly fever through the opposing pokemon. If Noland was going to open up this chance again, Ash would take it.

''Did you seriously think we were gonna fall for that again?'' Ash quipped, one eye open whilst mocking the Frontier Brain. ''So, tell me, what will you try and fail at next?''

With frustration clearly visible in Noland's features, he balled his fists before commanding the next move. ''Then we'll fight you with what hurts. Never make the mistake of underestimating a Legendary. Water Pulse!''

A smirk spread across Ash's bearded mug, muscular arms crossed over his chest. ''Guess, a crushing defeat is the only solution. Thunderbolt on the Water Pulse and slap it back with your wing!''

The Legendary Pokemon opened its beak wide, firing off a pressurized sphere of water towards Naganadel, as the latter, feeling every bit as desperate, unleashing other bolt of electricity towards the intended target. Electric charges ran through the pulsated orb of water upon contact, lighting the sphere with a golden terrifying blast of electricity. In a swoosh, Naganadel batted the sphere of bundled shocking power swinging it right at Articuno. Noland and Sergio had to watch on in horror as Articuno was roasted, unable to move. Its cry of pain could hardly be heard.

''Incredible! I have never seen Articuno in such condition before.'' Sergio muttered, his eyes set on the Pokémon that was pummeling Articuno with hardly any effort.

'' _Now to give you a taste of your own medicine, Noland.''_ Ash smirked, reminiscing his previous battlewith the Factory Head, where he made Articuno freeze Charizard's wing. ''Naganadel, shoot your venom at Articuno's legs and wings!''

With a glee, Naganadel pointed its most powerful feature, its sturdy stinger and fired a barrage of adhesive poisonous projectiles. Each of them rained into Articuno's talons and wings, proscribing any sort of movement. Moreover, due to the wings being soaked in the tacky liquid, Articuno couldn't even take flight anymore and had its position stuck on the field. On top of it, the purple sparkles danced around its body every 2 minutes.

''The poison's a real pain, isn't it? Naganadel can store up to hundreds of liters of deadly poison in their bodies. Some Pokémon, huh? '' Ash grinned along, satisfied with the success of his plan.

''The kinda Pokémon I would like to study bout. But only after we take it out. There's always a backup plan for situations like these. Articuno, use Rain Dance!''

Despite being in pain, Articuno let out a melodious tune. The weather was already inclement, that now the winds began to kick up harshly. A small drop fell on Naganadel as it spun merrily too much to care about the battle. The sprinkles turned into a light rain shower, and the downpour began to beat against Articuno's body, washing away all the toxic goo.

'' _Idiot~''_

''Not good,'' Sergio mumbled.

''Have you heard the phrase 'Haste makes waste'?''

''What do you mean?'' Noland blinked, obviously slow to catch what Ash 's plans were for Articuno.

''Let me show you in the easiest way possible. Naganadel, Thunderbolt!''

Golden flashes of electricity ignited the air between the two pokemon, swallowing Articuno in a blinding tempest.

"CUUU!"

A shriek was just barely heard over the distinct boom of electricity, a charred fiery spirit left in its wake. Weary and on the verge of fainting, the flying type fluttered to the place it was initially challenged, exhausted. Landing heavily on its belly, its body landed before Noland with a heavy thud drooped. The Legendary had been bested by the Ultra Beast.

* * *

 **My real choice for this battle was Garchomp but I thought let's give Naganadel a shot.**

 **Next chapters on ''Avenge, Battle, Repeat!''**

 **Chapter 11: Arena Tycoon Greta**

 **Chapter 12: Dome Ace Tucker**

 **Chapter 13: Palace Maven Spenser [Since I already made a chapter of Pike Queen Lucy]**

 **Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Steal the Show

**First of all, I wish everyone a very HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

 **And truly sorry for updating after almost 4 months. I am having a really chaotic life over here. But didn't wanna lose hope…**

 **LOCATION: BATTLE DOME.**

 **Ash's Roster: Pikachu, Meowth, Staraptor, Emboar, Floatzel and Tyranitar.**

* * *

" _Tuck-kerr_!"

" _Tuck-kerr_!"

" _Tuck-kerr_!"

''Hey Pikachu?''

''Pika…'' the ears of the rodent twitched upon the mention of his name.

''If this continues, crisp me~''

''Pika Pi''

The cheers were starting to get distracting. Ash could hear the rumble of thousands of feet stampeding into the Dome.

''Tuck-er! Tuck-er!''

"What's wid all d' people?" Meowth whined, trying to daubing his ears, as if that would get rid of all the screaming.

''They are…umm…Tucker wannabis. Apparently, this guy's supposed to be the Dome Ace. But looks like a Dooomb Assss,'' Ash , voice laced with disgust. ''He's quite the performer but a lost ball in the weeds. Wears flashy clothes that are mostly feminine. Televises his battles just like a loser. Whatever comes out of his mouth is gay. And I'll bet you five bucks, it's gonna be a real shocker when you see him.''

''Dis gonna be on TV, ya say?'' The cat asked, a wretched grin dancing on its lips. ''Then we must give dem' a show ta rememba!''

''Oh yeah…That's what I had in mind…''

A seemingly random door without warning suddenly opened, allowing a man to amble into the arena. In his open white jacket, black tank top, ripped jeans and gelled up hair, the new entrant looked like some kind of amateur rock star, currently waving to the fans as he patrolled towards Ash.

''And there's his lap dog,'' Ash muttered, regaining Meowth's attention and making Pikachu chuckle in the process.

''Hey there! AK right?'' The man greeted from a distance, as if only suddenly noticing the man in black. Ash winced, offended at being considered below the fans. On top of all, this idiot was just verifying his name. He clearly sketched his name on the signing sheets before 'politely' refusing for the customary interview.

''I'm Victor, and I'll be your referee for the match. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise," Ash replied stiffly. ''So is Tucker finished with his makeup yet?''

''Shouldn't be long now,'' Victor affirmed, waving off the insult. Sadly he had mistaken Ash for an amateur, a mistake he would repent later. ''I think we'll be all set!''

"Swell.'' In his mind, he just wanted to shoo the man.

''So, nervous?''

''I think so too,'' Ash replied lamely, ''Otherwise why would a Frontier Brain take so long? I bet he's sweating pools in there ruining his mascara.''

x - x - x - x – x

Spotlights of every colour flew in every direction. The arena was huge. Not quite on par with League stadiums, but the spectator stands were built on two levels, allowing twice the amount of people to pack themselves inside. Confetti was even raining from the ceiling. A large Jumbo-tron monitor hung just above the seating area, at the moment flashing endless advertisements. The battlefield itself stood on stilts, with elevated trainer platforms at both ends.

" _TUCK-KERR_!"

" _TUCK-KERR_!"

" _TUCK-KERR_!"

Boisterous music poured from every direction. Ash could hardly hear himself think. Somehow the noise generated by the crowds this time seemed far greater than it had been when he'd stood on the battlefield over a year before.

He just stood there, arms crossed against his chest, trying his best to ignore the screaming coming from a pair of hysterical girls just behind him. He suspected he might not have to put up with it for much longer though. On his shoulder, Pikachu's cheeks were already sparking in annoyance. To kill the time a little, Ash fished out a manga underneath his trench coat and flicking a few pages before browsing it.

The surrounding lights suddenly dimmed.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen..."_

Ash could barely make out anything now. The Dome was in near darkness, and the general noise of the spectators had dropped with the lights. A few hysterical screams ripped through the sudden silence. He could feel the stadium practically shivering with excitement.

 _"Introducing our challenger..."_

The giant screen suddenly beamed back on. The Battle Dome sounded like a hive of agitated Beedrill. A honorary spotlight beamed upon him, revealing him in the stands. He squinted as the bright light forced his eyes to nearly shut. Around him, he could hear the crowd explode at his appearance. More than hear, he could actually feel the shock wave of noise hitting him from all sides. He hadn't warmed up to hysterical fans just yet. The girls went crazy just by looking at his appearance. Ash couldn't help but quietly groan. But then atleast he managed to bring a decent fan base.

Probably just trying to hype up an already over-excited crowd.

 _"A trainer no one knows about and yet he's center of the news a lot lately. He's fought against many of the top trainers in the world and conquered them! Facing him is like battling with one hand tied behind your back!"_

 _Damn, just get to it already_ ~

 _''His records and statistics are drastically over the charts! He has been a participant in every League. But here's something astounding, he is a two time Pokémon World Tournament Champion, he stood beat 99 most ferocious trainers to stand first in the Top 100 League, and also the League of Champions. He has bagged the Thunder Cup, Orange Cup and surprising the Master's Cup. He's conquered the Johto Takedown League. He's also quashed the Battle Frontier of Johto and Sinnoh. The List goes on and on, folks. Tucker has some serious challenge today!''_

Ash couldn't help but grin slightly himself behind the mask that covered the lower half of his face, forgetting his boredom as he felt a rush of pride in his achievements.

'' _Hailing all the way from Mt. Silver, Johto, he vows to destroy the Dome Ace Tucker! I give you…AK!''_

But the opposite trainer podium was empty. Several feet below him, the beaming battlefield looked immaculate.

He had to admit his surroundings had thrown him for a bit of a loop.

 _"And now..."_

Ash took his typical relaxed eyes from the comic and set upwards with some relief as the spotlights shining on him suddenly dimmed slightly. The atmosphere had suddenly changed as there was a different waft in the air.

Before, it had just been general excitement.

Now the stadium felt as if it was charged with electricity. The roar of the crowd had retreated a little, but felt like it was getting ready to pounce once again. The Jumbo-screen had changed from the silhouette of his own face and now showed a Frontier symbol Ash immediately recognized as the Tactics' symbol, having seen it often enough on his mantelpiece back in Pallet.

 _"A Pokémon battle is a thing of rare beauty, and such beauty needs a creator!"_

The world around him exploded once again. Even the elevated platform he was stood on was shaking!

To hell with the crowd. All it meant was there would just be more people watching when Ash crushed this superstar. It made no difference, the trainer told himself yet again.

"Here we go," he muttered grimly as red and yellow spotlights suddenly beamed on the stand opposite him across the battlefield. The battle he longed for since arriving in town was only moments away. But the position opposite him was still empty.

''Where are you, monkey?'' he muttered, scanning to trace his presence. And as if to answer him, a voice suddenly called out from the heavens.

"Up here my friend!"

The Dome Ace fell from the ceiling, suspended by nearly invisible metal wires, creating the impression he was actually flying. His costume only added to that illusion. On his body, Tucker wore a full skin-tight almost fully purple costume, with only the lower parts of his legs below the knees colored white instead. Over the top on his torso, Tucker wore an extravagant white waistcoat, sprouting six miniature wings out of the back. Matching his under clothing, the Dome Ace's purple hair flowed out behind him freely as he 'flew' the circumference of the Dome twice.

The fans around the stadium seemed to be loving the dramatic trick, as they always did. Tucker had always been a born showman.

Right below them, Meowth reluctantly slipped a five dollar note into Ash's hand, before wondering, ''Wat d' hell he's wearing?''

Tucker's appearance was downright bizarre. He looked as if he'd taken the wrong turning from the Grand Festival and accidentally stumbled onto a battlefield. Ash, Pikachu and Meowth had seen his fair share of some of the extravagant costumes some trainers wore, often to make themselves look more impressive than they actually were, but this was still a Frontier Brain!

''Must have raided Elesa's closet last week,'' Ash gibed. But couldn't float the humor for too long as he shivered when he mentally pictured himself in the same costume.

"Hello my friends! Welcome, welcome to the Battle Dome!" the Frontier Brain was calling.

The Dome answered with near hysterical enthusiasm. Ash wasn't hazed being a part of that enthusiasm. He was simply watching Tucker's mid-air manoeuvres, gnashing his teeth in frustration.

Now flying low over his opponent's head who simply stood there impassive as always quietly scanning the pages of the manga, while the Dome Ace soared the length of the battlefield, before in one fluid motion, unhooked the tiny tensile cables holding him up and forward-flipped perfectly onto his trainer platform. Tucker stood up straight, then threw his hands out to the crowd.

"I'm here to have a good time, HOW ABOUT YOU!?"

 _"WHOOO!"_

 _"TUCK-KERR!"_

 _"I LOVE YOU TUCKER!"_

And as if to complete the picture, fireworks suddenly shot into the air from each of the four corners of the battlefield, exploding near the Dome roof in a dazzling array of colors. Having enough of it, Ash snapped the book closed, and looked daggers at the aerialist.

"May I welcome you to the Battle Dome, my friend! May our battle truly be worthy of the attention of all these deserving people!" Tucker cried as he span around to meet Ash's onyx hues.

Yet again, the crowd roared in response.

"Today's battle will be a double battle!"

A second voice called out from one side. Ash now looked to one side to see Victor fly down from the rafters of the ceiling, although at least he'd had the general decency to ride aboard a miniature hovercraft. The match referee circled the arena once, as if following the Dome Ace's previous trajectory, before coming to a rest by the side of the battlefield.

"Each trainer can use two Pokémon with no substitutions! The battle will be over when both of one side's Pokémon have been defeated!"

Ash didn't bother to hear a single word after Double Battle. He was certainly no stranger to the stipulation. Luckily he had the perfect Pokémon in his arsenal for today. Ash would often josh himself with the title he bestowed upon himself. _''The Tag Team Specialist!''_

"And now, let's get this show on the road!" the Dome Ace cried. Tucker was commanding the audience's full attention. If the Brain had noticed Ash's sudden feeling of aplomb, he would have thought twice before wasting his time.

"Introducing our theme for today's battle! You've heard about them in fairy tales, told to you while tucked safely in bed! Now see them here first hand in the majesty of the Battle Dome!" Tucker roared, sending his fans even further into their hysterical fever.

The Dome Ace reached down, plucking two Pokéballs from underneath his tunic, then threw them forward, one after the other, each with a dramatic flourish.

"For the first time ever here in the Battle Dome, born enemies will be brought together into one formidable team for your entertainment! I give you... The great dragon of fearsome vengeance, Salamence... And its partner, the white knight in shining armour... Metttttttaaaaa-grossss!"

Both Pokéballs split open the instant before hitting the battlefield, spilling their contents in a simultaneous flux of white coloured energy. The Dragon Pokémon Salamence announced itself with a savage roar, loud enough to even momentarily drown out the thousands of spectators surrounding it as it reared up on its hind legs and flapped its red scaly wings twice. Behind it, its tail whipped down onto the battlefield with a thunderous crash.

Metagross however simply appeared silently. The four legged mountain of metal dug its four legs into ground level alongside its feral-looking partner, and simply waited. Its robotic eyes seemed to have a deeply calculating look as it met Ash's gaze. He'd seen Pokémon of both their species before, of course, but these ones looked something else. The two Pokémon opposite simply as a species were both known to be naturally powerful, and Ash could tell these two were extremely well trained just by looking at them. But they still didn't match to Ash's own.

"So AK!"

At the sudden shock of hearing his own name, Ash snapped his wide-eyed gaze over to the referee. The man was smiling back at him.

"Our Dome Ace has revealed his two Pokémon, now it's time for you to do the same!"

"There's no rush. Take as much time as you need to decide." Tucker suddenly gave Ash a wide knowing smirk, as if he could read the Ash's mind. "After all... We wouldn't want to disappoint everyone here with a hasty decision, would we?"

'' _Trying to sound considerate all of a sudden. Must be trying to gain the spectator's attention. But of course, being obsequious plays an important role in the media. Trying to pressurize me into choosing two random Pokémon and struggle making a teamwork out of them. Poor loser, he's gonna be so trolled after this battle~''_

''Oh trust me, chimi-chawa. I'm sure you'll sweep up their disappointment with your ballet,'' Ash jabbed, while maintaining the same glare with the Brain. Tucker seemed to get the hint though as he responded with another amused smirk.

Ash reached for his belt, his mind focused to a knife edge on the pair of monstrous Pokémon opposing him. He'd beat this fool no matter what Pokémon he used. Double battles or not, he would outsmart this supposed superstar, in his own Dome no less, and take down both of his opponent's creatures separately just like normal.

Chucking one of his Pokéball forward, Ash called out, ''I choose you!''

Tucker was greeted with the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon, who let an angry huff out of its flat nostrils the moment it entered the arena. Raising both fists upon its head, it smashed them on the floor summoning an ephemeral pillar of fire. He couldn't have picked a more ideal Pokémon in terms of typing to deal with the opposing Metagross.

"And your second?" the referee called out questionably. Ash ignored him completely as he now switched focus to Salamence.

Dragon Pokémon were tricky to deal with at the best of times, and Salamence as a species was well known as being one of the most powerful Dragon type Pokémon in the world. But he wasn't trying to capture one today, he was here to bring one down as hard and as fast as he possibly could.

And then it hit him.

Ash stood still, one hand hovering above the remaining Pokéballs on his belt. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

It was just too perfect. Slowly, Ash looked over to the dozens of cameras recording his every movement on the front row of the spectators' seating. The ideal Pokémon to combat both the creatures opposite was just hanging an inch from his fingers.

''Pikachu, get in there!''

Pikachu had no hesitation in leaping off Ash's shoulder, and eagerly making his way in front of the two pseudo Legendary.

"Interesting choices!" Ash looked over at the Dome Ace again as Tucker spread his arms out wide.

Ash clenched both his fists as the audience broke out into yet more applause. A rotating picture of both the Pokémon alongside their health points appeared on the giant screen above. A rush of fierce joy suddenly filled his body.

"And so both sides have revealed their Pokémon...!" the referee screamed.

The stadium fell silent. Glaring at each other directly, Emboar and Salamence half-crouched, looking ready to pounce and tear the other to shreds at a moment's notice. Sparks danced on Pikachu's cheeks whereas Metagross droned out a low mechanical-sounding monotone.

"Then..."

Ash locked eyes with Tucker. The Frontier Brain seemed as excited as his fans. The very air had turned into glass, ready to shatter in an instant.

The referee raised both flags. "Battle begin!"

''Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**!Emboar, **Burn Up**!'' Ash reacted instantly, the moments the flags dropped.

''Salamence, **Aerial Ace**! Metagross, **Meteor Mash**!''

A puff of smoke followed by a grunt, it's body exploded in a brilliant blue flame with embers pouring out from each inch of its body, launching like a comet towards Metagross, breaking its concentration in an opening assault. The mecha monster stumbled backward, teetering before managing to catch its balance.

''Pika…!'' Pikachu cried, surrounding himself with electricity. He hardly saw a smack to the face coming, that sent him tumbling back. Salamence lunged at the hyped mouse, showing it a thing or two with those underhand moves.

A satisfactory start. Ash very well knew, Metagross wasn't gonna go down that easy even with a super effective attack. Tucker on the other hand, didn't look displeased.

''Looks like you know some stuff! Let me present you the beauty of our Teamwork!'' ' **'Flamethrower! Psyshock!** ''

''Pikachu! Emboar! Lets show them the real meaning of 'Teamwork'! **Elemental Bulwark!''** Ash countered, sliding a hand into his coat pocket.

As the attacks missiled towards them, Emboar and Pikachu leaned into a collective defensive stance, the latter's cheeks bursting with sparks. With a synchronized motion, Emboar pressed its fists against the floor, summoning five fiery pillars of lava coated with golden arc of electricity. The twister of the adversaries attacks couldn't course through the wall, and thus were enveloped in the glamour of the Elemental Bulwark.

"Interesting," Tucker commented. "Now, Salamence..." The Dome Ace grandly gestured forward. " **Aerial Ace**!"

Salamence snarled once, then with another powerful flap of its wings, leapt directly upwards into the air. The dragon type ascended almost all the way to the Dome's roof, then performed a mid-air backwards loop, before screaming its way towards Emboar with intensifying speed.

''Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**!''

The smallest Pokémon present on the field blasted a burst of its elemental energy upwards. The very air seemed to ripple as the electricity zig-zagged its way towards its target. Aerial Ace, being an attack almost impossible to evade was stopped from gaining the necessary momentum by Tucker's next instruct.

''Break it off, Salamence!''

Just in time, the Salamence abandoned its attack and threw itself sideways as the electrical attack whizzed by it and smacked into the roof of the Dome just above. A look of bewilderment wolfed over Tucker just by fraction at the impact of that attack. Ash just huffed, as he returned his glance back to the battlefield. Surely the Thunderbolt caused some spectators to move back into their seats and slap their lips with their palms.

''Better than last time, Pikachu,'' Ash smirked widely at the results. ''Now Emboar, **Flamethrower**!''

Emboar roared, launching a torrent of flames at the so far motionless steel type.

''Shield yourself using **Iron Defense**!'' Tucker ordered in retaliation, waving his arms in a very disorderly fashion.

The orange flames blasted in every direction as they hit Metagross's Iron Defense, momentarily removing it from view completely but completely failing to have any effect. Another moment later, Metagross emerged from the heat, no sign of distress on its metallic face.

Tucker called over to him with the same laugh still lingering in his voice. The Ace's micro-phoned voice riled up the stands once again. Ash snorted in reply. Meowth just yawned at the lame attempt for the trash talk. The way the man opposite continually played to the crowd around him was starting to get on his nerves. In that case, Ash would just have to give Tucker no choice but to focus on the battle instead. But the Dome Ace was already moving into action.

"So if at first don't you first succeed, you try again! Another **Aerial Ace** Salamence!"

Salamence reappeared, plunging once more towards Pikachu with clear intent.

It was already too late to try to prevent it like before, Ash quickly calculated. The first time, Salamence had started on the ground, and had needed to fly up into the air before commencing the attack. But this time, it had begun the attack while already in the air.

White light had already surrounded the Dragon Pokémon as it dived again. Even as the mighty Pokémon was drooping down at a ferocious pace, the look on Pikachu's face was as undaunting as always. It had taken worst hits in the past, in front of which this attack was just a slap on the wrist. But just taking the hit as a whole would be a fool's hope.

'' **Volt Tackle**!'' Ash gestured a hand forward.

Ash's command left a smirk on Pikachu's lips, and the mouse let out an audible screech before morphing itself towards Salamence, cloaking himself in violent electricity, bracing itself for a powerful collision. ''Chu!''

Both attacks slammed into each other, before Pikachu proved to get the upper hand, successfully impelling the colossal Pokémon backwards, taxing the dragon to take the flight back into the air.

''That scrimmage. Truly first rate!''

Ash absolutely no interest in exchanging banter with this man. He was far more interested in seeing what else his opponent had up his skin-tight sleeves. Aerial Ace wasn't working, so what next?

"But I don't think we're quite done yet! Salamence, **Aerial Ace**!"

"What?" Ash muttered to himself. The same move again?

"Pikachu, Iron-" Ash refrained from commanding the counter attack as he cognized Pikachu wasn't the objective of the third attempt. Instead, Salamence verged towards his other Pokémon on the battlefield.

"Quick, Emboar, **Fire Pledge**!" Ash reacted at the fraction of the second.

At the last moment, Emboar smacked its forearm on the field, from which erupted a monstrous tower of flames that began to sluice its way towards the heading creature. Salamence easily dodged the fire type's last ditch attempt to save itself, but slowed down slightly about twenty meters above the ground as it lost sight of Emboar in the simmering heat. Using the grace of a natural hunter, Emboar used the distraction to leap backwards as the dragon type literally skimmed by.

Ash fought for a moment to keep his calm composure. The crowd "Ooo'd" and "Ahh'd" at the near miss.

''Emboar barely managed ta' beat it to the draw!'' Meowth began to analyse the battle. ''And wat's wid Metagross just standin' der? It's totally rooted ta' its spot!''

''Yes, I'm aware Meowth. But Metagross isn't on my case at the moment,'' Ash clarified, causing Meowth to look up at him quizzically. ''He's just playing me out. Wants me to expose all my plans right off the bat.''

Meowth nodded as he looked up and resumed tracking Salamence with his eyes. The dragon type had since circled around, and was now yet again back up and flying at the Dome roof. Neither trainer was calling out a move for the moment. Both Ash and Tucker seemed to be staring at each other in silence.

The raven haired trainer frowned, trying to formulate a plan as he tilted his head back upwards. While he had Salamence circling above them, below Metagross could prove to be a threat any time now. Both his Pokémon were wide open to attacks from almost infinite angles, and it wouldn't be possible to escape each one of them. In fact, the opposite was far more likely.

Trying to wrap his mind around a strategy, he pressed hard on the subject. _''I get it. He's wants me to think Salamence is the real threat right now whereas it's Metagross I need to keep a close eye on. His strategy is plain and simple. When I am occupied facing one of them, the other one takes over and keeps us engaged while the first one recuperates. But I aint gonna fall into his rat trap that easily. He uses my battling style. Prefers to let me strike and then counters. But he also has the task to entertain these idiots. And I just know how to use it against him.''_

Sure enough, as the seconds began to stretch on, Ash noted a sting of sudden annoyance flash across the Dome Ace's face. He knew that the audience would lose interest, if nobody made a move and Tucker certainly wouldn't risk that. Tucker was a performer, and no matter the quality of the supporting act, his own talent would shine through as always.

Ash flashed a small knowing smirk back. ''Why so serious, tutu-boy?''

"Wits don't help winning the Tactics Symbol, son. Salamence, **Aerial Ace** on Pikachu!"

Ash's smirk grew even wider as another idea struck him. Suddenly he knew how he would deal with Salamence. It was simple really.

Salamence was diving for its opponent with even more pace than before with a killing intent. Tucker wasn't surprised by that either. His dragon type had never liked being denied and too many of its attacks so far had proved fruitless for its liking. But not for long.

Tucker frowned. Yes, he'd decided to use his strongest double battle team today. Perhaps it was a little unfair, but this was no ordinary trainer. He had heard about him long and deep from Noland and Greta. Tucker hadn't been able to resist the urge to see it for himself.

Just as Salamence was closing in, Ash smirked and threw an arm forward, '' **Thunderbolt** on the field!''

"Pi!" Pikachu grinned, planting a paw on the field. With a shriek, an abundance of electricity was released. Golden bolts ripped through the ground in every direction, causing rocks and boulders to rise up in the air at a commendatory height and then crash down at Salamence barbarically .

'' Not done yet! Emboar, **Hammer Arm**!'' Ash continued his onslaught

Recollecting that Pikachu wasn't its only opponent, Salamence didn't even have a chance to look behind as the fiery behemoth emerged from the smoke, and slammed its glowing forelimb hard on Salamence's back, making it collapse to the ground with such brawniness, some were surprised by looking at the indent in the center of the field.

"Not bad," Ash heard Tucker call out. "Your Pokémon show spirit."

''Yeah, yours can keep up too.''

''Then you are in for a surprise! Fly once again into the air, my fearsome beast!''

At the last moment, Salamence managed to pick itself up and swoop out of the way at a considerable distance.

"Metagross, **Magnet Rise**!"

"Huh?" Ash looked over at the steel type.

Metagross shimmered light blue as it silently levitated itself a couple of feet from the ground. Not that he wanted Metagross to join in exactly, but it would have at the very least made a change of pace. But why lift Metagross from the ground in the first place? Ash hadn't even ordered an attack against it.

That's when it struck Ash. The ground...

'' **Earthquake**!'' Tucker's voice polished off the suspicion Ash was brewing in mind.

Boom!

Tucker's call was answered with swiftness, the large steel type fanned out its legs and smashed all of its weight into the ground. The ground shook violently as strong tremors coursed through it. The tremors were so strong the Emboar was rooted to the spot and unable to move at all. It's legs felt like anchors as it struggled to move out of the path from the incoming attack. The ground started to shoot up as jagged rocks began to burst from the earth below. Multiple cracks and crashes sounded as the ground caved in and burst from the power Metagross had utilized.

Ash watched with some surprise as Emboar simply planted itself on the ground and weathered the attack. The Fire Pig's lips were pulled back in a soundless snarl as the earth beneath it trembled violently.

Although he expected nothing less from all his Pokémon, he couldn't stop a small feeling of gratitude for his creatures' efforts emerge. Yet another example of how forcing Pokémon to adapt to their weaknesses, rather than just improving their strengths was the best way.

''Strange. An attack of that robustness would have taken down any fire type! I must venerate your Pokémon's endurance!'' Tucker exclaimed.

''And here I thought you just look like a soccer mom. I had no idea you think like one~'' Ash smirked at his own witticism ''If you haven't puzzled it by now, let me clear it for you. Remember the first attack Emboar used?''

''Yes, I recall it's known by the name of 'Burn Up','' Tucker mesmerized.

''That's right. Then you should also know that after a fire type uses Burn Up, it's no longer a fire type during the entire battle. I already knew what moves would Metagross use and how will they affect my Pokémon.''

''And how did you know what moves my Pokémon can exert?''

''How do you think? You make the stupid mistake of broadcasting all your battles every time. Guess that's the answer to why you are the weakest of all Frontier Brains. So, pass me the baton to entertain the fans a little. After all, you are yesterday's news.''

''My skills are insurmountable to others.'' Tucker hit back.

''Your focus is certainly short. Tell me, where do you see my other Pokémon right now?''

Tucker blinked, obviously demoralized at the turning of the tables. He distraughtly began to track the sight of Pikachu, on the field, but he was only gifted with the sight of Emboar, his levitating Metagross and a clutter of rocks.

''Let me give you a hint,'' a smile etched back on Ash's lips as he raised his finger to point at Salamence

 _"Rrrrraaawwwwggghhhh!"_

That horrendous scream snatched each one's attention, as they perked their heads to the sky where Salamence was screaming in agony, with countless volts coursing through the dragon?flying hybrid, drawing a roar of pain so brutal, most kids began to bury their faces in their parents chest. All dragon types had a certain resistance to electric type moves, even if Salamence's part flying type made it a little more susceptible than some. Without squandering any more mystery, Pikachu revealed itself, still miniscule to the audience's view, as it flipped over Salamence's head as a stepping stone and covered the altitude of 70 feet, by falling and landing upon Emboar's shoulder, like an acrobat.

''Oh look you found him!'' Ash sarcastically congratulated, growing momentarily cocky with their triumph.

''But how?!''

''Right when Salamence took the blow of the Hammer Arm, I made Pikachu hide under one of the holes it created during the Thunderbolt. Surprisingly though, Salamence fell just above one of those holes. Marking his cue, Pikachu soldiered through under Salamence's wing and he has been there the whole time.''

''Wonderful. Marvelous. Absolutely Stupendous. You, my man, are giving everybody their money's worth,'' Tucker remarked ''But I believe it's our turn. **Meteor Mash** , my prodigious powerhouse!''

'' **Iron Tail**!''

Folding its iron legs up and charging its body with a great amount of power to the point that it was visibly emanating from all four of its legs, Metagross's curled, metal fist clashed with Pikachu's sturdy tail with full force.

"We might be looking at a tie!" Tucker called out through the smoke.

''I don't think so!''

As the two Steel type moves fought for dominance, both Pokémon seemed frozen in place as the point where the competing fighting type energy met grew brighter and brighter. Then without warning, it exploded, throwing both backwards.

But the smirk on Tucker's face washed away as he watched Metagross skid backwards, narrowly missing Salamence. The Dome Ace was just being humored. Pikachu, he saw as the smoke cleared, had been thrown back a little as well, but hardly looked fazed as it flipped in the air for a moment above the lingering smog. Emboar gave another snarl in the dragon's direction, which Salamence replied to with a wide smirk.

" **Flamethrower**!"

"Take those flames my friend! Bask in their fiery might!"

The fire type complied, puffing its chest, and releasing a scorching inferno, but this time Salamence didn't even try to avoid them. The dragon type simply flew forward through the fire, both its front claws already shining again as it closed into Emboar. In fact, it barely even slowing it down. Salamence gave another loud, Dome-shaking battle cry it passed the final distance to the dog.

"You know it, my dragon!" Tucker spread both his arms out wide. " **Double Dragon Claw**!"

Stretching its claws out, the tips of Salamence's frontal legs glowed light blue, brimming with its draconic power.

''Dodge it!''

Left, right, up, down, left, right- Emboar's reflexes were razor sharp as it pranced backwards, missing each strike by mere inches. The dragon wasn't deterred though. Salamence just kept coming, hovering a few feet from the ground as it struck at the fire type again and again. Salamence was unstoppable! Even with both his Pokemon fighting, he couldn't hold it back. And once Tucker decided to bring Metagross into the fray, they'd be simply overpowered.

''Since its close enough, **Hammer Arm**!''

With remarkable reflexes and agility, Emboar evaded another strike of Dragon Claw, by leaping up high in the air. It placed both its arms together, storing up strength in those bulky muscles for a smash. Salamence ceased its attack to only receive a descending blow as the heavy strike buried it into the abyss of the battlefield, sending fragments of concrete everywhere.

''The augmenting strength of that Hammer Arm! SPLENDIDI!''

'' _Damn right,''._ It had taken a decade of extreme training to whip all his Pokémon into shape.

"But I think it's time for the chase to come to an end!" Tucker swung one arm right across his chest.

''Metagross, **Meteor Mash** **!** ''

Pikachu was careened into Emboar with an surprised yelp under the momentum given by the iron limb that had just slammed into it at force. Both tolled and rolled away before pushing themselves to their feet, and loured at their opponents with a menacing look.

'' **Meteor Mash** **! Rapid fire**!''

The damage wasn't much, but Ash hadn't forgotten the fact that Emboar wasn't a Fire Type for the rest of the battle. They had to make space. But they couldn't escape! Metagross wasn't letting them go!

''One more time, **Meteor Mash**!''

Metagross dashed in again towards the recovering Emboar. Ash's eyes widened as an idea bolted in his mind.

''Emboar! **Fire Pledge right under Metagross!''**

Metagross groaned, supporting itself with its burnt appendages, after taking a hit to its under region. Dirtied with burns and marks from the onslaught, it was hurting.

''Toss it!''

Tucker grimaced, watching his Pokémon being hurled like that, ''You are good, AK! Real Good!''

'' **Thunderbolt!''**

''Not today!Salamence, take the lead, **Dragon Rush!''**

A purple blue blaze ignited around Salamence, and it crashed into Emboar with all of its momentum, and pulled back immediately, avoiding the risk of another Thunderbolt.

''Now **Dragon Claw!''**

Salamence lunged at Pikachu, rearing its claw back. Razor-sharp claws grazed through downpouring electricity, coating them with static. "Pi!?" Pikachu jumped back, trying to clear himself of Salamence's path. It didn't stop a sudden sharp pain from crossing his belly.

Sensing that Salamence was already on the brink of exhaustion, Tucker couldn't be more proud but also cautious. He cautiously commanded, ''Metagross, **Meteor Mash!''**

The Iron Leg Pokémon began to charge its leg and drove itself at full speed ahead, flared eyes targeting Pikachu.

''So that's how he wants to play huh? ''Ash hummed ''Pikachu, **Electro Iron Tail**!''

Pikachu sprinted, his tail gaining a silver coating, preparing the first half of his combination. He tensed, electricity from his cheeks flooding his tail. "Pika-Pika-Pika…!"

A burst of gold erupted from Pikachu's tail. A first-shapeless bolt took form, as a huge, lively, jagged lightning bolt, in the shape of Pikachu's tail. Scattered metal particles coated its shape, at least five times Pikachu's size.

''Emboar, use **Flamethrower** at Pikachu!''

''boar!'' Emboar roared, spitting out another river of flames, this time directed at its teammate.

''Has the lad gone crazy?'' Tucker's gaze zeroed in on Ash.

''Now, Pikachu!'' Ash called out.

The electric rodent, grinned and pushed his body downwards only to hoist himself up, letting the wild heat of the Flamethrower blow under his feet. He felt a toasty warmth grazing his hard bound tail, but nothing else. Metagross's eyes widened as it took the full brunt of the Flamethrower. Watching his opponent take the diversion head on, Pikachu made another unnecessary acrobatic maneuver by performing a somersault, as he threw the weight of electrified tail down, smacking Metagross on the crack between its head with his combo.

Thick black smoke, dancing with electricity, stormed the field. Spectators and the Victor alike felt their ears ring from the deafening strike.

Pikachu tumbled backwards out of the smoke, landing on his hind legs. "Pi…!"

The mouth paused, allowing himself a moment of recovery. Taking the brutal hit, Metagross soared. It was tumbled upside down where it didn't bulge at all. Those swirling eyes of it were enough to indicate, it wasn't going to continue anymore.

The referee threw a hand up. "Metagross is unable to battle!''

Tucker stared on, shocked. How long it had passed since he had seen Metagross in that state? Be how long as it maybe, it certainly didn't matter now. The ties were turned. It was two against one and Tucker had barely managed to get a scratch on either of them. The cherry to his problems was that he was being slightly booed by the males, who seemed to have gambled some on Tucker.

''That was a very thrilling performance, my beast,'' Tucker murmured softly, to the Pokéball he had recalled Metagross into. He directed his gaze to meet the icy cocky stare of his adversary, and an appreciative smile danced on the Frontier Brain's lips.

''That was a very gutsy yet fabulous pull there. The teamwork of your Pokémon has roused me to doubt my own. Yet it is my duty to bring a worthy end to this grand show,'' Tucker clapped "Salamence, **Dragon Rush**!"

But in a display that drew fresh gasps from the crowd, Salamence rose itself up from that devastating hit and took to the skies and encased himself in a blazing armor of draconic energy before going into a swift descent towards Emboar.

''Emboar, leap back!''

With all the energy still reserved in the fire pig brute, it took a huge sprang backwards just when Salamence was about to dig it into the floor. A Perfect Miscalculation. That was it. The dragon type lifted its head and uttered a bellow of anger at its earth-bound rival.

'' **Flamethrower**!'' Ash yelled.

The dragon type was yet again engulfed in flames. But this only seemed to infuriate the proud Pokémon further. Now on the ground, Tucker's Salamence simply pounced forward through the flames in search of their originator with all four of its claws glowing emerald green, until-

''Now, Pikachu, **Volt Tackle**!''

''Dodge with **Aerial Ace**!''

The claws that were absorbed with draconic energy soon were imbued with power of the air. Salamence vanished in a bright light, before appearing above prefacing a speedy climb, as the crackling rodent propelled right below it. Ash couldn't help but snarl as he gaped the dragon soar back to safety once again.

''Enough with the Aerial Ace! Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**!'' Ash yelled instantaneously, eyes not once off from Salamence.

Yet another burst of electricity shot skyward, causing the dragon to abandon its escape and steer out of the way, flying in erratic patterns.

''Emboar, **Thunderpunch** on Pikachu! Pikachu, **Quick Attack** to get into the sky!''

Again Ash's orders were unconventional just as always. Pikachu didn't mind sprinting towards Emboar, while already being outlined in a silver streak, leaving a few afterimages behind. At the same time, Emboar was off charging at Pikachu, bounding across the battlefield at a high pace in great leaps, with both fists crackling. A collective gasp rose from the crowd as Pikachu leaped and pushed his paws hard of Emboar's crackling fist, using it as a trampoline allowing the mouse to pounce, and heaved himself in the air spirally, silver light trailing the mouse's body as he launched.

SMACK!

Salamence's eyes bulged out as Quick Attack hit its mark, sending the stunned dragon type tumbling. However, amidst air, Salamence twisted away, snarling angrily as it pushed itself even further up into the air to gain a safe distance while sparks danced across its wings. Having reached the peak of its jump, Pikachu fell down and landed back on earth solidly with both feet. The electric type threw both paws in the air in triumph, making Tucker realize his Pokémon wasn't safe even in the air.

A grim expression on Tucker's face finally made him connect the dots to Ash's plan. Seeking the sparks course through Salamence's body made him recapitulate Pikachu's special ability, Static, which induces guaranteed paralysis if met with physical contact. A cunning tactic indeed, using Thunderpunch as a platform as well as a Speed Boost also adding Quick Attack to the equation. A perfect theatric tactic.

"Bravo AK. You've really-"

''Emboar, return! **''** A flash of red light recalled The Mega Fire Pig back to its Pokéball, not once caring what Tucker had to finish saying. With another signal, Pikachu too retreated back on his trainer's shoulder. The spectacle of the battle died down. the audience were at loss of words, and slowly walking out on the battle, all except for Tucker.

''Hey-Where are you going? The show's not over yet! GET BACK HERE!'' The Dome Ace hollered as loud as he could on the mic. ''You can't bail out like that!''

Ash stopped his tread, and craned his neck to eye the scowling Frontier Brain. From the look of it, Ash must have gotten on the Brain's wick by just pulling out.

''Well, then I suggest you take a really good look at your Pokémon if you wanna stick with that statement.'' Ash spoke, not bothered what lane the battle would have ended.

Tucker raised his glare in the sky, and was taken aback, by the condition Salamence was in. the pseudo legendary had stooped down its descend and was grimacing all the way due to the paralysis stopping the functions of its appendages. Tucker was shook from his trance once again when Ash had a last few words to say.

''Your Pokémon has been played out and isn't in a condition to battle anymore. And I don't wanna win that way. For me, the welfare of any Pokémon is largely substantial than any of these people. So if you aren't gonna forfeit, than I guess there's no reason for me to stay.''

With that, Ash plainly resumed walking where he intended not before stopping for one last pun.

''Oh, and by the way. The show's over…''

* * *

 **I feel this wasn't that exciting. But will work harder.**

 **Any questions**?

 **Chapter 12- Salon Maiden Anabel**

 **Chapter 13- Pyramid King Brandon**

 **Chapter 14- Elite 4 Agatha**


	12. Chapter 12: The Apprentice is Back

**Okay guys. I really wanna apologize for updating after a long time. Exams and placement activities get in the way. Life's all chaos.**

 **Anyway, this chap stars both Palace Maven and the Salon Maiden. Shame on you if you don't know their names. ;) The draft on Pyramid King is under proofreading, and will be updated soon.**

 **Damn excited after watching the Sun and Moon Episode this week. Finally, the Alola League is on the road. Also, can't miss up on Meltan. I just hope the dimwit doesn't release this one. Anyways, lets proceed.**

 **Location 1: Metallica Island, near the Seaform Islands**

 **Location 2: Tohjo Falls, between Kanto and Johto**

 **Ash's Team 1: Staraptor, Hawlucha, Kingler, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Emboar.**

 **Ash's Team 2: Floatzel, Hippowdon, Krookodile, Pidgeot, Typhlosion, Glalie.**

* * *

Beads of sweat trickled down the eldest Frontier Brain's glossy head. Perspiration dripped down his wrinkled cheeks and absorbed in his combed white beard. Hand couldn't control a grip on his staff. But was the reason humidity? No. July was always a bringer of constant rain. And they were in the center of a tropical forest, where there was an abundance of trees. Then why was the Frontier Brain drenched in sweats?

How was it possible, that even after exhaustively training his Pokemon at their peak and despite having the geographical advantage, was Spenser not able to take down even one of the challenger's single Pokémon, and in lieu, lost two already to the same Pokémon, who wasn't even panting.

Shiftry was knocked down in less than a minute, and Claydol didn't even see it coming, considering the number of eyes it had. Everything depended upon Venusaur, his last resort in the game.

''Hey Gramps,'' the younger man called gaining the elder's attention, ''Is it true that Adam and Eve fooled around in this forest?''

''Grrrr….'' The senior balled his fists, seething, ''Spare me the galling questions. I am not that ancient. I have never rode a chariot. I don't use a sun dial. And I did not receive a senior citizenship in the 50's! So please get SERIOUS!''

''Alright! Alright!'' Ash held up his arms in defense. ''Was just trying to lighten up the mood. No need to bite my head off!''

 _Gosh_ _!_ _Why does he have to get so worked up_ _!? Weren't there any banter in Muromachi Period? Okay, back to the battle._

''Kingler, Hyper Beam!''

The Pincer Pokémon pointed its appendage towards his struggling opponent, firing a blinding purple flash of energy where Venusaur stood, so fast Spencer didn't get a chance for a counter attack. The resulting explosion tore across the area, and the plant behemoth was soared into a grove of trees, unconscious.

''Awesome job, Kingler.'' Ash praised, recalling the water type back to the Pokéball. Spencer too, returned Venusaur, without a word. Maybe age betrayed him, but he couldn't marshal his senses to hear the sound of footsteps. He just stood there, staring at the ground remorsefully.

''That's as much as serious I could get,'' Ash confronted, passing by the frantic Frontier Brain. For Spenser, he felt as if a dark ominous breeze just wafted by him.

Maintaining the calm and composed demeanor, hands dug into his coat pocket, Ash was about to mosey into the dense forest. His brows furrowed before taking a first step. For some unknown reason, he just wasn't moving ahead. He craned his neck, and the Frontier Brain was still in the scene. Ash tried hard to stable his stoic face but his internal expression was threatening to break his stoic expression. When the feeble gaze met Ash's glare, the latter's menacing just look melted into a diffident one. Scratching a portion of his cheek, Ash asked.

''Hey, I hate to ask but could you show me the way out? I'm not so good with navigation…''

 **XXX**

August is brutal but the lake is cool. Against the green of hills, Anabel sat watching as if the most impossible paintings one could have called a masterpiece. It had been long since she visited the panorama. A deep sense of serenity overcame her as she stared in rapture at the expanse of blue that lay before her. Rays of lights danced delicately across the water, birthed from the afternoon sun that both limited her sight and made the view all the more beautiful.

Looking up into the sky and down into the water was just the same. The weeping willow, the clouds above, – all free for the looking. She would be here every day and always it will be both different and the same.

She would frequently take a break from her schedule to be here every day. Nothing like a swim in the river would fill you with vim and vigor first thing in the morning. Time would pass by talking to Pokémon in their convoluted converse, since no challenger had shown up in the past 4 months.

She exasperated, looking at a glint of Goldeens shooting off the surface. Life had gotten so dull. She missed that jovial, hot headed, goofy apprentice she had once taken under her wing to learn the ways of telepathy. Memories of him flooded her head, from the point where he showed up unannounced at her door, drenched and looking for a place to stay to the night where he left a year later, without anybody's notice. He receded from her view and her house but not her blissful memories.

'' _Oh, Ash…''_ she respired, a heavy sigh palliating a heavy load off her chest. She would come here everytime his face crossed her mind.

The previously placid waters were abruptly breached by the snarling maw of a Gyarados, who was greeted with a screaming Frontier Brain. Distended eyes stared into the angry face of the Atrocious pokemon, her heart racing with panic. The nearby Pokémon took a raincheck from their joyous mood and made a run for it.

''Gyarados, what's wrong?'' she panicked.

Another blood curling roar echoed through the riverbank.

''Why are you so angry, Gyarados?''

''Probably because you don't recognize him?'' a cold anonymous voice riposted.

Who said that? Adrenaline flooded through her system, pumping and beating like it wanted to escape. Paralyzed in fear, as unable to comprehend what was circling around in Gyarados mind, her hand slowly reached for a Pokéball, but the act of defense was only shelved, by the exemplary innocence that took over in the ginormous eyes of the sea serpent.

''Huh…it stopped…'' Anabel mused.

Then, a contour of another person, also present at the spot appeared behind the center crest crowned upon the Chinese dragon, and blitzed for a landing in the fraction of a second. The sunlight hit Anabel's corneas as she shielded away. She recoiled and prise backwards, only for her back to bump onto something solid and _dripping wet._

Upon realization, she let out a melodious glee, and jerked away from her object of collision. Separating her hands from her face, she decided to atleast notice what she had bumped into.

One look, and her system previously gushed by adrenaline was now invaded by the seed of embarrassment. It felt like someone had suddenly switched on an internal heater inside her and that her skin slowly turned from a ghastly white to a shade of ripe strawberry. It was like her thoughts a few minutes ago had just been printed into reality.

Drops plastered his hair to his face, that she could barely see his eye. The man was powerfully built, supple as a panther. His skin was paled by the sun, was he brushed the past his face to reveal the entire identity.

Her mouth became too dry to speak. His skin so tempting to touch, every move was sapping away her strength to stand. Standing at 6'1'', only in his soaked cargo shorts, and with a well-toned and muscular body, his physique had to be admired by the opposite sex. Anabel could feel steam erupting from her body just by peering at the half naked man. The more she pried into his features, the more arresting he got. His eyes deep and catastrophic, a total different galaxy into those orbs. His cheekbones were perfectly accentuated with his face, and lips were pressed into a grim expression. Everything inch and feature on his body seemed to have undergone some changes, except for the set of auburn eyes and the Z marks, a mystery yet to be revealed.

He saw the shock register on her face even before she was desperately trying to hide it. A clement smirk stretched his lips,

''Is that really you, Ash?'' she stuttered after a halt.

''I have a Driver's License and Passport that says I do…if that's proof enough?'' Ash riposted, always quick to respond.

Anabel edged closer until she was inches apart from him, serious like he'd never left before. They look deep into each other's eyes, a perfunctory spark danced between the two. Her eyes dimmed, face tight, and she reached out and hugged him tightly. She pressed her body against his soaking chest, soft and warmth blending in. Finally he was here. Or maybe was she just imagining him. They drifted apart, and she could feel his absence in the form of cold wind. But she was glad that it wasn't a dream. A satiating smile climbed her lips, and her pupils glimmered with gaiety.

And then…

 _WHACK…_

The slap was as loud as a clap. A red welt left behind from the impact. Luckily, the blow wasn't enough to stagger him back.

''I wasn't got that long that people here changed their ways of greeting.'' Ash gave a petty scowl ''Then there's no point in asking what was that for.''

''Your choices could be showing up miserable at my door, stay at my place for a year rent free, or leaving without a trace with not even a damn note. That's the least I can expect from you.'' She accused, cheeks puffing up.

''Rent free?! I did my part of the dishes and leave the toilet seat down, didn't I?'' he tried a trivial attempt at funny.

'Alright, consider this an amendment. I'm sorry I just sneaked away like that. I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings and put my dreams before you. I want you to know I do regret what I did, but I also want you to know, I had a great time here. And it was my honor to learn under you. Now if you don't forgive me, I am afraid I can't hold the nice guy act long enough and also have to pee. That blockhead Gyarados didn't give me time enough to, you know…unload.''

''Oh, Ash you talk too much,'' she chuckled, and enveloped him into another gentle hug.

''Well, I was expecting something hot beverage instead…but this will do…'' Ash murmured into her soft lilac hair. She didn't break the embrace and destroy her moment, but it eventually was ruined when Ash felt something squishy against his chest.

''Oh, hey, you have grown.''

 **XXX**

''No booze?'' Ash's head perked up inquisitively, as soon as Anabel placed the tray accommodating two Mediterranean inspired ceramic coffee mugs. Affronted, Anabel shot back with a less than pleased look.

''Coffee's just fine,'' Ash waved giddily, and reached for the mug intended for him. He winced as he sipped his coffee - it was tepid, overly bitter and lacking real cream. It was a source of caffeine though and so he drank like a sailor new to whiskey. Giggling, Anabel took a seat by him, her hands clasper=d around her own cup.

''So tell me Ash. Where were you all these years? What have you been doing? Why didn't you call me?'' she asked, a little rasp in her tone at the last question.

 _Still miffed huh?_

''Okay…I have been recently reminded that I talk too much…'' Ash balmed the spot of earlier impact, reiterating the slap, ''so to be concise, I have been training my Pokémon under harsh climatic conditions and perilous terrains for a decade.''

''And you are back in the civilization to put your training through its paces?'' she guessed, teasingly titling her head.

''Hey, I gotta taste the fruit I have sown the seeds for. That's why I have been bouncing around Gyms and Battle Frontiers lately. It's not like I'm fond of looking at old faces.'' Ash testified.

''Oh yeah, I heard a lot about you, especially from Tucker. I absolutely had no idea, that the trainer who has pricked everyone's nose would be you. When I received your E-mail last week, I wanted to see for myself who AK really is.'' She teased, causing Ash to cock an eyebrow.

Sipping the beverage down his throat, and heaving a sigh, Ash snickered at the wish. ''You will see in our battle…''

''Over confidence always sinks the ship, Ash…'' Anabel warned austerely.

''And ships aren't meant to stay at the harbor forever, Anabel.'' Ash snorted defiantly, cozying himself into the couch.

''Nobody can beat you at words.'' Anabel conceded, slumping her shoulders.

''Most of them can't beat me in a Pokémon Battle…''

 **XXX**

Soon enough, the two were standing opposite to each other, and between them was the plain fundamental battlefield, waiting to by occupied by the participants. While her hands tighten unconsciously, his calmness didn't seem to betray even if a nuke dropped next to him. But something about his silence just perturbed her. She wasn't an elite Psychic like Sabrina but even she could sense the tiny faint dark aura radiating from him ever since he got here. To set that aside as a story for some other time, she decided to get on with it.

''I'll just run the rules by you. Two on Two. Substitutions allowed only for you. No time limit. Beat me in this battle, and there'll be Takoyaki for lunch.'' Anabel stated, hoisting up the stipulations.

''Not like my mom makes it…''

''You know sometimes you manners lack…'' Anabel chastised.

''But not my skills…'' Now, he was into boasting.

"While you may have some… gentlemanly qualities to you and arrogance, none 're going to give you an edge in this battle. Go, my friend!"

Anabel lobbed her Poké Ball high in the air, releasing in a brilliant light her first choice, the Star Shaped Pokémon that took form in a flashy golden brown sea star. Its most notable feature was the bright red jewel located at the core of its body held in place by a sort of golden piece attached to its left leg, shining brightly in the irradiated room.

"Having you battle my usual Pokémon would be spoon-feeding you. So, I figured that my usual Pokémon won't put much of a dent in your defenses so a nice changeup in my lineup should throw you into a loop," Anabel said with a smirk, to which Ash just smirked back.

''How kind of you, and if that's gonna help you win…then sure~ But I have my doubts!'' Ash quipped, winding his arm back for the throw. ''Let's go! I choose you!''

The first Pokéball was cast, unleashing the large ground type behemoth. It thumped on the floor with a loud quake, stationing itself firmly and undaunted against the expressionless star acting as its opposition. Sand spilled from the large pores on its body, shrouding the battlefield in a cloud of dust.

The Frontier Brain observed the scene, squinted at the storm.

"Let's see how sturdy Hippowdon really is!" Anabel gestured the first move forward. ' _'Staryu, use_ _ **Psywave!**_ _''_

With surprising reflexes, as indicated by the jewel on its core, Staryu conjured up a large and bright fiery mass of shades. With a particular drone of its name, the Star Shaped Pokemon released the potent Psywave shooting into, the obscure clouds of dust.

'' **SAND PROMINENCE**!'' Ash countered, tightening a fist in front of him.

Thanks to Hippowdon's Sand Stream ability, the whipped sand began to revolve around the Heavyweight Pokémon's body. The wind acted as a catalyst making the sand more oppressive until the cargo of dust changed the spectrum until Hippowdon was shrouded inside a colossal hummock of sand. The sand was so prominent that Psywave dissolved upon completely colliding with it, lost somewhere into the Sandstorm.

'' What's he up to?'' Anabel blinked. '' _Staryu,_ _ **Power Gem**_ _on the sand''_

With a soft grunt of its name and the excitement to locate Hippowdon in the thick storm of sand, Staryu garnered its energy into the red ruby, which began to glow a pearly white. A six sided beam of light launched itself from the gem, and blasted through the sand mountain, imploding the structure yet to avail of Hippowdon.

''Huh, where is Hippowdon?'' Anabel frowned at the ineffectual attempt.

The rumble underneath Staryu was Anabel's initial answer. Staryu was jostled by the moving field, for one it certainly wasn't in its habitat, and secondly, two of its appendage were .A Striking blow of the Iron Head was dealt out, sending Staryu spinning into the air.

''Oh my?!'' she managed a gasp. But still landing with grace, Staryu flashed its jewel, alarming Anabel that it took a significant damage.

''So the pile of sand was just a decoy I presume?'' Anabel raised a brow with a soft smile.

''You barely scratched the surface. There was a reason for what I call Sand Prominence. True that I made Hippowdon use Dig right under the sand pile but you didn't catch up on that, did you? When Dig was used, obviously a hole in the field was created which only resulted in birth of unnecessary space but as Hippowdon soldiered through the ground, sand kept falling through and filled the hole that Hippowdon created. Now you could have noticed the conspicuous reduction in the sand at the top of the hummock, but the constant Sandstorm ensured that didn't happen. If you didn't see that coming, then I don't trust your psychic powers any longer.'' Ash explained, catching her up to every detail.

''I see you have grown mentally,'' Anabel praised, not bothered about the taunting. ''Your bond with your Pokémon has nourished a very long way.''

''You did expect me to use telepathy, didn't you?'' Ash deflected. ''After all, that was lesson one on day one…''

''Don't be full of yourself. You yet need to refine those Psychic Powers!'' Anabel barked, pouts back on her lips. '' _Staryu, let's try_ _ **Surf**_ _!''_

A swelling tide lifted the water type, growing into a wave to surf the current.

''Please I surpassed you on day two…'' Ash deadpanned lamely, undaunted by the monstrous wave heading towards his Pokémon. ''Hippowdon, **Desert's Wrath!''**

Wide maw let out a yawn, answering brick with a stone, as it manipulated its sand together into a larger current.

'No way!'' Anabel gasped, taken aback. ''How many of those he's got?!''

Both waves of their respective elements crashed against one another, where a major mass of sand overwhelmed Staryu, causing it to lose its footing. Sand ate water, water ate sand and the entire floor was blanketed in dampish muddy sand. And perched on the field were the two Pokémon coated with the mixture of sand draped all over their bodies. The view of the entire battlefield would take you to the beach that has just bathed in a tide of wave.

''You just walked right into it!''

''You see, when you combine Sand with water, sand is much heavier and settles down. I demonstrated that by colliding Surf with a wave of Sand, the impact was so powerful because the suspension of sand was higher and thus that sand settled down immediately on the entire floor taking the water with it. Now that chemical reaction created damp wet sand which is extremely irritating. It's just like someone hurled mud on you. I figured that would make Staryu agitated and lose its focus.''

''From the looks of it, seems you are quite the scientist,'' Anabel acknowledged.

''3 PhD's, 4 Masters…''

''…''

''Shall walk you through the rest over lunch. So anything else up your sleeve?''

'Don't forget you are still my apprentice!'' Anabel took a deep breath and coxed her Pokémon its next command. _''_ _ **Hydro Pump**_ _!''_

'' _ **Sand Barrier!''**_

Staryu straightened itself vertically, before waggling off the residual sand and pointing the top appendage of its body towards Hippowdon. A source of gushing water, formed from the tip and was pressurized into a large, but narrowed stream followed and made its way towards Hippowdon.

Staryu landed on the now marsh sandy platform safely, seeming to stare at its struggling foe with its core jewel. It would be an intimidating, if not already eerie sight to consider being stared down by a Pokémon with no noticeable face and by it being completely immobile at the moment. After all, there have been stories and rumors passed down the Pokémon community considering that its kind had originated from outer space. But as opposed to its expectation, Hippowdon somehow pushed itself back up after taking the super effective attack.

''What the-!?'' she did a double take. ''Ok now what?!''

''Big fat bummer! Just when Hydro Pump was about to hit Hippowdon, it channeled the sand from its hollows into a sphere that acted as complete defensive barrier. You couldn't see that either because of the Sandstorm. For one, the sand soaked the water. But the pressure was so strong that it blasted through the Sand Barrier and hit Hippowdon anyway. But then, it has taken worse.''

''You certainly are a different Ash than the Ash I used to know. _**Scald!'**_ _'_

'' **Dig!''**

The Starfish formed the boiling Scald again from its top appendage. The blistering stream of water propelled itself inside the dusty storm, and just a second later, on completion of its turns, the Sandstorm subsided. The torrent of boiling water strayed away and struck the ground in the front, which created a big explosion of debris that shrouded a good portion on Ash's side. Anabel's eyes had then widened in astonishment upon discovering Hippowdon's disappearance from the battlefield.

'' **Thunder Fang!''**

With remarkable speed, Hippowdon emerged from the ground, dirty debris falling in all direction, as its crackling fangs read y to land a finishing chomp. Once it sunk its fangs into Staryu, the starfish was totally gobbled into Hippowdon's gigantic snout. Staryu's core coruscated as golden electricity coursed through Staryu's body, noticeably cracking the core before forcing the Star Shaped Pokémon crashing into the ground on its back with its jewel completely lifeless and partially shattered.

''There you go. Another benefit of wet sand. It makes digging faster and easier.'' Ash commented nonchalantly.

"No!" Anabel cried, immediately holding up a Poké Ball. "Staryu, return!" The red beam from the Poké Ball caught the starfish before it had landed on the ground.

"Good job handling that, friend," Anabel whispered kindly to Staryu's Poké Ball before putting it away. "You'll take rest now."

''And your job here is done too…Return,'' Ash tribute the Heavyweight Pokémon's efforts as he recalled the Pokémon, and clipped it back to his waist before eyeing the worrisome Frontier Brain. ''I'm itching to see who you send out next!

''Not many trainers are able to handle Staryu like that in the first go. But since you did, I am proud to call you my apprentice.'' She remarked with a wink. ''You have pushed me to go all out. The next one will provide you greater challenge. Go, my friend!''

The Salon Maiden's second Pokémon took a humanoid form that seemed to be a cross breed of a yoga practitioner and a monk. Its hands were joined together as a sort of greet and seemed to be concentrating on something. Adagio, it opened its eyes becoming aware of the situation and the reason it was being summoned.

''cham…'' it exhaled calmly.

''I'm all in for the challenges…'' With his hand grazing over his second Pokéball, he swiftly unclipped it and tossed it forward. ''I choose you!''

The intimidating form of Krookodile materialized on the battleground. An identical grin broke onto his face, identical to his trainer.

''…dile…'' He snarled in a roar, taking up an aggressive stance, and glaring at Medicham, but of course behind those flashy shades, which made Anabel ponder a little bit, upon Krookodile's release.

'' **Dragon Claw!''**

 _Krookodile stomped forward, holding up a claw imbued and shaped by draconic energy._

'' _Get to a safe distance and use_ _ **Calm Mind!**_ _''_

As Krookodile lunged forward, Medicham chose to perform a back flip but because of the sandy surface. As a result there was a sudden depletion in its acrobatic execution, and thus it fell prey to Krookodile's Dragon Claw slashed across its chest.

''Hey what the-!?''

''You still don't get it do you? Take a good look at the floor! Damp sand is all over it which makes any Pokémon laggy unless it's a Ground type or a Flying Type. Running on sand requires 1.6 times the energy expenditure than running on a hard surface. In Krookodile's case, it's different. I have trained him on such terrains ever since I got him.''

''So you have come in here prepared…''

''Nah, it aint that much,'' Ash replied, eyes glued to the battlefield. ''Krookodile, use **Foul Play**!''

Krookodile snarled, slipping his head under Medicham's arm to duck a swing, and grappled Medicham, digging his claws into its waist. Throwing his own weight backwards, Krookodile used Medicham's strength against it, throwing it over his head in a suplex. Medicham landed in a heap, clouded in dust.

"Medicham!" Anabel gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

''Let me break something to you. Foul Play is a move that makes the target Pokémon's strength its weakness. Higher the target's stat, greater the power of Foul Play. Medicham's special ability Pure Power doubles its attack stat when used in a battle.'' ' **'Dragon Claw!''**

Krookodile flashed an eerie grin, as it pounced forward, the same bright blue glow capturing his nails, forming three extended claws.

'' _ **Detect**_ _and then use_ _ **Hi Jump Kick!''**_

Medicham, who had a moment to recover, took a defensive stance as it waited for its opponent to draw near. Eyes lit up blue, its fighting instincts reaching up its limits. The moment came, and Medicham effortlessly ducked the swift dragon type move, before thrusting its glowing right knee into Krookodile's gut. The Intimidating Pokémon stumbled back from the super effective move, as it continued to hold on to the affecting area, attempting to right his footing. Even Ash got a bit - once he saw Krookodile's shades budging of his snout. Otherwise, things could really get out of control.

''Finally…I thought you lost it.'' He satirized before throwing in the next command. '' **Stone Edge!''**

Krookodile quickly stomped up to bat as two bright elliptical rings of energy formed around it, breaking them into sharp, pointed gray rocks and firing them almost individually.

'' _ **Calm Mind and Bullet Punch!''**_

Medicham took another stance, both palms fused together with its right foot against its left inner thigh, identical to the tree pose. With a long whisper, its entire body illuminated in a bright aura as it stood in the stance for ten seconds. Then, with incredible reflexes, Medicham swatted down the oncoming sharp rocks with fists of steel.

Intense battle was quickly cut short by a rather loud growl from a certain trainer's stomach. Fiddling with his raven locks, he displayed a sheepish idiotic smile.

''Now I'm kinda hooked up on your Takoyaki…''

''You always have a one track mind when comes to food.'' the woman sighed. Seriously, what if this guy was a marine?

''Whatchya talkin about?'' Ash refuted. ''I was fixated on that right from the start!''

''Just proved me right,'' she wiggled her index finger.

''Let's adjourn the banter for lunch shall we?'' Ash grumbled, coaxing his stomach with his hand, trying to shush it. Twinkles glimpsed in the onyx eyes, correspond to the smirk beneath.

''Krookodile!''

''Medicham!''

'' **Dragon Claw/** _ **Detect!''**_

Both Pokémon prepared for their respective attacks before charging forward into their destined clash. Krookodile stampeded forward, both extremities, armed with huge glowing claws, were pulled past his head. Whereas, Anabel was going to have it brains over brawn this time. Medicham's eyes took a familiar glow, analyzing Krookodile's aura and the intent before sidestepping to the side, ducking the strike above, leaping the swipe underneath, always two inches out of the range of the devastating dragon claw. But Krookodile wouldn't drop his bundle just yet. A certain degree of exhausting could be heard from his breathing. It kept on pushing and Medicham kept evading, back and forth, until-

Medicham's detect took a spill, and the Meditating Pokémon found its feet being sucked by a suspicious quicksand.

''A Quicksand! Where did that come from!?''

''If you are a Frontier Brain, then fight with the knowledge of your surroundings. The quicksand is nothing but the initial hole that Hippowdon dug, which was filled by dry sand first due to Sand Prominence and then the wet sand due to the mixture of Surf and sand. All the equation was to create a Quicksand. All this time you have been playing according to my dices. I never wanted the Dragon Claw to land a hit. I just wanted to lure Medicham to the very spot I had my eyes on since the beginning of the second round.''

''I didn't even try to anticipate what moves you pull out. But there's another pattern I could predict your commands from. It's your EYES!''

''My EYES11'' she gawked. _''Medicham, try and get outta there!''_

Medicham struggled, and tried to muster up the remaining strength in its leg muscles to abscond itself from the quicksand, but its efforts proved to be in vain.

''No use, its trapped!'' Ash confirmed. ' **'Aerial Ace!''**

''Dile…'' The crocodile's mighty jowls curved into a triumphant grin, as it sped towards the struggling monk, trailed by silver streaks. It battered the Fighting type over the rear, with a detrimental ram. And unfortunately for Medicham, one Aerial Ace was enough to knock it out smooth. Swirls in its eyes left Anabel with less than optimistic prospects.

''My choice of Krookodile was just a diversion. I had banked upon Krookodile's Aerial Ace right off the bat. It's the simplest of all basics to land with a second move…''

With that she returned her Pokémon, and gazed at the Pokéball.

''That was a fun battle, indeed.'' Called Ash's own deep tones, and the lilac haired looked over to see him approaching. Once the two were close enough, they reached out and clasped each other's hands. Ash continued ''I can't recall the last time I had this much fun battling someone, Anabel. Thank you, I really needed that.''

''It was a pleasure for me too, Ash.'' Anabel squeaked out, positively red with fluster, the other hand already fetched its way to her chest.

That's when he lilac orbs locked on the auburn hues, staring deeply into them. Her breathing became softer, the pent up emotions melting into a smile as soft as the morning light. Her body squirmed just a little as her muscles relaxed. There was something about that gaze of his she'll never find in another man, as if in that moment their souls have made a bridge.

A cough interrupted her from being sucked further into daydreams.

''Okay, hmmm…about that Takoyaki.'' He didn't fail to pull her out of her trance, as she blinked twice and inwardly cursed him. ''Could you also side it with some red-bean soup?''

''You can have anything you want?'' she couldn't find it in herself to reject the sincere request.

''Thanks…''

''You are the one who's gonna go shopping!'' she singsonged.

''Sure,'' he agreed immediately. But on Second thought. ''Hey! Wait a sec! The Market's 4 miles away from here!''

* * *

 **There will be Questions on Ash owning Hippowdon, I know. But one who has really seen the episode won't deny that Hippopotas should have been Ash's Pokémon.**

 **Next Three Chapters on AVENGE, BATTLE, REPEAT!**

 **PYRAMID KING BRANDON (80% Complete)**

 **THIS ONE I WILL REVEAL IN NEXT CHAPTER AS HE IS A MYSTERY.**

 **VIOLET CITY GYM LEADER FAULKNER.**

 **I REMEMBER I HAD PROMISED AGATHA. BUT I WISH TO MAKE A SEPARATE STORY FOR ALL ELITE 4.**

 **ANY QUESTIONS. PLEASE PM. NAD DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

FOOTNOTES:-

The **Muromachi period** ( _Muromachi jidai_ , also known as the **Muromachi era** , the **Ashikaga era** , or the **Ashikaga period** ) is a division of Japanese history running from approximately 1336 to 1573.


	13. Chapter 13: Dethroning a King

**Battle Location** **: Battle Pyramid, stationed at Fennel Valley**

 **Ash's roster: Pikachu, Greninja, Sceptile, Charizard, Lapras and Infernape.**

* * *

The path doesn't care about the terrain, that's for Ash to deal with. The path is the path. So whatever came he kept going. When he got knocked down, he had to get up back again, cause there's no other way. The mountain path grew wide where the soil was soft and then narrow in the rocky passes. There were times it was barely there at all, no more than a mild disturbance in the dirt. But always it lead upward to the peak, the only destination the two of them (Ash and Pikachu) could keep in mind.

Minutes flew by. Tired mud formed small, dirty clouds as he trekked towards the slope. Every third step or so, he would slip just a little and righted herself, as he challenged the mountain. Finally, after a long trail, he conquered the top of the landscape. Pikachu swooped down from his shoulder, and seized a place for himself. Stripping the heavy backpack from his shoulder, Ash swiped the beads of sweat and dust from his face.

His eyes sunk below; marking the distance he covered to get there. Feeling his lungs bursting with fresh air, he observed the sunlight cascading down a gap of clouds into an azure blue lake. Around it the vegetation was lush with dew and resembled an ocean waving in the breeze.

A heavy holler caused the Partner Pokemon to squeal and leap from his zizz, as he lifted his drowsy eyes at the voice of that scream. Panting, Ash felt a huge load being lifted off his chest. He took a spill, as his back met the solid ground. He lay there in the sunshine, eyes closed for a moment, blissful, ears only functioning to listen to the music of the skies. There was something so right about just being there. All his life, he had witnessed this beauty while he had a life in Pallet Town. And it seemed like it followed him everywhere on his journey. As if nature craved his presence as much as he loved the dance of the clouds.

There was also a sound of running water, in the lake that had the same hypnotic quality of music as the air. Ash stood, letting out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms high over his head. A short walk brought him to the waterbody over the edge of the plateau. He knelt down, splashing a bit of water onto his olive skin. His hands dipped under briefly, soaking them in the brisk body of water. No sooner than, the splash had tricked Pikachu's ears, he too joined Ash in matter of few saunters.

Ash removed his boots, and dunk his legs skinny dip. The cool water moved over his skin, removing the irritation and replacing it with meditative peace. Being sucked into the serenity was all Ash wanted right now, until an irking sound of rotating blades retained his attention from composure. There in the sky, was the flying the inducement of Ash's trek, the Battle Pyramid, hovering high above the ridge as if to kiss the heavens.

Ash didn't get up, Pikachu's ears didn't erect. Their eyes just lingered on the Battle Structure, swinging above the lake. There was a deep meaning to this stance. Once the Battle Pyramid fetched a place to land, the blades began to slow down, the flight subsided and descended, as the subdued paint, became enveloped in a cloud of dust. The blades that beat the air had much the same effect as a small tornado on the loose ground cover. Now the only thing that came between Ash and the Battle Pyramid was the vast lake. Bringing Lapras along with him already took care of that problem.

Once the Transport Pokémon had done its job, it was recalled back to its PokéBall.

With one last breath, tiredness was soon replaced by a look of intense determination on the trainer's face that was replicated on Pikachu's as well.

''Here, we are Pikachu,'' Ash huffed, eyes scrutinizing the grandiose building that dwarfed them ''Our last stop in Kanto…''

''chu!'' Pikachu gave a hesitant nod in response.

The Battle Pyramid went through a few conversions, as the tri-rotors were pulled inside the facility. A door was pulled from the edge of the Pyramid, indicating that one was allowed to enter. The design was still the same, influenced by flamboyant Roman architecture. No matter how salubrious the furnishings inside the air craft were, to Ash it was never more than a flying metal cone. He crossed his heart and dashed into the facility.

XXX

Brandon and Samuel were extremely humbled to have Ash back in front of their eyes. Brandon was among the few people who was cognizant of AK's true identity and other than Anabel, was one of the few Trainers Ash had turned to in the past for some profitable lessons. He wasn't the one who would turn down a challenge of someone with such a caliber. And that is why he was delighted to receive when he received Ash's mail a week ago.

 _But…_

Those who were close to him knew that Brandon was a caring and soliticious but also knew that he was decisive and can get easily ticked off. He was as stern as a sergeant. To him, even the smallest of gags were symptoms of immaturity and he found them extremely intolerable. His temper was like the boiling milk. And Ash was the only person in the entire Pokémon World, valorous enough to pull the Pyramid King's chain.

''You are a despicable Idiot!'' Brandon barked.

''Not many guests turn up here, do they?'' Ash lamely pointed out.

''You wasted an entire decade on training! You should have been an Elite 4 by now. Do you have any idea how many trainers are willing to accept the position of the final Frontier Brain!? Such opportunities don't arise in a million years, Ash!''

''I don't recall any trainer completing the Frontier Brain Challenge after me…'' Ash retorted. ''Since the year dot, I have been shaping my Pokémon to be where they are today. You don't believe me. Just ask you fellow Brains!'' he argued, his tone rising at the Frontier Brain. ''Besides, it wasn't just training. I did put my training to the sheets. I did win a couple of Leagues, and three Grand Leagues, two Ultimate Leagues. They are on a much different level than regional Leagues. And now I aim for the bigger fishes, which is the World Championship!''

''World Championship is an uncertainty of your life, Ash. Nobody but a handful of trainers have taken the possession of that cup. You do not have a net big enough to catch the fish you desire. There's still time, young man!'' Brandon pressed, ''Accept the chair! Make a living out of this. The title 'Pyramid King' will swell the pride on your face! There's no one else more worthy.''

Balling his fists, Ash couldn't take it anymore. Pikachu had already sensed the indignation building up inside his trainer.

''My face is only to be recognized as the World Champion Pokémon Master, Brandon! And I don't wanna paperweight that dream, only so you can retire. I have sacrificed too much to hold on to my dream. So stop cheesing me with the gold talk. There are many trainers capable of filling in for you. But me, being a Frontier Brain...will only curb my goals. So pull out your Pokéball, Brandon that we can get this battle rolling! Patience has never been my strongest virtue.'' Ash declared.

Brandon's ego was challenged and shattered. Seeing no future in parleying with the young man, Brandon's stoic expression softened. A proud smile grazed his lips.

''I still admire your determination, young man! You are meant to be the Pokémon Master if that is how it must be! Your will is the sword that will cut down every obstacle in your path! It is my luck and prestige to have this battle with you!''

''…Thanks…''

''Let's see what you did in ten years, that has trembled every Frontier Brain!'' Smirking, the archeologist licked a PokéBall, enlarging it. Luckily they were standing of a Battlefield. ''Dusknoir, I need your assistance!''

Lobbed forward, the ball introduced Brandon's first pick; a sickly grey shadow whirled into being. A lone red eye leered at Ash and Pikachu, letting out a deep, wicked chuckle. Gargantuan ghastly hands hovered over Dusknoir head. "Noir!"

''Just when I thought things couldn't get any better. I choose you!'' Ash retaliated, tossing a Pokéball of his own, with practiced momentum. The sphere lobbed forward, bursting mid-air into large pillar of light. It soon took the shape of Charizard, who emerged above the battleground with an earth-shaking cry. Those fiery hues locked with lone red eye, a huff of flames escaped Charizard's nostrils.

''Rotom, I want you to fish out all the info on Dusknoir.''

All of a sudden, the red Pokédex surfaced itself from Ash's pocket, and materialized itself into the shape of Alola's customary device. It let out a gleeful digitalized coo, before scanning the Gripper Pokémon using its Camera function. Then it answered in its robotic voice, ' _ **'Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon, It is said to take lost spirits into its pliant body and guide them home. Special ability, Pressure.''**_

Ash seemed to be pleasantly surprised by this knowledge as he twisted his lips into a smirk. With his fingers, he motioned the device to hover next to Pikachu, as he was about to start the battle.

''Make your move, blockhead. I have other places to go to!'' he provoked the senior.

''Dusknoir, **Will-o-wisp!''**

Dusknoir waved and gestured those ghoulish hands about, as if conjuring a wicked incantation. Two blue flames came to be, each the size of Dusknoir's hands. Holding the arms outward, launching the two wicked blue flames towards Charizard.

'' **Pyro Defender!''**

Flames burst out of Charizard's body, setting its body ablazed. Charizard stood tall in the face of the flames, embolden by his own flames. He raised one of his claws, and slashed the first wave of Will-o-Wisp, and the other with the opposite wing. The fire type move was cut down by Charizard's predatory claws, the blue flames cast aside.

''Please tell me, that was not the best you can dish out.'' Ash lamented. ''Use **Flamethrower!''**

''Dusknoir **, Hex!''** Brandon countered.

Flamethrower's wrath rearranged, recklessly raining sparks and heat. Dissing flames took the shape of a large, glowering eye. Although it did fail to scare the stiff out of the pseudo dragon who stood there unnerved. Brandon waited and waited but the effect of Hex seemed forever to take place. A dark demonic aura outlined Charizard and faded away almost immediately.

''Forget it. What you expect has washed down the drain…''

''What do you mean?!'' Brandon's brows shot up, preparing him for the worst.

''That move you last used. 'Hex', wasn't it?'' Ash clarified.

''I don't have time to play jig-saw puzzles, boy. What are you trying to get at?''

''You just want me to paint everything, don't you. Hex is a move that is effective when a Pokémon is inflicted with Status Problems. Hate to burst your bubble, but the Will-o-wisp wasn't able to land a hit on Charizard. You see, I took care of that when I asked Charizard to use what I call 'Pyro Defender'. An invented move that shielded Charizard from Will-o-Wisp. ''

''But are you certain it'll save your Charizard the second time?'' Brandon growled. ' **'Will-o-wisp**!''

Floating hands spinning all the while. Blue sparks danced on each of the fists before bursting into a full-fledged flame, which was promptly united and tossed at Charizard.

''We'll take a pass this time. Dodge it…''

Charizard let out a groaning roar, and with that attitude, it beat its wings, flying to cleanly avoid the ball of inferno.

''You can't dodge mid-air. Grab it with **Shadow Punch!''** Brandon crossed his arms after the order.

The pupil of Will-o-Wisp's flames parted to let a ghoulish hand pass through. Eventually, Dusknoir's grip caught Charizard in its trap, Shadow Punch squeezed tightly around the dragon, trapping him in its clutches. A certain degree of choke was met with.

'' **Confuse Ray!''**

Trap after trap. Brandon wouldn't let Ash keep the advantage. The red tinted eye of the ghoul turned purple momentarily. Small orbs orbited around Dusknoir's head before converging towards the confined pseudo dragon.

''Close your eyes!'' Ash fought back with an unexpected command.

Just as Brandon would have thought he had gained the upper hand, Charizard squashed those hopes by closing its eyes shut at the drop of the hat. The ghostly nasty orbs circled around it before dispersing in thin air.

''How in the world is that possible?'' Again, the stoic posture of Brandon eroded and his hands were balled with rage.

''Let me teach you something about the relationship between status moves and senses, old man. Moves that inflict burn, frosting or paralysis aren't successful unless the make contact with the Pokémon's skin. That's the sense of feeling for you. However, confusion impacts only on a Pokémon's sight or hearing for example, Supersonic. You tactics can't be any more obvious. You still resort to strategies that even your rookie there can pick up. Landing a status move to follow up with Hex. Confusing a Pokémon and then Mean Look, to prevent it from escaping. Those are yesterday's gambles, Brandon.'' Ash elucidated, ''Charizard, **Flowing Flame Chain**!''

'' **Shadow Punch**!'' Brandon reprised.

Charizard was more than eager to comply. The move as puzzling as it sounded, was a must see. The beast spewed forward a blazing twister of inferno. Another river of flames followed, emulsifying into the smoldering tornado of fire. The fiery amalgamation spiraled itself around the Shadow Punch, waves of heat rolling from the grotesque arm, like a pillar of purple that was red as well as yellow.

That red eye, that Dusknoir boasted off, shot up as soon as the scorching corkscrew made its way through its own attack. It let out a tortuous shrill, once engulfed in the flames causing it to withdraw the Shadow Punch. It stood there, battling the scathing flames until they dissipated away. Its condition seemed undescriptionable, all the scorched marks visible that would require serious attention. The body trembling from the massive damage it had dealt. Brandon was sure that presenting the choice of discontinuity would be futile, knowing very well the answer would be a firm NO. Dusknoir, was the Pyramid King's Pokémon after all.

'' **Disable!''**

Dusknoir let out a low groan in reply, his obscured red eye lighting up a bright blue. Charizard found itself in the same shade of blue. But yet again,..

''Won't work. The last move used was a combination of **Fire Spin** and **Flamethrower**. Disable doesn't work on two moves at the same time, ''Wearing a smug look, Ash instructed the command, betting on it to be the last. ''Charizard, **Steel Wing**!''

Once free, Charizard swooped down, wings spread wide, both extremities taking on a silver shine. Slamming its wing into its opponent with overwhelming strength, sending Dusknoir reeling from the damage. It landed…well, _cowped_ in front of Brandon, the swirl in its eye indicating it had lost consciousness. Dusknoir was out of the battle.

The gargantuan dragon landed on its side of the battlefield, letting out a roaring stream of flames along with a bellowing roar, as a sign of its victory. Charizard's triumphant roar shook the foundation of the building.

''Boy, you were waiting long for that, weren't you?'' Ash chuckled softly, gracing the pseudo dragon's neck.

Charizard roared again, this time in a lower decibel as it spat a weak Flamethrower onto the Trainer: it's trademark of affection. Ash briefly gasped playfully before putting a stop at the embers with an Aura Shield. And with a proud smirk, he sapped the fire-type back to its Pokéball.

As Ash switched out his Charizard, Brandon took the same time to recall back his fallen Dusknoir. Frustrated at being bested like that, where not even a single move was in succession, Brandon tugged at his second Pokéball tighter than usual. Annoyance was visible in his features, as his eyes arrowed upon Ash. _Could this really be his inner strength, or worse, what if it's not_ _?_

But confidence streamed back into Brandon. After all, Ash had challenged Brandon to his full potential. And this potential had broken a lot of Trainers will. The real challenge was about to begin now.

''Regirock, I need your assistance!'' Brandon announced, as he tossed the Pokéball over an imaginary home plate.

Upon the Rock Golem's arrival on the battlefield, a wave of nostalgic drive flew over Ash. Pikachu meticulously read his trainer's expressions, dead silence. And it was this silence of his master that Pikachu feared. A Pokéball among five others shook itself, the instinct which made Ash reach for the spherical device on his belt, tossing it into the air.

''Sceptile, I choose you!''

The eager grass type was released, who grinned, toying with its signature twig. Yellow pupils settled on the Legendary Rock type in front of it, and the smirk grew broader.

The memory lane took Forest Pokémon back in the past, where it was humiliated by this bag of rocks because… _of one certain trainer's hastiness._ But that was then and possession of the body is a reasonable explanation. Sceptile was one of the ace of Ash's team, and it would prove it now. Today would be the day for some payback! Sign on it!

''Speed alone isn't enough,'' Brandon divulged.

''For a bag of rocks, it isn't even necessary…'' Ash deflected the remark, ''But for a Legendary, this is!''

His fingers grazed the Key Stone that was encased in a pendant around his neck. The spheroid took a silver shine and radiated prismatic signals to which Sceptile's Mega Stone responded. The multicolored lights of Mega Evolution illuminated Sceptile, Brandon and Samuel had to shield their eyes from the unbearable flare until it died out. Sceptile emerged as in a new, slicker form. It was much larger and much more intimidating. Its claws were accentuated with two razor sharp leaves on each side of its forearms. Four-edged plumage of leaves covering the chest and shoulders. The tail, which was spiked on the end with a red tip and also red stripes circling it, also was emphasized with a bush of leaves. A red stripe trailed down the lizard's back, loaded with two columns of enlarged seeds..

A sight not just to behold, but fear…

''Impressive, but inadequate!''

''You will see…'' Ash smirked. ''Óh wait, I don't think you will. Sceptile, **Leaf Blade!''**

''Block it!''

Regirock began to raise its boondie club like hands, and intended to shield itself but before that could happen…the 'H' mark on its face blinked in a pattern which Brandon would make out as pain. A searing pain crossed its belly, stretching all the way to its torso. A streak of emerald flashed past the Legendary Golem, and crouched merely before Brandon. The gleaming blades on its forearms retreated.

''Is Mega Evolution a joke to you?''

Brandon's breath was almost caught in his throat as Mega Sceptile stood before him, its back facing Regirock, and it quietly chewed on its favored twig.

''So that's the power of Mega Evolution, huh? Seems like time to get serious!''

''Oh, so you were just messing around all this time?'' Ash whistled in a sarcastic tune. ''Alright, show us what else is gonna make you look like a fool…''

Silent, the Forrest pokemon nodded to his adversary, before leaping back to Ash's end of the field, in several large bounds. He slid back across the field, kicking up dust. "Sceptile."

''Weigh your words, boy!'' Brandon reprimanded '' **Focus Punch!** ''

''Not everyone can carry the weight of my words, Brandon.'' Ash made a counter. '' **Drain Punch**!''

The titans lunged at each other, haymakers charged in their appendages. Evading the earth shattering punch, Sceptile crashed its fist, swirling with thieving energy into Regirock's head. A sudden parasitic essence invaded Regirock. Its vigor running low on adrenaline, slowly sapped away amidst the emerald glow. The Legendary marvel was plopped on a knee, until half of its vitality was seized from him.

''And **Leaf Storm!''** Ash gestured forward.

With a belch, the Grass Type launched a furious storm of sharp, emerald leaves that carried Regirock into an airborne frenzy.

Brandon's thumb dug into his palm. ''They weren't joking. We have to try a defensive approach.'' Brandon argued. ''Regirock, **Iron Defense** and **Sandstorm!''**

Tensing, the rock type gleamed, boosting its Defense skills sharply and held its upper body straight up and started rotating its segments to whip up the Sandstorm. The lashing winds were overbearing. Sceptile covered its face while maintaining its stance as to not be pushed around by the sandy winds. ''The Sandstorm is going to on the field for a while! Let's see how to evade direct attacks now!''

Ash couldn't help but grin back confidently at the challenge. He loved to prove his adversaries wrong and make a fool out of themselves. But Brandon wasn't to be underestimated. Therefore, Ash put on a serious face and racked his brains.

''Using Iron Defense and Sandstorm after, to raise both Defense and Sp. Defense is a some good thinking. Shrouding in the sandstorm to sneak an attack, that's what he's going for. I too have to play this defensively, otherwise…. Wait a minute!'' a chilling thought struck Ash, twisting his face in despair.

''Sceptile,'' Ash called out, certain that his Pokémon had heard him, ''when Regirock moves, it makes beeping noises. Listen carefully and when you do, use **Detect!''**

That sound like a plan only Ash could come up with at the last minute. Investing his entire trust in Ash's plan, Sceptile shut its eyes and pricked its ears to the brewing of the violent Sandstorm. Being afflicted by the sand sure butted in the way of its concentration, but finally heavy thuds connoted, Regirock was still in the trajectory.

 _Regi…_

 _Regi…_

 _Regi…_

The digital voice was nearing. A silhouette towered over Sceptile from behind, aiming to take care of the business.

''Regirock, **Focus Punch!''**

''Now Sceptile!'' Ash yelled out.

Golden orbs took a sudden sapphire shine, the Forest Pokémon's basic fighting instincts took over, as it managed to duck a deadly slosh of Focus Punch, speed playing the factor in its favor.

''Good job!'' Ash praised, gesturing forward ''Now, **Drain Punch!''**

Timing was important in any battle. It was Ash's theory and Sceptile's application. Regirock's second strike followed, which Sceptile overcame with ease, by craning its body to left side, and arcing its arm to jut the emerald glowing fist, swirling with power, into Regirock's chest.

Not only did the force sent Regirock skidding back, a certain volume of energy was also sapped away.

''Here, have your energy back.'' ''Sceptile, **Leaf Storm**!''

'' **Stone Edge!''**

A barrage of sharp rocks clashed with a powerful twister of leaves, ambushing each other. Shards scattering all around the battlefield.

'' **Leaf Blade** , continuous assault!''

Sceptile barely missed a second, charging into the storm to slice Regirock with the glowing sickles on each of his forearms, a tri-effect of Leaf Blades slashed across the titan. Feet kicked the dust, and Sceptile could now be seen only as a green blur that coursed around Regirock, confusing the rock type brute. But it wasn't circling just for fun.

Leaf Blade slicing across Regirock's torso. He heard the Rock Peak pokemon grunt in its digital voice, and didn't relent. A Leaf Blade slashed across the forehead, and another across the side. The Legendary groaned, stumbling back. It felt fortunate that the tough hide protected it from the worst. And soon enough, the titan was brought down to its knees.

''…We are almost there, but courteous enough to give you another chance…''

''Then we'll go all out! Regirock, on your feet and **Hyper Beam!''**

Violet energy formed before it, gathering into a bubbling orb of energy. With a toss of the rock type's head, a burst of power fired across the field, with Sceptile squarely in its sights.

'' **Detect** and **Decisive Blade!''**

The blue hues were back in Sceptile's eyes as it nimbly slid under the destructive force of Hyper Beam, glissading under the normal type move, the heat radiating from the move advancing above its head. At the same time, the Forest Pokémon was channeling a mysterious green energy from its forearm into its palm that gradually extended to be a gigantic blade. With a final stretch, Sceptile leaped into the air and in a breath's pace, slashed the glowing green sword across the immobile Regirock's face. The rock type's face whipped down at the impact. Fighting exhaustion and failing, it slumped forward, never once gaining a chance. Defeated, giving Sceptile the flawless victory.

Stunned, yet committed to his role. Samuel declared Sceptile as the victor of the round. A look of disbelief registered on Brandon's face. Eyes were fixated and mouth was gaped at the fall of his Pokémon. No Pokémon could have tyrannized a battle like that.

Living up to its promise it made to himself, Its Mega Evolution was robbed in the flash of colorful lights and Sceptile was regressed back to its original form.

''Not so Legendary anymore, huh?'' Ash taunted, recalling the Grass Type back.

The remark jolted Brandon back to senses, as his head perked up at the trainer in black.

''That's a decade in the making,'' Ash tipped off, showing the results to the comment Brandon had made earlier.

XXX

''Registeel, your presence is demanded!'' Brandon hollered, releasing the Steel Type behemoth forward, who quaked the field slightly upon impact.

Eyes pooled with determination, a Pokeball grabbed off of his belt. ''This one's gonna punch a hole in that thing! I choose you, Infernape!"

A flash of light quickly took the form of a bipedal fighting type, indiscernible chatter following the pokemon's appearance. Already poised to fight, it glared at Registeel with an equally intense gaze, golden hues burning with anticipation. Infernape turned to Ash, expectant and eager to begin whatever command the boy had in mind.

'' **Flash Cannon!''**

''Regi…'' it cried, ready to engage in a duel with the simian. From the seven red dots in the center of its compressed face, it fired a brilliant silver projectile towards Infernape.

''Counter with **Flamethrower**!''`

Infernape responded in kind by countering with its own powerful move. "Ape!" Infernape shrieked, parting its mouth to let loose a scalding stream of flames. The attacks collided directly, as Flash Cannon seemed to have gained the dominance, but the authoritative Flamethrower pushed back the silver beam, slowly eating away the attack in a fierce struggle between the two moves.

'' **Iron Head/ Flare Blitz!''**

The Iron Pokémon dashed forward where it last saw Infernape, its head illuminating in that familiar metallic sheen. A whip of the fire type's head surrounded his body in a roaring blue flame, preparing him for the brutal assault that would follow. Infernape threw itself at the opposition, the fist of raging flames clashed against the tough hid of steel. Another collision-on the field-both Pokémon were pulled back.

'' **Zap Cannon!''**

Instantaneously, Registeel charged up a glittering electrical orb in front of its forehead. Before a moment's notice, it launched the thunderous crackling orb at the surprisingly nimble monkey. Zap Cannon, Ash knew, wouldn't be fun to endure. But dodging wasn't a solution to everything. Without much of a hint, wisps enveloped in the simian's fist as the slapped the orb aside upon contact. Brandon gawked as the orb escalated and exploded into the side walls.

'' **Mach Punch** on the battlefield **!''**

A glowing blur of a punch reaching to connect with terrain in barely the blink of an eye. Cracks formed along the surface, and the tremors caused rocks to jut out of the ground. Registeel was jostled by the moving stones, some sinking and disappearing into the earth and others jutting up suddenly. "Regi!" it called, slammed sideways by the sudden splitting of a boulder.

'' **Dig!''**

The Flame pokemon leapt forward, digging under the surface to burrow towards the other pokemon.

'' **Focus Punch** on the floor! **''** Brandon's call was answered with swiftness, the monstrous steel type striking the ground with its fist. An explosion erupted underground, sending Infernape soaring into the air above. Definitely hurting from the super effective attack.

'' **Dig** again!'' Ash called next, stubborn to avoid giving them momentum in the battle. Recovering quickly, Infernape flipped in midair before diving head first into the ground, and before Brandon could make his next move, Infernape emerged within mere inches of its opponent. But instead, it sported a mischievous grin, before quickly taking several acrobatic leaps backward.

One couldn't predict the reason behind that sneer, but the field answered it for itself, when tremors hatched in the battlefield, and Registeel was hauled into a trench Infernape had created just now.

'' **INFERNO OVERDRIVE!''**

The move-made Brandon's heart race faster. Red energy transmitted from Ash's Flame Z-Ring-, and the simian and the trainer were cloaked in a fiery red luminescence. With a synchronized array of poses, a small orb of flame was produced in the palm of Infernape, and escalated quickly into a large globe of inferno. With a leap, Infernape flung the Z-type move at the core of the field. The monstrous sphere of fire blasted out, practically melting a portion of the field, as it meteored downwards at the trapped Iron Giant. The raging ball of flame thrust into the cavity, and exploded upon contact.

The field was shrouded into hazardous smoke, and both men looked on, waiting for the obstruction in vision to die out. And when it did, only one Pokémon was revealed standing and other was in drastic need of a Burn Heal. Not once panting, Infernape shrieked the song of victory, as Registeel lay there, both him and the field in a mess.

Again at a loss of words, and scene being the first, Samuel raised his hands towards the victors, and promulgated the idea of a field change. Both Pokémon were returned and the final phase of this battle became underway. The scorching wrecked field was replaced with an Ice Type Battlefield, a clear indication of Brandon's next choice.

Regice was called upfront, and Ash's belt was open to many choices. Believing everyone deserves a chance, Ash tossed his picked capsule on the field. The ball burst, and Greninja stood before Regice, arms crossed over his chest.

''Greninja, **Water Shuriken**!''

Right off the bat, a barrage of serrated ninja liquid shurikens were unsuccessful against Regice's congealed frozen body, as the shurikens just deflected upon contact. Tensed, Greninja was surprised to feel that the deadly stars hadn't soaked Regice quite thoroughly.

''Thought so…'' Ash mused, recalling the sturdiness of the ice type.

''Regice, **Blizzard**! Let's Go!''

A massive storm brewed on the Battlefield. Being used to such terrains, Ash, Pikachu and Brandon were unfazed. Samuel was felt sorry for as he shivered head to toe. Chunks of snow soon profiled on Greninja's body, and he was feeling the effects. Aside from that, the entire battlefield was now coated in thick ice as well.

''A Blizzard that strong…'' Ash droned. ''Greninja, **Night Slash**!''

The dark-water type clearly perturbed that its first attack failed miserably, yet excited at this formidable challenge. Darting to the particular section of the battlefield, his sword gaining a purple eerie glow as he aimed for the expressionless Ice Golem.

''Regice, **Ice Beam**!''

''-ice!'' the Iceberg Pokemon parroted, cyan light sparking between its frosty cylindrical arms. The two currents of cold energy merged, the ray of ice bolted towards the incoming Ninja Pokemon.

'' **Double Team**!''

Flashing silver momentarily, several blurs escaped from Greninja's spot, and scattered all across the hallway. They ceased their elusive formations and charged at Regice altogether at varying levels.

''Freeze them all!''

This time, Regice's attack was met with resistance as a resounding clang upon its torso, which was struck by Greninja's Night Slash, even before Regice could create another icy beam at the approaching copies. The clones burst into smokes, which followed Regice's mechanical grunt.

''That Speed is strikingly astounding!'' Brandon marveled. ' **'Focus Punch**!''

Springing back into action, Regice leapt above the battlefield, soaring down with a brutal punch.

'' **Haze**!''

With a toss of his head, Greninja spewed a cloud of thick, inky smog, obscuring the whole field, eliciting a few coughs from Brandon and Samuel. What the Glacier Pokemon punched was the cracked floor. Regice carefully scanned, every ease in the smoke it could spot, vigilant to keep its Focus Punch ready.

Something zipped past it. It could sense swift moments but couldn't predict their location. Greninja moved around it like an ominous wind passing by. Poor Regice could only stand in perplexity, like as if being surrounded by a school of Sharpedos.

'' **Aerial Ace**!'' a command echoed on the other side.

A glowing fist was pushed against the dots at the center of Regice's face, trailed by a drop kick at the head, with a cycle kick as the cherry on the cake. Regice stumbled backwards, struggling to stand on its pointed feet, reeling from the matter of damage it took.

'' **Focus Punch**!''

With another glowing fist raised, Regice swung.

''Wrap your tongue around its arm and **Aerial Ace**!''

Greninja's long slender tongue extended forward, wrapping around Regice's desolated arm. Rather than attempting to drag such a hulk opponent, Greninja closed the gap between its icy adversary and itself with a glowing throbbing drop-kick.

'' **Rest**!''

Its limbs fell to its side. Letting itself shut into a peaceful slumber, Regice stood there stationary on the battlefield. Brandon must have anticipated that Ash would call in for the opening, but it was totally the opposite. Instead, the young man displayed sportsmanship.

''We'll wait…''

The black fog had died away, for most of the part, revealing both Pokemon to onlookers. With its lost energy coursing back through its body, Regice roused again and towered itself in front of Greninja. It certainly had Greninja as a Creditor in payback.

''Focus Punch **/ Night Slash!''**

The collision of moves kicked up a brief gust, tossing dirt and dust across the , Greninja's stealth again rewarded him with the upper hand. While Regice could fight back with a Focus Punch from the second fist, Greninja didn't need any command to block it with another Night Slash.

But a battle is a battle. Everything is fair. With their appendages were occupied in a battle of dominance, an unexpected call of Zap Cannon point black in Greninja's face sent the water type careening across the floor. Ash did not bother calling the dirt of it, as he just waited for Regice to finish what Brandon had in mind. After all, Ash was reserving his trump card all along.

Greninja tensed, assaulted by a regrettable numbness filling his body. Sparks danced along its body, jolting his senses. Of course, the after effects of Zap Cannon **!**

'' **Ice Beam!** ''

Greninja hadn't stood up yet, nonetheless, a crackling beam froze its legs to the floor.

''kou..'' he struggled to break the blocks his legs were encased in, only if he had some more time.

'' **Zap Cannon**!''

What wasn't possible by corporal strength was achieved by a vicious orb of static, larger than previous one, slammed into the water type, sending him skidding further across from the battlefield. Greninja hunched over, tweaking at the harsh occasional crackle of static.

'' **Focus Punch**!''

Another barbaric fist was connected to Greninja's stomach, brutally knocking the wind out of the frog. He fell limp to the ground, laying belly low on the icy battlefield. Grunts of pain and effort left the Ninja Pokemon, weary arms trying to push.

The three men looked on, and two of them thought Greninja was done for. But the blue frog pushed himself on one knee. Chucks of ice present at his feet, arms sore, volts still dancing on his body, occasional panting, and bruises from that last Focus Punch, was added to Greninja's appearance. But without any encouragement from Ash, he finally got back up to its two feet.

Not any Pokemon can survive three attacks in a row from Regice. Most other just becomes toast in one flat hit. Brandon knew that this was an extraordinary Pokemon of an extraordinary owner. In conclusion, he derived that it wasn't over yet. Cause Ash hadn't made a counter for last 2 minutes.

Ash wore a smug look before tightening the glove of his left hand. ''Let me just show you how strong we are **!''**

As soon as Ash declared that mighty sentence, something inside him just clicked. Surge of power swept through in his body, and his eyes already glowing blue. And just like that a gigantic vortex of water deluged upon Greninja, the torrent scaling upwards at the ceiling, that even Brandon was pressured to release a small inaudible gasp.

Water that burst around the Ninja Pokemon, swirled and coalesced into a big cumbersome shuriken on his back. A mystified transformed Greninja stood before. He had gained a red sclera, pupils had tinted with darker shade of red. Bulkier were his appendages and the tongue was still wrapped around his neck. His face had borrowed the resemblance of Ash's hair. Since Ash was done with his previous hairstyle, Greninja automatically bear the same style that Ash sorted: simple shags. While Ash was outlined in a blue aura, Greninja had the same energy flare through his body. A purple kunai were brandished ready in each hand, just waiting for Ash's one single command.

'' **Double Night Slash**!''

''Lookout! **Focus Punch!''**

Titanic as it maybe, Regice again failed the test of speed. An amalgam of blue and purple blur assaulted the behemoth at the time period, between Brandon's command and before Regice's fist could sustain a glow.

''And now… RASENSHURIKEN!''

And the battle took a momentary pause. That last command had turned everyone's head at him, eyes wide with confound at his chagrin.

''Oh wait…that doesn't belong to us. Seems I may have voided some copyright in that last command. This might not go well with the suitors…'' Ash blushed, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, switching back to his farcical style. The ears of Pikachu drooped, and he was forced to connect his paw to his head in an ashamed manner, ''But anyways, use the one you know…''

Grabbing the watery blade from his back and condensing water to it, excruciating wind swirling all around it as a synchronizer, Greninja created a deleterious searing orange shuriken in his webbed hands. A piercing sound filled the air, much horrid than The Battle Pyramid's propellers. The move had apparently reach its peak, where Greninja bolstered up above his head, sending air currents around sporadically. Its power was an immediate threat, definitely enough to take down all three Legendary Golems together.

'' **Zap Cannon** , Regice!''

A sphere of bundled shocking power was launched at Greninja, under the misinterpretation that Greninja's attack wasn't complete yet. Leaping, he spun and twisted acrobatically, Greninja tossed the whirring shuriken forward. It's size and stability burnt the air around it, splitting the Zap Cannon into two, the orb nowhere near the destructive force of the shuriken.

''Such power is Impossible!''

The shuriken picked up intensity, and swooped in like a meteorite, before finally bombing on its target. The Legendary was soared across the field, smoke leaving in its wake.

The column of scorching water blasted upwards, consuming the air and driving through to the ceiling above. Ash just waited until the rumbling finished, his hair fluttering in the breeze of the attack as he waited, for the end result. The smoke died away instantly, revealing Greninja back to its original form, but still in a battle stance and Regice was laid against the shattered floor, body evaporating with steam that escaped from the burnt.

''You maybe the King, but from now on, I'm the King Slayer…''

Retracting Greninja back to its Pokeball, and with no specific reason to stay any longer, Ash just turned around and promenaded towards the exit, leaving behind Brandon's pride crushed and mouth agape.

''Simba is a better king than you…''

* * *

 **Seriously, in how many stories do we see Ash's Greninja, Infernape, Charizard and Sceptile in action in the same chapter? I'm beginning to think I started to get that ball rolling. LOL XD Kidding.**

 **As you read, you'll notice the hastiness in the writing. I'm going on a vacation for a few days, and just had to upload it before I go. Honestly, I wasn't even gonna add the Legendary Titans, coz according to the anime, they are at the Snowpoint Temple. But then this chapter would be a stale bread.**

 **I'm again sorry for the impulsiveness. But if you liked it, please review. I need reviews so that I can work on the strengths and opportunities, and would also know where am I going wrong. So please, a Feedback is really appreciated.**

 **Next Chapters on ABR** **:**

 **A Mysterious Opponent.** Clue: Viridian City

 **Violet City Gym Leader Faulkner.**

 **Liza of the Charicific Valley**

 **Some replies to reader's questions.**

 **Are Ash and Anabel going to date**?

No, they are just good friends.

 **Will you show more of Pokémon Ash has just befriended and not caught**?

Definitely.

 **Why does Ash have Masters and**?

I thought it would make an interesting character development.

 **When will Rivals begin to appear**?

We'll start with Vincent Jackson of course.

 **What is Sand Prominence, and Desert's Wrath** **?** **And Elemental Bulwark in the last chapters** **?**

Every writer has his own unique selling proposition. Mine are combinations. These are fusion of two moves put together. Like Kekkai Genkai in Naruto series where a shinobi can combine two elemental natures into one.

 **Next chapter will be out in May** **! Thanks for all the reviews and support, and until next time, have a good one!**


	14. Chapter 14: Confidence and Arrogance

**It's been a year this fic was published, and two months late that I realized it. XD I really wanna thank all of you readers, you devoted a portion of your precious time to read this.**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews and support on the last chapter. It was 3 months in the making. And next time you see, Ash's trio like that, it will certainly be a better chapter that I promise.**

 **Okay, so here we are, sharing some of Ash's final moments in Kanto, from where he's proceeding to Johto, and is currently burning some time in Viridian City. But he's not the one who leaves a task unattended. Since he's already in Viridian City, there is one tourist spot that he has to visit.**

 **So let's find out, where does his one track mind take him this time.**

 **Oh Yeah, this Chapter holds reference from Chapter 5.**

 **And also, it's the first full six-on-six battle.**

 **Ash's Roster- Pikachu, Primeape, Torterra, Noctowl, Butterfree, Typhlosion, Seismitoad.**

* * *

 _Viridian City…_

A city of wide avenues and small places to sit and eat, to relax as folk went about their day. There were the sky towers in the centre, what was once thousands of homes now took up less ground space than an old shopping mall. These buildings that have seen the modern age pass, standing in silent witness, weathered rocks stretching toward blue sky. Pavements move as a great river of humanity, the roads rivers of cars. The rest was parks and wild spaces, a chance to walk among nature or enjoy the trails on bicycles. Oh bicycles? Let's not mention that. Or a charred bicycle comes to everyone's mind.

The Streets were filled with people aimlessly milling around, mother's pushing strollers with pale determination, pedestrians waiting impatiently at cross walks. Every now and then, a car sped now and then with a new metropolitan trumpeting, great pink edifices loomed, and suddenly a sunbeam, a gleam of glass, would stab him painfully in the pupil. The city had turned into a vast, intricate, labyrinth of noisy, streets and alleys.

Kicking back, Ash and Pikachu were chilling out in a café huddled despondent among the huge city buildings. A cup of coffee in his hand, and a bottle of ketchup in his paw. Viridian had greeted them like an old reliable friend. They just sat there, relaxing, staring at the confined streets of Viridian City, reminiscing of the events of their previous visits here.

Their train was expected to arrive at Viridian Terminal in an hour. And Ash, relentless, as always, opted to explore the newly developments of the city. But what could they probably cover in the span of an hour?

And one track mind is a one track mind. Nothing except food and Battling occupies Ash's interest. And where in this conurbation, only one place could satiate Ash's appetite for a Pokémon Battle.

 _The Viridian City Gym…_

 **XXX**

The only thing that hadn't changed was the Viridian Gym. The building sought out inspiration from the classical era and was mainly influenced by the antique forms of Greek and Roman architecture. History crawled from every crevice and cracks. The grand edifice featured columns, statues and a triumphant structure confirmed to be modelled after Arch of Constantine in Rome. Not to forget, the Gym Leader at one point of time was an Italian mafia lord.

At the threshold, stood a delicate marble fountain the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence, defended by two sets of stairs on each side.

But those two iron doors, were the only reflection in Ash's eye. Everytime, he's been in that building, things had never really worked out for him. He fetch, not earned the Earth Badge in the gym. His roads never crossed with the Real Gym Leader in that building. After Team Rocket abandoned the Gym, Agatha was the acting Gym Leader. But she too retired three years ago, and her position in the Elite Four was replaced by Koga, the Fushcia City Gym Leader, as well as one of the Elite Four in Johto region.

And just beyond those iron doors, was a mystery Ash couldn't keep his tabs on. But standing in front of the majestic structure wouldn't stop the questions that were boiling in his mind. Therefore, wearing an acquiescent look, Ash swung the double doors open with ease, which opened with a loud creak and he took a few explicit steps inside.

Darker than Ash's personality was the hall they walked into. Blackness came like the thick velvet curtains of the theatre. It was as if the daytime had been one part of a play and the rest was to come after this intermission of night. Desolation was the only term conveying any suitable idea of its isolation inside. If only it could be anymore empty; absurd prejudice would grow against it. The only source of light was the slivers of sunlight streamed through the door that was left ajar, and the only sounds were Ash's cautious footsteps.

''May I help you?'' a grim voice from the darkest corner of the room, was evidence enough that Ash and Pikachu weren't alone.

With Pikachu perched on his shoulder, he turned in the direction of the voice. A small matchstick scraped against the sandpaper of the matchbox, illuminated the dimly lit gym. The figure, in whose fingers the match was ignited, was leaned against a pillar, Ash had just passed.

Bright light fell on his face, and the figure was revealed. Dark red hair whose bangs covered his forehead, draping hair in several wayward spikes, Eyes; narrow and cold that stared through Ash and Pikachu. He was the same age as Ash, maybe a two or three months older. He wore a dark purple jacket that suited the texture of the Gym, with several lines of cherry red on the outfit. A creeping grin at bay, the intention behind his perking lips wasn't something that could easily be ensured.

''You, the Gym Leader?'' Ash queried, unfaltered by the entrance.

''Are you the challenger?'' the man countered with another question, in the same manner.

''I don't see the Gym as a tourist spot, so let's skip to the introductions. I am AK, from Mt. Silver, and I challenge you for an exhibition six-on-six match!''

''The name's Silver. I'm the Viridian City Gym Leader. I accept your challenge.'' The man made his identity known frowned. ''But count this as a warning, if I don't see you worthy of my time, you are out of here on your ass. Got it?''

''You won't be disappointed,'' Ash retorted. ''But before we get to the battle, answer a couple of questions for me, Silver. How long it's been since the League has made you the Gym Leader?''

''Eleven Months,'' the gym leader replied immediately, giving a number for Ash to muse.

''Hmm…'' Scratching under his chin, Ash weighed up the fact. ''It's suspicious enough that the previous Gym Leader and owner of Team Rocket, Giovanni had relinquished the Gym years ago, and Agatha of the Elite Four was appointed as the acting Gym Leader. But a year ago, Giovanni suspiciously went missing, and without any evidence he was declared dead.''

''What's your point?'' Silver reacted, as if some secret of his was busted.

''That why did Agatha retire and vacated the position right after Giovanni's death? According to IPKL, Section 64, sub-section 14D, a Gym is separate entity of the Pokémon League and is managed and owned only by the Gym Leader. However, if a Gym Leader wishes abdicate this position, it is passed to the next of kin. Common examples are the Pewter City Gym and the Cerulean City Gym. But if the Gym Leader doesn't have a successor, the League appoints one for him, in case of retirement or death. And the retirement of Agatha was big news, but there was no reason mentioned why she gave up control of the Gym. And if the League had elected you to replace Agatha, that would have stirred big news, unless you are an heir to any of the Gym Leaders that have served here. You are not related to Agatha, because she had no family, which only means…''

''That I am Giovanni's son, is that what you want to say?'' Silver completed.

''Actually, I was going for the word 'Bastard', but sure…''

''Look, the Viridian Gym is now my responsibility and Team Rocket had nothing to do with this anymore. Nobody more than me wanted to finish them, but some lucky bastard beat me to it. It's a shame enough that tyrant's blood flows in my veins. So don't ever use the word 'Rocket' around here or you'll never get your Gym Battle!''

''Fine, no more Rockets or anything to do with them,'' Ash raised his hands, trying to cool down the enraged redhead. ''But 'Team' I can use?''

XXX

Soon, they were at the opposite ends of the battlefield. Fortunately it wasn't dark. Not that Ash hated darkness, but a little lights would be appreciated.

''You know, Viridian is one of the toughest Gyms, and you like, make money by the hour. You don't really have to sting out on the electricity you know…'' Ash did his best at advice.

''Just shut up and listen to the rules…'' Silver snapped, irritation quickly etching into his features.

''Very well,'' Ash comically pouted at the tone, looking away. ''Already am in the possession of the Earth Badge, but go ahead. Lay the rules on me.''

Groaning, Silver clicked, a Pokéball. ''Six on Six. Both sides are allowed substitutions. No items. No time limit. When either of us have no Pokémon left, loses.'' A momentary pause, unsure whether Ash had digested whatever Silver just said or not.

''I wonder if there are ears hidden behind that Lindsay Lohan hairdo…''Ash interposed sarcastically, causing Silver's brows to shoot for his hairline. ''Or maybe you didn't just hear that I already have the Earth Badge.''.

''And I thought Jimmy was annoying…'' Silver muttered, under his breath, before tossing the enlarged Pokéball on the field. ''You're up first!''

The silver avian-predator, Skarmory, circled around Silver's end of the field, its blade like wings, that carried the sheaths of three red elongated feathers were fanned out as it lazily circled around.

''Primeape, I choose you!'' Ash retaliated, tossing a capsule of his own.

Primeape appeared in a flash, fuming, in a battle stance pose already. Both fists were poised, and one foot in front of the other. Rage was quite visible in its features, both eyes leering at Skarmory. Noticing it had gained attention, Skarmory rather than wasting energy to and fro, descended to the field with a lower altitude.

''Good luck,'' Silver wished, as if those wishes were mandatory before commencement of the battle.

''I didn't realize luck was involved, and here I waited all my life, working on skills and training.'' Ash reciprocated, in quite disagreement.

''Don't regret later. Luck's the only thing that makes Trainer get this far,'' Ash's confidence broke a smile on Silver's face, quite an unsettling one. He sure was taking this clown for granted. Waving off, he made the first move. ''Skarmory, **Metal Sound!** ''

''Skar!'' snarled the Armor bird Pokémon. A huge shudder ran from its and channeled through the rest of its body. Steel wings began to convulse, and that created an intolerant high-pitched grinding, piercing noise that reverberating beats through the walls of the arena. Primeape who was closer than anyone else, winced at the torturing clangour, trying to clamp its fists over its ears, bearing the unbearable screeching sound.

'' _I get it. Lowering Primeape's defenses right off the bat, to land a critical hit on a defenseless Pokémon. Guess, the guy likes to play it dirty,''_ Ash began to analyze the battle.

''Now, **Steel Wing**!''

Skarmory swooped in, performing the dabs of the one giving the orders, at the lunging at the agitated Pig Monkey Pokémon, with its wing, coated in a polished, lustrous silver.

''Duck, and use **Punishment!** '' Chuckling, and unperturbed by the previous tactic, Ash countered.

Ash's poised command released Primeape out of its trance, as the Fighting Type opened its eyes to see the incoming Steel Type move exclusive for him. With years of experience as the reigning P1 Grand Prix Champion, bobbing down was no big challenge for Primeape, as it crouched down let Skarmory glide over its head, and with its punch that was emitting the dark aura, struck into Skarmory's belly with a fierce right hook.

''SKARR!'' the Steel Type yelped, its body exalted from a heavy toll from the jab. Its flying fluttered as it somehow managed to take the air.

''That sure looked like a nasty hit, even if it wasn't so effective'' Silver praised, toying with his flickers. Thanks to Ash's remark about his hair, he stopped.

''It was all thanks to you,'' Ash grinned a cheesy smirk.

''Hmm?'' Curiosity glinted in dark hues.

''Punishment is a move that doubles in power if stats are raised. But Primeape's hidden ability gave you the slip. When you made Skarmory use Metal Sound, it curtailed Primeape's Sp. Defense, but thanks to its Hidden Ability, Defiant, its Attack raised by two stages.'' Ash beckoned the numbers using his fingers.

''Hmm…they have stopped making Trainers like you. Skarmory, **Night Slash!** ''

Wings coated in dark gleaming extremity, Skarmory neared its prey.

The Pallet native lit up at the compliment, but fully aware that he had to make a retaliation. ' **'Seismic Toss!** ''

Arms extended in a welcome, Primeape arrested its aerial adversary in a choking bear hug. Spinning the heavier Pokémon around in a loop, Primeape suplexed the Steel Type Pokémon, sending it skidding across the floor.

''Finish it with **Fire Punch!** '' Harsh command, but Primeape had to do its job.

With speed that belied its weight, Primeape delivered a fist wreathed in flames, deep into recovering Pokémon's jaw. Caught entirely off-guard the Pokémon was sent ricocheting across the field, skidding to a halt just before Silver.

Silver could only grit, at the pathetic loss. The first session of his chance at victory was gone with the wind. Admittedly awestruck by Ash's quick thinking, he spat at his Pokémon before returning it, holding a Pokéball.

''No offence, but even preschoolers could have done better,'' Ash boasted. ''Your Skarmory couldn't have hold off against Primeape for that long anyways. I won the 2016 Silver Conference with the tough guy.''

Primeape snorted, jumping about in triumph. It's jolly moment couldn't contain long as it was retrieved back into its PokéBall.

''You may treat this like a Game, but for me, I do this only to make my Pokémon stronger. Pokémon aren't to be treated like family or friends, they are just tools one should use wisely. Being nice to them doesn't get them anywhere. Friendship just holds them back. Only strong Pokémon can win the battles for you. Weak Pokémon…[ _FLASH]…''_ Silver's expressions faltered as he felt the flashing annexing his eyes. _''_ What are you doing!?''

Taking a few more shots of Silver on his phone, Ash brought the phone to his chest level before appearing to type on it. ''I got a buddy just like you in Sinnoh. I'm just texting him that I found his soulmate.''

Not sure if he should be insulted or weirded out, Silver stomped a foot, shaking his head as if to try to move on. ''Is this all a Joke to you?''

That got Ash's nose out of the device before he could press send. With another confident smirk, he jigged. ''Oh trust me, Ms. Grouch. You don't want me to be serious. I'm a way too powerful guy for that kinda approach.''

''You are a delusive idiot. Let me demonstrate my point.'' Another ball was thrown, revealing a Weavile.

''Oooh… Feels like my teeth rattling,'' Ash smugly clattered his teeth, imitating the act of being frozen, before hurling his own capsule forward. ''Torterra, I choose you.''

''Toooorrrr!'' The Continental Pokémon belched loudly, towering over Weavile with the authority of its size.

''A part Grass part Ground type against an Ice Type. I no longer doubt your sanity.'' Silver sighed, shaking his head.

''But are you confident enough in your Pokémon?'' Ash combated the last comment before raising a finger at the field. '' **Earth Power!** ''

A brutish shank pummeled into the battlefield, sending golden cracks through the floor, in what looked to be a ferocious tantrum.

''Dodge it and use **Metal Claw!** '' Silver barked.

Not able to support itself on the quaking ground, Weavile lunged side-to-side, landing just short of falling prey to an earth-tearing explosion beneath it.

'' **Energy Ball!** ''

Not giving Weavile enough time to retaliate, Torterra blasted the Sharp Claw Pokémon with a jiggle green sphere congested with Kelly green energy. Once the smoke bloomed out, Weavile burst through it, toppling off the floor.

''Weavile, get up and use **Ice Beam!** '' Silver crossed his arms after his order.

''Counter that with **Leaf Storm!** '' Ash commanded, digging his arms into his pockets.

''WEAV/ TOOOOR!'' The Pokémon reflected their respective Trainers' confidence.

A barrage of sharp leaves prevented the crackling bolt of ice from reaching Torterra. A booming explosion consumed the two. As the smoke had just began to dissipate, Silver made his move.

'' **Ice Beam** again!''

Another bolt of ice jetted forward, trapping the off-guard Torterra in a shimmering block of ice.

'' **Superpower!** ''

One could only imagine Torterra wouldn't have heard that command, but it was quite clear Ash was the one pulling the strings for this battle. He had a backup plan for every backup plan. The iceberg Torterra was froze in quivered. Cracks emerged and Torterra burst out of the slab, enveloped in a crimson aura, and thin shards of ice covered the field.

''Damn it…'' Silver punched against his open palm. ''Weavile, **Night Slash**!''

''Weav!'' the dark type's claws took a violet glow, a pivoting slash slammed into Torterra's skull. But Torterra was still under the effects of Superpower. With a duck of its head and raise following after, the icy assailant was tossed silly into the air.

''Shame that you can't couldn't take out Torterra, even after handing everything to you in a plate. Even after harsh reduction in Torterra's stats after moves like Superpower and Leaf Storm, you barely marked a scratch. And you talk about strengthening your Pokémon through dictatorial methods. It's so simple, really.''

''The Battle isn't over yet. Weavile, **Metal Claw!** '' Silver argued back.

Finding its ground, the dark type let out a soft prowl, elongated claws took a bright silver shine. No matter how hard Torterra's shell was, it was now Weavile's ambition, to punch a hole in the Continental Pokémon's defenses.

''WEAVILEEEE!'' it yapped, as it rushed forward, metallic claws ready.

'' **Leaf Storm** , full power!'' Ash instructed, with an apathetic shrug of his shoulder.

The grass type leaned forward, unleashing it's full, unbridled fury from the giant tree atop its back.

''It's huge! Block it with **Ice Shard**!'' Silver called out in panic.

Eyes shot up in fear, as Weavile watched the deadly grass type tornado advance towards him. Switching to the ice type move, a huge slab of ice was chucked in front of the Weavile as a shield, energy of the Metal Claw wasted. Weavile chose to fire its blast, but the maelstrom of leaves swarmed its body left it blenching. Ice was crushed, and Weavile was sent soaring back to where it had commenced the battle. Only this time, unconscious.

Silver grumbled, at the pathetic state of his Pokémon. he just wasn't able to connect the dots, that it was he who was responsible for the loss, not Weavile. He returned Weavile, and grunt at his opposition.

 _Just who is he? And how does he know what move I'm gonna make even before I make it. He's got the same stench as that Jimmy kid. I can fare against Lance long enough, but this guy is on a whole different level. Maybe, I'm just taking him too lightly. He doesn't look like a Champion material, but I have already made that mistake before. I have to bring my A Game into this._

''Let's go, Shuckle!'' Silver tossed his next Pokéball.

A small slimy yellow turtle appeared on Silver's side of the field. In front of other turtle, it was a comparison of a stone against a boulder.

 _A Shuckle? I guess he'll play this defensively. Shuckle's offenses are hidden in its defenses. I gotta watch out for Power Trick or Guard Split. Those two moves are like a bust in the balls. Plus, the Pokémon's slow. I bet it knows Gyro Ball. But luckily I just happen to have the Pokémon to square off against that wanna-be turtle._

Two Pokéballs in each hand, one used to recall Torterra back and another was chucked high. Noctowl appeared before Shuckle, with a soft chirp of its own, and took its strategic position before the Mold Pokémon, legs joined by wings, red pupils staring at Shuckle befitting a witch's cat. Shuckle too, lowered its brows at the emblem of wisdom, the reclusive and silent hunter. Equations were running in both trainers. While Noctowl had the upper hand with it being the Flying type, it wasn't hard to forget Shuckle was part Rock Type which are effective against Flying Type.

''In the sky, Noctowl!''

The Owl Pokémon let out a series of low hoots, four, possibly five and before opening out large and rounded wings. Beating its wings furiously, the absolute lord of the night kicked up a few dust before soaring above the field.

Ash's silence was enough to tell Silver he didn't wish to make the first move.

''Start off with **Stone Edge**!''

Shuckle commenced the battle, launching a summoned bevy of rocks at Noctowl.

'' **Hyper Voice!** '' Ash smirked, gesturing a hand forward.

Opening its beak, Noctowl let out a ear-splitting shriek, Shuckle's ears pinned back in response. The amplitude so high that the stones that pelted against the sound waves burst into rubble. Gnarling in anticipation, Silver made the next command.

'' **Withdraw!''**

Shuckle withdrew its limbs back into its shell, which again took a bright crimson shine.

'' **Air Slash!''**

Spinning both of its raised wings, Noctowl conjured an orb of contained twister, roughly the size of a Soccer Ball. Shuckle was ambushed by the very assault on its shell head-on, tossed off further into the field.

'' **Withdraw** again!''

Still within its protective shell with plenty of frustration to burn, the armor took again a crimson glow.

'' **Hyper Voice**!''

Noctowl screeched again, pummeling the hidden turtle again with devastating sound waves. The hard shell was sent tumbling across the floor.

'' **Withdraw** once again!'' Silver reprised.

No matter how desperate Shuckle was to make an attacking move, it had to oblige with its trainer's command. It one again beat a hasty retreat under the shield of its shell, waiting patiently for Silver's next command.

 _Using Withdraw thrice in a row, he's raised Shuckle's stats by three times. He's got to be using Power Trick. That's for sure. Come on Silver. I know what you got hidden in there. Come on, Silver. Do it! Make the move._

And finally…

'' **Power Trick!** '' Silver grimaced, as if this trick would be his last resort.

Letting out a soft gurgle, a red unobtrusive glow sheeted Shuckle, as it switched its defenses to offenses.

''I knew it!'' Ash laughed, fingers pulled into a fist and the same arm was thrown outward. ''Noctowl, **Psych Up**!''

In the same turn, another faint blue glow surrounded Shuckle, and the same glow enveloped around Noctowl.

''The Hell!'' Silver flared. _Just how does he have a counter attack for my every move? It's like he already knows what move I'm gonna make even before I make it!_

''I had anticipated from the beginning your Shuckle might know Power Trick. Three times Withdraw, and it was crystal clear. And luckily, we have experienced that strategy before. That's the reason my Noctowl knows Psych Up. The stat changed was mirrored instantly. So when Shuckle switched its Defense Stat into Attack Stat, Psych Up plagiarized those Attack Stats as well.'' Ash narrated.

''Good plan you had in there. But only Noctowl's Attack has raised, not its Defenses.'' Silver noted. ''Shuckle, **Gyro Ball!** ''

Still under the protection of its shell, Shuckle twisted into a fierce, purple coated spin, and launched itself at Noctowl.

'' **Extrasensory!** Lift it and throw it!'' Ash crossed his arms, as he looked upon.

With it out possessed genuine psychic powers, Noctowl cast its psychic powers on the gyrating Bug Type, stopping it dead in its tracks, and throwing it back where it came from.

'' **Withdraw** again!''

Shuckle again took shelter inside its shell, before it reached the land.

'' **Sky Attack!** ''

Noctowl spanned its wings, a low thrill gradually building into a high-pitched cry, as light began to envelop the owl. It swept down, emanating a beautiful glow. The shell that was its target was within its sights. The carapace was sent toppling by the aerial assault. Yet, it wasn't enough to pull Shuckle out of its refuge.

'' **Sticky Web!** ''

Just as Noctowl had entered the orbit of danger, Shuckle's head ejected the shell, and it spewed out a slew of silk that quickly took a patterned form, one layer of web quickly circling the next. The soaring Noctowl, much to its horror, found itself, snagged and enraptured in silk, robbed of its freedom of movement.

''Now, **Stone Edge!** ''

Shuckle calculated its aim with an almost minimalistic angle, aiming directly at the trapped Owl Pokémon. The blast hit its mark, earning a pithed crow of pain from the other Pokémon. That made up for the battering the Bug Type had received, Shuckle decided. Dust and smoke left, revealing Noctowl bruised but still standing on its talons, one eye closed and another eye glaring daggers at Shuckle. It was still captured in the rope of silk around it, but it didn't tend to struggle. It was certain that it's eyes were enough. After all, anatomical features have more than one function.

''It's still standing?!'' Silver gaped at the sight.

''I'm sorry. Was that your Grand strategy? Immobilize and then attack…''Now it was Ash's turn to moue, but something in the strategy brought him an opening. ''But wait, not a bad idea. How would you feel, if I tell you, Noctowl will win this round without moving?''

''Like you are full of yourself!'' he spat.

''Just glad that you don't gamble. Noctowl, **Hypnosis!** ''

'' **Withdraw!** ''

Shuckle could hide all it want, but it's senses weren't hidden from a predator with super senses. Even before Shuckle could retreat into its shell, several hypnotic rings were consigned inside Shuckle's hideout. The Mold Pokémon caught in its tick tock spell, eyes enchanting the Bug Type, that it fell into a deep slumber.

'' **Extrasensory!** ''

Flashy rings all across the color spectrum shout out of the imprisoned Noctowl's eyes, casting a sort of prismatic beam on the sleeping form of Shuckle that hefted it out of the floor, into the air. With psychic powers embedded into it, Noctowl spun the bug type into a tornado, and slammed it hard on to the field. The appendages of Shuckle slowly crawled out, and in one of them was its head poked out, with swirls in its eyes. That was all to its participation in the match.

''Great job, Noctowl!'' Ash walked over and praised, as he cut the silky ropes with a pocket knife he carried. Regaining freedom, Noctowl ascended into the air for a lap of victory, before it was recalled in a flash of light by its trainer.

''Don't celebrate yet! This battle isn't over!'' the redhead snapped, before raspingly returning his Pokémon.

''Dude, take a chill! Take a break! Take another tampon!'' Ash back to his puns again. Red wasn't just seen in Silver's hair but also in his entire face. Not embarrassment; but seething anger.

''Enough of your stupid jokes! This battle will turn in our hands!'' Furious enough, and almost lost it, Silver was quick enough to throw his fourth Pokéball forward. ''Go Crobat!''

From the pokéball sprang a medium-sized, purple, four-winged creature. Unlike all its predecessors, it wore not a smile, but a scowl typical to his species. A Crobat hovered in the middle of the field, flapping his wings expectantly.

Putting away Noctowl's Pokéball away, Ash scrutinized the situation, ears fully attentive to Crobat's flapping of wings and eyes fixated on the Poison Type.

 _Silver's mad enough to make hasty decisions, but that doesn't mean I can loosen up. Of all Pokémon I have at the moment, no one can rival Crobat's agility. Typhlosion and Seismitoad are ground players._

Amidst his thoughts he pulls out a PokéBall, and stares at the capsule grimly.

 _I don't want to use Pikachu. But this one still needs a lot of experience. So I'm gonna bank my chips on this one._

Clicking the Pokéball, he released another Pokémon. ''I choose you!''

Bursting out of the beam of light, the floating insect appeared in a flash, ''Free~'' humming its usual cry as it fluttered above, showing off its speed. Butterfree, not to be mistaken for Ash's second Pokémon. This Butterfree was the one that Ash had helped evolved in the Wayfarer Islands. Not long ago, it was reunited with Ash and Pikachu in the Unova region and decided to join his team. But even to this day, just the sight of this Butterfree, made Ash and Pikachu nostalgic.

'' **Quiver Dance!''**

A bright glow illuminated Butterfree, leaving faint afterimages as the pokemon buzzed about in the air.

''Don't just flap your wings! Use **Acrobatics**!'' Silver commanded his Pokémon in a dictatorial manner.

'' **Aerial Ace!''**

A purple blur zig zagged before it missiled towards Butterfree. However, Butterfree was already upon it halfway, battering the other flying type with an imperceptible head butt, before the bat could retaliate.

''Shit! Shouldn't have gone for a head-on attack after Quiver Dance. Now all its stats are raised!''

''Clear your mind, Silver.'' Ash warned. ''You are edging into hastiness.''

''Don't patronize me, Asshole!'' Silver thundered brusquely. '' **Confuse Ray!** ''

Ghostly ghoulish orbs danced around Butterfree.

''Absolute Giovanni…'' the dark trainer huffed, insulted. ''Butterfree, obliterate them with **Psychic**!''

The pokemon's eyes glowed pink, its own mind willing the each eerie orb to burst them into sparkles.

'' **Cross Poison!''**

As Crobat's upper wings were free, this was an easy enough task. Rearing back only to cross its wings powerfully, a short burst of venomous energy was splayed out with the attack.

''Dodge with **Aerial Ace!** ''

Butterfree quickly pursued Ash's command, a quick loop increased its momentum and evasiveness as it avoided the venomous projectile by inches.

''I'll get you! **Haze!** '' Silver cackled.

Flapping its wings furiously, Crobat summoned up a purple fog to obscure its movements. The bat was all and well prepared to slink off into the shadows…

''Now attack with **Acrobatics**!''

True that couldn't be evaded but could be fought. Even in the thick cloud, quivering of wings could be clearly heard, and with Butterfree's ingenious mechanisms of senses, it was easy for the Butterfly Pokémon to pin point Crobat's location.

'' **Electroweb**!''

Butterfree fluttered forward, shooting out the electrified spider web that flew into the smoke cloud, tingling in with sparks around the surface. An excruciating shriek echoed inside the smog, as the electric net engulfed Crobat. The shockwave consumed Crobat's figure, its body intertwisted in the electric webbing, tasing the bat everytime it attempted to break free.

''What the-!?''

''Come on! How can something like this get past you? You should know that Butterfree's special ability is Compound Eyes that raises its accuracy by 30 percent.''

''I know that, you idiot. I just hadn't expected a Butterfree to use an Electric Type move.'' Silver roared, as if he was considered oblivious to knowledge of Pokémon.

''Oh! Then this you might expect… **Psychic!** ''

Butterfree wailed once more, channeling the full extent of its psychic power to telekinetically slam the zapped Pokémon on the ground, dazed into unconsciousness. Observing the victory, Ash couldn't help but grin. He held out his arm, and Butterfree took the hint, perching on his arm.

''You did great for your first Gym Battle, Butterfree.'' Ash praised, also gaining Silver's attention in the process.

''Free~'' it cooed, disappearing as the red light sucked the Butterfly Pokémon back into its PokéBall.

''Return!'' Silver snarled, calling back the bat in a flash of light. Now this was frustrating. Just how can his Crobat of such a high merit be bested by an amateur Pokémon in its first participation in a Gym Battle, that too the toughest Gym in Kanto.

 _Just where did this guy come from? He's so strong he's making me look like a child. He can give Lance a run for his money. I couldn't take out even a single one of his Pokémon and here I'm with just two left. Never before I have been put down beyond third. He deflects all our attacks, breaks through our defenses, catches us off guard. It's like he's already foreseen this battle and knows it's outcomes. I don't know if I can beat him. I doubt even my best can beat all six of his. But I'm still the Gym Leader and I have to do my role._

''Let's not waste any more time. I gotta train to catch. Seismitoad, I choose you!'' Ash asserted, his Pokéball already burst, light materializing in the form of a Pokémon. Ash's Seismitoad took the field, ''TOOAADDD!'' it croaked, flexing its arms out with a guttural roar as light around it dissipated.

Silver narrowed his eyes up and down the Pokémon, and pulled out a PokéBall that contained the Pokémon he felt would be a suitable matchup. With strategy that hadn't surfaced on his face yet, Silver got out another PokéBall and called forth his fifth pick of the Battle. ''Alakazam, go!''

Ash watched intently as the Psi Pokémon, landed on its feet with a medium thud, taking up a calm defensive stance with its spoons. Alakazam, known for its intelligence, took up the idea that this was a formidable opponent, and hence help up its spoons, ready in a battle stance.

 _I gotta keep in mind Alakazam's ability is Synchronize. Even if Seismitoad manages to poison Alakazam, we'll be inviting trouble for ourselves. I gotta play this carefully._

''You have a unique portfolio of Pokémon. But by the looks of it, one can already ascertain what type it is.'' Silver commended. '' **Energy Ball!** ''

Alakazam connected it's spoons together and formed an effervescent teal orb of natural energy in front of it. In a matter of seconds Energy Ball was reached to the limit of its size and was launched at Seismitoad the aim hit right in the chest. It elicited a brief smoke, but Seismitoad was still revealed to be standing. It was hit sure, but it seemed by a beach ball, not the super effective Energy Ball.

'' **Hydro Pump**!''

A powerful jet of gushing torrent shot out of the Pokémon's large mouth.

''Redirect it up with **Psychic!** ''

Strictly focused, its mind boosted its psychic powers as a telekinetic wave halted the incoming stream of Hydro Pump. Spoons were used as conductors, the Hydro Pump betrayed its executor as it was diverted in the opposite direction. The torrential beam of water managed to strike Seismitoad head-on. The part water type just skid back a few steps, unharmed otherwise taking pride in the strength of its own move.

Taking notice that Silver may still not have caught up, Ash coughed before explain ''Aside from the psychic part, I should have let you know, that Seismitoad's hidden ability is Water Absorb.''

''That's not going to stop us! **Energy Ball** again!''

The Vibration Pokémon was quick enough to slap away the second chance at the Grass Type move, just its bulbous arm was needed to send the Energy Ball exploding in other direction.

'' **Ice Beam!** ''

Sensing injustice that Alakazam had two turns in a row, Seismitoad gulped down a huge breath, inhaling every amount of air around it, before exhaling in a frosty burst of air and ice shards

'' **Teleport!** ''

Realizing that an attack was heading its way, a solemn grunt tranced Alakazam's whiskers. The Psi Pokémon focused its power into a multi colored light that encased Alakazam. The frosty beam narrowly came into contact with its intended target, Alakazam proved to be wily as it disappeared form the location where the Ice Beam just passed through thin air.

''Shit! Teleport's always a bitch!'' This time, complaints fell from Ash's mouth. ''Be alert, Seismitoad!''

 _Easier said than done! Who knows where Alakazam would strike from?_

'' **Focus Punch** and **Teleport** again **!** ''

Making its presence known behind Seismitoad, a glowing blur of punch connected to Seismitoad's back before disappearing. The toad croaked, rocked by the powerful punch. Silver decided to stick with the same strategy for a few turns, before Ash had had enough.

''I just know how to deal with that, use **Supersonic** around the field, and trace it out with vibration!''

That sounded like a plan. Seismitoad acquiesced, the bulbs on its appendages began to vibrate. It opened its maw and released a huge screech. Fluctuations of these sounds bounced back from the walls of the Gym, its audibility could tear through the decibels. When Soundwaves made contact with its ear, the miracle of Teleport was disturbed and Alakazam revealed itself just a few feet from Seismitoad, cringing in pain from the Supersonic.

'' **Focus Punch!** ''

The sound waves faded away, and Alakazam raised its head back in posture for battle. It crouched, tightening its fist and mind, focusing a tremendous amount of striking power into the former. Once the attack was ready at disposition, Alakazam sprung towards the large amphibian.

''I think now's the perfect time for our combo,'' Ash concluded with a grin. ''Seismitoad, **SONIC SCREAM!** ''

Charged bulbs on Seismitoad's limbs began to vibrate. Alakazam's fist collided against the Vibration Pokémon's sturdy chest. The force was enough to shove the water type a few steps back, but due to the resonance Seismitoad was producing, Focus Punch partially lost its focus and couldn't hold a candle to the mysterious invented move that had yet to be revealed. Seeing what was about to happen at point-blank range, the Alakazam loudly howled in vain. A high pitched throaty call, volleyed Alakazam in an airborne frenzy. The immensity of the sound waves was unbearable. The Psi Pokémon wailed, the sound gnawing off its ear drums.

Finally, Seismitoad couldn't produce anymore and Alakazam collapsed on the field, with dazed expression and swirling eyes for all to see.

''Return, you clod!'' Silver grimaced, his voice was laced with disgust. On the other side, Seismitoad too was returned as it had fulfilled its responsibility.

Now Silver was down to one Pokémon and the nemesis had all six, which were far from exhaustion. Usually Silver used to be on the other side of predicament. He had crushed many Trainer's in Johto and had shifted to Kanto in search of expectations. But there was nobody this strong. The strongest Trainer Silver considered before himself was Lance, but now maybe, he would have to reevaluate the rankings. But Silver atleast managed to take out two of Lance's Pokémon at their Battle in Mahogany Town, both being Dragon Types. But this guy was absurdly powerful, it practically made Silver think about how strong other Trainers would be whom he hadn't faced yet.

But now wasn't the time to look into demographics. The question was will Silver's last Pokémon be able to square off against all six of his or will it meet the same fate as others? While Silver was pondering this question, his fingers squeezed the last PokéBall in his palm. Sensing trouble from the sweat on Silver's brow, Ash was quick to suss out the strain Silver was adding on his PokéBall.

''I'm gonna throw a deal your way, redhead. Take out my last Pokémon, and you win.'' Ash negotiated, in such a way one could point he wasn't joking.

''I don't need your pity. You can keep that for yourself. I make the stipulations here. My last Pokémon is my strongest and can take out all six of yours!'' Silver hissed.

''Don't flatter yourself.'' Ash lamely purled.

''I ain't joking either!'' the redhead tossed his final PokéBall ahead, a bit with more enthusiasm than usual. ''Go Feraligatr!''

Silver's Pokémon burst with a thunderous glow. The large, blue gator appeared, entering with a loud, feral roar.

''So, it's been long since we have battled a Feraligatr,'' Ash announced, unclipping the last PokéBall from his trainer belt. ''Typhlosion, I choose you!'' he slung the capsule forward with confidence.

Out of the PokéBall came the third stage Pokémon of Johto's fire type starter, a perfect and substantial choice against Feraligatr. Feraligatr narrowed its eyes upon Typhlosion, and in an attempt of intimidation gnashed its razor teeth. There was a time where it had lost to a Typhlosion just like this one. And Feraligatr was gonna exact its revenge for the past in this battle. Typhlosion howled back in defiance. _Oh, a challenge!_

It stood on its hind legs burning flames roared from the red patches from the back to its neck. This would be one battle framed to take place in the finals of a regional League.

While Silver was apathetic for most of the battle, a slight observation piqued his interest. ''Hey, hold on challenger. Isn't Pikachu supposed to be your last Pokémon?''

''Nope…'' Ash nodded sideways.

''You mean to tell me you are carrying seven Pokémon?!'' Silver interrogated.

''The thing is I don't have Pikachu's PokéBall right now. We weren't using it anyway,'' Ash explained, scratching the mouse's chin as he cooed. ''So I clip six Pokémon in my belt and Pikachu on my shoulder.''

''And here I was hoping it will be Pikachu we would be battling against. It does look like your first!''

''I can't wrong you there, but don't worry. Typhlosion isn't too much for you!'' Ash taunted. '' **Burn Up!** ''

''Ha! We still got the type advantage!'' Silver chortled. ' **'Rain Dance!** ''

Scorching cloak of flames enveloped Typhlosion, while Feraligatr in a howl of its name at the ceiling, brought forth dark clouds. A small pitter-patter of rain started falling from the sky, freckling both Pokémon's skin. The massive jet of flames that Typhlosion spewed, hit their mark, but the rain had already begun to douse them, and as a result, it had only half the effect it should have. Now bearing a few scattered scorch marks, Feraligatr looked more angry than hurt. Typhlosion on the other hand, wasn't pleased being drenched in the shower.

''And how did that work out for you all this time?... **Focus Blast!** ''

Agitated, the Volcano Pokémon conjured a sizeable orb of sapphire energy, vibrating off power in its paws. It was reared back before being tossed forward.

'' **Slash!** ''

Still raring to go, Feraligatr snarled, slicing the Focus Blast with one clean swipe of its claws. Next the gator stampeded for Typhlosion, its claws poised to strike.

Ash thought aloud. "Now, we don't want it staying close. **Crush Claw!** ''

In the heavy downpour, the claws slashed like blades tearing each other, in a battle of supremacy. Both Pokémon retracted backwards before being trapped in a up close attack.

''This isn't going to work, **Hyper Beam!** ''

In a moment where time was the essence, Feraligatr threw its head around, firing a dark violet beam from its jowls that blasted across the battlefield without mercy.

'' **Rollout!** ''

It would be lying it wasn't intimidated from the horrible beam of energy approaching in its way. Moments from the close in, Typhlosion tucked its limbs and rolled its way into the destructive torrent of Hyper beam in a self-sacrifice attempt. The power of the normal type move pushed the bowling Typhlosion upon collision, but Typhlosion managed to firm its hold and propelled itself ahead. Its hide was incinerated but it took on the Hyper Beam and won, before crashing against Feraligatr, staggering it back, before spinning away and taking its position in front of Ash.

''That's the kinda stuff that gives me the identity…'' Ash smirked, looking across the fray.

'' _How is this possible?! Even after being reckless, it's still standing!''_

Feraligatr was hunched over, panting, practically a sitting prey for Typhlosion.

"Now's our chance!" Ash declared, eyes wide and a hand held high. '' **Rollout,** second time!''

''SION!'' the Volcano Pokémon, made use of its tremendous mass, and once gain bowled its way into Feraligatr doubling the damage. The water type stumbled, barely maintaining balance. A third time made Feraligatr throw from its unwanted perch, colliding with the ground with a thud. And Typhlosion, retreated back to normal self, keeping its distance from Feraligatr.

''Don't rejoice yourself. We aren't done yet.'' Silver interrupted.

''That should be your catchphrase,'' Ash replied snidely. ''But I'm almost done. So whatever you have in mind, go ahead.''

''sion!'' the Volcano Pokémon agreed.

''Sure. **Hydro Pump!** ''

Feraligatr dug his claws into the floor, preparing himself for the recoil that would come with the brutal burst. It opened its snout wide, and shot out a pulverizing jet of water, the downpour aiding in the vigor. The fury of Hydro Pump crashed against Typhlosion, blown back against the field from the pressure.

For one moment Silver anticipated Typhlosion was done for. It was over. Why not? Hydro Pump mixed with the support from Rainy Day against a Fire Type Pokémon. That could end any Fire Type's story. This anticipation couldn't stay long as grunts and wincing of Typhlosion retained his attention. But the Volcano Pokémon pushed itself back up to its feet, proving Silver wrong once again. But how? And then it clicked in Silver's mind, that after Burn Up, Typhlosion was a typeless Pokémon as long as it was battling. The challenger has certainly played this well.

'' **Slash!** ''

'' **Thunderpunch!** ''

Typhlosion had regained its bearings by now. ''Typh-'' it prowled. Sure that one hurt badly. When forged against Ash's Feraligatr and its fellow mate, Typhlosion had gained a penchant for enduring its Hydro Pump in the training schedules. But that was practice and this is a real battle. There's no mercy here. And Typhlosion knew it was tougher than that. And it wanted to prove to Ash that it can be in the same leagues as his Charizard and Infernape.

Tempered by the constant downpour, it reared back a paw, sizzling with electricity. All it had to do was to wait for Feraligatr to draw closer. And as the deadly set of claws rained down to strike, the paw that was furious with electric bolts was slammed against the mighty jaws Feraligatrs were known for. Wisps of grey smoke began trailing from the Big Jaw Pokémon, drawing conclusion to the hard fought round.

And finally the heavy rainfall dissipated on the fainted water type who fell at Typhlosion's feet, fierce eyes turned into defeated swirls. Moments later, it was disappeared in a crimson flash. Silver huffed, grasping the PokéBall tightly in his hand. There was a brief silence, as Silver stared at the PokéBall. And then in a soft murmur of appreciation he put the ball away.

On the other side, Typhlosion was too under the provision of appreciation before it was called away.

Clipping the PokéBalls back, both trainers stared each other in the eyes. No one spoke a word. Silence had been spouted like smog in the room. And then, Ash with a final bow turned around and walked away, knowing that Silver's eyes were fixated on his back. He didn't stop. He didn't slow. He just kept walking and in seconds was out of the room.

Silver stood there, he didn't move a muscle. He just leered down at the bruised field, wondering if all this time had he confused confidence with arrogance, and how many people paid the price…

* * *

 **I know it's very difficult to capture a full battle in one chapter, so I had to compress it. But just like Ash even I have to catch a train XD. So anything you find has wrong in this battle, please let me know via reviews and PM. Those of you who have read and think battle should have gone longer, I couldn't agree more. But Silver will return. Not in this fic but in 'True Bonds can Never be Broken.'**

 **If this chapter satisfies you, then I would like to convey my gratitude and promises.**

 **Questions to Author.**

 **1\. Is Ash gonna date anybody?**

 _This has been one of the most frequently asked questions. As I have said before, this fic is a prequel of TBCNBB, and that's an Advanceshipping fic. Do not bother searching it. I haven't uploaded it yet. that fic is the reason I approached Fanfiction. But he won't date anyone in this fic._

 **2\. You have made a chapter for every Frontier Brain but not Greta?**

 _Now that's a question. I had made the Greta draft but accidently forgot to save it. My mistake._

 **3\. When can we see more of Ash's superior Pokémon?**

 _Ok. See after studying the ration of the number of Pokémon he has compared to the Trainer's he will be dueling against, I have created a model where each Pokémon of his will be battling exact 5 times. But his A Team like i.e. Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, Snorlax, Greninja and Lycanroc. Each will have six battles each._

 _ **This was all. Please also read the list of upcoming chapters below.**_

 **Chapter 15: Violet City Gym Leader Faulkner** (Being written)

 **Chapter 16: Liza of the Charicific** **Valley** (70% completed)

 **Chapter 17: Azalea Gym Leader Bugsy** ( will start working on it as soon as Chapter 15 is uploaded)

 **That's all for now folks! Happy Easter and thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Sky High Gym Battle

**Hey guys! I'm back earlier than expected. I still have some time left before my vacation. Turns out, I have time enough for two more chapters.**

 **So, here it is, Ash's first battle in Johto.**

 **PS. I have lifted the four move rule for this one.**

 **Ash's roster: Pikachu, Heracross, Pidgeot, Tauros, Infernape and Feraligatr.**

* * *

 _The ruins of Alph._

Civilization is said to have left behind impressive monuments and structures to attest their former glory. The ruins bear witness to the ancient settlement in the Middle Ages. One of the most surviving examples, which together recalled the wealth, power and sophistication of Ancient Johto, the ruins of Alph was nothing more than an archeological site in this era. No one is sure how or why they were toppled either.

Light shone through the wintry branches, shadowy arms stretching across the ancient ruins. What was left stood in spite of itself, defying gravity in its precarious way. The columns were the only complete thing; everything else had worn and crumbled - their decay the only marker if time in a place of uncounted days.

Yet, this place, kept secret by the trees, was safe. It had avoided modern man's destructive touch and so had become a sanctuary for the Pokémon. The vibrant murals were still astonishingly well-preserved. In comparison to its rival tourist spot, the Sprout Tower, the ruins were scarcely visited. Mainly because of the speculation that it was haunted and plagued by spiritual entities. Secondly, it was more of a paradise for archeologists and paleontologists.

With every strike of the spade, a new history dug up. Archeological excavations, over the years have uncovered the mysteries of the life forms that ruled the Earth far earlier than humans did. Every new fossil that was discovered was attached to the 3.7 billion year old legacy. Studies weren't able to reach beyond the pre-historic era. Every research paper based on prehistoric era in the Johto and Kanto region, had the mention of Omanytes, Kabutos and Aerodactyls on it. And thus scientists began to migrate to Unova and Kalos to study their history. Discoveries were stopped since five years as the scientists couldn't find anything pristine, and thus the ruins of Alph was abandoned once again, with nothing more than a sanctuary deep in the forest.

Plus dark mysteries had belted the ruins. There were morbid stories that revolved the remains that one couldn't get out once entered. And nobody could back this theory up. But just at the entrance, spine-chilling sounds would make the feeble flee. So just imagine Falkner's trepidation, as the ventured into the ruins one fine Saturday morning. The ruins were still under his governance, and he would be there for any trouble that had surfaced up. But that was not his reasons for the visit. Falkner would often explore the ruins in search of the fossil commonly known as the Old Amber. Adding a revived Aerodactyl could really ensure his appeals into the Johto Elite four. And the commodity was scanty in the market, plus Gym Leaders were restricted to perform such trades.

Despite having some really powerful Flying Pokémon, Falkner made the right choice of not expanding his expedition into the temples. Morning was preceded by afternoon, and still no luck. His Item Finder was too running low on batteries. Falkner was about to give up and head back, when the sight of another human being caught his eye. What couldn't be achieved by a device was performed by the stranger. There he was, backed against a tree, an Old Amber being flipped in the Trainer's hands. A Pikachu rode the trainer's shoulder. Apart from black, there was no color the anonymous man desired. He didn't look in a hurry to go anywhere, and just glared at Falkner with sinister eyes.

''This place is supposed to be off-limits, stranger.'' Falkner warned, but eyes were fixated on the juggling relic. Ash too diverted his gaze at the relic in his hand, and a smile etch on his lips.

''But your Gym isn't,'' Losing his grip on the fossil, Ash negotiated. ''If it's this Old Amber you want, you can have it. I don't have any particular use for it. Grant me a gym battle with you in exchange.''

''If that's all it takes.''

XXX

The Gym that was previously a violet colored thin building was now a skyscraper that befitted to be a Flying type Gym. It spiraled upward atleast a hundred feet. And at the top of the tower was the Gym Battlefield, where Ash and Falkner stood at opposite ends.

''You have to introduce yourself before we begin with our Gym Battle!''

''My name is AK, and I reside at . I officially challenge you for a Gym Battle, but I do not require the Zephyr Badge, as I already earned it long ago from you. So consider this a rematch! And I formally request you to consider using your strongest Pokémon. Also, forget the four move limit. Battle me at your full strength.''

''I can't say if I remember you, but you sure look strong enough to earn the Zephyr Badge. If it's just a rematch you want, then you will have it. I promise to choose some of my best Pokémon I save for occasion like this.'' Falkner abided before requesting the referee. ''Please, state the rules.''

''This will be three on three Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon. No items are allowed. The first to beat all three Pokémon of other side wins. Trainers choose your Pokémon!'' the appointed referee declared.

''Alright, I'll choose first.'' Reaching under his kimono, Falkner winded up before tossing a capsule forward. ''Let's go, Xatu!''

The sphere flew through the air, parting to let out the Gym Leader's first choice. The Mystic Pokémon appeared at the field, stationary in motion. Resembling to the totem pole, this Pokémon ensured a tough challenge even by the looks of it.

''Now that's what I'm talking about!'' Ash grinned ear to ear before tossing out his own Pokéball forward. ''I choose you, Heracross!''

A flash of light brought on Ash's first pick- a stocky blue beetle with a long two-prolonged horn atop its head, a blue antenna on each side and two golden, beady eyes set on Xatu. ''Hera!'' it cried, eager to begin.

''Heracross, start with **Megahorn!** ''

''Hera!'' the stag beetle ducked his head, the large extremity atop his head glowing with energy. He lurched forward, attempting to strike Hypno with a mighty jab of his horn.

'' **Me First!** ''

The initial command was enough to put Ash on alert. Xatu screeched, and beat its disclosed wings, its head took the similar sheen of green that Megahorn donned. In the next second, Xatu appeared before the bug, somehow jabbing Heracross with his own intended move. Heracross yelped, being thrown off-balance by the sudden conflict.

''Glad that I began with that move. Megahorn won't have much effect on Heracross.'' Ash summarized. ''But now, Xatu won't be able to use Me First anymore in this battle!''

''It won't need to… **Calm Mind!** ''

The Mystic Pokémon let out a caw, clearing its minds out of troubles. A huge surge of power flowed in through its body.

'' **Chip Away!** ''

Heracross buzzed over the fray, striking back with a jab to the face. Satisfied with that, he struck Xatu's head with a chop, followed by a punch to the gut. Falkner watched on with a dissatisfied sneer, as his own reliable Pokémon was being pummeled by one punch after the next, helpless to retaliate meaningfully. He had not expected Heracross to know Chip Away: a move that doesn't care the stat changes a Pokémon makes.''

But that the next phase of Falkner's plan wasn't revealed yet. There was a secondary reason for boosting Xatu's Special Attack and Defenses. '' **Stored Power!** ''

Xatu mentally strained its mind storing up psychic power. The condor struck, swiping both wings and sending purple streaks, that hit the bug type with amazing accuracy, sending him tumbling down to the ground.

''Oh so that's why!''

''Caught you off-guard didn't it?'' a cocky laugh gained Ash's attention. ''Using Calm Mind augment its stats to increase the Attack of Stored Power. It's a beautiful combo, really.''

''Cleverly projected.'' A small smirk picked up the corner of Ash's lips. '' **Rock Blast!** ''

Several silver rings started to circle around the Singlehorn Pokémon, the orbs soon taking the form of numerous large stones that orbited their creator. With a prowl, they were launched forward.

''That's dangerous... **Protect!** ''

As one force, the avian erected honeycomb shields that encapsulated itself. It had been just in time, too. The sharp shards of rocks, each larger after the other crashed against the shield. The attack made the air ripple and attempt to push them backwards, though Xatu was protected from the rocketing debris thanks to the Protect in the air.

'' **Feint!** ''

The beetle flew forward, not at all ashamed its previous move didn't work, and plunged its glowing claw against the barrier, shattering it to fragments. With nowhere else to go, Xatu was rammed into by the horn that Heracross was proud of.

''Use **Calm Mind** once again!''

Xatu looked vacant again, as it found its footing on the field.

'' **Brick Break!** ''

Blue claws jutted out to crash into Xatu's skull. The stag beetle lunged again at the rejuvenating Pokémon, aiming to land a devastating haymaker.

'' **Thunderwave!** ''

Xatu released a modest but stunning discharge. Static soon enveloped Heracross as it drooped down towards the field, wincing in pain as the static paralyzed its limbs. That was why Falkner didn't want Xatu to run away. But Ash's serious expression wasn't faltered into worry. In fact, this was better at the price of some temporary pain.

''Hah! Now we have you on the ropes!'' Falkner cheered only to have his attention stole by a furious red glow from Heracross.

''You shouldn't have forgotten about Guts. When suffering from a status ailment, there's a tremendous boost in Heracross's attack power!''

For that matter, now both Pokémon seemed revitalized at their peak, while Xatu had increased its Special Attack and Special Defenses; Heracross had become more stubborn with its attacking power.

''We'll finish this!'' Falkner added, **''Sky Attack!''**

Xatu took to the air upon the command, where its body began to glow brilliantly.

''Then we'll go all out too… **Megahorn!''**

Repeating his previous move, Heracross launched himself at the airborne Pokémon, his horn shining brightly for another strike.

The Mystic Pokémon too swooped down, gravity aiding its descent to smash into Heracross once more. The two continued their struggle of pushing against the other, each doing their best with their pride on the line. This time, however, a vibrant red glow swirled with the bright light of Megahorn, granting Heracross the power strike Xatu, tossing him off of his horn,, sending the flying type crash into the field. Falling, in a heap, the same psychic type had swirls in its eyes, soundly defeated.

''Xatu is unable to battle,'' the judge announced. ''The challenger wins this round!''

An incredulous gaze fell upon the Gym Leader's first choice. Surely it was an impressive victory. Even after taking in so much damage, the adversary's Heracross was far away from breaking a sweat. The blunette hastily recalled back Xatu in the held Pokéball.

He had to be cautious. With that in mind, the stoic Gym Leader hurled another Pokéball ahead, where it burst open to reveal his Second Pokémon.

''Dodrio!''

The three headed bird, thrilled out as it emerged, staring at Heracross warily.

 _A Dodrio. Even if those things don't fly, they are known for their speed and huge leaps. And still Ground Type moves have no effect on them. Infernape and Pikachu can easily out-toe it but that's not why I'm here. Maybe I need to give this battle to someone else._

Neither seemed fazed. After a deep thought, and careful consideration whom to choose against Dodrio, Ash fished out Heracross and recalled him. ''You did a good job buddy. You are still as strong as ever.'' he gave one last smile at the Pokéball before switching it with other. The ball was tossed then. ''Tauros, I choose you!''

Bursting out of the beam of light, the bull bellowed out, stamping on the ground. Often facing confusion among his Tauros, the mark encrypted against the bull's leg was enough to tell Ash which Tauros he had chosen. The trio of its tails furiously whipped against one another. Steam emitted from its nose. The bull licked its lips with its thick pink tongue. On the other side, Dodrio too, longed for a taste of petrifying flesh. Now they just awaited the moment when the fearsome amongst them, would take the plunge.

''You don't want to stick with Heracross?'' Falkner raised a brow, perplexed at the switching.

''Why? It has done his job.'' Ash answered, arms crossed against his chest.

''Sounds fair enough. But just because Dodrio can't fly doesn't mean it can be easily caught. Dodrio is the fastest Pokémon I have!'' the blunette declared.

''Then it better run fast! I mean it's their ability, am I right?'' a smirk crept on Ash's lips.

 _Was that some kind of intimidation?_

''Begin!''

Falkner seemed to gain some confidence as this time he called the first move. '' **Agility** and **Drill Peck!** ''

Vanishing in a blur, Dodrio's beaks elongated and began spinning like a drill.

''Brace yourself!''

Tauros just stood there on its hooves, not making any attempt of dodging that attack. Sprinting forward, Dodrio crashed the puncturing beaks into Tauros, sending it reeling backwards as it took the blow.

Falkner's eyes widened at Tauros's endurance.

''I gotta hand it to you, AK. Your Tauros is amazingly resilient.''

''It's aggression will amaze you as well!'' Ash was quick enough to counter that. '' **Take Down!** ''

Stampeding forward, the mighty Wild Pull Pokémon knocked Dodrio backwards, impact enough to leave a bruise on the Normal Type's body.

'' **Payback!** ''

Competitive fury sparked on the three heads of Dodrio. With another loud shrill, a dark force within it erupted out to seek vengeance for the dealt damage. It began sprinting, all six eyes on Tauros, with an ambition to ram its beak into its beefy body.

'' **Ice Beam!** ''

The bull belched up a stream of ice, freezing the Triple Bird Pokémon's feet, gradually slowing it down.

'' **Zen Headbutt!** ''

Tauros again struck first, rammed it's horns which emanated psychic energy, into Dodrio before it could react or break out. The Triple Bird Pokémon went careening across the field, and skidded to a stop.

'' **Agility** and **Payback**!''

A silver streak surrounded Dodrio, as soon as it retained its bearings; prefacing a speedy dart that sent trinity of the beaks brutally crashing into Tauros. Payback had been achieved.

Still maintaining balance through its strong hooves, the Wild Bull Pokémon behaved as of something twisted inside it. The bull let out a loud bellow that outmatched even the thrills of Dodrio put together, which could even be heard at the ground floor of the building they were on. A loud snort came from its nostrils, as it tossed its head at Dodrio, glaring intently at the flightless bird. Whom according to Tauros, really wished it could gain a pair of wings somehow.

''Anger Point?'' Falkner squinted, ''Way to use my strategy against me… **Tri Attack!** ''

Willing and eager for more damage to the bull, the avian threw its three heads back. A glimmering orb in each beak- one of fire, one of ice and one of electricity. It cawed, launching the multicolored storm of hazards at its prey. In order to evade, Tauros raked across the field, doing what it loved to do the most: _Stampede._

It efficiently steer clear from the lightning orb. The sphere of chilling ice was hastily avoided. But it couldn't evade the blazing projectile, its mane covered in soot.

Even after the brutal assault, the cocky smile hadn't left Ash's face. That smile decrypted Ash's anticipation of the move.

'' **Facade!** ''

''What th-!'' Falkner gawked, the command made his heart race.

Fists balled excitedly, as Tauros got his hooves back up, surrounded itself in a swirl of orange hues and thundered its way at Dodrio.

'' **Hyper Beam!** '' Falkner grit his teeth.

''drio!'' the three heads cawed, the central one released a booming blast on energy at Tauros.

'' **Double Team!** ''

Tauros's body seemed to flicker as it multiplied itself into six copies that surrounded Dodrio, and the devastating beam of energy passed through one of the afterimages. The three headed bird lost its cool as it tried keeping track of the real Tauros. This began a conflict between the three heads, as Tauros began charging from all directions. Since Dodrio and Falkner both were clueless about the real Tauros, no one could tell the assault was coming from the right.

The charged slam knocked the air out of Dodrio's lungs, and the bird was sent careening across the field, revealing to be knocked out upon halt.

The referee raised his hand at Falkner's side again. ''Dodrio is unable to battle. Tauros wins!''

Falkner's cool had definitely vanished after two of his supreme Pokémon were taken down before time he had estimated. Every strategy up till now that exploded back in his face. Slowly, Falkner began to realize that such Pokémon could have avoided those moves with apparent ease. The Gym Leader's eyes shot up in astonishment. It was the challenger who wanted his Pokémon to _take_ the damage. he was relying on his Pokémon's ability from the start. The bottom line would be every time Falkner issued a damage dealing command, _AK_ let him.

It was the man in black who was pulling the strings of this battle from the time it had begun. And now, Falkner just had one arrow in his quiver, his most powerful Pokémon. The Gym Leader hesitated, as he recalled Dodrio, throwing another ball forward.

''Alright, Pidgeot! You are up!'' Falkner insisted.

"Pidgooo!" The huge, feather-crested bird cried, beating its gigantic wings to hover above the field.

''Big guns huh?'' Ash mused, recalling back the brawny bull back to its PokéBall. Beaming at the PokéBall, he placed it back on his belt under his coat, and vigorously tossed his last PokéBall forward.

''Pidgeoo!'' the large avian shrieked, hovering opposite the majestic self. Although larger than itself, the rival Pidgeot was fluke compared to agility and brute force. Challenge had silently been accepted. Battle had already commenced in the contest of glares. The sky can be ruled by only one of them, and both embodied the elements of ferocious raptors. Accomplished hunters and hovering spectre of brutality, both Pidgeot gave one another a respectful bow.

''I can see the bond between you and your Pidgeot, AK. You both look connected through your hearts!'' Falkner called from the other side.

''It's one of my earliest Pokémon.'' Ash replied back in a monotonous voice. That was all need to be said.

''I get you. My Pidgeot here was my first too when I was eight. It belonged to my father!'' Glimmering eyes settled on his Pidgeot, recollecting the memories of their times. ''It has been with me since then, and has gotten me through some tough times!''

'' _Since when did I say I care?''_ Ash fumed slightly, before maintaining his composure. ''What a co-incidence! This is a tough time! Pidgeot, **Steel Wing!** ''

Pidgeot took off, wings gleaming silver.

'' **Tailwind!** '' Falkner called, gritting his teeth as the bird drew closer.

Just as suddenly as Pidgeot appeared, Falkner's Pidgeot summoned a gale to avoid the Steel Wing and increase its own speed.

''So you wanna play cat and mouse. Alright…Pidgeot, **Laser Focus!''**

Eyes took a bright blue shine, as it began to read the native bird's intentions. Hellishly mean glare was locked on Falkner's Pidgeot. There was no softness in his gaze. Disgust perhaps. Enough running already!

'' **Sky Attack!''** Ash shouted at the top of his lungs, pumping a fist with vigor.

Large beige wings were spread out on each side of Pidgeot as it charged the finishing move, a vibrant white glow overcoming her form. After several seconds, Pidgeot took off with speed that seemed to nearly cause a sonic boom, generating a strong wind that bellowed down over the battlefield.

''Fight Back, Pidgeot! Steel Wing!'' the Gym Leader, roared shooting encouragement to his Pokémon. But just before the wings could harden, Sky Attack struck home, overwhelming the battlefield with a booming explosion. The bird was sent sprawling across the field.

''That had to hurt!'' Falkner winced. ''Get behind it with Aerial Ace and use **Brave Bird!** ''

As Falkner threw a hand towards the sky, his faithful Bird Pokémon followed, shooting off in a trail of light and appeared at a considerable altitude above Pidgeot.

''Turn around, and counter it with **Sky Attack!** ''

Falkner's Pidgeot tried. However as slow it was compared to the opposition, the previously used Tailwind was a tool at disposition. As such, it approached Ash's Pidgeot from behind, bright blue blaze erupted around its figure as it made a critical descend for Pidgeot's back. Similarly, like a switch, Pidgeot flipped, picking up speed form the move as it aimed upwards. The two attacks collided, resulting in a scalding explosion. Both Pidgeots burst from the smoke, the explosion causing the distance between them to widen.

'' **Double Team and Aerial Ace!** '' a smirk spread across Falkner's face.

Splitting itself into a multitude of clones, and they all swooped at Ash's Pidgeot as one flock-mon. Loops increased their locomotion, making success as a sure thing as one real hit of Aerial Ace crashed into the flying type. All the while, Falkner's ace pounded Ash's raptor, with its steadfast beak and imperceptible wings, giving the bird no rest.

 _Such a common tactic?! Really? I dug out an Old Amber for this idiot, who resorts to the same technique over and over. No wonder this is the weakest Gym._

''You done? We'll have our turn now!'' Ash deadpanned. '' **Heat Wave!** ''

Shaking off the little wounds it had endured, Pidgeot furiously flapped its wings. A sweltering wave of hot air blasted Falkner's Pidgeot through the air, making its movements frenzied.

''What?!'' the expressions on Falkner's face lost all its color. How come the opponents Pidgeot have such an assortment of moves?

'' **Hurricane!** '' Sensing the battle needed a conclusion, Ash gave a final order.

 _There's more!?_

''Pdjot!'' it squawked, rapidly fluttering its wings to conjure winds worthy of a storm. Falkner was forced to widen his stance, to keep himself ready, his Prussian blue hair whipping around in the gust. The typhoon mixed with the earlier superheated air. the combination resulted in a scorching tornado of humidity.

''Pidgo!'' the other Pidgeot, was sucked and spun around in the hurricane, far too dizzy to break out. The artificial storm dispersed. One Pidgeot was found, laid charred and unconscious on the floor, and other was hovering meters above its fallen body, in a dance of triumph. It was evident which Pidgeot belonged to whom.

''Falkner's Pidgeot is unable to battle, and on account of defeating all three of the Gym Leader's Pokémon, the challenger wins!''

With a sad face, Pidgeot was absorbed back in a flash of light, as Falkner stared at the Pokéball for a while. ''You were great Pidgeot. This loss just proves we need to be a lot stronger, and we'll do that together.'' The Gym Leader respired. Tucking away the capsule inside his kimono, he raised his head to congratulate the challenger, only to find out he was gone. The opposite end of the fray was completely empty.

Upon questioning the referee, the man could only stutter that the challenger had already left on his Pidgeot. A small glint in the sky notified Falkner that the visitors were far that eye could not see.

XXX

With a loud cry in the skies above Violet City, Pidgeot notified its presence to other flyers. Childish laughter left the youth as they soared above, the beautiful city where even the Sky Towers couldn't reach them.

''You hate competition that bad, huh?'' he chuckled, gloved hand rubbing the back of Pidgeot's head.

''Pidgeoo-'' it chirped, relishing the petting.

''Good to know…''

* * *

 **It was hard for me for not to make Ash to snarky in this one. If you have observed the pattern, Ash has been crude only to Trainers who were verbally hard on him in the past i.e. AJ, Sabrina, Surge, Giovanni, Galea, Blaine and so on. But I admire Falkner's behavior towards him, considerate and simple. So I decided to slide off Ash being snide for this one.**

 **So, we have completed the first Gym Battle in Johto. And it won't be long before Ash takes his steps towards Hoenn.**

 **Time for answering the Questions.**

 **Why Ash's Butterfree is from Unova and not his original?**

 _I don't mean to say that I prefer this Butterfree over the Ash's original. But after meticulous reading of many fanfictions, the original Ash's Butterfree may have a family now. And Ash's isn't the type of guy to break a family. It's a different case with Lapras, Pidgeot and Goodra though._

 **Why you choose Pokémon with type disadvantage?**

 _That is my brand image. Every writer here has a differentiation and focus strategy. Mine are choosing using Pokémon that have a type disadvantage against the opposition's Pokémon._

 **Who is Reddick in Chapter 5?**

 _The answer cannot be any clearer. I have underlined the 'Red' in the name so, readers can get it._

 **When did Ash catch Meowth?**

 _Jessie and James left it in his care, after they quit Team Rocket. James went back to his family and gained the vast inheritance and married Jessie._

 **Next on ABR:-**

 **Chapter 16: Liza of the Charicific Valley (** Almost complete. Will upload by 2nd May)

 **Chapter 17: Bugsy, the Azalea Gym Leader (** Beginning on this. Will upload by 2nd May)

 **Chapter 18: Whitney, the Goldenrod city Gym leader (yet to be done)**


	16. The Fiery Ambitions still Continues

**I wasn't really going to make a chapter for this one honestly, but seeing that Charicific Valley has played an imperative role in Johto series, I couldn't stop myself from making one. And it's a bit tricky too. Because Ash won't be calling the attacks in this one, so read discreetly.**

 **Ash's roster: Pikachu, Charizard, Lapras, Meganium, Donphan, Floatzel.**

* * *

A decade had passed since they last visited this place. _The Mortifying_ Charicific Valley, a dominion of peril and perhaps, the most dangerous haven on the planet, and yeah; a fortress for Charizards, on subject of peril. The striations of the landscape were carved in the shape of a Charizard. Two sculptures of the fire dragon guarded the entrance, both fashioned to look like real.. A series of lakes with hilly crowns bordered the sanctuary.

A rusty iron gate fastened by an equally rusty chain, the base of which was partially concealed by tall, rank grass, showing that it had not been opened for a long time. The gate was hung upon two stone piers. Unlike a gate of wood that was common to the neighborhood, this one was fashioned from black iron. One look was enough to warn that trespassing was prohibited.

Dwarfed by those gates, were standing Ash, with Pikachu a usual passenger of his shoulder, and next to the trainer, his Charizard.

''There was a time where you were the weakest here, remember?'' Ash evoked, after a monotonous pause. '''You did learn a lot that colored me impressed, believe me. But sometimes we shouldn't stop at just enough. She trained you to be a stronger Charizard, and I trained you to become the strongest. It's time you show them how strong you have become under my direction. It's either her training or mine. So today, we go in there, find the biggest overgrown lizard and whoop its ass. Do it for me, Pikachu and our entire team, but mostly do it for you. This is where you shine.''

That was a very deep articulating speech. Feeling a boost in his morale, Charizard's determined gaze fell on Ash, who was staring right back at the dragon with an equally persistent gaze. Smoke poured unseen from his nostrils, and with a toss of his head, he bellowed at the sky, the booming roar reverberating in Ash and Pikachu's ears like a clap of thunder. It was a roar of pure determination.

The holler was like a key, as the double steel doors, swung forward with a dubious creek, the image behind those doors enlarging second by second. Before they could take their first step through the gate, their breaths suspended. Ash turned to his larger companion, for last piece of advice.

''And when you see Charla, don't get over excited. Be cool. Pretend like you care. Show her the sleepy eyes. Treat the others snidely. Trust me, chicks _dig_ the long ball.''

The counsel was meted with a critical huff of flames.

XXX

Charizards in the Charicific Valley had a way about them, a slowness and grace. In the summer sun, they would be out on the rocks, enjoying the warmth. They would doze off for hours and perhaps that is how happy they feel, resting just so. A hard stomp at the gates broke their dragonish ways of slumber. Each pair of eyes were casted at the entrance where, their former member and his trainer had just made their presence known. With a snort they raised their heads, and hot flames were released in the air as their gesture of welcome.

While others had not met the effort of rising up for their companion at the stake of their pride, one particular Charizard, that sported a pink bow between the horns raced towards the guests.

Complacence faltered into an expression of contentment as Charizard howled, gaiety as the female counterpart drew closer. Soon their bodies connected in a soothing embrace, as they rubbed their snouts against one another. A few affectionate licks were exchanged.

'' _Tell me that isn't gross, Pikachu?''_

''Long time no see,'' a voice rung behind them. Ash turned his gaze at the green haired woman, who was approaching them, two smaller Charizards at each side.

''Liza…'' Ash muttered.

''I could whiff you when your entered the territory, you know'' the caretaker crooned, rubbing Charizard's chest as he moaned, and reached his head down to lick her.

''Unbelievable. I save him from life threatening situations, and I get the flames.'' Ash scowled, petulantly.

''Pika…'' Pikachu just snickered.

''So you are here too,'' she jibbed at Ash, casting him a side glare. ''Wanna leave Charizard in my care again?''

''That way he'll just get rusty. I had no intentions coming, but the big guy,'' Ash pointed at Charizard with his gaze, ''dragged me here.''

''He is the sensible one among you,'' Liza smirked joshfully.

A bellow followed the guffaw Charizard had, as it spewed hot flames in the air.

Liza gasped playfully. ''Oh, Charizard. I know you have grown a lot stronger since the time you left here. And I'll happily allow you to challenge any Charizard you want.''

Walking past Charla, already indicating he won't battle her, Charizard's azure orbs scanned the field, chasing details of any particular Charizard that would interest him. He was taking his time, and this tampered Ash's patience.

''Dude, it's not a like a massage parlour. Just find the biggest one, toast its ass and we'll be one our way!'' Ash chided from behind.

''Sssh…let him choose!'' Liza hushed at him, with her cane.

''Hey _broccoli_ , mind your cane, will ya?''

Not bothered by his master's outburst, Charizard's eyes fell on the perfect challenge, a history recollected with it. There it lay, a vast orange Charizard, fast asleep, a thrumming came from its jaws and nostrils, and wisps of smoke, but fires were low in slumber. Beneath it, under all the limbs and its huge coiled tail, and about it on all sides stretching away, lay countless piles of meat bones.

Like a stamp on a document, Charizard chose his opponent by just a stomp on the ground where it stood, the tremors carrying the sound of challenge towards the larger fire type. The dragon always knew when to wake. It was pointless to be conscious unless there was an easy meal nearby. With a little sound it rose, and became aware of the challenge that was thrown in its way. It kept its wings tucked in tight, so as not to graze them on the rough rock walls. It flared its nostrils in the damp air, the fire that emitted from its nostrils was enough to roast a pig. Fangs snarled at the look of the smaller Charizard, and with a thrill, the challenge was accepted.

''You're on your own on this one,'' Ash smirked, positively happy at the choice of Charizard, as he pulled out a manga from his coat pocket and fetch himself a seat against a wall. ''I'll just kick back and read some _One Piece_.''

''Idiot…'' Liza's eyes twitched.

Another roar, followed by a pillar of flames followed. Charizard perched atop another large boulder, standing opposite of the selfsame pokemon. Claws and fangs bared, the fire type could barely restrain his excitement. As there was no official battlefield on the terrain, the opponent Charizard unfurled its wings and took to the skies.

Ash's Charizard hunched forward, his already scalding spirit igniting further. This would be a match to test his limits like no other. Putting that white-hot ambition to use, he spat out a stream of flames.

A smile crept on Liza's lips. She knew this wasn't Charizard's best.

Whirling around, the rival Charizard spewed forward a blazing corkscrew of fire that came off no weaker than a volcano burst. The flurry met the surge of flames, and coalesced into a massive sphere of flames, that exploded into a mist of hot air.

Ash meanwhile hadn't raised his nose from the comic.

Wasting no time, the big orange brute dived for Ash's Charizard, its previously orange wings taking on a bright silver tone. Rising with the power of his pride and surprising stamina, Charizard let out a bellow of a roar as he flew towards the larger self. Channeling draconic energy through his tail, he closed in, swinging his hips around to slam the limb brutally into his opponent. Just as Charizard had smacked its tail into the challenged, the latter was sent tumbling in a daze, but Charizard got himself trapped in a vortex of Fire Spin.

Using his wings to cater wind resistance, the rival Charizard stopped itself just before touching the ground, crouching down and riding out the pain. The Challenger had become deceptively strong. What kind of training it had been receiving these ten years would be a constant question from now on. Though the smaller pseudo dragon was obscured within the Fire Spin, maybe this was the chance.

Particles began to form in the larger Charizard's maw, as it fired, bright, sun-tinted attack with a boom. Acting quickly, Charizard twisted promptly to the side, reluctantly picking up on Ash's spin maneuver to barrel just out of Hyper Beam's range. Even as he could feel the terrible heat radiating off the move, he vaulted around his pursuer to take off towards its source.

 _Give me another Fire Spin I dare you!_

As the last of the light from Hyper Beam faded away, the larger Charizard huffed, its body stalled and slowed from the exhausting, all-out attack. Nothing could have prepared it for what came next. Ash's Charizard appeared in a blur of orange and teal, letting out a self-satisfied huff as his teal-coated tail slammed into the part flying type's skull.

Spiraling and plummeting, the Charizard crashed into the rocky terrain below, the quake nearly tickling every other Charizard in a ground quivering crash.

''All this power,'' Liza squinted, thoroughly impressed by Charizard's performance, and then drifting her look upon his trainer, who was engrossed in his own time. Besides her, Charla had tensed, taking it all in. She too was envious, like every other Charizard, but also trembled at this tremendous power.

When the smoke died down, the rival Charizard was there on the ground, looking up balefully at Charizard. With a push of those muscular legs and a flap of its wings, it was propelled into the air, headed straight for Charizard. A vibrant, raging aura of teal surrounded the titan. Charizard was rocked, recoiling in pain as he plummeted several stories towards the ground. Pride won over injury, though, and the Flame pokemon threw out his wings to recover.

''That's Dragon Rush! It must have just learned it!'' Liza cooed. But, Charizard was still standing. And she knew the dragon's perseverance thoroughly well. Charizard wasn't gonna just sit after that.

Letting out another bellowing roar, the Flame pokemon shot into the sky, claws reinforced as it neared the bulkier Charizard. All that frustration went into a soaring strike, slicing the floating Charizard in a vicious attack. And looked like it had no plans, resting there. Swinging his lower body around, he struck Charizard a second time, this time hitting it in the face with a glowing tail. Hurting, the powerful pokemon was knocked back.

Both pokemon just exuded power, and in their moves, it showed. On top of that, he was holding up with the best of them!

After a brief charge, Hyper Beam and Flamethrower collided, sparking and dancing against each other in a violent frenzy of deathly pale white and arrogantly dark violet. Suddenly, just as the two moves looked to be on the burst of exploding, Ash's Charizard appeared from the sphere of collision. Small, but muscular arms wrapped around the other Charizard's body, carrying it high into the sky above.

The Flame Pokémon had to deal with remarkable centripetal force as Charizard executed several loops. This was it. This was their chance to finish the match. After that, Charizard plummeted. Just a few more seconds, and the match was his.

The larger Charizard continued to struggle, feeling more of his body responding as Charizard did his loops…How could this puny Charizard lift a heavyweight like me?

It tried to fight off the dizziness, and blasted a Fire Spin point blank into Ash's Charizard's chest. Although reeling from the burning, Charizard did not stop itself, and crash into the earth below, kicking up a copious amount of smoke and dust. The field was shrouded in this gray veil, building undue suspense.

Though Ash very well knew the result, he didn't raise his head up, and continued to flip the pages.

Every Charizard inched their eyes upon the place of impact and waited for the dust to clear. Liza and Charizard took scorned impatience visible in their faces.

And soon the dust settled. The outcome was clear, when only one Charizard soared the sky, and from its size and attitude it was evident, whom it belonged to.

The impact had knocked the big orange monster into the crater below. Consciousness faded away from it due to its injuries, shell-shocked from the dizziness and the fall. It's eyes had shut tight, body unmoving. As powerful and big it was, it was unable to quite take a combination like that. At least, after such a grueling battle.

The medic Charizard were quick enough to feed the fallen brute a Sitrus berry, who instinctively chewed the berry, a good portion of its injuries fading with the fruit's restorative powers.

Pikachu nudged Ash's arm, apprising him that the battle was over. The Trainer's head perked up and he groaned in displeasure, putting the comic book away. ''Oh man, I was just about to learn Sanji's background.''

He rose and walked over where Charizard landed in front of him, Pikachu trailing closely behind him. He raised his hand to stroke Charizard's face, as he praised. ''Told you wouldn't find much challenge here.''

''That was an incredible battle, Charizard.'' Liza joined in and turned to Ash, ''he must be one of your strongest by now. And you have become a lot stronger too.''

''Yep...'' he replied, not even looking at her. ''He's grown a lot, alright.''

For a moment he didn't take his eyes off Charizard. Dozens of memories kicked the back of his brain. The Flame Pokémon was surrounded by his friends as they rejoiced his return and swooned over his power.

Smiling to himself, he coughed gaining every one's attention. With a soft stroke at Charizard's belly, Ash ginned at the dragon before sanctioning. ''You stay here for a couple of days,'' Ash smiled, and gazed at Charla. ''You guys have a lot of catching up to do.''

Charizard groaned in a sad sulky tone, but was happy that he was gonna get two whole days off with his friends. ''I'll be in Azalea Town in four days. Meanwhile you fly back to Mt. Silver.''

The orange dragon hunched down and licked Ash's face. It doesn't happen much but Ash broke into a chuckle. ''Now it wouldn't hurt if you can do that a bit more, you know.''

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! Short but satisfactory. I had to deliver my promise that I will update on 2** **nd** **May, and I should fulfil atleast one. XD**

 **For those who still got confused about the battle, I'll list down the movesets for both Charizard's.**

 **Ash's Charizard:** Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss.

 **Rival Charizard:** Fire Spin, Hyper Beam, Steel Wing, Dragon Rush.

 **Next On ABR**

 **Chapter 17:** Bugsy

 **Chapter 18:** Whitney

 **Chapter 19:** Morty


	17. Bugs Don't Bug me Out

**In celebration of the release, of Detective Pikachu, I have updated another chapter. Have used some Pokémon that Ash has never caught in the anime. Every writer is using them in Ash's squad. Why shouldn't I?**

 **Location: Azalea Town.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Azalea Town Gym was a large dome with a forest inside. The jungle was a sanctuary on all senses. The virescent hues were the foreground, the background and as high up as you could see. The heat and humidity pressed in on the skin making sweat pointless. The sounds of the Bug Type Pokémon created a symphony of nature calling Ash to venture deeper and deeper.

…cutting his way through the dense jungle, endless trees tall as cathedrals surrounded him, and a strange green light - almost holy - shimmered through the vast structure of the greenhouse. Many different types of Bug Pokémon had he encountered on his way here, some looking skeptical of his presence others just curious.

Finally his found his way to a clearing that was presumably a battlefield, the motive of the Gym. He stumbled through a few bushes, not wanting to accidently step on a Caterpie or a Wurmple. Weedles would be mortifying to call upon a swarm of Beedrills.

His _oofs and uffs_ were oblivious to a purple haired trainer who was tending to a few Paras, who was spotted immediately by Ash.

Throwing an arm outward, pointing a finger at him, Ash made his presence known. ''Hey, kid with the bad haircut! Run to your daddy and tell him that I'm looking for the Gym Leader!''

''Huh?'' the boy's attention was gained as he raised his head and turned behind. A man in black clothes was standing behind him, finger pointing in accusation. He fed a Pokéblock to a Paras, kindly requesting the bunch to go play. With that he furrowed his brows, creases arising due to irritation, as he lifted himself up.

His attire was the same as usual, clothes of a Pokémon Watcher, the same khaki shirt and shorts. He still sported the same bowl cut. With his arms settled on his waist, he declared. ''I am Bugsy, the Azalea Town Gym Leader! I never lose when it comes to Bug-type Pokémon. My research is going to make me an authority on Bug-type Pokémon!''

''Dammit, I don't have any good bug jokes,'' Ash fussed, scratching his head, thinking for something to come up with related to Bugs.

''You are impertinent and unamusing!'' the lavender haired boy judged.

''That's not for you to decide,'' Ash jested, lips curling for a whistle. ''Plus you are girly and has his legs waxxed.''

XXX

'' _Ref_ lost in the woods?'' Ash asked, implausibly looking around for a third individual to join them.

''We don't need one. We can leave that to our judgement! Three on Three. No items. Substitutions allowed.'' Bugsy retorted.

''Fine with me…''

''Before we get on with this battle; I have a question for you. Have you ever heard the saying that whoever learns the rules of the Bug Type Pokémon learns to rule the Bug Type Pokémon?'' Bugsy examined.

''Only a dork would make such a crappy rule…'' Ash drawled. ''No one can rule any type of Pokémon. That's not how the nature is. You are the Gym Leader. You should know better than that!''

''That's your opinion! But my research and hard work will make me a better Elite 4 member than Aaron, the Bug user.''

''You'll have a change of plans in the next thirteen minutes…'' the trainer in black smirked.

''After which we'll have the last laugh, once your Pokémon kiss the dirt.'' A gleam appeared in Bugsy's eye before he tossed his first PokéBall. ''Let's go, Armaldo!''

The burst of the PokéBall brought forth Bugsy's first choice for the battle. The Mantis Shrimp appeared in a flash of light. Its claws clicked together, putting on a quite intimidating show, flailing its scales upon arrival.

''Oh, I am _shaking_ to the boots.'' Ash ruffed, chucking his Pokéball ''Let's tango!''

The spinning capsule, stopped midair and spat forward the occupying Pokémon. A bipedal jackal appeared, crouched on one knee, touching down the grass lightly, its tail twitching behind it. It opened its eyes slowly, as it raised itself, as it cast an intrepid look at its opponent; gaining a better examination.

Leaning forward a battle stance, Lucario howled, a gesture of accepting the challenge. Pinsir hissed crashing its spiked tail hard on the ground.

 _This gym battle might be a bit tricky since the forest will favour in mushroom head's edge. Last time I was here, he made use of those branches above. Every branch, every tree is a part of this battlefield. But he's gone with Armaldo right off the bat: a comparatively slower Pokémon. He's on to something. Guess I'll have to use the crazy maneuvers I'm known for._

''We'll begin with **Focus Blast!** '' Ash commenced.

A bursting orb of fighting energy was hurled forward.

'' **X-Scissor!''** Bugsy was immediate to counter.

Armaldo charged headfirst, a green, gleaming cross changed the color of its claws heading its assault. The two attacks collided, obscuring the field.

''Again!'' The gym leader ordered.

''Block it with **Night Slash!** ''

With Sharpened claws, a second glimmering cross shot out of the smoke, as Bugsy appeared to favor this move. Before it could clobber an assault, it was met with a cruel, arching wave of evil energy. The blue dissolved as purple tore into green, dissolving it until they both dissipated like vapor in the air.

A suspicious intuition flickered on Bugsy's face, as he squinted forward. _Was that a Night Slash?_ _There's something fishy going on here. Lucario can't use Night Slash._ Suspicion faltered into unease, upon learning that Night Slash overpowered X-Scissor.

''Armaldo, **Brine!** ''

The Plate Pokémon opened its mouth and released a powerful jet of salt water; which splashed upon Lucario's face, causing it to cringe and fall back. The Fighting Type scowled, the gush of the torrent causing it to skid back at Ash's end of the field. When the potency of the water type move reduced from torrent to a curving jet, a different Pokémon was revealed to be standing in place of Lucario. Skinny dark grey body, blood red claws, wet scarlet, black tipped mane. The Illusion was lifted away as a Zoroark stood by, hunched forward on all fours.

''What kind of Pokémon is that?'' Bugsy's eyes widened in surprise.

''The scope of your studies were limited on just Bug Type Pokémon, that's why you're so dumb about other Types. All you need to know that this Pokémon is a dark type, and that leaves you with the whip hand. How to beat it is up to you…''

''No matter what that Pokémon is, but we'll defeat it regardless.'' Bugsy snarled. ''Armaldo, **X Scissor!** ''

'' **Night Daze!** ''

In accordance to its trainer's strategy, Zoroark's forelegs shed spectral streaks of purple. Crimson aura gridled around the fox. With a roar, the aura around its arms extended and slammed hard on the field, rattling the field with a booming, sangria shockwave. The shockwave caused Armaldo, to freeze momentarily, the convulsion erasing the shine of its claws.

At the meantime, the Azalea Town Gym Leader remained restlessly silent in order to analyze the ongoing battle for potential opportunities.

''Stay strong, Armaldo, use **Stone Edge!** ''

The Plate Pokémon roared with its head held high, causing an up-slide of pointing rock pillars to emerge from the grass before it. The Stone Edge pillars were heading right for Zoroark, who simply sniggered mischievously.

''Dodge it!'' Ash commanded.

Growls became raspier, as Zoroark sprinted in erratic patterns to avoid Armaldo's tenacious counterattack.

''With a decline by 40% in its accuracy, Armaldo is just a sitting duck for us!'' Ash beckoned. ' **'Night Slash!** ''

Both forelegs sprung forward, Zoroark ready to slash across the bug type without restraint. Bugsy gasped in dismay, seeing how close its Pokémon was to Zoroark. He had to retaliate quickly.

''We have tricks up our sleeve too! Armaldo, **Protect!** ''

Reacting instantly to his order, Armaldo conjured the impenetrable green barrier around it to shrug off Zoroark's Night Slash. The Illusion Fox Pokémon harmlessly bounced off, winding up only frustrated after all the effort it took to lure Armaldo in.

''Now **X-Scissor!** ''

The bug type was unshielded, as the Protect wore off, and charged the fray again at Zoroark, who hadn't regained its footing yet, the Plate Pokémon's claws crossed into a large emerald 'X'. It plunged into the dark type's body, sending the thinner Pokémon reeling with remarkable intensity.

''I noticed your sleeves are too short… **Flamethrower!** ''

Zoroark regained its bearings as it skid, and threw its head to launch a stream of fire. The raging inferno was too large to evade. Armaldo shrieked, barraged by the heat. Burn marks were left in its wake as Armaldo's entire body started to give off a rather faint red glow. Sparks of fire seemed to be discharging at haphazard intervals.

''Ah! Armaldo!'' Bugsy cried out fretfully, banking all his hopes on the next order. '' **Brine!** ''

''Dodge it and use **Copycat!** ''

As swiftly as Ash ordered it, the delinquent fox obeyed, jerking to the side of the Brine with a swift spin. Swinging its arms wildly, and its teal orbs taking a bright blue shine, it revised the mechanics of the target's water type move and mirrored it, by expelling a powerful jet of water from its maw. The pressure from the stream, enhanced with Armaldo's susceptibility to water type moves, and its exhaustion pushed Armaldo off its feet while wiping away a huge portion of its remaining endurance away. It stumbled about as it struggled to endure its own reversed attack.

Armaldo toppled off towards the left end side of the field, where it had positioned the birth of the battle. It's swirling eyes and inert position had derived the conclusion in Ash's favor.

''Armaldo…return,'' Bugsy solemnly recalled his defeated Pokémon. ''Take a long rest. You were amazing. Ill attend to your burns later.''

''Guess that wasn't too hard was it?'' Ash smirked, crossing his arms.

He took out his second Pokéball, and clicked it, enlarging the capsule. He stood a stoic gaze at the opponents. ''Your deception caught me off-guard. Your Pokémon really is tough, despite having the type disadvantage. You have raised it well. But that doesn't mean, dark types are better than Bug Types.''

Tossing his second PokéBall forward, ''This one is as a harder challenge. Go Shedinja!''

The Shed Pokémon appeared in a flash of light hovering above Bugsy's end of the battlefield. Its tattered wings buzzed, as it wore an impassive expression.

On the other end, Ash began to cogitate, '' _Shedinja's ability is Wonderguard, which means it's vulnerable to super effective moves such as fire, rock and flying type moves. In addition's it's also part Ghost Type, but being a bug type, Psychic and Dark Type moves won't be effective. I can easily end this with Zoroark's Flamethrower and Bugsy knows that. There must be some reason behind his choice. But I won't fall for it.''_

Raising the Pokéball that was in his hand, all this time, Ash recalled Zoroark, delighting it with a few words of cherishment. Chucking another PokéBall from his belt, he sent out another Pokémon he had deepest, palpable bonds with.

A Gardevoir appeared making her entrance with a graceful spin. Despite the new environment, the fairy type remained aloft with an unreal grace, and calmness, a delicate coo escaped her lips.

''I don't know what you're up to, but your ideas won't be any good!'' Bugsy warned with a grin. His dissuasion didn't have any effect on Ash's impassive expression. ''Shedinja, **Silver Wind!** ''

The cicada exoskeleton furiously buzzed its wings, kicking up a powerful wind, welcoming Gardevoir with a painful zephyr.

''Don't give yourself airs… **Imprison…** ''

Wincing from the pain, hues lit up blue, as Gardevoir invaded Shedinja's mind, learning about the repertoire of the bug type's moves. Locking away, the union of common moves both Pokémon knew, the light in Gardevoir's eyes faded away.

'' **Will-o-Wisp!** ''

Shedinja reacted immediately to the command, but its memory tried to betray it. It found, that, it couldn't remember how to cast Will-o-Wisp.

''What's happening? Shedinja, Will-o-Wisp!'' Bugsy repeated.

''It can't. That's the work of Imprison, a psychic type move, where opponent Pokémon are prevented from using moves that are known to the user. My Gardevoir can also use Will-o-Wisp.''

''Guess, I should have seen that coming!'' the gym leader grimaced, the next second fear took over his face. ''That means we can't use Shadow Ball either.''

''But we can, **Shadow Ball!** ''

Gardevoir let out an angry wail, conjuring a purple, crackling ball of ghoulish energy, firing it off.

''Ahh! Quick…dodge that!''

The Shed Pokémon hastily flapped about in the air with remarkable speed, easily avoiding the ghastly Shadow Ball. However, Ash had already planned his next move.

'' **Skill Swap!** '' Ash called, absorbed in the action.

The Psychic type's eyes took a cerulean glow, intent on what was surely her target. Across the field, the same glow had tensed around Shedinja, as it felt its adeptness and adroitness being switched.

''Now the abilities of both Pokémon have been bartered. Wonder Guard is Gardevoir's ability for the match.'' Ash elucidated. ''I didn't want to say it but looks like we robbed you of your last hope.''

''But Shedinja's still a Bug Type. And you have just given us the key to this battle! **Phantom Force!** ''

Gaining a ghostly aura in addition to its newly acquired intangibility, Shedinja flew about, demonstrating its unique move by sinking right into the ground and disappearing from sight.

''We can play that game too! **Teleport!** ''

Before, Shedinja could land a blow, Gardevoir was already out of sight, thanks to her teleportation, as she appeared before Shedinja's intangible body that had just emerged from the floor.

'' **Shadow Ball!** ''

The dark purple blob of energy, struck Shedinja in the face, eliciting a significant explosion upon contact. The Shed Pokémon collapsed right after the smoke. It almost took out the bitterness of seeing swirls in its eyes.

Bugsy was almost on the verge of tears as he choked back a lump. With a sad face, he recalled Shedinja back, after assuring that it tried its best and thanked it for its valiant efforts. With a sigh, and the last PokéBall in his hand, Bugsy snapped. ''I may have mistime my plans a bit, but you aren't getting the win. Face my strongest!''

''Go Scizor!''

Bugsy's fierce Scizor took to the field, snapping its claw. It didn't lose its composure as its eyes set on Gardevoir.

With a snort, Ash recalled Gardevoir back to her ball. ''Thank you…'' he replaced her quickly, lobbing the third and the last PokéBall forward.

The flash from the PokéBall took the shape of a Lucario, whose paws were raised eyes focused squarely on Scizor.

''Lucario is a tough Pokémon, but Scizor is second to none! Start with **Bullet Punch!''**

Confident in its power, Scizor sped forward with a wound-up glowing pincer.

'' **Aura Sphere!** '' Ash countered.

Lucario drew his paws pack to charge the ball of spiritual energy, and thrust it forward. Before Scizor could alter its path, it was struck in the face. A concussive explosion sent a gust of wind in every direction, and Scizor bounced back across the terrain, blind-sided.

''Damn, that move never misses…''Bugsy lamented. ''We can't afford casualties like that… **Aerial Ace** to get away from Lucario!''

'' **Extremespeed!** '' Ash followed.

Scizor sprung off its metallic legs, soaring high towards a branch in the blink of an eye with acrobatic elegance. It looked upon from above, to find an empty lawn with two trainers on either side, but the target was missing. The Pincer Pokémon fidgeted upon detecting a figure standing right behind it: Lucario.

''Get away with **Aerial Ace!** '' Bugsy panicked.

'' **Extremespeed!** ''

A black blur chased the red blur throughout the battlefield, from one branch to another. It was astonishing how the Pokémon could rival the speed of a Scizor.

''Are you gonna keep circling around or make your move anytime soon?'' Ash asked, annoyed at his time being wasted.

''When I'm ready!'' Bugsy defended.

''Is that what you also said to Puberty?'' Ash raised a brow.

Bugsy seethed. The two forms of Pokémon finally settled on the field, after a cat and mouse chase, Scizor already panting from the splurge of energy invested; while Lucario hadn't broke a sweat.

'' **Close Combat!** ''

The jackal launched itself with a scratchy war cry, throwing a raving punch at Scizor.

''Time to take it up a notch. Counter that, with **Night Slash!''**

One sharp pincer gaining an eerie purple, Scizor took advantage of its blistering speed, it disappeared from sight. A pivoting slash crashed against the Aura Pokémon's paw, deflecting it.

The other appendages which were free at the moment, crashed against one another, in a battle of supremacy. The impact caused dirt to pick up from the grassy terrain, as both Pokémon swooshed retreated to their respective ends.

'' **X-Scissor!** ''

Upon reaching a safe distance to prepare another attack, Scizor swiped its pincers in an X formation, accurately matching the cross-shaped feature on its body and sped forward.

'' **Bone Rush!** ''

Lucario raised both of his paws, guarding itself with a bone staff held diagonally. X Scissor crashed against the defending object, pitting Lucario and Scizor in a struggle to exert their weight. Feet dug into the ground, strong legs stationed, as both Pokémon began to push each other.

''Don't work yourself up, use **Metal Sound!** '' Ash threw an arm forward.

A grinding screech of fury from the Steel Type weakened Scizor's focus on the bug type move as it stumbled from the constant assault of the light blue sound waves.

''Ahh! Scizor!''

''It's Special Defenses are lowered.'' Ash brows shot up. ''Now's your chance, **Bone Rush!** ''

The green staff that resembled a bone conjured in Lucario's paws as he smashed the bone across the wailing Scizor. After that it delivered a jab to the midsection, followed by an uppercut. He soared with it, jumping to deliver a strike to the back of the head.

Reeling with the buzz in its ears, Scizor winced unable to defend itself.

''Dodge with **Aerial Ace!** ''

Lucario brought his bone down, only to swipe it through air. Scizor had already vanished.

''Must be going for a physical attack,'' Ash muttered.

'' **Night Slash!** ''

The Pincer Pokémon had no qualms in executing the order as it had a score to settle against Lucario. A shadow laced pincer, callously struck against Lucario's face. But the assault didn't end there. Several slices across Lucario's body followed, purple streaks crossing him one after the other. The Aura Pokémon winced, landing on one knee.

With his head raised at Scizor, he howled tossing his head back. Ethereal blue aura emanated from his body, growling in what came off as justified indignation. Vitality seemed to restored, as the scars began to vanish.

''What is that?''

''That's Lucario's Special Ability, **Justified**. It's Attack Power by one stage everytime he's hit with a Dark Type Move. I counted up to 7 Night Slashes.''

''Special Ability?''

''Study harder kid,'' A diabolical grin appeared on Ash's lips. '' _ **Extreme**_ **Close Combat!** ''

''Grawww!'' Lucario howled, pushing himself back to his feet. With noteworthy agility of Extremespeed part of the combo, he flanked Scizor. A second punch, momentum followed by a full roundhouse kick. Fancy footwork allowed several more quick kicks, followed by the strike of his tail.

''Scizor try to dodge it1''

But Scizor couldn't. It couldn't get itself out of the receiving end of the persistent flurry of punches and kicks. One haymaker came after the other. In a final finish, Lucario finished his combination of combat with a high thrust kick to the jaw. Lucario meanwhile, struck a defensive pose incase, his job was left uncompleted. It was far from draining itself out, despite all the furious exchange of blows.

Scizor dropped on the grass like a battered lifeless body, its upper section impaired by the assault. Seeing that his Pokémon couldn't continue, Bugsy glumly recalled his Pokémon, Ash mimicking his action shortly.

Bugsy was already on his knees, whimpering at the state of his Pokémon, cursing himself. With a finger brushed under the tip of his nose, Ash said a few wise words before leaving.

'' _Interesting thing about Bugs. They are still at the bottom of the food chain…''_

* * *

 **That wraps it up. Hopefully, the next one won't be long as I have already penned it down. Until next time, have a good one and take care.**

 **Next chapters on ABR:**

 **Chapter 17: Whitney (** 80% complete)

 **Chapter 18: Morty (** Before July)

 **Chapter 19: Jasmine** (Before July)


	18. Don't Miss on a Goldenrod Opportunity

**I'm back with another chapter. I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Let me start by saying that when I woke up this Monday, and learnt that Cersei is dead, I was thrilled and my entire day went swell. I hated her character but was bowled over by her performance. Truly remarkable! I can't wait for the Finale. Speaking of which, even Big Bang Theory is gonna end. Seems like 2019 is the year of sad goodbyes.**

 **Anyway, circling back to our story. Readers have really taken a liking to the idea of using Pokémon whose possession is not canon in the anime. So I think I'll add up more. So far you have seen Meowth, Hippopotas, Lucario, Zoroark and Gardevoir.**

 **This time, Ash is now in Goldenrod. He'll face Whitney in this chapter. I didn't like the way Ash earned his Plain Badge, so let's straighten that up. So, there will be a slight difference. Ash won't substitute today.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Ash's roster** : **Pikachu, Tyranitar, Gliscor, Snorlax, Noctowl and Garchomp.**

* * *

Goldenrod: The Festive City of Opulent Charm. A kaleidoscope of life, a sophisticated fusion of the East and the West, a city where new and old meet every turn. The largest convenient transportation infrastructure, and the perfect city to expand one's comfort zone. Ranked as the best city skyline, in the world, colorful and superbly chaotic- a dazzling city of future skyscrapers that also offers serene mountains and stunning vistas of the sea and islands. Every corner of this city had glamour in it.

This metropolis sprawls with tourists any season of the year and every fourth building is a vibrant tourist spot. It started with one Game Corner and now is a place of vast casinos, elaborate hotels, and spectacular entertainment venues that attracts masses of visitors from throughout the world. Within the city stood the largest Departmental Store in the world, the Goldenrod Galleria.

The most extreme and allegorical of Johto settlements, bizarre and beautiful in its venality and in its devotion to immediate gratification. Dotted with urban centres, usually around railroad stations, where department stores, shops, hotels, office buildings, and restaurants are clustered. Ash and Pikachu were having a time of their lives. They had wallowed in the luxury of Goldenrod City, the commercial capital of Johto. So much that they had decided to extend two additional days of their stay after finishing what they were here for.

From bobbing for some supplies at the Departmental store to placing wagers on the table at the casinos, Ash was reveling it all like a holiday. Living in Goldenrod would be such a privilege, he thought. Also as the chief transportation hub of Johto, Ash couldn't resist to buy a journey to his next nearest destination, Ecruteak City, via the Magnet Train that had opened lines to various other regions as well.

From the lift of the Global Terminal, the houses seemed to get smaller. And the aerial view of the city, was spread beneath them, a network of roads and rail sprawled below, mazes of cul-de-sacs, houses like the tiny models on an architects street plan, expanses of green, neat rectangular parks, lakes shimmering like oval face mirrors, a river winding slowly like an ethereal gift from the Legendaries.

Food was exquisite and unique of its taste. While others used GPS, Ash and Pikachu only needed aromas of food to navigate their way, veering into the restaurants. There was so much more to try, so many places left to explore, that it couldn't be completed in a span of three days. But the duo had their own code to follow: _first passion, then relaxation._

Alas, it was Sunday, the only day of the week that the city wasn't blurred under the smog of the working week. The Gym would be closed too, and that's why they had a whole day to chill out.

XXX

 _Next morning, 11 am._

The Gym was far away from his hotel, but Ash was pleased that the city had an underground tunnel to get places, that avoided traffic. He paced through the passage, ignoring the hawkers and skidded at the entrance of the Gym building just in time, when a small kid exited through the doors bawling out. Maybe he didn't have the best time inside. And one could certainly point out he was on his way to the Pokémon Center.

By the looks of it, Ash could easily make out that the kid didn't prove much up to the mark against Whitney. Cause, certainly, at one point of time, Ash didn't. And that he had to use three Pokémon to take down just one. And that's why Ash was here to resettle that account.

''Loser…'' Ash grunted, as he walked in through the glass doors.

The gym was the same, but the Gym Leader had gone through a lot of changes. She still had those pink bangs in front of her face, and the rest of her tied into two pigtails, by yellow clips, that reached past her shoulder down at her chest. Breasts had protruded from her chest, rather than the flat chested Whitney was. She wore long white sleeve shirt that went past her waists along with a white spandex shorts that could only reach through her upper thighs. She twirled, and Ash noticed her butt has also grown a bit taut, which made him hard to suppress an erection. _Sometimes puberty's a bitch._

She was just having a word with the referee, when the presence of Ash caught her eye.

''Oh Hi, there! You must be the next challenger! My name is Whitney! I am the Gym Leader around here! I also run the Milton Dairy Farm, as a side business! The MooMoo milk from my Miltanks are the best in the whole world. I just love Pokémon, Normal Type especially! They are so adorable! Do you have any Normal Type Pokémon?''

''Actua-''

''Oh never mind. I'm sure that you do. Every trainer should have them. The cutest are the Best!'' she singsonged. ''They are so attractive, like fluffy dolls. That you could squish them all day. They are so endearing!''

''See-''

A sonorous scream interjected him again, as Whitney zipped right in front of him, her twinkling eyes settled upon the Pikachu, as she brought her face closer, Pikachu tried to quail a bit, backing away from the closure.

''Your Pikachu is so appealing!'' she crooned, as she snatched the rodent into her arms and tickled its belly. Uneasy, his eye twitched when he felt Pikachu charging up his cheeks.

Quite to his displease and also fearing his partner's outburst could shock everyone, Ash coughed as he gained the ditzy woman's heed.

''Listen Whitney.'' Ash began, as he politely took Pikachu away from her arms. ''I respect your affection for Pokémon and in no way do I mean to be rude, but I think you are nuts…''

''Huh…How rude!'' Whitney snapped, her fists balled by her waist as she stepped on her toes. The referee, being a woman, felt the same, even though the insult was minor itself.

''…about Pokémon and I like that in a woman. Women who adore Pokémon are the best kind. And true, I agree that Normal Type Pokémon are the best.'' Ash finished, as he flashed his onyx eyes at her, big as Whitney could see herself reflect in them. Red blemishes tainted her cheeks, as she flailed inwardly.

''So could we please get on with the Gym Battle. I can wait long enough to take out the most beautiful woman in entire Johto,'' takes her hands in his. ''…on a _date.''_

''Wha…'' the refer choked as Ash placed that idea.

Red hot steam exited her face, as she cupped her face in her hands, flabbergasted at the proposal. ''On a date? With me?'' she repeated.

Ash winked his eyelashes at her again, speaking in a monotonous voice. ''It's true Whitney. The Gym Battle's just an excuse. I wanted to see for myself how enchanting your beauty is. I am afraid I won't be able to think anything else except about you now that I have seen you.''

''I c..an't…I hav-e a ver..y tight schedule…'' she stammered, gulping down. She wanted to scream ''YES!'' but not in the working hours. Plus, this guy was too attractive to shoot down his proposal.

''Oh that just breaks my heart. And here I had already started planning for the most romantic evening with the prettiest woman in Johto. We would start with some French, and then take a long walk in the outskirts. We would stop by your farm, where I could taste some of your milk… _I MEAN…_ the fresh pasteurized milk of your farm. And then I would take you out for a musical, and then dinner and wine at a rooftop restaurant. And in the end, gaze at the stars from the highest building. But I'm in the city for just a day,'' he lied, as he covered his eyes behind his arm, ''That's okay. I understand. You are a Gym Leader and I'm just a wanderer of true love. You got commitments. And I'm used to this rejection all the time. Oh I'm such a fool.''

''No-No. It's fine with m-e. I'll have…someone else to fill in for me.'' Whitney obliged, sympathetically.

''So…it's a date?'' his eyes sparkled, as he looked up at her desperately.

''I guess it is…'' Whitney let out a unwilling chuckle. ''There's just one tinsy problem though…''

''And that is?'' Ash blinked inquisitively.

''You haven't introduced yourself yet…''

''Oh, I'm AK. Short for Ashton…Kutcher.''

''Alright AK. You have got yourself a Gym Battle and a date, both in which I have very high expectations from you.'' She beamed.

''Trust me, Whitney. Because if you can't, then what else do we have between us…'' Ash fake sulked again, lowering his head down.

''I trust you. I trust you. Don't sell yourself short please.'' Not wanting him to have a breakdown, she solaced him, by changing the topic. ''Follow me this way to the battlefield.''

Even being older than him, she tip-topped her way into another room, the referee trailing behind, not before giving Ash a skeptical glare.

''Pi-'' the rodent looked at him, intrigued by the conversation that took place, burning with curiosity, _''Why though? Didn't we make plans together?''_

''Sarcasm's not the only way buddy,'' Ash prodded.

''Pi-ka-pikka-pikka-pi!'' the mouse broke into a fit of chortles.

''Don't tee-hee. You're the reason I pimped myself out. Had to crisped her, we would be thrown out.'' Ash chided.

''Pi-pi-pikachu!''

''Well, atleast she zipped it.'' Ash soughed, ''Just toast me if I go overboard.''

 **XXX**

''This is an official Gym Battle between the Goldenrod City Gym Leader, Whitney and the challenger, AK. This will be a three-on-three battle with no time limit. Substitutions are allowed only for the challenger. The battle will be over when all three Pokémon on either side are declared unable to battle. With that, Trainer's please-.''

''I'm sorry. I just have one request,'' Ash cut off the referee, who looked at him as if he had committed a crime.

''It's alright, AK. Speak up.'' Whitney authorized.

''I want to have the privilege of battling your strongest team, since you're the strongest Gym Leader of Johto, I hear.''

'' _Oh such sweet flattery! How can I say No to that Face?!''_ she flustered again, falling into his trap of charm. ''I would be joyed to fare my Pokémon against yours. But give your best, cause I'm too good like you said.''

'' _Good's not good enough, scatterbrain!''_ Ash murmured, the only possible listener was Pikachu.

''Begin!'' the referee threw her hand up, signaling the start of the match.

''Nidoqueen, let's rumble!'' Whitney threw a first Pokéball out.

The monstrous poison type appeared on the field, stomping her feet into the ground, bellowing furiously

'' _Must be the same Nidorina,''_ Ash muttered, tossing a PokéBall of his own. ''Let's tango!''

The Mach Pokémon appeared, still surprisingly looking blank and unpredictable, ever since he was a Gible. It seemed that evolution had just changed him physically, but not its odd state of mind.

''Using a part Ground Type like Garchomp against a poison type-ground type like Nidoqueen is a well-planned choice, AK!''

''Your friends will be saying you the same thing about me.'' Ash smiled, smug evident in his voice.

''Oh Stop it…'' the pink-haired gym leader waved, already weakened at the knees. She couldn't handle so much praise at a time.

'' _Does he plan to keep going with the cheesy talk through the entire match. I can't believe how blind Ms. Whitney is.''_ The referee, who was scanning left to right between the two, sighed.

''Save some for the date, AK.'' Whitney chuckled. ''Nidoqueen, start off with **Blizzard!** ''

A feral cry conjured a burst of cold, firing a harsh storm from her maw. Within moments the field was covered in a plain sheet of ice. The dull look in Garchomp's eye vanished, as he hunched forward, blades on his fins raised for flight. Fangs gnarled, it scowled upon the weather change. ''Ghar!''

''Revealing your cards right from the start, huh?'' Ash smirked. ''Garchomp, **Dragon Claw!** ''

The Garchomp shot towards Nidoqueen, bearing long, emerald claws.

''Stop it with **Superpower!** ''

Rather than tearing into his opponent, Garchomp got punched in the midsection by a brandished glowing arm. The Mach Pokémon recoiled, sliding back to regain his balance.

''Follow it up with **Blizzard!** '' Whitney called.

The navy Pokémon's feet hadn't touched the ground when Whitney called the attack. The Drill Pokémon unleashed another freezing burst of cold.

''Hang in there,'' Ash encouraged,''…And use **Flamethrower!** ''

This time Garchomp wasn't gonna take it. It threw its head forward launching the stream of heat that ate through the harsh storm, silencing it. The embers that feel of the field quickly melted away the ice.

'' **Dragon Claw!** ''

Perhaps the purpose of the Flamethrower was just a misdirection. Two elongated, teal claws sliced through flames, and a vicious slash struck Nidoqueen's face, near its horn, sending it flying across the field, landing at a particular spot, motionless. Evident enough for the judge to make a call.

''N-idoqueen is un-able to battle! Garchomp is the winner!'' The referee stuttered her decision in a mixture of enthrallment and astonishment.

One hit was all it took!

''That's it?!'' Whitney stood there fazed, stunned to her shoes. _What kind of strength did that Dragon Claw embed? This has to be some powerful trainer. Not even the current Johto Champion Gold can end this battle in such a blink. But who is he? From his age he doesn't look like an amateur, and having a fully evolved Pokémon like Garchomp stems that. This guy is really a mystery, and I have to get to know him better._

''You didn't ask, but I'll let you know, that I reside in the mountains of Silver …'' Ash pointed a thumb towards the east.

The name of that dreadful mountain ranges shot the gym leader's eyes up. '' _Mt. Silver? Did he just say Mt. Silver? The most morbid place on Earth crawling with equally savage Pokémon. How can somebody survive up there? Man! Good Call, Whitney! You are going on a date with a total freak stranger!_

A harsh cough broke her trance as she turned at the face, revealed to be the referee, who particularly looked annoyed. Even though an employee, her stare was enough to alert Whitney that it was her cue.

Apology on her lips, she recalled her Nidoqueen switching it with a second Pokémon. ''GO, Blissey!''

The ovoid egg bearing Pokémon took charge, waving its small chubby arms merrily, the tufts of wings at the end of its appendages swoon with the breeze.

''Blissey! Blissey!''

Ash mused at the appearance in response, trying to create strategies in his head. _''We owe it to luck, that Garchomp didn't get poisoned by Nidoqueen's ability, Poison Point. But maybe her ability could be Rivalry, and since Garchomp is a male, her attacks and special attacks dropped by 25%. But Blissey can prove to be a tough challenge. Secret about Blissey family is that once hit by a Fighting Type Move, ends it all for you. I'm gonna take my chances and stick with Garchomp…''_

''Spaced out?'' Whitney gave him the brow.

''You didn't make your move either, guess you were waiting for me…'' Ash reciprocated, winking at her. ''Garchomp, **Dig!''**

While Whitney cupped her face, red hot again; Garchomp wasted no time, tunneling beneath the battle, ready to strike from below.

A smirked graced Whitney's lips as if she had already anticipated this. **''Bulldoze,** Blissey!''

''Blissey!'' the Happiness Pokémon chirped, smashing her feet into the ground with a nonchalant vigor. The field rumbled, and an explosion erupted underground, sending Garchomp soaring into the air above.

''Didn't expect that…'' Ash chuckled, quite strange when the giggle reached the ref's ears.

'' **Grass knot!** '' Whitney followed.

Grass erupted beneath where Garchomp landed, sprang up into vines and wound tightly around Garchomp's body, not just its feet. The Mach Pokémon tried to instinctively move forward, the sharp blades only incising his hide.

''Interesting way to use Grass Knot…''Ash noted, still waiting for Whitney to finish her combo.

Blissey did as she was told, reaching into her pouch to grab her precious egg. The orb was surrounded in a warm, comforting golden light, soon after tossed towards the roped Garchomp. Widened eyes were justified; the collision caused a sizeable explosion, the egg quickly bouncing back to Blissey afterward.

Smoke changed its path, and Garchomp was yet revealed to be standing, but on one knee.

''You okay?'' Ash checked, not sounding too worried, about the strike. He got an answer, in the loud howl, as the screech itself motivated Garchomp to stand up on his feet.

''Get yourself out, **Dragon Claw!** ''

Fins surrounded in familiar vibrant glow, as it freed itself slashing across the vines, into a thousand pieces.

''Blissey, **Egg-Bomb!** '' Whitney called, alarmed.

The brilliant golden egg was flung forward once more at the free prisoner.

'' **Brick Break!** ''

Only superficially damaged by the previous Egg-Bomb, Garchomp lunged forward, his hurling down the golden egg with a swipe midway, as he propelled forward, closing the gap between himself and Blissey, inflicting a mighty glowing claw on the blubbery carer. For a second time, Whitney saw her Pokémon knocked out cold.

''Over again!? We didn't even get to use Softboiled!'' the gym leader whined.

''That was kind of the idea…'' Ash flashed a smile.

''Oh…now I know how that kid must have felt…'' Whitney released a guilty whisper, recalling Blissey back to her PokéBall.

 _Damn! He's got my Pokémon look like Pokémon meant for security. All we did as barely bring Garchomp on the knee. What's it gonna take to knock it out? Maybe I'm just getting worked up. After all, I still have my best left._

She gazed down at her final Pokémon, before wishing it luck as she chucked the ball high.

A flash of light went solid, as it took the form of the Milk Cow Pokémon, striking a cute pose high above the field. ''Mil!'' it eyed Garchomp, mooing on an eager note.

''That's the famous Miltank everyone talks about huh? It does look powerful!'' Ash praised.

''Of course, she's just the best in my arsenal!'' Whitney chanted, but her composure faded away quickly as she fanged at Ash. ''But I ain't losing to you this time! You get me?''

''Can't they just take a meant compliment? What a waste of perfectly good brain cells,'' Ash groaned, as Pikachu nodded his head sideways. ''Garchomp, **Flamethrower!** '' the trainer gestured with an arm forward.

''Gar!'' the dragon launched an another raging inferno from his mouth, as if there weren't enough Flamethrowers today.

'' **Rollout!** ''

Miltank tucked itself in, spinning itself at the incoming stream. She met the attack head-on, rolling desperately against it. The Rollout overpowered the stream of flames, and the bovine continued to land its assault on Garchomp.

''Dodge it!'' Ash grimaced. The Rollout had caused him a lot of problems in the past. But regardless, he took very much pride in making a mess of the MooMoo milk farm that belonged to Whitney's uncle.

Airborne, Garchomp flew to the side, leaping out of the Rollout's way.

'' **Rollout** again!''

The ball of Miltank didn't stop as it bounced against the Gym Wall and headed again for Garchomp.

''Dodge it!''

Watching Miltank's pursuit closely, Garchomp again evaded the rock type move in the nick of time.

'' **Rollout** until you hit!''

Whitney's order gave Miltank no rest. The Normal type kept bowling itself and Garchomp kept darting out of its way. Ash knew that if Rollout hit Garchomp, the move's power will go up by 20%. But this would only delay the end of the battle. He had to take a stand.

'' **Brick Break!** ''

Showing off its aerial mobility, Garchomp struck at Miltank with dual glowing scythes. The crash was spectacular as it broke Miltank's revolution, sending it crashing down against the field.

''That looked brutal… **Milk Drink!** ''

Miltank's belly began to glow, as she started healing herself, recovering almost the energy she last taking that last supper-effective Brick Break.

''We're gonna school you… **Rollout!** ''

Done recuperating, Miltank began rolling in stationary place, and lurched forward.

If there was any other trainer, he/she would have instruct to avoid it but this was Ash, and he had other things in mind. ''Catch it!''

The order drew attention as Garchomp fanned both his claws out, waiting for Miltank to approach. Miltank expectedly landed into Garchomp's grasp, his tightening claws that dug into her sides caused Miltank to stop gyring. Close up, Garchomp's cruel, detestable snarl could give anyone a real scare.

The dirty tactic like made Whitney's heart race as she desperately tried to come up with a counter. ''No…wait…I got it!'' Anxiousness faltered off and was superseded with a devilish smirk '' **Captivate!** ''

Still trying to squirm out of the Mach Pokémon's clutch, the pink cow realized there was other ways. Winking, she projected off pale pink hearts at Garchomp. The hearts crashed into Garchomp, as it recoiled, releasing his grip on Miltank. Once free, the pink cow grit as its sides ache from the pointy tips of Garchomp's claws left a visible mark.

''Now **Reversal!** ''

Pushing against the immense pressure of Garchomp's strength, Miltank grabbed the dragon's torso, and yanked her body forward. With a flip, she brutally smashed Garchomp into the ground before her.

''Your Pokémon sure didn't see that coming, AK!''

''You sure your eyes open?'' Ash cast her a side glance, before gesturing forward. '' **Dig!''**

Despite being wrestled to the earth in a brutal blow, Garchomp quickly used his claws to burrow, as if an amphibian was alarmed it was time for the snowfall.

''Miltank, use-'' .Speed won out, as Whitney was cut off, by a painful shriek. Garchomp burst out of the ground, knocking Miltank into the air, under the chin with an overpowering uppercut.

'' **Rollout!** ''

Still soaring into the air, Miltank tucked itself into a ball, and began gyring, sounding as if two gears were grinding against one another

''We'll take it this time!''

Garchomp didn't raise an initiative to dodge and was crashed into by the rolling ball mass of meat and bones. What Whitney missed out that her Pokémon had inflicted a bit of recoil upon impact, making both Pokémon the bearers of the pain.

''You'll only make yourself look like a fool. **Rollout** once again!''

''…''

Tucking in herself, Miltank spun like a tire, before taking off across the field, only mere moments passed before it collided into the open Garchomp, this time sending his feet skidded with remarkable power and speed. Again, a sharp sprang of pain was felt in Miltank's belly that gave Whitney the slip.

''Again!''

''You can't see it but I'll tell you anyways. Every time Rollout hits, Garchomp's hidden ability, **Rough Skin** hurts Miltank too. I knew Miltank doesn't have any special attack move. I also knew you will make Miltank use Rollout from the start and that's why my plan worked like a charm!''

''Sharp…'' Whitney found the plan impressive.

The rolling resumed. The building momentum poured into the spinning tackle. Only this time, Ash decided to make his move.

'' **Dragon Claw** to toss it!''

Both Miltank's speed and power in contrast to its timing were miscalculated. A sharp emerald claw swiftly threw the rolling boulder of beef up, knocking her into the air silly. Popping out of the Rollout ball, Miltank was perplexed as she was poised into the air.

'' **DRAGON PULSE!** '' Ash yelled the final call.

''Ah! Miltank!'' she stammered, pupils condensing. Before the cow could find her way down, she was blasted into the air again with an orange teal energy beam.

Whitney stared speechless, as her Miltank landed before her, eyes turned into defeated swirls.

''Miltank is unable to continue! The match goes to AK and his Garchomp!''

''Oh…Miltank! You tried so hard!'' she crooned at the Milk Cow Pokémon, apologetically.

''Mil…'' the cow licked her hand, managing a weak smile.

''That's true. Miltank tried her best and she's quite unique…'' Whitney heard a cold voice as Ash stood behind her alongside his Garchomp.

''You're a meanie, you know…''Whitney moped playfully.

''So I have been told.'' Ash chuckled, as recalled Garchomp back in a flash of crimson light.

Whitney respired an exhausted huff, as she stood up to face him. ''I guess you want the Plain Badge now?''

''It was never about the badge anyway. It was just an all-out-practice battle,'' Ash informed.

''So does that put a lid on the date offer?'' Whitney raised a brow, poking her cheek.

''I don't have anything to do, so why not?'' Ash crowed, extending his hand for her to take. He gladly accepted it, as they both began walking towards the exit.

''By the way, do you know what's the best place in Goldenrod?''

The question was answered with a coyish grin.

* * *

The two naked sweaty bodies lied on the bed, desperately trying to catch their breaths. Chests heaving, eyes on the ceiling, face full of beads of sweat.

''…Oh…yeah…down there's…( _huff)…_ the best spot… in Goldenrod…'' Ash gasped, his head pushing deep into the pillow.

* * *

 **I don't know what prompted me to write the last part. Lol XD. But that doesn't mean it's a pairing. Ash also is somewhat a womanizer.**

 **The battle well, was a total payback. Remember the original where, Miltank takes out three Pokémon with just one move. Well, do you get the picture now? Call me crazy, but my story also has to live up to the first word of its title.**

 **I know most of you were expecting Draco Meteor but I feel it's much safer in open air, rather than a closed gym.**

 **Question and answers?**

 **1)In Chapter Two, Ash has a bike. What happened to it?**

It will make a few appearances. But since Johto and Kanto are known for its fantastic public transport infrastructure, let's save the Bike for a cargo to Hoenn.

 **2** **)** **Which other Pokémon of Ash have yet to make an appearance?**

Every Pokémon from his Kanto team has made an appearance except Lapras. Then Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Swellow, Torkoal, Staraptor, Floatzel, Gliscor, Unfezant, Samurott, Leavanny, Gigalith, Talonflame, Goodra, Lycanroc, Decidueye, Incineroar and Meltan. By the time we reach Hoenn, his Pokémon till Sinnoh team would have a made atleast one appearance.

 **3** **)** **Many Champions have an side career. Like Lance is a leader of G-Men, Steven Stone is researcher and already a heir to the Devon Corporation, Diantha is a TV personality, does Ash also have a side career?**

First and foremost, Ash is not a Champion. He has just won major regional and few leagues that I have made in this story. But yes, he does have a side career and you will be amazed, but I'll reveal that in my story True Bonds Can Never be Broken. I have not uploaded it yet, because it's a sequel to this story of one-shots.

 **4** **)** **When will you upload 'TBCNBB'?**

Once I am finished with this story right here. Actually my entire plot is bifurcated into three stories. I'll go order wise : first, Avenge Battle Repeat. I'm thinking of changing the title seriously. Next, is True Bonds can Never be Broken, an Advanceshipping Story. And lastly, Dawn of a new Era, same Advanceshipping Story, with next generation as protagonists. Treasured Moments with the Ketchums is attached to it. But I have put that on hold.

I also plan a side part of Avenge Battle Repeat known as ''AN ELITE, MEET AND DEFEAT.'' Where Ash will battle all members of Elite Four (former and newly) and the Champions. Right now I am focusing only on ABR and 'A Saiyan and the Shinobi'.

 **NEXT ON ABR**

 **Chapter 19: Morty (** 50% completed)

 **Chapter 20: Jasmine [** Since Olivine City is closer to Ecruteak]

 **Chapter 21: Chuck**

 **Thanks everybody for your reviews and support. See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Unpredictable Morty!

**I really needed some time off. Phew! There's a lot of work on my head at the moment. I don't mean by personal or professional. I have to finish the second chapter of 'The Saiyan and the Shinobi', work on two other Pokémon fanfictions. Then begin with the first chapter of 'An Elite Meet and Defeat.'**

 **Only yesterday, a new idea kicked into my head. Begin with stories for one of each Anime Character and then relate their stories to each other. Kinda like Avengers. But unfortunately, nobody has that kinda time.**

 **So anyway, let's jump into the info about this chapter. As you know the next Location mention in previous chapter was Ecruteak City, so here we are. How many of you must have played Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal? So you will remember the Kimono Sisters. Don't get the wrong idea. This will be a Gym Battle but we can't stray away from the Kimono Sisters, speaking of which you must remember Sakura, youngest of the sisters. What many of you must not know is that she set out to become a trainer and has 4 gym badges in the Specials.**

 **So Sakura would be the honorary beginning of this chapter and then we'll get ahead with the Gym Battle.**

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Floatzel, Swellow, Primeape, Gengar and Leavanny.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just as _clear._ If her sisters couldn't get the job done, Sakura didn't stand much of a chance either. She was the only one left of the Kimono Sisters, the last hope to avenge her sisters humiliation in front of the crowd. Curse alone the time the _challenger_ had chosen. Matsuri Festival happened to be around the clock, and every resident was engaged in the preparations. The Kimono Sisters: skilled dancers and tradition maintainers, were the heart and soul of Ecruteak City, even more famous than the Gym Leader himself. The beauty would cheat many as they weren't just proficient dancers but also adept Trainers. And it happened to be a tradition in Ecruteak City where any Trainer who wishes to challenge the Kimono Girls wouldn't be refused.

It all started at a time of few minutes past 9 in the morning. The Tea Ceremony was open, and had incited many tourists to learn about traditional Japanese culture and the art of tea making, but in truth, men were just lured in by the beauty of the sisters.

And our favorite wanderer was in town. So how could it be that he won't check out the convention? After all, every day is just a vacation for him. And wherever Ash goes, follows him is his penchant for challenge.

He wasn't an avid fan of tea nor was drawn by Japanese heritage. Since everyone around him wore a kimono, it was no harm for him to try out one, although he looked absurd in it. He strolled around, mingling in his own time, patiently waiting as the Kimono girls entertained others. But they took so long, Ash groaned to have brought alone some Sake (Japanese rice wine).

Once their dance performance was over, Ash wasted no time to throw in his challenge, just sprung it on them. He sure became a recipient of heat from the others, but one glare from him shut everyone down. The eldest, Satsuki, and the cockiest, gladly accepted his challenge, but her Jolteon was didn't live up to her expectations against Ash's Pokémon. Sumomo's Vaporeon met the same fate. Tamao's Umbreon didn't even see it coming, and Koume's Flareon's time was shorter than its teammates. Eyes of the viewers dilated with each rounds of succession.

So now we understand Sakura's predicament. All the acknowledgement she must have got from her sisters and the localities was in serious jeopardy. She did manage to stay longer in this battle than her sisters but hardly landed a scratch on the challenger's Pokémon who single handedly took out four Pokémon before her Espeon. But regardless the output of this battle, she still was and will be a Kimono Girl; the pride of her family and Ecruteak City. With image of a familiar redhead in her mind, the option of giving up was not an option at all.

'' **Morning Sun!** '' she cried out.

Coated in the sun's healing properties; her scratches began to fade away.

The idea of the regeneration move only brought a grim smug on Ash's lips. It only made it easier to throw the ball back to her face. The rays that emitted from Espeon's body illuminated Leavanny as well, as its ability **Chlorophyll,** played its card.

Ash tightened a fist, proceeding with his next order. '' **Energy Ball!''**

''Leavva!'' the insectoid cried, holding out its leafy limbs outward, conjuring a growing teal, orb of light.

Sakura stammered, warning out to Espeon. ''Q-uick, dodge it!''

Already at her limit, Espeon managed to take a spring above the ground. But due to the dramatic boost in the speed of the Nurturing Pokémon, the Energy Ball was too quick to be avoided, and the airborne Espeon squealed as she was unable to defend herself, squeaking as the orb burst in front of her face.

Ash narrowed his gaze, '' **X-Scissor!''**

Fighting spirit at peak, Leavanny lunged at the falling Espeon, with a vigorous swipe of its hands formed in a **X** Formation. Persistent clashed climaxed in striking the Sun Pokémon right across the belly. Finished with assault, Leavanny landed with ease, but Espeon landed, unconscious.

''Espeon…'' Sakura gawked, rushing at her Pokémon. The kimono she wore made it hard for her sprint. She squat down beside her fallen Pokémon, murmuring a few words of appreciation. The challenger couldn't find a reason to wait any longer as he returned his Pokémon, retreating from the spot, making his way through the crowds. Colors of stupefaction and disquiet painted on their faces, as well on the faces of the five Kimono Sisters.

 **XXX**

Ecruteak in the early morning granted Ash and Pikachu the opportunity to once again explore the historic Japanese town, as they set out for a leisurely troll.

While other cities of Johto had transitioned into mega cities, Ecruteak still remained the same. It did not lack behind, but still had a beauty of its own and was still the cultural capital of the region. Relatively isolated from the rest of the region as surrounded by dense forests, a unique community that grew out of necessity and design.

Small enough for Ash to easily meander around but large enough that it will take him an hour or two to slowly explore and visit some of the shops. This placed didn't have a flashy departmental store or supermarket, but that didn't mean the shops here had limited inventory. The shops did boasts quite some rare antiques. The three- story traditional houses still dominated in terms of pure numbers because of their height and distinctive shape. One who would visit could really blend in the flow of culture, and Ash wasn't able to stop himself from being sucked in. Ash and Pikachu were lost in their own time.

They may not have a desire but the Dance Theater is something you shouldn't miss upon. Their performance in Kabuki was extraordinary.

Road side shops would present a pleasant momentary refuge from the bustling crowds.

An evening promenade to the flea market was made up in his agenda, which would follow a soak in the hot springs.

He broke into a squabble with a few monks at the Bell Tower, after he failed to convince them that he was qualified enough to enter the Tower. However, his manners denied him that satisfaction.

After praying at shrines, they set out for something to fill their bellies with. Rather than Takoyaki, first time in their life, they tried the Kaiseki Cuisine.

* * *

It was half an hour after noon, to the point they had covered up 70% attractions. Only two were left, and one of them was towering in front of him. The decrepit burned tower. He closely examined a Stone Tablet that had the details of the monument encrypted on it.

 **The Burned Brass Tower: where once the Guardians of the Seas resided.**

Ash raised his head at the roof of the tower for inspection. Looking around at the rest of the village, this is where the fire must have started. All other buildings were restricted but not this tower, as no one dared to tamper with this tower's catastrophic history. Nobody knows what happened, how the fire began but it whipped through it like an unholy temper. The roof had already been burnt off, or had been destroyed even further from two centuries of rain or shine. The wooden skeleton of the building had survived, though blackened and charred, still too stubborn to fall just yet.

Surging forward, dry dead leaves crunched under his slipper, as he felt himself drawn to the mysterious building. Pikachu, one, did not discourage his curiosity. It was incredibly bone chilling, but at the same time it was mysterious, and the mystery and the history of this tower called to him like a siren.

The walls had long since crumbled and in their place stood thick beams of wood, blackened and charred from where the flames had licked at them. He began to maneuver at the creaking threshold. Black dust that hung in the air, invaded their nostrils as they walked in. A huge sneeze was followed by a small squeak.

Inside, the wind howled searingly- like the tormented cries of a tortured man. The floor was dustier, the boards got creakier and there was torn paint everywhere they looked. Decisively, he walked up the crumbling stairs, unassured whether the stairs would give up whilst he was still walking. Ash had felt the presence of Ghost Pokémon lurking around since he took a step in the abandoned tower, as he searched for the links of every dark aura in the building.

As they arrived upstairs, many medieval artefacts came into sight. Among them was a candle which began floating. Confident, that it was the work of some prankish Ghost Pokémon, Ash followed it through a crepuscular hallway to a room until it halted in front of large painting.

Dusty and unloved, where it leaned against the wall, illuminated by the hovering candle. Ash touched the chars of the painting, watching his skin become the same color. From what he could make out of the painting, it was a scene of Ho-oh and Lugia captured in a yin-yang symbol. The composition of the painting was curious. One could only imagine the art that reflects the chaos inside the artist.

Ash averted his gaze from the picture of Lugia and settled it on Ho-oh. The painting took him back to another time, as a warm delicate smile graced his face. He would overwhelm with pleasure everytime the image of the Rainbow Pokémon crossed his mind.

 _Their bodies hurt, bruised with beak marks. But yet they were happy. It was the first time they had accepted each other. It was the birth of an eternal friendship, and to commemorate the occasion, Ho-oh had made its presence known. Its spiritual caw gained their attention, as they saw the golden Pokémon arcing across the rainbow._

''You remember it too…Pikachu?'' he asked his partner Pokémon.

''Pika..pi..'' the rodent nodded.

'You know. I still believe it watches us from somewhere,'' Ash imparted.

''Pika…''

It was that moment when the absolute stillness died, when on cue, a spectre emerged from the wooden floor, waggling a tongue and growling right in front of Ash's and Pikachu's face.

''Gen…gaar…!''

Pikachu bristled at the presence, but Ash stood firm, intrepid by the sudden appearance.

''Watches over you? Now that isn't possible…'' a modulated voice spoke behind them.

Rather than dealing with Gengar, who likely was recognized, Ash twisted around to see a figure standing at the door. The color of his attire matched the darkness in the room, and Ash didn't take a second to crack his identity. This man no doubt was the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City. A violet headband replaced the blue one on his forehead. His blonde hair was unkempt. A darker shade than Ash's hair was the color of Morty's jacket, and wrapped around his neck was a muffler that bear an uncanny resemblance to Mismagius's cloak.

''Why not?'' Ash spoke in an undertone voice.

''Because it hasn't made an appearance in over 200 years since this Tower was torched.''

''What really caused it to burn down,...um…Mr.?'' he stumbled, realizing the stranger hasn't identified himself yet.

''Oh…I'm Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader.'' He introduced, extending a hand forward which Ash shook without reluctance.

''AK, and this is Pikachu. Pleasure.'' Ash greeted.

''Pika!'' the rodent raised a cordial paw.

With a brief smile at the electric type, Morty turned grim as he began to narrate. ''There are numerous theories that explain that how this Tower burned down. But none of them are true. Only us, the residents of Ecruteak know about this. When I was seven, my father told me the story of both Towers, this one and the Tin Tower that parallel to the east. It all happened 2 centuries ago. Lugia roosted here, while Ho-oh occupied. But because of an evil sorcerer who had impure intentions, everything was disturbed. He gained control of Lugia which made it go berserk. Even the powerful pantheon of wizards couldn't control it. Lugia had become so violent that it even killed the evil sorcerer. Not able to tolerate anymore, Ho-oh ascended from the Tin Tower, and a battle between Lugia and Ho-oh began. It continued for 3 days and 3 nights. Chaos broke out. Ho-oh gained the upper hand, and in the end, won. Lugia finally became stable, but due to the fierce battle, the Brass Tower was caught in the inferno. Once Lugia had regained its senses, it was overcome with guilt since it believed its actions had initially caused the fire to break out. Three Pokémon that were destined to watch over Johto were perished in the fire. They were-''

''Raikou, Suicune and Entei!'' Ash cut him off.

''Right. Culpable, Ho-oh and Lugia did everything they could to put the fire out. It took them an entire day, but they were successful. Taking notice of the three corpses, Ho-oh revived them back to life. The trio known as the Legendary Beasts scattered to different parts of the region. But not able to deal with themselves after the disaster, the Tower Duo fled. Lugia took residence in the seas, while Ho-oh set out on a search of a pure-hearted Trainer.'' he turned towards Ash, glancing him a less than skeptical look. ''So what did you mean when you said Ho-oh still watches over you? You possibly couldn't have seen it.''

''Oh but I have…'' Ash professed.

''Are you sure it was a Ho-oh, and not some shiny Pokémon? There has been no sight of it since 200 years, AK.'' Morty pressed, but his eyes fell on Pikachu, as if suddenly remembering something out of the Electric Type. ''Fifteen years ago, a boy with a Pikachu just like yours claimed that he had seen a Ho-oh at the beginning of his journey. It just was hard to buy it, so I waved it off thinking it would be some childish fantasy. Come to think off it, you look a lot like that kid.''

Ok, some part there, did get Ash fists balled.

''Nah…this is my first time in Ecruteak city,'' Ash lied, the seething on his face disappeared. ''But I can back up my story…'' Ash smirked, his hand reaching into his kimono. Morty tilt his head to the side, pondering what could it be that would somehow be related to the Rainbow Pokémon. Imagine the shocker on Morty's pacific face, when Ash took out a particular object and revealed it to him.

''That…That's a Rainbow Wing! How did you get your hands on that!?''

''Now you get what I'm saying. I have encountered Ho-oh! And this is my sole proof!'' Ash attested with evidence, as he pushed the multicolored feather towards the blonde.

''If this is real, then I'll believe you,'' Morty affirmed, gapingly as he took the rare item from Ash. his mind couldn't just wrap around the events. But being an expert on the Legendary Pokémon of the Johto region, he testified the object and it certainly wasn't a fake one.

''You can have it if you want.'' That perked Morty's head up as he looked up at the man with auburn eyes. How can one even say that? Giving up on such a rare artifact would mean an insult to Ho-oh, and an Ecruteakian will never stand that.

''No! I can't. It's yours. If Ho-oh has really conferred it to you then you must keep it.'' Morty rejected instantly.

''But it doesn't mean much to me at all.'' Ash objected.

''You don't know its significance now, AK. But if this is in your possession, then you are the Trainer Ho-oh has been searching for. I can't thank you enough for exhibiting me this. How long are you in Ecruteak?''

''I'm gonna leave for Olivine tomorrow. As a matter of fact, right after the Gym Battle I'm gonna have with you.''

''Granted. But apart from that, be my guest for the evening. Every year I have a small get-together at my place. Why don't you come as well?'' Morty requested.

''Well, I'm not doing anything tonight so…sure.''

 **XXX**

 _ **Next day, 10 am,**_

The Gym was ancestral Japanese building in the center of a botanical garden. Ever since being appointed as the Gym Leader, Morty would teach the kids of the town about the lore and history of Ecruteak City and also imparted every knowledge he had on Ghost Type Pokémon, hoping that someone who would supersede him in the future would have an abundant knowledge as him.

As the moments of the lessons passed, the ceaseless buzzing of the classroom and the unlimited amount of energy the students contained increased. Morty would often use live battles as a teaching mechanism for his students. But today seemed different. Any kid could point out that the opposition was a stronger participant.

''Thanks for agreeing to let the students watch our battle. I hope they get to learn as much as possible!'' Morty thanked.

''Hey, no biggie…glad I can be of some help!'' Ash flashed a cheeky grin.

''So, how about a two-on-two, since it's an unofficial Gym Battle?'' the blonde suggested.

''Or how about we double it. Four on Four! And you'll use your best ones.'' Ash proposed, holding up four fingers for emphasis. ''Since it is an unofficial Gym Battle…''

''We don't go beyond three but I'll make an exception this time. Luckily I have the Pokémon I need.''

''Then it's settled…''

''Judge,'' Morty cast the official a prodding glance. The referee nodded, and took up his position.

''This will be an unofficial Gym Battle between Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader and AK. It will be a four versus four Pokémon match. No time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to make the substitutions. No items are allowed. And since this room is filled with children, I hope both trainers will be cautious with the moves they'll be using. Now Trainers, please choose your Pokémon.''

''I'll get the ball rolling,'' Morty declared, pitching the Pokéball forward, ''Go, Sableye!''

The Pokéball burst open to take the shape of Morty's first choice. The Darkness Pokémon growled, the gems that were its eyes, gleamed. Grinning through the sharp fangs, it poised, head and claws low and ready.

''Sableye, oh man what a rip…'', Ash drawled. Reaching for under his belt, he winded up before tossing a Pokéball forward. ''Floatzel, let's tango!''

Floatzel appeared in a flash, his arms crossed over his chest. ''Float!''

The appearance of the Sea Weasel Pokémon immediately led to murmuring amongst Morty's pupils.

''Begin!'' the judge dropped his hands in a swoop.

'' **Fake out!** '' Morty didn't spare any further moment to get the match started.

The zip of Sableye's stealth pushed Floatzel's senses into a deep panic. Sweeping a shadowy claw up to startled the water type, Sableye smacked its claws together, inches before Floatzel, so shocking that he was stunned into stillness.

'' **Brick Break!''** the blonde followed up. Obviously, he didn't want to seem like a bad sport in front of his students.

Rocked by a ruthless jab in the face, Floatzel tumbled back, left only to reel. After a shocked pause, he looked pissed.

'' **Aqua Jet!** '' Ash grinned. Since Floatzel's motive had piqued after that last punch.

Torrent exploded around the aquatic mammal, launching his body with an adamant grunt towards Sableye in a missile of raging water.

''You need to play with your head, AK.'', Morty quipped with confidence. ''Stop it, and go for a **Foul Play!** ''

The propelling weasel was drawing close by the millisecond. Before a shock of exclamation register on Floatzel's face, his Aqua Jet was sidestepped in a swift motion, and with its teeth, Sableye snagged one of his tails.

Naturally, Floatzel shrieked. Tossing its head around, Sableye swung the Pokémon round about, first dizzying its opponent and letting go, flinging Floatzel right where he came from. Regaining his momentum, Floatzel was sent careening on the floor.

''That was something,'' Ash's lips curled into a smile. ''You okay?''

''Float!'' the water type affirmed, pushing himself back to his feet. He had taken worse than that before. Still stubborn as ever. Three consecutive Thunderpunch from Infernape and he was still standing.

''Quite a stubborn one you got there,'' Morty remarked nonetheless. '' **Ominous Wind!''**

With a shrill of its cry, Sableye released a purple, hazey gust forward.

''Quick, Counter Shield!'' Ash threw an arm forward.

Rocking on to his back and twisting into a spin, the water type unleashed a furious barrier of water around it, that took less than a turn's time to become a rotating column of water.

''Impressive!'' Morty's pupils dilated just like every other pair present in the room. This was something beyond remarkable.

''Not yet,'' Ash erected up a finger, before curling it at Floatzel. ''Add **Razor Wind** into it!''

The spinning Floatzel's eyes narrowed, picking up on his trainer's orders. Quickly whipping the duo of his tails while spinning, gale of piercing wind adding into the torrent of the water.

''We call it the **Indestructible Typhoon Zephyr Defender Sentinel!** '' Ash pumped a fist, declaring the name with admiration in his eye, but crouched sheepishly. ''Sorry we are terrible with names…''

''Pika..'' the rodent mouse besides him, respired with irritation.

The ghoulish whirlwind and the defensive tornado collided at the center, trying to cancel each other out, the impact of the collision sent both Pokémon barreling backwards.

'' **Brick Break/ Ice Punch!** '' both trainers yelled.

With super reflexes, both Pokémon leaped for each other. A frosty right hook jabbed Sableye in the face, while a claw saturated with fighting spirit slashed across Floatzel's mid-section. Both Pokémon channeled their energy into their fists. Competitive fury blazed in their eyes.

''We got ya! **Soak!** '' Ash made an outsmarting laugh.

Mouth as free and wide open, the Sea Weasel spit out a burst of water, drenching Sableye in a soggy bath.

''Soak?'' one of the students piped up softly in the ears of other.

''You were souled on the fact that we didn't have a counter against the Ghost Type, weren't you?'' ''Well, I hate to be the bearer of the news that Sableye is part Water type now. I'll wager my bet that it has lost Ghost Type for the remainder of the battle.''

''Now, that's the kind of strategy that brings me excitement!'' Morty huffed. '' **Foul Play** once more!''

The distance between them remained the same, as Sableye raised its claws, preparing for the attack.

'' **Razor Wind!''**

But Floatzel beat the race is stealth. From where he stood, Floatzel flipped, swinging his dual tails in a pair of twist firing one shockwave after the other. The barrage of sharp wind pummeled Sableye one after the other, the impossibility of Sableye immune to Normal Type moves lifted up.

''Let's go for the kill! **Ice Punch!** '' Ash punched the air.

Floatzel overheard the command just as he regained his bearings, stepping forward to throw a fist that coated in ghastly blue hue. ''Float!'' he cried, smashing the icy paw into Sableye's face who hadn't got a chance to recover since the Razor Wind.

The unfortunate was caught up in the hit, and sent skidding frozen by the secondary effect of Ice Punch. It was down for the count.

''Sableye is unable to battle! Floatzel wins!'' the referee threw up a hand.

''Floatzel's pretty strong!'' Ash smirked, hearing one of the children say that.

''This battle has just got heating up'', Morty mumbled, recalling his Pokémon. Chucking his ball away, he tensed at Ash. '' _What a spectacular way to reel me in. I would have never thought he would use such an unforeseeable tactic against us. This guy is something, alright.''_

''We won't fall for your tricks again, AK!'' Morty declared, calling on his next. ''Go, Banette!''

The Marionette doll appeared in a red flash of light, the zipper that was its out, with its creeping grin at bay.

''I didn't know Morty had a Banette,'' one boy whispered into another's ear.

''Forget Morty. We don't know much about the other guy,'' he whispered back. ''He's both freakish and strong!''

With his eyes narrowed, Ash recalled the obstinate water type, back to his PokéBall. Gazing one last stare at the capsule, Ash smiled. ''You aren't that far behind Greninja.'' Hooking it back to its place in Ash's belt, Ash quickly replaced him by lobbing another Pokéball forward.

"Pri! Pri!" The Pig Monkey pokemon unleashed from his ball, hopping from one foot to the other.

''A Primeape?'' Morty cogitated. ''That mean's he must have something up already.''

''Why would any Trainer choose a Fighting Type against a Ghost Type? We haven't seen any challenger's choice this weird.'' A girl muttered into her neighbor's ear.

''This guy is a total mystery. Who knows, he may surprise us again,'' the boy whispered back.

''Not that you have made an impressive impact on us…'' Morty continued. ''But we'll let you have the first move.''

''We are flattered… **Bulk Up!''**

Primeape flexed his arms, as a bright crimson aura emanated over his head and backside. Instead of tensing up his body, he briskly punched the air in succession, but target definite was Banette.

''You are quite cynical, aren't you.'' Morty shrugged his shoulders. ''Very well, **Shadow Ball!** ''

In an eerie laughter, Banette conjured a callous orb of darkness, growing remarkable large in front of its macabre grin. With a guttural rasp, it was fired towards Primeape.

'' **Screech!** ''

The mighty combatant, who had a mouth somewhere beneath that thick spiky belt, blasted the Shadow Ball in its track with an ear-splitting screech, before it burst into a mist of ghastly energy.

'' **Shadow Ball** , rapid fire!''

Again but this time, a plethora of orbs filled with phantom energy, each crackling with dark lightning, were fired at break neck speed towards Primeape.

'' **Close Combat!** ''

With years of training and an incredible clarity of perception, Primeape stopped at nothing to shattering the ghoulish orbs with a series of imperceptible punches.

''Another **Shadow Ball** barrage and combine them with **Will-o-Wisp**!''

Another hail of violet, crackling orbs whose spectral essences were each ablazed with eerie blue fire. Each sphere of fused elements was once again launched at Primeape in the same manner as before.

''Dodge that and go for **Close Combat**!''

Putting footwork to test, Primeape sprinted towards his opponent, leaping past, ducking under and hurdling over each tormenting sphere. When the last Shadow Ball infused with the fire type move passed above his head, Primeape gained the opportunity to bound towards Banette, a fist ready.

''What's he aiming for? Fighting type deal no harm to Ghost types,'' Morty mused, before ordering his next command. '' **Flash!** ''

Primeape was blinded by the intensifying spread of light. Everyone had to avert their gazes, except Banette. And in a blinded panic, Primeape coursed through his intangible competitor, rendering the fighting type move fruitless.

'' **Will-o-Wisp!** '' Morty called out to the smug ghost type.

Blue sparks danced on each of Banette's claws, spinning all the while, before the sparks merged into a full-fledged flame, which was promptly united and streaked at hapless Primeape, who was still deprived out of sight.

''Move away!'' Ash yelled desperately. Completely disoriented, Primeape heeded his trainer's warning, but before it could elude, the searing blue flame screeched forward and pelted the pugilist. The Pig Monkey Pokémon recoiled, growling in pain. Ash winced as scorch marks adorned his Pokémon. he mentally berated himself for not providing Primeape with a direction.

But frankly, that tactic was pretty cool. Ash noted.

'' **Hex!** ''

The ghost type raised its long-flat claws, and wisps of dark violet energy followed. The eerie energy wove together, combining together to create a phantasm of a huge red eye. A flurry of crimson rings blasted from the iris, pulverizing Primeape.

''Nice manoeuver of strategies. Fusing Will-o-Wisp with Shadow Balls as a decoy and blinding Primeape with Flash. Afflict a status decondition and top it off with Hex. All this moves went hand-in-hand.'' Ash praised, his finger swept under his nose, ''But don't you wanna know why I asked for a Close Combat despite knowing Banette is immune to Fighting Type moves.''

''Why keep it a secret?'' Morty quipped.

''Alright, I'll show you,'' Snippily Ash gestured forward. '' **Stomping Tantrum!''**

Before Primeape could executed, his body flicked again with flames before they dissipated. Nostrils flared. Pupils constricted. Vein on his head enlarged. With that Primeape snorted, tensing up and began stomping on the floor hard. It was time for the real beat down. He lashed out wildly, every intention placed on slamming the boxed extremity into Banette's zipper grin.

''Quick, use Fla-''

Before Morty could finish, blows began to scrape the Marionette Pokémon, soon pummeling it with one hit after the other. One last punch, augmented with strength, sent Banette flying with a hoarse whisper of pain.

''You see, Stomping Tantrum's a move whose power doubles when the last move used fails. Which is why, I made the call for Close Combat!'' Ash explained.

''Astute. That I gotta hand it to ya, AK. But how will you counter **Hex**?'' Morty reminded, chuckling. The question for Ash was more than a command for Banette.

Purple rays emanated from the eye Banette had recreated, causing Primeape to again writhe in pain.

'' **Bulk Up!** ''

Primeape chattered again, straightening his arms straight up. In spite of the power boosted from his induced rage, he felt confident that this battle will be over as soon as his fist connects Banette.

'' **Hex!''**

Again a wave of purple black light swirled dazed the fighting type, his body was outlined in another purple aura, the effects of the Hex alongside the occasional scorching taking a toll on Primeape's body.

'' **Bulk Up!** ''

Despite the increased damage from present burned marks, and with all the abuse from Hex, Primeape's stats were further boosted.

''Now, **Punishment!** ''

''Pria!'' the fur of the monkey Pokémon bristled as he waited, gloved hand raised with authority. Dashing in a frenzy, Primeape reared back his fist. With all his stats augmented, this move guaranteed to end this battle in one decisive blow. But the smile on Morty's face made it clear that he was a counter measure against Primeape's attack.

'' **Destiny Bond!** ''

''Crap! Primeape, pull back immediately!'' Ash warned, panic evident in his voice.

Banette reluctantly complied, casting a dark gaze from its eyes into the primate's. Ash warned but it was too late. A swift hook into Banette's jaw was enough to take it out. Falling helplessly on its back, swirls appeared in the doll's eye. At the same time, due to Morty's trickery, Primeape ended up in the same fate. His knees felt weak as it tripped forward, swirls in his eyes as well.

''Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Trainers must choose the next Pokémon!'' the referee announced the second verdict of the match.

Ash mumbled something to himself, for not seeing something like that coming. Still a smile appeared in the corner of his lips. He returned Primeape to his capsule and complimented on a good fight. ''Don't lower your spirit, champ. It's my fault for that one, but on the other hand, it's you who won this fair and square.''

''Return Banette,'' Morty spoke in passing as the fainted ghost type was recalled.

All eyes settled on the battlefield. Silence wafted in the air. Both Trainers were down at least one Pokémon, but yet the challenger was ahead. With no casualty afforded, both Trainers had a Pokéball in their hand ready.

Morty tossed the Pokéball emphatically forward. ''Let's go Mismagius!''

The Magical Pokémon appeared, wisping round the field in circles. ''magius!'' she sang, settling in front of Morty.

''Come on out!'' Ash threw his Pokéball forward.

''Swellow!'' Swellow cried, flying opposite of Mismagius.

Ash didn't waste another moment. '' **Aerial Ace!** ''

With a flap of its wings, Swellow shot like a bullet, leaving an arc of blue behind it. A tune of victory left Swellow's beak once it brutally crash into Mismagius.

Mismagius continued spinning backwards through the air, before bringing itself to a halt. ''gius!'' it hummed.

'' **Power Gem!** ''

From the three elliptical rubies below its lips, Mismagius fired off a dazzling red blast.

'' **Double Team!** ''

The pink luster of Power Gem soared through Swellow, or-at least a clone of Swellow. The flying type hid itself, leaving several copies of itself surrounding Mismagius.

'' **Aerial Ace!** ''

Once again, each copy along with the real Swellow itself, closed in for Mismagius, wings beating furiously. Mismagius's eyes strained, looking for the slightest hint, of which Swellow was real as they all approached her. Fortunately, her trainer's quick thinking made rescue.

''Oh yea? **Shock Wave!''**

Shutting her eyes in fear, Mismagius chimed, her body pulsed blue and then fired the electricity outwards in columns, aiming for each Swellow. It was a clash of two moves that neither could be avoided. The current plowed through Double Team's clones. Consumed by the electricity, Swellow squawked in pain, voltage tingling all over Swellow's wings.

''Now **Power Gem!** ''

Blasting out, the Swallow Pokémon was completely obscured by the crimson light. When greeted by the super effective attack, Swellow went flying, jolt of pain coursing its body which moments later came crashing on the ground.

''Shit! That had to hurt…'' Ash blenched. ''Come on, Swellow! You can take more than that! Get up!''

One talon, upon whose support, Swellow lifted its battered body. Straining and shaking its head in recovery. ''low!'' it threw its wings outward, defying the pain with a loud battle cry.

''Your Swellow is very resilient!'' Morty marveled. ''To take on two super effective moves yet bent on to fight.''

''It's been stubborn ever since I caught it. Now that means, Mismagius has got its ass in trouble!''

''Swellow!'' the avian agreed, raising itself back in the air.

''We'll put that confidence to test. And remember, I'm don't grade very good!'' Morty boasted. ' **'Mean Look!** ''

For this to work, all escape routes for the bird had to be closed. The lights of the gym flickered for a moment, briefly shorting out altogether. Mismagius's eyes and her W shaped lips gleamed a ghastly red. Chills were sent through Swellow's spine as it gazed into the Magical Pokémon's eyes. An overwhelming surge of determination washed over it, as the need to swap out seemed futile and unnecessary. It wasn't going back into capsule, until it's finished with Mismagius, that's for sure.

Ash gripped his fist tighter. For one, Ash was not going to recall Swellow, since he would choose a Pokémon discreetly after proper analysis of the opponent's Pokémon. Plus, diving into past history, when a Trainer would make use of Mean Look, that means what would follow may turn the tides of the battle. So, he had to be careful in choosing his next instruction.

''Swellow, **Aerial Ace**!''

''Not today! **Confuse Ray** , Mismagius!''

Ash's eyes shot up. Hence, the Mean Look. He had fallen for this before. The second Swellow had bolted, it wasn't fast enough to dodge Mismagius's Confuse Ray. It was evident with the way, when Swellow replaced the Mismagius as the target with the ceiling, trying to get out of the building. It squawked and shrilled, totally out of the control of its senses. It's unstable mental state earned the same petrifying shrieks from the children.

''Now, your Pokémon is just a sitting duck, AK.''

''…Not quite…'' Ash snarled, and put his head into thinking. _''Things have gotten a bit tight now. With Swellow confused, blondie may have gotten the edge. But if I see this analytically, Swellow's confusion will wear off somewhere between 1 to 4 turns and it has a 33% of chance hurting itself. The lesser the time it takes the confusion to wear off, higher the probability Swellow inflicts damage to itself. In all honesty, I never thought I might have to do this, but there are children present where a Pokémon has gone berserk. I have to disrupt Swellow's confusion with my aura network. That will work only if-''_

''Face it, AK. It's over!'' Morty butted in, running out of patience. ''We got this one. Mismagius, **Power Gem!** ''

''It isn't until we give up! Swellow, **Aerial Ace!** ''

Trying to obey, Swellow haphazardly flapped its wings, sped forward, a dipped wing dodging Power Gem completely and with an extra burst of speed, it zipped in a blur towards Mismagius. Though it was bailed from Power Gem, it still had gained a control on its senses and in intact, missed Mismagius. Swellow was too disoriented.

'' _Get a hold of yourself, Swellow!''_ Ash closed his eyes in a deep meditation, trying to link Swellow's aura with his. ''low!'' Squawks became louder on entry of a voice in its head.

'' _It's just me, Swellow. Calm down and listen to me,''_ Ash pleaded, telepathically.

''Swel!'' the bird cawed, and swooshed upon the floor, pecking the ground rapidly. Everything came to still. Everyone looked upon intently at the slowly pacifying bird.

''Looks like your Pokémon has finally calmed down,'' Morty noted.

'' _That's better. Now just look at me and stay still.''_

Raising its head, Swellow took a glance at its trainer. Ash nodded, and in the blink of an eye, connected to Swellow's consciousness, allayed the confusion through his aura.

''Low!'' the red pupil in its eyes disappeared and was replaced by a look that desired retribution. Clawing the mud on the field, Swellow ascended into the air with a burst of speed.

''Still want more? Mismagius, **Shock wave**!''

''I believe it's our turn! **Mirror Move!''** Ash wiggled a finger in a prohibitive manner.

The powerful monarch of the air made haste, his own eyes glazing a mimicked dark glow. Putting about as much as effort as it did, into any mimicked attack, Swellow cawed, streaking forward several purple rings towards the original user of the move.

''Gius!'' she chanted, red hues marking that she had been successfully confused. Abandoning her charging, she wandered around trying to claim her whereabouts. While Ash couldn't recall Swellow back to its ball due to effects of Mean Look, Morty was bounded by the condition that only challengers are allowed to make the substitutions.

''Mismagius! Try using **Perish Song!** ''

Confusion didn't stand in the way when Mismagius was told to do one thing she loves. ''Gius~'' she began to chant a melodious song in a deep, haunting tune, its mouth open, allowing the notes to reverberate throughout the arena. They also struck the ears of now fully capable Swellow, who cringed, taking an eerie sense of fearful apprehension.

If she cannot beat Swellow, she'll take it down with her. Only one obstruction lied between Swellow and her goal, and that was Ash.

''I see, sparing yourself three turns for a suicidal attempt. But I got a question for you,'' Ash asked in a taunting voice. ''What made you think, we'll stay that long?''

''What?''

''You thought you were playing us, weren't you? But the truth is, you were my pawn the whole time,'' a confident smirk picked up on Ash's face. '' **Brave Bird!''**

''low!'' it cawed, shooting for the confused Mismagius like an arrow. A blue flaming glow surrounded it. It almost felt commiserated for the merrily spinning Mismagius, but there was a bigger thing on hand right now, and that was to help declare Ash as victor. It crashed into Mismagius, who soared from the impact into the floor, unceremoniously landed on the field.

''Gius~'' it gave away a last chant.

The referee peered over, and raised a hand. ''Mismagius is unable to battle! The winner is Swellow! Which means Gym Leader Morty is left with only one Pokémon while the challenger has three left with him.''

Morty managed a smile, recalling the knocked out . ''You put up a good fight, Mismagius.'' Although he had displayed appreciation, the smile on his face was very transparent. As if his lips couldn't lift the weight of his smile. Although usually calm and pragmatic, and a technician at strategies, Morty did meet someone far superior. Changing a Pokémon's type to knock it out and gaining the upper hand, by mimicking the target's last used move at proper timing. Most trainers would just bluntly battle with attack moves and special attack moves, which made it easier for Morty.

Sweat was dripping down his brow, as accumulated in his head band. He'd be confident as ever, but this stranger had been stomping him right from the start. He sure was happy for his students who were privileged to watch this battle. Mortification again arose among the students. They all looked on in shock.

This was a challenge even Morty's high skills couldn't overcome. Seeing Morty lose so decisively despite trying his best wasn't a frequent sight in the Gym. Usually Morty would wrap it up in a 1-2 situation, emerging as the victor. But now even the best trainer in Ecruteak and the next possible candidate for Elite Four found himself on thin ice.

Meanwhile, sparks danced around Swellow, delivering the pain of recoil. But it wasn't something to worry about. Ash lit a smile on his face, as he held out Swellow's Pokéball, returning it in a flash of light. ''Awesome one, just like always.''

''Answer my question, AK. Why did you choose this battle to be a four on four? You were going of something, weren't you?''

With a flashy grin, Ash provided with an answer to the ingenious question. ''You strategy is obvious, pal! In two on two, you knock one Pokémon and use crafty methods like Destiny Bond and Perish Song. With four on four there's a complication on your plan. You aren't the only one with the tricks!''

''Clever indeed. But don't forget. We still have more discipline than anyone else.'' Morty chucked his last PokéBall, with a bit more aggression than the last. ''Let's go, Gengar!''

"Gen-Gengar!" The ghoul appeared, sporting his characteristic big, toothy grin.

''And don't let this slip your brain. Everything was planned the moment I stepped in the gym!'' Ash rebuked.

A fourth PokéBall was tossed. The capsule opened, and a flash of light only became a violet stream that poured into the gym floor. A shadow slipped along the battleground, shooting up below where

"Gar!" The shadow cackled, taking his stocky form. He felt good to be out of the Pokéball for a change. The dark spectre only cackled upon his release, only thrown off when he spotted his opponent, which happened to be a species of itself. Grinning, he spat out his tongue comically at his counterpart. ''Gen-gen-Gengar!''

Morty's Gengar widened its eyes in surprise. Finally it had met someone with a pranking nature and a carefree attitude as itself. In response, it tumbled its eyes upon its tongue, cracking up at its own silly antic, only to be joined by Ash's Gengar.

They floated in front of one another, each pulling out a prank from their bags. A hearty laughter erupted amongst the children, as if it were more of a circus than a Gym. While a bit of hysterics did make the battle a bit livelier, it didn't mean that the battle was over yet. Both trainers huffed, a tired response.

''Sorry to break it to ya, Gengar, but this really isn't time for fun. And neither was slipping a pocket knife in that old man's coat at the airport, nor was attaching a blow horn under that fat kid's seat, and you it wasn't necessary to possess that old lady's shadow too!'' Ash reprimanded, evoking the feeling of sorrow from the children, as one could imagine Gengar being handful.

''Geng…'' the spectre's face fell…quite literally even. Disappointed eyes and a frown cascaded on his face. With a downcast look, the dark ghoul used its intangibility to sink into the floor and hovered from the ceiling, his gloomy smile only replaced with a sinister one, signaling he was battle ready. Ghost type, always a ghost type for life.

Ash suspired a heave of relief. Admittedly, any other time he would have laughed.

Morty's Gengar, too, narrowed its eyes awaiting a command.

''You know, AK. Identifying which Gengar belongs to whom may daze us out, so how about…'' Morty signified, revealing a keystone on his wrist, as he rolled up on of his sleeve. One tap, and a bright glow took over Morty's Gengar's rotund body. Once it was finished transforming, Mega Gengar hovered in front of the Gym Leader. An additional eye centered at its forehead, and its sinister smirk had stretched its face.

The appearance alone weighed down Ash's Gengar's spirits. Ash was quick to take a notice of this, and he began to sweat. ''Don't be down in the dumps, Gengar. I'll find a Gengarite soon, I promise!''

''Gen..'' the promise didn't convince the phantom, but his trainer's word did matter to him. Frowning his eyes, he leered at the Mega evolved version of himself.

''Gengar, we have to win at all costs. **Shadow Ball!''**

A mischievous grin followed the call, both extended hands began to conjure a black, crackling ball of energy.

'' **Sucker Punch!** '' Ash countered, throwing his hand forward.

Gengar proved to be much faster, using a nasty right hook to send the engrossed Mega Gengar off its path. The shadowy orb was halted before being properly developed, as Morty's mega evolved Gengar reeled back from the pressure.

''That's a good way to make sure your Gengar has the first move,'' Morty commented. ''But my Gengar comes with experience… **Shadow Punch!''**

Mega Gengar launched its ghoulish fists forward, plunging into Gengar, squishing in the barely material form that the Shadow Pokémon took.

''Fight back with **Shadow Ball!** '' Ash grimaced.

''Ge-ge-gengar!'' the ghost sneezed forward, a black crackling orb laced with horrible energy.

''Dodge it and use **Dark Pulse!''**

Even in the Mega evolved state, Gengar was still vulnerable to ghost type moves. Morty's trump, ducked under the Shadow Ball, missing in by mere inches. Ignoring the explosion behind, it pointed its furry hands towards Gengar, firing off a barrage of purple energy rings. Explosions laced with dark energy pummeled the Shadow Pokémon, landing a super effective hit.

''Gengar, quick **Sucker Punch!** '' Ash commanded.

Picking himself up, Gengar took off in seconds using their signature ability Levitate to lunge at Mega Gengar, with all the momentum he could muster in his fist.

'' **Hypnosis!** '' Morty denied Ash his aim.

"Geng!" Gengar barked, its eyes flashing a deep red, before shining a deep yellow. Gengar bellowed forward, but the creature dove under the surface of the field, into the shadows and Ash's gengar arched through where Morty's Gengar hovered. The adversary reappeared from a wall towards which Gengar was aiming, and shot a hypnotic wave at Gengar.

He staggered upon a chilly feel. His eyes struggled to stay open, legs giving away as he slowly began to droop on the floor, falling asleep at the center of the field.

Ash grit. Direct attacks weren't really rooting in his favour today, it seemed! However another preparation of Gengar caught his attention.

''While Gengar's down, use **Nightmare!** '' Morty ordered a hand thrown forward.

A magnificient purple bloom of fears and frights blossomed above the lounged Gengar. For Gengar, oblivion had totally engulfed him. Nightmare came over him like a cruel shattering waves, more vivid than ever before.

''Man, he really likes to toil with opponent's Pokémon…'' Ash grated. ''Come on, Gengar. Show some signs of life.''

''You might wanna ready up your remaining Pokémon, AK. Because we're finishing this up!'' Morty declared. ''Use repeated **Shadow Ball**!''

Dark blobs one after the other formed in front of Mega Gengar's ominous face. While maintaining a control on the Shadow Ball, it was multiplying by the second. The crackling orbs were instantly hurled at Gengar. Soon an explosion occurred. Even though the obscurity was cleared, Gengar had taken a substantial damage, and was still found in the land of nod, oozing out zzzz's.

But that wasn't all. The effect of the nightmare returned the same. Paralyzed and cold, it was more than a night terror. Gengar writhe again in his dreams and tried to pull itself away from darkness.

''Wake up, Gengar!'' Ash hollered.

The cry fell on Gengar's ears, as a shockwave just bolted his brain. That was definitely the voice of Ash calling. The bubble from his nose burst, but which only Ash had noticed. To everyone else, Gengar was just seen as a lying pile of purple fur.

''It still isn't over!? **Dark Pulse** again!''

Another malevolent arc of biting purple energy swung from Mega Gengar's waved hands, racing with disastrous speed for Ash's Gengar. The stream of rings, target intend being Gengar, battered the floor, picking up a shroud of dust. When the smoke died down, Dark Pulse had failed to hit its mark. But the question was, where is Gengar?

The sudden drop of the shadow from the ceiling cleared their questions, as Gengar appeared behind Morty's Gengar.

''I told you, everything was planned when I entered the room!'' Ash reiterated. '' **Night Shade!** ''

Desperation was evident in Gengar's eyes; as he crouched before unleashing a dark purple bolt of ghoulish energy. ''Gen…gaaaar!'' his wrath was unleashed upon the his counterpart, causing it to recoil quite a bit. All the damage that he had previously took, their energies were now balanced. But the job was still unfinished.

'' **Dark Pulse!** '' Morty's frown deepened.

Pained but nodding, Gengar attempted to fire the purple black energy waves, but the mechanics of the dark type move weren't found in its recollection.

''Gengar! Dark Pulse I said!'' Morty yelled.

''It can't use it. Dark Pulse has been disabled. You must be familiar with Gengar's ability, Cursed Body. If a Pokémon with this ability is hit with a move, that move has a 30% chance of getting prevented from being used.'' Ash elucidated.

''Talk about a bad timing…'' Morty cringed.

''But since you are so jumpy about the end, I'll go for it,'' **''Psychic!''**

''Gen?!'' Mega Gengar stammered, all three eyes, even the unblinking one, widened as a telekinetic control took over its body, yanking it off, higher in the air. Once it had surfaced where Ash's Gengar wanted, it was roughly tossed with brutal momentum, past Morty, where it crashed into the solid wall.

Mutated back into its original form, ''Garrr…!'' it whirred, sliding down. Swirls clear in its eyes.

''Gengar is unable to battle. And since Gym Leader Morty has no Pokémon left, which makes AK, the challenger, the victor of this battle!''

A loud whoop exited Ash's lungs, as he smiled at Gengar. It was back to its creative pranks again. Maybe, Ash would have to take his promise seriously. With a lazy smile in the corner of his lips, he recalled Gengar. ''Good job…''

He didn't bother looking back as he walked towards the door. He sure did replaced Morty in many children's role model or icon position. But he didn't care any for that. He just kept walking. Once he stood at the door, he craned his neck back, and two words left his lips but audible enough for everyone ... _''Class Dismissed!''_

* * *

 **Ok this month is really gonna be awesome. New surprises are falling like meteors. Boruto Chapter 35, learning more about Jigen and One Piece's Chapter 945, as well as in the anime One Piece's Wano arc. Kidd and Luffy really need to form an alliance.**

 **Readers are asking me when will I upload TBCNBB, but the thing is guys if I start uploading that one, the thrill of this story will be murdered. Because that story is on a bigger scale than this one. And I have to work on that currently side by side to avoid writer's block in the future. Once I am finished with the last chapter, I'll start uploading that fic too, one by one each day.**

 **For those who think Harrison will make an appearance in Johto, I'll let you know that the guy is from Hoenn, and that's where Ash fill face him.**

 **Okay, I really thought it was a good idea since Ash is in Ecruteak City he'll battle the Kimono Sisters anyway. He'll proceed to Olivine City next and then Cianwood. He'll cross Ecruteak once again just like he did in the anime, but progress to Mahogany Town.**

 **AND PEOPLE! Alola League Tournament is nearing! Isn't it exciting? Quick post your predictions like Ash's sixth Pokémon or any new move-sets of his Pokémon, in the reviews.**

 **Q &A:-**

 **Are there any criminal organizations in this fic?**

Oh yes, but all to be demolished by Ash. There will be appearances of Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic(no return of Cyrus though), Plasma and Flare,(even if Lysandre is dead). There's no major criminal plot in this one, but it's gonna take place in my third fic Dawn of a New Era. I did mention I am gonna make an additional fic for ABR, under the name of An Elite, Meet and Defeat. But I'm also thinking starting a new series of Ash's Journey from the beginning, just like the works of FanaticLaguy09, but only different plot. Not decided on pairing yet. And that will be incomplete without Team Rocket.

 **Are there going to be lemons in further chapters?**

There wasn't a lemon in the last chapter. It was just an extra scene. But if readers demand it, I'll add a few, but no harem and stuff.

 **Will Lyra and Khoury make an appearance?**

Lyra, maybe…

 **In chapter 13, there's a Naruto reference. Followed by chapter 16, there's one piece reference. You also use name of celebrities in this fic.**

I like it. It's kinda creative…

 **Have you given a thought about what additional Pokémon Ash will have?**

As a matter of fact, I have. Let's classify them into two branches. One those he befriended/ or had issues with. Second, those are just given to him, because we feel like…

So let's begin with the first box.

 **Kanto:** He already has (I just love how that bird is so obsessive with Ash), Butterfree(one from Decolore Islands), Meowth(Team Rocket), Aerodactyl(Pre-Historic Pokémon), Electrivire( the stray Elekid of episode Reversing the Charges), Jynx (Three Jynx and a baby) and Jigglypuff( I was thrilled when it made it return in Sun and Moon, and I just can't bear that it roams around on its own. Ash won't use it but will give it to someone close)

 **Johto:** Even though, he never officially caught, Larvitar. In this fic, he has retrieved him and evolved him into a Tyranitar. Next pick from Johto is Houndhoom( Hour of the Houndour)

 **Hoenn:** Absol and Flygon( Pokémon Movie- Jirachi the Wishmaker), the wild Sableye(Ready, Willing and Sableye) and Salamence( Bagon from Pinch Healing)

 **Sinnoh:** Mismagius( Malice in Wonderland), Hippodown(Mass Hip-po-sis), Lucario(because everyone wants Ash to have a Lucario from Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu) and Snover( The Lonely Snover)

 **Unova:** Only Zoroark( Movie: Master of Illusions)

 **Kalos:** Pyroar(Litleo from A Fiery Rite of Passage) and Trevenant(Phantump- Making Friends and Influencing Villians)

 **Alola:** Shiinotic( Lulled to La-la- Land) and Passimian( the unaired episode of SM064)

Now for the Pokémon I wish to give him: Marowak( Cubone from the Firered, the one that lost its mother), Gardevoir, Cranidos, Cubchoo, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Gogoat, Vivillion, Dragalge, Goliscopod, Kommo-O, Toucannon and Alolan Sandslash.

That's all the addition to his team. I can't guarantee all of them will make an appearance through. They are currently residing at .

Any other Pokémon you want me to add, please mention in the reviews or PM me.

 **Any Questions PM me.**

 **All kinds of suggestions are warmly welcomed and promised.**

 **NEXT ON ABR**

 **Chapter 20:** Jasmine (50% done)

 **Chapter 21:** Chuck

 **Chapter 22:** Pryce

I hope I can deliver these three by the end of July.


	20. Chapter 20: Iron out the Wrinkles

**And finally, here we are! Olivine City! The largest port of Johto. I was gonna run the scenario just like in the games where Ampharos falls sick and the player has to go and fetch the medicine from Cianwood city, but that's events have already occurred in the anime. Now I may have to design a scene myself, but that's what I'm here for, eh?**

 **Ash's roster: Pikachu, Gliscor, Gigalith, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Tauros.**

* * *

The cafe lied just ahead, its royal blue paint glistening in the final golden rays of the day. One could see the rain drops that clung, jewel-like to the name, "Olivine Restaurant and Bar." Outside the sidewalk that will vacate in a few short hours is quiet; the concrete oblivious to that night is approaching. Jazz poured out of the open doors along with the aroma of fresh baked lasagna.

His hands rest on the paintwork that coats the door and pushed. The hinges squealed as though they were a warning, but their plea was silenced by a wall of noise. Laughter overpowered the jukebox. The half a dozen customers glanced up as the door swung open, heralded by a blast of cold wind, but returned to their conversations as the door swung closed behind the new entrant and the cold breeze was forgotten.

The bar is hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, all of them competing with the jazz music that dominates the atmosphere. The crowd is both young and old, sailors from the dock for the most part, who were united with their old friends, after a cargo ship had just arrived earlier that day.

Whistling, Ash winded his way through the busy tables to order a drink. He occupied one from the many assembly of stools, awaiting the advent of the bartender to come by and take his order. Ice clinked against the glass, and sizzled in contact with the cold air that's flushed the faces of the bartender and the assortment of people perched on bar stools before her. There's a glass slid across the wood top, in exchange of money, a mumbling rage about the high prices of the booze. A man drowns his sorrow in the elixir at one end of the bar, and a young couple flirts shamelessly at the other end with the nectar in hand.

Ash lolled his head to one side, while Pikachu took a set atop the counter. A bartender came by soon, a teenage girl, no less than 22, to take his order. ''May I help you with something?'' she asked, eyes dropping only momentarily at his attire.

''A bourbon…'' Ash sored.

''Pika!''

''And a soda pop for the mouse…''

''Pi!'' ears dropped at being addressed like that.

''Be right back!'' The bartender was quick to take his order in a flash.

Ash straightened up, popped a few peanuts and twisted around to take a scan across the room. Alcohol seemed to have very different effects, depending on the situation of its consumption. A young recruit was having his first completed voyage celebration was handed a shot of vodka by his seniors and promptly spewed it in to a trash bin after a few seconds. They laughed, egging him on to try another.

A sharp odor of drink wafted his nose, as the bartender returned with a glass with the dark amber liquid, and a bowl of nachos and a soda pop by its side.

''Here you go. One bourbon for the handsome and one soda pop for the cute Pikachu!'' she crooned, patting the rodent's head.

''Thanks…'' Ash took the glass from the tray, and swirled the whiskey in his glass, listening to the chinking of the ice cubes, breathing in a fragrance that only years in an oak barrel can achieve. Already the worries of his day were beginning to fade, even before the first taste. Just watching its gentle vortex was hypnotizing enough.

When the liquid settled he brought it to his weather-cracked lips and let the amber fluid sit in his mouth; a sour and vile taste slipped into his mouth, a while before swallowing. He closed his eyes, dwelling only on the flavour. Arceus, it was good. The whisky turned down the volume on his thoughts. It brought memories of good times past, and he let himself dwell in them rather than think. Then he'd retune his ears to the light jazz he'd put on a few minutes earlier, there was saxophone in it; how that instrument arrived in his brain seeming to bypass his ears he didn't know, but it always did.

People came in and people left. But Ash sat there for hours, one of the only few customers left in the bar. He slumped his fifth glass down and exasperated an elongated tired sigh. His eyes had got the strange sunken look, lids were sagging and face hung long and loose

Pikachu had already stretched himself to sleep by his trainer's hand.

''You okay?'' a female's voice raised his head back in the air. It belonged the same brunette bartender who had served him the initial drink. ''Looks like you are having a hard time.''

''No, nothing.'' Ash yawned. ''Just had a rough day. I'm just returning from the City Gym.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry,'' she cooed sorrowfully, rubbing a cloth on a plate. ''I know Jasmine can be hard on Trainers sometimes, but-''

''No, not that. I won. I beat that flat chested bimbo without a loss,'' Ash waved her assumption.

''Oh…well then. Congratulations, but why do you look played out?''

''Guess I'm just worn out. Haven't getting much sleep lately,'' Ash sighed, taking another sip. ''I arrived in Olivine at 5 pm and headed straight to the Gym! Now I have to go look for a hotel in the middle of the night!'' Ash whined.

''Why go straight to the gym. Shouldn't you have taken a siesta right after you entered Olivine?'' she asked inquisitively, taking an interest in his whining, momentarily checking him out.

''No time. I have to get to Cianwood by tomorrow.'' Ash shook his head.

''If you don't mind me asking, why the rush? The Silver Conference is still half a year away.''

''I already won that conference years ago. Now, I'm only a rambler, hunting down the strongest trainers I encounter and battle them. So mostly, I bob around Gyms here to there.''

''Oh Darling, if you are snowed under like that, you are gonna wear yourself to a frazzle,'' she advised.

''I can't now. It's a promise I made to someone, who couldn't be there to watch all my battles and now that she's no more, I'm gonna meet every of her last wishes. I'm gonna battle every Gym Leader in this world.'' Ash spoke in a soft monotonous voice, again looking down, sulkily. The bartender was touched by this, a hand crossed across her chest. ''Aww! That's so sweet…''

Ash jostled up, realizing he had made the atmosphere sensitive. ''Oh hey, don't ditch the smile! When I feel I'm ready, I'm gonna challenge the Elite Four and become the Pokémon Master, you know!'' Ash flashed a grin, with a thumps up.

''I'll be rooting for ya,'' she winked. ''So how was the Gym Battle? You said you beat her with no loss. That's something that doesn't go by in the Olivine often.''

''… _Now_ where should I start?'' Ash rubbed his chin, thinking aloud.

 **XXX**

 _The elder of the two trainers, grit her teeth. Every attack she made her Pokémon exert hardly inflicted any damage, despite having the type advantage. Three repeated Gyro Balls, and yet the challenger's Pokémon wasn't pushed back by an inch. Instead she was only wasting her Pokémon's vitality. Now would be the perfect time to hatch up a plan._

'' _ **Toxic!**_ _'' Confident in her scheme, Jasmine pointed forward._

 _Pivoting around where it stood, multiple globs of noxious purple liquid shot from the Bagworm Pokémon's spinning._

'' _ **Autotomize**_ _to dodge,'' Ash calmly instructed the Compressed Pokémon._

 _Gigalith roared, its entire body lightening up, in a silver glow. Every red crystalline of its body gleamed, loosening just enough to allow the Pokémon more mobility. Speeding aside from the Toxic's way in a dark red streak, Gigalith appeared behind Forretress._

'' _ **Rock Smash!**_ _''_

 _Bright orange glow illuminated from each of its gems as Gigalith followed Ash's lead, leaping forward at the bug type, ready to stab its opponent with one limb._

'' _Protect yourself!_ _ **Gyro Ball!**_ _''_

 _Winding with outrageous spin into a blur with its usual silver orbit, turning itself into an armor of speedy top. Rock Smash crashed into the Gyro Ball attack, the defiant resistance of the latter making it impossible for the Gigalith to apply a punishing blow._

'' _ **Giga Drain!**_ _''_

 _The collision of Gigalith's hind foot and Forretress's gyrating body emitted smoke. The momentum of Forretress's spinning increased up a notch, as its body release a turquoise trail of energy and matching beams extended out from the four cylindrical spikes that ghosted over the massive Gigalith in little hits that began sapping away its energy._

'' _Smart…she's favoring close combat moves over long range attacks. Let's see how far she goes..'' Ash pointed out._

 _While Gigalith howled, victim of being robbed of its energy, Jasmine wasted to time calling upon her final attack, the one she had basked all her hopes on. ''_ _ **Explosion!**_ _'' she commanded without any regret in her voice._

 _Rays of light began to emit from the glowing form of Forretress as it began to expand its size under the pressure of Gigalith's heavy weight, all the while the emerald vines were still snaffling the rock type's robustness, as well as its freedom to escape. The more Forretress swelled, more the reduction in the power of rotation._

 _And then the detonation ripped the air. Detritus rained back in the field, once the explosion consumed the entire area of the field, making the heat of the room nearly unbearable. Once the issues of the smoke and the haze was resolved, the layout became visible to the eyes. Obviously, the state of Forretress was declared unable to continue, but Gigalith had very well found a way to stand back on its feet._

'' _What!?'' Jasmine gawked; her entire strategy was gushed away in the water._

'' _Don't be surprised. Your Forretress and my Gigalith share the same ability: Sturdy. Two things you should have picked upon was that Normal type moves don't have much effect on Rock Types, and second, Sturdy always prevents immediate knockouts, leaving the bearer of the ability with some portion of energy always left.'' Ash explicated. ''Now, are we gonna get this battle heated up or haven't I proved myself worthy yet?''_

'' _This battle has a long way to go before it's over, so shut your trap!'' Jasmine snapped as she held out Forretress's Pokéball, returning the bug/steel type back. In a graceful, restrained swing, she tossed out her second Pokéball. ''Steelix…go!''_

 _Bursting out from the Pokéball emerged the huge Iron Snake, landing with a boom. ''Steel!'' it's voice rumbled._

'' _Maybe she took my taunt too seriously,'' Ash mused, gesturing a palm ready. ''_ _ **Stealth Rock!**_ _''_

 _Gigalith shook, and grumbled about something, summoning a massive belt of stones that hovered above the field._

'' _Good thinking, but that's a problem for my third Pokémon, which will only be out, if you pass Steelix, which is no picnic! Steelix, use-''_

 _A flash of light cut her command off, as Ash raised Gigalith's empty capsule, recalling it back. ''I don't mind continuing with you, rocko, but you are running low on steam, after that battle. So rest up, you job's done here. '' After expressing his thanks, he chucked another Pokéball in the air. ''Gliscor, let's tango!''_

 _The sphere popped open, setting the Fang Scorpion Pokémon free, who instantly took sight of the large metallic serpent glaring down at him. ''Scor!'' it narrowed its eyes to a frown, retaliating with an equal proportion of vex._

'' _Quite an odd choice…'' Jasmine alluded._

 _Ash put on his stoic expression. ''I know choosing Gliscor wasn't really the best choice. Of all moves, it has learned, Flying, Normal, Rock and Poison type moves isn't gonna be any profitable. However, Gliscor can still be invulnerable incase Steelix uses any Ground Type moves. Alright then! I'll make the best use of Gliscor as I can.''_

'' _Alright Gliscor, let's show ém!'' he encouraged his Pokémon, earning himself a cry of agreement. ''scor!''_

'' _You don't want to get ahead of yourselves, trust me! Steelix,_ _ **Dragonbreath!**_ _''_

 _A blazing stream of draconic fire was spewed forward._

'' _Dodge it!'' Ash called, having a lot of faith in Gliscor's aerial mobility, as it didn't have to depend upon breezes and air currents anymore. In a playful dash, Gliscor used its tail as a spring, wings spreading to plunge itself into the air, circling around._

'' _Don't let it get away!'' Steelix didn't relent, the mystical green stream still firing from its gigantic mouth. And yet, the skillful acrobatic dance persisted, the ground type executing whirls and flips airborne, everything possible to avoid the attack._

'' _ **Iron Tail!**_ _''_

 _The Iron Snake Pokémon's tip which was conical took a metallic sheen, brandished enough to strike the target. And with equal ferocity, was swinging towards Gliscor with terrifying force._

'' _Again, dodge it!''_

'' _scor!'' Timing its trajectory right, Gliscor swooped at an urgent speed, narrowly avoiding the larger Pokémon's wrath._

'' _Now,_ _ **Fire Fang!**_ _''_

 _Better than to keep dodging everything thrown in its way, Gliscor took a delight in Ash's change of plans. Letting the air around it doing its part of the job, Gliscor was scampering in its mission to reach the top of the snake. With agile loops and erratic swirls, Gliscor found himself resting atop Steelix's head. Didn't have to reminded twice, Parting its maw, lighted ablaze, it sunk its fangs at the center of Steelix's head with a powerful chomp. The larger Pokémon winced, furious and wounding from the painful bite, less than pleased with flames dancing upon its hide. It began to buck its head forward, desiring no more than the riddance of Gliscor._

'' _Shake it free, and use_ _ **Iron Tail!**_ _''_

 _The monarch of the earth, bucked its body erratically, waggling the smaller Ground type to and fro as it clung on the former's head with buried fangs. Painful in itself, Steelix grew more agitated. Soon enough, through continuous joggling, the flying scorpion was knocked helplessly in the air._

 _Watching Steelix getting its tail ready, Ash alarmed Gliscor. Maybe it should have been a little sooner. A brutal swing of the steely limb sent the flying arachnid tumbling on the ground. Ash shut an eye, cringing at the severity of the impact. On the ground, Gliscor gasped, having the air knocked out of it._

'' _ **Hyper Beam!**_ _''_

 _The Iron Snake's maw once again became visible, the dark abyss of its throat quickly lit up with a golden glowing orb. Quickly gathering the particles in the volume that was required, Steelix fired a massive, blinding beam of destructive energy towards Gliscor._

 _It didn't take him long enough to think, as Ash threw a hand aside, ''Dodge it and_ _ **Sky Uppercut!**_ _''_

 _Gliscor launched itself sky high, the Hyper Beam eroding the field under it. What was better that, Gliscor was heading straight towards Steelix, a claw brandished. The snake huffed and panted, upset at expelling so much energy at once. Swooping under Steelix's highest segment, the ground Scorpion struck with a wild swipe of its claw, just below the chin. While the steel type waggled in pain, Gliscor had landed back on the ground._

'' _Ah! Steelix!'' Jasmine cried, concerned when let out a pained roar. If they didn't rebound with something now, the opposition will have edged closer to victory. By now, Steelix had begun to right itself, shaking his head._

'' _ **Fire Fang!**_ _'' Ash shouted, pointing forward._

 _Strong, barbed tail hoisted Gliscor, towards its opponent, again mouth wide with fangs already lit orange._

'' _Not this time…_ _ **Dig!**_ _''_

 _Steelix quickly slithered under the Gym's floor, only a remain of its tail left for Gliscor to incinerate, but that too quickly followed Steelix into the ground._

'' _ **Earthquake!**_ _'' Ash called, impassive as ever._

 _By stomping it's hard tail, Gliscor jutted the earth open with the Earthquake it had just set off. A shrill from Steelix lead to assume its state underground._

'' _Ah, Steelix! Surface and use Iron Tail!''_

'' _Watch out, Gliscor!'' Ash warned, quickly trying a mental analysis ''Gliscor being a Flying type is immune to Dig but it's totally open to Iron Tail.'' Eyes shot open, and his lips twisted. He finally figured out what to do. ''Gliscor, use you hearing to trace out Steelix!''_

 _Gliscor emitted short sound waves, detecting the location of Steelix below the field. Though it was injured by the quakes, Steelix was still able to use Dig. The Iron Snake's downward portion burst out of the ground, swinging its iron coated tail at Gliscor again._

 _Flying away in a hasty retreat, Gliscor evaded another swayed away from another swing, a rush of wind conjured by the Iron Tail bellowing past. A storm of dust was lifted and dispersed, revealing an injured Gliscor._

'' _Agh…this is taking too long,'' Jasmine's brows furrowed. She didn't take a liking of being toyed with in her own Gym. ''_ _ **Crunch!**_ _''_

 _Steelix's irritation matched its Trainer's. The beast lurched forward, ready to bite upon the smaller bat. With all things it had endured, this would be a very satisfying payback. Gliscor quailed, a large hole that was a gaping maw, with large square teeth heading its way. Swallowing it anxiously awaited its trainer's decision of the moment. Hopefully, it would be better if there was a call now._

'' _ **Tailwind**_ _right in its mouth!'' Ash cracked his head to the side, proud at having come up with the last second plan._

 _Parting its own maw, the ground type summoned a terribly powerful gale right into nearing Steelix's mouth. To Jasmine's horror, the Iron Snake Pokémon began to cough and hack out all the excess of wind from its mouth. Disturbed by the unexpected intrusion, the large Pokémon found itself weary and disoriented, only mildly aware of its sneaky opponent._

'' _Lift that string of steel with_ _ **Sky Uppercut!**_ _''_

 _With a boost in its speed, Gliscor's claw burrowed under the face, with a series of precise uppercuts. The larger Pokémon recoiled, stumbling back in pain._

'' _Finish it with one last_ _ **Fire Fang!**_ _''_

 _While Steelix was still reeling, once again Gliscor's mouth began to billow flames from flames from its sharp teeth. With Steelix's concentration disturbed, it made an easier target for Gliscor who chomped at its hide with a powerful Fire Fang. the fire faded soon, granting the large serpent to fall on the ground with a booming thud._

 _With that, the steel type was slipped into unconsciousness._

'' _Ah, Steelix! Return!'' Jasmine recalled, a Pokéball outstretch. Her orbs flickered and turned towards Ash had extended a hand, holding a Pokéball in his grip. A beam of crimson light captured the Fang Scorp back in its Pokéball._

'' _That was an amazing battle, AK. I'm left aghast after having a battle like that,'' Jasmine praised, her next Pokéball squeezed in her hand. ''Using a Pokémon at disadvantage in such a way, only a few Trainers have a presence of mind like that kind. Let's see how your gift fares against this one!''_

 _With another arch of her hand, she swung the Pokéball forward._

 _A large, yellow biped decorated with black stripes, and beady red gems on his head and tail, landed in the fray. ''Amph!''_

 _Just as his feet touched the ground, Ampharos became the target for the levitating stones in the air, pelting Ampharos with the onslaught. A chime of pain and an explosion followed, obscuring the electric type. Okay so the entrance wasn't as thrilling but he would definitely prove to be a challenge. Once the smoke died down, the chirpiness had switched to exhaustion._

'' _Feraligatr, let's tango!''_

'' _Gator!'' the final stage of Totodile roared upon appearing, snapping his jaws at Ampharos. Doing what he does the best, dance and prance, Feraligatr began to entertain the watchers. Seeming to be as energetic as ever, it wasn't surprising that Feraligatr has retained his jolliness from his previous stages._

'' _Feraligatr, use_ _ **Hydro Pump!''**_

 _Done with hopping rowdily between his feet, Feraligatr stopped to take this battle a bit more seriously. Parting his maw wide, the gator fired a highly pressurized jet towards his opponent._

'' _Sparkle, shield yourself with_ _ **Cotton Guard!**_ _'' Jasmine ordered, gripping both fists._

 _There was no intention of being drenched in the fury of Hydro Pump. The Ampharos twirled, cotton fluff materializing and sticking to the electric type's body to form a protective coat of plush armor. Ash watched with a smile as Cotton Guard got soaked, and nullified and then disappeared in a puff of smoke._

 _Mind racing, Jasmine threw a hand out. ''Now_ _ **Dragon Pulse!**_ _''_

 _They may have an advantage now, but that really hadn't worked in their favor. Therefore, Jasmine opted for a strategy that involved all offensive. Sparkle, opening his mouth, fired out a bright teal orb of draconic energy._

'' _Counter with_ _ **Blizzard!''**_

 _A quick frosty breeze canceled out Dragon Pulse, the occasional explosion followed on collision._

'' _ **Thunderpunch!**_ _''_

 _The electric type chimed, charging at Feraligatr, throwing forward a crackling haymaker. ''Amph!''_

'' _To the side, and_ _ **Hydro Pump**_ _once again!''_

 _Just as Sparkle's fist came, the Big Jaw Pokémon read the movement before he was recoiled backwards by the torrent of water flooding out from his mouth, pulverizing Sparkle backwards. The final stage electric type cried out, blown away by the water's pressure._

'' _Ugh!'' Jasmine bit through her teeth, ''Sparkle,_ _ **Thunder!**_ _''_

 _Ampharos casted the wave of electricity in a haste._

'' _Keep dodging!''_

 _With Thunder incoming, Feraligatr applied the pressure on his feet, launching into the air, twirling into a graceful spin, while the attack only struck the ground below him. The reflexes of the water type continued to astound Jasmine._

'' _That's insane! How can-'' Jasmine was about to dwell on, but a few scenes from the last round played around in her head. ''That's it. Gliscor's Tailwind! So that's how his Pokémon has gained that speed and he is using that speed to dodge all our attacks! What a trickster!''_

 _Getting her head back in the game, she ordered for a Thunderpunch._

 _The Light Pokémon pokemon charged, throwing several punches at the Big Jaw Pokémon. The first one was swiftly evaded by twisting to the right, the second failed to hit its mark as well as Feraligatr hopped on one foot. Spinning gracefully, as if with no interest in the battle, a right crackling hook soared by, as Feraligatr spun around, whacking his tail right into Sparkle's midsection, earning a grunt of ache from the electric type._

'' _Now,_ _ **Ice Punch!**_ _''_

 _Still spinning, but at the right time, Feraligatr stopped his revolution and socked Sparkle's face with an icy fist. The impact separated Ampharos away from Feraligatr, as the Light Pokémon went skidding across the field, where it stopped in front of Jasmine. Swirls in his eyes erasing any ambiguities._

'' _Áh Sparkle!'' she panicked, rushing towards her prime._

 _Recalling his Pokémon, Ash snorted. ''Without water, I wonder if there would ever be electricity?''_

 **XXX**

''And that was all she wrote,'' Ash concluded, a glass still held in his hand.

''Wow, from your battle, I can say that you are quite the Brain box.'' She praised, placing back a bottle of Scotch back to its original place.

''So I've been told,'' Ash smirked.

With a twinkle in an eye, the bartender hopped in front of him, twiddling her hair in an absent-minded manner, ''Do you want some lasagna? It's on the house…''

Setting his empty glass down, Ash directed his gaze deep into the girl's eye. With a confident stretch in his lips, he smiled. ''Your house it is...''

The girl only giggled girlishly.

* * *

 **Phew! It really satisfying when the number of your chapters end with the digit 0.**

 **And with this chapter guys, 50% of Johto is completed. All we have left now is three Gyms and three surprise battle that I won't give away right now. My goal is to finish half of Hoenn by this year.**

 **Also on a note, Ash wasn't wooing the bartender when he told her the reason for his journey. That's all true. Oh yea, for those who think the special someone who is no more I'm referring to. It's not Delia. She's still alive. So guess who that person is!**

 **Fact: There shouldn't be any argument about Sturdy. Anyone must know the fact that** _ **Sturdy**_ **does not prevent self-inflicted KO moves such as Self-destruct, Explosion, Memento and Final Gambit.**

 **And how can I miss out on this one? New Pokémon for Sword and Shield have been released. Again can't wait for the Sun and Moon to get over. I just hope they bring back the old animation. Speaking of Sun and Moon, I have decided not to go through the entire Alola region. We'll skip the Kahunas and everything. Just a few selected Trainers for example, Gladion. And that mark as the last chapter!**

 **Q &A:**

 **What is the World Championship?**

 _Charles Goodshow's final grand investment. As the name itself says, World Championship is generally an elite competition open for all competitors throughout the World, excluding any Champion, member of the Elite Four, Frontier Brain and Gym Leaders. People all over the world will compete. Around 1 lakh people will participate. There are three stages, an exam, preliminaries and then the final stage where 6 0n 6 battles will begin. Only 65536 Trainers will be selected based on their performance. The winner of the League, apart from being recognized as Champion, will have privileges to challenge any Regional Champion without the criteria for going through each Elite Four and will have maximum 3 attempts only._

 **What powers exactly does Ash have?**

 _He is no superhuman. Just mastered his aura from Riley and telepathic abilities from Anabel (refer Chp.12). Genius level intellect, mastermind and strategies, he's also an expert of various combats. He's adept in many weaponry, both mechanical as well as others. After watching Movie 18, he's acts like a vessel to 100 evil spirits which he has learned to harness. Let that be a story for some other time._

 **Are you going to include movie characters as well?**

 _Probably. I have already filled in Rebecca, Sid and Rafe from Movie 7._

 **Thanks for stopping by!**

 **Chapter 21:** Chuck

 **Chapter 22:** Pryce

 **Chapter 23:** Clair


	21. Chapter 21: Brains, not just Brawn

**And here's Ash in Cianwood City, where Ash will battle Chuck. It's gonna be more of a Dojo Challenge than a regular Gym Battle. This chapter took sooner than I expected, so I assume it's a good thing, since I'm hasty by nature XD Because I really wanna wrap up Johto by July-August. Only six chapters are left.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Ash's Roster: Tyranitar, Muk, Torkoal, Lapras, Krookodile, Garchomp.**

* * *

Every head turned in his direction as he made his way further into the dojo. Every trainer who happened to be a blackbelt and Pokémon alike, necessarily a fighting type, gazed at him dubiously. He just kept walking, less than bothered at gaining so much attention. Maybe if those two brutes at the entrance wouldn't have stopped him, they would be… _standing._ Maybe that was the cause of all the commotion. _Maybe?_ Well, actually.

The instructors as well as the Pokémon dropped the weights, bringing their training to a pause. The runners on the treadmill, automatically came to a still as eve they couldn't refrain from taking a skeptical look at the challenger. One trainer was literally choked on the bench press, under the weight of the heavy barbell. Pokémon began to flex their muscles, and grind their teeth.

Paying no heed to their reaction, Ash just advanced through the crowd of Trainers, towards a large platform, just before the wall that was the end of the dojo. His eyes squinted, and dropped down just when he knocked the door of his objective. In front of him, going on was a brawl of two: a large bulky man, and a Machoke. The deep gravelly voice of a man was igniting the fighting spirit within the Pokémon by hurling some motivational words. Tall and burly, in just him karate bottoms, Ash quickly gained a confirmation that this was the man he wanted to see in Cianwood. His face was greased and aged, amber eyes betraying his old appearance. Even though his did have a few streaks of white hair, he was full of life and energy upon first glance. The workforce of the Gym took a lot of pride in him, as he definitely appeared to be the strongest and most courageous of all to go bare handed against a Fighting Type like that. His attire was still the same, last time Ash saw him. The same sideburns had gotten thicker and his mustache looked like it was being balanced upon his upper lips for years.

''WAHAHAHAH! Let me just tell you one thing, Machoke!'' the man, known as Chuck, cackled. ''I'm not losin' dis time!''

''choke!''

Ash only narrowed his eyes, '' _I paid that fisherman 400 dollars to bring me all the way here….for this…again?''_

And with that Machoke let put his boiling antipathy, threw his body weight gearing for a fist, too quick and too potent. It hit's Chuck's defined jaw with such force, blood pooled into his mouth. Pain definitely erupted from the point of impact. And for a final finish, the Superpower muscle Pokémon grabbed the hunk's torso and tossed him on the mat. Ash just winced at the impact like that, while others fatuously clapped, the tussle making them forget all about the stranger between them. Ash only reached to one conclusion:

'' _He must have had that impact on his brain earlier…''_

Pushing his beefy body up, Chuck felts tears erupting from his eye and he started bawling out, waters from his eye spilling down his face. Not a moment later, he was joined by Machoke who suffered the similar breakdown. ''That was so beautiful! It was the best Vital Throw I ever took!''

The clapping in the dojo stopped, as every other combatant and Pokémon too began to pool the Gym with their tears. Ash couldn't find in himself, to suppress a painful groan.

''Hey scatterbrained beefcake!'' Ash snapped, lifting his hand to point a finger. An action that was highly considered as disrespect by others. ''If you done sniveling around, wipe your nose and listen to what I have to say!''

''Ugh!'' Chuck pulled a long one back in his nose, and sunk his face down, trying to find the source of the harshness. He did found his, when he spotted a face that he didn't recognize. Fumbling with his moustache, he got back with the help of one knee. He dropped an examining glance at Ash. This young lad looked courageous and determined, and from his shape, he may not have muscles come out like Chuck's but was well toned.

''What is it that you want, sonny? You sure got guts barging in like that!'' Chuck folded his hands across his bare chest, meeting Ash with a stern gaze that was almost unnerving in discipline. ''Some of jealous of this master, and some come to learn. Join my dojo, and I'll teach. Show me disrespect and you can find your way out! So what will it be?''

''Neither! I have come here to challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!''

''WAHAHAH!'' Chuck roared again, '' Let me tell you, I'm tough! My Pokémon will crush stones and shatter bones! Show me you are better and I bow to you and learn. I am not arrogant, I'm just good, very good. So perhaps you want a Pokémon, fine by me, come all out on me and we'll see who leaves with their pride in a sling. Watch this!'' Chuck declared, as he lifted a heavy boulder, with all his might and tossed it aside.

A very much _That's it_ kind of smirk etched on Ash's lips. Bringing his hand on his black shirt, in a flash, he tossed the upper garment aside. Now he was just as naked as Chuck. Others were jealous of his built, rest were envious. His arms would go rigid, and all his muscles would just pop out. One couldn't achieve that level of shape without spending a lot of time in the Gym. Not only his chest was given attention to, but one also feared the pendant around his neck which happened to be a Keystone, which would mean that this guy was not on some ordinary level. A smarter one could have derived all that from just his age.

Ash's corded muscles ripped as he thrust his palm down at an assortment of bricks, which after the contact was just a pile of red powder and rubble.

Chuck snorted out a smirk. ''Kid, now you got me all fired up! You are worthy of a battle with me!''

XXX

Raising both his hands in a ninety degree angle, the blackbelt appointed as referee announced. ''This Battle is a three-on-three Gym Battle between, Chuck, the Cianwood City Gym Leader and AK! Each trainer will use only three Pokémon. No Pokémon must hold an item and any Trainer who will use potions or other items will be disqualified. Only challenger can make substitutions. Whoever defeats either sides three Pokémon first is the victor of this match. The Gym Leader will choose the first Pokémon and the Challenger will have the first move!''

''Hoo Hah! Hitmonlee, impose your will!'' Tossing a Pokéball childishly but with vigor, bursting open to release the primary Fighting type.

''Lee!'' Hitmonlee stood tall, and engaged into a fighting stance ready for preparation. He raised his ropey, kicking around in a series, to impose intimidation. The air at no fault just being kicked like that.

Plucking a Pokéball out, Ash just flipped it in his hand lazily, or maybe to appear smug. ''Muk...let's tango!''

Forming a stenchy puddle of purple goop on the unimprovised battlefield, Muk's gelatinous form bubbled and gurgled before his face appeared. ''…MUK!'' it purled, oozing into position.

Hitmonlee took a defensive step back, though he himself was unsure of the actual reason. Did the reason concern the currently unknown strength of the Sludge Pokémon or was it in regards to its infamous stench?

''You eager for a lesson in fighting, boy?'' Chuck jeered.

''I'm very much certain I'm gonna ace this one.'' Ash combated with a smug.

''I shall ask again in ten minutes.''

''What will I do here till then?''

''You skills must have the same confidence as your words, son. Now show me the stuff you practice!''

''Gladly!'' Ash grinned, a ready arm stretched forward for the first attack. ''Muk, **Sludge Bomb!** ''

The sludge monster's wide, putrid maw parted wide, spewing solid orbs of toxins towards his designated opponent.

''Dodge them all!'' Chuck hesitantly countered. While they would open themselves to attack, the risk of being poisoned right of the bat wasn't a chance they could so casually take. Unimpressed by the attempt, Hitmonlee merely leapt incredibly high in the air to avoid the globs of filth.

'' **Sludge Bomb** again!''

''Keep dodging them all!''

Gathering up again thick bile of toxic gunk, Muk spat the barrage at the Kicking Pokémon…Only for it to miss again. Hitmonlee ducked, hopped, and rolled to the side, effectively maneuvering away from the cannonade of Sludge Bomb.

However, Hitmonlee was Muk's target maybe, but not Ash's. He had something else brewing up in his mind. The missed balls of muck, proved their worth upon the battlefield by leaving noticeable puddles everywhere. Though they did miss out on what Ash was building up, Hitmonlee somehow overlooked the fact that toxic waste had surrounded him from all corners. Chuck was able to figure out, and called out to his Pokémon as quickly as wind would transport his shout.

''Hitmonlee, watch out! Don't move at all!'' Chuck warned.

The Kicking macho caught on a little too late as he failed to adjust to the hidden imbalance within the ground, as he stepped backwards in urgency, and slipped on the puddle of sludge.

'' **Body Slam!** ''

Muk grabbed the opportunity Ash had created for him. With an ability to expand his pliable body, Muk spared no time in overwhelming the fighting type beneath him, a virtual typhoon of deadly sludge washed over Hitmonlee.

The referee who happened to be a loyal pupil of the Gym Leader, was trying his best not to be impartial. According to his judgement, it was done for the Kicking Pokémon. A sharp jab from Muk's body sent a wave of relief on the ref.

Another long bulge protruded beneath Muk's body and disappeared. Resistant kicks began to push Muk's gelatinous form away from Hitmonlee. ''Hitmonlee!...Lee!'' All his strength was applied into his legs, as the kicker continued to push.

''That's right, fire it up with **Blaze Kick!** '' Chuck began bawling again. it was pretty ridiculous even to look. ''Keep kicking, Hitmonlee. Display your strength!''

To escape from the prison of the pressure, Hitmonlee made a final thrust kick, feet engulfed in flames. Finally it was successful to haul the Sludge Pokémon in the air.

Though Muk lacked a solid form, it was still reeling from all the kicks and the burn marks.

'' **Mud Bomb!** ''

Once collected parts of itself that had scattered due to the kick, false hands pressed together to form a sphere of dark, solid mud between them. Muk quickly lobbed the ball of grot at Hitmonlee.

'' **Rolling Kick!** ''

Moments after Muk had thrown in the dirt ball, Hitmonlee leapt up and swung a leg to actually knock the attack away effortlessly. He then swung his other leg and extended it far enough to sweep across Muk. The Sludge Pokémon barely moved a few inches from the impact while Hitmonlee's leg was cushioned by its body. Sensing that nothing more could be done, Hitmonlee retracted his leg and resumed a fighting stance. Muk simply bellowed, challenging the Kicking Pokémon to attack again.

'' **Rolling Kick** again!'' Chuck pressed.

Another extended leg homed on its target with remarkable ferocity. This resulted in quite the ugly wake-up call for the poison type, who suffered the momentum he had given Hitmonlee.

''Never thought we had to use this move, but I'm glad I taught Hitmonlee this!'' Chuck gloated. '' **Bulldoze!''**

Slamming his leg on the ground, starting tremors that coursed through the battlefield. As more and more the field took on those glided fissures, the chances of Muk avoiding that depleted, and he found himself trapped. Muk tried to dodge the incoming fissures but it was all for naught. Muk's screeched within the first few seconds of the move.

The quaking settled and Hitmonlee stepped on, eyes scanning to find the status of the poison type. Muk regained his senses, arising from flatness.

'' **Mud Bomb!** ''

Another assault of a mass of muck aired towards Hitmonlee.

''Dodge and use **Rolling Kick!** ''

Regardless of how fast Muk was able to charge up the energy for the Mud Bomb after taking hit after hit, and carry it out, Hitmonlee was able to easily sidestep out of its path. With that accomplished, another leg shot forward, slapping Muk brutally, and returning for another painful whiplash. Muk grimaced yet didn't fall back.

''That's one resistant Pokémon ya got there, roos,'' Chuck ruminated to himself. '' **Hi Jump Kick!** ''

As if he knew what Chuck wanted, Hitmonlee had leapt straightaway following the whipping. He then struck a knee out, attempting to jab Muk once and for all.

''Pick yourself up with **Body Slam!** ''

Ready to steer clear, Hitmonlee was just moments away. One hardly expected Muk to be anywhere near fast enough to pose a threat. Catapulting from the ground, with a push of impressive control of his gluey body, Muk evaded the radiating red knee just in time.

Chuck gritted his teeth, realizing what was about to happen now. Hitmonlee slipped right through and damaged his knee upon sliding into the ground.

''A lil recoil mean no harm!'' Chuck gruffed. ''Turn up the heat with **Blaze Kick!** ''

Despite being on his knees after suffering the recoil damage of the missed High Jump Kick, Hitmonlee promptly struck back by sending a foot engulfed in flames right into Muk. Surely by the distance between them and keeping in mind Muk's speed, it couldn't away with that move.

Not if Ash didn't have anything to say about it. ''Grab Hitmonlee's leg and use **Pain Split!** ''

Muk wasn't interest to take anymore hit. It had already endured enough to execute Ash's strategy. The attack had been strong enough to force Muk out of its concentration, but Muk was faster enough, however, to clasp down upon Hitmonlee's leg once it'd hit, the flames soon extinguished once Muk had full constriction on the leg.

With an odd power, Hitmonlee felt the same pain as Muk, as if he was the victim of his own kicks. Both the power levels were now in equilibrium.

'' **Body Slam!** ''

Hearing a hiss of pain from the Kicking Pokémon, Muk came crashing on Hitmonlee like a tidal wave of sludge, blanketing the Kicking Pokémon under him. ''MUUKKKKK!''

''Get Muk off yourself, with **Rolling Kick!** ''

This time Muk wasn't gonna fall behind. No matter how hard, Hitmonlee tried to break free, Muk resisted defiantly. Breathing became difficult and lungs almost gave away. Sooner or later, Hitmonlee's resistance had to stop. The poison slowly reduced Hitmonlee's reaction time, and his consciousness began to drain at an alarming rate.

Feeling no action under him, Muk slowly drenched off the fighting type, revealing an unconscious Hitmonlee.

''Hitmonlee is unable to battle!'' the referee riled out, hand dropping in favor of Muk. ''Muk wins!''

Chuck recalled his fallen Fighting-Type, and murmured consolations of a well-fought battle. Taking out a second, he pulled a smirk at Ash. ''That was a pretty odd battling style der, lad!''

''Then the next few minutes aren't gonna surprise you, bloaty!''

''Cool your jet, son. Death of a martial artist begins with overconfidence!'' Chuck gnashed, lobbing the held Pokéball forward. ''Poliwrath, impose your will!''

''Poli!'' Poliwrath flipped onto his feet, flexing his muscles, staring down at Muk.

''A Poliwrath…'' Ash hummed before recalling Muk back. A second Pokéball was brought into his grasp, a click of the center button bringing it to full size before it was tossed.

"Koalll!" The tortoise huffed, expelling ashen puffs of smoke from his nostrils. Golden glimmering sunlight began to form above the field, as Torkoal basked in the sunlight. With that, Fire Type moves had now taken a boost without any effort.

''A substitution already?! Hhahah! Late realization!'' Chuck guffawed. ''You so shaky, you didn't even choose right! This will be over quick! **Water Gun!** ''

Ash didn't respond as he called for the counter. '' **Iron Defense!''**

Tensing into his shell, Torkoal made itself immune to the jet of water for the turn. However, that only raised Poliwrath's desire to battle higher. The look of pleasant on Torkoal's face marked him on Poliwrath's enemy list.

''Poliwrath, use **Mind Reader!** '' the man spat.

"Poli!" The water-type relaxed, his eyes flickering with cognition. Now he'd be able to perceive Torkoal's next move and dominate his own.

Ash smirked. _Let's toy for a bit._ ''Show us what you got!''

''Careful what you ask for! **Submission!** ''

Charged Poliwrath upon command, lunging forward to attack Torkoal. Since there was no call of counter, Torkoal found itself tumbling by the suplex, wind being knocked out of it.

''That's it?'' Ash narrowed his eyes.

Chuck's brow furrowed upon being tested like that. '' **Water Gun!** ''

'' **Flamethrower!** ''

Poliwrath fired a jet from his mouth and Torkoal launched a stream of fire from his mouth. Both attacks met and wrapped around, eating each other out. Steam erupted upon the clashing of basic elemental attacks, shrouding the field.

'' **Body Slam**!'' came a voice from Ash's end.

Swift as Poliwrath would be, it was suddenly pinned under Torkoal.

''Poliii!''

'' **Water Gun!** ''

'' **Iron Defense!** ''

Both became active at the same time. While Torkoal gleamed silver again, a pillar of pure water blasted the tortoise off the water/ fighting hybrid.

''Think very crafty of yourself, huh? We'll shatter all your defenses, boy!'' Chuck pledged. '' **Mind Reader!** ''

Poliwrath's eyes fixated on Torkoal, each emitting an eerie purple glow.

Ash grit. '' _Great! Torkoal is an easy target no matter what…''_

"Poliwrath, use **Rock Slide!** " Chuck shouted and Poliwrath threw its arms upwards, conjuring a rather daunting attack. A series of boulders and rocks appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, levitating above the field before raining down towards the tortoise. Ash only watched grimly as his Pokémon was being pummeled by the boulders, now buried under a miniature mountain of rocks.

''hahahahaha!'' Chuck crowed. ''You see, the strength of my power Pokémon. That's 20 bowls of Calcium a day!''

'' **Solar Beam…** ''

Particles assembles into the holes from the debris, and in one go, every boulder exploded in shards as Torkoal released the solar green beam of light, hurling Poliwrath harshly by the blast.

The Tadpole Pokémon was sent flying, smashing to a wall behind Chuck.

''Impossible!'' Chuck exclaimed.

''That's 10 hours of training a decade…''

The man swallowed. Maybe he would better suppress some jokes, now that he was beginning to take this a bit more seriously. Despite his absurd sulkiness, he recoiled Poliwrath with a calm face. We was about to tear up, but this time Torkoal already beat him to it.

''Tor! Torkoooaal!'' the reptile burst into tears.

''You don't have to do that everytime, you know…'' Ash bleated, recalling the happily wailing Torkoal back into his ball. Noticing that everyone had witness that. Ash sighed, ''Let's just pretend that never happened and continue.''

''This battle has just got elevated,'' Chuck tossed out another Pokéball, with a bit more strength than last two. ''Machamp, impose your will!''

Chuck's signature Fighting-type Pokémon took to the field, flexing his four muscled arms out in a show of strength upon release.

Ash grabbed the last Pokéball he needed, and winded up, before tossing the PokéBall forward. ''Alright, Tyranitar, let's tango!''

Light became solid matter, entering with a loud, booming roar. A powerful whack of the tail sent tremors throughout the field. Eyes glimmered staring at Superpower Pokémon. Tyranitar felt a spark of intrigue. He tossed his head back, startling everyone with a deafening roar, summoning a swarm of dust and sand.

Machamp cringed, a slap of dust assaulting him already.

'' **Dark Pulse!** ''

Tyranitar initiated the first attack- a barrage of eerie dark rings of energy that quickly closed in on Machamp.

''Block them all!''

The Superpower brawler shielded himself with all four palms blocking the incoming Dark Pulse. Machamp's arms and hands were in a blur as they took on the dark type move.

'' **Double Ice Punch!** ''

Despite the wearing pain of the storm, Machamp lunged forward, striking the behemoth twice, thanks to having four arms, with brutal frosty haymakers. The Armor Pokémon was sent reeling, stunning chilled, threatening to spread along his armored skin. He managed to catch his balance, prompting Ash to shout for a counter attack.

'' **Dragon Claw!** ''

Still standing upright, The dark/rock hybrid wielded its arm up high, sporting sharp streaks of blue extended from its claws. Its arm swung forward, attempting to slash down upon the four arms. Machamp let a low grunt of pain, as Dragon Claw raked his body. Visual contact lowered and already agitated by the grit in the air, the blow following his own lack of contact rubbed him the wrong way.

''No worries der! **Revenge!** ''

Springing into action in nearly an instant, Machamp leapt above the battlefield, coming down with a brutal punch to the stomach, striking the grey, vulnerable core of the mountainside Pokemon.

''Now go for a **Karate Chop!** ''

''No chance in hell! **Stone Edge!''**

As glowing hands were about to crash into Tyranitar in an axehandle, Tyranitar lunched a bevy of rocks. Machamp roared as the rocks hit him in addition to Sandstorm once again, knocking it down at one knee. He flinched as well, his assault ruined.

Eyes never strayed from Tyranitar, Chuck shifted his stance. All of Machamp's attacks needed to be in close range, if they wanted to deal with Tyranitar. Machamp knew Stone Edge, but that wouldn't be too good to use. But he couldn't just stand there whole day. they had to make a move. '' **Seismic Toss!** ''

Taking off again, the Machamp aimed to jerk Tyranitar off balance. Grabbing Tyranitar with the two of his hands, the Machamp began to tuck in, bring Tyranitar closer to himself. He tried to lift the gargantuan up, but Tyranitar wouldn't budge.

''Get it shakin' Machamp!''

''Not if we shock you first!'' Ash cheered. **''Thunder Fang!** ''

Still a prisoner in Machamp's tight grip, Tyranitar clamped down on Machamp's arm with crackling electrically charged teeth. The fighting type shrilled as electricity coursed through its body and he was forced to let go of Tyranitar. The yell, combined with bright visible sparks, tipped Chuck off to the result of the move from outside the storm.

''Now finish it, **Dragon Claw!** ''

Not giving Machamp a chance edge wise, Tyranitar launched forward with titanic force, raising another limb to slashing Machamp brutally across the chest with elongated, emerald claws.

And right at that moment, the sandstorm subsided. And both Pokémon were fully visible. Slack jawed and swirly eyed, it was clear the behemoth had been bested.

''Machamp is unable to battle. Tyranitar wins. With this, the winner of this match is AK, with suffering no loss.''

Upon declaration and the end of the battle, Ash recalled the booming beast, as a notion that it was time to leave. But before turning around, Ash did have one last thing to say to the dumbstruck martial artist…

'' _You never really know how strong you are…until being strong is the only choice you have…''_

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 21. Not much I know, but as I mentioned: hasty by nature.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Next on ABR**

 **Chapter 22:** Pryce

 **Chapter 23:** Clair (full six on six)

 **Chapter 24:** surprise.


	22. Chapter 22: Pryce on Thin Ice!

**We are nearing the end of Johto journey soon guys. Just four more to go, before Ash moves forward to Hoenn. I'm pacing because I really want to sew up the Johto part so that I can divert my attention to the Naruto & Dragon Ball crossover. That's why I'm not adding the Johto Frontier Brains. I'll add those in the Sinnoh Region. My goal is to finish at least 5 chapters of the crossover by the end of this year. If you are a fan of either, please check it out. **

**Also, I figured there's no profit in for me to keep the surprise hidden so you'll find the names of two out of three trainers I intend to battle Ash at the bottom of the page.**

 **So let's get on with the chilly gym battle!**

 **Ash's roster: Talonflame, Samurott, Donphan, Primeape, Glalie, Pikachu.**

* * *

When at the end of the three hours journey, Ash alighted at the Mahogany rail station, he felt an incredible surge of satisfaction, in completing the Journey from Alto Mare to Mahogany within just three hours. He had so far saved time, as to be sure of having a peaceful opportunity of pursuing his objective here. He stretched his limbs, cracked his finger bones, getting off the feeling of exhaustion after a journey like that. Pikachu poked his head out from the sack on Ash's back, joining besides his trainer at his usual place, Ash's shoulder soon. With one smile exchanged by the duo, Ash walked out of the station. His Rotom Dex was hovering above, trying to locate an inn or a hotel nearby.

Nothing had changed. Mahogany town was the same as ever. Glittering snowflakes fell soundlessly, taking their time before they reached their destined places of rest, enveloping everything in a calm, silent coldness that was comforting in its own special way. The walnut brown trees swayed in the cold winter wind. Icicles on the trees dropped with a smash. Like glass cracking and shattering. The weather was frosty and the snow was glittering. Like white sequins laying all over the floor. His footprints that he left behind, quickly covered by a pristine blanket of white. Their breaths were visible upon exhalation, and were flew away by the harsh cold winds. Just rubbing hands wasn't enough. Even the sweater under his coat a scarf around the rodent's neck wasn't a powerful shield against the harsh winter enough.

Covering a distance of a mile, they found themselves checking in small hotel, that had somehow managed to elbow its way between a converted warehouse and a block of apartments. The hotel had just five bedrooms, stacked on top of one another like a house of cards. The supermarket was a short walk away and even at night the air smelled sweet. Ash had chosen it because it was small and out of the way. It wasn't the decor that made the hotel so exciting to him, he found it clean to the point of sterility and all he wanted was a place to bunk for the night.

Once swiping his card to unlock the room, Ash with Pikachu and his Rotom Dex entered in. This was no ''chocolate on the pillow'' hotel, but it would do for the night. Once his bag was lumped on the chair, Ash got himself followed up with his regular routine. A hot shower at this time of the evening sounded swell and refreshing to rid away that aroma of tiredness from his body. Plus that would evoke the hunger in him further. The receptionist was kind enough to inform him about the buffet, but looking at the condition, Ash would have passed.

Once fully bathed, Ash chose some warm clothes he had brought along to wear for the night. He opened the window of his room, to let the fresh icy air in, rather than having the air conditioner on. He flopped on the bed, his Rotom Dex floating in front of his face for the next day's schedule. They had a bus to catch at 4 pm tomorrow to Blackthorn City. So they had to round up everything by 3, tomorrow. And that included the tourist spots such as Lake of Rage and then a Gym Battle. So, maybe Mahogany wasn't that busy of a city but life here sure is serene.

Shutting down the power of the erudite device and placing it on the top of the nightstand, Ash picked himself up. He unpacked partly, only setting aside some stuff he needed, rest was as it is in the bag. Clipping Donphan and Samurott's Pokéball by his belt, he felt assured that those were the only companions he needed in case, of any emergency.

He placed the rest of the Pokéballs next to Pikachu's pillow, it would be the mouse's choice to call them out or not. Turning on the TV for Pikachu, promising him to be back with some supplies and food and took off to explore the evening life of Mahogany.

XXX

 _ **Next day, Noon.**_

The frosty corridor made Ash and Pikachu shiver. The ever present cold had become their nemesis. The wind made talking impossible, howling sharply. It wasn't a pleasant coldness. It was the kind that made you walk all the faster and brace your head against the wind. No matter how warm the blood in your veins, your face got frozen just the same. There was a crunch of frost each step as they made their way to the battle room of the Mahogany Gym.

On an iceberg far at the end, was an aged man in a meditative stance, wearing nothing but a khaki shorts and donning a Hawaiian summer polo. So deep in thought, the man didn't realize he had a few guests present. Patience not being Ash's strongest virtue…

''Yo, wrinkle-ton! Since when are you sitting there like that? Jurassic or Triassic?'' Ash snapped. ''I don't think you are gonna achieve immortality that way…''

The elder's eyes shot open, his meditation perturbed abruptly. Right upon opening his eyes, his feeble sight could make out the appearance of a young man in dark warm clothes with a Pikachu on his shoulder. His hearing wasn't upto the mark but he had taken every word Ash had burst out. Letting out a choke chuckle, ''Haven't you got a mouth on you?''

'' I got everything that you lost! So, are you going to accept my challenge or not!?'' Ash yawped.

Raising himself with the help of his cane, Pryce narrowed his eyes once again. ''Allow me to cool your anger…''

XXX

The battlefield stood a perfect epitome of its type. The entire field was coated on permafrost. Icicles and other frozen structures hung from the ceiling. Gust of icy winds blew from the sides. Both trainers settled themselves on their respective places, their gazes signaling that this battle couldn't be stopped anyhow now.

''You act like one, but I see that you are no amateur. So you must be familiar with the rules of the Gym, for as we shall have a three on three battle,'' Pryce stated, ''You may be the ebullient one but my experience will do all the talking.''

''Alright, Freezy. Prepare for the three _Brrs.._!'' Ash sledged, ''Let's tango, **Samurott!** ''

The blue sea lion Formidable Pokémon appeared on the frosted field, honking out his name. Clapping his flippers, fumbling with his whiskers, Samurott prepared for the battle.

''Ha, a Unovian, I see!'' Pryce exclaimed, and released his own Pokémon before Samurott. The light materialized to take the shape of a reserved powerhouse in Pryce's arsenal. Walrein, the Ice Break, Pokémon bellowed upon release, eyes glinting upon the fellow water type, immediately a spark of rivalry blazing between them. The walrus and the sea lion locked eyes, now to battle to determine who is the better aquatic among them.

The third from the left Pokéball on Ash's belt, rumbled before the occupant of it burst out, revealing itself to be the gleeful Face Pokémon. ''Glalie!''

''Aww man! Now you are mimicking Samurott too!?'' Ash whined.

''Glalie! Glalie!'' the ice type cheered floating in circles around its trainer. ''Glalie!''

''Oh so…you wanna be my advisor?!'' Ash stood perplexed at the suggestion.

''lie!'' the Face Pokémon bounced a bit, as a nod.

''Works for me then!'' Ash beamed. A cough faltered his enthusiasm to annoyance.

''Could we get this battle underway?'' the old man hacked.

''Why you planning to die later, old timer?''

''Just want to get you out of here as soon as I can, so make the move lad!''

''Geezer…'' Ash blew a raspberry, ''Aqua Jet!''

Indignant as he already was, Samurott would show this fat ball of blubber now. ''Rot!'' he cried, summoning a powerful swirl of water around his form, launching himself towards Walrein. Surprisingly agile, with far more speed and sureness, Samurott hit his mark, by jabbing his long horn into Walrein's thick layer.

Walrein was forced back, wincing after taking the first hit of the match.

''Hail!'' Pryce ordered, pointing his cane forward.

The huge ice type chimed and clapped its flippers together, creating a harsh snowstorm, to fall on the field. As if it wasn't a problem before. Samurott shuddered as the flakes began to touch his body.

''I see,'' Ash mumbled, scrutinizing Walrein, ''Walrein's ability must be Ice Body. Right at the beginning, huh?'' Smirking, ''Aqua Jet, once again!''

Maybe the first one wasn't impressive enough, is what Samurott thought. Nevertheless, he launched himself at Walrein, coated again inside a stronger veil of water.

''Surf!''

The latter conjured a large tidal wave, that swept under its body, carrying it onto the current just above the battlefield. The gigantic wave collided with Samurott's missile center-stage, washing over the efforts of Samurott's Aqua Jet.

''Now Body Slam!''

Soon, the water dispersed, and gravity began to do its job, as the huge beast began to lumber down towards Samurott.

''Megahorn, right at it!''

Obviously, Samurott wasn't going to take this sitting down. His horn took over a brilliant green shine, brandished ready only to sting, as the pokémon leapt into the air, soaring for the pummeling Walrein.

''rott!'' the water type shrieked, slamming his horn into Walrein's under, sending the larger water type reeling from the pain. Walrein flopped back on the ground, its belly hurt but yet it stood sturdy. Its spot of injury was healed thanks, to Hail and Samurott winced, well darn the Hail.

''Ice Ball!''

''Sacred Sword!''

The Ice Break Pokémon fired a jagged ball of ice at Samurott, but was easily shattered with a swing of the green elongated horn on Samurott's crest.

''Tch! Ice Ball, once again!''

Walrein again released a large orb of ice, twice the size of the previous one. Yet it was cut into pieces just by a toss of Samurott's head. Walrein kept on firing, one after the other, each larger than the last, each slower at the rate, but the long curved horn sliced them each time, rendering them useless. Even the continuous assault of hails stones didn't break Samurott's momentum.

''Surf!''

Another might wave swooped up, this time without a rider, at Samurott.

''Spinning Aqua Jet! Use it with Megahorn!''

Having his lessons taken from none other than Floatzel, Samurott shot off in a burst of water once more, rocketing off towards the walrus. Adding to the assault was his horn inside the jet, illuminating a bright green aura. The last part wasn't hard, as Samurott began to spin around very fast, propelling himself through the crashing wave. It cut through the surf like a knife cuts a butter and passed ahead.

However, the other side of the wave was empty, until Pryce's next command took over.

''Now, Body Slam!'' the feeble old man yelled.

Ash with his companions by his side, raised his head, to find Walrein collapsing it's body nimbly towards Samurott. The water veil around the Formidable Pokémon dissipated, and he was left vulnerable.

''So that Surf was a decoy!'' Ash grit. ''Damn it! I knew he was onto something!''

''Glalie!''

''What?'' Ash narrowed his eyes at his ice type.

''lie! Lie! Glalie!'' the ice type apprised.

''Could you cut the jargons and specify clearly?!'' Ash puffed his cheeks.

''Lie! Glalie!'' the Face Pokémon bounced up and down.

''So that's what they are going for?! What a blunt strategy!''

''Pika!'' the mouse agreed.

Displaying a degree of agility that was unexpected for its species, Walrein landed on Samurott's back with full weight. The wind was knocked out from Samurott's lungs and the water type began to struggle.

''There's no way out now,'' Pryce primed. ''Sheer Cold!''

A cyan blue beam began to form between Walrein's tusks.

''Get this,'' Ash smirked, throwing an arm outward. ''Use your horns to get it off!''

Ash's idiosyncratic battle style again chanted in his favor, completely knocking Pryce off his socks. With a toss of his head, and with every other spike on Samurott's body, the boastful water type jabbed each section of the Ice Break Pokémon. The beefy walrus roared in pain, forced to lift itself off Samurott. If it wasn't so blubbery, maybe the spikes would have impaled themselves inside it. Sheer Cold died in its mouth. However, due to the constant fall of Hail one-sixteenth of his energy was revived.

''Grass Knot!''

Once free from the pressure of the ice type, Samurott aimed to end this quickly. His eyes momentarily glowed green, and miraculously, even on an ice field, a legion of glass blades rose up, each targeting Walrein, wrapping themselves around Walrein's body, holding the huge walrus down.

The lips of Ash curled upwards, as he smiled, having used a strategy last used against him in his battle with Whitney. Each blade that sprang began to seal every one of Walrein's movements. Respiring, Ash took out a pumpkin orange crystal and placed it on his Z Ring. Both trainer and Pokémon became encased in a tangerine aura, striking a series of odd poses together, while Pryce looked upon.

''Let's go, Samurott! ALL-OUT-PUMMELING!'' Ash hollered, as he finished the last mandatory pose.

A brilliant sumo palm formed in front of Samurott. Boosting the base power of his known fighting type move, the spread out palm dashed forward, swatting the ensnared Pokémon, where it stood. Once the Z Move was achieved, the Ice Break Pokémon was sent careening on the ice floor. Cut marks from abrupt separation from the glass blades were visible on its body. Its astounded expression and swirling eyes were more than enough to show its current status.

''That's a _cold_ knockout,'' Ash stretched his grin.

A red beam of light retrieved Walrein back into its Pokéball. Pryce huffed, as he put away his Pokéball, heart sank already at the lifting the first loss. ''You have a very sharp mind, young man. You are just like I was back in the days. Young and hot blooded. But now, I have something that you have in a low proportion. Experience, young man. Experience always trumps youth.''

''But then, I got the better judgement…'' Ash laughed it off, using Samurott's Pokéball to recall him back into the capsule, before he could lunge at Ash. Using a second, he flipped the Pokéball, releasing his second option for the battle.

''TALON!'' the Scorching Pokémon shrieked, upon being called. The Pokémon, embodies with the elements of the best raptor, seeked perching upon the ice type field, eyes lingering to gain a sight of its opponent. One of the worries, Hail, was over by now, as its limit was no more than upto five-six turns.

'''Let's see how your judgement aids you against this one.'' Pryce sparked. ''Go, Cloyster!''

The Bivalve Pokémon took form at a platform that floated close to the center of the field, appearing as menacing as ever. It's sinister smirk causing a slight disturbance in Talonflame's demeanor. Fluttering its wings, Talonflame took a strategic position in the air.

''Please don't be offended if we are not intimidated. After all it's just a pearl,'' Ash drawled lamely, ''Steel Wing!''

Talonflame's many feathers were coated in hardened, glimmering steel, ideal for smashing into Cloyster's armor.

''Withdraw!''

With an immediate command like that, Cloyster gave a maniacal grin, shutting itself shut. Talonflame crossed it, smashing its mineral-clad wing into Cloyster's exterior. The hard shell just toppled off the floor.

''Steel Wing again!''

With impressive aerial flexibility, Talonflame made a loop before charging at Cloyster again, wing again coated in shimmering metal.

''Rapid Spin!''

Unharmed from the first hit, the clamped Bivalve Pokémon spun itself at outrageous speed. The shell then launched at Talonflame, aiming to act as attack as every bit as much as did a defense. Barely able to dodge, the two attacks collided, grinding off each other. The clacking of Cloyster's hide against Talonflame's wing echoed throughout the gym. But Cloyster was still in motion. The barbed spikes hit Talonflame, the friction and the contact broke. The force enough to send the fire flying type back.

''Icicle Crash!''

At the precise moment, Cloyster took a moment to stop spinning and revealed itself open to face its vulnerable opponent. The spike above its head gathered an energy of light blue, as ice particles began to form around its barbed horn. A crystalline wind emanated from inside of the Bivalve Pokémon's shell, conjuring up large, sharpened icicles at a remarkably fast pace. Using the spike above its head, Cloyster directed the icicles, streaking them towards Talonflame. The spikes of ice came raining down upon Talonflame mercilessly, as it squawked by the assault.

''Flame Charge!''

Bathing itself in flames, the brutal downpour of icicles was no more than just drops, as each icicle melted upon contact with Talonflame. With a boost in speed, and the flame cloaking it in strength, Talonflame plummeted to piledrive into Cloyster.

''Withdraw, once again!''

Cloyster locked itself into its shell just in time. The blazing Talonflame crashed beak first against it, managing to knock it off its bearings, but under the relief of protection, the shell just stumbled back.

''Icicle Crash!''

The Bivalve Pokémon once again emerged from its shell, firing an onslaught of icicle spines from its tough exterior.

''We'll answer it this time!'' Ash called, ''Counter with Razor Wind!''

Concentrating the air around it, Talonflame shot two crescents of sharp wind. The icicles and the wind scythes collided in the center, eliciting quite a disrupting explosion.

''Steel Wing!''

Squawking with ecstasy, Talonflame spread out both wings, wielding them in gunmetal gray. The Steel Wing was its preferred close combat move and there was no doubt in that. ''TALLOOOONNN!'' it screeched, taking off for Cloyster in a once and for all assault again.

''Clamp!''

Right at the moment the Steel Wing struck its head, Cloyster jolted its eyes open. It too wasn't enjoying being scurrying back to its shell everytime. Resuming its haunting grin, The Bivalve Pokémon slammed its shell shut right on Talonflame's wing. Talonflame cried out in pain and flailed limply; its wing was smashed between the doors of Cloyster's shells.

'' _Damn, what defenses Cloyster's got. We haven't even marked a move yet!''_ Ash grumbled.

''Rapid Spin!''

The Bivalve Pokémon did just that, spinning wildly in place with Talonflame still in its grip. Talonflame squawked being taken on a spin ride against its will. Rather than making an attack, Cloyster simply released Talonflame from its clamp, aiming to send the Pokémon flying.

Talonflame winced, upon being hurled like that as it crashed against the ceiling, once again the frigid icicles hanging above probing its back, doubling the damage. Like a feather, Talonflame flew down, one eye shut as it blenched in pain.

Call it a miracle, but Talonflame wasn't the only one to cringe in pain. Cloyster's grin wasn't so daunting when a brief flame erupted on its body, indicating that it was inflicted with a burn status condition.

''Cloyster!'' the old man's eyes shot up.

''My Talonflame comes with the ability, Flame Body. One physical contact, and the opponent gets scorched. But I thought you might knew that, since you are… _cough…_ experienced.'' Ash taunted.

Pryce grimaced.

''Roost!'' Ash called, his Pokémon's pain had not escaped his mind.

Talonflame erected both its wings, glowing a soft bluish white, regaining some of the lost energy. Squawking, it felt fresh and new.

''Icicle Crash!'' Not bothered by Ash's rudeness, Pryce made a call.

Cloyster who was still suffering, hoisted up its horn, pulsating it with a bright blue, releasing yet another barrage of the projectiles of the element.

''Not this time!'' Ash beamed. This battle was getting him excited by the second. ''Spinning Steel Wing-Flame Charge combo!''

Charging up its erected wings, coated in silver, Talonflame sped forward with grace. Twirling into a fast spin, it looked as if a gray tornado headed Cloyster's way. Next, vibrant red flames ignited into the full body spin, with a scalding shade of blue. The icicles were bounced of harmlessly, as the combo struck into Cloyster, with all of Talonflame's burning fury.

The Bivalve went soaring by the sudden and nimble, dually effective move, landing in front of a gaping Pryce, unmoving.

''You know where does experience comes from, Pryce?'' Ash asked, recalling the tired bird back to its Pokéball. ''Hardships…which doesn't have anything to do with age.''

Gritting his teeth, or whatever was left of it, Pryce couldn't deny that the young boy was right. Taking out the Pokéball to recall Cloyster, Pryce made a fast effort, to replace it with the last Pokémon of the day.

The Pokéball opened, and a Mamoswine thumped on the field. ''Mamoooo!'' the giant beast trumpeted, eager to battle.

''That must be his Piloswine,'' Ash thought, recalling the events how he had previously helped the man opposite to him, search for it. Winding to throw his last Pokéball, Ash tossed the capsule forward.

Upon materializing from the Pokéball's red beam, Donphan promulgated his presence with a loud trumpet.

''Glalie/Pika!'' both Pokémon cheered for the newly called.

Both tuskers locked eyes, their teeth bristled with anticipation. The pachyderms were only a few distances apart. On the same gym field, another rivalry had born between these two heavyweights. And only one, single battle could ease their hunger for a battle. Just a command had to be dropped to commence this battle, that's all!

''Take Down!'' Pryce broke the ice with the first call.

''Go on ahead!'' Ash followed quickly.

Both Pokémon trumpeted, and stomped the ground. For such a hefty Pokémon, Mamoswine picked up speed, heading recklessly for Donphan. The latter hoisted his trunk; the battle cry was filled with pride and self-confidence. Preparing for the incoming move, Donphan charged at Mamoswine, squat body moving with unfitting yet pleasing speed. The collision was met with a deafening crunch.

Both Pokémon clashed against one another, tusks locked in a mortal combat. All might was applied into pushing each other. Aggression was unmistakable. Stress of the battle could exhaust them to thirst.

For a first few seconds, Mamoswine was the bull possessed. It was gaining the edge. Its strong and thickset form began to push Donphan backwards. But Donphan stood on his ground. This was an all-out War! Now, Donphan's pride was on the line. With all his might applied in the footing, Donphan began to force himself forward against Mamoswine, staggering it a few steps back.

''Scary Face and toss Donphan aside!''

Mamoswine wasn't taking a liking to being pushed away like that. It narrowed its eyes in a menacing way. Hues lit, consuming the hybrid's eyes with an eerie, devilish glow. The blue mask, the tusks and furrowed hues made Mamoswine resemble like a real life monster, in Donphan's perception. A quick growling gaze into Donphan's eyes and the smaller pachyderm flinched, terrified upon being stared.

Once Donphan's grip was lost, Mamoswine lifted the ground type with the help of its tusks and tossed him to the side. ''PHAAN!''

Donphan rolled to a stop, back up and coughing. The ice below made it hard for him to regain his bearings, but Donphan stood up finally.

Frowning, Pryce pointed his cane forward. ''Take Down!''

The twin tusked Pokémon headed straight for Donphan.

''Earthquake!''

Recovered enough to continue, Donphan let out a furious trumpet, one of his legs harshly striking the ice field below. The field rattled horribly, the power of the attack caused cracks to break out in the field, w well as hampering Mamoswine in the process. Mamoswine lost its bearings due to the disruption in the field, mind completely drifted away from the using move.

''Assurance!''

Donphan, clearing an impressive amount of air in his leap, smashing head first into Mamoswine's big, fleshy snout.

''Blizzard!''

''MAMOOOO!'' the Twin Tusk Pokémon snarled frantically, exhaling a powerful frosty gale of snow from its muzzle. Donphan endured to the best of his ability, trying to stand firm while keeping himself aware of being frozen by the attack. Nearly Ash's entire side of the battlefield was frozen over in ice.

Ash brushed the tip of his nose. He knew something like this was going to happen. ''Fire Fang!''

The entire pile of snow melted into water once Donphan engulfed his tusks in flames. Water droplets in his hide began to dry up from the heat.

''Continue with Fire Fang!'' Ash stretched his arm.

Donphan thrashed forward, fiery fangs ready to barb into Mamoswine's fur.

''Ice Fang!''

Though knowing that Mamoswine was partly tender to heat, Pryce made Mamoswine engage against that move. Mamoswine, not being a recipient of a moment's rest, charged forward, preparing its tusks in an icy sheen.

The mighty Armor Pokémon slide forward, fast enough for the super effective move to land a critical hit, as the freezing tusks barely grazed his hide.

''Blizzard!''

Still in a closer trajectory, Donphan was no farther than at a foot distance from Mamoswine's nose. The mammoth's furs bristled and it began conjuring up a harsh snowstorm again. The energy homed in on Donphan once again, as the Pokémon recoiled from the temperature. The freezing spread and one half of Donphan's figure was sheeted in ice.

''Take Down!''

Charging forward once again, Mamoswine knocked the frosted Donphan right out of the way. However the collision had managed to break a few chunks of ice, freeing some parts of Donphan's body.

''We just need one leg for Earthquake!''

With one side already free from the iceberg he was trapped in, Donphan stomped his foot again, making the earth tremble. All the ice and snow around him, rattled and rumbled off on to the floor, completely emancipated from the Blizzard.

''Let's get this over with!'' Pryce ordered. ''Take Down!''

Mamoswine began with its thunderous stampede, drawing frighteningly.

''I couldn't agree more! Giga Impact!''

Surrounding his body with a swirling purple and orange, Donphan gained momentum before he thundered across the field, eyes locked on Mamoswine. As they drew closer, each braced for collision. Pryce held onto his cane while Ash's bangs were pushed back by the booming explosion that took place when the Pokémon rammed into one another.

The two Pokémon continued their struggled, trying their best to push each other, with their pride on the line. It was as if watching two Donphans in state of musth, trying to battle over a female. Their entire body were occupied with holding their own. More and more power was drawn from insides. This time, however, Donphan outclassed Mamoswine in both speed and strength. Even before Mamoswine could fully exert itself, the giant let out a squealing trumpet, it's legs buckled and it collapsed on the floor. Eyes had gained an expression of an unconscious critter.

''PHAAAANNNNN!'' the ground type proclaimed in a boast, winning the battle of the pachyderms. Even though, Donphan danced around merrily.

''Funny thing about ice…'' Ash soughed, readying a Pokéball ''One or the other way, it always melts…''

* * *

 **Phew! This took more than a week, but it's done. I'm starting on the Clair chapter immediately. It'll be out in the first week of July.**

 **Also, man the Alola League is premiering this Sunday. Can't wait any longer. Still pondering whether there's gonna be a six Pokémon rule though.**

 **Q &A**

 **Is Ash's Meltan going to evolve?**

 _Absolutely! All his Pokémon are evolved to their final stage._

 **Which Pokémon of Ash can Mega Evolve?**

 _Sceptile is confirmed. I was thinking about Charizard Y too. I don't know if a Trainer can Mega Evolve two Pokémon using one Key Stone but in the X &Y series, when Meyer(Blaziken Mask) loaned his Keystone to Professor Sycamore so he could Mega evolve Garchomp, I thought what's the maximum harm if Ash can Mega evolve two Pokémon_

 **Are you going to use any Gen VIII Pokémon?**

 _Once the series is commenced, we'll all get to know what Pokémon is Ash going to get. The pattern that has always been followed is that the first two of his Pokémon is a starter and a flying type. So let's see. But to answer the question, yes I'll use them. Secondly, the last destination is only Alola._

 **Thank you.**

 **Next on ABR**

 **Chapter 23:** Clair(full six on six)

 **Chapter 24:** Vincent Jackson

 **Chapter 25:** Jon Dickson


	23. Lizard vs Dragon! Battle of Dragons!

**Initially I was going to name this chapter, ''The Lair of Clair!'' but that would have led to some** _ **Misconception.**_ **XD. Anyway, the final Gym Battle is here. Actually I was gonna have Clair as the Elite Four and introduce an OC into this one as Clair's cousin or apprentice. But then Johto already has Koga, Bruno, Karen and Will. In my story, Bruno and Koga are the also the members Elite Four of Indigo (Kanto) along with Lorelei and for the fourth, I have narrowed down my choices to Gary, Leaf and Silver. Might as well be as an OC. Lance is already the Champion. So I just waved the idea of Clair being into the Elite 4 off. Maybe in the time skip, I'll have her as the Elite Four replacing some member. But for now, I'll just have her as the Blackthorn City Gym Leader.**

 **We haven't done a full battle since chapter 14** **th** **. So this is going to be a really long one but I'll try to keep it short. Read whenever you have time, okay**

 **Location: The Holy Dragon Land**

* * *

Dragonite was amuck again. One Hyper Beam after the other, she began to burst open the landscape. No matter how hard Clair would try to console, her words only fell on deaf ears. Not anywhere in the huge terrain of Holy Dragon Land, would the Dragon Pokémon seek solace. It was flipping out due to over usage of Outrage.

''Stop it Dragonite! You'll put every Pokémon in danger! Calm yourself!'' she upbraided, chasing the ferocious dragon on foot.

''Grawww!''

 _Another Hyper Beam tore a field of flowers._

''No Dragonite!''

''Grawwww!''

''Lapras, come on out and use Sing!''

The voice caught the Gym Leader's attention as a metallic sphere rolled by her side. An anomalous figure zipped past Clair, impressing her with his stealth though she was fretting over. The Pokéball burst open and the Transport Pokémon appeared with a melodious soothing cry. Dozens of notes danced around the breeze, slowly wafting towards Dragonite. The testy Dragonite couldn't avoid the musical melody, and found herself lulling off to sleep. Gravity played its role and soon, Dragonite was coiled on a mat of flowers, happily knocked into a slumber.

''Phew…'' Clair breathe out a relief, recalling the dormant Dragon back into her Pokéball.

''Thanks for that,'' she turned to the man, who was stroking his Lapras's neck, and leaned a gentle respectful bow. ''She's isn't hostile by nature. She just ran spare after Outrage.''

''Not hostile huh?'' Ash snickered, ''Wouldn't be the same case for Lance though…''

Even though she was ahead of being mature at her age, the thorny mention of her cousin irked her face. Straightening up, she smiled anyways. ''So are you training your Pokémon nearby?''

''No, I was looking for you. I went to your Gym before but the Einstein looking guy there said I will find you here.'' Ash pursed his lips, while thinking. ''I wasn't sure how would I spot you out, but then the man was kind enough to help me out. He said the Gym Leader is a stoic woman named Eclair with maya blue hair color. She's wearing a tight bodysuit and…..'' Ash seethed, trying to recollect what the old assistant had described. ''Uh…I don't think I waited there after the bodysuit.''

With a tinge of crimson blush on her face, Clair narrowed her eyes, and posed with her hand stationed on her hip. ''I'm the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, Clair. So you seek a Gym Battle with me?''

''No, I seek just a friendly match right here. A full six on six battle!'' Ash stretched an arm outward.

''And you dare that knowing that I'm a dragon user?'' she cocked an eyebrow.

''I know many trainers don't get past your Gym or maybe they don't even opt for it, but then I'm not one of those. I am always ready to throw the gauntlet down!'' Ash pumped a fist.

''If you weren't a such a helpful hand just now, you would have gone home disappointed. But then,'' Clair curled her lips, ''that's the least I can grant you. Plus you do look strong, and my Dragon Pokémon do savor challenges now and then. So I'll battle you. But a word of caution, my style is inspired by dragons. I am the best Dragon Master in the world. And-''

''Alright, Daenerys. Let's get rolling…''

XXX

The lake in the center of the landscape mirrored the sky above, both of them blue and shimmering. A beautiful view for a Saturday afternoon. Both trainers stood face to face, separated by a margin of land as the battlefield, parallel to the lake. Shimmers moved across the deep green surface as if light itself could be blown by the wind. Their hands traced towards their intended Pokéball, both of them in a stance like two cowboys brushing their fingers on pistols.

''Let's make a twist shall we?'' Ash proposed. ''Let's lift the four move limit. Both your and my Pokémon know more than four!''

''Fine by me!'' Clair abided almost instantly, as if the suggestion wasn't even needed. ''Now you enter the Dragon's lair. Go Gyarados!'' Brow furrowed, she quickly chucked a Pokéball in the water.

An array of bubbles began to break the surface, and the serpentine showed itself bursting out of the lake. Uncoiled, it towered by Clair's side, a glimpse of the challenger was enough for it to understand it was called for a fight.

'' _Dragon's lair, does she mean her...?! Wow, what a dork…''_ Ash grimaced at the dirty thought, winding up before throwing the capsule in his grasp in the air. Lapras once again appeared in the water, staring intently at Gyarados.

Both water type, monster of the seas at the center of tall tales; gazed at one another with grudge, one thundered while the other chimed.

''That's smart. With most Lapras being immune to water attacks because of their Water Absorb ability, it becomes the perfect choice against Gyarados. But that won't give you any luck,'' Clair deduced.

'' …Hydro Pump!''

With a cry of confidence in her Trainer's statement, the Transport Pokémon parted her maw to fire a torrent of gushing water towards the sea serpent.

''Answer with Flamethrower!''

The unorderly beam was matched with an immense stream of fire power. The clash of the two moves resulted in emission of steam that obscured for a few minutes over the lake before dying down.

''Body Slam!''

Taking advantage of the time, Lapras made use of her strong flippers, ejecting herself from the water, to land her entire body on Gyarados.

''In the water and smack with your tail!''

Gyarados quickly slithered under the water with sublime grace, breaking the calmness of the water. Lapras had barely made a touchdown before the large slender tail slammed and hurled Lapras away, earning a cry from the Pokémon as she soared upon the water.

''Take a dive as well, Lapras and use Dragon Dance!''

The voice was enough for the pokémon to reawake her composure before Lapras dived into the pool alike. Flipping about she became immersed in a red, misty aura. All her speed and power stats took a sudden augmentation.

''Crunch!''

Once in the water, panic began to enter Lapras, as wide open jaws of Gyarados approached her at a frenzied pace.

''Confuse Ray!''

Shutting her eyes close for a second, and shooting them open with rage, a glare into Gyarados's eyes was all it took! With its hues gaining a red gleam, Gyarados stopped midway, and began to thrash about. The dance of its shadow underwater was enough to alarm Clair that her Pokémon had been confused. A ear splitting roar escaped the Sea Serpent as it surfaced back, once again exposing itself to the air.

''This is just to let you know. From now on, take me seriously!'' Ash exhorted "Freeze Dry!''

Floating herself back, Lapras gain fired a blast of cold from her mouth. Freeze Dry struck, flooding across Gyarados's body with a painful chill. The bitter cold caused the confused Pokémon to roar out in pain.

Pale icy teeth adorned Gyarados's mouth, and with a battle defeated against the cold, the Atrocious Pokémon fell forward on water unconscious, splashes causing the waters to push against each other.

As Clair looked upon stunned, Ash smiled, ''You see Freeze Dry is an ice type move that's super effective if used against a water type. Luckily, Gyarados just happens to be one,'' expounding to fly away her confusion.

Clair's expression softened into a smirk, she recalled Gyarados back in its capsule. ''Don't get so ahead of yourself. This battle is far from over. I still have five Pokémon left.'' Quickly replacing the Pokéball with a new one, she lobbed it forward. ''Go, Arcanine!''

Letting a loud howl, the Legendary Pokémon proclaimed its presence.

''And all five will end up like Gyarados!'' Ash chuckled whimsically, holding a Pokéball to return Lapras. ''You were awesome.''

Maintaining a calm poise, Ash coolly tossed his second Pokéball into the air. ''Let's tango, Goodra!''

The lighted assembled taking the form of quite an unfamiliar sight that Clair had not seen before. A pudgy light purple creature towered before Arcanine. Though it resembled a snail, Clair's years of practice and expertise immediately told her that it was a Dragon. Sluggish and it's body covered in slime, some of it dripped from its hands and chin. But it didn't seem so repulsive. Large pair of retractable horns shone with powerful luster. It had a large tail that curled at the tip.

''Goo!'' the dragon cooed, slamming his tail on the ground, briefly creating a few shockwaves.

''That's a dragon type I have never seen before,'' Clair twisted her lips.

''I pity you Gym Leaders truly. You guys have a packed schedule worse than Government officials,'' Ash shrugged his shoulders, ''but anyway, Goodra's a dragon type from the Kalos region.''

''A Pokémon beyond my knowledge is no reason for us to worry! So bring it on!''

''As you wish! Dragon Pulse!''

Tossing his head back and throwing it forward again, Goodra blasted forward an explosive multicolored beam in the form of a dragon.

''Quite an eccentric Dragon Pulse,'' the Dragon master mused, ''Fire Spin!''

Arcanine gnashed its teeth before spit forward a roaring tunnel of flames at the Dragon Pulse, willing to swallow it. The corkscrew of flames collided with the heated pulse, forcing the flames to rise and burst.

''Dig!''

Using its hind legs, the faithful Arcanine quickly burrowed below.

''Goodra!''

The dragon sensed a bit of concern in his trainer's voice and therefore used his long neck to crane at him.

''Arcanine's a swift digger! So place your ears on the ground and listen carefully!'' Ash urged.

''Goo!'' With a accepting nod, Goodra used his signature feature, his long ears shot forward as vines and began to trace any sort of movement underground. The Dragon Pokémon concentrated hard, picking up on any signals of life underground. Just as the he felt disturbance quickly approaching him from beneath and the extensive grubbing muffled every sound to the Dragon.

''Now! Bounce outta there!''

Slamming on the unstable ground below, and with a push of his remarkable tendrils, Goodra launched upwards just in time, to escape the deceiving attack. With an impressive leap for such a weighty Pokémon, that even amazed Clair, Goodra began to make his descent on the ground.

''Power Whip!''

Launching its horns at terrifying speeds, they took an emerald glow and slapped Arcanine across the face twice. A howl of pain gave Ash a good measure for Ash's success.

Clair frowned. This Pokémon was even stronger than she thought. Maybe having a Pokémon like that and she could be on par with Lance. But that was a time for later. Now she needed to know its weakness. ''Quick, Hidden Power!''

Stomping a foot, a purple orb of energy was belched out, hitting its mark. A potent shockwave assaulting Goodra that earned a wince of pain.

''Hmm…Hidden Power must be Dragon Type,'' Ash's smile took a downward curve. '' _Gotta watch out for that…''_

''Hidden Power once again! This time make it stronger!'' Clair called, throwing an arm outward.

''Ice Beam!'' Ash countered.

''DRA!'' the dragon furrowed brows, and a cyan light sparkled between its arms. Two currents of cold energy twirled across one another, merging to form a bright cold blue of icy energy that shot forward and froze the Hidden Power in a chunk of ice.

''Fire Spin!''

''Ice Beam!''

Both elemental attacks met midway, the storm frosting the flames and the flames silencing the storm. Both attacks were equally matched and ate one another in an ear ringing smoke.

''Flare Blitz!''

The Legendary Pokémon cried out, surrounding itself with in a roaring flame, preparing for the brutal assault that would follow. Arcanine threw itself at Goodra, crashing into the bulky beast in a brilliant blaze. The sheer momentum pile-drove the Pokémon backwards, ending in an explosion of flames that covered his entire form.

Arcanine couldn't keep its smirk held for long, as shocks danced around it, the user became the recipient of the recoil damage.

Clair too, was certain this wasn't the end yet. For a hit like that, they would have to continue for maybe three more.

Ash meanwhile threw an arm outward, making his move. ''Rain Dance!''

Dealing with the scorches on his skin, Goodra tossed his head and wailed towards the sky. ''GOOOOO!''

The blue skies became overhung with a blanket of grey, so much that one could barely make out the difference between the sky and the clouds. Several blobs of darks clouds joined together, stirring above where Goodra, Arcanine and the two humans stood, doing what they do the best: bringing rain always at the wrong time. The torrent of rain became a heavy downpour. Each droplets that trickled down Goodra's skin calmed him and the burns began to disappear.

And being a fire type, Arcanine couldn't only stand there displeased at the water soaking him.

''That isn't going to stop us! Flare Blitz once more!''

Irritated, as could be observed by its teeth bristled, Arcanine surrounded itself in another fiery film, bolting for Goodra, fed up with the battle.

''Wrap your ears around Arcanine!''

''Goo?'' the behemoth looked back hesitatingly.

''Trust me! You won't feel any damage!'' Ash pressed.

And he was right! The rain was already fighting on Goodra's behalf as the flames coating Arcanine were growing weaker. With a questionable determination on his face forged against the trust he had in his trainer, Goodra shot his vines once again, grabbing hold of the canine's body. The few wisps of fire burnt his horns but rain was a perfect insurance hedged. Tightening Arcanine in his grasp, slowing the Flare Blitz that was dying down, Goodra managed to hold Arcanine in one place, suffocation already adding another problem for the Legendary Pokémon.

Clair raised a brow. _What is he trying to do?_

''Now, Thunderbolt!''

''What?''

The antennae began to spark, with sizzling electricity. Static electricity coursed through the horns, culminating before travelling in a swirling motion along the wrapped vines that were Goodra's horns. A perfect conductor for electricity. Countless volts of electricity emanated Arcanine, power boosted from the heavy rains. Harsh punishment followed. Arcanine howled and barked, as electricity shot through its system.

Once Goodra was done, he released Arcanine, his horns retreating back to their original size. Arcanine slumped on the shore, black wisps trailing his form. With swirls in its eyes, that was all Arcanine could contribute in the battle.

''Return,'' Clair solemnly recalled her Pokémon. As much as she wanted to explode on the trainer, she kept in mind that whatever he did wasn't illegal. But that was a bit over the edge.

Sensing her rage boiling, Ash rubbed the back of his head, apologizing. ''Sorry, I think that was a bit overboard. But don't worry; I'm always packed with medications. You don't need to visit the Pokémon Center.''

''That's fine…It's a Pokémon battle after all. A Dragon user doesn't mourn…'' Clair waved off, his words managed to seal the anger in her. Apology was accepted and another Pokéball was hurled into the water, which immediately signaled Ash that the next one was going to be a water type.

The Pokéball burst open and a Kingdra jumped into the water.

''With the rain still in effect, Kingdra's Swift Swim will activate. I need to use a defensive approach for this one,'' Ash thought aloud, returning Goodra back to his capsule. Not affording time for a momentary thanks, Ash quickly replaced the spot with another Pokémon. ''It's your turn, Snorlax!''

''Laaaax!'' the Sleeping Pokémon fully awaken now, thumped on the banks of the lake, fresh and brisk, ready to battle. Memory served right for a Pokémon sleeping 10 hours a day, as his squinted eyes recalled that he had faced the same Kingdra 14 years ago.

''Laaaax!'' the big cat scratched his face.

''We'll start for a change! Hydro Pump!''

''dra!'' from its snout, it squirted out a terrible powerful jet of water. The heavy pressure began to propel into Snorlax, but just once cycle of respiration helped his bloated stomach to bounce off the jet.

''Laaax!'' he goaded.

''`Hide in the water!''

''Heavy Slam on the water!''

''Lax!'' the Pokémon jumped off the shore and came crashing back on the waters with a thud. A large area became to shake and tremble, sending wave after wave over the disturbed waters. Kingdra grimaced as it felt the shockwaves underwater.

''Surface back up and use Smokescreen!''

Kingdra barely made itself visible before a thick, black smoke shrouded, dancing on the water.

'' _They think a sneak attack is going to make a difference?''_ Ash squinted.

''Dragon Pulse!''

Locating its target in the veil of the smoke, Kingdra trumpeted, a beam of swirling violet and red hues burst from its muzzle. This one Snorlax failed to avoid but endured it, as he felt being hit by mere embers. Suddenly, he felt his legs give away as he was being dragged into the depths of water.

He espied down to find Kingdra had been tugging on his leg, slowly trawling him into the water.

''So that's was their plan!'' Ash's brows shot up. ''Dragon Pulse was just to lure us!'''

The first time his head bob beneath the waves, Snorlax wasn't worried. In fact, he was an adept swimmer. Only thirty seconds passed, and he was now fully immersed in water. He thrashed and flailed wildly in the water, but Kingdra's flippers were resistant.

''You are where we want you!'' Clair mocked. ''Whirlpool!''

Hues took a hypnotic glow, as Kingdra released Snorlax and began twisting the water around the giant into a ferocious eddy, warping into a raging vortex, with Snorlax in the center of it. By now the smoke was cleared and vanished into the clean air and it had stopped raining, the sun visible once again.

Blood began to gush in Ash's heart when Snorlax's wails didn't reach his ears. ''Snorlax is in a state of inertia in a centripetal force. He can't do anything because the force is too strong. All he needs to get out of that Whirlpool is a jerk in a reverse order. _Think! Think! Think!''_ Ash racked his brains hard, before an idea struck his skull.

''Snorlax, Hyper Beam face forward!'' Ash yelled exciting, punching the air forward.

''SNOOOOR!''

It wouldn't be impossible if his trainer already had something in mind. Shifting and shaking, Snorlax adjusted itself in the cyclone of water, though it wasn't able to focus. White mixed with orange light began to glow in Snorlax's maw, its budding form wavering due to constant oscillation. Blasting forward the destructive beam, it hit the barrier of the vortex. The power from it began to repel Snorlax backwards, as the big cat was launched out of Whirlpool.

Once out of the whirlpool's clutches, Snorlax propelled himself back to the surface and gasped for the attention of oxygen. A thought struck in Ash's mind whether was this some kind of payback for what he had did to Arcanine. Drenched with water all over him, Snorlax emerged himself back on the shore. Going back in the water was certainly not an agenda anymore.

''Lax…'' he expelled a heavy breath.

''That last attack was very scheming,'' Clair praised, ''who knew Hyper Beam could be used is such a way.''

''I'm more devious than that! Try me…'' Ash sneered cockily.

''No other way! Dragon Pulse!''

Kingdra revealed itself from the water, again firing a violet blast from its snout.

''Psychic to direct it back!''

As soon as Ash gave the order, Snorlax's squinted eyes glowed blue, channeling the full extent of his psychic power to fling the draconic beam right back at Kingdra.

''In the water!'' Clair swiped a hand across.

Dreading at receiving its own attack induced with psychic energy, Kingdra once again took cover inside the lake water. The psychic imbedded dragon attack just coursed through and exploded far away.

''Pop it out with Earthquake!''

Jabbing his bulky paw on the water, Snorlax shook everything around it violently. Clair and Ash was already on their butts jostled by the sudden quake. The fissure surged through the waters, splitting them into two halves that ruined the aquatic arena. The walls of water crashed against one another.

''drooo!'' the blue sea horse was yanked in the air, a number done on it from the brutal Earthquake.

''Now, Psychic and bring it in front of you!'' Ash resumed.

''Snor!'' the lazy Pokémon drawled, lighting his eyes in an eerie blue, wrapping his opponent in the same ethereal glow he had dwarfed the Dragon Pulse in. The descending Kingdra was perplexed upon hovering above the water body before slowly being carrying to the shore, against its consent.

''No Kingdra! Try to fight it!'' Clair retorted.

''dra…'' it tensed its struggle, but couldn't make its body budge. Even if it did, it would be of no use, as Kingdra was only a few inches away from Snorlax. It snapped open its eyes, but it seemed its body wasn't being connected to its mind at the moment. All hopes of staying alive in this battle was slipping away.

''Ice Punch!''

Lunging forward to deliver a powerful frosty haymaker into Kingdra's jaw, he sent the water/dragon hybrid tumbling towards a dumbfounded Clair. Kingdra toppled to a halt, lying flat on its belly. It didn't respond hence upon Clair's call.

With another Pokémon meeting the same fate as her earlier, Clair huffed and fetch Kingdra's Pokéball, only to return the aquatic mammal back.

''You took us by surprise yet again,'' Clair smiled. Any disappointment of losing her three Pokémon was washed over, as this happened only a regular basis. ''You have elicited me to use my strongest Pokémon from now. Who knows maybe the outcome will be different this time?''

''Yeah, I'll pray for you,'' a bit of cockiness resonated in Ash's tone as usual, before Snorlax was returned back in his capsule. Looking down upon the capsule with pride, Ash chuckled with gleaming eyes, ''You just earned yourself a buttload of food, big guy.''

With both trainers now ready to get this battle back on, each clicked and tossed a Pokéball forward. Ash's capsule spun and blue azure light that released from it began to form the resident inside: Garchomp, who stood upon the battlefield with a braindead expression. While Clair's capsule released a dragon Pokémon that Clair had caught in front of Ash on Cave Islands.

The Shiny Druddigon stomped on the field, ratting with a loud roar. The ear splitting cry hit Garchomp like a slap in the face and he furrowed his eyes, claws raised in a defensive stance that affirmed he was ready to battle it out.

''Your Garchomp looks…blank,'' Clair observed, no other word in her vocabulary to replace 'blank'.

''He's always been like that…'' Ash hung his head, but tossed it back with a beam. ''But he's super strong, and can hold against five to six Pokémon without breaking a sweat!''

''Back it up then!''

''You got it, capegirl!'' Ash pumped a fist. ''Dragon Rush!''

With a push of powerful legs, Garchomp rocketed towards Druddigon , a vibrant raging yet mystical aura surrounding the Mach Pokémon.

''Dragon Tail!'' Clair ordered crisply.

Always ready for a brawl, Druddigon soared for Garchomp alike, tail aglown with teal draconic energy. The two dragon type moves clashed with booming explosion and both Pokémon were reeled back to where they started.

'' _Druddigon has gotten stronger. I wonder how she's managed to shape up Iris!''_ Realizing he has no time to spare on sentiments, Ash repeated the move ''Dragon Rush!''

The shark/dragon hybrid launched himself forward again, coated in a veil of draconic aura, stronger than before.

''Sucker Punch!''

Slick as usual, Clair once again crafted a deceptive tactic. Druddigon missiled forward, and struck a rattling punch with a high pitched roar in Garchomp's face, achieving both its goals: inflict a pain on Garchomp's ego and second, the death of the Dragon Rush it was vulnerable to.

Garchomp was leaned, hacking to regain breath.

''Flash Cannon!''

Giving no rest, Druddigon shrieked, firing a silver burst of energy from its mouth.

''We'll just bat it away! Flamethrower!''

Garchomp lurched back before quickly spitting out a river of flames, the rivulet quickly swallowed and overwhelmed the Flash Cannon, unabated in its pursuit of Druddigon

''Slash!''

Two sets of claws shone from within, slashing at the Flamethrower, with all the strength Druddigon put in this battle. Dual strikes decimated the attack, and Druddigon went to land a strike at Garchomp.

''Sandstorm!''

Whipping up a heavy sandstorm, Garchomp was able to sweep the shiny Cave Pokémon away from him.

''Dragon Claw!''

With no plans of rest, Garchomp lit his bared claws with a violet glow, and rushed forward for the falling dragon.

''Slash!''

Flipping about, Druddigon was just about to draw back an arm to brandish its claws, when it was bestially slashed across the face. The Cave Pokemon stumbled midair, baying in pain.

''Revenge!''

Eyes snapped open and Druddigon retaliated with a brutal slash across the chest. A guttural groan of pain signified Garchomp had received more damage than he had imposed.

''Now, Dragon Tail!''

Swinging its huge glowing tail, Druddigon was about to land a super effective whiplash, just when Ash flooded all its hopes with the ploy he had in mind.

''Chomp on it!''

Hues of the Pokémon and trainer alike dilated when, the Mach Pokémon caught the tail between his powerful jaws just in the nick of time. Much to Clair's dismay, she scorned. _Just how sneaky could he get?!'_

Sinking his fangs deep into Druddigon's tail, earning a sharp sprang of pain from the similar type, Garchomp hoisted its whole body above himself, in an all too familiar tactic that had won him half of the battles he had fought.

A coy smile broke out on Ash's face. ''Draco Meteor!''

Focusing upon the draconic energy within, a bright orange glow illuminated the corners of his mouth. Druddigon's eyes widened as it began to thrash and flap, but it seemed its tail was in rebellion. Garchomp's teeth were buried so deep, Druddigon could only feel the pain of it. Before even Clair could react, the move pushed past Garchomp's throat, launching Druddigon into the sky, carrying it above before the orb hit at a necessary altitude.

Brutal meteoric shots rained on the shore and water altogether, the shimmering splashes caused made Ash question whether the water type Pokémon beneath were safe or not. However, he wasn't able to trace any aura near the shore so that's a good sign.

Along with the fiery shots, Druddigon flopped on the field in a heap, rather harshly, with swirls in its eyes.

The Dragon Master urged to breathe another heavy sigh, instead opting to smile and maintain a calm demeanor. ''You did great, Druddigon. Return.''

And with that, the Cave Pokémon was once again back in its Pokéball.

Clair then tensed and glanced at her opponent, that cocky smirk that had annoying her since was still crept on his lips. ''Now that was quite an impressive way to use Draco Meteor. Have you thought of challenging the Elite Four? You could give Lance a run for his money.'' Clair recommended.

''I will, when I'm ready.'' A mischievous glint once again lit in Ash's eyes. ''And I'll win, unlike you.''

With a pout, Clair barked. ''Don't count your chickens before they hatch!'' With applied rage, she tossed another Pokéball with all the robustness.

From the Pokéball, Dragonair hasted to splash in the water, floating in it calmly.

''Touched a nerve there, did I?'' Ash chuckled, the red beam from Garchomp's Pokéball withdrew the once again dazed Mach Pokémon from the battle. Lobbing another Pokéball in place of him, Ash sent out his fifth choice. ''You're up, Noivern!''

From the burst of light, the Sound Wave Pokémon cawed an ear shattering cry, spreading his wings and standing upon the dry part of the shore. Unnerving eyes settled upon Dragonair, his ears bristled with anticipation. Dragonair too, lowered its gaze upon the strange Pokémon it had never battled before. But it understood that this was a Pokémon not to be trifled with. Neither Pokémon were willing to turn their eyes from each other.

''That Pokémon is a Noivern right?'' Clair inquired.

''You know?''

''Yes,'' she twitched a brow. What kind of a Gym Leader was she being taken for? ''I have read about them, but never encounter one. I guess, I gotta thank you…'''

''Hey, I'm just glad I didn't have to repeat my answer for Noivern as well…''

''Let's see how it battles!'' Clair threw an arm forward. ''Shield yourself in the water!''

''Take this one to the air!'' Ash mimicked.

While Dragonair took a huge dunk, Noivern beat his wings furiously, launching himself above the lake.

''Twister!''

''I'll show you a real twister! Hurricane!''

A beautiful cry from the Dragon snake summoned a large tornado that ripped towards the airborne dragon. While in a clatter of sounds, Noivern whipped up a monstrous gust above the lake, stirring up into a raging typhoon. The two vortexes raged in opposite directions and clashed at a mutual point, gales slashed each other, in a blistering tempest. Hurricane gulfed the Twister, and its peripheral winds began to rustle the waters. Both trainers felt themselves being lifted off their feet and pushed back again. The raw power of that Hurricane was beyond any wind storm, savage and unyielding.

The rushing, twisting waters began to cool off into chilling waves and mist.

''What amazing power!'' Clair gaped, lifting herself off the floor.

''Please tell me we got you amped up!'' the coy smile was back on Ash's face, as he too rose up from the muddy floor.

''You certainly did! This battle is unforgettable!'' Clair rejoiced, ''Now, Dragonbreath!''

The dragon type complied, although dizzy from the constant cyclone, it craned its neck, unleashing a spurt of green flames above in the direction of Noivern

''Dodge it and Boomburst!''

With mastery in echolation, Noivern quickly zipped past it, narrowly dodging the flames just by a margin. Sucking light in his glowing ears, a gruffed Noivern launched two extremely loud, tumultuous from his ears, directed straight for the slender dragon in the water.

''Pull yourself up, and use Shockwave!''

By the time the water was blasted through, Dragonair efficiently pulled itself into the air and its horn began to produce sparks.

'' _Damn, I forgot Dragonairs can fly!''_ Ash cringed at the folly. _''Plus she picked up on my strategy!''_

With a soft chant, Dragon released all abundance of the electricity. The move, which couldn't be evaded anyhow, reached Noivern, striking the Soundwave Pokémon with innumerable, unforgiving bolts. Shrieks of Noivern, made Ash's heart race. Thank goodness Hawlucha wasn't around.

''Now bring it down with Wrap!''

Wisps escaped the dragon's body, once the attack dissipated, but that didn't mean it was over. Surprisingly agile, Dragonair slithered forward and coiled itself around Noivern's body, squeezing away his freedom to breath. Noivern struggled for gasps, but his entire structure was constricted. With no movements, the weights of their body began to sink below in the air, as Ash quickly caught upon Clair's strategy.

''They want Noivern in the water!'' Shock registered on Ash's face. ''Leech Life!''

''What?''

Shame Noivern couldn't have done that without the command. Strong teeth crashed upon the serpentine's scales, making the Dragon's eyes bulge out in pain. All of its efforts were to no avail. Fangs took a olive sheen, as Dragonair whined at its energy being sapped away.

''Shock Wave to break free!''

Lightning once again engulf both Pokémon, but frying only Noivern as he was forced to retracted him fangs and set Dragonair free.

''Get back in the water!''

Away from Noivern's clutches, Dragonair recoiled before plunging in the water once again, where it could recuperate.

''Na uh! There's been too much hiding!'' Ash yelled. ''Hurricane on the water!''

''GRAWWWW!'' Flapping his wings rapidly, Noivern tore the through the waters with a vicious gale, kicking up an airborne whirlpool that quickly surrounded Dragonair.

''Quick use Shock Wave!''

A high pitched wail was drowned as electricity once again jolted in the cyclone, as crackling flashes once again sizzled Noivern, coughing a feral shriek out of him.

''We don't need all the electricity. You can have it back!'' Ash smirked in rapture. ''Dive in the water using Wild Charge!''

''Shit!''

Gathering all the electricity he had dealt with thrice in a row, his entire body showered with crackling sparks. In a moment of courage, the Soundwave Pokémon nosedived head first into the whirlpool he had created. Water being an excellent conductor of electricity, Dragonair couldn't avoid from being electrocuted. Sparks spread like a plague and hit the serpentine. Luckily, all water Pokémon had driven themselves far from the scene to the other end of the lake.

Noivern emerged into the air again, panting upon exertion. And Dragonair's coiled form floated on the surface, its defeat inevitable.

''Are you always this reckless?'' Clair chided.

''Does a Dragon Master whine?'' Ash lurched a brow.

''Just be careful, okay?'' Clair warned, as she returned Dragonair. With the Pokéball put away and last Pokéball in her hand, she sighed. ''But then this one has caused more trouble than you have.''

In a red beam of light, Noivern was returned as well. His eyes had now got that serious look. Lips slowly turning into a frown. His hand was squeezing his last Pokéball.

''I really didn't want to have her battle out in the open, but then, with my pride on the stake, I don't have any other choice. I know my defeat is certain, but dragon users aren't the kind to forfeit, so I'm gonna give my best against you.'' With that resolute, she lobbed her final Pokéball forward.

The capsule reintroduced Dragonite, who had a change in expression than the earlier. Her face was rather calm and still. So composed it felt as if she hadn't gone berserk before. Befuddled, she raised her claws to her face and looked about, finding herself in the same terrain that she spends so much time in.

''Dragonite, it's time for battle!'' Clair reminded.

''gro?'' she turned to look back at her trainer, who from her face deduced that it was really called out for a fight. Whipping around, once Dragonite was assured that there isn't a single flower or Pokémon around, the bulky brawn was convinced, and she prepared, drawing her arms back.

''Trust me, Clair. Dragonite won't rampage for the rest of the battle. I'll be careful,'' Ash promised, a change in face emphasized to persuade Clair that he wasn't kidding.

With a grace, she nodded, and wiggled a finger. ''Now release your Pokémon, so we can get this battle started!''

A coquettish smirk appeared on Ash's face! ''Correction! so we can end it quick!'' winding up his arm, he spun the ball in hand, released the Pokémon it contained.

From the flash, a booming roar echoed from the skies, as Charizard circled above the field. A flap of wings, and hot flames escaping his nostrils, Charizard thumped on the ground. With a fierce roar upon landing, he cast menacing eyes at Dragonite.

The Dragon Pokémon being one of the most intelligent beings on planet, took no longer than a second to recognize Charizard. Strolling down the memory lane, she had last encountered him back on Cave Islands. Already having missed two occasions of battling him, Dragonite wasn't let this opportunity pass.

Charizard too, felt the same. Hues had that fire in him. In his entire career, he had never been able to defeat a Dragonite in a clean manner. And that time has now arrived, where Charizard would prove that he is on a whole other level above than any of the Dragon line. To certify his persistence, Charizard shot another fiery stream into the sky.

''Well, well. You have raised quite a strong team there. Even my cousin's Charizard doesn't give me the chills,'' Clair commended.

''His will of fire exceeds any other Pokémon, you know.'' Ash smiled looking at the dragon. Charizard too, glanced back and gave an equally confident smirk.

''Then you are on the right path.'' Clair averred, with a tilt of her head.

The brief calm was ended decisively.

''Flamethrower!''

Couldn't bare his claws anymore, Charizard emitted a strong stream of fire as if to prove superior right from the start.

''Hyper Beam!''

''draww!''

Not a moment too soon, a brilliant Hyper Beam was sniped towards Flamethrower, straight from Dragonite's mouth. In a heated assault, both met halfway, exploding into an inferno of fire.

''Get in the air!'' the trainers yelled in unison.

Both thrusted themselves into the air with remarkable agility. Neither Charizard took a higher elevation, nor did Dragonite made an effort to get over confident.

''Dragon Claw!''

With a gruff, Charizard grunted, before he charged through the heat, with green claws, as long as his neck.

''Slam!'' Clair countered, thinking on the same lines as Ash. They had to win this one.

Dragon Claws were stopped with just a whack of Dragonite's sturdy tail. Both appendages were locked in a power test. The noise was more than a sonic boom that could erupt anything in their path.

''Flamethrower!''

The two Pokémon parted, and Charizard roared, spewing out fire once again, as his assailant grew further away from him.

''Dodge and use Aqua Tail!''

Dragonite's eyes widened at the sudden burst heading for her, and she jerked to the side. Hot flames barely wisped the sides of her wings. In reprisal, she surrounded her tail in a powerful cyclone, firing the cresting flurry of water right at the orange webbed pseudo dragon.

''Dodge it!''

Charizard pulled back with aerial reflexes mastered in the Charicific Valley, neatly avoiding the super effective counter attack. Another corkscrew of water was evaded, Charizard swiftly weaved out of harm's way.

''Thunder Punch!''

Hoisting a fist to channel the electricity, Dragonite took advantage of a perfect opportunity to blindside the one who considered himself the dragon, Dragonite decided to turn this misapprehension down a notch by swooping in and smashing a crackling haymaker into Charizard's jaw. She felt a sudden surge of confidence, as she lay a hit, now that she got a match with this Charizard.

''That seemed powerful…Flamethrower!''

Rubbing his socked jaw, Charizard flew away from her, firing off another even powerful streak of flames. Now he had got a reason to claim retribution.

Flamethrower hit its mark, but only as effective to hurl Dragonite by just a few inches. With just a flutter of wings, the flames were disoriented and reduced to embers. Coy and conceited smirk began to color Dragonite's face.

'' _Damn that Multiscale! This will be tougher than I expected.''_

''Dragon Rush!''

Dragonite obeyed, careering forward with a destructive burst of speed, a draconic aura ignited around her body. Piledriving into Charizard's midsection with all her weight, she sent the orange fire/flying hybrid belting with pain.

''Use Submission!'' Ash balled his fists.

A powerful move like that couldn't disturb Charizard's resolve. He lung for his opponent, forcing Dragonite towards the ground in a mighty submission.

''Break free! Use Extremespeed!''

Gaining speed, Dragonite seemingly vanished, as if just teleported from Charizard's grapple. Charizard couldn't gain the time to ponder the Pokémon's existence as a ram from behind erased his confusion.

''She's using all moves Dragonite knows…Then why should we sit around?'' ''Dragon Claw!''

Charizard struggled to gain the locomotion, and twisted his body, striking Dragonite's chest with a vicious slash of glowing claws.

''Another Dragon Claw!''

Dragonite backed, but Charizard pursued, aiming to strike once again.

''Not this time! Slam!''

Whipping around, Dragonite swung her tail into Charizard's face, smacking in aggression. Claws reduced back to their regular size, as Charizard grunted once again, feeling as if one or two tooth had been knocked off.

''They have got speed,'' Ash though aloud. His confidence returned with a smirk. ''Flamethrower now!''

Shrugging off her tail from his face, the fire type had enough before spewing out white-hot fire once again, blasting into Dragonite's chest.

''Thunder Punch!''

Although her suffering was reduced by half, Dragonite winced feeling her abdomen sing by the scorching. Even though, she parted the wall of flames by the her fist, sizzling with golden static. With another weary striking range, the Pokémon moaned, smashing Charizard with an electrifying hook.

Charizard doubled over once again, feeling the air being sucked out of his lungs.

With all excitement building up in his arms, Ash threw both arms forward. ''Charizard, Dragon Rush!''

Pulling back from Dragonite, and the latter widening the distance between them as well. Charizard became enveloped in a wild, blue flames. Claws spread out from the aura, and a neck expanded out from the flickers of light, with head in front in a resemblance of a dragon.

''You too!''

Dragonite answered with her own thunderous cry, quickly surrounding herself in the same lively blue blaze of draconic aura.

With no cloth to drop, both beasts raged on with a battle cry, each with an intention to slam into one another in a trial of strength. The streaks of light drew near and the dragons collided, the collision resonating in a booming shockwave. Ripples of energy created disturbance in the water. It was so powerful that even the winds decided to change their direction.

Each Pokémon tried their best in shoving. Wings were sprouted. Muscles were tensed. Skulls were crashed and hues were locked. If Dragonite pushed Charizard by three feet, the Flame Pokémon would answer by impelling himself into Dragonite and shoving him five feet. One thing could be ascertained, that these Pokémon were evenly matched.

Pain from the sheer force was slowing each of them down. They put everything they had on the line. Alas, the flares on their bodies burst, a deafening explosion became the outcome. Like two jets crashed against one another, the two flying dragons began to tumble on the water beneath them.

''Watch out, Charizard!'' Ash swallowed, sweats dripping on his cheek.

''Graww?'' one eye wearily opened, and the dragon flapped his wings slowing his descent and changing his place of landing. Still awake he landed on one knee at the bank of the lake, wincing as the land touched his feet.

Meanwhile Dragonite too swirled around, not ready to get in water yet and turned her flight on the land, seemingly less affected by the smash.

''You can continue, right?'' Ash asked, prudently. An intensified flame on Charizard's tail was his answer. Orange flickers of flame surrounded the ferocious starter. Red eyed and wild, with a murderous glare casted at Dragonite, Charizard had activated his Blaze ability. Tail smashed the earth behind him, wrecking it into pieces. With a snort, Charizard forced himself back on his feet.

Dragonite too straightened herself just by looking at her opponent doing the same. In no circumstances, was she going to be underestimated today. Hot smokes huffed out of her nostrils, as she bleated out, thumping her chest like an ape.

Ash's startle smoothed into a smirk. He very well knew that no matter what, Clair wasn't gonna make Dragonite use Outrage again. Well, at least that gave Ash some advantage.

''Charizard's one resilient Pokémon. Just by looking at it, I can say he's trained in the Charicific Valley isn't he?'' Clair said, standing across the fray. ''Only that place could produce a Charizard like this one.''

''Hmm…you caught us…Dragon Claw!'' Ash ordered, not wanting to waste the moment, after Charizard had gone through to activate Blaze.

Charizard dashed forward, his gargantuan claws ready.

''Here's something you call a taste of medicine! Catch that tail!'' Clair challenged with a bright smile. ''Aqua Tail!''

Dragonite sprang high, pointing her tail at the incoming attack. A roaring twister launched from her tail, striking Charizard head-on. Charizard stumbled himself on one knee, soaked and equally infuriated. That only added more fuel to his anger.

''Now Thunder Punch!'' Clair followed.

''Draa!'' the Dragon Pokemon hollered as she rushed towards the hatred radiating dragon, her electrical fist, crackling with sparks. The fire type still hadn't fully recovered from Aqua Tail yet, before Dragonite crashed her fist into Charizard's gut. Sparks, inflicted with plenty of water conducted a wealth of volts that were sufficient enough for the mighty Charizard to bleat out in pain.

''Shit! Hate to say but that was good…'' Ash grit. ''Toss it with Submission!''

As soon as Charizard regained his senses, his arms and wings locked on Dragonite's body. Spinning , the fire type sent Dragonite flinging on the ground and made his ascend back in the air.

The dragon type skidded across the land, making Clair reconsider a different approach. ''Let's just finish this! Hyper Beam!''

With a toss like that, Dragonite groaned and growled ineffectually as she had to deal with further damage when she tried to stand back up. Already brought to her limit, she snapped her head forward, building the orange light, which she blasted forward.

''Dodge it and a full 360 Seismic Toss!'' Ash wiggled his finger in a circular motion.

For a tactic that didn't need much thinking, Charizard idly dodged the horrible beam, slipping past it. Still ascending, Charizard dipped back, shooting into a nosedive towards the numb Dragonite.

''Dragonite!'' the gym leader gasped.

Wrapping his arms securely around Dragonite, and holding her in a conservative clutch, he lifted the Pokémon up. The question that whether he could carry the Pokémon without his arms getting sore itself was out of question as he had once performed this maneuver on Drake's Dragonite. Dust raised on the field where Charizard stood, now settled only to find he was long gone.

Swirls already took shape in Dragonite's eyes as she grew dizzy from the spinning, as Charizard performed a certain amount of flips before chucking Dragonite with all his might. Dust and debris once again boomed to kiss the sky, as Dragonite lay in a crater created, immobile.

Charizard followed soon slowly and exhaustively taking his stance by Ash, a raging Flamethrower left in the wake of his victory.

''You did it!'' Ash guffawed, clout Charizard's back as a hearty and congratulatory slap. The dragon wasn't used to such a gesture, turned around, parting his maw wide.

Sensing what was about to happen, Ash teetered hesitantly, ''No, no. I got a date tonight. Grill me some other time.'' He chuckled nervously, and the dragon was too tired to argue.

''Well, well. You beat me so bad that I won't even goad you to take the dragon user challenge,'' Clair approached, having already recalled Dragonite. ''Thanks for a great battle.'' She extended her hand for a cordial handshake, to end this battle like a sport. Ash blinked, before receiving it.

''It sure was an amazing battle,'' Ash smiled graciously. Staring into her eyes, Ash remembered something like a bolt before he fished out a spray from his coat and handed it over. ''Here, a can of Revive like I promised. Take it.''

With no need as this could oppose her pride as a Gym Leader, she took it, for her Pokémon being her first priority.

''Well then,'' Ash with a nod, backed a few steps and waved. ''See ya!''

''You bet,'' she tittered. ''Take care.''

With smile still wide on his face, Ash sauntered over and clambered, latching himself on Charizard's back. ''Think you can take a detour to the Pokémon Center, buddy?''

With a tigerish cry, Charizard took off.

Clair just stood there, watching as the dragon rise in the sky. Reflecting on their battle, she cogitated. ''Watch your back, Lance. There's always some tough competition around…''

Blinking, she realized something, and dissolved her tiredness into a giggle, ''I didn't even ask his name…''

* * *

''Maaan!'' Ash yawned, stretching as they flew over Blackthorne City. Pikachu, who was in room that was allotted to them at the Pokémon Center rode his shoulder, and once again, the red Dexter hovered next to them.

''Hey Dex, what's the nearest way to **_Mt. Silver_**?''

The mechanical informer buzzed before opening its map function, browsing to get all the data on the location, and narrated in its digitized voice. ''… _zzz…Mt. Silver is…zzz… 200 miles from here…zzz… We can fly directly… or… take Route 54.''_

''Hmm…I'll rather drop by New Bark Town first.'' Ash announced.

''Grawww!'' Charizard howled.

''Okayy then! Speed on!''

The laughter of the man and the mouse and the panic of the dexter echoed through the empty air, as they held on the fiery dragon.

With a passionate glint in his eye, he turned to his partner and smiled. ''Cheer up, Pikachu. We are gonna be home( ** _Mt. Silver_** ) soon now.''

''PiKA!''

XXX

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in New Bark Town,_

The plates wobbled from the boy's sudden outburst as he slammed his hands on the table, cheeks puffed. ''Where the hell are they?''

''Calm down, Jimmy!'' Marina chided, smiling sheepishly as they received the glares of those around them in the restaurant. ''They'll be here soon…''

* * *

 **Just as promised, I will upload it in the first week of July and I did. Just gotta stick to the commitment that's all. The beautiful part is that for three chapters of Johto arc, I got three whole weeks. Two chapters have full battles, so I will be busy this month. Sigh!**

 **Okay, so the Gyms are done! Big load off. The next few 4-5 chapters are important as you'll get a bright idea as what this story is about. But if you still didn't get the picture, PM me and I'll walk you through the plot. Also, I know that in the anime, Lance and Clair technically aren't related but I just thought the idea would look nice.**

 **I was going through the last few chapters, and I have missed a few. They are Aya(the Fuchsia City Gym Leader), Agatha(retired Elite 4), Greta (Arena Tycoon) and Lorelie (The Elite Four member of Kanto). Anyway, if I fish out some time, I'll definitely write for these, and slide it somewhere between the chapters.**

 **One thing I would like to clear, in my fic "An Elite, Meet and Defeat!'' Ash is going to face only those Elite Four against whom he hasn't battled yet or has battled but they weren't Elite Four at that time, so in a way let's say, this fic is a complement set of all those Elite Four Trainers Ash hasn't faced yet.**

 **To make it easier, the Elite Four members he'll face in ABR: Agatha, Lorelie, Drake, Bertha, Lucian, Flint. Ash has lost against all these trainers. Lucian, yes because it was Buizel who lost.**

 **And the Elite Four members, he'll face in ''An Elite, Meet and Defeat!'' are: Bruno, Koga, Will, Karen, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Aaron, Shauntal, Marshall, Grimsley, Caitlin, Malva, Siebold, Wikstrom and Drasna.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I hope you had fun.**

 **Q &A**

 **Will Ash cross-dress ever again?**

 _No._

 **Will Ash battle Max when he reaches Hoenn?**

 _No. Neither will he battle Norman. Ash won't show himself in front of familiar faces._

 **Exactly what kind of trainers does Ash challenge?**

 _Rivals e.g. Paul, Trip, Barry._

 _Gym Leaders and Frontier Brains_

 _Trainers he had lost against e.g. Gladion, Alain_

 _Trainers that poses some challenge e.g. Assunta_

 **Will Ash use a Dynamax?**

 _Probably, once I have a better understanding of the concept._

 **Will Verity and Sorrel appear as well?**

 _Didn't give much thought on that. I was going to make a Damian chapter but now I find another choice replacing him, Cross. So I'll just have alternate versions of both Chapters in Sinnoh._

 **Next on ABR**

 **Chapter 24:** Vincent Jackson(60% complete)

 **Chapter 25:** Jon Dickson

 **Chapter 26:** Jimmy

Notes: the old man referred as Einstein is Kaburagi.


	24. Chapter 24: His Next Target

**I had to reform the title. Word on the street is that Paul Heyman has been sending litigation warnings and I certainly don't wanna be on his radar. XD Just kidding! I really hated that title!**

 **In the last chapter I have mention Jimmy and Marina, and they'll be joined by their friends, one of them will be Vincent Jackson, the guy Ash tied with in Johto League.**

 **I'll begin with Dorian who is the Coastline City gym which is official by now. In the episode** _ **Just Add Water,**_ **Ash had his loss against him. So gradually, I won't have him miss out. A fact that should be known is that Coastline Gym also lies on the outskirts of Blackthorn City.**

 **So first is Dorian, which is unrelated. The second is Vincent Jackson.**

 **This is just going to be one partial battle. But the next two chapters are full battles.**

* * *

Three qualifications were mandatory in the Coastline City Gym. First, you must have a Water Type Pokémon or a Pokémon that can swim while battling the Gym Leader. Second, you must be comfortable underwater. Third, you shouldn't object to a diving suit.

What kind of an idiot has the battlefield underwater!? Who battles underwater anyway! What if the challenger doesn't have a Water Type on his/her team? It's so totally against the rules! What idiot officer licensed this Gym and why? Everything was nothing but ridiculous. Plus if a guy is inspired by three Sensational idiots, he has to be an idiot. Misty can vouch for that! Ash didn't have the Aqua Badge and he certainly didn't want now.

There was a cacophony of muffled voices underwater as it was difficult for Ash to call out the attacks. Such questions swam around in Ash's mind as he spoke into the respirator. '' **Ice Fang!** ''

''Gator!'' the Big Jaw Pokémon exclaimed, the insides of his maw lighting up. His teeth began to grow longer, as water around it began to still. In the water he only looked like a still statue, before in a blinding speed the alligator vaulted forward in a blinding speed to snap his chilling jaws into the Pokémon before. One of the perks of being underwater, was an additional gain for his speed.

''Lanturn, dodge it and use Spark!'' Dorian, the Gym Leader became panicky and blurted into his mask.

The Light Fish maneuvers around, evading the attack with surprising ease. But it was all for naught. Feraligatr, who was an intelligent hunter, plotted his attack with precision. Yelp of his Pokémon, called out to its Trainer, signifying that Feraligatr was successful.

''Lanturn!'' the gym leader screamed into the oxygen provider.

Lanturn's struggle ended, when it slipped into unconsciousness. Snouts opened and the fish sunk below to the bottom, pristine white pelt layers on its scales.

''Coastline Gym check!'' Ash exhaled into the mask, bubbles blowing out as Ash raised a thumb at his Pokémon.

* * *

 ** _On the same day, around 4 pm, Theo's Corner, New Bark Town._**

A downhearted customer walked in through the doors of the bustling café. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze. His mouth was set in a semi-pout. As always having a tendency, he was about to trip over but regained his footing. Nevertheless, he pushed himself deeper into the room of the restaurant.

''Oi, Jackson!'' A cheery voice caught his attention, as his eyes shifted to one of the tables from where the voice was coming. His gaze settled on the blue haired coordinator, calling out to him with a beam on her face and her hand raised high in the air, swaying to switch directions ''Over here!''

That cheerful glow on her face brought a heavy forced smile on his face as he trudged past a few tables, to join them. His smile couldn't hold long though, perceived upon that she wasn't alone. His eternal rival, who was balling his cheeks upon one gaze at Vincent, was sitting right beside her. Memory hit like a bat on Vince's face, realizing that Jimmy and Marina were well... _more_ than friends now. Heart once again sank down, as he forced a very sad but ritualistic greet up his throat.

''Hey….'' a long drawl followed the word.

''Your _Hey_ sounds a lot like _just kill me_ , you know.'' Jimmy snorted.

''Yeah, what's with the long face, Vince?''

A very familiar but fresh voice full of concern asked. Jackson slowly twisted his neck, to find that the guests all three had been awaiting to unite with had already arrived before him. Another reason to be down in the dumps.

''Hey, Lyra…Khoury…'' he sulked, taking forever to settle down at the seat they had reserved for him. Lyra scooted more into Khoury's territory to give Vincent more space.

''Is everything alright?'' the Breeder asked in an auxiliary tone.

The Trainer hung his head low, taking a small, forlorn bite of the cookie he picked. The table was laden with the foods and drinks. The air tasted so delicious and he might never get a bite. He cast his sad eyes up as the rest of the gang were seated, then he slumped noisily in a heap, turning his head away. All his friends gazes were upon him, and he was killing the mood with all this behavior.

''Come on Jack!'' Jimmy was losing it again, as he rebuked. ''Cowboy up and spit it out already!''

''Take it easy, Jimmy…'' This time, Lyra beat Marina to placate the impatient trainer.

Realizing there was no use moping, Vincent began. ''I… am just returning from the Pokémon Center,'' he said it in a soft hushed.

''But you were supposed to rendezvous straight over here? Why drop by the Pokémon Center?'' Marina raised her brows, suspiciously.

''Tell us Vince,'' Khoury took over. ''Were you in a Pokémon Battle?''

''Y…Yes…''Vincent nodded, before exhaling a huge sigh again. ''And that guy totally wiped the floor with me. He beat all of my Pokémon and I couldn't lay an attack on his.''

''That's it!'' Jimmy cocked a brow, ''Ha, what a cry baby…''

''Can it Jimmy!''

''You wouldn't understand now!'' Vincent argued, his tone taking a high road on the pitch, as he sprang up from his seat. ''Not unless the same thing happens to you.'' Then he slowed down, taking his seat back, ''These losses make you question your capabilities as a Trainer. I just left my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. I was ashamed to look in their eyes…''

''It's just a loss, Vince.'' Lyra tried to recover his spirits. ''I'm sure you'll do better next time.''

''Not like this one, Marina.'' He huffed. ''For the first time, I have lost this bad. That guy beat me in a term of just 5 minutes.''

''5 minutes!?'' Jimmy repeated as he jolted up, both intrigued and shocked at his rival's loss.

''Tell us everything from the start,'' Lyra pressured.

''Yeah, I gotta listen to this!'' Jimmy shook with excitement which Marina groaned upon noticing her boyfriend's childishness.

''You want me to revise the events which is sinking me every second?!'' Vincent spat.

''Well, yeah!'' Jimmy scoffed, voice was laced with disgust. ''The healing begins when you share!''

''Well, alright!'' Vincent bit. ''If my pain brings you joy, then here it is!''

Taking a deep breath, Vincent began to narrate….''As soon as I got the message Lyra's gonna be in town, I took off from Cherrygrove asap. Time was short so I took Route No.29. I realized I was going to reach before time so I began to stroll. Then, a Charizard lands in front of me out of nowhere, and someone was riding on it. He got down and…

* * *

'' _Hey there, chicken head?'' the stranger quipped, relating to Vincent's hair style. ''Are you in a hurry or something?''_

'' _Who are you and what do you want?'' Skeptical obviously, Vincent challenged. The audacity of this guy!_

 _Having completely lifted himself off and standing next to the dragon, Ash expressed. ''Well, for the second question, I desire a Pokémon battle.''_

'' _What's so secret about the first answer?'' Vincent twisted his lips. Why was this guy being so clandestine and oddly…odd?_

'' _Why do you want to know my name, Vincent?'' Ash hummed. ''It's not like we are going to be friends or anything?''_

'' _Hey, how do you know my name?'' Cocking his brow, Vincent rasped. It was beginning to get spooky. He was really getting weird vibes from the stranger, and not in a good way._

'' _I keep a track of all jackasses in town,'' Ash had an answer ready. ''I do have a lot of free time.''_

'' _Look pal, I don't have time to engage in rabbiting! I have to get to New Bark, so I'm on a schedule over here! Why don't you look for someone your size?'' Vincent spluttered. ''I did pass through some ranger kids a while ago!''_

'' _See now, that's a bummer,'' the man in black groaned, before shrugging his shoulders. ''Never mind, you don't look someone to give me a challenge anyway.'' He step aside. ''Go on, scoot. I'll just ask someone about that Jimmy guy. I hear he's quite strong. And he's scored himself a Top Coordinator chick as well. I wonder how will it look like if I bring him down right in front of her?''_

 _The mention of his friend and arch rival greedily caught the taller man's attention. To wipe the floor with Jimmy! He wanted to do that for years! So maybe taking up this challenge would behoove him in some way. Taking another stance, he agreed. ''On the other hand, I'm almost there, so I can spare some time knocking you down a peg!''_

'' _Swell!'' the smile on his face widened, chest filled with pride at successfully having Vincent tricked. ''Does three on three sound good to you?''_

'' _I can get this over in just one.'' Vincent snorted._

'' _So can I, but I also need to make it fair for you.''_

'' _That ego of yours is about to shut down! Be ready!'' Vincent disputed, before tossing a Pokéball forward. ''Go, Azumarill!''_

 _The Aqua Rabbit Pokémon squealed upon landing on the grass with a hop._

'' _Oh man! It's gonna be sad hurting such a cute Pokémon,'' Ash moaned, tossing a Pokéball of his own. ''Houndoom, let's tango!'''_

 _Current of flashes left the capsule, forming in front of him. Houndoom appeared, wagging his tail to spit out flames._

'' _Can you see the thin line between over-confidence and naivety?'' Vincent arched a brow. ''You are using a Pokémon that has a dual type disadvantage against my Pokémon.''_

 _Houndoom ruffed. Just whom does this man think he is to point out what Pokémon her trainer should choose or not!_

'' _Yea, for a reason!'' Ash curled a lip, before stretching an arm forward. ''Smog!''_

 _The fire type took a deep breath before spewing out noxious fumes into the field, coating it in a thick dense fog. A few coughs were triggered from Azumarill, but Vincent wasn't going to let her have the sitting duck._

'' _Defense Curl!''_

 _Rolling herself into a ball, Azumarill protected herself from the notorious smoke. If she would inhale anymore, she would be poisoned guaranteed!_

'' _Snatch!''_

 _A mysterious black blur rammed into the ball, sending it wobbling as Azumarill struggled to stand up with her oval body, perplexed enough as to what happened!_

'' _Damn it!'' her trainer grimaced._

'' _Thunder Fang!''_

 _A painful shrill was heard from the smog. No other evidence was needed that Houndoom was successful. The fog settled down, and Azumarill was revealed unconscious, with swirls in her eyes and trailing gray wisps of smoke._

'' _What do you know! There wasn't a reason!'' Ash satirized, folding his arms over his chest._

'' _Return, Azumarill!'' Vincent grimaced, returning his Pokémon in a flash of light. He was left bewildered. How could his Pokémon be out so easily!?_

'' _Shit! I was careless! Who knew his Houndoom could use Snatch.'' He grit his teeth, a sphere was launched forward from his hand. ''Go, Magneton!''_

'' _Ton!'' the trio of magnets, a different color but the same species appeared with a screech. Shiny glimmering stars trailing its form._

 _Ash squinted. ''Is that a cheap shot at doing what I do?'' Pulling out a Pokéball and absorbing the hound back, Ash quickly replaced her with another Pokémon. ''Staraptor, you're next!''_

 _The Predator Pokémon shrieked, orbiting around the field. Eyes were settled on each segment of the Magneton. Being an accomplished hunter, he vowed to batter this creature._

'' _You're not going to continue with Houndoom?'' Vincent blinked._

'' _Nah! I decided to make it easier for you.'' Ash pursed his lips. ''Go on, take your shot. I didn't let you have one in the last round.''_

 _That one earned a little irritated growl. ''Grrr…you are beginning to tick me off! Lock-on!''_

 _Three red points merged into one over Staraptor's torso making the Predator Pokémon a confirmed target._

'' _Tri Attack!''_

 _Three orbs began to take form in front of each eye. The left-most bound brimmed with horrible, frosty energy. The rightmost eye was hid behind with crackling energy. And the center was channeling hot red flame. All three heads perfected the energy into accurately shaped spheres, ready to fire off. With a titling spin, all three attacks were launched forward, fire was followed by the ice and electricity following after. With no effort made to dodge, each sphere struck into the aimed torso, as Staraptor squawked in brutal pain. With a probability of landing at least one status condition, the mid-section of the avian was frozen._

'' _So we can begin if the pleasantries are over?''_

'' _Don't get so cocky! Thunderbolt!'' Vincent scorned._

'' _And yet your hair resembles the head of a rooster!'' Ash snickered. 'Dodge with Aerial Ace!''_

 _The Magnet Pokémon reunited, firing an arc of bolt that cut through the air, blasting the spot where Staraptor had just been._

'' _Behind you, Magneton!'' Vincent barked._

'' _ton?!'' the Pokémon turned. It was faced with the leering glare from the bird of prey._

'' _We know just how to take care of that ice! Heat Wave!''_

'' _tor!'' he screeched, beating his wings rapidly. A brutal gale of scorching wings ensnarled Magneton, all the heat radiating from Staraptor's feathers melting the plate of ice on his chest._

'' _Ton…''_

 _The assortment of magnets groaned, bouncing off the grass with swirls in each eyes._

'' _And that's two down.'' Ash cheered._

'' _Arghh! Return!'' Awestruck, Vincent switched the toasted Magneton by lobbing another Pokéball on the field. ''Go, Meganium!''_

 _The Herb Pokémon took a sturdy stance, and crooned with a powerful cry._

'' _Finally, you are taking me seriously.'' Ash sighed, and recalled Staraptor back. Beaming at the Pokéball with pride, he clipped it back._

 _But before pulling out another Pokéball, he stated. ''I'll have you know that some plants are carnivorous!''_

'' _Maybe,'' Vincent mused ''So?''_

'' _No reason. I have been trying to slide that in a conversation for years.'' Ash chuckled sheepishly before lobbing his last Pokéball forward. ''Venusaur, it's your turn!''_

'' _Saur!'' the fully evolved Kanto counterpart of Meganium croaked, stomping on the battlefield. He saw the patronizing look Meganium was giving out, and let out a scowl. He knew this Meganium from somewhere. The same haughtiness had been witnessed before. Oh that's right! The same jerk from Silver Conference years ago!_

 _Now he'll show it who's the boss! Things will be different now!_

'' _Your Venusaur looks powerful, but it's no match for my Meganium!'' Being lofty, Vincent made the first call. ''Razor Leaf!''_

 _With a swing of its head, Meganium cried, before a flurry of sharp leaves was released from Meganium's flower._

'' _Show em your Sludge Bomb!'' Ash batted._

'' _Saur!''_

 _A barrage of globs assaulted with the blades of the leaves, each attack cancelling other out._

'' _Vine Whip!''_

 _The Herb Pokémon launched two tendrils forward, each eager to whack Venusaur in the face._

'' _Cute…'' Ash smirked, ''Power Whip!''_

 _Multiple vines sprouted out from the plant on his back, each glowing a dark violet before not only smacking the two thinner vines but also latching themselves around Meganium's neck, restricting its freedom of movement._

'' _Ahh…Solar Beam!''_

'' _Solar Beam as well!''_

 _Choking, its antennae and flower around its neck illuminated bright white in despair. On its opposite, retracting all his vines, Venusaur too arched his back, aiming the flower at Meganium at once. The flower began to attract as much as sunlight necessary._

 _With a cry, both Pokémon, launched the vicious beam of sun power forward. Both met halfway before ending explosively. Both Pokémon were thrown back harshly by the blast._

 _Vincent, who decided to take advantage of the smoke, acted hastily. ''Come down for a Body Slam!''_

 _Building energy into a full gallop, it leaped into the air, displaying a degree of agility unexpected for its species. Rest was left upto gravity, as Meganium began its slow descend on Venusaur._

'' _Frenzy Plant!''_

'' _Saur!'' the Plant Dinosaur cried, stomping on the field with a desperate vigor. Tremors ran across the ground, and gigantic thorny vines ripped through the earth, encroaching the approaching Meganium. Snatched up in a twisting amalgamation of roots, it cried, further pinned down by the mighty roots._

 _Laid in a heap, Meganium was left immobilized…_

* * *

''Whoa…'' Jimmy marveled, after gaining full knowledge of the events. ''That guy must be a swinger to bat you out like that.''

''A Trainer so strong, and not a member of the Elite Four,'' Lyra joined. ''kinda hard to swallow…''

''You should have been there…''

''Man, now I'm so roused up I wanna face this guy!'' Jimmy pumped up his fist, and screamed the place down, again drowning the table in hushes and winces by other customers. Chuckling abashedly, he apologized and took his seat back, earning yet daggers of glares from his companions.

''I was too low to catch his name, and where he is from, but when he mounted his Charizard, I heard him instruct to fly at Mount. Silver.'' Vincent recalled.

''Mount Silver?!'' Marina and Lyra parroted together. Just the name would sent chills up their spine.

''Why would he have anything to do with such dreadful mountain ranges?'' Khoury wondered, rubbing his chin for the effect.

''There's only one way to find out!'' Jimmy exclaimed, a purposive look took over on his face.

* * *

 ** _Same time, same day, Sento Cherry Town, 38 km North East to New Bark Town._**

The travel hours passed by as they ought to have; Ash riding atop Charizard with mild monotony, entertained only by the occasional passing flying type. But before making it to Mount. Silver, there was one final stop.

A knock on the door connected the two parties.

It was answered and pulled back to reveal an inquisitive face and copper eyes of a man, only to be a few years older than Ash.

''Jon Dickson?'' Ash checked, standing under their porch.

''Umm..yeah?'' he affirmed.

A satisfactory smirk cracked on Ash's face.

* * *

 **Houndoom, as aforementioned, is the same Houndour Ash saved in the episode ''Hour of the Houndour.'' I figured I should also bring some external Pokémon into the picture. As of this moment, the mention of Staraptor indicates that Ash has used every one of his caught Pokémon in the battle, except for Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc and Melmetal. But Unfezant and Staraptor have not yet seen battling officially. I'll add Unfezant in the next chapter.**

 **Also, Jon Dickson, as you may know was the winner of Silver Conference in the anime. Ash will have a full battle against him next.**

 **And then Jimmy, obviously.**

 **So the month of July will be invested in these two chapters, and I'll reward myself a break from this fic for a while. And begin with the Hoenn series.**

 **Next on Back in Action.**

 **Chapter 24:** Jon Dickson

 **Chapter 25:** Jimmy

 **Hoenn Series**

 **Chapter 26:** Harrison

All three mentioned above are going to be full battles.

 **Time for some Manalo Conference Predictions.**

 **Ash has had a cut throat competition to get into the Top 16, and his next opponent is Faba. What I predict is that, Ash will have these four opponents: Faba, Hau, Guzma and Gladion. So I think he'll make it into the finals anyway. If he loses, he'll lose in the final. Maybe they'll make the same thing, Ash's Lycanroc losing again against Gladion's. Same repetition of rivalry between Greninja and Alain's Charizard whom the former never beat.**

 **But, if Ash wins against Gladion in the finals, he'll face Kukui, and by Kukui, his alter ego, Masked Royal. That's it. There's no Elite Four or such in Alola region. So he may accomplish a victory but won't achieve anything worth.**

 **I hope he wins this time.**

 **Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25: One Last Stop!

**A Continuation of events from last chapter.**

 **Ash will have his one last stop, one last battle before heading to Mount Silver, currently where he resides.**

 **Now in my story, Ash has won a few regional leagues between his decade of training. One of them happens to be the 2016 Silver Conference. Incidentally, his opponent, Jon Dickson, also happens to be a Cup Holder of the Silver Conference in the anime. So he's a potential adversary by Ash's perspective.**

 **One thing that you should know Ash has battled Dorian, Vincent and Jon Dickson all in a day's time.**

 **Meanwhile in New Bark Town, Jimmy will be seen gearing up to scale Mount Silver. His and Marina's family background will be revealed in the next chapter. And their battle (Ash and Jimmy's) will be the best until now, that's a promise.**

 **So without, further ado, let's begin. I'm gonna pace this up as well. Jon Dickson may be have a Championship Trophy but he's nowhere on the same level as Ash.**

 **Ash's Roster: Tyranitar, Unfezant, Tauros, Blastoise, Torkoal and Butterfree. (He switched Charizard on the way back from Pokémon Center)**

 **Location 1: Sento Cherry Town (no info about this City anywhere but it's hometown of Jon)**

 **Location 2: Mount Silver.**

* * *

The Sun sank began to sink lower into the sky, doing its part for the day. The evening sent the Pidgeys and Spearows to their roosts, and Kricketunes to sing in swaying grasses. Rattatas scurried into the allies and Ghost Pokémon began the patrolling. The early evening lull had come to the streets that quiet between the frenetic commuters and the vibrant party seekers. The bars and clubs were still mostly shuttered, the only visible life being the cafe terraces that teemed with diners, chatting, relaxing after a busy day.

To Ash, he felt as if the people of this city had succumbed to a life like that. Work their asses off from ten to six and relax off their tiredness. They didn't have a penchant for Pokémon Battling and that differed them from the people of other cities, because he and his opponent were, at the moment, standing on the only Pokémon battlefield in the entire remote Town.

Almost tired from all the travelling himself, he didn't want to stand there and whine about all the cultures that breed in the city. It was his luck that the adversary had agreed to a battle with him at this time of the day.

Both being the winners of the same Johto Conference, this further evoked a thirst for battle even more. Standing on opposite ends, they just wanted to quench this thirst the right way.

''Let's go, Ariados!'' Jon was quick to throw upon his first Pokéball, bursting open in midair to reveal the freakish arachnid.

''Butterfree, I choose you!'' Ash as well, not wanting to delay this anymore, tossed his own Pokéball into the fray, releasing the Butterfly, fluttered up and down, his wings beating the summer air.

''Free~'' One glance of surroundings from his large compound lens was enough to comprehend that it's a time for fight.

''Hey Jonny! I'm just running this through you again. Full battle, ok!'' Ash reminded.

''I heard it the first time and all those times you repeated that on our way here,'' Jon let out a nervous chuckle. ''But don't disappoint me okay!''

''Oh man, you really tying my hands here!'' Ash groaned.

''You can whine all you want after this battle!'' Jon Dickson outstretched an arm. ''Spider Web!''

Ariados hissed, glad it could make the first move, parting his fangs to spew out a sticky glob at first. The glob quickly took the structure of an intricate, delicate, sculpture of silky threaded net that expanded and streaked forward.

''You can have your webby gift back! Psychic on that web!''

Each of the Butterfree's eyes, powered by a thousand eyes that were clustered glowed, a bright turquoise blue. The web was stopped and Butterfree became its puppeteer. With telekinetic power, the silky web changed directions, soaring back towards its creator.

''Quick! X Scissor to slash before it reaches you!''

Two swift slashes, with the nearest two legs, took care of one problem but opened the doors for another. It was now neatly exposed.

''And while your crawly friend is busy doing that, we'll won't be sitting idle either! Gust!''

As fast as he could, Butterfree flapped his angel like wings. A furious gust mercilessly battered the spider, lifting it into the air, and then yanking it down in a hard blow. Swirly eyes, indicated Ariados was out of commission. While that brought an early satisfactory smile on Ash's face, the color for Jon's face was leaking away.

''I-It's O-over?'' Jon stammered, widening his eyes to the best he could.

''Oh yeah, I probably forgot to mention this before,'' Ash scratched his cheek sheepishly, ''You might wanna keep a distance.''

'' _Just one move made contact, and Ariados is out? Is this strength even possible? It took Will to seven turns to beat Ariados but this man took only like a thirty seconds?''_ Jon brooded over, returning Ariados back to the Pokéball it was sent out from. _''I have to play this carefully. If I stress over this, I won't get anywhere with_ him.''

Tossing another Pokéball, he sent out a Fearow. The Beak Pokémon, fluttered into the air, right in front of Butterfree, neck craned to show its dangerously hooked beak.

''Mind if I take the start this time. It didn't go down well with you last time,'' Ash taunted, before making the move. ''Quiver Dance!''

A bright glow illuminated Butterfree, as he fluttered around, faint afterimages trailing the original form.

''Fury Attack!''

Anger as of on its beak, Fearow bolted forward for the butterfly, its beak ready to pelt the bug type. But its powerful weapon could on tear the air if it wanted to, because each time, Butterfree successfully dodged, thanks to the boost in his speed from the Quiver Dance.

Having finally brought Fearow closer to Butterfree without an effort, Ash widened his grin. ''Poison Powder!''

Harsh, irritating were sprinkled on Fearow's back. A sudden sickening burst of purple bubbles earned a sharp shrill from the Beak Pokémon, as the powder further seeped into Fearow's feathers.

''Return, your job's done here!'' A sudden flash of light retracted Butterfree back, as Ash chose his next combatant. ''I choose you, Unfezant!''

The Proud Pokémon appeared with a chirp, eager to fight. One glimpse at the agonizing Pokémon, and Unfezant, though sympathetic but she knew she had to finish her job.

''CAWWWWW!'' another bubble of violet flashed on Fearow's body as it slowly began to lose its focus.

''Hang in there Fearow!'' Jon bit. ''Drill Peck!''

Shrugging off the bubbling poison, twisting its beak, spinning it like a drill and shaped in a cone, Fearow launched forward.

''Detect!''

Doing its best after eyes taking a blue glow, Unfezant acknowledged Fearow's speed, as she barely dodged out of the path.

''Air Slash!''

Whipping the length of her wings around, she howled. Violent currents around her were twisted into the shapes of saw disks before she casted them forward.

'' Agility and Mirror Move!''

Almost disappearing like a teleportation before the blades could tear its back, Fearow appeared at a certain distance above the Proud Pokémon. Mimicking the same move Unfezant made before, Fearow too fired a barrage of slicing currents.

''Taunt!''

''Shit!''

Once her own move were effectively dodged, Unfezant spread her wings while gliding, and cawed harshly at Fearow, lampooning it. '' _You got such a long neck! Does food even make it to your belly? And what's the deal with your beak? It's longer than your entire body! I bet a few Pidgeys can make a nest there!''_

Fearow's crest bristled. It was outraging by the second.

Without its trainer's orders, it tried to use Drill Peck, but somehow found it unable to. Only the mechanics of one move was stationed in its mind, and it seemingly had forgotten all about the rest. Then Fearow realized what really transitioned. The nerve of this pheasant!

''Now Fearow can't use any move except Mirror Move for three turns. And that move depends entirely on what we attack do we make. So dodge while you can!'' Ash smirked. ''Aerial Ace!''

In the blink of an eye, Unfezant rammed into Fearow, beak-first. The latter shrieked hard, its vital organs were the first to take the impact. Not able to continue anymore, the evolved form of Spearow, spiraled in the air, before its unconscious form descended on the ground.

The trainer's expression turned pale. _''How can somebody think that fast? He poisoned my Pokémon, than cunningly curbed Fearow to use any other attacks and landed a final blow with a move which can't be dodged. That was insane!''_

Hastily, he held a Pokéball outward, calling back the motionless pokémon in a red flash of light. ''I'm sorry Fearow. I'm responsible.''

A same streak of light retracted Unfezant back on the other side as Ash cockily flipped the Pokéball in his hand. ''Don't worry. You still got four more chance to be responsible.''

Jon could make out that it was a shot at him but couldn't counter it. His mind wasn't in the place. Jon grit. A Pokéball was ready, yet his hands were trembling. Nevertheless, he tossed it above his head. '''Let's go, Furret!''

The long ferret coiled before, straightening up its body high, letting out a cry of its name.

''Hmph…Normal types can be very tricky,'' Ash mulled, before tossing another Pokéball forward. ''Torkoal, come on out and use Smog!''

The Pokéball spun before breaking, only to release thick smog that obscured the entire battlefield. Nobody knew where Torkoal landed.

''Double Team!''

Shrouded in the thick smoke, Furret increased its evasion by multiplying itself. One became four, four became sixteen.

''Let's heat up shall we?'' Ash pointed forward. ''Heat Wave!''

With Smog still lingering on the field, Torkoal released a blistering wind into the smog. The tremendous hot air mixed with the poisonous smog, the pollution increased by a stage eliciting coughs from the Pokémon and Trainer alike. The speed with which Furret was multiplying itself was nothing compared to the pace in which clones began to wisp away.

''Dig!'' Jon coughed, masking his face with his hand.

The smog was lifted away soon, and the vision became clear again. Torkoal became visible but the other Pokémon seemed missing on the field. Only one puncture was created on the ground.

''So Dig huh?'' Ash chuckled. Jon was beginning to try. ''Iron Defense!''

Shimmering a silver gleam, Torkoal sunk back into his shell. The ground convulsed a bit, before Furret erupted from below, smacking its head against the hard shell. Ash could note the power as the shell was sent toppling. But the normal type also inflicted some self-damage.

''ret!'' it cried, coddling its head.

''Aqua Tail!''

Brushing off the pain, Furret fired a corkscrew of water at the shell. Torkoal was pleasantly overwhelmed that the water didn't soak his as thoroughly due to Iron Defense.

''Back in the ground!''

With a leap, Furret hastily scampered back underground.

''Body Slam you know where!''

Pulling himself back again, Torkoal slammed himself on the battlefield with all his weight. Tremors were sent through the ground, and the repercussion threw Furret up out of the ground, clearly caught off-guard.

''Hey that's a good idea!'' Jon realized something before calling out. ''Aqua Tail on the ground!''

Swirling his tail once again, another flurry of water on the ground lowered and lightened Furret's tumble as Furret landed with grace on all fours.

''Now Double Team and Shadow Ball!''

Several copies surrounded the single Torkoal, a ghoulish violet orb channeling in front of each mouth.

''You are catching up quickly!'' Ash teased. ''Iron Defense and Heat Wave to take care of all the clones!''

Shining grey once more, Torkoal startled before retreating back into his shell. Of all, only one Shadow Ball was to land a confirmed hit but even that bounced of Torkoal's shell, like a balloon before exploding from the scalding winds that kicked up.

As if a storm just brewed, the storm of heated air thrashed every clones as well as the original one. With no place to go, and even underground didn't seem safe anymore, Furret was caught up in the turbulent wind and was sent tumbling back, unresponsive.

Jon had suffered a loss, once again. ''Hghh! Return!'' Agitatedly, he recalled the scorched normal type. While he was busy interpreting the events, Torkoal emitted at once, the smoke of victory.

Knowing Torkoal was about to create a tsunami of tears, Ash was fast enough to recall him back to his Pokéball. ''Here, swell up inside your Pokéball.'' He sighed after.

Tensing up, Jon gazed at his opponent. '' _Every move I make, my Pokémon end up taking it back. His Pokémon pack a lot of sheer strength and have ultimate defense. And him, he just makes strategies in a second. I have never faced such a trainer before. He outclasses even the Elite Four. Man! This is a dream or what!? I need to ask Professor Elm about him. Maybe he has some Intel on this guy.''_

''Let's go, Electivire!''

''Blastoise, let's tango!''

Two Pokéballs were thrown forward at the same time. The Thunderbolt Pokémon reached on the field first, fists raised high in the air, and its antennae bristling with sparkles. ''vire!''

Blastoise, similarly, clamored, pounding his fist against his hardy shell. ''Blas, blas, Blastoise!''

Spotting each other, they needed no explanation.

''Thunder!''

''vire!'' Electivire shrieked, enveloped in a blinding flash of electricity. Golden lightening tore the air, the sizzling streak of lightening heading for Blastoise.

''Mirror Coat!''

Blastoise enveloped himself in a bright reflective shield, the Thunder reflecting upon contact, redirected back at Electivire.

''Oh shit!'' Ash's eyes shot up once again, realizing he acted too soon.

The large bolt struck Electivire, and it gleamed, all that electricity dancing around its body, as it supercharged itself with its own attack..

''I got lucky this time!'' Jon cheered, raising a pumped fist. ''You accidently activated Electivire's Motor Drive!''

''Not for long though!'' Ash combated, stretching an arm outward. ''Hydro Cannon!''

The two carronades lowered on Blastoise's back, each firing a large teal orb of swirling, pressurized water.

''Dodge it and Thunder!''

With fine panache of evasion, Electivire swifted around to and fro, both orbs exploding behind the electric type.

''vire!'' it roared, firing another roaring current of electricity at the large reptile. Blastoise, who was numb after the Hydro Cannon cried, shocked stiff by the many volts assaulting him all at once.

''Damn it! I just hate that ability.'' Ash grimaced, recalling all the inconvenience Paul's Electivire had given him.

''Follow it up with Thunder Punch!'' Jon yelled, desperate to seal his first win.

Electivire having the same coy feeling, sprinted at Blastoise, a chop sizzling with sparks ready.

''Ice Beam in front of yourself!''

Even though sparks still crackled around his body, Blastoise was still in possession of his senses as it sighted a blur of yellow approaching him. Aiming his maw at the ground, Blastoise released a freezing flash, erecting a crystalline barrier of ice in his defense.

One charged haymaker was all it took to shatter that all of ice, but Electivire walked right into Blastoise's trap.

Making use of the time and opportunity they earned, Ash made the call. ''Hydro Cannon!''

The air itself shook when twin of spheres filled with pulsing water soared and hit Electivire in the chest, inflating it and carrying it to the other side of the battlefield, where it lied on the ground, inert.

''Not again!'' Jon whined, hand stretching a ball to recall the electric type back.

''Blastoise!'' the chelonian cried. Fortunately, he didn't have to pull out his sunglasses or the situation could have been worse for Electivire.

''Thanks Blastoise,'' With a grin, Ash returned the water type back.

It may not be seen, but Jon was feeling ashamed over his performance. Could he really be recognized as the Trainer who won the Silver Conference at a young age? How many years passed since, as he kept honing his craft? Yet, this stranger made him look like an amateur who just received a starter. To think, even those kids can stick longer in this battle. _Is he not utilizing his Pokémon correctly?_

But still what has started needed to end. Jon knew what would be the outcome of this battle, but yet he was willing to finish it. Even if either party won, they wouldn't benefit anything from it. But Jon was glad he met this young man, who just in half-an-hour made Jon realize so much about himself.

''So?'' Ash cocked a brow. ''Are you going to continue or should we just leave things here?''

''Ha!'' Even though his spirits couldn't go any lower, Jon was still adamant to take that challenge. ''No chance in hell! Rapidash go!'' He swiftly lobbed another Pokéball forward.

A large sturdy unicorn, neighed standing upto its hind legs. Ash immediately recognized, as one of Jon's common Pokémon he used back in the Silver Conference Ash was in.

Winding up his arm to throw a Pokéball, Ash answered with his own Pokémon. ''Go Tauros, I choose you!''

The flash of light introduced the beefy brawler, who pawed the ground with his hooves.

Ash squinted, befuddled at spotting something. ''Hey hold on, I asked for Number 30. You are Number 13. Damn that old man!''

The bull craned his neck back, looking crestfallen if he had disappointed his trainer. This Tauros, as Ash remembered is arguably the most sensitive one amongst the herd.

''Hey, don't worry. You can do a better job too!'' Ash cheered, earning an appreciative moo from the bull. Ash's cry of approval was echoed by a bellow of enthusiasm as he stomped on the field.

''Umm is something wrong?'' Jon asked, too confused from the scene.

''No nothing. Everything's fine.'' Ash waved off, but a sweat on his forehead said something was troubling him. Pikachu was not fooled. The mouse was quick to realize that Ash wasn't committed to memory very well, when it came to remember the moves of thirty different Tauros.

''Pika!''

The mouse gained Ash's attention as he pointed his paw at the Rotom Dex in Ash's bag.

''Oh yeah!'' Ash phewed. Tapping a finger at the device, the Dexter awakened and hovered above Ash's head. ''Hey Dex, could you scan Tauros and list down the moves he can use.''

Upon the request, Rotom Dex blitzed forward, and in a few flashes captured a couple of Tauros's pictures before feeding on the data. In a second, it flashed back and screened itself in front of Ash.

Examining the stats of this Tauros, Ash quickly absorbed the info. _''Hmm…so this one has the quite the similar moveset the rest of my Tauros have, except it can use Horn Drill and Stone Edge. That's huge. Stone edge can come handy against a Fire Type and Horn Drill replaces Fissure, so I can create something with that! See, I knew having thirty Tauros can have its perks!''_

''Umm…should we start now?'' Jon scratched the back of his head, kind of assertion that he wanted to speed up things.

''Oh yeah, definitely! What were you waiting for anyway?''

Shaking his head, Jon commenced. ''Flamethrower!''

A jet of flames launched from the unicorn's mouth.

''Stone Edge!'' Ash countered.

The Wild Bull Pokémon flipped the trio of his tail before stomping the ground hard with his hooves. An up-slide of pointing rock pillars emerged from the ground before him, shielding the Pokémon from the incoming flames.

''He used them defensively as well as offensively!'' Jon marveled, recalling Ash had made Blastoise do the same thing in the last round. ''Dodge it!''

The pillars of stones were heading straight for Rapidash, who simply leaped to the side to avoid the path.

''Megahorn!''

Stomping on the field, whinnying, Rapidash channeled all the energy into its sharp horn, giving it a lustrous shine. It galloped towards Tauros, head tucked and horn ready to jab.

''Take Down!''

Rattling on the field, Tauros ducked as well, stampeding forward at Rapidash.

Experience trumped and Rapidash was the first to complete the collision. Tauros skid backward, whining from the jab in his mane. Thankfully it missed his face.

''Flamethrower!''

Rapidash neighed, firing Flamethrowers wildly.

''Not happening! Substitute!''

Another devious course of action saved the day, as Tauros split itself into two copies. One of them took the full brunt of the Flamethrower, but wasn't enough to erase out of existence.

Things had got worsen for Rapidash. Now it had to deal with two of them. The direct threat were head-on with heads lowered and shoulders hunched and neck curved to the side toward the potential object of the aggression.

''See, now I have two! Horn Drill!''

While Rapidash could do its best to evade one, it wasn't so stupid to miss upon the other threat on the field who was thundering forward, horns spinning viciously.

Vengeance was achieved when Tauros stabbed head-first into Rapidash, knocking it on its side. The secondary effects of the move seeped in, as Rapidash was knocked out. The knowledge of Horn Drill by both trainers made it easier to contemplate that Rapidash could no longer continue the battle.

Once again, Jon repeated the action of sulkily recall his Pokémon, and head hung over. While Tauros's gleeful stampede could only add for fuel to Jon's desolation, Ash made the right choice by recalling it.

'' _What did I even do in this battle? Did I get his Pokémon even down to a knee? I have failed as a Trainer.''_ Jon moped, gazing quietly at his last Pokéball. _''My last Pokémon will end up the same way. I know that yet I can't do anything about it. Even if I forfeit, I wouldn't be able to raise my head in front of my Pokémon ever again.''_

''Hey Jon!'' Ash called, gaining the senior's attention. ''You know, I have no qualms if you wanna forfeit. But if you can, do continue! I'll feel glad that I didn't beat a loser.''

Somehow, that tone seemed like a compliment. _Yes that's it. He summed up an entire message in one sentence. Not to quit! Because quitting makes you a loser!_

''I can't express how thankful I'm, AK. But I get what you say! I know the outcome of this battle already, but I have gained a new confidence. And for that I thank you.'' Jon sparked, tossing out his last Pokéball. ''Let's show them, Rhyperior!''

''Umm…glad I could help?''

The Pokéball rumbled before the titanic rock type appeared, letting out an earth shaking cry.

''Let's answer rock with rock!'' Ash drew an arm back and tossed his chosen Pokémon for the finish. ''Let's tango, Tyranitar!''

The monstrous rock/dark type appeared on the opposite side of his opponent, bellowing furiously. Along with him, he brought a vicious sandstorm that instantly brewed on the field.

The two titans stared at each other, a rivalry stirred up between them just like the sandstorm.

''Hammer Arm, Rhyperior!''

''Tyranitar! Dynamic Punch!''

Both gargantuans brandished their arms, and lunged for one another.

* * *

''Good six minutes, weren't they, Jonny?'' Ash chuckled, clipping Tyranitar's Pokéball back in his belt.

Jon exhaled, returning his fallen rock type. Struggling to put a happy face despite the loss, he smiled. ''I learned a lot from this battle, AK. You inspired me to set out on a journey once again! I'll get stronger and challenge the Elite Four once again! And this time, I won't quit.''

''And we'll meet again as well.'' Ash graced with a grin. And slowly turned around, and nipped his way out of the park. Jon only stared at his back for a few seconds, hoping he would run into this man once again.

* * *

 _Next day, between the peaks of Mount Silver._

Hiking the mountains of Silver is no joke, but a routine for Ash.

The woods separated them from rest of the world. The forest path was wide and civilized but also long. To walk through them was a joy for him, a nature given serenity.

When barely more than a thin sliver of the sun could be seen, the snow atop the mountains began to glitter like diamonds, throwing entire spectrums of colour across the land and into the air. The water of the nearby river reflected that light back, though with more shades of blue, due to the moon's influence. He lost his breath and - while utterly captivated by the scene in front of them. His eyes began to water as the wind whipped hair across his face. Lips chattering but curving upward in gaiety, he whispered to his partner. ''Pikachu…we are finally…

 _Home…_

* * *

 **As promised, delivered within 4 days. Jon Dickson isn't a recurring, therefore, not an important character, so the battle doesn't need to stretch much.**

 **The next chapter is final of the Johto series which I'll upload in August. I have a few certifications in between.**

 **The old man referred is not Professor Oak as most of you would have imagined. That mystery will be lifted in the next chapter. Also, you'll see most of his Pokémon (those he didn't have in the anime).**

 **If a possibility, then the next chapter will be bifurcated into two parts.**

 **We'll begin with Hoenn series in September.**

 **I also made a small mathematical error in the previous chapter. So I'll rectify it.**

 **Next on BIA:-**

 **Chapter 26:** Jimmy

 **Chapter 27:** Harrison.

 **Chapter 28** : Roxanne

 **Thank you!**

 **Please R &R.**


	26. Chapter 26: Back Home and Housed!

**Phew! Exams were like a knife in the neck! So I'm Back in Action for ''Back in Action!''. XD Sorry!**

 **So, as you'll know Ash has had his re-run through Johto and just made a touch down at his home in Mount Silver. This chapter consists of Jimmy, the main character of the** _ **Legend of Thunder,**_ **who could have been a possible rival for Ash in the anime.**

 **A few mysteries will unfold in this chapter e.g. who was the old man referred in the last chapter if not for Professor Oak? Also, which all other Pokémon will we see that Ash has?**

 **So, yeah, this chapter will tell you both. Also, the mystery of Ash's house is also hidden in this chapter. Yes, there's a direct connection to one of the Pokémon movies.**

 **This chapter will be subdivided into two. I'll try my best to put up a fierce battle between the two.**

 **I actually happen to be more excited for Hoenn Series, as 70% of Ash's past and the history of this story will unfold there. Plus that series is filled with rivals like Tyson, Harrison and Sawyer!**

 **Also, I know I happen to rush a bit, coz eventually I want to end this at some point to commence with my other projects (read profile). But I'll try to avoid the hastiness. But if I can complete half of Hoenn by 2019, I can try to finish the other half, Sinnoh and Unova series by 2020. Because on my count, Hoenn and Sinnoh arc, constitute of 44 chapters in total.**

 **And Kalos is just 10 battles more. So two months additional for that. But that's way ahead. I'll stick to the present.**

 **Also on a small note, the second and the third chapters of the 'Saiyan and the Shinobi' has been uploaded. If you are a fan of Naruto or Dragon Ball, please check it out. But it's not much. Just the final battle between Goku and Piccolo Jr. The real twists began from Chapter 4.**

 **Anyway, that's not relevant here. So let's begin. Please enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Location: Mount Silver.**

* * *

When you look at the fatality rates on the world's most dangerous mountains, you'll see that most decrease as time goes on. Mount Silver is an objective legendary among mountaineers for its danger. This iconic mountain, which looks like a horn rising out of the surrounding valleys, held a secret from the rest of the world, and that was supposed to be our hero's house. If you ever enter a bar, and claim that there's a house somewhere in Mt. Silver, you will be ceased from drinking, under the impression you are drunk enough already. And while, Jimmy and Marina are on their way to examine this secret, let's us all be a part of the happiness Ash is feeling at the moment.

While clambering up the mountain had always been a corporal difficulty, the sight of his house blew every tiredness away before it plagued his body. Even though it was just six in the morning, and sun was joshfully beginning to show itself behind the mountains, the light rays illuminated the house in its orange glow.

'' _Wow…''_

'' _Pika Pi…''_

Nestling between the woods, staring over the topography of Mount Silver. The house he lived in was an oblong three stories high. A neat pile of chopped wood was stacked against the house. The perfect retreat for those who want to enjoy the gorgeous surroundings – that is, if you're not acrophobic. The house, 'Chalet' being the correct term to describe the structure, focused on establishing a close dialogue with the landscape. Full height glass walls enveloped the interior spaces, exposing them to the views. The rear of the house sheltered by the cliff and while conifer forest surrounded the house from all corners. Materials such as walnut panels, natural stone and concrete were used for both the interior and the exterior spaces. The fresh air that wafted into Ash's nostrils assured him that his house was preserved with utmost care and diligent responsibility.

But just watching it from outside wouldn't be any thrill. What's spectacular would be inside. Ash trudged heavily towards the porch, and would have reached the door. Hadn't the ground below him didn't quake slightly. Ash stopped midway, feeling the effects. Ash very well knew that this wasn't an Earthquake, although at times like this, he wished it was one.

There was another terrible rumble in the belly of earth, as this time it was followed with cries and howls of joys. Ash stumbled, as if the ground just lurched again. The magnitude was louder than the thunder.

One after the another, Ash's roster pulled themselves out from the woods in a dash for him. Three different lines merged into one as massive horde of Pokémon galloped his way. With some exceptions of Snorlax who followed behind with his sluggish waddle and Kingler who was used to crawling sideways. Meganium was leading the herd of Tauros while Muk oozed closely behind. Ash could feel the earth screaming under the stampede of his Pokémon.

''What organ am I gonna lose today?'' Ash murmured, fearing that he might accidently come under the stampede.

But over the years, his Pokémon had gained control over their amplifying affection, with the exception of Meganium, of course. Pikachu, who didn't want to be crushed so young, hopped off from his trainer's shoulder. Ash was tackled head-first, with more vivacity than she exhibited when she was a Bayleef. The Herb Pokémon pinned Ash on the grass, affectionately nuzzling his cheek. Even though beat down to half of his energy, Ash just laughed at the deed of love, his hand patting the top of Pokémon's head. ''There's no expiry to that huh?''

While others wanted a _Taste_ too, Meganium was moved aside and Ash was assaulted with another splash down all over his body. ''MUUUUUUUKKKKKKKK!''

The Sludge smeared himself all over Ash's body, making him guffaw. ''Okay, we decided to never let Meganium know about this!''

Still in jubilation, Muk slide off and Ash lamented over the residue left on his body, using his hands to shake them off.

The rest of the sum of his Pokémon, majority of them towering in front of him, while the little ones piling atop him in a chaotic display of affection. Those who thought themselves quite cool, with Greninja and Sceptile being the main examples, admired the trainer from a distance. Ash was floored with those silly affectionate creatures who were rejoiced to have him back. Even some wild ones, who lurked across the area had taken a liking to the Trainer.

''Wel-come Home, Ash!'' Meowth greeted.

''Oh man! It's so great to be back!'' Ash chortled, several licks soaking his face.

The stoic and impassive watched as the little ones pummeled into him. Finally able to get some pause from the shower of endearment, Ash was allowed to stand up back amongst the crowd. ''Man, I love you guys too!''

Clipping every six of the Pokéballs, Ash tossed them all in the air. Bolts of lights took the form and they appeared. Tauros was reunited with the rest of his herd, and they spared no time, back to stampeding with a harsh bellow. Unfezant orbited over the mass, joined by Swellow, Staraptor and Talonflame. The caws ignited a spark for race among them. Blastoise thumped forward to settle himself between the band of Charizard and Venusaur. Torkoal as usual was overly buoyant having Crawdaunt and Glalie back in front of his eyes. Tyranitar exchanged a gruff of breath with Krookodile. Butterfree too, fluttered around Heracross and Leavanny.

Pokemon were beyond excited to embrace each other and chatter, catching up like they never missed a beat. Afterwards it was all too obvious that the gaping hole he left on departure had long since healed and scarred up. Ash stood there mesmerized by the scene, awed by the ecstatic look on their faces.

His trance, however, was perturbed when before he was reeled on his rear with a fierce headbutt. Ash winced, the gates of one eye parting to see an exultant Bagon standing in front of him. Being his Pokémon, Ash couldn't help but laughing it off. It was just being a bit affectionate.

''So you've learnt Double Edge, huh?''

The Rock Head Pokémon too the praise, a bit too seriously, quacking aloud and prancing around his flighty feet. The dance reminded Ash a lot of Totodile's behavior. Of course, it was still the same as a Feraligatr.

Looked like Ash wasn't granted the freedom to stand today, because as he did, another head crashed into his rear, sending him toppling forward. Groaning, Ash sat forward and turned around to bark at the culprit, who jovially wagged its tail at impression. ''Crani!''

That elicited an ebullient laughter from the rest of the gang.

''I'm happy that you learnt Head Smash, Cranidos'' Ash sighed, ''But could you not make my ass as a target everytime. I mean there are ample of trees and stones….''

''Dos!'' the Headbutt Pokémon nodded.

Musing aloud, Ash was back on his feet before a shrill cry interrupted his thoughts. ''Oh man, here we go again.''

The proprietor of the voice closed in on Ash's shoulder, at a frightening pace. With its prolonged beak, a continuous assault of pecks on Ash's head sprouted a tower of bulge on top of Ash's head.

''It's really good to see you too, Fearow…'' he grumbled. The same Spearow, Ash had encountered in the initial days of his journey, as a Fearow, now was a part of Ash's family. However, it had a different ways of expressing its feelings. That could be deducted since Fearow no longer practice its moves on him. Over the years, Ash's tenderness had grown over it.

Patting's its crooked neck, Ash heard the muffling of another treading of heavy foots. A shadow dwarfed over them, as Ash raised his head to gaze right into the eyes of a prehistoric beast. ''Hey, Tyrantrum! You evolved!'' the human marveled.

A booming roar from the Despot Pokémon, that made a few Pidgeys slip into obscurity, echoed throughout the mountains, as Tyrantrum lowered his head to graze over Ash's cheek. A small Amaura from behind, and Ash assured that she will be next in the line of evolution soon. Fearow fluttered before joining its former enemy now comrade, Pidgeot nearby. A puckish Mismagius hovered around his head, and Ash groaned that Gengar was breeding an apprentice. A restrained Cubone Ash had caught long ago, displayed a few jiggling skills with his bone, and the elders laughed.

Ash cast one more gaze upon all his Pokémon with a sense of fondness. All of these Pokémon who had supported his dream for years, the times when he collected them all, the memories of their fiercest of the fierce battles, and how his family had expanded…it was enough to choke some tears in his throat, but a jiggling of the door became the perfect diversion.

Knob was twisted from the outside as well and the door opened partly, and a man in a night suit poked his head out. Meet Ash's faithful butler, Henry. He was old and his deep wrinkles seemed to carve a map of his life on his still agile and mobile facial features. His twinkling eyes were framed by thick white eyebrows and on his stubbled chin were white whiskers. His bright blue eyes shone in the bright day light as his few dazzling teeth shone with a fresh white gleam.

''oh…what on Earth is all this commotion about?'' he groaned, signs of abruptly being waken up clearly being seen. Shaking his head off, his listless eyes fell upon the younger man standing a few feet away. Clearing the cloudy vision of his heavily lidded eyes, they flashed open and he beamed, weary charcoal eyes lit up in enthusiasm. ''Master Ash! You're back!''

Swinging the door wide, old but muscular legs dashed forward.

''Henry! Heh Heh!'' Ash cheered, spreading his arms to envelop the shorter man for a brief hug.

''I can't believe you are back, Master! It's so good to have you back!'' the feeble butler exclaimed as they let go of each other.

''Oh, cut the Master, Henry. I've told you that before!'' Ash chided softly.

''Yes, Master.'' The addressing made Ash sigh once again, as they both erupted in a fit of laughter.

''So, how's it going? The Pokémon giving you any trouble?'' Ash asked, knowing the answer isn't going to please him very well.

''No at all Master!'' the man bluffed, but Ash could see it very well. ''I'm used to being tackled by your Tauros, smudged under Muk or being deflated under the weight of Snorlax every now and then.''

An upbraiding look at Snorlax, and the Sleeping Pokémon guiltily tried to hide itself behind Goodra, although it was very much a defective attempt. Ash just waved it off, knowing his Pokémon meant well. After all, Professor Oak was a witness in their sign of affection.

''You know they just love you, Henry…'' Ash respired, reaching for the back of his neck, feeling a bit sheepish and responsible.

''It's alright Master!'' the old man waved off. He very well knew that discipline would drift the Pokémon from him. ''You must be tired, Master! Please hand me your bag and have some rest! I'll have your room ready!'' he urged.

''That's fine. I'll carry it.'' Ash refused any labor from the old man. Flashing one last cheesy smile at his Pokémon, Ash followed the elderly into the house. _''Wow! There's really no place like home!''_

Unbeknownst to him, a Shiinotic accompanied them into the house.

* * *

 ** _Same day, afternoon._**

A sound of ringing of the phone connected the two parties.

''Hey, Clem!'' Ash greeted. ''How's everything on that part of the globe?''

''…''

''Nothing. I was just taking a break from the break I took from my professional life.''

''…''

''So, catch me up on everything.''

''… … … … … … … … … …''

''Whoa! How much did you invest?''

''…''

''Give or took?''

''…''

''Okay losing that kinda money isn't _oops._ It's _Oh crap!_ ''

''…''

''You should have consulted with me. I make all the financial decisions.''

''…''

''That's okay. We'll recover that kinda of money from the profits. And on that note, I just emailed you a list of companies I wish to acquire. They are mostly startups. Look into it. I want our company to have 55 percent control of them all. So make your best negotiations.''

''…''

''Great!''

''… … …''

''Oh, damn. It just slipped my mind. The Meeting with the venture fund is fixed this Monday. I'll Skype Mr. Yoshi. You leave the investors to me.''

''…''

''Sure, send me the file. I'll take a look at it.''

''…''

''I know. I miss work life too. But just this one year. I'll be back once the World Championship ends.''

''…''

''And how's the Gym?''

''…''

''That wretched Clembot…''

''…''

''Alright. I'll hang up now. Tell Bonnie I said hi!''

''…''

''See ya!''

Ash finished the call by tapping on the red button, and flipped the phone in his hand. He had slept like a log when Shiinotic drained almost all his energy. Inhaling another breath of relief, he glanced down from his balcony below. All his Pokémon were in routine and playing with one another.

''Tea's ready, Master!'' the voice caught Ash's attention and he twisted his neck to find his butler settling a tray on the round teak tea table. Upon the tray, lay a it a little silver tea-kettle on a standard of the same metal. Dainty cups and saucers of egg-shell china were grouped about it; a miniature silver tray held a sugar-dish and a cream-pot and a half-dozen gold-lined souvenir spoons.

''So how long do you plan to stay, Master?'' the butler inquired, stirring the amount of sugar that was necessary in Ash's cup before handing it over.

''A couple of weeks perhaps…'' Ash replied, taking a sip of tea from the small cup between his fingers, reveling in the isolation. ''Then I'll leave for Hoenn.''

''Just two weeks?'' the man shot him an incredulous look, before taking the seat opposite to Ash.

''Yeah,'' Ash affirmed. ''I'll spend the next three months in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Two more months in Unova and Kalos. And be back to use the rest seven months training.''

'''But Master, if I may…'' Henry offered. ''why don't just train the whole year closer to home?''

''Sorry, Henry.'' Ash declined. ''But I really want to travel more. At this time, next year, I'll participating in the World Championship. And I have to be in the top of our game over there, cause just A games won't work. When I first set out from here three months ago, I was bent on chasing down every strong Trainer and beat them. And once I cover all regions, I'll know that I'm ready. I have to assure myself that I didn't waste a decade's time for nothing, and I'll prove myself when I bring that trophy here! Until then, I'm not going to give up!''

''I have heard that before Master.'' Henry relinquished from advising Ash ever. ''I am just worried about you. It's about time you settle down.''

''Worried? Why? I'm not!''

The conversation was interrupted by a chiming music on Ash's cellphone. Immediately snatching it, Ash raised the phone to his face level, learning about the caller. Face went pale and eyes dilated upon reading in bold letters, the word ' **MOM'.**

''I'm now…'' he gulped before forcing a smile on his face. By tapping on the screen where it said accept, Ash was now connected. He swallowed heavily before the screen flicked and Delia appeared on the screen, her expression delightful and genial as ever.

'' _How's my baby?'' she crooned._

* * *

 _Why_ does his mother always ends the conversation with the same reminder? _Don't forget to wear clean underwear?!_ Who says that to a 25 year old son in front of his butler or the waitress in the coffee house? That question alone costed Ash hundreds of Pokédollars on a therapist who couldn't crack a solution to his question? Why? How can he find a way to assure her that he wears underwears fresh from the stocks.

Ash loved his mother more than anything else in this world, but sometime talking to her would be like a dipping his rear into a river of Basculins. His mother wasn't critical of his life decisions, neither would she offer unnecessary suggestions but sometimes talking to her would be like trapped in a box with a Seviper. Or even a better metaphor, his mother was like a ninja. She would sneak in, drop the _Underwear_ bomb, destroy his will to live and disappear without a trace.

While Ash sat there sulking after the small scolding his mother gave him about growing his beard, and Henry was laughing his heart out, a flutter of wings ended both suspended their sentiments for the moment. The humans turned their eyes in the direction and discerned Noctowl settling himself on the railing of the balcony.

Lidded eyes blinked twice in confusion. ''Umm…what's up, Noctowl?''

''croo..'' the owl rotated his head.

''Is there something you want to tell us, Noctowl?''

 **XXX**

 _ **Somewhere around the Pokémon Preserves, Mount Silver summit.**_

''Jimmy just listen to me!'' Marina called from behind, jumpy as she followed the hyped boy. ''There's no need for this. This haul's gonna sink if you don't find anyone here!''

''Didn't you hear what Jackson said?!'' Jimmy whined, as he trudged forward. ''That guy lives around these parts. Even the attendant at the entrance confirmed that a trainer lives here! And I have a hunch that's him!''

''And that attendant also said that treks at this time of the year could really be arduous and was forbidding you to enter this gamut. You being the son of the Champion couldn't stop them!'' she argued wearily, another leg forcing itself forward as the Coordinator followed.

''I just want to see how strong this guy is Marina! That's my final call!'' Jimmy held, tightening his sack on his shoulders. ''The World Championships are in less than a year! And I'm not gonna skip such a fantastic opportunity. And it's not really my fault this guy has chosen to live in such places.''

Marina sighed. His will to battle this mysterious trainer was so palpable right now, well since yesterday. They had covered halfway through the mountain, but except for dubious wild Pokémon they hadn't encountered a single human life. Their expedition had set them on a different track from Silver Town usually open for Trainers who wish to compete in Silver Conference but there was another way to this Mountain and it was through the Route 28 of the Indigo Plateau, but her boyfriend decided to take the long road.

They kept wading ahead. All of that, though, absolutely paled in comparison to what laid ahead. Over the trees and land masses before them was a sight that was truly breathtaking. Emerald hills over the landscape towered atop one another, scaling higher and higher to transition into purely rocky cliff sides and caverns, topped off by solid white snowcaps topping off the treacherous, monolithic mountain that was Mt. Silver.

Both being natives of Johto, neither had ever crossed the paths with this mighty Mountain ever before. While common people were not permitted, Jimmy and Marina's reputation had got them scaling this mountain. Only four people had ever conquered that summit. Two of them being his brother, Ethan and his father, Gold. Legend that dictated all over Johto was his father had a fierce Pokémon battle with a Trainer named Red Ketchum on this mountain. But no one ever knew what the outcome was.

A big goofy grin spread itself on Jimmy's face, soon to be mimicked by Marina. This entire mountain was populated with Pokémon. A stable of Rapidash and Ponyta galloped around. Aipoms and Mankeys alike gamboled on the branches of trees. Flocks of Altaria and Swablu soared the skies. Kakunas hung from a tree.

A few inhabitants gave Jimmy and Marina wary stares, putting their daily routine on hold in suspicion of the odd sight of a human venturing into the area. Others ignored him, going about their business.

A thought was realized as Marina quickly articulated to him. ''Jimmy, if you lose all your Pokémon against him, how are we gonna head back? I didn't bring enough Pokémon with me either.''

''Um-'' Jimmy was about to answer, before he got cut off.

''She's right, Jimmy. How would you manage to go back with all your Pokémon insensate?''

The addition of the third voice that had joined them left them startled as they whipped around. Standing behind them on a Tauros, was a human they were being hopeful to encounter.

* * *

 **Okay, that was Part 1. I'm starting with Part 2, just after uploading this. It may take some while but I'll make it an effort to finish it before this Sunday.**

 **The idea of making Jimmy the son of Gold was from FanaticLaguy's Road to Become a Pokémon Master: Johto arc. So now Jimmy being Gold's son and Ash being Red's son, and about to have the battle on Mt. Silver, you see what I did there.**

 **The next chapter maybe hit more than 20000 words, but it'll be exciting. So please read it. And don't forget to review please. Good or critical, just throw it at me, so I can improvise and work better.**

 **I have decided what I'm going to do with the trainers I have missed out on. Firstly, sorry for that. Common human mistake. I'll upload a chapter of six trainers merged into one. They are: Damian, Aya, Greta, Agatha, Lorelie and Satchel. The length of the battle will be in proportion to their ranks.**

 **So, I'll upload this now, before I start with the second instalment of this chapter.**

 **Q &A**

 _ **Which Trainers are not going to be included?**_

This is just an inverse to what trainers he will battle. So I'll come out and say it. Morrison, Bianca, Trevor, Stephaan, Tierno, Burgundy, Georgia, etc. I think they kinda… _Suck._

 _ **Are there going to be other game counterparts?**_

Definitely. From Brendon to Calem every game counterpart, both Male and female will be there. Female counterparts such as Hilda and Rosa.

 _ **Don't you think a ten year gap is a bit of stretch?**_

I do. Seriously I do. But if I shorten it, many things have to be altered.

 _ **I read about all the Pokémon you listed that Ash has. Why not Beedrill from Casey and Raticate from St. Anne Episode?**_

Ash has given Beedrill away and traded Raticate back for his Butterfree. So I don't see a need for Ash to have those Pokémon again.

 _ **Will Miette appear?**_

No.

 _ **Does Ash capture Latias?**_

No.


	27. Chapter 27: To be the Best in Johto!

**As I said, I will start penning it down after uploading the first part of Jimmy Chapter. It hasn't been long since it was released. A few things about Ash's life came into the picture. But I also have to take into consideration that readers and writer's perspective are different. So that is why I ask you to please review what you find positive and what you find confusing. Increasing the number of reviews is not my agenda. I just want to know whether people like the story or not. So that is why I need a feedback from you.**

 **Now before we begin, I'll write a small plot about the last chapter for those who didn't read it.** _ **Ash and Pikachu are back at their home in Mount Silver. They are reunited with his Pokémon. Bagon, Mismagius, Cranidos, Tyrantrum, Amaura, Cubone and Fearow are some of the Pokémon revealed he's caught. His butler, Henry is introduced. Ash and Clemont have a conversation, where it is revealed that Clemont is Ash's business partner. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Marina had set out in search of Ash and reached the summit. And now…**_

* * *

A thought was realized as Marina quickly articulated to him. ''Jimmy, if you lose all your Pokémon against him, how are we gonna head back? I just brought Wani-Wani with me.''

''Um-'' Jimmy was about to answer, before he got cut off.

''She's right, Jimmy. How would you manage to go back with all your Pokémon insensate?''

The additional voice that had joined them left them startled as they whipped around. Standing behind them on a Tauros, was a human they were in search of. They became alert and vigorous.

The credulous duo watched as the man alighted down from the bull, one hand stationed on its hump. There was another pause. Silence had perfectly dominated the atmosphere. Marina staggered a few steps back, clutching herself behind Jimmy tightly. Something about this stranger seemed so… _eccentric._

This man almost belonged, but not quite. His face was placid. Clean shaven that was a weapon of attraction. Hair was styled in swept bangs that never stayed on one side. Eyes were dark and arresting, as if wanting to suck you in the dark void. No doubt this was the man Jackson had accurately described. The man, whom Jimmy was clamoring to face.

Building up some courage, Marina prefaced to break the ice. ''Hi, I'm Marina and this is Jimmy, my boyfriend.''

Smiling, Ash dug his hands into his jeans pockets, he ambled forward for the couple. ''Now who is Johto doesn't know the Top Coordinator Marina?''

Extended a hand forward as a gesture to shake it, he greeted. ''Enchante. The name's AK.''

Reluctant at first, but sensing that he wasn't as scary as Jackson had narrated, she gladly exchanged the hand. However, a sweat did derive her nervousness.

Jimmy, however, wasn't so thrilled upon the meet. He wasn't here to shake and join for tea and biscuits. ''Are you the Mr. Bigshot that hides around in these hills?'' he derided, an arm dropping to point a finger at Ash.

'' _Live_ to be exact. I live in these hills.'' Ash corrected. ''Why do you ask? Are you from the municipality?''

Paying no regard to the ridicule, Jimmy barked. ''I am here to challenge and knock you down! Jackson said you're quite tough but I say talk is cheap! You may think you're No. 1 but guess what there's already someone who fits that role nicely and that's me!''

Squinting his eyes, Ash internally was overwhelmed with nostalgia as he saw a lot of his young self in this teen.

Chuckling at the reprehending, Ash whistled. ''Now that's a challenge with some teeth. I didn't know you're friends with guy who still wears a cape. That rooster head has really got some true-blue buddies behind his back.''

Marina grew anxious as Jimmy grit his teeth. She feared he may just explode at this stranger who was being so unnecessarily casual. However her face fell forward, when an eruption of laughter elicited itself from her boyfriend's mouth.

''Rooster head!'' Jimmy belly laughed. ''That's funny. Now I ain't dropping that!''

Marina, who took a serious offense not just to their friend being ragged, but also she couldn't bear if someone said anything against capes. Resisting to make a face, ''Excuse me, but I think capes are fashionably awesome!'' she censured. Eyes sparkled, as she clasped her hands, dreaming of Lance with his cape fluttering in the direction of the wind. ''They are so sexy!'''

''Yeah,'' Ash drawled. ''if it's in cahoots with the underwear over pants and a knack to fight crime.''

Laughter was being puked out of Jimmy, as his girlfriend became ireful. Eyes were blazed and fists was tightened. ''Oh man, now she won't bring up those again! Thanks! Almost makes me think I should go easy on you!''

The topic again shortened the smirk on Ash's lips, as he shrugged his shoulders. ''Look pal. I barely slept six hours since I got here this morning. From Blackthorne to here, I beat two Gym leaders and two trainers, one of them is your Torchic friend. And I'm beat! So excuse me, if I lack a certain degree of interest in your act of redemption. Go home and get rid of that crowbar sticking out from your hat!'' he declined, scrunching up his nose.

That was enough to stop Jimmy's cackling.

''I knew it! You're just talk!'' Not able to handle rejection stably, Jimmy barked, ''You're not the first one to get scared, buddy!''

''You know every now and then, I see one of you pine sized wannabis come along with the idea that they can beat me. Funny but no one ever does. Look, I don't own the whole area, but I do own five hundred acres, a part of which you are standing on. So, take a hike and I don't mean by scale the mountain!'' Turning on a heel, Ash began to promenade. ''Besides, I have already beaten you once. Remind yourself on the way down.''

''Beaten me?! This is the first time I'm seeing your dorky face!''

A desolated groan followed by the shaking of head, he nudged. ''Come on, don't you recall me flatting your ass in outskirts of Crown City, around eleven years ago.''

''I think you're dead mistaken! I have been to Sinnoh but that city doesn't really ring a bell.'' Jimmy rebuked.

'''Well, this may sound spooky buddy, but looks like you may have some imposter issues.'' Ash stood on his decision, stroking Tauros's mane.

''I think you are referring to Jimmy's brother Ethan.'' Marina annexed a twist.

''Brother?'' Ash quirked an incredulous brow. ''You mean this guy has another like him?''

''Hey, watch it!'' the New Bark resident scowled. If it was a shot at his family, it was nothing else!

''Well, when you see him, tell him I said hi.'' Ash whistled. ''Now beat it!''

''Hold on a sec!'' Marina silenced, a finger indignantly raised into the air. ''don't you lurk around chasing down the best trainers in Johto? And you are turning down a challenge when one of them has made it to you!''

That didn't evoke an answer from Ash.

''Jimmy is not only the strongest trainer that I know, but he's also the Champion's son!'' she continued.

''Your dad is the Champion?'' Ash repeated monotonously, chuckling a few seconds later..

''Why is it so funny?'' Jimmy clenched his teeth. What a weirdo did they come looking for!

''My father was a Champion too!'' Ash claimed. ''Ever heard the name, Red Ketchum?''

Sapphire orbs of Marina covered her forehead at the mention of the former iconic Champion. One half of the Legendary Battle that had made Johto so famous. ''You are Red's son!? I never thought he had an offspring!''

''There's no time for a DNA Test,'' Ash carped, ''But you could have lead stating you're Gold's son. Would have made me change my mind sooner.''

''So you agree to have a battle?'' Jimmy imposed once again.

''Yup,'' Shaking his head, Ash abided. Whipping his head to scan the surroundings , he stipulated. ''But not here. Somewhere else.''

''I thought this was a part of your land!'' Jimmy reiterated, voice laced with sarcasm.

''Which is why I don't wanna mess it up.''

''So what do you have in mind that can supersede a perfect open land than this one.''

A smug but sinister grin crossed on Ash's lips. ''Follow me…''

* * *

High on the Silver's plateau, the air was thin and temperatures bitter cold. Look at the wonder of the nature, heat and cold was compatible on the same mountain at the same time throughout the year.

Nothing in this world could make anyone feel so elevated, yet so insignificant as Mount Silver. Rock arose from the ground as if it reached for the sky, peaks sculpted by the raindrops of eons, rising like mighty jagged teeth from the earth, creviced to perfection, sculpted by the rains and winters. They were green at their base, the forests gathered by nature's wand. Then there were the roads that climbed the mountain, wending this way and that, making tight turns that felt for the world as a fair ground ride.

The plateau's foreground where the people stood was just a platform. The main challenge was to scale this Mountain even further. The mountain path winds ahead as effortlessly as a blanket laid on a bed, yet each footfall costed Jimmy more strength. It was as steep as it was narrow and rocky in a chaotic way, just enough to stop his gait falling into a steady rhythm. The boys who introduced rivalry into everything began to clamber up in a race, leaving Marina frustrated behind. She shivered from the harsh storm, but ascended the giant at a slower pace. If she has followed her boyfriend to this point, she might as well cheer for him.

The path halted and a cave appeared. Who would have thought there is a gaping hole in the mountain? The cave was built into the muddy brown rock of the cliff, the stone guarding the entrance was jagged and uneven, arranged in such a way, that it would be difficult for passersby to spot.

''Follow me,'' Ash instructed, before stepping into the cave.

Jimmy and Marina exchanged brittle glances before Jimmy took after him, Marina following closely behind, her hands clasping his shoulders tightly.

It was a cave mouth of impenetrable blackness, as they stepped in, watching their shadows dissolve into the surrounding darkness. Avoiding bitter winds from the outside, the cavern was surprisingly warmer on the inside. It was dank and the only sound was the only sound that met their straining ears was their own echoing footsteps. Marina reached out her hand to feel her way and couldn't even see it in front of her face. She stumbled blindly into Jimmy, scared by forest of stalactites and stalagmites above that threatened to fall on the unforgiving rocky floor.

The temperature dropped, as they made their way further into the chamber. Light reaches neither wall nor ceiling, confining vision to a small circle of flickering orange cast by the torch in Ash's hand. The flame enlarged and sparked to life, lighting up the tunnel ahead and bathing the entire cavern in a flickering orange glow.

The cavern wormed its way half a mile into the mountain. They kept strolling deeper. Shrieks of Zubats and Golbats startled them, as they ducked to let them swoop above their heads.

The tunnel was growing uncomfortably hot. Marina was glad she didn't wear her tights. Sweat began to trickle down Jimmy's forehead, as he used his hat to fan himself. Impatient as always, he whined. ''Hey Sherpa! How long is this gonna take?''

''I don't see your girlfriend complaining. Maybe I should just have a battle with her…'' Ash combated, not even turning around.

Pouting his cheeks, Jimmy puffed. The nerve of this guy to be so snide!

The heat was becoming almost unbearable. Peering at a tunnel ahead, Ash let a satisfactory grin spread on his face. The visitors stopped behind him, befuddled at the host halting suddenly. In the barely lit tunnel hemmed in by the perfect arching sandstone walls there was natural light gleaming ahead. Gaining the sight of the narrow path that led them deeper into the mountains, they groaned.

''Come on! Is this a joke!?'' Jimmy scoffed.

''We're here,'' Ash impassively disclosed before venturing ahead.

Light grew brighter as the progressed towards the tunnel. Eventually, the path evened. Soon enough the bunch found refuge from the darkness in a small cavern hid in the mountain. Sunshine infiltrated on the rocks and spires from the holes in the cave walls, denoting that they were at the border of the mountain.

Ash was the first to take the step into the wider cavern, dousing off the torch as it was no longer necessary. Jimmy and Marina stepped in close behind, marveling at the cavity of the Mountain. It must be totally unknown to a man. Red hot lava flowed down in thick streams down the side of a wall to their far left. On the opposite side, steam collected from water was spat into the air.

''Do you know what this place is?'' Ash challenged.

''This is my first time over here,'' Jimmy drawled.

''This was, at one time, the lair of Moltres,'' Ash educated, turning to look at them.

Brows furrowed up at the mention of the ancient Legendary Bird. To have just seen the atavistic Flame Pokémon in pictures and heard in stories, which they waved it off as fiction when they were kids, and today they standing right in the lair that used to be its home. It was freakish beyond feelings!

''Was?'' Marina quirked a brow.

''Yes. It is said that Moltres now roosts somewhere near the Sevii Islands. But that's not what I really want to say.'' Ash started to stroll around the hot room. ''There's another compelling fact about this cavern.''

''And what would that be _mysterio_?'' Jimmy crowed.

''The Pokémon battle between our dads…'' Following a moment of silence, he resumed. ''…took place right here in this chamber. That is why I think it fits to be our battlefield as well. What do you think, Jimmy?''

'' _The Legendary Battle between Red and Gold was…fought in this room…''_ Marina bemused, glancing at the walls. She didn't get confidence in Ash's word, until she noticed the scars blemished on the walls. Claw marks and dents into the walls affirmed that a battle did take place here. She felt herself being immersed into the history of this cave, retracing the steps and mysteries about this haven erupting like steam above them.

''What I think depends on how our battle goes!'' Jimmy caustically put. A Pokéball in his hand signified he was done waiting. Luckily, between him and Ash was a wide expanse that could be used for their field.

''You know, you're just a really annoying version of how I used to be,'' Ash twitched his brow. ''But then I'm not _ten_ anymore.''

The insult made Marina giggle and Jimmy gawk.

''Do you want me to ref?'' Marina stepped forward.

''I don't think that will be necessary,'' Ash declined politely with a smile. ''We'll know when our Pokémon are knocked out. Why don't you take up a seat at one of those rocks over there?'' he pointed at a stack of assorted boulders. ''Compared to other rocks around here, they are at a much tepid temperature.''

The politeness swept over Marina as she felt her cheeks warming up in correspondence to the smoldering heat in the room. Jimmy too was heating up for a whole different reason, not by flattery but by jealousy.

Making herself seated on a cluster of rocks Ash had guided, she watched as the two trainers prepared themselves to get this battle underway.

''Good luck, Jimmy.'' She squealed, a hand over her chest, concern fully. She didn't know why, but a feeling that Jimmy was about to get into the toughest battle of his life sneaked upon her.

''Thanks but this guy could make some use of luck.'' the Johto native snickered. ''You don't need to wish the wrong guy.''

'' _Who's gonna break it to him that she has chosen the wrong guy.''_ Ash grumbled, a Pokéball squeezed in his hand. Narrowing his eyes at his opponent, with a cocky smile following, ''You ready?''

''Hah!'' Jimmy scoffed. '''Ready to destroy you!''

''Yeah…yeah…that's the spirit.'' Ash huffed, chucking the Pokéball forward, calling upon his first choice. ''Typhlosion, let's tango!''

The blue bolt hit the field, and the Volcano Pokémon appeared, bellowing loudly. Jimmy gaped at the Pokémon. But he had the confidence that this Typhlosion didn't not match up to his in the department of size. But for Jimmy, it made things more exciting.

Reaching for his own Pokéball and tossing it out, he cried. ''Ampharos! Let's rock and roll!''

The Light Pokémon bleated upon taking a stance on the field. Eyeing the Pokémon in front of him, it gained a frantic smile.

''You can do this Jimmy!'' Marina clapped on beforehand.

''No sweat I got this!'' Jimmy optimistically declared.

''What you got isn't enough!'' Ash chided. ''Now bring it!''

''Consider it brought!'' Jimmy prefixed. ''Ampharos, Power Gem!''

The beady red gem on his forehead emanated a red glow, before a beam of pale pink energy became opener of this battle. Typhlosion, knowing that he was vulnerable to Rock Type moves braced for an explosion, but it turned out he wasn't the target. The explosive beam hit the floor in front of it, kicking up a cloud of dust and rubble to impediment his vision.

''Now Thunderpunch!''

Electricity enveloped around Ampharos's good paw as he lunged to take an action.

''What a lame strategy,'' Ash droned, an arm swiping in the air. ''Aerial Ace!''

Shaking his head at once, clearing the dust out of his eyes, Typhlosion burst forth with his legs used as spring to gain the momentum, a silver light trailing his huge form. Before Ampharos could bring his crackling paw down, Typhlosion slammed his head into the sheep's midsection, sending the electric type tumbling through the air before landing on his belly.

''Aren't you just full of hot air! Thunder!''

Back up at once, Ampharos unleashed his merciless thunder that begged to be released. Bolts of electricity split the earth as its crooked patterns headed for Typhlosion.

''Keep dodging it and go for Crush Claw!''

Typhlosion didn't needed to be told twice. Actually it wasn't necessary to tell him at all! Typhlosion's feet were already put to use. Run-waddling along, he partly tried to focus on avoiding the all-out assault, while three nails elongated themselves in a white glow.

Jimmy's brow knit low. ''Cotton Guard!''

Tensing himself, sacks of cotton fluffed out from the white patch that Ampharos called a belly. Coating around himself, the Light Pokémon protected by the plush shield, as Typhlosion's claw swiped through the cotton.

Marina inwardly blushed, as her boyfriend was picking up on the coordinator's maneuvers.

The armor of wool disappeared leaving behind a glimmering sheen of Ampharos's body.

''Thunderpunch!''

With the card of distance in their favor, Ampharos cried, clenching a fist back. A loud thunderclap boomed the field, as the crackling fist connected with Typhlosion's face, socking it to a certain extent. Injury was returned for the injury, as Typhlosion was sent foot skidding back. the momentum had packed quite the punch.

But there's something Jimmy had missed out. Ash still had the home advantage, who cocked a grin. This battle needed a top notch upgrade. ''Inferno!''

Snarling loudly, ''LOSIONNN!'', a cannon of white hot flames expelled from his maw, residual embers of heat following the blast.

''Thunder!''

''Amph!'' Ampharos shrieked, firing off the golden maelstrom of electricity.

Lightning challenged inferno center stage, the two powerful testing their mettle. Neither attacks deterred but weren't successful either, when they exploded in a blinding flash. Dark smoke billowed segmenting the field.

''Let's make use of this smoke! Aerial Ace!''

Launching his belly into the smoke, he made for the silhouette of Ampharos in quite an acrobatic stunt. Wind howled as Typhlosion flew through, as he crashed into Ampharos moments later, sending the electric type soaring through the air.

Air in the chamber played its part by purifying the field by distilling the fumes. and neither players were too joyed. Ash grit as Typhlosion was revealed, wincing from the residual static on his body.

''Static...'' Ash hummed. Static, a devious plan that had always played in his favor thanks to Pikachu's ability, was now being a pain in the butt. ''…could be a problem!'' But he was not the kid anymore to jump in directly. Ash attached a backup plan behind every course of action.

''This will wipe that smirk off your face!'' Jimmy warned. ''Thunder!''

Body furious with electric bolts, a cocky chime followed as a fierce lightning homed in on Typhlosion, as countless volts plagued on the fire type's body. His shrills could barely be hurt throughout the booming thunder. Sparks further dominated leaving a fried, fatigued Typhlosion in their wake.

''You ready to pack it in and surrender?'' the Johto native taunted.

''To that, I'll say you give your head a shake and take a second look pal!'' Ash smirked, wagging a finger.

''Huh?'' what was he talking about? That should have been the end! While Thunder had crisped Typhlosion, it hadn't finished the job. Red orange had lit the cave like a candle. The flames on Typhlosion's back had engorged twice its size, intensified into dark orange. Eyes were scorched red, and the usual iris had completely been replaced by a murderous glare.

''It's Blaze!'' Jimmy enumerated, awestruck by the Pokémon's power.

'' _I haven't seen Blaze this intense before. Not even in Jimmy's Typhlosion. But on the bright side, that Thunder really packed some power for Typhlosion activate Blaze._ '' Marina fascinated, turning to glance at her boyfriend. ' _'Watch out Jimmy. This guy is not easy as you think.''_

''I'm sorry if I stole your Thunder!'' Ash smirked. If opposition wanted to play hard hits, then Ash had plenty of moves. ''Eruption! Meteor style!''

''Meteor Style?'' Marina repeated, whispering to herself. Being a Coordinator, she couldn't restrain herself from evaluating other's battling style.

The forearms touched the floor as Typhlosion crouched down. The ground quaked as chunks separated from the earth and leveled themselves on Typhlosion's back. The ground beneath churned and bubbled with fiery intensity. Typhlosion's back blasted a geyser of dangerous lava towards the ceiling. Rocks that were coated in blazing lava came raining down on the ground, creating loud whistles in the process. The attack was draining but had bought Typhlosion some time. He was glad that Garchomp had taught him this!

''Watch out for the falling objects! They are scorching hot!'' Ash jeered.

'' _Why is he using Eruption at such a wrong time? Shouldn't he have used it right off the bat?''_ Jimmy mused. ''Power Gem on the rocks!''

As they fell, Ampharos spewed forward a blinding beam. Smaller meteors were pushed back as debris. Larger however, required too much concentration in the power, plus the amount of mass couldn't make Jimmy afford a change in direction. The meteors plummeted the field, encouragement and Power Gem dying down due to failure.

''Too many! Cotton Guard!''

Another blanket of cotton spouted out, wrapping around Ampharos.

''Sorry kiddo, but save your dull moves for the Championships!''

Jimmy was quick to comprehend what Ash meant. He had acted before his mind. Ash watched with a smirk as the cotton was caught on by plummeting rocks, burning up into noxious fumes, and was nullified. However, the fire type's giddiness lasted only a moment, as he kneeled on a side, as paralysis took hold once again.

''Just hold on longer!'' Ash urged ''Use Inferno!''

Typhlosion tossed his head back, and launched another inferno from his maw, desperate to draw a conclusion to this match. The sheer propulsion pile drove the recipient into the wall, ending in an explosion of flames that covered his forms.

With a crash, the electric type sunk to the hot floor, unconscious.

''Who would have seen that coming?'' Marina sighed, ''Jimmy isn't gonna take this one sitting down.'' she blinked, watching her other half recall his Pokémon into the capsule, and then switched her gaze towards Ash. ''Honestly, the way he used Eruption was totally mind-blowing. I think he'll do just fine in the Coordinating business.''

''Return!'' Ash extended Typhlosion's Pokéball, calling him back. Beaming down at the orb with pride, he thanked. ''I'm not gonna let you overdo it. So take rest for now, your paralysis will heal itself once Meganium takes over.''

Clipping it back away, Ash tensed up and mocked. ''So is there a Plan B or, you'll just harp on the failure of Plan A?''

''You aren't half bad! But let's see how to do against this one!'' Jimmy commended tossing another Pokéball forward. ''Let's roll, Ursaring!''

The massive grizzly took the stage with a harsh bellow, arms raised in the air.

''Pretty much the same way,'' Ash shrugged, lobbing his second Pokéball forward. ''Come on out, Heracross!''

''Cro!'' the Stag Beetle appeared from his Pokéball, poised to battle.

''Hammer Arm!''

Upon immediate command, the Hibernator Pokemon rushed forward, a brandished forearm ready to strike in a cynical assault.

''Rock Blast!''

The Pokemon put his claws forward, firing off a barrage of boulders.

Annoyance quickly turned into smirk. ''Shatter them!''

As the multitude of boulders streaked towards the bear, it bounded forward, slamming its forearm into the largest of the stones. Rocks crumbled, and Ursaring's adrenaline rushed. One after one stone was crushed to rubble as Ursaring continued to vault forward.

''What power!'' Ash was left amazed. ''Heracross, Megahorn!''

Ducking forward, Heracross sprung up. His horn shone in a powerful luster, doubling in size. Megahorn crashed into Ursaring's midsection, making the overgrown grizzly stagger back in pain. Willpower hadn't lost in it, as Ursaring crashed an arm down on Heracross's back.

The beetle felt air was being knocked from his lungs, as the pressure multiplied.

''Heracross, toss it!''

As the command left Jimmy pondering, Heracross with all his strength in his horn actually lifted the bear in the air. Ursaring was tossed, falling helplessly on its back.

''Focus Punch!''

A glowing fist was outstretched open to strike, as Heracross fluttered forward.

''Sweet Scent!''

Sap and fragrance being his weaknesses, Heracross fell prey to a soothing waft of aroma. Whiffing up as much as he could, focus being to lose and his fist was lowered along with his guard.

''Fu-!'' Ash grimaced.

''We got you now!'' Jimmy jeered. ''Smack Down!''

Now that its opponent was open, the Hibernator Pokemon thrust a sizeable metallic gold orb into Heracross's chest. A small explosion erupted on contact, the force making Heracross soar into the air. Ursaring smirked faintly, satisfied that the hit had made up for the Megahorn.

''Your Heracross isn't going to be in the air for a while!''

Though in a short moment in spite of the crash, Heracross leapt out of the smoke, quite worn out from the super effective move he had taken point blank.

''Return Heracross!'' Ash bit, returning the Pokemon, no second later than realizing it may be risky to continue with it. '' _It Smackdown was quite trouble dealing.''_

''Switch all you want! We're just getting started!'' Jimmy punched forward with gusto.

Considering it futile to come up with a wisecrack, Ash took out another sphere. ''Meganium! You're up!''

The next Pokeball released the gigantic Grass type free, leaving it standing in front of Ursaring.

''Meg!'' The Herb Pokemon got the image that she had to battle it. The urge to tackle and nuzzle her trainer was flooding, but first things first.

''Meg!'' she narrowed her eyes.

''Energy Ball!''

A green, bubbling orb was hoisted forward, and thrown violently.

''Slash!''

Still in the path of the sphere, Ursaring drew razor sharp claws, slashing the Energy Ball, passing by it. Energy Ball was cleaved into two behind the normal type, exploding into smoke.

''Use your vines to bind the bear!''

Meganium tossed her head, launching two vines from her neck. They latched around Ursaring's center. She yanked her body backwards, unceremoniously uprooting the Pokemon. The Hibernator pokemon cried, thrown helplessly onto her side.

''Smackdown!''

The Hibernator Pokemon attempted to open its mouth for conjuring another sphere, but the vines around it extended and wrapped around its mouth as well.

''Grasswhistle!''

''Meg~'' the plant dinosaur bristled the antennae atop her head, as she began to hum in a deep taunting tone. Eyelids grew heavier as Ursaring's movements were curbed. Slowly, it began to be sucked into a void of darkness, as eyes struggled to stay open. Losing the battle against insomnia, Ursaring collapsed. Meganium too retracted her vines, straining an asleep Pokemon seemed cruelty to her.

An unpleasant furious red glow began to take over Ursaring's form. At least in spirit, Ursaring had grown a bit stronger.

''Yes!'' Jimmy squealed.

''Don't pop the bottles yet!'' Ash warned, another Pokeball in his hand. ''Return!''

A beam of red light sucked Meganium back into the ball, as Ash chucked a substitute forward.

''You're switching again!?'' Jimmy frowned.

''Noctowl! Come on out and use Mean Look!''

The golden owl appeared with a chirp, bright stars trailing his shiny form. Impassive as always, he conjured an eerie eye with his ghostly powers, staring down at Ursaring's sleeping form.

''Wow! Another Shiny Pokemon!'' a gleam appeared in Marina's eyes, as she recalled the image of Jackson's shiny Magneton.

''Psychup!''

Intimidating hypnotic eyes of Noctowl took shine once more. Ursaring had another thing coming, as the arsenal of its ability was being copied from it.

Marina put a hand on her mouth, gasping. Psych up was a quite devious move used to throw opponents off guard.

''Darn it! My good strategy!'' Jimmy scowled. With rapid succession of moves by the opposition, his head wasn't thinking in the right place.

''Since you're already in dreamland, use Dream Eater!''

Even as bad dreams began to take effect, Noctowl unleashed the attack, draining Ursaring out of vitality.

''You gotta wake up Ursaring now!'' Jimmy pleaded. He could see his Pokemon roaring and flailing and Jimmy couldn't take it anymore.

Tired and frantic, Ursaring was squirming as horrid dreams began to slip into his unconsciousness.

''Sky Attack!''

Spanning his wings, a low trill gradually building into a high pitched cry, as blue flames began to gather around Noctowl. Within a few tense moments, he shot down, smashing into the already laid Ursaring.

The aerial assault picked up a mini storm of dust. Noctowl safely orbited the field, circling above a limp, unconscious beruang.

'' _What a gambit! He knew Jimmy was relying on Guts from the beginning. So he first slipped Ursaring into sleep, and when its Guts activated, he used Mean Look so Jimmy couldn't switch and Psych Up to copy the boosted Attack power. Dream Eater to inflict minor damage and finish it with a Sky Attack. Ingenious!''_ Marina summarized, turning at Jimmy. _''And the worst part is, I know Jimmy will dyspeptically make a hasty move.''_

''I'm sorry Ursaring…You did well out there,'' Jimmy's eyes shimmered at the Pokeball in his hand, placing it inside his holster. Dismissing Ursaring, he eyed Ash. '' _Not sure which Pokemon will he stick up with. He switches a lot, and all my plans fail. His Pokemon are fast, and they got a pack of sheer strength. Plus, they negate my Pokemon's abilities too. I'll take out my secret weapon out.''_

''Beedrill! It's time to battle!'' Jimmy called, flipping up a Pokeball.

The wasp pokemon flexed, massive stingers gleaming intimidatingly. Not having a very fond history with the species, Ash squinted forward, taking notice of a peculiar stone in a ring, on the bee's stinger.

''It's a Beedrillite…'' Ash mused, ''I can toy with it using Noctowl, but now's not the time. I'll throw this guy in a loop for now.'' Ash strategized, outstretching a hand to return Noctowl back safely.

''Donphan, get in there!''

''Phan!'' the ground type sounded, trumpeting a bit before stomping on the floor.

''I knew you would switch!'' Jimmy poked. ''Toxic Spikes!''

Multitude of poisonous projectiles from Beedrill's stinger seeped into the ground in a purple mist.

Unwelcome sensation overcame Donphan, as he cried a yelp of pain, toxic goo permeating his body from the ground below.

''…'' Silent but smug, Ash just giggled.

''Why are you smiling? You're Pokemon just got poisoned!'' the younger hyper boy exclaimed.

''I know. I saw.''

Somehow, that smile was heralding a threat. Beedrill being a powerful weapon in his arsenal, Jimmy couldn't risk losing it.

''Grr…you did your job! Return Beedrill!'' Jimmy called; red beam of the Pokeball sucked in the bug type.

''Drill!''

'' _Why are they switching so frequently?''_ Marina pondered.

Replacing Beedrill's Pokeball with another, he lobbed it forward. ''Quagsire, let's roll!''

The part water type appeared, sitting upright. ''Sire!'' it croaked, battle ready.

''Show them your Ice Beam!''

The flash of icy power doused Donphan right off the bat. Both his stout-y legs were frozen and stuck to the floor. Fortunately, the atmosphere was boiling and ground were hot enough to melt the ice without having Donphan made any effort.

''Desperate already?'' Ash cocked a brow.

''Arghh...I'll show you! Sludge Bomb!''

Taking a deep breath, the Mud Fish spat out half a dozen globs of sludge at an incredible speed.

''Flip!''

''What?''

Tucking into himself, the ball of Donphan flipped above the ground, letting the Sludge Bombs course under it. The toxic blobs splat on the wall behind Donphan. What they couldn't evade was the ground. Wrath of stinging poison flew once again through his body.

''Just hang in there! Rollout!'' Ash threw an arm outward.

Airborne and still tucked, Donphan crashed on the floor, and began his assail.

''Ice Beam on the floor!''

A sheet of ice made its way to the rolling Donphan, as Quagsire poured on icy power.

''Dodge and use Hyper Beam!''

Freeing himself out, powerful legs launched Donphan in the air, as he powered an orange orb in his mouth, only seconds away from firing.

''Dodge it and Mud Slap!''

Blinding light enveloped the field as Donphan blasted the floor with the powerful Hyper Beam. Unharmed, Quagsire steered out of the smoke, diminishing the distance between itself and the numb Donphan. From its mouth, it spat out a splatter of dirt right into Donphan's face.

''Phan!'' he yawped, eyes hurting from the muck in his eyes. Violet shocks dancing on his body as he touched the field, an additional pain which could not be evaded.

''Seed Bomb!''

''It knows Seed Bomb!?'' Jimmy gawked.

Blinded, Donphan obeyed, firing a series of explosive seeds. Unfortunately the Seed Bomb was off target, as they flew past Quagsire, harmlessly exploding on the wall behind it.

''We got you now! Use Aqua Tail!''

Tail spiraling in a thick cloak of water, Quagsire swung the tail hard and a torrent of aquatic power blasted Donphan into the cave wall. Jimmy for once, thought the super effective attack would have done the charm but Donphan thumped back in, polished and eyes unsullied from dirt.

''Thanks. You just wiped the dirt out of Donphan's face.'' Ash scoffed. ''Seriously, what were you thinking?''

''It didn't do anything?'' Marina swallowed.

''Arghh!'' Jimmy irked, but an accurate scan of soaked Donphan, handed him his next plan.

''Get up and use Ice Beam!''

Gulping air inside it, Quagsire shot the bolt of chilling frost forward.

Ash, a mastermind at sneaky tactics, was quick to pick up on what Jimmy intended. ''Hyper Beam!''

Trunk lifted to reveal, glutton's huge mouth, gathering brilliant orange particles of light that summed in a terrifying blast of energy, swallowing Quagsire's Hyper Beam, and it in the process.

Soon enough, the black veil lifted. And as expected, Quagsire was noted unconscious.

''Not again?!'' Jimmy wailed. Just how was this possible! _Three_ of his deft Pokemon were knocked back to back.

''Huh!'' Marina gasped, hand reaching her face. ''oh no, Jimmy…''

''You see where did you go wrong, didn't you?'' Ash crossed his arms. ''There could be a different outcome if Quagsire would know one physical move.''

''Don't patronize me!'' Jimmy barked, returning Quagsire, and not wasting another moment to keep his next Pokemon in suspense. ''Togekiss, let's roll!''

Togekiss took to the air upon release, floating above the worn battlefield between the two trainers that had marked their fray. Despite the Pokemon below, the fairy tye remained aloft with an unrivaled grace.

''A fairy type?'' Ash quirked a brow. ''Man, they make you chase around. Donphan, Rollout!''

Annoyed already with the constant poison draining his energy down, Donphan balled himself again and shot up in an aerial attempt.

''Aura Sphere!''

Range shortening between the Grace Pokemon and the rolling pachyderm, the sphere of fighting spirit blasted Donphan back on the ground. Another painful yelp was earned, as toxins spread upon touching the floor.

''Have to do something about this!'' Ash bit. ''Thunder Fang!''

''Secret Power!'' Jimmy combated.

Just as the Armor Pokemon was done charging his fangs, an assault of rocks pinned the elephant down.

''That was a Rock Throw! Which means Donphan will flinch.'' Ash delineated.

''All right, time to place the bets! Metronome!''

Twisting itself into a spinning drill, Togekiss crashed into blenching Donphan, sending him toppling on the floor.

''That's a Horn Drill!'' Marina gasped.

''Now that's what I call 'kismet'!'' Jimmy pumped up a fist. A trumpet however stole his attention, as they looked upon. The elephant, struggled to get on his feet, worn out from bruises and scratch marks and exasperating heavily.

''Forgot my Pokemon's ability, did you?'' Ash waggled a finger. ''Sturdy! Means that Donphan is exempt from One Hit K.O.s!''

But a danger still lurked on the field, as the toxins worked their way into his body again. Thoroughly fatigued, Donphan collapsed to his side.

''That was a really bad time to explain you,'' Ash sweated. ''Just when I thought I seemed cool…''

''Woohoo! You rock and you rule!'' Jimmy cheering, flashing a thumps up!

''Kiss!''

Marina was screaming, congratulating Jimmy and Togekiss alike.

''Yeah, celebrate a lucky win,'' Ash huffed, a smile appearing on the corner as a sensation of loss. Beaming at the fallen Pokemon, he took out his Pokeball, firing the red light to return the occupant. ''That was huge! Thanks a lot.''

Clipping it away, he studied Togekiss for a while. With recollection of having two members of the Togekiss family travelled with him, he was well acquainted with their strengths and weaknesses. Owning a Shiinotic and Gardevoir, he had expanded his knowledge about them as well.

''Aura Sphere's not gonna miss. Rock Throw's fixed as Secret Power. 70 percent chance, it knows Sky Attack. And lastly, he's gonna be banking a lot on Metronome, in which luck and timing play imperative roles,'' Lips curled upwards as he enlarged a Pokeball. ''I think I can exploit that. Go, Noctowl!''

''coo!'' Noctowl hooted, flying opposite of Togekiss.

''Aura Sphere!'' Jimmy ordered, not wasting a moment.

Togekiss obeyed, channeling a ball of spiritual energy. Then, she launched it.

''Air Slash!''

The owl screeched, unleashing an condensed orb of aerial pressure spun by the wind. The two orbs met in the center, eliminating each other, resulting in a shockwave.

''Dang!'' Marina's hair whipped back when the attacks collided, the air getting more humid.

''Metronome!'' Jimmy resumed, calling for a unpredictable move.

Waving her wings side to side, Togekiss unleashed a furious arrow of ghoulish energy aimed at Noctowl, which just passed through the hooting bird.

''Oh yeah, Noctowl's a Normal type. Ghost types don't work against it.'' Jimmy expelled a sigh.

''Mean Look!''

Another intimidating glare froze Togekiss in her place as Noctowl took advantage of this with an Air Slash, sending the flying type spiraling.

''Secret Power!'' Jimmy tightened a fist.

With power of locomotion, Togekiss drifted in mid-air, using her celerity to fly past Noctowl. With a croon from the Jubilee Pokemon, chunks of rocks broke from the ceiling, peppering down towards Noctowl.

''Shit!'' Ash grimaced. ''Dodge them!''

With benefits of being a flying type, Noctowl easy dodged the rain of rocks. A rush of relief fell through Ash when the flying type managed to do so.

''Metronome!'' Jimmy repeated.

This time, her body took a silver, glimmering layer of metal.

Eyes shot up, Ash captured the moment. ''That's Iron Defense! Quick, Psych Up!''

Hooting, the psy wave facsimile stats again. A blue glow shone on Noctowl, testifying his Defense was increased as well.

''You know it's kinda bad to steal!'' he younger boy taunted, wiggling his finger. No more games! Time for a forceful action! ''Sky Attack!''

''Sky ATTACK you too!'' Ash repeated. His patience had run out as well!

Bodies of both avians blazed in blue fiery cloaks. Missiling forward, the collision was met with an explosive encounter that resulted in a booming explosion. Guarding themselves from the smoke, the trainers looked on. Both Pokemon plummeted on the ground, swirls evident in their eyes. It was a double knockout!

''Thanks, Noctowl.'' Ash smiled at the Pokeball, ''You did a big one. Rest, now.'' Once he returned the capsule to his belt, Ash grimly eyed Jimmy, who placed Togekiss's Pokeball in his belt bag. Once that was achieved, both Trainers alike, prepared a Pokeball.

''Did you just decide to get serious?'' Ash ridiculed, brushing a finger under his nose.

''You'll know when I get serious!'' Jimmy bayed, fangs bared.

''Now don't mock me!'' Ash chuckled, the gripped Pokeball in his hand was chucked forward. ''Heracross, you're back in!''

The coleopteran jumped back in, not too rejoiced when a flash of violet stung him from beneath. The pain from Smackdown earlier still ached. Grunting, a bright red glow swaddled over Heracross.

''Crap, Toxic Spikes are still in effect.'' Ash tensed, scratching his forehead. ''Still, I made a good choice calling Heracross.''

''Beedrill, you're up again!''

The vespoid pokemon buzzed one the field again, this time, not willing to settle without a score. It was so abruptly recalled a few minutes ago. That was very hurtful!

Coy as if this battle had cycled on his terms, Jimmy pulled out a Keystone from his holster, and squeezed it tightly. ''Beedrill, Mega Evolve!''

In a multicolored flash that emanated from the Mega Stone on Beedrill's stinger, encasing the Pokemon in a blind light. An even daunting image swallowed the light. Stingers were redefined in the size of javelins. Additional stingers replaced where its legs used to be. Eyes were sleeker, and its aggressiveness had risen sharply.

'' _Great, I haven't brought any Z-Crystals with me. Not only Beedrill's speed and attack power is boosted, its ability has become Adaptability. That means, this will raise the power of Bug type and Poison Type moves. I'll be taking a huge risk recalling Heracross. What if Beedrill knows Pursuit? I'll only have to tire it out! But with him being poisoned~''_

''Woohoo! You can do this Jimmy! Knock him down on his ass!'' the coordinator hollered, in an effort to boost her boyfriend's moral, flashing a victory sign.

''Marina~'' cheeks red hot, Jimmy seethed, embarrassed.

Quirking a bewildered brow, Ash appeased the younger boy. ''I know how it feels…''

Shaking the interrupted thoughts, Jimmy commenced. ''Agility, then Fury Attack!''

Zipping about the field, Beedrill instantly shifted its location from one point to next. In a moment's notice it appeared in front of Heracross within a blink, three out of five stingers poised. It buzzed, stabbing at the Single Horned Pokemon.

Although, Heracross became a victim of the jabs, with accurate precision he was able to weave and dodge every thrust of the stabber. The furious bee hissed, stabbing forward.

''Grab its mid stinger and use Rock Blast!''

Mega Evolution only made Beedrill a bigger target. Reading Beedrill's movements based on prediction, Heracross clasped both his claws on stinger at the bottom of Beedrill's body. The Mega Evolved Pokemon flailed, begging to be released as a barrage of rocks thrashed into it.

''Agility to dodge and then Fell Stinger!''

Buzzing about, hurling abuses at the fellow bug type, Beedrill spasmodically disappeared. It chose the venue above Heracross, for a perfect landing of its Fell Stinger. The bug type dive bombed, jabbing the needle loaded with venom into Heracross.

''Reversal!''

The beetle yelped, brought down to his knees, by the surprisingly powerful move. Chest felt numb from the constant poisonous attacks, his voice croaking.

With no impulse of giving up ever, that was common in Ash's Pokemon, Heracross was back up to jab his powerful red tainted horn into Beedrill. In a blink, the Poison Bee was pinned against the ground, a tough fist weighted on it. Tried as it may to squirm, it couldn't move.

''Focus Punch!''

Concentrating his fighting energy into his fist, Heracross raised a glowing fist, about to smash into Beedrill's face.

''Venoshock!''

Profiting from the time it took Heracross to prepare the fighting type move, Beedrill deceitfully aimed its stinger at him, spraying harsh venom. Shuddering and crowing in pain from the copious poison flooded into him, Heracross stumbled a few steps backwards, as Beedrill zipped into the air again.

''That's gotta hurt…'' Ash grimaced.

''And this is gonna end!'' Jimmy punched forward. ''Fell Stinger!''

A purple glow overcame Beedrill's stinger, aimed squarely at Heracross. A painful, finishing jab struck Heracross. The beetle gasped, eyes reduced to a pinpoint. Lids became heavier, and his body fell forward with a thud.

''…'' Ash's lips twisted into a smile. ''You were great.'' He recalled the Pokemon, saying that.

Noticing Beedrill surround in a purple glow, briefly, Ash chewed over. _''Hmm…its attack power is raised by two stages. That's the effect of Fell Stinger. It's Adaptability has increased the power of bug type and poison type moves. That's the only reason Heracross went down so easily. Not to forget, the Mega Evolution. Alright, if it's a fight of strength they want, we'll give it to them.''_

''Meganium, you take charge!'' Ash chucked a Pokeball, decisively. ''Come on out and use Aromatherapy!''

''Meg!'' the Herb Pokemon reappeared, stomping the floor to create minor quake. Again, she felt the vexation of toxic purple liquid her comrades had been through.

Eyes frowned, she meditated. A pink, faint mist leaked from the petals around Meganium's neck, a glow of the same color outlined her. Refreshing scent radiated from her that washed over her ailing form. Toxins oozed from her body and faded, leaving her body as well her comrades free from the harmful status effect.

'' _Atleast Typhlosion's Static is taken care of. Saved me the trip to the Pokemon Center. But now Feraligatr will bear the effects of poison.''_

''Meganium! Keep your vines ready!'' Ash called.

Meganium heeded, the two vines from her neck launching to smack the ground. Eyes narrowed, taunting the poison bee, daring it to come closer.

''You got your weapons, we got ours!'' Ash sneered.

''We still got a stinger!'' Jimmy reiterated. ''Agility to Fury Attack!''

Watching it disappear in a whoosh, Ash knew the bug type was bound to appear in a close range to Meganium.

''You pack a punch dude, but I hate to tell ya! Your strategy is as old as this mountain! Counter Shield!''

A twister of vines lashed out, surrounding Meganium. Beedrill was smack even before it showed itself.

''What the-!'' Jimmy gawked, face paling. Every move from this trainer was orthodox!

''Now wrap your vines and Dragon Tail!'' Ash coached it, throwing a hand out.

The two vines fastened around Beedrill's physique, tightening the flesh and bones. Beedrill could feel air that seemed very precious at the moment being knocked out of it. Before it could make an effort to struggle, Meganium tossed the bug type on the ground behind her, but vines still latched.

Her meagre tail elongated, taking a teal, gleaming form. Repeatedly smacking the captive bee, Meganium ended its role in this battle.

Reverting back to self-form, Beedrill was declared knocked out.

''That was way dirty!'' Jimmy snapped.

''Don't get your panties in a bunch.'' Ash mocked offensively.

Gritting at his arrogance, Jimmy returned Beedrill. He was all out of options. Pulling out a fresh and last Pokeball, he considered a moment of silence with it, ''You're all I got. Let's do this together.'' Straightening himself, he pitched the ball into the fray.

Crimson flames fired from the behemoth's back, in perfect synchronization with his terrific roar. Standing on his hind legs, he was poised to fight. Scanning Meganium, he scoffed, a few embers dropping from his nostrils.

Face lowered to grouch, Meganium grit her teeth. Just what does that Pokemon wants to implicit. Having a Type advantage doesn't mean you can show off!

Marina's eyes shot open! Something just clicked to her! Exploring the history of the battle, she quickly pieced every move the stranger had made. This couldn't not be expressed sitting down as she sprang up, arms balled into anxious fists.

''Jimmy! You have played right into it!'' she cautioned, gaining the boy's attention.

''Huh?'' Although very much occupied in the battle and too haughty to take advice of a Coordinator, no matter his girlfriend, the boy glanced at his worried girl. ''What?'' he asked, dubious.

''You just have Typhlosion left, but he still has three more Pokemon!'' she glossed. ''That was his strategy! Gain an early win, so he can toy with you later on! He'll just use rest of the Pokemon to tire Typhlosion out!''

Realizing that she was right, she hummed in thought. ''You do have a point there…''

''Your girlfriend's sharp to pick up on that. Clearly, she smarter of the two of you.'' Ash simpered, returning an annoyed Meganium back, he continued. ''But she's almost correct. I don't need three Pokemon to wear yours out. I'll just end this with the Pokemon I have been saving. Sounds like a deal to me.''

''Why? We don't need your pity!'' Jimmy roared, in a stance as if to lunge at Ash.

''You'll find that you do!'' Chuckling to himself, Ash tossed the blue Lure ball up. ''Feraligatr, let's tango!''

Upon release, the gator broke into a lively, quackish caper as soon as his feet touched the ground. He became befuddled through, as violet sparks coursed through its body. Laughter, short lived as it was faltered into an expression of pain.

''Just bear till the battle, Feraligatr.'' Ash placated the water type, ''I'll get Meganium to heal you.''

Having trusted the trainer throughout his life, Feraligatr gargled jovially, assuring he was fine.

While Marina was revered with the bulk that would put her Wani-Wani to shame, Jimmy was overexcited with the choice. ''Type advantages don't work against me!'' he asserted.

''I have seen they certainly don't work in your favour too,'' Ash reacted.

''Cut the wisecracks! I had enough from my brother!'' Ignited, Jimmy spat.

''Oh, man! They are just the same…'' the girl rolled her eyes, shamelessly resting her head on her hand.

''Let's get rolling then!''

''Feraligatr!'' Ash elected to make the first move. ''Shadow claw!''

The gator wasted no time, brandishing three sharp claws before leaping towards his opponent.

''Flamewheel!''

Speed was one thing Feraligatr couldn't match. Arcing himself into a roller of flames, Typhlosion ripped through the field, slamming into the reptile. The rebound pushed him away from Feraligatr, Typhlosion untucked, smiling as his opponent's feet went skidding back.

''Thunder Punch!''

Leaping, Typhlosion swung his fist, sparkles shooting out from it.

''Ice Punch!''

Figuring he could wing it, Feraligatr lifted a fist, a cyan glow taking formation. Just when, he was about to push forward, the toxins kicked in, making Feraligatr not just writhing in pain, but also the quarry to the electric fist. Clasped fist struck into the water type, sending it crashing on the floor.

Naturally, he scrambled up to his feet.

''Flame Wheel!''

Tucking into himself once again, Typhlosion spun his body with a quick turn, flames unfolding. The rotating fiery disc, launched at Feraligatr once again.

''Dodge it!''

Eager to land his successful hit yet, Feraligatr had no plans to take a third consecutive attack head-on. Watching the speedily approaching discus of flame that was Typhlosion, a quick athletic jump, a little improbable for his size, cleared the caiman from the incoming projectile.

''Follow with Hydro Pump!''

A gargling cry followed, a powerful, persistent torrent firing from the gator's wide maw.

''Deflect with Flame Wheel!''

Still rolling in the cloak of flames, Typhlosion gyrated into a speedy, spinning top, taking the jet head-on. Hydro Pump crashed into the Flame Wheel, and the collision erupted into a blinding steam. Visions were obstructed with the fog. Marina stood, wincing from the blistering humidity.

Pokemon came into sight. While one was suffering from the heavy dose of poison, the other's complexion had turned red-hot, steam leaving its wake.

''Dragon Dance!''

Mind distracted from the battle upon hearing the word 'dance'', as Feraligatr frolicked, mirthful laughter pouring out of his throat. Idly, steps were matched and red glow emanated from his body.

''Shadow claw!''

Ceasing the dance for a while, the croc hurtled, one arm drawn behind him, three purple claws brandished. Speed couldn't be anticipated by Typhlosion and powerful claws slashed its body. The ghoulish slash struck his body, and Typhlosion wailed, stumbling backwards.

''That was a critical hit!'' Jimmy winced. ''Flamethrower!''

Hissing, the large behemoth sprayed out a roaring blast of fire.

''Give the floor a hard smack!'' Scrunching his nose, Ash countered.

Feraligatr whipped around to slam the extremity on the floor with a harsh smack. The impact levitated blocks of rocks from the ground, lifted into the air as a guard against the stream of flames.

''Now Hydro Pump!''

Another stream of water pushed the rocks into the flames, tearing the Flamethrower apart. Not able to react any faster, the rocks were propelled by the pressurized water, doubling the effect as Typhlosion was drenched and buried under them.

Gritting in anger that was actually ecstasy, Jimmy woohooed, ''That was pretty cool! Flame wheel!''

Bursting from the pile of stones, Typhlosion rolled out.

''Flamethrower!'' Jimmy added.

The fire type pulled out his head up and parted his maw, to release the stream of fire in full throttle.

''Slash em' up with Shadow claw!''

Claws that glimmered in evil, cleaved the rivulet half by half, sundering it.

''Dodge it!''

Typhlosion leapt out of the way, as Feraligatr neared, claws still splitting the flamethrower. While Jimmy was formulating a strategy, Marina seemed to exercise her memory to take some contest ideas.

''Hydro Pump!''

Feraligatr hit the fire type's fleeing form dead on, sending it careened into the cave wall. Gnarling, and vowing to revenge for that, Typhlosion jumped back into the fray.

''Amazing resilience,'' Ash praised. ''But doesn't really surprise me, since all my Pokemon have that trait!''

Jimmy nodded, for once agreeing with him. ''You can expect that from my partner! We are cruising for this victory! Flamethrower!''

''I'm not so sure!'' Ash chuckled. The younger man was trying his best to beat him in a verbal battle. ''Hydro Pump!''

Collison of water and fire, dispersed into a mist again, this time taking longer than usual to settle down. Jimmy, who had, planned this, made this next move. ''Flame wheel!''

Fiery form of the behemoth, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, crashed into Feraligatr, sending the reptile sprawling back at the impact of Flame Wheel.

''Thunder Punch quick!'' jimmy yelled, sparing no moment for Feraligatr.

''Tttyyyyy!'' the Volcano Pokemon roared, plunging a powerful crackling haymaker into Feraligatr's signature structure, his jaw. Once again, the sting of the poison from below and the ache from his socked jaw, made the perfect team against the water type.

''Flamethrower!''

Furthermore, Typhlosion billowed a trail of flame at Feraligatr.

''Dragon Dance while dodging!''

Dance! After taking hit after hit! No chance! But the command didn't seem like a bad idea at the moment. Practically steaming into a caper, Feraligatr swooped from where he stood, vanishing out of sight, away from the range of Flamethrower.

''Ice Punch!''

Obeying to the best of his ability, which had to cut down his habit, Feraligatr snarled, striking Typhlosion from his left with a frosty fist. Typhlosion grunted, raising his head to regain his bearings. He wasn't pensioned any relief, when another fist slammed into his jaw, made up for the Thunder Punch earlier.

''This has raged too long! Blast Burn!'' Jimmy roared out.

The move made Ash's heart race. His suspicions of the fourth move that was preserved became confirmed. ''Not a smart move!''

Flames on his back flared, as he roared, becoming a literal wrath of flames. An inferno raging from every fiber of his body. The echo and intensity of the roar could drive Zubats out of the cave. It was nothing like human speech or bird song, but more of a raw sound that started deep within his body and was projected into the air with so much force that it would be heard for miles around. Fist with fiery intensity was plunged into the ground. The said ground split, the earth spitting out lava, burning and spluttering as it made its way for Feraligatr.

Through the roaring flames, Jimmy could make out the water type's shadow. Feraligatr's cry of surprise was lost completely, as the croc found itself swallowed by the huge hurricane of fire, this one coming to fast to react to and almost twice as wide as the Pokemon which had created it. And at that very moment, the Blast Burn attack exploded in intensity.

"Arrgh...", Ash grimaced, as he darted and pushed Marina face-down to the ground, leaning over her to try to protect her from the fire, burying her face into her chest as the heat became too unbearable on his face. But at the very moment he turned away, it was over.

The flames raged for a moment longer, then faded from view. Jimmy twisted and blinked at Typhlosion, who was now just the same as he'd always been, a lot more fatigued. Typhlosion stared upwards, teeth bared, his blue eyes searched left and right, then slowly lowered them to the floor.

They squinted across the rattled, charred field. Rock piles from the previous moves were gone, and dents were covered with black ashes. Steam danced on the field.

Feraligatr lay in a heap, scorched. Breathing was heavy and a weak, faint gnarl escaped his mouth. For a moment the trio stared at the water type, waiting for a sign of movement. Silence stretched into a minute, then to two.

''Your Feraligatr's down for the count! It won't be up!'' Jimmy nudged Ash to return it.

A subtle cerulean glow from his Pokemon attenuated Ash's fears. As the gator stirred, lifting himself off, the glowing grew brighter. Pure exhaustion and repeated sufferings had triggered Torrent. Huffing breath steaming, Feraligatr parted his maw for a ear-pitching screech.

''That's impossible!'' Jimmy grimaced.

Ash tilted his head, smirking. Dusting his shirt, he regained his footing. ''For a moment, I thought you had us. But then, I forgot your Pokemon don't really measure up to mine.''

Instead of reacting on the taunt, Jimmy smirked. For all, this trip to Mount Silver hadn't gone a waste.

''Here's an idea, self-proclaimed bigshot! Neither your Pokemon, nor mine has packed a lot more energy to continue so why not, give it our all into one last move?'' he suggested. ''Thunder Punch!''

''Sounds like you wanna give up!'' Ash jeered. ''Ice Punch!''

With a certain level of tiredness that equated to insanity, Typhlosion snarled as his claws crackled. Feraligatr, not the one to remain silent, but not too overwhelmed to take this battle lightly, charged his fist with a freezing, glowing aura.

The two tore the field, cantering for each other, jabbing their arms into one another's face. The two Pokemon struggled against one another, as they attempted to out-muscle. While Typhlosion was exhausted to his limit, Feraligatr had taken the full brunt of his attacks, poisoned meanwhile. Both Pokemon were stubborn and refused to lose this close up brutal brawl.

Teeth grit, fist against jaws, with plenty of overflowing power to boot. Feet were plunged into the ground, as the two were adamant to hold their own. Energies that sparked created a deafening explosion, consuming the cavern.

Jimmy squinted forward, unable to look away. There was no way both Pokemon could have walked from that. Ash meanwhile, looked on, detecting the status of Feraligatr's aura. His legs braced to hold off the shock wave emanating from the collision.

''Incredible power…'' Marina muttered.

The smoke soon began to clear, and Feraligatr lay in the middle of the field, unmoving. Sparks danced over his unconscious form, residual effects of the clash. Typhlosion lay not far from him, also floored by the collision, his jaw partly frosted.

A double knockout was repeated on the field

''Shit!'' Jimmy jumped into the fray, sprinting to hold the Pokemon in his arms. ''You did a great job, buddy. You rule…'' he hushed the Pokemon, voice tearing up.

Barely unconscious, Typhlosion managed a smile before blacking out. Just adjacent to him, Ash too brushed his water type's scale, with a bit more pride. ''You still got a lot of dance left in you, big guy…''

''Graw…'' the gator laughed weakly, before his consciousness faded away too. Chuckling, he clicked Feraligatr with his lure ball, putting him away. Stood up, he glanced at the rivals.

Marina huffed, tiptoeing towards her Jimmy. ''You were close, but no catch. But still,'' she hunched down to place a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek, ''You'll always be a winner in my book.''

Blushed, being romanced in front of company, Jimmy shyly agreed.

Sucking Typhlosion back, he exhaled heavily and Marina helped him get back on his feet.

''You know,'' Ash strolled towards them, scratching his cheek. ''A battle like that always gets me inflated. So,'' glimmering, Ash extended a hand forward. ''Thanks for a great battle, Jimmy. You had me on the ropes''

Seeing the hand stretched forward, Jimmy pursed his lips. ''I lost,'' but then cheering up, he met the open palm with his. ''That sure was a great battle! Greatest one of my life ever!''

''I feel the same way too…'' Ash chuckled, both players shook on it.

Marina who was glad the battle was over, giggled inwardly, but some problems didn't seem over yet, like-

''But now we have to hike all the way back to New Bark Town!'' she groaned, body sinking to her knees.

''Not necessarily,'' Ash refuted. ''You guys are more than welcome to join me for lunch. I'm gonna get some Thai on my table.''

''That offers tempts me to take it, but'' Jimmy nervously chuckled, but politely declining. ''But I promised Marina's mother I'll bring her back by the lunch time.''

''Then you probably don't wanna go against a mother,'' Ash twisted his lips, recalling. ''I just got scolded by mine.''

''Yeah but that doesn't have to do anything with climbing this mountain down'' the coordinator whined.

''Who said you have to walk down all the way?'' Ash hinted, as he leisurely sauntered towards the pile of rocks, Marina had been sitting upon. Searching down a conical shaped stone, Ash shifted the mineral in the manner as if to shift a gear in the car.

Befuddling, the couple looked on, the walls rumbled. A covert, unrevealed door slid separating from the cave, and partly chipped elevator probed out. Did they just find out that Mount Silver holds a secret passage?

In an agitated frenzy they turned their gaze at the secret holder.

''My dad lived her too long to dig up this facility.'' Ash disclosed. ''This elevator will take you to the foothills of this mountain. Silver Town is just a mile away. And then you can use the public transport to get to New Bark.''

The blue haired coordinator was thrilled at the simplification as she was the first one to step into the dark, humid platform of the elevator. Jimmy was about to enter closely, until a call of his name stopped him.

''Hey, Jim!'' Ash coughed, gaining the boy's attention. ''If ever in the World Championship, we cross paths, promise that you'll give me a good fist fight!'' he demanded, raising a fist.

Realizing that he had to work harder to achieve that, Jimmy nodding, ''Count on it!'' the Johto born native bumped his fist into Ash's, a deal was locked.

Watching the secret door slide back, sealing away a last glimpse of the duo, Ash tiredly laughed, gazing at the ceiling.

'' _Dad. Looks like I settled you score…''_

* * *

Playing with his Pokemon, ceasing training for the period he was home, home cooked delicacies by the hands of his butler and entertainment was the three things Ash revised which he couldn't get on his travels. The sabbatical refreshed his energy, disappearing every tiredness he had in his body. No professional life to be concerned about, no other trainer badgering him for a fight. Every breath of fresh air, reminded Ash that he was home.

But the two weeks passed by quickly. The door of his knob twisted, and Ash stepped out from his pad, garbed in his casual attire. A sack containing necessary items and spares on his back, and a yellow mouse on his shoulder. The back pocket of his jeans being pulled down by an inch by the weight of his wallet and a chattering mechanical device hovering. Five unoccupied Pokeball on his belt, and gloves tightened.

''Alright, I already spoke to Mom, but if she calls, assure her, that I'm eating well and don't speak while chewing, I get enough sleep and bathe every day twice. If she pulls out the topic of marriage, I'm not ready yet, and I don't have frequent sex. Wait, scratch out one…''

Henry wondered which one would it be this time as Ash pondered.

''You don't need to tell her about the sleeping part. Oh, and yeah, if she's worrying too much, tell her I'm wearing gray underpants. Somehow that calms her…''

''Master, I know the drill. I'll tell her you're a grown man and you're doing fine. She's proud to have you as her son.''

''I know,'' Ash etched a smile. ''And you take care too, old man. Keep the house alive. I-''

''Choo'''

Ash was interrupted by something by something brushing against his leg, as him and Pikachu blinked, looking down at his feet. It turned out a be a tiny white, bear cub staring widely at him.

Smiling and scooping up Cubchoo in his arms, Ash asked. ''What's up, Cubchoo?''

Scrunching to pull back the snot in his nose, the cub crooned concernedly. ''Choo…''

''don't be silly,'' Ash playfully gasped at the ice type's innocence. ''I'm not going forever. I'll be back in five months.''

Doubting whether the small Pokemon was enough to understand the metrics of a calendar, Ash brought hugged the Pokemon closer. ''You just keep chilling till then.''

Growls and laughs stole Ash's attention as he saw his Pokemon gathered in front of him, smile and sadness both, evident in their eyes.

''Ya don't Wo-rry bout d' things hya! I' got it!'' Meowth vouched as the second in command.

Smirtling, Ash believed the silly cat. Raising his head to look at his comrades, Ash made the worst mistake to let those two words out of his mouth. ''Group hug?'' Ash requested, spreading an arm.

Frightened, Pikachu hopped and snatched Cubchoo from his arms, leaping to a safe location. Looking down, Ash wondered why did Pikachu act so sudden, when~

Sweat rolled down his face, as one by one his Pokemon began to pile up on him. _''Should have just…taken a…selfie…''_

* * *

 **And Johto Journeys is officially finished. No more business in Johto. Ash is on his way to take the Magnet Train to Goldenrod, and from there he'll travel to Olivine where he'll board a ship to Littleroot Town in Hoenn. I'm providing the detail because he'll be directly seen setting foot in Hoenn. He'll start travelling on a bike after the Staleport chapter.**

 **May and Max will start appearing in the Hoenn series. May a lot though, as she plays a central figure in the story. Right in the beginning of the next chapter, actually.**

 **The next few chapters will be**

 **Chapter 28:** Harrison

 **Chapter 29:** Rustboro City Gym Leader Roxanne

 **Chapter 30:** Sawyer

 **Time for Q &A**

 _ **You mention someone close to Ash has died in Chapter 20. Who is it?**_

That's up for guesses! You can find the hint in Answer 3.

 _ **If Ash is training why isn't he participating in leagues?**_

Good question. This answer is backed by a particular reason which will be revealed in the Kalos series. But it has been mentioned Ash has won a couple, (not all) Regional Leagues, and now aims for the gold (The World Championship)!

 _ **What's going on in his Friends lives?**_

Another good question. Let's start from the start. I'll include relatives as well. Delia runs her own restaurant in Pallet Town. She's in touch with Ash and contacts as well as meets him occasionally, since she's sworn to secrecy of his location. Professor Oak, is retired and Prof. Gary takes over. He has started his own research. Tracey is no longer Professor's assistant. He resides in Pallet Town and is a successful Pokémon watcher and discoverist (working for channels). Misty is still the Cerulean City Gym Leader and Brock now has a Dr. in front of his name. He works at the Pewter City Hospital. Max is 19 yrs old and a Trainer. He aspires to take over the Petalburg City Gym someday. May and Dawn, each 23 are now elite Top Coordinators. Iris is the Dragon Master as well as the Opelucid Gym Leader. Cilan still runs his restaurant cum Gym with his brothers. He couldn't be a detective but the best connoisseur in Unova. Like Max, Bonnie is out on her journey as well. Clemont's inventions still fail but he is the Gym Leader of Lumiose and Ash's business partner in tech business. Mallow has a chain of restaurants like Delia and Lana runs her business by the beach. Kiawe has his farm to take care of and production of dairy products and Sophocles is into robotics. Lillie has inherited the Aether Paradise and she's the president of that company.

 _ **Kanto series has already passed, so is there any chance we may see Misty or Brock in this story?**_

Sadly no. Neither will you see Gary or Tracey. But from May to Clemont everyone makes a short appearance.

 _ **Why aren't you doing Alola?**_

I want this story to end somewhere. I can't keep this one dragging as I am committed to other projects. Also, the factor of life. I aint getting any younger. I'll add just Gladion and Kukui in Alola and be done with it.

 **Let's discuss a few things about the anime.**

 **Hau is defeated. Ash always wins against the second rival. That has always been the pattern. We wanted to see Ash battle against all three competitors. Kiawe, Gladion and Guzma. Sadly, he can battle against only two. Since we know Gladion and Kiawe will battle in Ep 135 and Guzma and Ash will have their battle in 136, the finalists will definitely be Ash and Gladion. And I got a feeling the semifinals will be a three on three.**

 **If you follow the pattern, they are focusing on each of Ash's Pokémon. See how, Meltan won the battle against Faba, Rowlet has defeated Hau's Decidueye. Let's say Pikachu defeats Guzma's Golisopod. Ash's Lycanroc defeats Gladions's Silvally. (I highly doubt that). So which Pokémon is left to battle Kukui/ Masked Royal? Obviously Torracat. And I have a strong feeling; he'll evolve into an Incineroar and learn Darkest Lariat. These are my predictions.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hoenn is going to be so much better.**

 **I'm always open to suggestions and new ideas.**

 **Until, next time;)**


	28. Chapter 28: Red! Hot! Sizzling Revenge!

**Have you guys ever heard of the phrase 'Cutting the branch you sit on'? Sometimes I believe they have done just by that creating the Sun and Moon series. Maybe it's too late to wonder, but what could really prompt them to change the graphics. What could be the accomplishment behind it? Anyway, I am glad that series is reaching its end. Hope they improvise for the Sword and Shield anime.**

 **Hey, speaking of series, aforementioned S &M, I adore the rest. All other series were outstanding, and hard for me to pick one as my favourite. Even though, D&P and XY were most successful and talked about, I was very much attached to Advanced Generation. As a child, I had always been a Pokemon fan, and when the original series was about to end, I wasn't motivated to watch the AG, but the show really started to grow on me. New characters, new Pokemon, new rivals, new Gyms, and many more were so intriguing. **

**And when I started to write this chap down, all those memories flooded into me. So with that, my heart and fingers are in the same place as I type to begin the Hoenn series. A few reminders, Ash won't battle in the Petalburg Gym. He won't battle Max. May and Max will appear frequently, Dawn will appear in some.**

 **About this chapter, Harrison as you all remember is the character Ash fought in the Quarterfinals of Johto League, and lost to him.**

 **Ash's roster: Charizard, Swellow, Pikachu, Snorlax, Glalie and Gengar.**

 **So, let's begin.**

 _ **Somewhere in Petalburg City, in a house sandwiched between the green house and Petalburg Gym.**_

* * *

She had just found out. Today was the day that marked the 10th anniversary to her becoming a Top Coordinator, and winning her first Grand Festival. And also the day, she last saw him…

Trudging to her room without anyone's notice, she collapsed herself on the bed. She refused to cry; matters this small aren't worth shedding tears over. She instead chose to stare at her ceiling. She realized that her mind was elsewhere; she felt her bed sheets beneath her, so real, so cold, yet she didn't feel connected to them. She didn't feel connected to reality. She refused to move, afraid that if she moved a muscle she'd break down.

Outside her window, a Taillow perched itself on a branch and chirped. May wasn't sure if this set it off, but soon after the bird's action, the lump in her throat developed into a knot. Her lungs screamed for oxygen. She started gasping over and over, inner-self yelling, 'It's been 10 years. Get ahold of yourself already'. A tear involuntarily slid down her cheek.

But her inner self could never provide with an answer to the question everyone wanted desperately to know: _Why did he leave and never showed again?_

The silence of her cry was eerie, like she had been forced to learn how to do this. What would it take to mend a soul as damaged as that and who would try? The girl's silent weeping was worse than a tantrum or screaming. Her eyes welled up with the sadness her young years should not possess. But that had been the state of her ever since that day. The sound of her sobs filled the air. She didn't want Max or anyone to hear, so she hugged her pillow tight and screamed into it.

Eventually, those screams turned back into sobs. With no one else around to wipe her tears, May had learnt that do it herself. Her gaze fell at the frame on her nightstand beside her bed. A picture, strictly of the two of them. His arms enveloped around her, and she nuzzling into his neck, while Pikachu in her arms.

The picture, her final treasure of him, besides the Terracotta ribbon they shared, waiting there to be polished. In the room she had called her own since she had turned seven, there it had also lived and looked at her, not quite familiar, not quite smiling, but in its prim colonial hues delicate as some pressed flower.

The picture was a time machine. One glance and she was back in her childhood with his life stretched before her, with all the moments they shared together on their journey, with every chuckle they shared, with every tear of her he wiped, with his every shout of encouragement when she stopped believing in herself and with long chats on the videophone when she was in Johto and needed to see him.

She never took the frame out of the house, always afraid it would be worn out, sun bleached or damaged. That frame was are just conduit to her best memories with him, the ones that are not fantastic enough or traumatic enough to leave a permanent mark on their own. It was in those quieter moments of joy she saw their child-like spirit. She needed those memories to stay in her heart, to soothe her when times threaten to erase all traces of him she still hold dear, even in his absence.

Praying that the his image would one day reply to her question~

'' _Where are you, Ash?''_

* * *

 _ **Same moment, at Littleroot Town Port**_

There was something different about the tropical airs of Hoenn that made Ash greedy to share it with anyone. Something so intangible, his nose could easily distinguish it with the air of Johto and Kanto. He took a lungful again and exhaled with density in them.

Behind him, the harbour, a bite of the land, creaked boats and ships rode the waves. Wingulls that fill the air with beating wings and crying in a repetitive way that they always do. It was the salty breeze that flew into the eyes.

''Pika pika pi..'' the rodent mimicked his trainer, taking continuous sniffs, but maybe it was the nearby sauces that aroused him.

Every passerby descended into the land of Hoenn from the ship, capable of laughter and joy. Yet somehow everyone is distracted, hurrying, eyes cast down. The sea was just a more wintry hue that it had been of late, devoid of the brilliant flashes the sun bestowed.

In front of him, locals sat at the cafes, eating fish, drinking wine, smiling broadly, laughing as if the people of this region never knew the word 'stress'.

In the turn of a minute, his smile was alleviated, when a young couple strode past him, the girls merry laughter chased after the boys, as their adventure dissolved in the serenity of this place. Briefly smiling at them which reminded him a lot about himself and May, he choked back a lump in the throat. He wasn't a small kid anymore. Nothing in his power can help confront destiny. And what transpired that day must stay buried in a secret compartment of his heart.

Brushing off the thought which threatened to spoil his jolly mood, Ash requested Rotom Dex's presence. The info device blinked, untucking to hover in front of the holder.

''…zzzt…''

''Hey, Rotom, could you open the VS Seeker App, please?'' Ash made a formal entreaty, eyes fixed on the compact screen.

''… _zzz…Opening…VS Seeker…zzzt…''_

Receptive the machine chimed, and skimmed through multiple options before accessing int shaped icon. The app spread throughout the borders of the screen, and Ash feed the details of his location. The mechanics of this program was once the user's location is detected, an entire list of potential trainers in a radius of 2 km is provided, ranked accordingly to stats, level of Pokemon and the trainer's performance in his career.

The buffering icon completed the rotation in a blink's time, and Rotom downloaded an updated list of Trainers nearby. Ash, as expected to choose the one who topped the list, was fairly surprised and pleased to find the name who bagged the rank of Number.1

 _Harrison Allan._

''Rotom, connect me to Harrison Allan.'' Ash ordered. The ghost possessed Dexter, self-clicked on the link of the said name, searching for an option to contact. Right at the bottom, of the profile, the Trainer's PokeNav ID was mentioned. Making a snarky comment about using such obsolete devices, RotomDex initiated a call connection.

''… _zzzt…Dialing…zzzt…''_

Three rings after, Harrison's face appeared on the screen. His muddled face clearly explained Ash that the trainer was not used to 'Vs Seeker' requests. However, Ash was greeted with a civil wave. '' _Hello?''_

''Hi, this is AK. I just went through your profile and I'm interested in having a Pokemon battle.'' Ash nervously chuckled. A very similar feeling of asking someone on blind dates pinched him. ''Will you accept my challenge?''

Harrison's lips curled into a face of thought. _''Yeah okay. I'll send you the location of the battlefield.''_

''Thanks, I'll be touching the town soon…see ya!''

'' _Looking forward to it!''_

Line disconnected once the screen went black.

Taking out a Pokeball, Ash chirped looking down at it. ''Boy I have got a surprise for ya!''

 **XXX**

A left turn from the fourth yellow building and Ash was at the park; Harrison's location had guided him. No one else seemed to trespass by that road. The park was probably commonly disregarded. Constructed only for battles from the look of it, Ash entered inside. Harrison was spotted right on the bench, nearest to the gate.

''Hey Harrison, over here!'' Ash called, jogging to greet the taller Trainer.

Folding the newspaper meaning that he was busy, he set it aside to greet Ash. ''Oh hey, AK. You made it!''

Ash flushed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. ''Yeah, sorry. Had to stop for a bite…''

''No, that's okay. I just got here ten minutes before you.''

''So, shall we proceed?'' Ash preferred.

''Yea, but what kind of battle do you want?'' Harrison impeded with a doubt.

''Let's see,'' Ash hummed, hand holding under his chin. Always been a quick thinker, he beamed. ''I know. Rotom, I need you again!''

Startled, Harrison stumbled when the red device floated in front of him, screen as wide as a Banette's grin. ''Heh…what is this?''

''It's my Pokédex. In fact, known as Rotom Dex,'' Ash elucidated. ''Hey Rotom, we are having difficulty deciding the type of battle we want. Help us out.''

''… _zzzt…Certainly…''_ chiming, the gadget switched open an app with eight treasure boxes on the screen.

''… _zzz…Please choose one….''_ It asked the bewildered Hoenn native.

Sweat rolling, and confused to toe, Harrison tapped a finger on the screen, on a particular box of his desire. The box enlarged and rumbled, opening like a Treasure chest, and a scroll popped from it, with words inscribed on it in bold letters. '' **Three on Three!''**

Parroting what it displayed on the screen, Rotom Dex wished Harrison before tucking back and sinking into Ash's sack.

''Three on three sounds swell!'' Ash cheered, tightening his gloves on his hand. Harrison, on the other hand, still stood jaws wide.

 _Technologies are shit scary!_

* * *

They settled on a field expansive and surprisingly dusty, lacking in grass but bearing a chalk outline that looked faded. That was reasonable. It was away from the many sprawling streets from the Pokemon Center of Littleroot Town, but the facility was still away in the distance.

That was fine by the both of them. Their battle wouldn't be interrupted.

''Hey AK! Give me a tough one alright!'' Harrison challenged. ''Don't expect me to go easy on ya!''

Still smirking that the trainer hadn't recognized him yet, Ash giggled. ''That's how you'll describe it to your friends!''

Snickering, Harrison pulled out a Pokeball, deciding to play it safe with a Normal type. ''Go, Kecleon!''

First up was the utterly still chameleon. No doubt he was warming himself as if waiting for a fly to cross by. Peculiar and unique in his species, his endlessly rotating eyes scanned around the environment giving him a 360 degree view all at once.

Hopping on the floor besides his trainer, Pikachu sweatdropped. He had already battled this Pokemon once. Goodness gracious for the sharp ears he had.

'' _Starting off with an agile and tricky Pokemon, not bad. But the real boss of tricks is with me,''_ Ash nodded to himself, tossing his Pokeball out. ''Alright Gengar, trick time!''

The ghost type appeared in a flash, jocular as always. Spreading a grin across his face, he was too pleased to spot a Kecleon on the field. ''Gaar!'' Pulling out a party horn from his mouth, a secret never revealed how he did it, Gengar blew into the horn a couple of times and sniggered menacingly.

Harrison laughed nervously, a mild sweat tricking down his forehead. _Were all of AK's Pokemon like that? First a ghostly powered Pokédex and now this?_

The reptile swiveled an eye in Gengar's direction like a security camera, keeping his high and deadly arsenal ready.

''I know you always make the opposite when I say 'be serious', so use your energy in this battle. Kecleon isn't an easy Pokemon to deal with.'' Ash bridled Gengar's behavior, directing the Shadow Pokemon's focus on the battle. Assessing the situation and tensing, Gengar got into a fighting position.

With no need to go over the rules, Harrison beat Ash in making the first move, ''Shadow Sneak!''

To those who would call Kecleon slow, probably won't remember that his prey even don't see him coming. Green purple hues, and green hide blended into the field, the red streak visible only to a few.

Even though known as the Shadow Pokemon, Gengar felt his movement being curtailed as his shadow on the ground felt a repeated jabbing.

''Sneaky,'' Ash quirked a brow. ''but we can fight invisibility! Telekinesis on the red pattern!''

''What?'' Harrison gawked. A minute wasn't completed since this battle commenced.

An odd psychic wave from Gengar's eyes streaked on the red pattern that was faintly visible. Kecleon, who was hiding under the protection of his Camouflage, suddenly felt being entrapped and lifted into the air, surrounded by a pink glow. On the other hand, in a slanting direction from him, Gengar cackled sinisterly. His natural ability cloaked him in invisibility.

''Surprised? Kecleon's weakness is his red pattern which ghosts it off. And now, it's vulnerable for a few minutes. I'm not sure whether it's gonna take that long though…'' Ash guided and quipped cockily. ''You seriously didn't think only your Pokemon could vanish, did you?''

Harrison clenched his teeth in frustration.

''Kec!'' the Color Swap Pokemon pivoted his eyes around, trying to sensor any supernatural movement around it. It's vast set of moves not very handy, when there's no target.

''Giga Drain!''

Intangible and invisible, a fatal flick of Gengar's tongue shot forward and wrapped around the surprised, flailing Normal Type. Kecleon's struggling and groaning mellowed down, as Gengar's tongue drain a certain percentage of the chameleon's energy.

''Thunderbolt!'' Harrison was back in, lips scrunched in a grimace. He couldn't stand Kecleon's best strategy being used against him like that.

Kecleon tried to comply but with most of his strength sapped away already he could barely muster a single thunderbolt. Wincing, the Color Swap Pokemon channeled a small surge of lightening on the rope that wasn't seen only felt, it was enough to free himself from Gengar's clutch.

Bolt struck Gengar, making his existence back into everyone's vision. Sparks danced on his body as he grit. Telekinetic hold was disturbed as well, as Kecleon swiftly found it to the floor.

''There it is, use Psybeam!'' Harrison pressed on with the battle.

Ash remained silent, as Kecleon released the wave of psychic energy. _''Kecleon is now a Grass Type, and with a field having patches of grass, it can't hide as well.''_

''Gengar! Go ghost and dodge!'' Ash threw a hand out, deciding they would keep Kecleon spinning. Feet that was already on the ground, Gengar cracked a grin in reply, fading again into the atmosphere. He was there, but could not be seen, as he had no print on his body to take notice of. Tilting, the Shadow Pokemon chattered as the psychic beam passed by it.

With Gengar nowhere to be seen again, Harrison knew he had to act fast. ''Kecleon, use Recover!''

Basking himself in bright illumination, Kecleon felt his health replenishing steadily. Tongue hit around the air, challenging Gengar to reveal itself.

Tiny smirk formed on the corner of Ash's mouth. Switching tactics, he called for another move, hoping this would succeed the strategy. ''Wrap your tongue and use Dark Pulse, the way Leavanny taught you !''

Once again, in a disingenuous venture, which didn't matter to a Ghost Type, the Color Change Pokemon found itself ensnared again by a sticky tongue wrapping around it. Gengar showed itself and the tongue channeled multiple energy rings from Gengar's mouth. Kecleon gawked in shock; jets of dark pulsating energy rings from night-colored claws hit him, knocking away into the field far off, flat out.

''Oh man,'' Harrison hung his head, calling it back. ''Return for a rest.''

Gengar, now, tangible, was gloating and spreading his victory, spit out confetti from his mouth. Ash, helpless obviously, broke into a laughter, recalling him likewise. ''you're incapable of change, you know.'' Ash chuckled at the Pokeball.

Thinking for a moment, Harrison decided on his next Pokeball after detailed analysis. ''Weavile, you're up!''

The ball rolled, and burst open, and a Weavile jumped into the fray, polishing its claws.

Crossing his arms for a split second, Ash tried to figure out which Pokemon he should choose, fingers deep in his hair. _''His first was Kecleon, and I know his last is gonna be Blaziken. With Weavile, my suspicions are confirmed he was gonna use speed as his weapon. Looks like this guy has done his homework. Why should I disappoint him?''_ Smirking, Ash flipped a second Pokeball on the field. ''Snorlax, I choose you!''

The huge gourmand took over the field in a rattling rumble. Not very much absorbed to battle at the moment, perpetually indolent as ever. Sighing upon accepting that old habits never die, Ash inhaled before hollering out. ''GET UP! SNORLAX! THIS IS A TIME TO BATTLE!''

Slightly feeling pity for the raven haired trainer, Harrison suppressed a chuckle. _This man has raised some real quirky Pokemon._

The chide woke the Big Cat up, A loud rumbling yawn, followed by a scratching of his cheek, as Snorlax exerted as much as energy to stand up on his hind paws. Battles usually, won him copious amount of snacks. One motivation that Snorlax couldn't drop. Swinging his bulky arms, Snorlax was poised to flight.

Critical of Ash's choice, Harrison gave it some thought. _''Why would he choose such a laggard Pokemon against my clearly agile Pokemon. He is on to something. I better stick to my strategy.''_

''Snorlax! Belly Drum!''

Thumping his arms on his belly, as if it were a drum, Snorlax sheened a golden gleam.

'' _I see, giving up half of its energy in exchange of a rise in Attack Stat. That's a good starter Guess it's my turn.''_ Harrison praised, pointing at the field.''Ice Beam!''

Gulping down a huge breath, the dark-ice type exhaled a powerful burst of frosty air and ice shards.

''Block it with your fist!'' Ash countered.

Shadow-punching the air forward, Snorlax's paw took the full brunt of the elemental ice power.

Brushing the tip of his nose, Ash retorted. ''Ice Punch!''

Exploiting the power of frost of his fist that spread itself like venom, Snorlax lunged forward with an agility on a few would expect, rearing his frosty punch ready.

''I have never seen a Snorlax this fast!'' Harrison remarked, clearly impressed. ''But still nothing compared to yours. Metal Claw!''

Hues couldn't spare time being dilated at the titan approaching towards it. No matter how big the feline is, speed was not something so easily achieved, and for Weavile it was a natural talent. ''VILEE!'' it cried, rushing forward, metallic extremities ready to strike.

Steel clashed against ice, the impact knocking Weavile backwards at a faster pace than the bulky beast.

''Dark Pulse!'' Harrison commanded, making use of the distance.

Flinging in the air, Weavile's claws were thrown outward and the jewel on its head shined, as it casted several violet dark rings on Snorlax. The rings hit Snorlax right on the stomach, but not strong enough to push him back.

''Heavy Slam!'' Ash grinned, punching forward.

''Metal Claw!''

Distance between Snorlax and Weavile was closing, as Weavile, more lithe and speedy, so the two met on Snorlax's side of the battlefield. Despite this…

Weavile was rebounded by the hard metal coat of Snorlax, as the Sharp Claw Pokemon went skidding across the field, stopping in front of Harrison, fainted.

Knowing the Pokemon couldn't continue anymore, Harrison brought it back into its Pokeball. Now two out of three Pokemon were wiped out, that too, very easily. And their opponent's Pokemon hadn't broken a sweat yet. Well, he was certainly on the ropes now.

''Blaziken, it's upto you!'' he tossed his last orb with a bit more artistry.

Fierce cry supported Blaziken's entry into the battle, flames instantly burning from sharp talons on his arms.

''Return, Snorlax!''

The normal type was called back and the ball was deposited somewhere in Ash's belt. A new, ball was thrown in the sky.

No sooner than the action, Charizard replaced Snorlax on the battlefield. The tyrant Lizard King, eyed his opponent top to toe, pleased to finally have this dance. Booming roar, echoed in the air, rustling the leaves by as Charizard spanned out his wings. How can he forget this Pokemon. He was trying so hard to make up for costing Ash his easy win at the Indigo League and this Pokemon poured flames on all those dreams. Blaziken, intellectually recognized him, narrowed his eyes, accepting the challenge. The curtain of a very heated battle, was fallen as these two Pokemon held a contest of preliminary Flamethrowers.

Muscular legs pushed Blaziken above the field, into the air. Charizard reminiscent of this, zipped in front of the fire chicken and tumbled him down again with a powerful electric haymaker.

''Dragon Claw, Charizard!''

The dragon swooped in, both nails green and terrifying.

''Blaze Kick!''

Ignited foot thrusted Blaziken in the air, meeting head on with the Dragon Claws. Instantly, the Pokemon found themselves right where they began, such was the intensity of their clash. Both Pokemon were pleased to know they had grown stronger as the years passed by.

''Charizard has to be powerful enough to push back like that,'' Harrison admired. ''Blaze Kick, once again!''

The Hoenn fire type didn't waste before leaping into action. A full roundhouse kick bursting with flames, swiped across Charizard's face. The way Charizard's eyes squinted at the end of the assault, reminded Blaziken of a Seviper's slit-like pupils. A burning animosity was developing in his orbs, and Blaziken could tell he was likely the root cause of the problem.

''Submission to toss Blaziken!''

Clasping hands around his leg that still kindles with fire, Blaziken was spun in the air with a wail and tossed to the other side of the battlefield. There was a moment of dizzying confusion as the wind hit him once again.

From that point onward, this fight had become a choreographed dance of destruction for so long, tearing the two fully evolved starters where they needed to heal. The time had come for some new moves. The time had arrive to use empathy instead of an armoury. Blaziken's Flamethrower evenly matched Charizard's. The latter's speed answered to the Blaze Pokemon's agility.

''Awesome, now Flamethrower!'' Ash called on next, stubborn to avoid giving them any momentum in the battle. Recovering quickly, Charizard parted his mouth to unleash a torpedo of fire.

''Spinning Sky Uppercut!''

Spinning himself into a twister, Blaziken jumped into the flood of fire, in a gasping intrepid. The spinning torque that was the Blaze Pokemon, ripped apart the flames and delivered a swift uppercut under the dragon's chin. Stumbling back, the orange reptilian gruffed, upon earning a pained grunt. That wasn't gonna be taken lightly.

''This is burning!'' Ash fired up, arms folded. ''Dragon Rush!''

Charizard didn't wait till Ash could finish _Rush,_ as he burst forth with a destructive burst of speed. the horns atop his head lit, blazing a draconic purple draconic aura around his body.

''Brave Bird!''

Determined to give himself a victorious end, Blaziken too pounced forward. Blue light and speed gathered around the bird. His arms muscles tensed harder, tucked closer to him as he began to ride through the air like a bullet set on course.

Both pokemon hollered their battle cries, smashing head first into one another. The resulting burst of power racked the entire field. Harrison, long legs handy, helped him stay firm on the ground. Ash, familiar and fond with such battles, hid himself behind a cross of his arms. Pikachu, meanwhile, tensed at the uneasiness of the ground and the air.

Blaziken's beak locked. With much effort, he took a step forward and forced himself forward against Charizard's skull. None too happy to be shoved back, Charizard snarled, pulling his head back to deliver a brutal headbutt.

In their tussle, it was the field that was taking the damage as it was assaulted with a geyser of rocks from the earth first, and then a sweep of black smoke. The participants looked on, holding their hopes strong.

''Blaze Uppercut!''

Appearing right in front of Charizard from the shroud, the bird began to claw and kick at the dragon. Charizard bellowed, battered by glowing claws and flaming feet. Precise under hooks and raging kicks pummeled the beast, quickly overwhelming him. But what the trainer and Pokemon couldn't spot was the magnifying flames increasing on Charizard's tail by the second.

''Thunder Punch!''

A gleam in the Flame pokemon's eyes followed, a brilliant fighting spirit igniting in his guts. Instinct took over, allowing Charizard to find and opening and strike like lightning. The Kanto counterpart wasted no time retaliating, a powerful electric blow in Blaziken's face, blasted the Pokemon back to his side of the battlefield.

''KENN!''

Both Pokemon struggled to gasp their breath. This battle had gone beyond the contest of strengths. Now, each only aimed for victory. Harrison gulped. He wasn't actually expecting that. Charizard looked weary but his rage had enhanced his power while his Blaziken was still panting from the heavy splurge of stamina he put in their combo, it seemed the endurance was more in his favor.

''Brave Bird!'' Harrison made the call, fearing Ash won't make the move before him.

''Now our combo!'' Ash yelled, '' **FLYING AMBUSH OF THE ANCIENT DRAGON!''** he screamed, and looked down at Pikachu. ''Too long?''

''Pika pi..'' the mouse cleared, with a thumps up!

As Blaziken took off, Charizard rolled himself into a cone of draconic energy coating his body. Fists that produced electricity surged into the cloak, as an aura that resembled a monstrous three headed slender dragon.

''Wh-What is that?!'' Harrison found it hard to speak. This was fascinating.

A from so huge, it could be seen from the Littleroot harbour. Electricity danced on Charizard's form as both Pokemon crashed into one another. Meaty thwacking sound vibrated on the field.

The center draconian face reared its head, and snapped down upon Blaziken. He was thrown backwards, woozy, glaring at his opponent whose aura ended in wisps of blue flames. His jaw opened, a large ball of flame forming inside it, before…

His legs gave away, and he collapsed forward.

Charizard stood over his conquest, none the worse for wear from overuse of two moves put together. Yet, having his victory attained, a feral cry shot a pillar of flames in the air.

Harrison's irises trembled. He swallowed and secured back Blaziken into his Pokeball. ''You put up a good fight…''

''Hey Harrison!''

The brunette gazed behind to see the victor standing behind him, a hand stretched out. ''That was a great battle. Let's battle again someday!''

Loss bear no reason to sulk over it, Harrison beamed at the raven haired trainer, gladly accepted.

''It sure was,'' Harrison nodded, and then a coy smirk astonished Ash. ''wasn't it, Ash?''

Frozen upon being recognized, Ash fumbled for an answer. Coughing or choking, one couldn't make out. ''I'm sorry, you're mistaking me for someone else. That isn't my name,'' he lied.

''Come on!'' Harrison loomed his face closer, casting a side eye. ''Your name, your Pikachu, the same messy hair, your onyx eyes and then your Pokemon. How much more clues can you drop?''

Having caught red handed, Ash gulped. _''Damn it…I kinda miss my beard.''_

* * *

Professor Birch's evaluation was perturbed by the dingling of the door. Wincing, the authority glanced to find his son, walk in a bunch of letters in his hand, fresh from the mailbox.

''Brendan!'' the man beamed. ''You're home early!''

''Yeah, winded up the work before the usual time,'' the man explained, eyes fixated on the letters that he delayed one after the other. Between them, a peculiar letter addressed to him, piqued him. Separating them from the other bunch, he noted that this letter was poorly enveloped and didn't contain the initials of the sender. Rolling his eyes, he tore the envelope apart, pulling out the piece of paper inside it.

'' _ **Brendan Birch,**_

 _ **This is to issue an official challenge for a Pokemon Battle from Silver Conference League Champion and Lily of the Valley Conference Champion, AK. Time will be one month from the today's date. Place will be the Staleport Beach. I sincerely hope you'll accept my challenge. You can reject my challenge if you want to, but I know you won't.**_

 _ **One month…**_

 _ **AK**_

 _ **And also, Pikachu…**_

* * *

 **And that's the end of the beginning of Hoenn arc. May is casted. Brendan is introduced. Charizard had his revenge. Much more excitement on the way. And yeah, before anyone asks, Harrison has identified Ash but that doesn't mean he'll pull it out in the open. Ash's look is so different he is hardly recognizable. i have also made use of the VS Seeker app.**

 **For those who could read the last chapter because it was wrong, i'll give you a note of the events : _Jimmy and Marina met Ash for the first time. Ash and Jimmy had their battle and Ash won, with a difference of two Pokemon. Jimmy is revealed to participate in the World Championships. Ash stayed at his Mount Silver home for two weeks. He is revealed to have caught a Cubchoo._ _Ash and Pikachu departed for Hoenn._**

 **Q &A,**

 _ **Please let Ash sleep with Roxanne.**_

Whoa, I did not see that coming. But since you have been kind enough to review, your wish shall be fulfilled. But on a note, I don't do lemons.

 _ **Can we have a chapter on Ash getting revenge on North Petalburg? If you saw the episode a Double Dilemma, where everyone in town gang's up on Ash and his Pokemon, I'd say he should get revenge on them for the horrible treatment.**_

Yes, sir/ma'am, I have seen that episode. However, I should remind you that Ash doesn't need to take revenge on them since his Pokemon beat all of public's Pokemon to the level of exhaustion. And then, May and Max came by, and May who was hyped and pressurized by a public challenged Ash and ordered Torchic to use Ember. Any of his Pokemon who were fatigued could not counter and thus Ash took the brunt of ember.

 _ **Will Ash get an egg somewhere as the story progresses?**_

No. And he doesn't have that much time.

 _ **I have seen in many chapters that Ash carries seven Pokemon with him, including Pikachu. Is that allowed?**_

Do you remember Ash's battle with Gary in Johto League? He used six Pokemon with Pikachu on the sidelines. What I think that if Ash doesn't travel with Pikachu's Pokeball, he has six slots open in his belt.

 **NEXT ON BIA**

 **Chapter 29:** Rustboro City Gym Leader, Roxanne.

 **Chapter 30:** Sawyer

 **Chapter 31:** Dewford Gym Leader, Brawly.

 **Time to discuss about the weekly spoilers of the anime. It has been revealed that Ash will use Torracat against Guzma's Golisopod. Which eventually will stem the battle between Lycanroc and Silvally. I hope Ash wins this League before heading to Galar.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Until, Next time;)**


	29. Chapter 29: Rustboro Gym On the Rocks!

**Let's turn the spotlight on Ash's Hoenn Team shall we?**

 **Location: Rustboro City**

 **Ash's roster: Pikachu, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal and Glalie.**

* * *

The doors of the train coach that stole his attention away were now slide open, but he could not gather the courage to take the step out. Around a portion of the train's population had got off on the platform, scattering as their footsteps mixed into the babel of sounds on the station and disappear into swarms of humans aimlessly walking all over.

Sweat rolled on his head. Ash perked up. The screen blinked, desperate to gain anyone's attention. _Welcome to Petalburg City…welcome to Petalburg City…Welcome to Petalburg City._

But tourists and residents alike never paid any heed to quite the helpful electronic billboard. On contrary, the melodious voice from the announcement systems in the train was informing the passengers that doors were about to be closed, and were in negation of alighting or boarding thereby. And in the following second, there was computed blinking and the doors fastened shut against one another, stealing Ash's opportunity to step into Petalburg City.

He exhaled, strolling back to his seat. Most train stations solidarity came from a single shared purpose: I want to get to where I'm going, and I want to get there and out of this labyrinth as soon as possible, and let's just please not make this more difficult for each other than it has to be.

 _Next Station: Rustboro City. ETA: 1 Hour 15 minutes. Doors will open on the left._

* * *

The hallway seemed pretty empty as if there was a holiday of Hoenn he wasn't aware of. Roars of children was replaced with silence. The only new sound was Ash's footfalls echoed from the walls. The school hallway looked like it must have been designed by a manic depressive, either that or someone obsessed by grey. He was told Roxanne would be done by now. One left turn from the empty hallway and he was standing in front of a room he was supposed to.

But they weren't alone. A young sulking boy that was bewildered was standing outside the door, holding a pail of water.

Just to strike a conversation, Ash asked. ''Hey, is this Class 4A?''

''Yeah…'' the small boy, fumbling his glasses, sulked. Well, what kind of a response was that! The question was 'Is this Class4A! Not _are you balding!_ '' Kids these days, geez!

A glass pane became his visual channel to surmise that Roxanne was currently teaching a class at the moment. It seemed well soundproofed that Ash couldn't hear a word that Roxanne was explaining to the class. Even Pikachu's long pointy ears design for unerring hearing wasn't helping.

Not more than a term of three or four years of age, Roxanne was still glowing as a woman. Ash watched as the lessons poured out from her in the same enthusiastic pattern it had for the past fifteen years, she even breathed in the same places. The smart suits she had diligently worn as a new graduate and given way to elastic waist-banded pants and long flowing tops. Her face knew how to perform all the right gestures.

Ash and Pikachu then turned to look at the kids. With faces as expressionless as corpses, the burdened students were offered looks of pity by them.

''Oh, I think it's gonna take a while,'' Ash wheezed, eyes once again falling on the boy. Not interested to butt in, Ash still could burn some time outside the class. ''What happened to you?''

''I don't know. She kicked me out!'' the boy spilled it immediately, as if he was pleading to get it out of his chest.

Suspiciously, Ash raised a brow. He could cleanly see through this trick, as he had tried to attempt that a lot in front of his mother.

Noticing the glare, the boy admitted. ''Ok, I may have expressed her butt as nice…''

Ash chuckled, and Pikachu aped behind. ''Oh, you didn't!''

''I thought she would take it as a compliment…'' the boy whined. ''I saw it on TV.''

''You don't really mix with a lot of people do you?'' Ash smirked. Noticing the boy's silence, Ash took an easy pity. ''If you want, I can get you out of this mess.''

The boy beamed as if he was waiting for a savior. ''Really?!''

''Yeah,'' the man nodded, before quirking a brow. ''what's in it for me?''

Reluctant upon paying a price for the rescue, the boy dug his hands in his pocket, taking out a dollar bill and few coins settled atop. Counting the sum, the kid scrunched his nose, as he raised his palm. ''You can have my lunch money, all of it! But please, get me outta this! Please I don't want the chair! My parents can't know about this!''

Mischievous but not corrupt to steal the boy's money, Ash politely chuckled, ''Relax dude, I'm just pulling your leg,'' one finger closing the boy's outstretched palm, Ash gave him a assuring smirk before asking. ''Did you even apologize?''

''Twice but she wouldn't listen.''

''Do it one more time, but this time use those big innocent eyes you got. Kinda how Pikachu does it.'' Ash whispered, instruct fully. The boy eager to take it step by step, watched the yellow rodent, wetting those beady eyes and titling that head. A face that could melt any cold person is what they had to do.

''Are you sure that will work?''

''Hey, it stopped my mother from spanking my ass cheeks,'' Ash shuddered at the thought.

And at the same moment, the ceaseless buzzing of the classroom and the unlimited amount of energy the students contained increased. As if taking advantage of being under the surveillance of lenient and kind teacher, the students burst out of the door, perfecting their chaos. Laughter sounds along the halls, joined with excited conversations and shouts. Every ear filled with the sound of multiple conversations going off at once. Some girls would giggle at the boy and follow their comrades to the end of the hallway.

Roxanne who was assembling the books until the last kid left the class, became the object of Ash's eyes. ''Oh shoot, she's coming. Quick tell me your name!'' he hastened.

''Phil!'' the boy blurted out.

Knob was twisted, and the boys turned to look at the teacher who just stepped out from the classroom. Phil swallowed, entirety of his day was depended on this stranger. Yet, a stern glare from Roxanne made his head hung down. Her eyes switched to see the taller man standing beside the boy. ''Excuse me, may I help you?''

''I'm sorry we haven't officially met. I'm Phil's cousin, Ashton.'' Ash introduced himself, an arm making his way to meet hers.

''Hi, I'm pleased to meet you,'' Roxanne smiled, accepting the sign. Even though looks didn't match, Ash's hair color did match with Phil's mother. So that act was sealed true.

''Yeah, look. Phil told me everything that transpired in the class,'' Ash hurried. ''This may not be my place and if it's not, I'm really sorry for Phil's behavior.''

Glad that the man got straight to the point, she recounted. ''Mr. Ashton, Usually Phil is a nice and obedient child, but today as I turned to write on the board, he declared in the whole class that I have a nice rack. I'm sorry but this kind of action grounds for suspension.''

Both glares, even though one just pretending broke the boy from inside.

''Well, see,'' Laughing sheepishly, Ash fought. ''he's not half wrong. You do have a…beautiful…body structure.''

Roxanne's brows shot up, and the poor boy cringed, urging to smack his head against the wall. But enough drama on his part.

''I think I know where he gets this crass behavior from Mr. Ashton.'' She chided.

''You're right,'' Face, as if lost all its colors, bend down towards the floor. With heavy breathing, Ash pretended as if he was choking on tears. ''he gets it all from me. He's spending a lot of time with me lately, since… his parents are on the verge of a divorce.'' The boy wanted to gawk. Roxanne gasped, and Ash continued. ''With their relationship crumbling, I don't think it's an appropriate idea to break this all to them. And I love this kid so much. I don't want any part of that to have an influence on this boy. After all, he's all I got. And I'm trying so hard to be a role model for him.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that,'' Roxanne brought a hand on her chest, expressing her commiseration for Phil. She gazed at the boy, whose head was still staring at the floor, this time only cursing the man for bringing his parents into this.

''That's why, I'm really, really sorry, Miss Roxanne. I take full responsibility,'' Ash begged for forgiveness. She focused on his eyes. They were a deep, earthy brown - the color of the earth after torrential rains. But there was something else in them, something glistening. The innocence in those eyes was so arresting, that it made her feel as if she was playing the bad lady. She flushed. Not every day of her life, a handsome charming young man would interact with her.

Ash grabbed the boy's head who gasped, and bowed down as well. ''I'm really very sorry Miss Roxanne!''

Their voice was begging for mercy. She only wished that Phil's parents would settle things between them, and that their fights shouldn't have an impact on the boy. The males straightened up, and tilted their head alike. Both widening their soft, innocent hues at her.

She couldn't say no to those eyes, yet her position declined that authority. ''I appreciate Mr. Ashton, but it doesn't change what Phil did,'' she countered.

''I agree, Miss Roxanne. But isn't there any other alternative besides getting the chair. After all, he's just nine. You could give him a whole week's homework instead!'' Ash proposed an alternative. The boy grimly glared at him. Just what the man was trying to achieve here?

''Just a suggestion…'' Ash tee-heed.

The trick worked. Roxanne's core was softened. Maybe because she realized she had gone too hard on him. ''Phil, please see to that this doesn't repeat again. I won't be soft on you next time,'' she warned but with a smile.

''Thank you, Miss Roxanne!'' the males thanked alike. The younger boy felt as if a Donphan had got off his back. Methods correct or not, didn't matter, but the stranger had saved him from a terrible fate.

''Good,'' she twinkled, addressing the boy further. ''Now, join everybody on the Gym area. I have a battle now.''

''Actually, it's me who's stepped to challenge you, Miss Roxanne.'' Ash stepped up again, informing her. ''I was lost find my way to the Gym arena, until I spotted the idiot over here.''

''Oh good,'' Roxanne beamed, one eye opening in a wink, with a finger raised to coordinate. ''then you'll get your punishment there.'' Flustering, she turned on a heel and left. Her sudden behavior leaving Phil bewildered. Both boys waited until she was gone, and exhaled a huge amount of air from their lungs.

''Are you crazy!'' the young boy jabbed a fist into Ash's side. ''You were trying to get a week's homework in a day!''

''Hey! You're welcome by the way! I got you off the hook!'' rubbing the sore spot, Ash grouched. ''Now show me the way!''

Irritated, but desiring to watch the battle between Ashton and Roxanne the boy walked in front of Ash, with him following suit.

''You didn't have to lie about me parents though…'' the kid mumbled.

''Hey, you are the one who called your teacher's rack nice, you Psyduck!''

* * *

The Rustboro City Gym resembled a lot like Pewter City Gym redecorated. Field below where the two battlers stood. Stands above to defend the spectator from the attacks caused below, where now a sea of children had filled it, and Phil was amongst them, boasting about his supposedly 'cousin' from Sinnoh. Others kids, favour in Roxanne, got the idea Phil was doing so to get back at her. A referee stood on a wooden podium on the side, readying himself to announce.

''Normally there's a two on two battle for Trainers, but as you requested I'll rule out the condition. The two on two is for only beginners, and you don't look like one. So, this will be an each three Pokemon battle, with the stipulation that only you can substitute.'' Roxanne explained. ''Anything else you wanna add?''

''Yeah,'' Ash pointed out. ''I tend to end battles as quickly as I can. So you have to keep up with me.''

''I guess Lesson one will be about over confidence then,'' Roxanne mocked, tossing her first Pokéball on the artificial rocky field. ''Lairon, let's go!''

Kids whistled as the Iron Armor Pokémon settled on the floor, roaring with pride.

''Torkoal! I choose you!''

Ash's first sphere was cast forward, rolling forward. It's leaking light took the form of the large tortoise.

''Koal!'' he cried, emitting a box of fumes from his shell. Along with his appearance, he brought a harsh sunlight, illumining from the ceiling.

''I see.'' Roxanne mused. ''It's ability is Drought.''

The kids marveled at the size but disgraced at the choice. From preschools, they were taught about Pokemon and their types. So technically it wasn't their fault.

The referee miffed that Roxanne took the 'rules' part off his mouth, declared the battle to begin.

''Lairon's defenses are tough to punch through, but that has never stood as a problem in our way,'' with that, Ash threw a hand forward. ''Torkoal, start off this battle with Solarbeam!''

Harsh sunlight delayed the time to charge, as Torkoal's shell began to charge and with a long spirited cry, arched his neck to fire the luminous blast.

''Iron Defense! And then Take Down!'' Roxanne ordered loudly, to instill confidence in her Pokémon.

It was a gamble, to sit there and take that destructive move. Barely any far from the approaching beam, Lairon cried, crouching down and coating itself in a thick layer of metal. Field was tranced with a deafening boom. But the beam fell uselessly against Lairon. The steel type winced a bit, but seemed to hold up well against the assault. The kids raged on.

Torkoal, although displeased, still felt overwhelmed at the power of his Solarbeam. Lairon burst from the shroud, head tucked and glowing with a golden force field.

''Dodge it!'' Ash ordered instantly. He knew by virtue that both type and their opponent, that this would be a tough shell.

With Lairon's Rock Head ability, the steel type was prime to launch a devastating, reckless attack. Torkoal, who could just have taken that using Iron Defense of his own, but he wasn't the one to question Ash's methods, took a huge leap, as Lairon's golden form passed underneath him.

''Wow! That was really cool!'' one boy remarked.

''Yeah, looks like he knows what's he doing!'' the girl next to him nodded.

Creative tactic, indeed. Roxanne smirked, but they had plenty of their own. ''Alright, Iron Head!''

Torkoal had just thumped back on the field, his only regret that he was facing in opposite direction. Something that gleamed ticked into his ears; the same sound when he uses Iron Defense. Torkoal was slow on foot, but definitely not on senses. Lairon was intercepting from behind, hooves echoing across the arena.

''Rapid Spin to get out of the way!'' Ash warned. Perhaps a steel type move wouldn't do much, but why take the chance?

Retreating into his shell, and spinning it at an outrageous speed, Torkoal once again pulled himself out of Lairon's reach.

''We won't let you go this time!'' Roxanne called, quick to take advantage, ''Flash Cannon!''

'Keep using Rapid Spin!'' Ash countered.

Skidding to a stop, Lairon gathered a silver orb in its maw and shot the metallic colored beam into the spinning tortoise an instant later. Twirling, the reptile was unharmed but thoroughly tossed around as his shell was battered by the thick beam of metal.

''Tor…koal…'' he pulled his head out of the shell, dizzy. He looked like he was on the verge of getting sick. ''Koal…'' he tried to shake the confusion off and regain his vision.

''Are you alright?'' Ash was quick to check, only to be answered by a hearty "koal." He grinned.

''This time, we are heading for a finish!'' Roxanne stated, ''Take Down!''

''ron!'' the beast with steel plates charged once again.

''Yeah, we are too,'' Ash brushed his finger on his nose, ''Use your smoke and Rapid Spin again!''

''koal!'' the tortoise abided. Sound rumbled through the arena, as hot black smog blew from Torkoal's nostrils and his back. Acting as a defense, the smoke obscured Torkoal and a few parameters surrounding him. Spinning violently, Torkoal not only strengthened the intensity and height of the smoke as well as canceling Lairon's attack, but also sneakily switched his location in the smoke.

Not being a creature that needs air to breath, but the rock/ steel hybrid was confused.

''What is he trying to do?'' Roxanne wondered.

''Finish this with Heat Wave!'' Ash shouted out, punching forward.

Amidst the thick fog, Lairon sensed a trumpeting sound. Whipping around, it spotted Torkoal feet away from him, charging up an orange ball in his mouth. The rock type flailed. Widened eyes were justified. Temperature was almost unbearable, as Torkoal fired a swirling gale of hot flames.

The collision caused a sizeable explosion, and Lairon's body was soared out from the smoke.

''Lairon!'' Roxanne gasped. A heap of settled soot was sent up, as Lairon lay on the field, floored and unconscious.

''Lairon is unable to battle!'' the ref raised a hand.

The cloud of smoke slowly dissipated, leaving afresh Torkoal.

''Oh, Lairon. You did well,'' she smiled, pulling out the capsule and pointed it at the steel type, silently turning it into red light. She felt almost, astonished. He did say he's gonna go fast, but so fast that she couldn't find an opening, was so hard to believe in front of her own eyes. Worse, in front of her students.

''Whoa…'' one boy whispered, holding on the railings. ''He took out Lairon almost instantly.''

''But how can fire types beat rock types?'' one girl questioned.

''Lairon is also a steel type, and they are weak against Fire types.'' Her classmate cleared it for her.

''Your cousin's quite awesome, Phil!'' the boy standing next, insisted. ''I have never seen such a strategy before.''

''Yeah, runs in the family…''

Pokéball that was used was back in Roxanne's coat pocket, and another replaced it.

''Torkoal's quite amazing, Ashton. You are amongst the few trainers that made the first round easily,'' Roxanne admired, pink blemishes forming on her cheeks. ''But as the Rustboro City Gym Leader and the top graduate of this school, I shall defend the power of rock types. Go Golem!''

The Pokéball opened to reveal, the Megaton heavyweight. Fangs briefly bared before it remained stoically silent, raising his arms to fend. Things would only get tougher now.

''Her Geodude?'' Ash reflected his thoughts on his former pre evolved form that had given his Treecko a hard time, last they were here. Luckily, Geodude wasn't the only one evolved.

Torkoal who had already cried a river of tears was sucked back into his own residence of Pokéball, before another capsule was lobbed forward. ''Sceptile, I choose you!''

This white flash of light took on a much larger form, revealing the stoic grass type. Sceptile flexed his limbs, and flicked his twig like it was a cigarette, sparing a brief disinterested glance at the unusual surroundings above, before looking back to his trainer.

''Thought I'll show you a present,'' Ash smirked, pointing his index finger in Sceptile's line of direction.

 _"Tille."_ The grass pokémon nodded his head sharply. A glint of revenge sparkled in his cold, abyss like eyes. Sceptile had once been in on the same field with this particular opponent, and knew exactly how demanding that had been. Back then he didn't know any Grass Type moves, and now he's packed with them.

''Whoa, cool! A Sceptile! Just like how I want!'' a boy blinked incredulously.

''So creepy!'' a group of girls shivered, and the boy barked at them, starting an ugly bicker.

'' _Just who is he,''_ Phil wondered.

''Good choice,'' she admired. ''Golem, Double Edge!''

The large powerhouse tensed his body in a golden glow, zooming forward to slam itself into Sceptile. When it reached on Ash's side of the field, the only thing it could find was Ash waving at it. ''Heya!''

Entire body of Golem had to twist around to find Sceptile had reached on its side of the field. How? The answer it could never gain.

''What speed!'' Roxanne gaped. ''Double Edge again!''

Once again, Golem shot forward and just as the golden aura was about to reach Sceptile, a green blur vanished itself out of its sight, as Golem struggled to gain its bearings.

''So fast!'' the same child whistled.

Sceptile appeared in front of Ash again. Golem dubiously gaped, staring widely at the grass type. Sceptile snickering inwardly wished that Greninja and Infernape, the two contenders who matched Sceptile in speed, could watch this.

''Fire Punch!'' Roxanne ordered, arms stretched.

A stony fist reared behinds was charged with flames as Golem strode forward. Smirking at the stealth that Sceptile compared to a Slakoth, Sceptile once again, darted somewhere he had pinned his eyes on.

''Stop it with Rock Tomb!''

''Ah, a decoy?'' Ash chuckled.

Heavy feet slammed into the ground below, and a red orb was flicked into the air where it hovered above a perplexed Sceptile. Mountainous boulders as if being teleported from a mountain rained down, swiped clean by Leaf Blades and encapsulating Sceptile. Before the Pokémon knew it, he was trapped in a cage of solid rock.

''Now, Fire Punch!'' she resumed.

Lifting its heavy body from the ground above, a scene that would make people blink and rub their eyes. Golem soared down towards the entrapped Sceptile, a powerful blazing haymaker ready.

If Ash had learned anything in his match, though, it was that getting too secure could easily leave you off-guard. But there's no trap they can't mold, is what Ash always reminded his Pokémon. ''Leaf Storm to get yourself out!''

Sceptile mobilized into action with a vigorous roar, gathering a large amount of energy into the bulbs on his back at a swift rate. A compelling stream of wind covered with razor sharp leaves emerged around his figure, bursting through the pillars of rocks, shattering them into chunks and rubble.

''Leaf Blade!'' Ash called after.

Sceptile jumped, before Golem would line, a glowing sword on his forearm neatly swiped a portion across the Megaton Pokémon in midair. Sceptile landed gracefully on one side, while groaning, Golem rolled on the field, revealing to be completely immobile.

''Golem is unable to battle! The gym leader is left with only one Pokémon!''

''Golem, no…'' Roxanne sulked, pulling back her defeated Pokémon from the battle.

''Woww! His Sceptile knocked down Miss Roxanne's Golem in one clean chit!''

''And, I here, she has it ever since it was a Geodude!''

''This man is freaking awesome!''

''Guys, he took my advice,'' Phil gloated loud enough.

Meanwhile, on the field, Ash alike had recalled Sceptile after a word of thanks. Now, he awaited Roxanne's final Pokémon, and by his calculations, he fairly had an idea who it would be.

''Looks like I'm the one who needs to learn more from our battle,'' Roxanne chimed, releasing other. ''However, you haven't faced my strongest yet! Go Probopass!''

The Compass Pokémon dropped on the field, fumbling with its bushy mustache.

''Her strongest has evolved,'' Ash grinned ear to ear. ''A steel type as well, no less. Glalie, I choose you!"

The Face Pokémon popped out of its sphere, forming from a flash of light. "Glalie!" It chanted, voice fierce and gravelly as ever.

''He's doing it again. Doesn't he know ice types are vulnerable against Steel and Rock Types?''

''You keep saying that. He's just gonna surprise you for the third time,'' Phil laughed. ''He's my bro alright!''

'' _With Probopass's possible ability as Sturdy, we may not be using Sheer Cold repeatedly.''_ Ash started. ''Glalie, Ice Beam!''

Ash's call was heeded without hesitation, the ice type charged a flickering light between his horns, readying himself to fire a freezing beam towards Probopass.

''Use Protect!''

A barrier of green shield around the large nose Pokémon easily prevented the chilly element.

''Lock On!'' Roxanne commanded after the next. ''and then use Magnet Bomb!''

Beady eyes locked on their target to get a clear shot, while the mouth under the bush. Bush that were iron filings danced across, as light blue static flew across, forming a giant orb at once. Without hesitation, Probopass unleashed the magnetic sphere at its airborne opponent.

''Stop it with Water Pulse!'' Ash combated.

A blue, bubbling orb of concentrated water was hoisted, and thrown violently against the Magnet Bomb. The collision hissed loudly, giving birth to a tall, thick veil of steam.

''Powerful…Rock Slide!'' Roxanne admired.

A vibration from the Pokémon's nose, and eyes concentrated on its formidable opponent, followed by a flurry of boulders being thrown towards their creepy target. The Face Pokémon was seized and pinned under several boulders.

Frustration being seeped into his features, Ash roared out. ''Gyro Ball to burst out!''

Creating noise as if two gears were grinding against one another, spinning swiftly enough that a luminescent ring around his rapidly rotating form was made in effect from the bright ends of its horns, such that Glalie broke open from the pile of rocks.

Frowning, Roxanne made no waste. ''Lock On and Magnet Bomb again!''

Glalie was made a target once again, a singular red dot attracting the attention of another surge. Another fury, this time in barrages were fired.

Ash of course, was quite attentive to see this. He immediately sought a better option than dodging. ''Icy Wind to freeze them all!''

''lie!'' Glalie grunted, unleashing a bitter gust. Frost reached the volley of Magnet Bombs first, freezing them to the core as their brittle structure dropped on the floor and shattered. However, the assault didn't end there. Harsh blizzards were intended for the real target.

''Watch out!'' Roxanne knew better than to take a risk. ''Protect!''

The deflection could not hold the arctic winds long enough, as Glalie spewed forward relentlessly. The breeze finally got to Probopass, as it wailed, his entire surface freezing into a glossy blue.

''And I think we'll add…Water Pulse!''

Another orb of condensed liquid conjured in front of the icy Pokémon's mouth, giving the Pokémon a bit of recoil as he shot the blast forward. The rock type let out a pained cry, enduring the move, drenched from the waves of the pulse.

''Rock Slide!''

Probopass tried to budge, but every particle of its body rebelled. It felt immovable.

''What's happening?'' Roxanne gasped.

''You're teacher, but let me give you a free science fact.'' Ash began to elucidate. ''As you know, Probopass is a dual type, steel and rock. The water on Probopass's body has frozen as well. And when water molecules move apart when water freezes, this causes metals to burst. You know Probopass's body is a Magnet but what you may not know, is that Probopass's body element is the neodymium magnet. When magnets are frozen under frigid conditions, the magnetic field strength decreases. In short, under cold temperatures steel types become brittle and slow.''

''Why are you telling me this?'' Roxanne arched a brow.

''Just sharing some knowledge…Gyro Ball!'' Ash swiped a hand across.

Already building momentum was poured into another spinning tackle, the metallic horned orb slamming into Probopass. The impact was not only enough to shatter the ice tomb of Compass Pokémon, but also enough to knock it out.

Eventually, the referee did manage to make the call. ''Victory goes to Ashton!'' with that declared, stands were vacated, as the kids began to clap and whistle.

''Awesome, '' Ash praised.

''Pika pika!''

The ice type answered with a curt recital of his name and a smirk, before being sucked back into his Pokéball.

''Maám lost…'' some girl in the corner sulked.

''I haven't seen a battle like this in ages,'' one boy cheered.

''Uhh…you're on nine.'' Another corrected.

''I wanna be as strong as your cousin Phil!''

''I wanna too,'' he whispered, smiling subconsciously.

Roxanne returned her Pokémon before going over to shake Ash's hand. ''The match was fantastic, Mr. Ashton. You have earned yourself the Stone Badge.''

''No, no. Please.'' Ash politely stepped back, ''it was just a friendly contest. I don't really want it.''

''Oh, ok then,'' Roxanne accepted. ''If you don't mind me asking, you explained that last strategy cautiously like a scientist. Do you used to work at Devon Corporation?''

''No,'' Ash chuckled at the assumption. ''I have never worked there or any corporation. But I kinda am a scientist, decorated by the way. And chemical engineering is one of my advanced degrees.''

''Oh, looks like I just found a guest speaker,'' Roxanne smiled.

''What can I tell you? I just love science. Physics, technology, geology,'' Ash cocked a sly brow. ''…biology''

Roxanne felt her cheeks heat up on the gesture.

* * *

 _ **That night…**_

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Ash removed himself from inside of her, collapsing onto his back, wiping sweat off of his forehead with his forearm. Roxanne's tiny hand caressed his shoulder before fingering the rippling muscles of his chest, provoking him to give her a sideways glance, his eyebrow quirking in response.

''Wow…''

''You were right…'' Ash panted for breath, ''You do have wicked way for teaching.''

''No doubt…'' she replied.

''But I think, I can use a revision.'' He propped up, looking at her lustfully again.

She glared at him, as if he were her prey, before he swooped down on her.

* * *

 **If it weren't a request I wouldn't have attached the last part.**

 **Next on BIA**

 **Chapter 30:** Sawyer

 **Chapter 31:** Dewford City Gym Leader Brawly.

 **Chapter 32:** Mauville City Gym Leader Wattson.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Until next time;)**


	30. Chapter 30: Author Note

The subject of this urgent update is not because of the story but a word of caution. There's a toxic retarded author who goes by the username of 'JessXAustin'. I don't know what his problem is, but apparently he's gone amuck. You can read his reviews on recent stories.

He's wrongly pitting me as an anti-contestshipper as well as a traitor to the Advanceshipping fandom. You clearly see him spreading hate on every updated recent story that doesn't promote Advanceshipping and he claims me as a shipping hater.

Shippings do not matter to me. I'm explaining this fool that bashing contestshipping is not a criteria to call yourself Advanceshipper but this idiot only supports Advanceshipping because May has big tits. You can analyze his pathetic mental strength.

He's going even as far to insult my country. What does India have to do with this? India has always maintained cordial relations with United States.

I'll have let all you know that I'm not a person to do such thing. I used to bash drew first but in 2016 and for a short while, but this is 2019. Shippings do not matter to me. My profile clearly states that I'm an all supporting shipper. I have not made any comment against any shipping in any story in last three years. He himself reviews his story bashing Drew and claims that it is me as the guest shipper. The review that states 'drew is ugly, drew sucks ass, drew….magnifying glass' is written by him not by me. I have no idea why is he targeting me just like that out of the blue. Not just me, but many more authors here.

So please do not believe him. If you want to block him, please do. Report his reviews. If you don't want to block him, that's your choice. But I assure you I'm not the one who spreads hate. Ask any contestshipper, who has updated recently and ask him or her if I have made any negative critical review on their stories.

I do not promote any hate against any shipping, and I have been active for a long time, and have never said anything against Poke, Pearl or Amour. I'm not against contestshipping, but being an advanceshipper I'm not in favor either. But I still don't badmouth it. Not anymore. I vouch for that.

If you receive a hateful **guest** review with the tagline Goldmineempire5, it is not me. he's been trolling authors and making it look like I'm pulling the strings behind him, in an attempt to frame me.

Just think if I had to spam, why would I make 8 chapters to do that beforehand? Wouldn't I have just started to troll? Would I wait three years?

He is a liar and a loser, and heavily mentally retarded.

So, it is my request to please stay alert. Any guest comments on your story isn't me. Avoiding him is the best option.


	31. Just Analysis is not Enough!

**Big APOLOGY to update after a really long time. "LIFE"! It's all I have to say….**

 **Anyway,**

 **The show has always classified Ash's rivals into three categories. One, who give him, cut throat competition e.g. Gary, Paul and Alain. Two, those over whom he walkover e.g. Stephan, Morrison. Three, who appear at the end of the series, and crush him out of the league i.e. Tyson, Tobias. Sawyer perfectly fits under category 2. He scored only one win against Ash.**

 **When I write a chapter that is intended for Ash's former rivals, it automatically gives me goosebumps. Between Harrison and Tyson, I scooted this rival, because technically Sawyer belongs to Hoenn. Which city I'm not sure though. And Greninja's and Sawyer's Sceptile's rivalry is such that, it couldn't be procrastinated. So let's begin.**

 **Ash's roster: Pikachu and Kalos Team.**

 **Location: Still Rustboro City**

* * *

There was one kind of shopping Ash loved. Window Shopping. He wasn't a fan of the sport today's generation considered. If it was a choice between shopping and diving into a swimming pool of cold vomit, Ash would take the vomit. He'd tie his hair back, get in a bathing suit and dive right in amongst the chunky bits. Everytime he used to be in the mall, especially with Delia, she would make him try around fifty sweaters, each being a bright colored, and each was rejected followed by a suggestion Ash should gain some weight.

He hated shopping. He hated the crowds, the queues and the aching feet. He also took exception to overly attentive shopping assistants, the perky seasonal music playing in every store and all the special deals tempting him to spend even more. He even hated the free food samples, seeing them as ideal flu spreading agents. He hated shopping for himself. Thank Arceus he had Henry for that. His beer was a non-negotiable aspect of his life and it was the only thing he did enjoy shopping for.

Rustboro City, as married to its slogan, in fact was a city that pushed the integrity of nature and science together. Plus, the home town of the current Hoenn Champion, Steven Stone. Ash was sure; this would be the birth where cars will one day start flying. The mall offered many items invented by Devon Corporation, but Ash took quite pride that this technology and developments paled before his own company he shared with Clemont. The blonde could make almost anything possible…only if he uses the right materials in the right frequency. Ash was just glad Clemont didn't burn their company down. And the fact that market price of the stocks of Ash's Company was performing more efficiently than Devon. In fact, within a span of just six years, it had achieved more liquidity and was fixed as the large cap business firm on Kalos Stock Exchange.

Rustboro had reopened its seaport once again. Hundreds of Ferries would take passengers to Dewford Island and Staleport City every day, probably as a tribute to the late Mr. Briney and his Wingull. The famous 'Rustboro City Pasta House' where May had once missed the opportunity to try out their delicacy, Ash today had the chance to savor it. Meandering a city wasn't Ash's always the first choice, but he had a ferry at 5, and he still had three more hours to kill. And therefore, strolling aimlessly around Rustboro didn't seem such a bad idea.

People aren't people in here, they're consumers. They see one another as obstacles - both to walk around and wait behind for a turn to reach the tills. The only smiling faces are the ones who sell, their humanity used like a crude fishing line to real the buyers in. It's a friendly enough place if you've got digits on your card, if you can line the pockets of the purveyors...So the best thing, Ash wished to do is go buy a headset, put them on and wander the large mall, casting his eyes low mimicking the hundreds of people doing so.

However, within those hundreds of faces, Ash spotted one familiar such face…

XXX

Eyes blinked numerously as Ash stood before him. Body was immobile as if Stun Spore was spread on him. The man second to Steven Stone, the trainer he looked up to the most, was in front of him. Eyes were twinkling upon reunion with his idol.

''Hey there…Sawyer…long time no see.'' Ash perplexedly repeated, unsure if Sawyer hadn't heard him the first time. Pikachu offered to bolt him out of his senses, but Ash declined such an offer.

''Ash…'' Lips quailed but Sawyer parroted. ''Ash…it's really you!'' the teen beamed, in his usual admiring fashion.

''There you go…'' the raven haired trainer exhaled. ''How does it feel to be back on Earth?''

''I'm seeing you after such a long time!'' Sawyer sparkled.

''Sawyer,'' Ash whined. ''I met you like 2 years ago in Orre region. You were there for researching at the Pokémon HQ Lab.''

''Yeah, but that's long too…''

Malls felt to be incomplete without Food courts, and the boys were lucky to have found a table in midst of crowds. The relationship of Ash and Sawyer's history further extended when Ash had accepted Sawyer under his wing and mentored him along. Sawyer was one of those people aware of Ash's identity. Table assorted with Ash and Pikachu's favorite junk food, was also melodied with their talks.

''So what have you been upto?'' Ash displayed interest, slurping from his soda.

''I'm actually taking my graduation from the Rustboro City School, and undertaking an internship in Devon thanks to Mr. Steven.''

''Swell.'' Ash yawned. Truly that wasn't as surprising considering Sawyer was a studious kid. But of course, the degrees Ash possessed would make Sawyer feel smaller. Ash actually didn't reveal to Sawyer that he was CEO and founder of a huge internet corporation and a multi business magnate. In reality, Ash hadn't revealed that to anybody except Delia, Henry, Clemont and Bonnie.

''So how come you are in Hoenn? You don't stay in Johto anymore?'' Sawyer quizzed, pouring some mayonnaise at the edge of his plate.

''I still stay at the address, but have taken a work from my professional life.'' Ash gulped down a few fries. ''For the World Championships, you know.''

''Oh yeah!'' Sawyer's eyes dilated as if Ash had already won it. ''You're participating as well?!''

''So you're participating too?'' Ash cocked a brow.

''Steven's training me all that he can!''

''Good,'' Ash complimented. ''Tips from Champions can work it out for you. I would like to see how strong have you gotten.''

''You want to challenge me?'' Sawyer blinked, as if Ash was asking if he could be Ash's organ donor.

''I don't see how that sentence could have been any simpler?'' Ash phewed.

''No, no. I would like to have a battle with you Ash!'' Sawyer flapped about, hoping Ash wouldn't think he is stupid. ''I want to show you how better I have gotten.''

''Cool!'' Ash burped. '' Just let me finish all this food.''

Fluttering his lids at the wholly occupied table of hamburgers, Sawyer pursed. ''But…you got more food coming…''

''Yeah, I don't battle…(bite)…on empty…(slurp)…stomach…''

XXX

A snide, all-too-characteristic grin forming on his lips. Both of his hands reached for his belt, pulling off all five different red and white spheres before tossing them to the air. "Alright guys, come on out!" White flashes of light greeted Ash's team. Greninja, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra and Hawlucha appeared.

''You have your Kalos team today!'' Sawyer was delighted. He was versed with battling these five Pokémon on multiple occasions. ''How cool is that!''

Chuckling at Sawyer's enthusiasm, Ash turned to his Pokémon. ''You guys ready for a fun battle?''

Simultaneous cries of affirmation followed, in the form of syllabled shouts from Hawlucha and Noivern, and a wordless chime from Goodra, a chirp from Talonflame and a nod from Greninja.

''Pika pika!''

Having made a proper distance between them, the two trainers went their separate ways taking their spot on the open field. Ash stood straight, stoic ad confident as ever, while Sawyer's heart raced. He was quick to pick upon Ash's sly wittiness, when he sent out all of his Pokémon together. Now Sawyer didn't know which Pokémon Ash had choose to battle yet.

''Now, let's make this a three-on-three,'' Ash suggested. ''Let's see what you have learned.''

''More than you know, Ash!'' the pricking taunt was enough to instill confidence in Sawyer as he chucked his first Pokéball out. ''Slaking, Go!''

The sphere burst open, and the figure immediately stationed itself on the field. Thinking of nothing else to do, Slaking yawned aloud, scratching his belly and pick at his fur, a symbol of his dominance. The Pokémon that could rival his Snorlax in indolence, was the target of only one Pokémon standing next to him.

''Cha!''

''I knew it was gonna be you,'' Ash chuckled, as Hawlucha swaggering himself on the field.

Slaking, moving his fingers at a vantage point on his body, conducted himself with style by just lazing around. He may be ignoring Hawlucha now, but how long can he hold out. And Hawlucha still remembered how this lazy bum destroyed him right after his grand entry. One move, and Hawlucha couldn't bring anything else to the table. That's gonna be settled today as a payback.

''You Hawlucha's confident as ever,'' Sawyer admired.

''You'll be surprised what he can do.'' Ash shot back, and smirked. _''With Slaking's ability as Truant, he'll gap it out between the first and the third turns. If Slaking moves a muscle in the first turn, Sawyer won't make it use a physical move in the next turn. Which means either Slaking may use a healing move, or a Special move. I gotta use that time window cautiously.''_

''You can choose first! You are the one who challenge me, after all.''

Hey, who's the experienced here? It must be the younger ones to go first. Ash felt a bit offended, but if that's what Sawyer wanted though. ''Alright, Karate Chop!''

Legs sprung out, launching Hawlucha at the speed that made the ground below crumble. With a rush of confidence, Hawlucha beetled forward and a blinding gleam of his wrist, smashed Slaking right in the head. The primate so slow on intelligence yawned in pain.

''Karate Chop again!'' Ash repeated.

Whipping behind for more momentum, the hawk humanoid reared back his fist for another chop.

''Counter!'' Sawyer made the call instantaneously.

Even through Slaking was oblivious to the pain on his head, Slaking outlined himself in red, as only a fist was drawn back and pushed forward with storage of strength.

''Really? The same thing?'' Ash quirked a brow. ''Latch on to the kongo's arm and toss him!''

''Lucha!'' the wrestler squawked, with accurate precision as he grappled Slaking's bulky arm and tossed the ape vertically on the other side in an arc of one eighty degrees. Sawyer was thrilled.

''Wow, you weren't kidding. That kinda strength is amazing!''

''Great, he won't move now!'' Ash too occupied in the battle, failed to note the compliment, as he called for the next move. ''But we won't either, Bulk Up!''

The Luchabull began his intimidating; intense dance. Tensing his muscles, Hawlucha contracted additional attack power into both arms. The fighting type instantly gained a toned body that belittled fitness center's advertisements.

''Hammer Arm!''

This time the kong sprang upon his feet and into action, leaping at Hawlucha with a golden fist raised up at him.

''Block it!'' Ash combated.

In response, the wrestling pokémon made an attempt to steady himself, leaping backwards and digging his right foot on the ground, crossing his arms to brace the incoming attack. The bone crackling fist clashed with Hawlucha's cross, making both Pokémon strain against one another.

''Fall on Hawlucha!'' Sawyer hastily ordered.

An odd move, but quite questionable. Glow on Slaking's fist was pulled back, and Slaking inclined his body further down on the shorter Pokémon, using weight as a weapon. Descending his entire body on Hawlucha who already had his feet dug in ground, Slaking landed atop Hawlucha, pinning the gasping Pokémon under his weight and with no care, the ape started lounging.

Ash winced. Pikachu squealed. But the most sympathetic was Noivern. He couldn't stand there watching, his big brother trampled like that. The Pokémon was losing the air for sake!

''Slack off!'' Sawyer added.

Pale light shrouded the ape, as he restored the energy he had lost. However, bruises still hurt.

''Steven's been teaching you well,'' Ash smirked, a finger brushed under his nose. The grin brought radiance on all of his Pokémon's faces, knowing the trainer had something under him hidden. ''But have you heard originality? Sky Drop!''

''Sky Drop!? You gotta be joking!''

''No, that was when Hawlucha tried to lift up my Snorlax! Do it, Hawlucha!''

''Pika!''

''VERN!'

The cries of Noivern automatically boosted Hawlucha's phlegm. Hands dug itself into Slaking's waist. The ape gnarled, being lifted from the ground by an odd sensation. He tried very hard, although the ape was heavy, he was lifted a few centimeters above the earth. Hawlucha marshalled every bit of strength and took Slaking up for a flight. Sawyer looked with an amount of shock.

Grabbing the primate's arm once again, Hawlucha began to spin him around. A signature move obviously learned from Charizard.

The wrestler whirled around before aiming straight for the ground. It took only a few seconds before Slaking was slammed into the surface by the attack, causing the ground to shudder, and even the road quite a ways behind them to shake a little.

''Flying Press!'' Ash threw his arms outward.

Quickly piecing together, Sawyer captured the premeditated combo. Bead of sweat rolled on his cheek, as Hawlucha's spiraling in the air, made his heart race. ''Watch out!''

Groaning at the impact of the floor, which could have broken his back, Slaking widened eyes, when a sudden frog splash pummeled Slaking further, knocking the air out of his lungs. ''KIIINGGGG!''

The ape wailed, before unconsciousness took over his senses.

''Slaking…'' Sawyer muttered, returning the normal type to the safer sphere. Tensing he eyed Ash up and down. '' _Slaking wasn't a good choice to start with. It was almost like he anticipated I'll start the battle with Slaking. And he made a perfect strategy considering Slaking's Truant.''_

''Note gonna write it down?'' Ash teased, referring to Sawyer's ancient habit of recording every strategy he picked up.

''I stopped doing that years ago,'' Sawyer laughed.

''They weren't enough pages?'' Ash cockily ridiculed.

Hawlucha meanwhile, stretched his limbs and made his signature pose. A victory like that was sweet and revenge was earned. Noivern squawked along with Talonflame and Pikachu merrily raised his paws.

''I wish I could write it down Ash. That last Sky Drop-Flying Press combination was thrilling!'' Sawyer's eyes glimmered again. However, the assignment of impressing Ash was priority here. Winding up an arm, Sawyer lobbed his second Pokéball forward. ''Salamence, let's go!''

Resulting light materialized on the floor, as the quadruped dragon Pokémon appeared, yowling with energy, with fangs bared and ready. Amid Ash's roster, one Pokémon's expression just lost its laughter. Noivern's ears bristled, and he shambled forward without Ash's call. The trainer simply chuckled, as he wouldn't refuse Noivern a hearty battle.

Upon legs halting at Ash's side of the field, the Sound Wave Pokémon screeched.

''Another Lumiose Conference rematch,'' Sawyer mused, ''Sounds amazing to me! Get in the air and use Flamethrower!''

Beating those gliding wings furiously, Salamence roared launching forward an initial torrent of flames.

Ash's expression impassive as ever, so did Noivern's. ''Charge through it and use Leech Life!''

''VERN!'' the dragon bellowed, beetling forward into the brunt of the stream of flames.

''What's this?'' Sawyer blinked, stranding still.

Flamethrower died, and the Soundwave Pokémon using his sensory abilities, charged out of the haze, sinking his fangs deep into Salamence's leg. The dragon colleague wailed. Emerald fangs beginning to sap it of its strength. Salamence roared in protest, irritated by the parasitic force.

Tightly closing his fingers into a fist, Sawyer cried. ''Salamence, break free with Dragon Tail!''

Aggrieved, Salamence flailed in the air, somehow trying to smash his orange glowing tail into Noivern. He was successful after a few attempts though. Noivern grunted, lowering his head in response. Leaping into the air, the Dragon Pokémon disengaged contact from Noivern and began to fly about in erratic patterns.

Swerving through the air above, Salamence displayed his agility. Ash held back Noivern, waiting patiently. The human eyes darted back and forth, up and down, left and right before he finally decoded Salamence's pattern.

''Noivern, in three seconds, Boomburst at four feet in front of Salamence!'' Ash coached with confidence.

Gnarling out loud, his ears rumbled before they shot a vortex of irritably loud soundwaves. As per the calculation, Boomburst hit bullseye on Salamence's underbelly. The Dragon Pokémon recoiled, the wind being knocked out of his gut. ''Agh!'' it winced, retreating into the air.

''Noivern, use Boomburst again!'' Ash grinned, stretching a hand forward.

Noivern angled his ears towards Salamence, and shot forward another thunderous boom.

''He's got Salamence on the run!'' Sawyer gawked, ''Pull away Salamence and use Flamethrower!''

Salamence heeded his trainer's instincts, and turned to his cruising high altitude, circling around to open his mouth. Out of the black chasm, spewed a horrible river of flames.

Ash's eyes blinked. ''Shield yourself within your wings!''

Bracing himself airborne, Noivern blanketed behind his large wings. Flamethrower licked across the hide of Noivern's wings, but the extremities didn't let the flames pass. Unlocking the cross of his arms, Noivern looked at the other dragon warily.

''Dragon Tail!'' Sawyer called, now getting impatient.

Darting forward, Salamence launched forward at the last moment, gliding and preparing for the assault. Channeling the draconic energy into his tail, Salamence closed in, twisting forward to slam the limb brutally into his opponent. The dragon zoomed by, taking the dragon-bat hybrid by surprise. However, it miscalculated the timing, which Ash took immediate advantage of.

''Leech Life!''

Biting on the tail as it zoomed by, Noivern latched down on the dragon's tail, as the former tried to shake him off. Swinging his head, the ultrasonic bat began the laborious process of trying to anchor the heavy dragon towards the ground. The very greenery which Salamence had previous defiled glowed, leeching the dragon's vital energy.

Sawyer's chin dipped. ''Salamence, use Roost!''

Breaking free through clawing and kicking, Salamence tucked his tail and neck to his sides and folded under the hardy, thick, leathery wings over his body. Glowing soft white, with mirages of feathers dancing across, he recovered lost energy.

''Dragon Claw!''

Bursting forward, Noivern was already upon Salamence, flashing a dangerous and draconic blue claw.

Heart raced, as Sawyer made the move. ''Dragon Tail!''

Tail clashed against claw as the two dragon warriors locked into combat. Claws were dug into the soil of Salamence's tail. The collision resonated as if two swords had clashed against one another. Neither Pokémon willing to yield.

''You can do it! Salamence!'' Sawyer desperately hollered.

Obedient and eager to continue the battle, Salamence was all too happy to do so. Marshalling a few more energy into the draconic attack, shuffled back before striking against Noivern's hand. Unfortunately, Noivern lost control and was sent tumbling back.

''Dragon Rush!''

Fire in his eyes, far more intense than he had appeared. Shame that he never attained his trainer a victory against this trainer. Salamence streaked forward, coated in blue glow, hoping to end the attack in one high-power attack.

Ash was forced to hold his own under the duress, his hair dancing like wind chimes in front of his eyes. His jacket's tails were tossed every which way, showing the sheer magnitude of this clash. As if it needed any more proof.

''Wild Charge…but stay where you are!''

An odd command to Sawyer, but a tactful plan to Noivern indeed. Face fuming and savage, known for the rampant that he is. This time the electricity surging into his body did the charm for him. Enveloped in the sheets of golden electricity, the arcs of lightening plunged into the ground above, sinking the dragon into the crater. The force of the electrical impact sent tremors and cracks across the field.

Violent racks tore the field, and stones began to jut out form the ground. Salamence couldn't escape their wrath and one after the other took the hit of the chunks fresh from the field. Numerous rocks hit him, knocking him off the course.

By the time he reached his path to Noivern, the latter had a teal claw brandished.

''Finish this with Dragon Claw!''

One final rake across Salamence's shell, and the titan fell on the floor, lifelessly and discontinuing guaranteed.

''LUCHA!'' Hawlucha cheered, mimicking an old habit of Ash, punching the air in the front.

''PIKA!''

''TALON!''

''GOO!''

Greninja impassively smirked, impressed by the strength of his comrade.

''Caught me off guard again. How the hell does he manage to pull such moves, after all?'' Sawyer chuckled to himself tiredly. ''Return!'' the blue light from a ball stretched out took over Salamence's immobile form, and retracted him back into the capsule.

''Great work, Noivern,'' Ash commended, signaling the Pokémon to get back and join his friends. Stroking the Pokémon's chest, Ash patted Noivern's chest, earning a croon from the Pokémon.

Pumping a fist, Sawyer's eyes glimmered with a hardened determination. ''Though you have the advantage here, I'm still super hyped! You're really putting us through the wringer here, but now,'' Sawyer took out his last Pokéball. ''Allow me to show you how strong I have gotten!''

''Bring it on, Sawyer!'' Ash geared up, rearing a fist and pushing it back with gusto.

''Go Sceptile!'' Sawyer cried. He threw the ball, and before the flash of light materialized on the field, a dark blue blur zipped past Ash, leaving a few trails of Ash's hair swooshing, before Greninja claimed a spot on the field.

''Well, aren't you the impatient one?'' Ash smirked.

The green reptile emerged in a crouch, looking stoically at the Pokémon and the Trainer standing behind them. Oh, he recognized them well, alright. Gaining a stance on his feet, the Forest Pokémon and the Blue Frog gazed at one another. This battle will end without a conclusion if these two Pokémon didn't fare against one another. One ace fighting the other. Sceptile, who was eager to show this frog that he had come a long way, while Greninja fixated with a rivalry of his own with another Sceptile back home. For Sawyer's Sceptile, this would be one of the most imperative battles of his life. Going against a Pokémon like Greninja (that too rare) was no picnic.

''Alright, are we gonna play meaningless games first or should be straight go for endgame?'' Ash snickered, pumping a fist. Aura in parts of blue flared on his fist.

''Stole the words right outta my mouth!'' Smirking, Sawyer roared, touching a his belt buckle where the Keystone lied. ''Sceptile, MEGA EVOLVE!''

A prism of multiple lights burst around Sceptile, illuminating him in his Mega Evolved Form. On his opposite, a torrent of water burst beneath Greninja, developing himself into the heroic Ash-Greninja formation. Both Pokémon now to their peak, devouring the signal of the battle.

''Ready to get a win, Sceptile?''

''TILE!''

''Hey, we weren't sitting around reading comic books exactly pal! We have gotten stronger too!''

''JAA!''

''Alright then!'' both trainers whistled. ''NIGHT SLASH/ LEAF BLADE!''

Swords (one on Sceptile's forearm and the dark purple kunai in Greninja's hand) were fashioned with the brilliant elements of themselves. In all they landscape it was the thing that drew the eye, a symbol of the kind of bravery that enables others to find their own courage, to be more than they thought themselves able to be.

Leveling their blades at undaunted horizons, they burst forth to clash. Swiping past one another, they whipped around to clash blade against blade. Greninja stalled Sceptile's strike but watched a wretched, stained grin split the reptile's lips as his sword shivered under the brutality of his compelling strength.

The blade flashed as he brought it over his head, and with a swift throaty croon, brought it down. Left hand open, Greninja blocked the strike with a second last minute Night Slash.

''DO IT!''

Slashing it delicately at the air with a novice-like apprehension, Sceptile created a rift between the two warriors.

''Sceptile, Dragon Pulse!''

Righting himself, Sceptile unleashed a brilliant energy that took a draconic form, from his maw.

''Aerial Ace to dodge!'' Ash instantaneously ordered.

Blue and black trails left Greninja as he zipped from the way of the explosive blast, and spring bounded into a tree.

''Now wrap your tongue around Sceptile and use Night Slash!''

The tongue around his neck shot from his mouth, snapping across the field to wrap around Sceptile's arm. Tried as hard as flailing against the tongue, Sceptile was yanked down on his knees and Greninja bounced against the trunk of the tree, slashing across Sceptile's torso with another unpleasant slash.

''Now another Aerial Ace!''

''Ja!'' Allowing himself with an extra burst of speed, it was almost like Greninja flew forward, making a jagged but an imperceptible path that diminished sooner than Sceptile expected.

''Sceptile No!'' Sawyer staggered. ''Leaf Storm everywhere!''

Sceptile's eyes shot open, glazed yellow eyes regaining focus. Before his adversary could think to disclose himself, Sceptile cried out loudly, pummeling the Ninja pokemon with a brilliant, verdant succession of shining leaves from spiraling of his tail. The flurry sent Greninja sliding backwards across the battlefield, allowing Sceptile to right himself on the twos. Under quite a bit of duress, the Forest pokemon panted. At the very least, he'd earned himself a moment of rest.

Ash winced, too.

''Don't give it a moment's rest!'' Sawyer hurried. Time was a precious asset if your opponent is Ash Ketchum. ''Frenzy Plant!''

A loud, earth-shaking roar came from Sceptile, preluding what was to come. A mighty stomp of his fist rocked the ground below them, parting the battlefield with a myriad of thick, spiky roots. Greninja, busy being toppled by the unmerciful Leaf Storm, was wholly unprepared to being covered by the roots. Suffering under the radical power of the move, he disappeared from the sight for a moment.

''Awesome!'' Sawyer gushed. Though he didn't miss his starter's constant heaving and panting, Ash sinister smirk was bothersome. Conclusion still wasn't reached. Roots unwind by a feet leaving a weary, struggling Greninja beneath. Curiosity fought against circumspection, and Sceptile trudged forward, to nudge the lying Greninja.

Eyes began to inspect the scenario. There was something suspicious about Greninja. Suspicion was confirmed when the figure of Greninja exploded in a poof of smoke. Pupils became zero when a brown figure arose from the roots.

''Now! Water Shuriken!'' A certain calm had come over Ash; an assurance, almost.

The brown figure revealed to be the original Greninja who brandished a giant Shuriken and struck Sceptile with the razor liquid disk.

''You must be suffering in suspense,'' Ash gained the panic Sawyer's attention. ''Let me clean-up for you. Being in Ash-Greninja form gives both of us the ability to communicate using telepathy. Now when Sceptile's Leaf Storm hurt Greninja, it hurt me as well. And I winced. But I didn't wince when Sceptile used Frenzy Plant. That would also mean the Frenzy Plant never hurt Greninja as well. That was Doubt no 1. Now for doubt no 2…''

''…''

''What the Frenzy Plant touched wasn't Greninja, but his clone that he made last second. And hid himself amongst the roots using the move Camouflage.''

Normally, any other could regret. But passion visibly shone in Sawyer's eyes. ''Awesome!''

''Thank you…I did put a lot of thought into it.'' Ash yawned.

''Now, im so fired up! It doesn't matter whether I win if lose! Leaf Storm!'' Sawyer wailed.

''Tile!'' Another cry preceded another powerful twister of leaves.

''Aerial Ace using your Shuriken as the shield!'' Ash retorted.

Blitzing forward with augmented speed in his webbed feet, Greninja carried his shield in the front, wary of the attack. The shield was a good deal heavier than it appeared. Blades of the shuriken began to rotate, slicing one leaf after another. The torpedo caused an outbreak through the Leaf Storm and the shuriken progressed further.

''Frenzy Plant to shiel-Oh shit!'' Sawyer just realized a fault in the plan. Sceptile only had to oblige with the orders. After using Frenzy Plant, Sceptile won't be able to move for a minute.

Once more, the ground beneath the battlefield tore, breaking away from the deadly roots that shot upward to create a thorny barrier in front of Sceptile.

Ash cheered in a way, Sawyer had almost thrown him a bone. ''Toss the Shuriken to cut them all!''

Twisting around to hurl the shuriken forward, the deadly water type attack was soared spinning through the air. It's piercing sound could even cut the air. the first initial slice of the blade swiped clean the swiftest roots. Rest all ending the same way. Roots retreated back into the exploited ground and nothing stood between motionless Sceptile and the shuriken.

Eyes bulged as the water shuriken made contact with the target. A cry of pain followed as Sceptile in his true self, was launched from the brutal flash, sent flying back towards his trainer. Skidding to a stop, he was revealed unconscious.

Releasing a huge vacuum of air from his mouth, Sawyer heaved. Recalling his Pokémon back, he appreciated looking at the capsule. ''You did great. We'll get…them…next time…''

''That was intense Sawyer. Some really tough stuff you packed in there. And it's the real thing. Not some obligation I say to each trainer I battle.'' Ash bore a smile, holding a hand out for Sawyer. He knew he won, so there was no reason to rub it in with Sawyer right there. ''And yeah…you've gotten stronger.''

''Pika!'' the mouse agreed as well.

Sawyer's eyes lit once again in the childish glow. ''I guess we'll see straight each other at World Championships huh?'' He would be more than happy to potentially face his friend again - and even better that he had his confidence back!

Ash chuckled with his Pokémon. Heaving, he said. ''Deal…''

* * *

 **Again, Sorry for updating after such a long time.**

 **Next on 'BIA'**

 **Chapter 32:** Dewford Gym Leader Brawly

 **Chapter 33:** Mauville City Gym Leader Wattson.

 **Chapter 34:** Tyson (Hoenn League Winner)

 **Until then, next time ;)**


	32. Chapter 32: Battle by the Sea!

**20 years I have been waiting for this! Ash is finally a Champion and considered Alola's strongest Trainer. At first I thought, S &M is shit, (it is) but one after another surprises were thrown are way, weren't they? Z Crystals, Ash catching a Legendary and an Ultra Beast, him becoming a Champion. I can say three years weren't a waste. But then, I couldn't decipher the logic for Ash to leave his Pokémon at Kukui's (who's gonna be a dad). What does habitat have anything to do with Ash's Pokémon? I can only hope he catches some more Pokémon in the new series and beyond the number 5.**

 **Anyway, Time for second Gym Battle. Yes, it's the Dewford Island. Paying a bit of tribute to the Alola Team. Melmetal and Decidueye will debut in this chapter. Lycanroc in the next. And Incineroar later.**

 **Ash's Roster: Pikachu, Crawdaunt, Melmetal, Decidueye, Infernape, and Krookodile.**

* * *

The ocean shore is a gateway, a place where the aquatic and terrestrial worlds collide. The beach was a blaze of parasols, hot colors to match the burning sand underfoot. Against the percussion of the waves was the laughter, coming in bursts and rolling like the ocean. The Wingulls brought their high notes to the percussion of pebbles at the shoreline. It was a day for dreaming, for allowing time to move fast and slow.

The sun emitted wave upon wave of heat from the center of a pale blue sky. Golden sand extended at a gentle slope unlike anything imagined on the coast of Dewford. Each wave was lacy with foam and all the more gentle for the subtle green hues. Soothing, a gentle sea breeze rustles through hair. The smell of the salty sea rushes through the nose as one breathe in fresh air. The halo of the towering mountains colours the edges the beach, the cliffs rise up into the godly sky as the gods ride on orange crest clouds that blanket the gentle blue sky.

Children would crowd into the small patches of sand, thin angular limbs jutting in all directions, like a brilliant island of colorful shorts and t-shirts in a sea of pebbles. The shingle stretches from one barnacle and seaweed covered wooden groyne to the next. Brave swimmers pick their way down to the breaking waves on tiptoes, wincing, grimacing, comical caricatures of the Hoenn seaside. Pokémon run in and out of the spray chasing sticks.

Who could even think of a Pokémon battle in a place like this? No one, but that one…

XXX

 _ **Somewhere on the beach,**_

''Melmetal, now Flash Cannon!''

Catching up, the metallic titan put an end to its momentum, firing the silver blue beam from its eye.

''Block it man!'' Brawly rushed. ''And use Arm Thrust!''

Hariyama's massive hands took the steel type attack with ease; although the impact was enough to shove its feet behind. The Arm Thrust Pokémon decided it was high time to do a little taunting himself. Brawly was willing enough to oblige him.

Now it was the full-frontal attack Brawly was waiting for. Mirroring Brawly's shadow punches, Hariyama slammed its gargantuan palms against Melmetal over and over, forcing it back as it took each hit directly. Brawly aimed to overwhelm Melmetal, figuring this onslaught would weaken it a bit.

However, Ash remained firm as Melmetal took the multiple Arm Thrust attacks until the precise, right moment.

''Those cushion like arms don't hold a candle to Melmetal,'' Ash brushed his nose. ''Bind Hariyama and use Thunderbolt!''

Arm made up of liquid metal mostly identified as mercury, was launched forward, wrapping tightly around Hariyama's torso. Next, Melmetal parroted, unleashing his wrath. Countless volts traveled through Melmetal's limb, and furiously evoked Hariyama's pain.

Hariyama cried, stumbling back on the sand.

''Oh man!'' Brawly groaned. ''Gotta admit though! That was way cool! Use Force Palm!''

''Finish it with Double Iron Bash!'' Ash called, throwing a hand forward.

In spite of inferior mobility and greater mass than Hariyama, Melmetal was fluent enough in its movements to completely dodge the Force Palm assault, the two true extremities whipped across Hariyama's face twice, essentially as Hariyama itself was a huge target.

The point blank bashes to the head sent the Pokémon to the sand. It quickly became obvious he wasn't gonna get back up soon.

''It's unable to battle,'' one of the female surfers of Brawly's staff, quickly remarked, purely in shick and surprise. ''Well done,'' the Gym Leader recalled the Pokémon into his Pokéball, then turned back to Ash.

''That was sick bro!'' he marveled. ''Your Pokémon's awesome! Maybe I could bag one like it someday!''

''Huge doubt there,'' Ash mumbled, reminiscing Meltan's mystery while tossing a scrape iron piece which the Pokémon fruitfully devoured. Chuckling at the pace of Melmetal wolfing down the snack, Ash was proud enough to chuckle his Pokémon share the same love for food as does he.

While it was jarring to be already a Pokémon down, Brawly was determined not to give into this early on. After all, women were watching. Brawly threw the next Pokéball he had in mind, announcing the name. ''It's upto ya, Medicham my man!''

Ash impassively watched as the limber Meditative monk gracefully took stance on the beachy field. While Melmetal had still a couple of rounds in itself, Ash went for an immediate switch. Melmetal joined Pikachu and a lazed Krookodile in the stand, while the Pokémon that had replaced him, _still wasn't poised for a battle…yet._

''Ah Decidueye! Wake up! it's time for a battle!'' Ash wailed comically.

Shrill voice broke the slumber of the Arrow Quill Pokémon, as he crooned around his surroundings. With a stranger Pokémon standing in front of him, Decidueye got the message, and the archer took on a clear change in attitude. He was more than ready to battle.

''You got some really peculiar Pokémon in your belt, bro!'' Brawly complimented. ''Medicham, Ice Punch!''

''Dodge and use Haze!'' Ash quickly countered.

The psychic type darted, a blazing punch smearing ready to meet its target. Frowning, Decidueye hurried with his advantage: flight. Opening his beak, he spewed a cold, dirty smog out.

As Decidueye obscured most of the battlefield with thick black smoke, Brawly grumbled in frustration as he squinted in an attempt to see through it. Haze had a double benefit of giving the ice a fresh coat of black as well as lowering the visibility range in the field, consequently causing Medicham's Ice Punch to miss.

''Now Leaf Blade!'' Ash added. A strategy quite useful in combat.

''Oh man! we can't see a thing!'' Brawly irked. ''Listen carefully and use Power Trick!''

Being Ghost type moves as Medicham's weakness, Brawly couldn't weigh the risk of being hit. Reading movements in the smog, aura sensed Decidueye's intentions in the fog; the Meditation Pokémon was able to lunge out of the way just in time to allow Decidueye no adjustment in direction, saving himself from a brutal slash. Shining in the darkness, bright colors of Medicham's illuminated, swapping its stats.

Ash who wasn't fooled, immediately recognized the ability of this Pokémon. Pure Power doubled Medicham's attack power, and now that was being replaced by his defense stats. For certain Pokémon that had superb stats in one area while severely lacking in another, a move like this could change the whole game if an opponent was not prepared to deal with the consequences of said change… and of course, assuming the trainer ordering the move knew how to best make use of it. Quite a handy ability indeed.

Although graceful, Medicham had to take extra precious moments to make sure he could make a clean landing, the sandy debris, the constant holes Krookodile created using Dig, made it harder to find a clear landing spot. Everything posed a threat to maintain a healthy balance.

Those moments would prove being costly to Medicham, as a second Leaf Blade slashed across the monk just as he started to jump to a safe location. Having evaded the move earlier, Medicham got engrossed in stealth, he forgot Decidueye still lingering atop his head. Thanks to Pure Power and Power Trick, Medicham was only scratched a bit.

''Two can play that game, AK!'' Brawly challenged. ''Hi Jump Kick!''

''Oh good…I was tired of playing solo,'' Ash scratched his chest.

Nimbly shifting his weight from one leg to another, the fighting type teetered, getting ready to launch himself. "cham!" With that, he went soaring for the owl, knee brandish and outlined. Ash stood unexpressive and so did Decidueye.

Brawly unfamiliar with the Pokémon's type wasn't able to comprehend why the Pokémon was standing to its guard. When Medicham made contact, Decidueye was almost intangible as the Meditation Pokémon passed through him.

''What!'' Brawly gawked.

Plunging through the grass type's disembodied form, Medicham couldn't make a change and hurt his knee first into the sand, wincing from the recoil.

''What you didn't know, Decidueye happens to be a Ghost Type.'' Ash answered, sensing the Gym Leader's confusion. ''Haze once again!''

Another eruption of grey smoke loomed over, obscuring the Two Pokémon and camouflaging whatever was happening inside.

''Not this again!'' Brawly cringed. ''Detect!''

Eyes glowed a brilliant cyan, making Medicham ready and perceptible for any of Decidueye's move that would follow.

''I was wondering when you would use that,'' Ash smirked, a sense of things were simplified took over him. ''Spirit Shackle!''

While Medicham's eyes scanned left and right, trying to locate Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokémon hooted out, drawing the ghoulish bow inside his wing, arching a ghostly arrow, aiming for the swift archer he was and releasing it. Straight and true, even in the dark smoke, the rigid arrow landed where it was supposed to. And thus, Medicham's shadow was now Decidueye's possession.

The air wafted away the smoke, eating it wholly before heading out for the ocean. Medicham and Decidueye were revealed, standing on the shore.

''That was your big move, bro? I failed to see what happened!'' Brawly mocked. ''Now Medicham, Ice Punch!''

Fist reared to make a cyan frosty layer on it. But the feet resisted. As Medicham budged to move forward, it yelped as he found his shadow to be paralyzed.

''What…''

''You didn't see it probably because of Haze. Our intention was only to glue Medicham in a place.''

''Try to pick up that feather!'' Brawly barked.

''If you touch that, it's game over.'' Ash informed, tapping his chin in thought. ''what was that word, I'm looking for?...Oh yes, checkmate!''

Medicham's muscles tensed, the humanoid was unable to even move his limbs. He felt embarrassed, and now so very pissed at Decidueye.

''Since I hate wasting time, Decidueye, Brave Bird!''

Consumed by fire that transformed into blazing yellow energy, Decidueye hooted loudly, shooting off into Medicham. Wind blasted through the area, kicking up curtains of sand upon collision. The pink fighting type was the first one to burst out of the smoke, ricocheting into the sand, while the flying emerged later, cringing from the recoil of Brave Bird's friction.

In quick succession, Medicham rolled to a stop, eyes swirling and completely knocked out.

''Oh bummer…'' Brawly trailed off, returning the Pokémon once again.

Melmetal digitized sing-songed at its best friend's victory, but didn't get a response back. Sensing no movement in Decidueye either, Ash was quick to pick upon that the wretched oil was back in his dreamland again. Not the one to stay mad at such things, Ash smiled before recalling the Pokémon back.

''I see you pack a lot of punch! You beat two of my strongest Pokémon like a wuss. I still have one left though, and it's gotta lotta fighting spirit so be ready!'' Brawly roared, lobbing his last Pokéball forward. ''Let's go Machoke!''

Light materialized to take the shape of the common fighting type, who appeared on a knee, clashing his fist together. From the looks of it, this was definitely the Machop Ash had once battled against.

Another Pokéball from Ash's side was tossed. ''Crawdaunt, come on out!''

''daunt!'' The crustacean grunted, stepping from one side to the next on his multitude of legs. He even snapped his hefty claws at Machoke, telling the brawn that he meant business.

''Ah! Good choice man,'' Brawly praised. ''I don't know what's your card with the types, but it aint gonna help you any longer. My Machoke even resists Psychic types!''

''Thanks for the heads up,'' Ash lamely whistled. ''In the water.''

Leaping, Crawdaunt took his presence into the water.

''I know the waves like the back of my hand dude! They aren't gonna be shielding your Pokémon for long!'' Brawly pointed forward. ''Dynamic Punch!''

Darting across the beachy land for the water, Machoke slugged Crawdaunt across a raised hand once.

''Crabhammer on the water!'' (water splashes on Machoke)

Hoisting his pincer high, the crustacean broke the surface with a swing. A wave was sent forward, a puddle of wet sand smacked Machoke right in the face.

''Now Bubblebeam!''

"Craw-daunt!" The pokemon complied, firing a myriad of bubbles towards Machoke. These, however, went critical. Distorting Machoke's focus with a streak of wet beachy mud and then a volley of explosive bubbles was a good opener.

''Stay strong Machoke!'' Brawly grimaced. ''Use Cross Chop!''

Drawing a cross of arms in front of him, Machoke bolted forward, vision however blurry from the remnants of sand and water in the face.

'' _Let's see if this clod really remembers me..._ '' Ash held his chin. ''Take a dive!''

Making a dive into the waters, Crawdaunt hid underneath the surface, awaiting an opening to strike.

''Machoke, put your senses in the place buddy!'' Brawly yelled.

Instinctively trying to sense a movement in the water, Machoke took on a defensive stance.

''Crabhammer!''

Bursting out of the water, propelled by the agility, Crawdaunt launched himself at Machoke quickly closing in, swinging a mighty glowing claw.

Brawly surprisingly sneered. ''Grab Crawdaunt and use Vital Throw!''

Bulky pair of hands snapped down on Crawdaunt's pincer. The Rogue Pokémon recoiled, startled by his predicament. Try as he may to pull away, he found himself stuck. Spinning, the fighting type sent Crawdaunt flinging away. The water/dark type skidded across the shore.

''Now Dynamic Punch!''

Crawdaunt sprung to his multiple feet, only to be confronted with the bodybuilder towering in front of it with a hoisted arm.

''Double Team and Crabhammer!''

Bracing, Crawdaunt created a pack of other Crawdaunts afterimages that surrounded the powerhouse. Springing into action a foot above Machoke's head, all copies swung their pincers like a hammer.

''Foresight and Vital Throw!'' Brawly rushed.

Hues lit blue, instincts reaching their peak. Amongst all the clones, the real once was identified and swung again to another side. Screeching, Crawdaunt was rocked across the shore.

''Go, Dynamic Punch!'' Brawly wasn't going to stop there.

Stomping once again on the field, with an acrobatic lunge, Machoke threw a mighty punch at the hurting crawfish.

Words snarled from Ash's mouth. ''Vice Grip!''

''What the-!'' Brawly grimaced.

With a lurch of his own, the pincer snapped down upon the opponent's arm. Machoke subsequently cried in pain.

''don't give up, dude! Dynamic Punch!''

Baring the pain, Machoke drew another hand to gather the fighting type energy.

''You too, Crawdaunt!'' Ash prompted. ''Bubblebeam from the other!''

Using his other pincer, another flurry of bubbles exploded on Machoke's body, point blank. One arm being crunched, and rest being the target of the bubbles, Machoke instantly lost all contact with his consciousness.

Laid back, there were swirls in both eyes.

''Daunt!'' the crustacean frowned, raising a pincer in victory.

''Pika!''

''Metal!''

''…dile…''

Tiredly sighing, ''I guess that's that, huh?'' Smiling, Brawly recalled the Pokémon back.

''You're one tough cookie to beat, aren't you little guy?''

''Little guy?!'' Ash gasped. ''Ok…Now it's really getting on my nerves…''

''Wanna join me for a beer?''

* * *

 **Thank you!**

 **Next on "BIA".**

 **Chapter 33: Wattson.**

 **Chapter 34: Tyson**

 **Chapter 35: Winstrate Family.**


	33. Chapter 33: Whats with Wattson!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Have taken a lot from the episodes for this chapter.**

 **Location: Mauville City Gym.**

 **Ash's roster: Pikachu, Torkoal, Pidgeot, Lycanroc, Samurott and Donphan.**

* * *

Roller coasters seem like a very modern art of entertainment- constantly faster and scarier due to advanced technology. But they should be found in amusement theme parks, and not in a Gym. And as that stated, Wattson stood there, befuddled at the poor, non-operational, malfunctioned and crisped state of the mechanical thriller.

Hot smokes trailed from it, and sparks constantly buzzed on the cars, making any random spare part fall down in the process. Parts of it burst from the whole while short-lived fires raged in others. In the end, the machine let of a putrid smoke; harmless, though.

''Looks like I got past all your rigged doors.'' Ash contended.

''Pika!'' the mouse, as well as the culprit frowned. One strong Thunderbolt from his cheeks was enough to dismantle the roller coaster.

Sighing tiredly, Wattson exhaled. Something like an elevated rail car would take a whole week to fix, but in this predicament, it was clear Wattson was the person at guilt. Pranks like such could really startle someone, and this time it was a punch in the old man's face.

''Wahahahah!'' the man cackled, ''So, you got some zip kid! I accept your Challenge!''

However, even a loss on this personal investment, Wattson was ebullient enough to slide it off. Fixing and repairing was the second best thing he loved to do in the free time.

''But before that!'' Wattson snapped. ''You must answer this!''

Ash startled by the cold look the man gave him.

Tensing, Wattson spoke up. ''I see that you have a Pikachu as your partner! Do you know what's common with electric type Pokémon?''

''Um…most of them are yellow…?'' Ash guessed.

''They are all…shocking! Whahahahahaha…''

Pikachu slipped from Ash's shoulder, irked at the failure of the joke.

Ash's eyes twitched. ''Please retire…''

The two trainers, one old enough compared to the other, took their places upon the battlefield. The referee stood aside the battlefield, red and green flags raised. "There will be a three on three battle! Only the challenger can substitute their Pokemon. There will be no time limit… Begin!"

Lights on Wattson's side indicated green, prompting him to throw the first Pokéball. The sphere was cast, as big as golf ball in his grip, before bursting open. A flash of light shot out of the sphere, splitting into three different entities that hung close to one another. Spinning about, they were revealed to be three Magnemite, naturally drawn to one another. Their magnets and screws spun about in line with a metallic, grating cry. "Magne-ton~!"

Carefully analyzing the opponent's Pokémon, Ash tossed a Pokéball of his own.

"Pidgeoooo!" The huge, feather-crested bird cried, beating its gigantic wings to hover above the field.

''Whahahaha! I like the optimism you got kid!'' Wattson cracked again. ''Don't pin the blame on us if we bolt your Pokémon!''

''Take a shot,'' Ash _

''Your call!'' ''Kids these days. Full of Hot air. Magneton, Charge Beam!''

Tensing, lightning came to life all around Magneton's body, consolidating at the center. A yellow crackling orb of compacted electricity launched straight for the bird.

As per Ash's silence, Pidgeot didn't refute. A crackle of electricity jumped from its segmented form, crisping the bird with the burning scene of ozone flooding the gym's stale air, coupled with flashing lights. With a squawk of pain mixed with anger, Pidgeot endured first. Pidgeot clenched his eyes, pain coursing through every nerve at this electrically charged blow.

The electricity left, leaving behind its wake of crisped feathers as a revenge for the machine earlier, it seemed. But Pidgeot didn't deter.

''Wahahaha!'' Wattson goaded. ''Flash Cannon!''

All three of its ever-observing eyes narrowing in irritation. A silver orb began to charge between the three segments, fueled by electromagnetic sparks seeping from the magnets attached to its body. Spinning together with its segments, Magneton fired the sudden burst of silver light.

''Hyper Beam!''

In a moment where time was the essence, Pidgeot clenched his talons and parted his beak, preparing for what would soon become a devastating blast. A sun-colored orb formed in the majestic avian's beak, unleashing his full, unbridled fury.

Flash Cannon stood no rival to the dreadful Hyper Beam, and the entire field was flooded in smoke and soot.

''Sky Attack!''

Emerging from the obscurity, the Bird Pokémon, spread out his wings, letting the bright flames shroud its amber glory. Focusing the flying type energy he required to peg down the steel type, Pidgeot bravely threw itself at the trio of Pokémon.

''Split and use Gyro Ball!''

Magneton had exploited its ability to split and let flamed Pidgeot slip right through the empty air where all three pieces of it used to sit together! Ash watched in horror as Pidgeot sailed right through the individual Magnemite pieces. All three, however, turned to their opponent before he even landed, firing off their own little Gyro Balls. Individually, they might not have hurt, but as they all came together, they each exploded upon impact!

''Charge Beam!''

Quick thin bolts were fired into the fray, where Pidgeot stood, wincing in pain.

''Get closer using Agility!''

''Geot!'' the bird chanted, launching off his talons in a silver stream, aiming for Magneton. Faster than lightning itself, Pidgeot vaulted across the arc of electricity.

''Gyro Ball to protect yourself!''

Shrieking its grating shriek, Magneton panicked, quickly splitting into three when the large avian sped on through. Just about to bounce and spin about in an angry buzz when~

''This is where my strategy comes in!'' Ash smirked then commanded. ''Heat Wave!''

There was no time to waste; Pidgeot knew that as well as Ash, as he unleashed hell upon the foe. "jot!" Pidgeot squawked, rapidly beating his wings to conjure scorching winds worthy of a storm.

The three assortments of Magneton where violently whipped up in hot blistering hurricane, far too dizzy to take aim.

''This is rampaging!'' Wattson grimaced. ''Use Thunderbolt!''

The best thing Magneton could do was shriek. Three different segments orbited further from each other in the column of the Heat Wave, embers spreading on their hide like a virus.

''Alright! Sky Attack to finish this!''

Having a vigil eye kept on the three heads of Magneton, Pidgeot let out a low growl as the bright flying type aura cloaked a Pokémon like a flaming phoenix. Like a jet plane, the Pokémon charged in the storm of hot wind recklessly, in a zip zap, ramming into the three different heads in one go.

"Mag….!" Magneton moaned, descending from the winds. The three heads, fell motionless, swirls in each of its three eyes.

''Magneton is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!'' the referee declared.

''Oh Magneton,'' Wattson droned, recalling the Pokémon in a red flash. ''I can see why were so confident with your choice. I'll put that as remarkable!''

''There's more where that came from, but thanks.'' Ash fished out Pidgeot's Pokéball and clicked, recalling the bird back. ''You got them good, Pidg. But watch out. Swellow's not that far behind.'' Chuckling, he clipped the ball back.

''This one will shall zap you! And watch out, for she's very fast!'' Wattson warned, tossing a second Pokéball. ''Go, Jolteon!''

A flash of light later, Jolteon emerged on the battlefield, growling menacingly.

''Fast huh?'' Ash curled his lips. ''That makes the two of us!'' Raged, he lobbed a held Pokéball out.

Landing on the floor with clack of his fangs, Lycanroc growled, pawing at the ground with ferocity. Stance confident, and legs muscular. Rather than aggressive like the rest of his species, this was quite docile. Snorting upon his meagre opponent, long canine long licked his jowls. Just a Jolteon? This will be quick. Upon hearing that, Jolteon's stiff, long golden furs bristled and coils of electricity crackled around them.

''WHAHAHA! Never thought I would see a rare Lycanroc here!''

''You have been to Alola before?'' Ash hummed.

''Where do you think I bought this shirt, kid?''

''I wanted to say Target…''

''Save you jokes for later, son. Will help you get over your loss!'' ''Jolteon, Quick Attack!''

''EON!'' Jolteon bolted off, blazing a zig-zag trail across the battlefield.

''Meet head on with Accelerock!''

Movements fluid and without apparent effort, as if his limbs were the finest machines ever made, Lycanroc shot like a hawk, smashing into Jolteon in the blink of an eye.

The electric eevee-lution soared on backwards.

''Pin Missile!''

Skidding to a stop, Jolteon grunted, body pulsing into a powerful yellow. Streaks of green projectiles were fired at the wolf.

''Again Accelerock!''

The yellow needles fell uselessly against the ground, fading and disappearing as they each landed on the floor, as Lycanroc blitzed off, swerving past the first few projectiles with grace.

''Thunder all over the floor!''

With a vigorous feral yell, the Lightning Pokémon surged the electricity around its body and strike the blast of electricity centerfield. The concentrated power became caused the field to tremble first, crackle next and lastly erupt until an explosion became inevitable. Rock shards and debris, crashed down, as if meteored from the sky.

Wattson even raised his hand to shield his eyes as Ash looked away, his curtain of hair billowing in the blistering heat. Lycanroc was forced to a halt, getting into safety from the bombarding rocks.

''Just so you know, that's messing you your own Gym further…''

''I have a spare floor beneath this one,'' ''Plus, we Gym Leaders have our privileges from the League!''

''Just saying…''

''Jolteon, use Shadow Ball!''

Taking a momentary pause, Jolteon was quick to follow with a volatile, crackling dark sphere.

''Use Crunch on it!''

An aura induced white set of fangs, snapping down on the Shadow Ball with a crunch. Lycanroc watched with a coy, as the orb burst in front of his face.

''Rapid Shadow Ball!''

Features devised that Jolteon was irritated. In quick rapid succession, it fired one Shadow Ball after the other. Every single orb of the barrage struck Lycanroc blue, lifting a curtain of smoke.

As the residual smoke settled, Lycanroc and Jolteon stood leering at one another, both Pokémon wanting to end this battle as quickly as they could.

''It took them all!'' Wattson gawked. His demeanor was completely changed. 'Thunder!''

More thunderbolts erupted from the Lightning Pokémon. Electricity was scorching the ground or whatever was left of it. As the sizzling stopped, Jolteon casted the wave of electricity with haste.

Ash watched in horror. This wasn't something they could just toy with. ''Stone Edge Counter Shield!''

''rawww!'' Lycanroc bellowed, stomping legs on the ground, summoning a row of artificial spiky rock pillars, all around him. Numerous stones that were lined in the first defense were destroyed by the sabotaging furious lightning.

''Keep using Stone Edge!''

One after the other the stony columns were destroyed, Lycanroc marshalled his power further, as the jutted pillars began to race for Jolteon, which it efficiently dodged. The rest of Stones shattered into sparkles, and the wolf shielded behind them, heaved exhaustively as Wattson predicted.

''It's tired!'' Wattson clicked an opportunity. ''Pin Missile now!''

With another forceful thrust, Jolteon released another volley of sharp pinpoint needles, their sole target being Lycanroc.

''Accelerock to move away!''

In the face of oncoming missiles, Lycanroc sprinted away, a brick red blur disappearing away from where the Pin Missile thundered. Swiftly taking position on a rock, Lycanroc bared his canines. Jolteon and exhaustion were two rivals in this battle.

''Thunder once again!''

The eeveelution coated itself in golden sparks, the electricity building in its body. Power coursing in such a way there would be no need to use this move ever after. Baring his fangs, Jolteon unleashed his full wrath upon Lycanroc. The scene in the middle of the arena was blinding. Golden bolts shot every which way, fleeing the epicenter that consisted of two Pokémon. The judge was forced to duck, narrowly dodging a particularly hot spark of electricity.

Shrill cry of pain was wrought from the Wolf Pokémon. He stumbled back, ashen and trailing wisps of smoke. Teeth grit, he was forced to ride out the pain. These electric reserves were not a force to be trifled with.

''Outrage!''

Lycanroc was bowed down to exhaustion. Its endurance was beyond someone's expectations. However, the dog was by no means down for the count. Heavy, angry steam tinged blood red worked up like lather over Lycanroc's body. Eyes were cold blooded and intent was murderous.

He screeched, rearing his head back and howled loudly enough to shatter the window panes. He raced forward, galloping. Jolteon tried its best to Lycanroc with its Thunder but the electricity required was reaching its limit. The Pokémon already seemed spent from the excessive electrical discharge.

Lycanroc sent a swift violent uppercut, the wolf began to batter the smaller rodent with slashes without mercy. After all that damage, Jolteon's body could not handle it. It laid where it had landed, moments from blacking out.

''Jolteon is unable to battle! Lycanroc is the winner! The Gym Leader still has one Pokémon left!'' the referee called, impressed.

''A heavy hitter, obviously,'' Wattson laughed with respect. ''Return Jolteon!'' Crimson light sucked the unconscious Pokémon back into the ball. ''You have given me such a shocking battle, I haven't laughed this much in months.''

''Glad I could help,'' Ash spoke impassively, paying no heed to the compliment. He looked down at the ball in which he had just returned Lycanroc with a proud smile. ''Take rest for now. You did great.''

''Whaddya say we get some level here,'' Wattson gloated, clapping his hands. The already damaged field was detached from the arena and pulled down into the earth, with technological advantaged was superseded by a new fresh one. Same as before, with the only different being there were a few rocky protrusions.

''This one is my most challenging Pokémon! Let me see how you come up with watts against this one!'' Wattson cheered with relish, lightly tossing his last Pokéball forward. ''Go Manectric!''

The form released within, a quadruped Pokémon with fur colored an electrical blue and a spiky mane and tufts of shining yellow. Its feral red eyes brought a new meaning to the word 'intimidation'. The mood of this new confrontation proved to be promising.

''Perfectly fits my plan,'' Ash chuckled, chucking his final Pokéball out. ''Torkoal, you're next!''

Materializing on the new grounds of the field was the shelled reptile. ''Koal!'' he croaked, emitting fumes from his nostrils as well as his shell. Upon his appearance, bright light shone down and warmed on all.

''A slacked Pokémon like Torkoal won't be enough to beat my speedy Manectric!''

''Oh you're so dead wrong about that,'' Ash huffed. ''Start off with Rapid Spin!''

Gleaming gray, Torkoal retreated into its shell, rapidly spinning, launching from his position to threaten the canine with a sturdy, spinning armor.

''Discharge!''

''tric!'' the Discharge Pokémon barked, firing off a myriad of bolts.

''Charge in!'' Ash shouted.

The velocity of Torkoal's rotation increased, stampeding towards Manectric in all his might. In all of his excitement, though, one blue bolt made the shell lose its momentum, letting out a whine as Torkoal slid on the floor….and into the open path of Discharge. Blue electricity effectively surged across Torkoal's body as the tortoise wailed.

The smoke finally began to disperse, revealing a standing, robust Torkoal.

''Still got the fuel, heh?'' Ash demanded.

''Koal!'' Torkoal waved it off. He had faced worse, and had no intention to lose to this Pokémon again.

''You're tougher than that!'' Raising his fist, Ash called for another move. ''Flamethrower!''

Still regrettably crisped to ground, Torkoal parted his mouth wide, shooting off a terrible blaze, hot and burning.

''It's over if that Flamethrower hits!'' Wattson snapped, calculating the risk of Drought enhanced Flamethrower. ''Quick Attack!''

Manectric wasted no time, sprinting off across the battlefield, leaving a blue-yellow trail behind. Having superior speed compared to Torkoal's, allowed it to crash into the fire type with a sudden headbutt.

"Tor!" The Pokémon cried out in surprise, a burning stream of flames shooting into the ceiling above. Spewed in a completely different direction than the Pokémon intended, it rained tiny embers down upon the arena.

''Flamethrower again!''

''Quick Attack once more!''

As Torkoal conjured scalding heat in his mouth, Manectric slipped into obscurity a second time. Slinking across the field shrouded in agility, it delivered another sucker punch to the fuming Torkoal. Flames were once again misfired.

Though, a couple of missed attacks were the least of their problems. Startled by the underhanded attack, Torkoal huffed before beginning to sob uncontrollably, a fountain of tears gushing from each of his perpetually closed lids.

''Not this again…'' Ash groaned desolately, rubbing the back of his neck. Wattson pulled a face, falling on the floor as gravity had decided to play its role extensively.

''Hey, there there Torkoal! Are you just gonna keep sobbing like that? Or are we gonna retaliate?'' Ash flashed a frown at the distressed fire type, in more of a motivational manner.

A sniffle followed, the Pokémon's sobs coming under control.

''Good,'' Ash coaxed. ''I can't wait to tell Crawdaunt you have gotten over your weeps. You all good now?''

"Koal!" Torkoal cried, his composure regained. Miraculously, Ash had psyched him back up.

''WHAHAHAHAH! It's such rare to see a Pokémon being disciplined like that! But that doesn't mean the reason for crying has stopped!'' Wattson trailed off. ''Thunder Wave!''

The Manectric snarled, launching a flickering current towards Torkoal.

''Use Rapid Spin and fast!''

''Koal!'' the terrapin complied, returning into his shell, spinning violently as a shield against the thin blue current. Spinning about wildly, the Coal Pokémon completely dispelled the paralyzing bolt before heading for Manectric, smashing into its form.

Landing on all fours, the electric type winced in pain before regaining its bearings.

''Earth Power!'' Ash shouted next. He wouldn't allow Wattson's pokemon time to recover.

Torkoal lifted himself up and slammed front legs into the ground with ferocity, starting a fissure that coursed through the battlefield, golden cracks of light sliding through the surface that came closer and closer to Manectric.

''Use those stones to dodge!'' Wattson was quick to command, throwing a hand out to the side.

Weaving and dodging, Manectric made quick use of footwork to leap from one rocky structure to another, abandoning the former as they would erode by the wrath of Earth Power.

Leaping high above the battlefield, Manectric stayed clean out of the way of the golden cracks the separated the battlefield.

''Got ya'' Ash's eyes narrowed. ''Flamethrower!''

The evasive Manectric didn't seem so evasive now, as much to its horror, a bath of scalding flames washed over it. The powerful fiery jet sent the Pokémon soaring out of Torkoal's way.

''Manectric!'' Wattson's heart raced. ''Are you Ok?''

Trembling, terribly injured, but still determined to battle, stood Manectric.

''That Drought is just wretched. Use Rain Dance!''

An angry mass of dark clouds stirred above the field as Manectric howled for help, doing only what they could do best i.e. bring forth the rain at the wrong time. The ground became filthier each time Torkoal step on it, swallowing his feet with its dampness. Cool irritating droplets pitter pattered against his shell, as the reptile whined.

''Not good…'' Ash mused. When an electric type knows a move like Rain Dance, there's always something unpleasant follows. ''Torkoal, you gotta make a constant use of Rapid Spin bud!''

''Koal!''

Hesitant to make a move in the heavy downpour, Torkoal obeyed all the same. Beginning to spin where he stood, quickly revving into little more than a sturdy spinning top.

''Thunder Wave!''

Growling, Manectric unleashed a modest, but stunning discharge. Thunder Wave's static enveloped him… And, did absolutely nothing apart from zipping at a exposed spot. Spinning was abruptly interrupted, making Torkoal ricocheting off at high speed. Meanwhile, each drop was as large as a cartoon tear and they fell like gravity had been turned up a notch.

'' _Damn! The old fool knew I was gonna making Torkoal take the attack since he has no chance of dodging that. So he used Thunder Wave to stop the rotation first and as I predict he'll use Discharge! Pretty smart!''_

And right Ash was!

''Discharge!'' Wattson was quick to follow.

''Torkoal, that's not easy to dodge but I need you to take this risk. So take the Discharge and use Earth Power!''

Crackling blue bolts sprayed across the battlefield. This time, the burst of blue couldn't send the sturdy, determined reptile back. Crying in pain as he might be, Torkoal acceptably endured the vortex of electricity, being the recipient of a nasty shock. However, he did have a package for Manectric as well.

Lifting both paws high, which were promptly smacked on the ground a second later, the field was rattled. The concentration required for Discharge was broken, as Manectric endured the brunt of the attack, tightly holding on for the sake of stability.

''Now, Body Slam!''

Wattson's jaw hung, stomach as if trying to knot itself. Torkoal was nowhere to be found on the ground. ''What the-!''

A battle cry echoed from above that roared in the form of ''KOAAALLLL!'' made Wattson's old eyes bulge out. Ashes and smog made a great veil for the incoming shadow. Limbs spread out, the tortoise descended in such a way as if he had parted the clouds. With all vigor and to make up for that Discharge, Torkoal allowed the earth to plummet into the canine with all of his weight.

Orbs just barely caught on before a pained shriek escaped Manectric. A great deal of weight crashed upon its body, the latter giving weight in a great deal of pain. Wind knocked out of his lungs, Manectric fell unconscious.

That shout was unmistakable, even in the veil of combat.

The referee spoke up again, huffing. ''Manectric is unable to battle. Score zero to three! The challenger wins this match!''

Sucking back Torkoal before he sniffles and bawls, Ash clipped away the Pokéball and quietly turned back. _''Shocking…pfff…''_

* * *

 **And that's one chapter less. Ash still has two more battles in Mauville City. Good part is that both of them are full battles.**

 **Next on BIA:**

 **Chapter 34: Tyson**

 **Chapter 35: The Winstrate Family**

 **Chapter 36: Wally**

 **Until then,**


End file.
